Naruto Okami: El Legado de los Dioses
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: AU. Abandonado y olvidado por sus padres desde que nacio. Fue herido de muerte en el que debia ser el día más importante de su vida. Conocio a un hombre, a un dios llamado Izanagi-no-Okami. Y él le le dio todo, paz, una familia y le dio poder más allá de cualquier mortal, y lo vio crecer hasta aquel instante. Cuando peleo contra su antigua familia. Godlike Naruto/Harem
1. Negligencia y Encuentro

**Prologo**

 **Negligencia y Encuentro**

Hay muchas personas que en verdad no valoran lo que tienen, los niños por ejemplo, hay muchos que no valoran a sus padres, quieren que ellos cumplan todos sus caprichos y no les importa nada más, incluso desean nunca haberlos conocido por el simple hecho de que les nieguen algo.

Yo…

Bueno, yo no creo que quepa en dicha categoría, creo que para eso se necesita que tus padres siquiera te críen.

Mi nombre es Naruto.

Y aunque normalmente mi apellido seria Uzumaki Naruto o Namikaze Naruto, hace solo una hora perdí esos apellidos.

Soy… era el hijo primogénito de Minato Namikaze, el "Relámpago Amarillo" y Kushina Uzumaki, la "habanero sangriento"

Tengo dos "hermanos", Mito Uzumaki y Menma Namikaze.

Y acerca de ellos…

Me sostuve el costado del estomago, mi mano se mancho en mi propia sangre caliente, húmeda y pegajosa.

Sentía el cuerpo entumido por la perdida de sangre debido a la hemorragia.

Jamás en mi vida sentí odio hacía nadie, ni con mis "padres" por olvidarme, ni con mis "hermanos" por maltratarme, ni con la aldea por "alentarlos".

Ahora, mi perspectiva a cambiado.

Siento todo el odio que un ser vivo pueda sentir a todos ellos.

¿Cómo es que termine en esta situación?

 **7 Horas Antes**

 **Punto de Vista Omnisciente**

Era 10 de Octubre, y casualmente, los tres hijos de Minato y Kushina hoy cumplían los 10 años.

Naruto se destacaba facilmente, tenía la piel levemente pálida, el cabello rojo sangre alborotado y en punta, de un tono más brillante que el de Kushina, una cara redonda al ser un niño pequeño, con 3 marcas de bigote a cada lado de la cara en cada mejilla, sus ojos eran de un color azul oscuro, casi morado, debido a la combinación de colores de azul y morado de sus "padres", media 1.50 m y pese a ser solo un niño tenía una buena musculatura para su edad.

Su vida nunca había sido la mejor, ni siquiera era buena, desde que recordase, no había nada bueno.

El día del parto de Kushina, es decir el día que nació él y sus hermanos, un hombre enmascarado secuestro a la Uzumaki y extrajo el Kyuubi de ella.

Afortunadamente Minato logro salvar a su esposa e hijos, sin embargo el enorme zorro de las nueve colas seguía libre, atacando la Aldea.

El Namikaze era el Hokage, y como todo ninja, su poder era proteger la aldea.

Viéndose sin ninguna otra opción, uso un **Kinjutsu (Jutsu prohibido)**

El **Shiki Fuin (Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte)**

Con dicho sello, y como su nombre indicaba invoco al dios de la muerte, el Shinigami.

Minato uso su invocación para hacer que la deidad dividiera el Chakra del zorro en dos mitades, la mitad Yin, la parte mala y la parte Yang, la parte buena.

Y encerrándo ambas mitades dentro de Menma y Mito, dándoles acceso a ambos a mucho poder.

Por otro lado, Naruto no obtuvo absolutamente nada.

Minato se preparo para darle su alma al Dios como pago, pero algo increíble sucedió.

El Shinigami solo _**desapareció**_.

Así sin más, sin ningún pago ni requisito, el Dios de la Muerte se desvaneció en el aire, efímero.

Uno pensaría que todo iría de manera normal, que todos serían una familia feliz y completa, que nada malo pasaría y que los tres crecerían como niños normales.

La persona que pensara eso, no podía ser más idiota.

Jiraiya de los Sannin, les anuncio de una profecía dada por el Sapo Sabio más antiguo de todos, Gammamaru. Dicha profecía hablaba de 4 personas, dos de ellas serian las poseedoras del sol y la luna, mientras que los otros dos serian los poseedores del trueno y el ultimo lo seria de toda las cosas.

Los Namikaze-Uzumaki, en su infinita arrogancia y estupidez, pensaron que serian sus hijos los de la leyenda y ello dos los que lo acompañarían. Todo eso debido a que Gammamaru, despues de decirle a Jiraiya sobre la profecía, le conto sobre la historia de Indra y Asura, los dos hijos del Sabio de los 6 Caminos y que, despues de combatir por años, incluso en la muerte no dejaban de hacerlo pues transmigraban en diferentes personas que al crecer se volvían personas de gran prestigio en todo el mundo. Y que tal vez, los transmigrantes serian los hijos de Minato y Kushina.

Eso, sin saberlo, arruino la vida de Naruto.

Minato y Kushina se centraron solo y únicamente SOLO en Menma y Mito. Mejor dicho, toda la aldea de la hoja lo hizo.

Naruto aprendió a caminar solo, dijo sus primeras palabras solo, cazo animales y aprendió a cocinar solo —quemándose las manos en más de una ocasión— durmió solo en una habitación vacía, justo en el suelo, sin cama ni iluminación, lloro solo y sin nadie que lo consolara, entreno solo… vivió solo.

Nadie en la aldea le ayudaba, nadie, ni las personas más amistosas y honradas lo hacían.

Al no tener nada del Kyubi y al no tener el "talento" de sus hermanos que era alabados como los carceleros del Demonio, Naruto fue considerado un perdedor, un inútil, la oveja negra en un rebaño de lobos. Incluso los Jounin a los que debes en cuando les pedía entrenamiento se lo negaban al considerar que no serviría para nada. Tal vez no tenía el talento porque jamás lo entrenaron.

Ni una sola maldita persona le había ayudado en algo.

Kakashi Hatake, muy ocupado entrenando a sus hermanos y a los hijos del jefe del Clan Uchiha, Sasuke y Satsuki Uchiha, los gemelos.

Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Yugao Uzuki, Anko Mitarashi. Cada Jounin era igual.

Hiruzen Sarutobi… ni siquiera sabría que el hombre existía si no fuera por las varias visitas que el hacía a la mansión Namikaze, el ex-Hokage ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Jiraiya el Sannin y Tsunade Senju su compañera de equipo, el primero jamás le tomo importancia a su existencia y la segunda… Naruto de verdad que no le agrada la Senju o como él la llamada "La Bruja de los Árboles", la malhumorada Sannin le decía abiertamente inútil, jamás le importo y lo ignoraba cada que podia.

En resumen, Naruto estaba sol. Solo debido a que aldea, al haber sufrido en el ataque del Kyuubi y al poder "desahogarse" con sus contenedores ya que ellos los "adoraban" y que eran hijos de dos ninjas rango Kage buscaron al unico al que si podrían hacerle todo lo que quisieran, la "Oveja negra"

Pero el pelirrojo no se dejo amedrentar, entreno arduamente desde los 4 años, no hacía más que correr unos 50 metros diariamente debido a esa edad pero era destacable para un niño. Aprendió el Henge a los 6 años despues de ver a unos ninjas usarlo y eso le facilito ir a la biblioteca ninja y buscar información acerca de todo.

Con 10 años Naruto podía considerarse lo más cercano a un erudito sin llegar a serlo. No tenía una inteligencia descomunal, pero tenía conocimientos que un joven de 17 años envidiaría a muerte, producto de estudios de horas y horas.

Incluso había conseguido unos pequeños trabajos al usar el Henge ya que nunca se lo darían al ver que era el "Inútil" que les "arruinaría" el trabajo, a los 8 años consiguió un trozo pequeño de papel de Chakra, era lo unico logro comprar pero pudo saber sus afinidades elementales. Y es afinidades porque tenía 4. Futon (Viento), Suiton, (Agua), Raiton (Rayo), y Katon (Fuego)

4 Naturalezas Elementales y era considerado un perdedor… no quería imaginarse lo que para todos era un prodigio.

Obviamente, no pudo entrenar todos sus estilos elementales, no sabía como. Así que entreno los que se le hicieron más fácil, el Futon, Katon y Raiton, aunque en el ultimo mes tambien entreno Suiton. Siendo el Futon el más fuerte y del que más Jutsu tenía 7 en total de nivel D y C, Raiton que solo tenía 3, dos de Nivel D y otro de Nivel C y Katon que solo tenía 1 de Nivel C al igual que el Suiton.

Sus bobinas de Chakra no era demasiado grandes, pero gracias a los genes Uzumaki, tenía tanto Chakra como un Jounin de Nivel Bajo o un Chunin de Nivel Alto con 10 años. Por lo que podía usar los Jutsus un par de veces antes de agotarse completamente.

Afortunadamente, el no tener tanto Chakra le ayudo con su control del mismo, investigo los ejercicios más comunes para Control de Chakra, la caminata en los árboles y la caminata en el agua. Tuvo moretones y sangre en el cabello hasta que logro escalar los árboles con los pies y se resfrió un par de veces por no conseguir el ejercicio de caminar en el agua.

Pero habían rendido sus frutos pues su control era bueno, de nivel Genin-Chunin para ser exactos.

El ámbito físico fue un asunto dificil, a menos que quisiera mal formaciones debido a exceso de músculos no podía esforzarse demasiado, pero a los 8 años pudo ir un poco más duro que antes, entrenaba haciendo 30 sentadillas, 20 abdominales y 40 lagartijas. La primera con una roca de 40 kilos en la espalda, la segunda atado de cabeza a un árbol y la ultima con una roca de 50 kilos encima. Más de una vez había terminado con algo roto o con los músculos desgarrados por eso.

Todo en todo, Naruto tenía el nivel de un Chunin de Nivel Medio a la edad de 10 años.

Llego a la Mansión Namikaze y podía oír el holgorio de gritos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus hermanos, rodo los ojos con cierta resignación, siempre era lo mismo, se olvidaban que Menma y Mito no eran los únicos que cumplían años en esta fecha.

Trato de abrir la reja que rodeaba la mansión pero esta estaba con un candado y cadenas que impedían abrirla.

Un bufido salio de su boca antes que de un salto estuviera al otro lado de la reja.

No llevaba nada mas que un short negro ajado, polvoso y maltrecho cubierto de tierra y lodo, una camisa roja enlodada y polvosa… y nada más. Estaba descalzo y con los pies llenos de lodo que limpio con una manguera para no enlodar el lugar.

—¡Escuchen todos, por favor! — la voz de Minato hablando, seguramente por un micrófono, llego hasta los oídos de Naruto quien se quitaba el lodo de sus pies con tranquilidad pasmosa—. ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de mis dos queridos hijos y mi más grande orgullo!— Naruto soltó un resoplido ante esa declaración. Se rasco la inexistente nuez de la garganta debido a su edad en un disimulo de la acuciante puñalada que Minato, hundiendo el dedo en la llaga, y se trago las lagrimas que no pensaba dejar salir por el no haberlo nombrado como su hijo o su orgullo—. ¡Es por eso que quiero anunciar los regalos para ambos! — se limpio las rodillas mientras se levantaba y caminaba a su frio y solitario cuarto, la voz de Minato seguía sonando pero con el tiempo, había aprendido a ignorar sus palabras, más que nada porque casi nunca se las dirigía—. ¡De mi maestro Jiraiya, el contrato de invocación de los sapos para mi hijo Menma!— el pelirrojo nuevamente rodo los ojos, no tenía nada contra los sapos, el no se bañaba muy a menudo más que cuando el olor en su cuerpo era insoportable y terminaba bañándose en una cascada, su sentido del pudor era casi nulo, pero lo que si tenía contra los sapos era que aceptaran alguien como Jiraiya como su invocador y que el anciano de su clan literalmente le arruino la vida.

》¡De la maestra de mi querida esposa Kushina, el contrato de las babosas para mi hija Mito! — nuevamente rodo los ojos con desdén, las babosas no eran un mal contrato, de hecho hasta le hubiera gustado tenerlo, aun así, si venía de alguien como Tsunade prefería jamás tener algún contrato—. ¡De parte de Sandaime-sama, él a querido regalarle a cada uno de ellos un Jutsu del Pergamino de Sellos para que lo aprendan y dominen!— un suspiro resignado salio de la boca del pelirrojo, esos idiotas no sabían que literalmente estaban creando bombas de relojería.

Jinchuriki + Contratos de Invocación + Jutsus Prohibidos + Maestro bastante fuertes= mala combinación.

Y con los arrogantes que eran ambos, la ecuación era peor. Aun más si se contaba que Mito poseía el "Kekkei Genkai" de los Uzumaki las Kongo Fusa (Cadenas de Diamantina) o cadenas de Chakra. Además de que Menma poseía un Taijutsu letal combinado con un buen dominio del Chakra del Kyuubi.

Por muy caprichoso que sonase, a Naruto le gustaría tener un Kekkei Genkai o algo especial como ellos dos. Al menos así, tal vez, sus padres le tomarían atención.

—¡Y finalmente, de mi parte y de mi querida esposa Kushina queremos darle algo de sumo valor!— ¿Ahora que seguirá? ¿Les enseñaría el Hiraishin? ¿Hizo un acuerdo con todos los Kages para poner a todos los Bijuus dentro de ellos? Viniendo de su padre se podía esperar cualquier cosa—. ¡Hoy quiero declarar quien de mis hijos será el cabeza del clan Namikaze, será mi querido hijo Menma—

El pelirrojo pudo oír como todos aplaudieron, pero él se quedo atonito, sus pupilas se dilataron, la boca se le seco, un nudo se situó en su garganta y un escalofrió de puro disgusto cruzo cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba más que destrozado.

Normalmente, cuando hay mas de un heredero es el primogénito quien toma ese lugar, Naruto era el primogénito por 15 minutos, Menma era el segundo y Mito la menor… y el hecho de negarle al primogénito ese puesto… significaba su expulsión del clan, no pasaba nada, aun podía ser la cabeza del clan Uzumaki, pensó el pelirrojo antes de que la voz de Kushina lo trajera a la realidad.

—¡Y por tanto, quiero declarar a mi querida Mito-chan como la futura cabeza y heredera del clan Uzumaki!— Naruto se sostuvo el pecho al sentir una insoportable presión en el pecho. Sus padres no le trataron como a Menma o Mito, ni siquiera le criaron, hay veces que incluso dudaba que le quisieran, pero aquella declaración enserio que le dolió, le dolió más que ningún otra cosa que le hubieran hecho, podía oír los vitorees y felicitaciones de Mikoto Uchiha, la mejor amiga de su "madre", Hiruzen Sarutobi, Maito Gai e Itachi Uchiha, el hijo de Mikoto con el jefe de la policía militar Uchiha—. ¡Y también quiero decir que mi antiguo sensei se ha ofrecido a entrenar a mi hijo, en este momento Menma esta muy por encima del promedio de Geninns, por lo que creo que puedo hablar por todos aquí, que cuando terminemos de entrenarlo y se convierta en un shinobi completo, me gustaría declararlo como candidato a ser el próximo Hokage de la aldea— dijo su padre, generando que Naruto apretara los dientes y puños, hasta hacer que crujieran y sangraran respectivamente.

No le basto con sacarle del clan, tambien quería quitarle su sueño de ser Hokage, todos celebraban pero él… él ya estaba arto.

—¡No, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!— grito, quedando afónico y con la garganta lastimada. Bajo las escaleras con toda la rapidez que un Jounin hubiera envidiado.

Antes de abrir la puerta trasera se puso unas sandalias ninja azules de Menma, no iba a aparecer descalzo y que no le tomaran en cuenta por parecer un "muerto de hambre"

—¡Yo, me rehusó!— el colérico grito del pelirrojo alcanzo los oídos de todos, Minato y Kushina le vieron con sorpresa, como si no supieran que el también vivía en la casa o que también era su cumpleaños.

—¿N-Naruto?— pregunto su padre con voz incrédula, todos le miraban, algunos con mal disimulado desprecio o desdén.

La mirada azulada del pelirrojo fue directo a Menma, un chico de 10 años con el cabello rubio y los ojos morados, era musculoso, no tanto como él pero bastante para un niño. Vestía una kimono de batalla azul con una tela negra en la cintura. La mirada con ceja alzada y los ojos arrogantes y desprecintes solo hicieron hervir la sangre del pelirrojo.

Un simple dedo acusador, lleno de furia, le apunto a su "hermano menor"—¡Menma! ¡Ejerzo mi derecho de defender mi titulo como cabeza de la familia!— grito con toda la fuerza que su voz de niño le permitiera.

—Naruto, no puedes…— trato de hablar Minato para ser interrumpido por su padre.

—¡Por supuesto, dobe! ¡Te hare ver quien es tú superior!— declaro Menma caminando calmadamente hasta él, Minato y Kushina, a pesar de confundirse y sorprenderse por el nombre que uso Menma con él, trataron de detenerlos.

Mikoto, Hiruzen, Gai e Itachi miraban al niño pelirrojo con confusión y algo de curiosidad, pues ninguno sabía que Minato y Kushina tenían un tercer hijo… al pensar en eso abrieron los ojos de sobremanera, en cada fiesta a la que asistían jamás hablaban de él, y eso decía mucho de quienes presumían a sus hijos cada que podían.

Ambos hermanos salieron al patio rápidamente seguidos de todos, no les quedo de otra que ver igual que el resto, todos apoyaban a Menma.

—¡Vamos Menma-sama!— exclamo un invitado de muchos.

—¡Muéstrele su poder a ese perdedor!— grito otro.

Básicamente Menma era el favorito, ni siquiera sus padres apoyaban a Naruto, posiblemente por que recordaban el no haberle enseñado nada y que Menma era un chico "talentoso", eso, le enfureció aun más.

—¡Vamos Menma-kun!— un grito le hizo rodar los ojos, era Satsuki Uchiha, una chica pelinegra con un parecido nato a su madre, solo el peinado era distinto ya que ella lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Vestía una camisa azul, shorts negros y unas sandalias negras.

La Uchiha, como el 90% de la población femenina en la hoja, estaba obsesionada con el rubio.

Podía ver a un lado de ella a Ino Yamanaka, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, quien mirando a su amiga volvió a poner su mirada en Menma, junto sus manos al rededor de su boca asemejando un megáfono y grito con un sonrojo en su cara y un evidente fanatismo.

—¡Adelante Menma-Kun! ¡Demuestra de lo que eres capaz!— grito la rubia también, todos la vieron, en especial la madre de ambos chicos que parecía sorprendida.

—¡Oi. Satsuki-chan, cuando derrote a este vago! ¿Aceptarías tener una cita conmigo?— dijo Menma descaradamente, eso solo hizo que Naruto rodara los ojos. Esa chica junto con la mayoría de niñas de edad menor, igual o mayor que Menma eran unas completas fans del Ojimorado, todo por ser un "prodigio"

—¡Kyaaaaaaa!— respondió ella antes de desmayarse en brazos de una envidiosa Tenten Jigarashi, una chica de cabello y ojos castaño, amante de armas y artículos ninja.

—¡Tu puedes Naruto!— exclamo Itachi en voz alta, aunque sin cambiar su expresión seria, eso sorprendió a todos, incluso al pelirrojo, Itachi lo había visto entrenar un día, aunque en ese tiempo no sabía quien era le dijo contar con él si lo necesitaba.

—¡Oigan!— renegó Mito llegando a un lado de Menma, tenía el cabello rojo como su madre, no tan brillante como Naruto, sus ojos eran de color azul brillante y vestía de manera similar a su madre en su juventud, unas sandalias y short negros con un traje amarillo encima— Yo también quiero participar— encapricho ella, y como si fuera poco, sus padres se lo permitieron, era como si pusiesen a dos leones a luchar contra un solo gladiador desarmado… desde la perspectiva de la mayoría.

—Vamos a aplastarte, inútil— declaro Menma confiado.

Naruto aspiró y exhalo aire para calmar lo nervioso que estaban, sabía Menma y M podían utilizar Jutsus de mayor rango que él y tenía mayor cantidad de Chakra, tenía todo en contra, ﬁnalmente Menma fue el primero en avanzar, corrió hacia el pelirrojo a velocidad sorprendente y entablaron un combate de Taijutsu, para sorpresa de todos, Naruto dominaba y contrarrestaba cada ataque de su hermano con el doble de fuerza.

—Sensei ¿No se supone que Naruto no había sido entrenado?— pregunto Kakashi, confundido al pensar que Naruto no tendría oportunidad.

—No... no fue entrenado. Yo estoy igual de impresionado— dijo Minato claramente sorprendido.

La pelea continuaba, Naruto seguía a la defensiva hasta que ﬁnalmente decidió que era el momento de atacar y sujeto el brazo de Menma mientras este intentaba golpearlo para luego levantar un codo y poner la rodilla debajo del codo de su hermano.

Su codo bajo en un potente golpe y todos pudieron escuchar un desagradable tronido, Menma le dio una patada a su hermano que lo hizo traspillar y sangrar del labio, se sostuvo el brazo con dolor.

— _Que no este roto, que no este roto_ — pensó, pero cuando intento aflojarlo supo que si no estaba roto estaba astillado o poco le faltaba para estar roto.

—¡Menma-kun!— chillo desesperada Sakura, la hija de una concejal civil.

Menma se levanto y rápidamente volvió a confrontar a Naruto en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esta vez sus golpes eran más agresivos y lentos, producto de tener el brazo semi-roto, el Ojiazul vio una abertura y pudo conectar un golpe en el costado que obligo a su hermano a retroceder.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que tienes buenos instintos, si papá y mamá te hubiesen entrenado conmigo y Mito seguramente tu Taijutsu no seria tan fácil de igualar— declaro Menma antes de sonreír maliciosamente y comenzando a trazar sellos de mano- Pero en lo que a Ninjutsu se refiere, siempre seré mejor que tú, _¡Fūton: Renkudan! (Elemento Viento: Bala de aire_ )-

Y de la boca de Menma salió un disparo de aire comprimido que dio de lleno a Naruto arrojándolo en el aire hasta caer duramente en el suelo, Menma se dirigió hacia la casa dando por terminada la pelea, Mito estaba decepcionada de no tener que hacer nada, pero...

—¡Oye!— llamo Naruto levantándose del suelo, su ropa estaba un poco rasgada del estomago—Aun no he perdido, Menma—

—Ya basta Naruto, no podrás derrotar a Menma— ordeno Minato, pero los ojos de Naruto le taladraron de manera que le pusieron los pelos de punta, con esa mirada de querer destripar algo, azul y azul chocaron el uno con el otro, uno levemente atemorizado y el otro atemorizante.

—¡Tu cállate!— grito Naruto sorprendiendo a sus padres.

—De acuerdo, si quieres que te mate, adelante— dijo Menma volviendo al patio—Hagamos esto, dejare que me des con lo mejor que tengas, haber cuanto daño me haces, Mito, no hagas nada— Menma estiro los brazos y se quedo estático, su hermana simplemente bufo mientras ponía su cara entre sus manos.

—Esta bien, solo no te arrepientas— dijo Naruto poniéndose en posición, levanto la mano al cielo y cerro los ojos, todos miraron, con gran incredulidad, como el viento comenzaba a rodear la mano del Ojiazul— _Fūton (Elemento Viento)_ — todos los Shinobi abrieron los ojos con incredulidad, no era raro ver a un Jinchuriki de poca edad aprender Ninjutsu Elemental, por tanto Chakra que poseían lo tenían que aprender antes, pero ver a un niño de 10 años con Jutsus elementales era raro, por no decir imposible de ver— _Ken Shinku Noshuko (Espada Concentrada de Vació)_

Y la mano de Naruto bajo.

Menma sabiamente salto a un lado para esquivar la técnica, pero no lo hizo del todo pues le corto el costado derecho.

La técnica paso de largo, cortando algunos árboles enfrente de la mansión y la chimenea en el techo.

Naruto respiro agitado por la perdida de Chakra, aun le quedaba pero ese era uno de sus Jutsus más poderosos— ¿No que no? — pregunto el Ojiazul con cierta altanería al ver las gotas de sudor en la cien de Menma al ver la técnica.

—¡Katon: Hōusenka no Jutsu! (¡Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Flor del Fénix!)— y de pronto cinco bolas de fuego salieron disparadas hacia ellos, Naruto, quien se puso delante de Menma para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo nuevamente, lo empujo sorpresivamente hacia un lado recibiendo los proyectiles de fuego y siendo arrojado al piso en llamas por el impacto.

El pelirrojo solo comenzó a girar en el aire rápidamente, apagando las llamas con ayuda del polvo y el aire, al momento que se levantaba y ﬁnalmente se detuvo, apago las pocas que quedaban con sus manos, quedando con sus ropas ligeramente oscuras por el fuego.

—¿Estas bien, Menma-Nii?— pregunto Mito apartando su mano derecha de sus labios, _ella lanzo las bolas de fuego_ pensó Naruto y estaba mirando a donde yacía parado su hermano.

—Genial— declaro Menma mientras se levantaba—. Ese ataque en serio me pudo matar dobe, pensar que tendrías un as bajo la manga, tal vez lo aprenda cuando te venza— los ojos de Menma repentinamente cambiaron de violeta a ser rojos con la pupila rasgada y sus colmillos también se alargaron. Toda herida que tuviera se regenero en cuestión de segundos— Las ventajas de tener el Chakra del Kyubi— declaro él con petulancia.

Ahora Menma era el centro de atención, mucha gente le aplaudía, entre ellos Minato y Kushina, debían darle crédito, debe ser el primer Jinchuriki en lograr esa clase de control a esa edad, la forma en la que lo elogiaban, rápidamente olvidaron lo que hizo Naruto.

—Adelante, ven— dijo el rubio insinuando con sus manos que atacara.

Rápidamente el pelirrojo volvió a correr contra él a la misma velocidad que antes, pero el resultado fue diferente, cuando trato de golpear a Menma en la cara este lo detuvo con su mano, las manos de ambos temblaban por la fuerza que aplicaban, una gota de sudor bajaba por la sien de Naruto en estupefacción.

—¿Nervioso?— pregunto Menma antes de golpearlo en el estomago, sacándole el aire de los pulmones, Naruto quedo en el suelo tratando de respirar e inmediatamente Menma lo pateo arrojándolo a mas de tres metros de distancia, el pelirrojo intentaba levantarse.

Rápidamente Naruto se levanto corriendo contra Menma quien tambien corrió contra él, en un intento por golpearse ambos arrojaron su puños hacia al frente chocando sus nudillos, se escucho por el lugar casi como el golpe de dos martillos gigantes, rápidamente comenzaron el intercambio de golpes, Menma seguía sonriendo sin importar cuantos golpes recibía, el Chakra curativo del Kyubi le daba ventaja, Naruto por otro lado se estaba quedando sin opciones y no quería tener que llegar a usar _eso._

—¿No deberíamos detener esto?— pregunto Kakashi, nervioso. Pero Minato negó sin mediar palabras, quería ver que tan lejos podían llegar Menma y Mito en un combate.

— _¡Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu!_ — exclamo Menma mientras trazaba sellos con sus manos para luego ponerlas en el suelo, del cual salio un gran dragón que parecía estar hecho de lodo y comenzó a disparar rocas desde su boca.

El Ojiazul abrio los ojos antes de bufar y poner su mano al costado de su cuerpo— _Raiton: Hari Sandā (Elemento Trueno: Agujas de Trueno)_ — de las yemas de los dedos de Naruto salieron unas agujas que ensartaron las rocas y el pelirrojo le apunto directamente a Menma despues.

Justo cuando iba a atacarlo tuvo que girarse y cancelar el Jutsu para usar otro— _¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego_ — la esfera de fuego que salio de la boca del Ojiazul choco contra otra de tamaño similar, se giro y se agacho para esquivar las uñas alargadas de Menma quien trato de atacarle por la espalda— _. Raiton: ¡Raiken! (Elemento Trueno: ¡Puño de Trueno!_ — la mano derecha de Naruto fue recubierta por truenos antes de golpear el estomago de su hermano, sacándole aire y saliva.

Menma cayo sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor quien, aprovechando la cercanía, le hablo al oído de manera fria y enojada— ¿Puedes sentirlo? — pregunto, generando escalofríos en varios por su tono casi asesino, ningun niño debería de tener ese tono de voz—. Sientes miedo — declaro, y poniendo más fuerza en su puño, le exclamo— ¡Miedo de un verdadero Shinobi! — y la nariz de Menma fue aplastada y achatada por la frente de Naruto. Este giro y uso a Menma como escudo contra unas balas de agua lanzadas por Mito, finalmente le dio una patada que lo lanzo contra la pelirroja.

Cuando se levantaron, más enojados que heridos, ambos corrieron contra él, sin embargo cuando el Ojiazul trato de moverse noto como unas cadenas que sobresalían del suelo apresaban sus muñecas — _¡Las jodidas cadenas!_ — maldijo mentalmente Naruto, pues a pesar de tener 10 años había oído muchas groserías dichas a él que lo habían hecho alguien cuya lengua no se tentaba al decir algo. Naruto aspiro y, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, logro llevar su mano al bolsillo derecho de su short y saco 5 Píldoras de Soldado, las había hecho el mismo ya que ninguna tienda le vendería algo al "inútil" y no tenía suficiente dinero como para comprarlas con un Henge, agradeció al libro que decía los ingredientes antes de que con mayor esfuerzo se las llevara a la boca, no las mastico o se las trago, solo se las puso debajo de la lengua justo cuando Menma ya estaba enfrente suyo con la mano extendida hacía arriba, se incluso hacía atrás para esquivar las garras que iban a su cara pero no pudo esquivar la otra garra que le corto profundamente el pecho, dejándole una marca de garra en el tórax— _. Magen: Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Ilusión Demoniaca: Heraldo de la Obscuridad)_ — el pelirrojo justo a tiempo aplasto las píldoras con la lengua y se trago lo que quedara.

La técnica era un Genjutsu de Rango A, casi S, gastaba tanto Chakra que el solo el activarla gastaba la cantidad de Chakra de un Jounin de Rango medio, era por eso que se trago las píldoras, dejándole tan lleno de Chakra como 3 Jounin de Rango bajo, no era demasiado, pero le regalaría unos segundos y lo había descubierto un día que Minato dejo el pergamino de sellos prohibidos y su oficina sin protección por un "viaje en familia" a Tetsu no Kuni (País del Hierro), aprendió el Jutsu junto con otros 4, solo que todos gastaban tanto Chakra que lo mataría el solo activarlos. El Genjutsu era el unico que podía usar sin riesgo a morir… si estaba lleno de Chakra hasta el tope claro esta.

Menma solo miraba oscuridad, no sabía donde estaba, en un segundo estaba apunto de rasgarle la cara al inútil que se hacía llamar su hermano y al otro… nada. Solo oscuridad y más oscuridad. Para todos era como ver a Menma girando la cabeza de un lado a oto como si estuviera perdido. No habían oído el nombre de la técnica pues Naruto solo la pensó.

Naruto aprovecho eso y se apresuro, pues la técnica gastaba cantidades ridículas de Chakra al mantenerse activa. Su puño se apretó hasta que tronaran los huesos y dos dedos, el índice y medio, sobresalieron antes de apuntarle a Menma.

Sus dos dedos tocaron un punto exacto en el cuerpo del rubio, justo entre las costillas inferiores, un desagradable sonido de "TCHUK" se escucho al momento que Naruto desactivaba la técnica y Menma caía al suelo, incapaz de moverse aunque quería hacerlo.

Naruto apretó las cadenas en sus muñecas, llenándose las palmas de sangre por los pinchos que en ella había y que estaban empezando a cortarle la circulación en las manos— _Raiton: Raiden (Elemento Rayo: Conexión de Rayos)_ — de las manos de Naruto unas corrientes eléctricas pasaron hasta las cadenas y las recorrieron hasta llegar a Mito, esta trato de deshacer sus cadenas pero cuando lo hizo ya era tarde, la descarga que sintio no era fuerte, pero si aturdidora y dolorosa.

El pelirrojo se mira las manos y muñecas, sangrantes, _si no las curaba pronto tendrá una hemorragia_ pensó Tsunade viendo el combate y las heridas de Naruto, había visto lo que hizo con Menma, lo puso en un Genjutsu muy poderoso para luego presionar un punto de presión en una terminal nerviosa, justo entre las costillas, que inmovilizo a Menma y uso un Jutsu Raiton para hacer que Mito lo soltara, aprovechando las cadenas como unión, nada mal para un "inútil" aunque viendo la habilidad del pelirrojo comenzaba a preguntarse si no estaba equivocada.

Todos abucheaban a Naruto y le pedían, casi rogaban, a Menma para que se levantase y a Mito para que volviera a atacar, sin embargo todo callaron cuando vieron a Naruto llevarse las manos cerca de la boca, inhalo muy poco aire, menos que un simple respiro, abrio la boca un poco y todos pudieron ver la pequeña flama de fuego saliendo se su boca y quemándose las propias manos. A los Inuzuka presentes y quienes tenían mejor olfato les llego el olor de la carne humana quemada de Naruto, quien, más acostumbrado al dolor que cualquiera, se cauterizaba las heridas.

—Creo que me falta aprender sobre puntos de presión— declaro el pelirrojo mientras miraba como un colérico Menma se levantaba lentamente, si le hubiera aplicado correctamente bien Menma no se levantaría hasta días despues, eso o era cosa del Chakra del Kyuubi.

Naruto saco rápidamente una daga, más corta que un Kunai normal, y le aplico Futon hasta que una larga hoja de viento del tamaño de una Õ-Katana estaba en su mano, agarro la gran espada de viento y se la puso en la espalda. La espada que Mito iba a enterrar en su pulmón izquierdo fue desmenuzada en la punta por el viento que recubría la daga.

Mito salto al aire, con medía espada en la mano y trato de clavarla en la frente del Ojiazul, este, a la defensiva sabiendo que mataría a Mito si atacaba con el más simple ataque, se cubrió del corte y salto, antes de esquivar las garras de Menma que rasgaron su camisa roja.

—Mina-kun ¿Tu le diste esa cosa a Naruto?— pregunto una confundida Kushina a su esposo.

—No, no se donde las consiguió— respondió él Namikaze igual de confundido.

Naruto respiro agitado en medio de sus hermanos, podía ver los ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada de ambos, señal del uso del Chakra del Kyuubi, y podía ver los leves rastros de Chakra rojo que rodeaban a Menma.

No tenía más opción que usar _eso._

Cerro los ojos mientras se quitaba la camisa, algunas de las féminas presentes no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al ver, con lujo de detalle, el tórax desnudo del pelirrojo, no era una masa de músculos, pero tenía los abdominales marcados, el pecho grande y fuerte, para alguien de su edad, los brazos levemente musculosos y los hombros lo suficientemente anchos como para que resaltaran. Incluso Mito no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras lo miraba sería.

Aunque algo llamo la atención de los padres de los combatientes

—¿Naruto?— pregunto Minato al ver en brazos, pecho y estomago de su "hijo" varias cicatrices nada agradables.

El Ojiazul soltó su maltrecha camisa al suelo, un pequeño cráter, casi indivisible, se formo debajo de la camisa y Kushina noto, con gran sorpresa, como la camisa por debajo tenía varios dibujos y Kanjis en ella. _Sellos de Peso_ teorizo la Uzumaki.

Naruto mantuvo los ojos cerrados antes de cerrar los puños y aspirar profundamente. Podia oír a Menma y Mito lanzarse contra él, pero mucho más lentos que antes, no porque hubieran descendido la velocidad, él era más rápido.

Un truco de su Raiton, el segundo elemento más fuerte despues del Futon. Los nervios reaccionaban por terminales nerviosas, chispas de electricidad que viajaban de los nervios al cerebro, usando su Raiton que controlaba la electricidad aumentaba su tiempo de reacción hasta ser casi tan rápido como el rayo, aumentando también velocidad, fuerza y sentidos al punto que todo parecía ralentizarse y detenerse. El unico inconveniente es que al recibir dolor este era aumentado debido al impulso de los nervios y las terminales nerviosas.

Cuando Menma estuvo enfrente de Naruto, este detuvo su puño, levantando polvo en el proceso antes de que con una serie de fuertes combos en estomago, pecho y cara, el rubio fue lanzado lejos—¡Menma!— grito Naruto con rabia corriendo contra su hermano, sin embargo, en un destello amarillo apareció su "padre" frente a él para detenerlo.

—Basta Naruto, fue suﬁciente— dijo Minato con tono autoritario, pero la mirada casi homicida de su hijo casi lo hace retroceder.

—¡Apártate de mi camino, bastardo!— grito Naruto asombrando a todos por llamar a su padre de esa forma, en especial al mismo.

Minato comenzó a moverse hacia un lado, pero no por voluntad propia, detrás de él estaba Menma haciéndolo para un lado mientras prepara su mejor jutsu, debido a la distracción de su padre, Naruto no pudo hacer nada.

—¡Rasengan!— exclamo Menma impactando una esfera de Chakra en el estomago de Naruto quien gruño de dolor ante el ataque, permaneció inerte frente a Menma quien sonreía con superioridad hasta que…

—¿Eso es… todo?— pregunto Naruto mientras levantaba la mirada, relámpagos azules parecían destellar en sus ojos, haciendo que Mio se intimidara un poco al ver la cara de su "hermano", pero Menma solo estaba sorprendido.

Fue entonces que usando la punta afilada de su daga, ya sin Futon, de un poderoso gancho al pecho logro hacerle un gran corte a Menma quien grito de dolor ante esa herida, y rápidamente con su mano libre golpeo a Menma en la cara rompiéndole la nariz y arrojándolo hacia atrás, fue entonces que pudo ver como Mito trazaba sellos, Naruto concentro su mirada en su hermana quien terminaba los sellos y lanzo el mismo Jutsu que antes.

— _¡Katon: Hōusenka no Jutsu!_

— _¡Suiton: Teppodama!_

Las esferas de fuego lanzadas por Mito fueron contrarrestadas por balas de agua de Naruto, las ultimas lograron impactar contra la pelirroja, tumbándola en el piso.

—¡Dobe!— grito Menma mientras corría hacia él, tenía un poco de sangre en la nariz sin mencionar la de la ropa por el corte de la daga de su hermano.

Naruto giro la mirada para encontrar a su hermano menor apunto de darle una patada de talón, pero el pelirrojo gracias a su aumento de sentidos se movió tan rápido que Menma fue incapaz de darle e impacto el pie contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter, las uñas de Menma se habían convertido en garras las cuales trato de usar para cortar el pecho de Naruto, este nuevamente esquivo y agarro la mano de Menma, apretándola hasta hacerla crujir y asestarle una doble patada al rubio, Naruto se preparo canalizando Chakra Katon en su daga para volver a cortar a Menma, solo que esta vez lo evadió haciéndole solo una cortada en su brazo, ambos se apartaron unos pasos y de pronto Menma comenzó a crear el Rasengan nuevamente, Naruto cambio su daga de mano y se la puso en la boca.

Puso ambas manos a la altura del pecho, ese era su Ninjutsu Elemental más fuerte, era de Raiton y ahora mismo, gastaría cada gota de Chakra que le quedaba.

Apunto su mano derecha contra el suelo y con la otra apretó su quemada muñeca en una posición que a Kakashi le recordó demasiado a la que el usaba para preparar su Chidori, pero eso estaba lejos de ser parecido a su técnica.

La mano quemada y dolida del pelirrojo comenzó a cubrirse de relámpagos hasta que solo quedo una extremidad hecha de pura electricidad.

Ambos hermanos gritaron, lanzándose contra el otro.

Pero el destello amarillo que apareció entre ambos los detuvo, Minato detuvo a Menma con su antebrazo mientras que a Naruto lo empujo fuertemente con su palma haciendo caer y ahogar un gemido de dolor ya que lo empujo justo donde había recibido las garras de Menma, este solo se soltó de su padre antes de lanzarse nuevamente contra un Naruto que apenas se levantaba por el dolor.

El joven rublo atacó a su hermano, tirando golpes rápidos que Naruto o bloqueó o evadió a como pudiera. El nunca se detuvo. Naruto detuvo los golpes de su hermano y envió tres de vuelta, junto con un rodillazo a su estómago que le forzó a arrodillarse.

Usando esta oportunidad, la pateó en uno de sus costados, enviándola rodando unos pocos metros de su anterior posición y quedando en el suelo.

Naruto estaba feliz. Finalmente había logrado derrotar a su hermano. Contempló a sus padres en búsqueda de su aprobación, pero notó que miraban detrás suyo, en dirección de Menma.

Se giró hacia él, para luego sentir como una oleada de miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Él estaba brillando con un aura roja, más que maléfica. De repente, Menma desapareció y él sintió un dolor agudo en la mandíbula cuando le lo golpeó.

Pero, antes de que pudiera recuperarse y defenderse, lo acuchilló en el pecho con sus nuevas garras afiladas, dejando una herida profunda en el área del corte.

Como antes, Menma volvió a atacar con sus garras, esta vez en su rostro. El ardor y dolor que Naruto sintio cuando las garras de Menma le cortaran la mejilla derecha, pasando por el pómulo, atravesando sus ojos en agónico dolor y terminando en su frente, fue indiscerniblemente doloroso.

Naruto gritó de dolor al sentir una sensación mortalmente ardiente en las áreas donde yacían las heridas, como un fierro a rojo vivo tocándote la piel. Su cuerpo entero parecía estar vacío de energía. Él apenas tenía la fuerza para defenderse de los ataques. Sin embargo, la pelea aún no terminaba. Antes de que Minato y Kushina pudieran darse cuenta de lo que su hijo estaba haciendo, Menma apareció enfrente de su hermano.

Reunió una pequeña cantidad de Chakra rojo corrompido a su mano y envió un golpe con un Rasengan purpura abiertamente a su estomago, enviándolo en un envión hacia un árbol detrás suyo, el pelirrojo apretó los dientes al oír algo en su espalda crujir.

Naruto, antes de ser lanzado, logro usar el Jutsu que tenía preparado— _Raiton: Raitoningujabarin (Elemento Rayo: Jabalina Relámpago)_ —

Una especie de lanza pequeña fue lanzada desde el brazo del pelirrojo hasta el codo del rubio, atravesándoselo de golpe junto con todo lo que estuviera detrás.

Menma cayo inconsciente por el dolor, y Naruto no le faltaba poco para acompañarle.

Naruto apenas tenía la energía para seguir vivo, le costaba incluso respirar, por el sabor a cobre en su boca, seguramente era porque sus pulmones comenzaban a llenarse de sangre. Todo lo que podía sentir era dolor, especialmente desde sus ojos… o lo que ahora quedaba de ellos, mientras yacía en el suelo impregnado con su sangre.

Estaba vivo, apenas consciente pero vivo, y no pudo evitar oír a sus padres gritando el nombre de su hermana y hermano. Lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia fueron algunas imágenes borrosas de sus padres, Minato levantando a un inconsciente Menma y Kushina a Mito, olvidándose de él otra vez.

El sentimiento de ser traicionado nuevamente, solo hizo el dolor más fuerte.

 _¡No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO! No así... No quiero morir así... ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡NO VOY A MORIR ASI!_

De nada sirvió gritar coléricamente en su mente, pues medio segundo despues, cayo inconsciente.

 _Una hora despues_

 _Hospital de Konoha_

Minato y Kushina estaban parados en el corredor principal del hospital, mientras un equipo de Ninjas Médicos examinaban a sus hijos. El incidente realmente los había alterado, ya que no esperaban que un simple combate terminase en aquello. Sus tres hijos estaban ahora en el hospital, y no sabían nada sobre su condición.

El sonido de un 'click' llamó la atención de ambos.

La puerta se abrió para revelar al jefe de los médicos. Él caminó afuera del cuarto y cerró suavemente la puerta detrás suyo—Hokage-sama— saludo respetuosamente el doctor.

—Los niños, ¿están bien?— preguntó Minato, la preocupación de su pregunta claramente visible en su cara.

—Menma y Mito están a salvo. Tienen un pequeño agotamiento de Chakra. Volverán a estar bien en unas pocas horas— Informó el hombre.

Al oír esas palabras, ambos padres sintieron como si un gran peso hubiera sido levantado de sus hombros. Suspiraron con alivio, pera la dura mirada del doctor y su ceño fruncido no les auguraron nada bueno.

—Su otro hijo, Naruto, por otro lado…— El médico se detuvo mientras fruncía el ceño, preocupando a los dos.

—¿Qué le pasa?— preguntó Kushina con algo de miedo en su voz, pensó las cosas detenidamente y con bastante dolor recordó como dejaron a Naruto solo mientras se llevaban a Menma y Mito, fueron Hiruzen, Itachi, Gai y Mikoto los que lo trajeron al hospital. Todos usando el máximo cuidado posible. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente al recordar que abandonaron a su hijo herido.

—No estoy seguro si va a recuperarse completamente… o si va a vivir— el hombre tomó una pausa, para luego mirar a ambos padres que abrieron los ojos con shock y terror. El doctor inhalo para dar el informe más duro de su carrera—. Ha perdido una gran cantidad de sangre, además de que algo de ella se a filtrado a sus pulmones, pero ese ya no es el problema mayor. El inconveniente es el Chakra del Kyuubi. La energía que Menma dejó en el cuerpo de Naruto ha provocado un daño serio a sus órganos principales, especialmente a sus ojos. Los cuales han sido dañados irreparablemente, tiene quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en muñecas y manos… algunas cervicales de su columna vertebral fueron golpeadas con fuerza… no moriría por ello pero caminar le será dificil y doloroso… y su red de Chakra esta viéndose afectada por el Chakra del Kyuubi. En el mejor de los casos esto podria generar que su cuerpo lo asimilara y aumentara sus reservas… en el peor caso, **en el caso más probable** , su red de Chakra quedara inutilizada, sin capacidad de usar Chakra nunca más. Su cuerpo se ha apagado para entrar en un estado de coma y no es seguro si despertara. Temo que no hay nada que pueda hacer. Perdónenme— se disculpo visualmente arrepentido, no conocía al niño pero ni un Shinobi veterano debería pasar por aquello—. Ni Tsunade-sama a podido ayudarnos con esto. Ella es la única que tiene las habilidades médicas para, posiblemente, curarlo y ni aun así es capaz de hacerlo— dicho aquello, los dejó parados ahí, en solitario, y fue a chequear el estado de sus otros pacientes.

Cuando los dos salieron de su trance, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la habitación de su hijo abandonado.

Lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos cuando lo vieron.

Tenía una máscara de oxígeno sobre su rostro, precisamente para ayudarlo a respirar.

Su pecho entero estaba cubierto en vendajes, pues en una operación peligrosa tuvieron que agujerearle el pecho y garganta para sacar la sangre, así como también su brazo izquierdo estaba envuelto en vendas, al igual que sus ojos, el lado izquierdo de su cara, parte de su cuello, en la frente y en sus manos y muñecas. Además, su tórax tenía un par de cables unidos a una máquina que monitoreaba sus latidos y su respiración. Las vendas que cubrían su pecho y ambos ojos estaban empapadas de sangre,, dándole a ambos padres una idea de la seriedad de sus heridas.

 _Es mi culpa_. Kushina lloraba desconsoladamente. _¿Qué clase de madre soy? Llevé a mis dos hijos al hospital por agotamiento de Chakra, pero me olvidé del hijo que se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre._

Minato no se estaba sintiendo mucho mejor que ella. Miró hacia abajo con vergüenza, en dirección a sus pies, al tiempo que apretaba sus puños. _Soy un padre terrible. ¿Cómo pude permitir que algo como esto le pasara a mi hijo? Todo esto… es mi culpa._

 _5 Horas Despues_

En la noche, la luna llena resplandecía brillantemente en el cielo de medianoche.

Sus rayos pálidos se escurrían a través de la ventana para descansar sobre el rostro de Naruto.

Los dedos de este tuvieron un breve espasmo antes de que su mano se apretase, la misma fue hasta los cables en su pecho y los arrancaron de cuajo, el "¡Piiiiiiiip!" de la maquina fue tapado por el sonido de los gruñidos del pelirrojo antes de que este bajara de la camilla.

No podía ver nada y a juzgar por el ardor en sus cuencas, era por una buena razon.

Los recuerdos en su mente eran borrosos.

…Padres…

…Destitución…

…Expulsión…

…Pelea…

…Menma y Mito…

Comenzó a caminar con el odio recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, odio. Él, quien nunca tenía odio contra nadie, ni una pizca de ello, sentía tanto odio que si no fuera por su estado actual, hubiera ido a matar a su "familia"

Uso su tacto y oído para encontrar la ventana de la habitación, si es que tenía una.

Salio por ella, teniendo cuidado de hacer el menor ruido posible y llamar innecesariamente la atención.

Le dolía bastante la espalda al caminar, era como la sensación de estirar una extremidad y que esta tronase, solo que antes de eso venía un agudo dolor en el hueso.

Camino hasta que el sonido de sirenas de hospital estuviera tan lejos que no lo pudiera oír.

Oía a la gente murmurar a su alrededor, suponía que eran gente, aunque tenía los ojos destrozados sus otros sentidos estaban agudizados al punto que los oía perfectamente.

—"Oye, ¿ese no es?"

—"Es el hijo inútil de Hokage-sama"

—"Dicen que Menma-sama y Mito-sama lo dejaron en ese estado por interferir cuando los nombraron las cabezas del clan"

—"Bah, un inútil como él se lo tiene merecido"

—"Hubiera sido mejor que se muriera de una vez"

Naruto camino y siguió caminando, podía oír cada murmullo y cada palabra de esos **_malditos._**

Sentía **_TANTO_** odio que su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de furia.

Ya no sentía fuerzas para continuar despues de caminar por 1 hora, 53 Minutos.

Lo cual nos lleva al punto del comienzo de esta historia.

Un pequeño niño moribundo en un callejón oscuro, justo enfrente de un contenedor de basura.

 _¿Por qué?_

La pregunta de aquel niño no fue escuchada por nadie, solo fue un débil susurro.

 _¿Qué tengo de malo?_

 _¿Por qué no me quisieron?_

 _¿Por qué me abandonaron?_

De los destrozados ojos del niño surgieron lagrimas de sangre, pues los lagrimales fueron dañados con todo el resto de los ojos.

Lagrimas de ira.

Impotencia.

Odio.

Tristeza.

Y sobretodo, lagrimas de dolor.

—¿Mmm?— una voz curiosa hizo que el niño girase su mirada hacía la derecha, justo por donde había entrado a aquel callejón—. ¡Cielo santo! Pequeñín, ¿Qué te a pasado?— la voz de un hombre, sonaba… extraña… era una mezcla extraña, sonaba como la de un joven por el tono de voz, pero se podía sentir la madurez en ella.

—A-Ayuda… por… favor— suplico, él, quien nunca aceptaba ayudas o se doblegaba ante nadie, estaba tan desesperado por vivir que su orgullo, ya roto de por si por la humillación dada por sus hermanos, flaqueaba débilmente.

—Déjame que te revise, y tratare de arreglar lo que pueda— al sentir unas manos pasándose por su cara, pecho y estomago, Naruto no pudo evitar recaer en como se sentía las manos de aquel hombre. Eran duras, no tanto como para ser doloroso, pero parecían las manos de alguien que a luchado con infinidad de armas y se han puesto callosas—. Valla que has terminado en un muy mal estado, sobretodo por este Chakra tan nocivo que te esta envenenando y matando lentamente— al oír lo de morir lentamente la respiración del pelirrojo comenzó a acelerarse, pero el desconocido puso una mano encima de su pecho para calmarle—. Escucha; tranquilízate o esto te dolerá más, tengo una forma de salvarte, pero tienes que hacer un sacrificio— el silencio de Naruto fue tomado por el desconocido como un afirmación de que continuara—. El sacrifico será el cortar todo lazo sanguíneo o genético con tus progenitores o cualquier familiar, de cierta forma, renacerás como una persona completamente nueva e incluso tu cuerpo cambiara para adaptarse a este "renacimiento" ¿estas dispuesto a todo eso— Sin Nombre, como le llamaba Naruto en esos instantes, noto como el mismo asentía débilmente con la cabeza, su estado actual no le permitía hacer más—. Bien, pero te advierto; va a dolerte, y mucho.

Naruto sintio una mano en su pecho, justo en su corazón y otra en su cabeza, si fuera capaz de ver, hubiera notado el brillo rojo y azul que salía de cada mano—. **Watashi wa sore wa Jikan to Kūkan no genri o sakusei shi ta taiyō ga mo~tsu te ki ra suru to uchū mūn watashi no kami no kotoba shussei sandā ni yotte shiji shi ta (Yo aquel que a creado los principios del tiempo y el espacio. El que a traído el sol y la luna al universo, ordeno por mi divina palabra, el nacimiento del trueno)** —

Y allí lo sintio.

Si el dolor en sus ojos, pecho y espalda era bastante, esto era el infierno mismo.

Era como si cada célula de su cuerpo gritara en pura agonía mientras era arrancada y remplazada con otra, los huesos de su cuerpo se sentían como si se fracturaran y quebraran en millones de astillas antes de volverse a arreglar y el dolor en sus ojos, si antes era mucho, ahora se sentía como si acido estuviera bañándolos.

Pera al terminar, tenía la vista borrosa, borrosa si pero la tenía nuevamente. Parpadeo un par de veces al poder ver a un joven delante suyo, no parecía tener edad más allá de 19-21 años, una altura entre los 1.90 m y 2.09 m, además de ser un tanto musculoso y vestía de una manera curiosa.

Su cabello era bastante largo, llegándole a la espalda, era erizado, incluso más que si cabello o él de Minato, era de un color azul oscuro, tenía algunos mechones rojos en cada parte de arriba del cabello junto con unos mechones de color blanco, pareciendo púas. Sus ojos eran de un hipnotizador color dorado oscuro, además de que tenia un contorno o sombra de color rojo debajo de los parpados.

Su vestimenta era… rara. Incluso para los Shinobi que no tenían un estilo concreto de vestir era una vestimenta rara. Tenía unas botas gigantes, no por los pies ya que eran de un tamaño moderado sino porque no terminaban en el talón sino que lo hacían hasta las rodillas, el cerquillo de las botas era de un color rojo, tenían una franja blanca en el centro y a los lados eran de color negro además de tener una especie de cinta metálica con 3 pinchos en cada bota, justo por las rodillas estaba una especie de protección de rodillas doradas con un rubí en el centro y debajo una cinta bordeada de dorado y por dentro un color rojo. Tenía unos pantalones negro cubriéndole los muslos, unos guantes negros sin dedos con una especie de anillos dorados en las muñecas y una lengüeta roja por debajo de dicho anillo, finalmente un chaleco negro con protuberancias amarillas y pelaje blanco que le cubría los hombros.

Todo en todo, era bastante imponente y atemorizante, pues Naruto no pudo evitar encogerse ante la mirada dorada del hombre.

—¿Cual es tu nombre, pequeño niño?— la pregunta de "Sin Nombre" hizo que el pelirrojo tragara saliva, amedrentado.

—N-Naruto, señor— respondió respetuosamente el niño, ya nunca volvería a usar el apellido de Minato o Kushina, ni siquiera les consideraba sus padres ahora.

El Ojidorado sonrío con amabilidad a Naruto, tranquilizándole levemente, y Sin Nombre, revelo su nombre.

—Mucho gusto, pequeño Naruto. Mi nombre es Izanagi, Okami no Izanagi.


	2. El Dios de Dioses

**¿17 Reviews y 50 favs y Follows con 1 capitulo? ¡YAY, SOY POPULAR! Ok, no :v**

 **Como sea, gracias por el gran aprecio a esta historia, pero dejemos eso de lado y… ¡RESPONDAMOS LOS FUCK*** REVIEWS!**

 **Para cronos999, me alegra que el cap te gustara. ¡Yuju! 10 de 10 ¡Bitches! Aquí esta el cap my friend.**

 **Para jenko99, me alegra que el fic y el cap te gustaran… es solo que quería sacarme la idea de la cabeza ya que la tengo desde hace mucho tiempo y no quería que se me fuera la inspiración. Hmm, creo que es de Naruto, el Ninja Audaz, aunque no te lo recomiendo, no es que sea malo solo es que: A: no dice bien los Jutsus y objetos (puso las píldoras de soldado como croquetas de alimento y al Kuchiyose no Jutsu como el Kushiyose no Jutsu) y B: Nerfea demasiado a Naruto al no darle más que Taijutsu, dificultarle el usar las puertas internas, no dejarle usar su potencial verdadero (podía vencer a la mitad de Kurama quedando con solo una herida en el brazo con el potencial real). Me alegra que la pelea te gustara, nunca he sabido si soy bueno haciéndolas. ¡No voy a dejar de cambiar el cabello :V! Pff, los dos únicos golpes reales que le afectaron fueron culpa de Minato, el cual a pesar de que no me agrada tampoco lo odio (y con semejante esposa deberia). Y sobre lo que Izanagi te debe… (el autor mira como Izanagi estaba siendo obligado a crear millones de toneladas de oro y cada vez que se detenía un golpe con un látigo lo obligaba a seguir cortesía de Izanami) te lo pagara… y con intereses. Hmm, un cameo de Pesadilla… claro, aunque sería despues de pelear con enemigo asquerosamente OP Naruto va contra OTRO enemigo AUN MÁS OP que acompañaba al anterior y allí… bueno no quiero espoliarte. Kukuku, Konoha va a volverse mi PERRA (No en el sentido sexual… espero). Ni a Pesadilla le gusta el Gore y Lemon juntos, créeme, vi un anime en el que pasaba eso y no era agradable. Naruto con 10 años y 1.50 m de estatura lo miro normal, yo a esa edad medía 1.55 y mi hermana menor mide 1.53 a esa edad… dudo de que Menma muera pero SI que va a sufrir, Kukukuku.**

 **Para Gjr-Sama, ¡El mero amo de todos a llegado, Bitches!**

 **Para Kurayami No Kami, Me alegra que te gustara el primer Cap. Le daré duro contra el Muro 7w7. Itachi es Itachi, así que no podía ponerlo del lado de los "ignorantes".**

 **Para** **THE BLACK SHIELD, ¡PERO QUE JODIDAMENTE CHINGON REVIEW! En el buen sentido claro.**

 **Para Leonard Sharksun, en Konoha todos tienen mentalidad de cordero así que todos serán unos cabrones, su nueva familia será una mucho mejor que la anterior eso es seguro.**

 **Para** **darthgamer007, me alegra que te gustara.**

 **Para , estoy de acuerdo, los Fic de negligencia son demasiado repetitivos, algunos solo son un copy-paste de otros. Pesadilla probablemente aparecerá en una cameo en el futuro.**

 **Para** **Eien no hiryu, Awwwww, eso es tierno… excepto la parte de Rule 34. El cap 40 de la Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki tardara ya que será más largo que el resto. Meh, esto es más como diamante, ok no, exagero, ni que fuera Minecraft XD.**

 **Para** **carlos29, no esperes más, ¡Aquí esta! :D**

 **Para** **blacknigthwalker, Me encante que te encante :D. No, no, no. Estas mal, los Jinchuriki no son inmunes al Genjutsu, Naruto canon fue atrapado cientos de veces en Genjutsus, la única ventaja que tienen es tener mucho Chakra que vuelven más sencillo el liberarse de ellos, claro, si están en buenos términos con su Bijuu (lo cual con Menma y Mito JAMÁS pasara) este puede liberar un pulso en la red de Chakra de su contendor y liberarlo. Además de que el Kokuangyo no Jutsu era uno de los Genjutsus más fuertes vistos en la serie, tanto que ni Hiruzen que era un ninja nivel Kage se pudo liberar de el, Menma será fuerte pero ahora mismo solo tiene 10 años, no es invencible y Naruto tampoco lo es ya que activo el Genjutsu por 45 segundos, usando píldoras de soldado para doparse de Chakra ya que normalmente moriría al usar el Genjutsu por más de 3 segundos.**

 **Para BrandonX0** **, el Mero-Mero. Y alguien que esta de acuerdo con lo que pienso, tratare de ser lo más original que pueda.**

 **Para Dragonzord92, Me alegra que el cap te interesara y aquí se vera la reacción de ambos.**

 **Para** **Loveless, Naruto no se quejara de nada… posiblemente solo de que Izanagi lo deje medio muerto en los entrenamientos pero nada más… no será egoísta porque va a ayudar a varias personas con cosas muy importantes. Naruto no será God-Like de golpe, estimo que Post-entrenamiento será nivel Jounin-Anbu y Post-Experiencia será nivel Anbu-Kage (de nivel bajo). Me diste una grandiosa idea con Franklin Richards y Jean Grey, seguramente los usare… muy pero muy en el futuro del fic. Además de que las capacidades mentales serán para simular Genjutsu. Oh, hice un breve tributo a la Speddforce de Flash en la pelea de Naruto contra sus hermanos. Habrá romance, SIP, tratare de ser lo más romántico que pueda (no homo), el Harem será casi en su totalidad de chicas que NO formen parte de Konoha, las únicas que creo que se arrepentirían serian Satsuki, Ino y Anko, y no es del todo seguro. Las chicas que nombraste estarán 7w7, junto con una que otra de las películas y otras… sobre Fem Itachi… todo puede cambiar con el escritor adecuado my friend 7W7 ×2.**

 **Para** **Guest y** **ryuumaou, ya no esperan más gente.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho solo que queda decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **El Dios de Dioses**

 **Izanagi no Okami (Izanagi el Gran Dios)** , también conocido como **Izanagi-no-Mikoto** , es un dios nacido de las siete generaciones divinas en la mitología sintoísta, es también referido en el Kojiki como "el hombre que invita".

Él y su esposa **Izanami** crearon muchas islas, deidades y antepasados en el mundo. Cuando **Izanami** murió dando a luz, **Izanagi** intentó, pero falló, rescatarla del **Yomi** , el inframundo.

En el rito de limpieza posterior a su regreso, él engendró a **Amaterasu (Diosa del Sol)** de su ojo izquierdo, **Tsukuyomi (Diosa de la Luna)** de su ojo derecho, y **Susano'o (Dios de las tormentas, el mar, tempestades, las batallas y muchas cosas más)** de su nariz.

Cuando **Izanagi** bajo al **Yomi** para rescatar a **Izanami** el lugar estaba completamente oscuro pero logro escuchar la voz de su amada Izanami, aunque sonaba diferente eso no le importo y obedeció cuando ella le dijo que esperase un poco debido a que debía pedirle permiso a los reyes del **Yomi** si se le permitía irse.

 **Izanagi** espero, espero y espero aun más.

Se dice que Izanagi espero por 253 días a que Izanami regresase, aunque no es del todo exacto ya que espero 253 siglos en la oscuridad de la entrada del Yomi. Cuando se iba a cumplir el siglo numero 254 de su espera se adentro en las profundidades del **Yomi**.

Gracias a sus capacidades **Izanagi** fue capaz de encontrar a su esposa y, transformando un alfiler incrustado en su oreja en una antorcha, encontró a **Izanami.**

Pero… cuando miro antes de tiempo a su esposa, él contemplo su monstruoso e infernal estado.

Izanami era hermosa, siempre lo fue, pero a Izanagi jamás le importo su apariencia, incluso cuando la vio en _ese_ estado la seguía considerando hermosa ya que lo que él amaba de ella eran los momentos que pasaron juntos.

Aun así, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por su estado.

El cuerpo de Izanami se miraba podrido cual cadáver y ennegrecido en toda parte de su cuerpo, sus manos, antes tersas y suaves, se volvieron garras negras y duras, su hermoso cabello rojizo se torno blanco como si de canas se tratasen, sus hermosos ojos azules fueron remplazados por unas cuencas con la esclerótica roja, la iris de un ojo era de un color rojo sangre brillando por sobre la esclerótica y el otro era de color verde, su boca había desaparecido en su totalidad y la ropa que normalmente llevaba fue remplazada por un gran manto blanco que su esposo conocía demasiado bien.

El manto de la **Akuma no Megami (Diosa de los Demonios)**

Ella avergonzada y enfurecida, le persigue para matarle junto con más de mil demonios

Izanagi tuvo que luchar contra los 8 Dioses del Trueno que nacieron a partir de diferentes partes del cadáver de Izanami:

 **Ohoikazuchi** (Gran Rayo/大雷), surgido de la cabeza de Izanami.

 **Honoikazuchi** (Fuego del Rayo/火雷), surgido del pecho.

 **Kuroikazuchi** (Rayo Negro/黒雷), surgido del abdomen.

 **Sakuikazuchi** (Rayo Giratorio/折雷), surgido de los genitales.

 **Wakaikazuchi** (Joven Trueno/若雷), surgido del brazo izquierdo.

 **Tsuchiikazuchi** (Rayo Terrestre/土雷), surgido del brazo derecho.

 **Naruikazuchi** (Resonancia del Rayo/鳴雷), surgido del pie izquierdo.

Y finalmente **Fusuikazuchi** (Rayo Acostado/伏雷), surgido del pie derecho.

Izanami se encontraba avergonzada por su apariencia y comando a las **Yomotsushikome (Mujeres Horrendas del Mundo de las Tinieblas)** montando una persecución a Izanagi.

En su huida, él creo una guirnalda de la nada y la tiró al suelo convirtiéndose en un racimo de uvas. Las Yomotsushikome comenzaron a comerlas e Izanagi huyó, pero le seguían persiguiendo, así que arranco varios de sus cabellos y los tiró al suelo convirtiéndolos en brotes de bambú, provocando que las Yomotsushikome se los comieran y así pudo huir Izanagi.

No obstante, Izanami decidió lanzar a los **Ocho Dioses del Trueno** y a mil quinientos guerreros del país de Yomi, es decir demonios, para continuar con la persecución.

Izanagi desenvaino su espada de diez palmos y blande con ella, para continuar con la huida.

Como le seguían persiguiendo, al llegar al Yomotsu Hirasaka, la pendiente que desciende de la tierra de los vivos al Yomi, Izanagi tomó tres melocotones de un árbol que había crecido en aquel lugar y les golpeó con ellos y todos los que le perseguían huyeron.

Finalmente, Izanami fue quien montó persecución a Izanagi, pero él levantó una roca que ni un billón de hombres podrían levantar para bloquear la pendiente y la colocó.

En ese instante, ambos cruzaron sus miradas por última vez.

Izanami promete:

 _ **Por cada día que me encuentre aquí, matare a mil humanos y cuando salga de aquí, iré por ti y te matare.**_

Pero Izanagi replica:

 _Pues cada día, yo creare mil quinientos humanos… y buscare la manera de sacarte de tú prisión._

Al salir de Yomi, Izanagi decide eliminar todas las impurezas que hay en su cuerpo haciendo una **Ceremonia de Purificación (Misogi)** que consistió en un baño en el arroyo Ahakihara en Tachibana no Ono, en el olvidado y destruido país de Tsukushi.

A medida que se iba despojando sus ropajes y accesorios al suelo nacen las siguientes doce divinidades:

Tsukitatsufunato, surgido del bastón.

Michi-no-Nagachiha, surgido del obi.

Tokihakashi, surgido de su bolsa.

Wazurahinoushi, surgido de las botas.

Michimata, surgido de la hakama.

Akiguhi-no-ushi, surgido de la corona.

Okizakaru, surgido del brazalete de la mano izquierda.

Okitsunagisabiko, surgido también del brazalete de la mano izquierda.

Okitsukahibera, surgido igualmente del brazalete de la mano izquierda.

Hezakaru, surgido del brazalete de la mano derecha.

Hetsunagisabiko, surgido también del brazalete de la mano derecha.

Hetsukahibera, surgido igualmente del brazalete de la mano derecha.

Posteriormente, Izanagi se despoja de la impureza que recibió al estar en el país de Yomi. En este proceso nacen dos deidades:

Yasomagatsuhi y Ohomagatsuhi.

Luego, al despojarse de la maldición nacen tres dioses más:

Kamunaobi.

Ohonaobi.

Izunome.

Después, en el momento de lavarse con agua la parte inferior de su cuerpo nacen dos dioses:

Sokotsuwatatsumi.

Sokotsutsunoo.

Al lavarse la parte media de su cuerpo nacen otros dos dioses:

Nakatsuwatatsumi.

Nakatsutsunoo.

Por último, al lavarse la parte superior de su cuerpo nacen otros dos dioses:

Uhatsuwatatsumi y Uhatsutsuno.

En el último paso de la ceremonia de purificación, Izanagi se lavó el ojo izquierdo y de el nació Amaterasu Ohomikami (Gran Diosa del Sol)

Al lavarse el ojo derecho nació Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto (Gran Diosa de la Luna)

Y al lavarse la nariz nació Takehaya-susano'o-no-Mikoto (Gran Dios de las Tormentas).

Con estos tres dioses, llamados Mihashira-no-Uzu-no-Miko (Tres Grandes Hijos Ilustres), Izanagi les ordenó su investidura.

Amaterasu recibió el mandato de gobernar Takamagahara y recibió un collar de joyas llamado Mikuratanano-no-Kami (Juntas Celestiales de Dios) de parte de Izanagi.

Tsukuyomi recibió el mandato de gobernar el mundo de la noche.

Y finalmente Takehaya-susano'o recibió el mandato de gobernar los mares.

Eso era todo lo que Naruto sabía sobre el Dios Izanagi. Claro, no creía que aquel hombre enfrente suyo fuera un Dios, despues de todo, varias personas llamaban a sus hijos como dioses o hijos de dioses como una costumbre de "buena suerte" para que al crecer tuvieran mucho prestigio.

—Fui creado, pequeño Naruto, no tengo padres, y tampoco he tenido muy buena suerte— la voz de Izanagi lo saco de sus cavilaciones e hizo que abriera los ojos pues podía jurar que él sabía lo que pensaba.

Y Naruto, actuando como cualquier persona lo haría, comenzó a reírse hasta que le dolieron las costillas— Ya enserio, señor… ¿Quién es usted?— pregunto nuevamente, no creyendo las palabras del Ojidorado.

—Ya te he respondido. Soy Izanagi no Okami, Dios de la Vida, la Muerte, el Tiempo, el Espacio… y todo lo demás.

Alzando una ceja, el pelirrojo dudo de la cordura de aquel hombre enfrente suyo.

—¡Oye, no estoy loco! Qué no me creas no es mi culpa— renegó el supuesto Dios.

Al notar que nuevamente parecía leerle el pensamiento, el pelirrojo abrio los ojos con shock impregnándole la cara—¿U-Usted.. d-de verdad es un Dios?— tartamudeo Naruto, nervioso por primera vez en su vida.

—Sip, de la séptima generación para ser más precisos— el pelirrojo se sintio atragantarse con su propia saliva.

Un Dios .

¡Un jodido Dios estaba enfrente suyo!

—Seh… a todos los que se los cuento reaccionan así— comento el de cabellos varia color rascándose la frente en expresión dubitativa.

Y Naruto, haciendo lo más normal del mundo, se desmayo.

5 minutos despues y con un Naruto respirando agitadamente en una bolsa, Izanagi procedió a hablarle al pelirrojo de manera más calmada.

—Okey… creo que tantos cientos de miles de millones de años me abrían advertido que reaccionarias así— menciono el Ojidorado rascándose la mejilla—Y… ¿planeas decirme como terminaste en ese estado?

—…Mis… "padres"— declaró el chico en un tono enojado, escondiendo su ira y tristeza en él—. A ellos les importa más mis otros hermanos que yo. Para ellos, no soy nadie. No les importa si vivo o muero...—

Bajo la mirada y comenzó a decirle todo sobre el abandono de sus padres, sus hermanos menores, y el favoritismo que ambos tenían sobre él.

Incluso después de oír la triste historia de Naruto, el rostro del Ojidorado no mostró emoción alguna. Miró al chico con sus ojos dorados. Y después de un largo minuto de silencio, habló de nuevo—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—N-No lo sé— respondió Naruto mientras nuevamente se sentaba en el suelo, envolvía sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y enterraba su cara en sus rodillas—. Quizás solo me quede a morir aquí—

—… Puedo ayudarte, si eso es lo que quieres.

El pelirrojo levanto su mirada entre sus piernas para ver la mano enguantada y extendida del Dios—¿Por qué?

La pregunta de Naruto hizo que Izanagi alzara una ceja, curioso—¿"Por qué", qué?

—Dices que eres un Dios, ¿Verdad?— Izanagi asintió—. ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? Incluso para mis padres soy un inútil— la declaración de Naruto hizo que el Dios endureciera la mirada.

—Naruto, **mírame** — ordeno el Ojidorado y Naruto, amedrentado, obedeció—. Eres muchas cosas, pequeño, pero estás lejos de ser un inútil. Y aunque lo fueras, no me importa. Ya te he dicho que **SOY UN DIOS.** Y como Dios, puedo hacerlo todo… y si eres un inútil, te aseguro que te puedo convertir en un autentico Dios entre Dioses.

Naruto parpadeo con incredulidad ante lo dicho por Izanagi quien seguía con la mano extendida.

—Lo que hice hace unos minutos no fue solo curarte, te hice un nuevo cuerpo con mi propia carne y sangre. Prácticamente te volví mi hijo. Ahora mismo posees mis genes más activos que cualquiera de mis otros hijos, Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu nacieron de mis ojos, más de 15 de mis hijos nacieron de mera ropa, los hijos demoniacos de Izanami nacieron de su vientre y cuerpo. Pero todos ellos nacen con fracciones de nuestro poder. Tú, renaciste de mi propio ser, jamás tendré un hijo que puede heredar más poder de mi que tú.

El pelirrojo, asombrado, se miro las palmas de las manos, desde hace unos minutos se sentía incluso mejor que antes de haber sido herido. Aunque en el relato de Izanagi noto algo extraño— ¿Pero que hay de Susano'o y Kagutsuchi?— la pregunta inocente del pelirrojo hizo que Izanagi abriera la boca y la cerrara antes de bajarla con expresión sombría y arrepentida. Eso hizo que Naruto se arrepintiera de su pregunta—. L-L-Lo lamento. No quise decir algo malo…

—No, no es tu culpa, no lo sabías… (suspiro) Kagutsuchi fue el primer dios del fuego, al nacer mato a Izanami quemándola por dentro y yo… cuando vi morir al amor de mi vida… yo… yo… estaba tan furioso que no me controle y mate por accidente a mi hijo— la mirada arrepentida y dolida del Ojidorado hizo que Naruto se diera cuenta de que lo que se decía en la mitología sintoísta en la que se contaba que estando furioso Izanagi mato a su propio hijo con una espada de diez palmos era mentira, el jamás quiso matarlo—. Y Susano'o… él me odia a muerte, al igual que Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Shinigami y todo deidad… solo que él me culpa por la muerte de Izanami… Jejeje… se parece mucho a mi en ese aspecto.

El Dios bajo la mirada, triste y melancólico. Por dicha mirada, Naruto supo que había tocado terreno vedado y decidió cambiar el tema rápidamente.

—¿Qué me paso exactamente?

Eso era algo que rondaba su mente desde que Izanagi lo había sanado, ya que se sentía incluso mejor que antes.

Una risa entre dientes del Dios hizo que se pusiera levemente nervioso— Niño, ¿Qué NO te paso? — la pregunta del Dios solo hizo que la curiosidad del pelirrojo aumentase—. Ahora mismo eres mucho más fuerte que antes, claro, sin exagerar demasiado. Reconstruí tus huesos aumentando su dureza y flexibilidad, al igual que con tus músculos ya que hice que logren aumentar su fuerza y velocidad, mejor dicho, ahora tus músculos en el futuro podrán llegar a tener mayor fuerza que cualquier humano pero jamás se sobrecrecerán. El mayor problema fueron tus ojos ya que estaban destrozados completamente, así que te di unos como los míos— al oír aquello el pelirrojo parpadeo antes de mirarse en un charco, el agua estaba oscura y maloliente pero la luna brillaba lo suficiente como para poder verse en ella.

Sus ojos.

El azul oscuro había desaparecido completamente, ahora, un tono azul brillante estaba en su lugar, no parecía celeste, literalmente brillaba ya que incluso Izanagi podia ver los ojos brillar en la oscuridad de aquel callejón.

—Wow… ¿¡Qué puedo hacer con ellos!?— pregunto, pues a pesar de todo seguía siendo un niño de 10 años.

Izanagi solo rio antes de poner un dedo entre sus labios a forma de silencio— Es un secreto—

El pelirrojo no le importo, de hecho, estaba contento, muy contento, ahora podía ver nuevamente—¿Cómo me curo, Izanagi-sama?— el susodicho se rasco la nuca de manera avergonzada.

—Deja el "sama", podre ser un Dios pero no soy alguien que merezca respeto— Naruto, no queriendo molestar al que era conocido entre los Sintoístas como el Dios Más Fuerte, asintió obedientemente—. Y el como te cure… ventajas de la Omnipotencia.

—¿Omni-qué?— pregunto Naruto.

—Omnipotencia, ser capaz de hacerlo todo— informo Izanagi mientras ponía un dedo en el pecho de Naruto, justo encima de su corazón pero más importante, sobre la bata medica que lo cubría y que le habían puesto en el hospital. Como si nada, de un segundo a otro, la bata medica fue cambiada por una ropa más normal. Unos pantalones azul oscuro, unas botas negras y una camisa roja. El pequeño pelirrojo parpadeo con impresión ante aquel "truco de magia"—. Al ser Omnipotente, puedo hacer lo que sea, desde la cosa más simple como parpadear, hasta romper las leyes del tiempo y el espacio—

Al terminar de decir aquello Izanagi levanto a Naruto a sus hombros, este hizo un sonido de "EP" ante la sorpresa—Espere… si usted puede hacer lo que sea… ¿No podría sacar a su esposa Izanami del Yomi?

—… Lo he intentado, millones y millones de veces… pero esos cabrones sabían lo que hacían cuando pusieron a Izanami como la nueva Diosa del Yomi.

El murmuro de Izanagi fue escuchado por Naruto quien, curioso, no pudo evitar preguntar—¿Esos cabrones?

Izanagi guardo silencio mirando a la nada mientras caminaba con el pequeño Naruto sobre sus hombros, no dijo ninguna palabra, como si con ello quisiera materializarle sus pensamientos acerca de no querer hablar sobre ello.

—Existen… reglas para nosotros los dioses, cuando nací se me fueron inculcadas; Numero uno: Un Dios jamás matara o herirá a otro ser vivo. Numero dos: Un Dios no puede enamorarse de un humano. Numero tres: Esta prohibido revivir a alguien. Y Numero cuatro: Los Dioses no pueden interferir con el plano material, es decir, no podemos cambiar sucesos importantes que pasen en este mundo o en otros. Izanami ahora es parte del Yomi que forma parte del plano material, así que no puedo hacerlo a menos que rompa las reglas… ya he roto muchas veces las reglas, si lo hago una vez más, **ellos** sabrán donde estoy. Y no quiero manchar más mi nombre con más sangre.

Naruto despues de eso no pregunto quienes eran **ellos** , aparentemente Izanagi no quería decirlo, solo miro al cielo nocturno notando como todas las calles estaban vacías y como las estrellas brillaban—¿A dónde vamos?

—Vivo en una casa en una isla al otro lado del mundo, allí te podre entrenar para que te vuelvas más fuerte— el Ojiazul simplemente hundió la barbilla en la gran melena multicolor de Izanagi.

—¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, me eligió a mi para entrenarme?

Izanagi se detuvo por un segundo antes de sonreír levemente— Creo que porque me recuerdas a mi, y que, despues de escuchar tú historia, me dieron ganas de ayudarte a patearle el culo a esos arrogantes— respondió el Dios con jocosidad.

—… Gracias… Izanagi— el susodicho, simplemente le sonrió.

—No hay de que…

 _Mansión Namikaze_

 _(07:00 PM)_

 _(2 Horas Antes)_

Kushina Uzumaki se sentía como una deshonra para su Clan y como la peor basura que existiera.

Los Uzumaki eran, sobretodo, un Clan que valoraba su familia por sobre todas las cosas, una familia entera que prefería la muerte encima del abandono a uno de sus familiares.

Y su hijo estaba en el hospital por su culpa.

Para tratar de distraer su mente, fue al Álbum familiar para buscar aunque fuera una sola foto de Naruto.

El corazón se le encogió cuando no encontró ninguna.

Cumpleaños.

Regalos.

Viajes.

Incluso de cuando eran bebes.

Solo había fotos de Menma y Mito. No había, ni una sola, foto de su primogénito.

—Mina-kun— musito Kushina cuando llego a la oficina de su marido y lo vio, estaba firmando y firmando papeles, no por oficio, pues eran documentos que fácilmente se podrían aplazar por meses, simplemente necesitaba distraerse de la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro—. ¿T-T-Tu has… has visto alguna foto de Naru-chan?— la pregunta con voz rota de la pelirroja solo hizo que el Namikaze suspirase derrotadamente.

—No… ya las busque y no encontré ninguna— informo el Namikaze mientras se pasaba la mano por los ojos y los apretaba levemente para secar las lagrimas que comenzaron a conglomerarse en sus ojos.

—Somos unos horribles padres— la declaración de una Kushina dolida emocionalmente hizo que Minato abriera la boca para hablar, pero la cerro al no encontrar argumento alguno para refutar sus palabras—. É-Él… mi pequeño Naru-chan… *sob*… estuvo esperándonos toda su vida… *sob*… y nunca hemos estado para él, ni cuando se estaba muriendo… *sob* *sob*… cuando lo dejábamos de lado… el se preguntaba cuando no lo abandonaríamos o cuando volveríamos. Él sabía muy bien que nosotros no estaríamos para él… *sob*… Itachi-kun le ayudo, no nosotros. Sandaime-sama le ayudo, no nosotros. Miko-chan le ayudo, no nosotros. Y ahora… ahora somos nosotros los que se preguntan cuando volverá… cuando se levantara de esa camilla… y si será capaz de perdonarnos— Kushina se puso las manos en la cara para tratar de apaciguar su llanto, sabía que merecía todo el odio de su hijo, lo sabía, pero eso no lo volvía menos doloroso.

—N-No digas eso Kushi-chan. Te prometo… prometo que el despertara… que nos perdonara… y que no tendrá que esperarnos nunca más, vamos a estar con…

—No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir, Minato— le refuto la pelirroja haciendo que Minato se mordiese la lengua con sorpresa, era la primera vez que Kushina le hablaba de esa manera, dejando de lado su infantilidad o su enojo, solo había tristeza y dolor en su voz.

Y eso fue todo lo que sintio Minato cuando la Ojivioleta se fue de la oficina.

Recordó algo importante, la daga que uso Naruto, aparentemente estaba hecha de metal conductor de Chakra y uno de sus Anbus la recogieron, con eso tal vez tuviera un recuerdo que compartir con su esposa, pero cuando abrio el cajón, vio la daga y trato de tocarla.

El filo se rompió.

El metal conductor de Chakra no solo era conocido por ser… bueno… metal conductor de Chakra. Sino también por ser increíblemente duro y resistente, que se rompiese así como así no era natural.

 _Un mal presagio._

Teorizo Minato antes de girarse a la ventana al escuchar alguien entrar por ella.

Al ver a su Sensei allí, con una expresión completamente seria, le dio un mal presagio.

—Minato… la profecía a cambiado.

Nunca en su vida, Minato sintio tanto miedo y dolor.

 _Con Naruto e Izanagi_

 _Miles de Kilómetros lejos de las naciones elementales._

Naruto abrio los ojos y se estiro en medio de la espalda de Izanagi, miro a los lados y pudo ver un camino de tierra simple, algo de pasto verde a los lados y un señalamiento cerca— ¿Dónde estamos, Izanagi? — pregunto el pelirrojo que jamás en su vida había visto aquel lugar.

—Oh, ya despertaste. Ahora mismo estamos bastante lejos de las naciones elementales — informo el Ojidorado mientras caminaba por el sendero de la derecha.

—¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido? — la pregunta del confundido y sorprendido Ojiazul solo hizo a Izanagi sonreír ya que para él solo habían pasado unos minutos.

—Nos teletransporte hasta aquí, a unos 10 kilómetros esta mi hogar y allí podre entrenarte, casi nadie pasa por allí… normalmente solo lo hacen vendedores ambulantes. _Malditos crowfos, tratando de robarse mi dinero… que bueno que hice explotar a cada uno de esos pequeños hijos de la…_

—Izanagi —la voz del niño en su espalda genero que el Dios dejara de maldecir a los vendedores que regularmente pasaban por su hogar e hizo que le pusiera atención a lo que iba a decir el pelirrojo—. He tratado de sentir mi Chakra pero no puedo… ¿Por qué…?

—Fácil. Ya no tienes Red de Chakra.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

Izanagi hizo una mueca—¿Quieres por favor NO gritarme en el oído?

—L-Lo siento, pero… ¿Cómo que ya no tengo Red de Chakra? — pregunto el Ojiazul consternadamente, despues de todo, el Chakra era vital para un Shinobi, incluso en la vida diaria se usaba.

—Veras… ¿Recuerdas el Chakra nocivo que dije que te estaba afectando? — cuando Naruto asintió el Dios continuo—. Veras, ese Chakra corrupto daño tu Red de Chakra al punto que cuando te encontré no había nada que reparar, estabas sin Chakra y morirías dentro de poco. Además, el repararla, o mejor dicho el crearte una nueva, de verdad que te habría matado o te habría dado un insoportable dolor.

Al terminar de hablar Izanagi sintio como Naruto le apretaba el pelo y hundía la cara en el mismo, seguramente el niño se sentiría terriblemente mal debido a que perdió algo que para los seres de este mundo era bastante valioso y posiblemente llegaría a llorar sino hacía algo, así que decidió darle una buena noticia—Mira, ahora que no tienes Chakra, no es del todo malo, así no podrás caer en Genjutsus ni los… ¿Hyuga, se llamaban?... podrán cerrar tus Tenketsus ya que no tienes.

—Pero… las técnicas más poderosas que tenían eran a base de Chakra— musito tristemente el pelirrojo.

—Pfff, por favor, tienes de maestro a alguien Omnipotente, podria convertirte en un patea culos con poderes exageradamente fuertes antes de que te dieras cuenta.

—¿Y porque no lo haces? — pregunto Naruto con un toque de curiosidad.

—No valorarías todo ese poder si viene de alguien más o si lo obtuviste solo porque si. Tienes que entrenar para ganártelos, además de ello lo que te daré serán cosas valiosas o simples, dependiendo de tu perspectiva y como los uses.

—¿Va a… darme algo más? — pregunto confuso el pequeño, pues para él, era suficiente con haberle sanado.

Izanagi asintió mientras el camino terminaba y comenzaba un frondoso bosque con árboles gigantescos, tanto que las ramas servían como puentes para moverse de un lugar a otro, y eran lo suficientemente anchos, grandes y gruesos como para caminar sin problemas por ellos.

—Creo recordar que me dijiste que poseías Katon, Futon, Raiton y Suiton antes, ¿verdad?— el ex-Uzumaki asintió — Bien, eso volverá más útil lo primero que te daré y será el Control de las Tormentas de Susano'o — dijo Izanagi mientras saltaba de rama en rama.

—¿Control… de las Tormentas?— pregunto Naruto, confuso.

—Si, Susano'o es capaz de controlar la tormentas debido al don que le di. Controla los rayos asemejando al Raiton. Da una potencia mayor que supera al Ranton. Controla el viento de manera más extensa que el Futon. El agua tambien forma parte de las tormentas por lo que tambien controla el agua. Además de que te permitirá controlar el clima para usarlo a tu favor— informo el Dios dejando impactado al pelirrojo.

—¡WOW! ¡¿Puedo hacer eso?!— pregunto emocionado.

—No, no puedes, ni siquiera te lo he dado, y te tardaras años en aprender a controlarlos y dominarlos, solo menciono los dones que te daré _por el momento._

》Luego estaría el Katon que será remplazado por una mezcla del control del fuego de Amaterasu y Kagutsuchi. Amaterasu puede generar distintos tipos de llamas; la llama azul que quema todo lo que sea malo. La llama roja tan caliente como el núcleo de un sol. Las llamas negras que queman todo pero son menos calientes que las rojas. La llama blanca que quema el alma y la llama dorada que en vez que quemar sana las heridas. De Kagutsuchi solo te ayudara con el control ya que ni Amaterasu las puede controlar del todo bien y te puedes tardar años o hasta décadas en hacerlo.

Ante eso Naruto tenía estrellitas en los ojos debido a lo asombrosas que sonaba cada habilidad, muy por encima de antes que lo unico que era el Jutsu de Bola de Fuego estándar.

—De Tsukuyomi… ¿Qué te puedo dar? ¿Qué te puedo dar?— se preguntaba el Ojidorado mientras caminaba verticalmente en una montaña.

 _El control de los astros es demasiado, literalmente controlaría planetas, soles o hasta galaxias e incluso la propia gravedad. No creo que sea su estilo usar técnicas de luz u oscuridad como Tsukuyomi lo hace, así que solo queda…_

—Creare una copia de la biblioteca de Tsukuyomi en tu Escape Mental y podrás acceder a el siempre que quieras— informo Izanagi esperándose una reacción de asombro de parte del niño pero este solo lo miro con la ceja alzada y levemente decepcionado.

—¿Eso es todo? — pregunto, recibiendo un sonido de indignación de parte del Dios, sonido que solo fue acrecentado por el eco que produjo las montañas a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo que "eso es todo"? Tsukuyomi tiene todos los libros que existan en su biblioteca y tu tendrás acceso a una copia exacta a ella en tú escape mental y dices "¿Eso es todo?"— pregunto el Okami ciertamente indignado.

—Okey, okey. Perdón, es solo que no es mi fuerte leer, en la aldea apenas y lo hacía para aprender algo útil— menciono el pelirrojo mientras su cabello estaba hacía arriba.

¿El por qué?

Izanagi estaba caminando en un acantilado de cabeza.

—¿Y que es eso de Escape Mental?

—Es, básicamente, la manifestación de tu mente. A los Jinchuriki como tus her… como Mito y Menma, se les es más fácil acceder ya que allí es donde esta encerrado su Bijuu. El lugar representa como es la personalidad, emociones y estabilidad mental de su dueño, aunque en el caso de los Jinchuriki tiende hacer algo lúgubre debido a que por lo que les pasan terminan volviéndose locos y/o pierden el raciocinio, o su sello es modificado para que se vea así— explico el pelimulticolor mientras subía una montaña baja en la que unos metro más arriba se miraba una casa—. Vas a tener que entrenar como loco, niño, y cuando termine tendrás que volver a las naciones elementales para poner aprueba todo ese entrenamiento… además de ganar experiencia, eso vale más que cualquier entrenamiento.

Naruto levanto la mirada pero agacho la cabeza para no golpearse con un gran cantidad de puertas Tori rojas puestas una enfrente de otra.

Miro al suelo y pudo notar como un camino de piedras iba hasta una enorme casa.

No era lujosa, pero se miraba más que confortable.

Era una casa de unos 40 metros de ancho y de dos pisos, tenía las paredes pintadas de color blanco además de tener un par de ventanas de moderado tamaño y unas cuantas flores y plantas a su alrededor, el techo estaba hecho de tejas de color rojo, había un árbol mediano a un lado cuyas hojas se miraban verdes, además de tener algunos melocotones que se miraban apetitosos.

—¡Aquí, pequeño Naruto, será tu entrenamiento! — declaro Izanagi haciendo que el pelirrojo lo mirase enojado.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de decirme pequeño!?

—¡No hasta que dejes de ser un enano!

Si Naruto estaba enojado porque lo llamasen pequeño el que le dijeran enano era peor.

Se bajo de la espalda de Izanagi y se sentó en el suelo con piernas y brazos cruzados con expresión refunfuñada.

—¡Para tu información, soy alto para mi edad!— exclamo, levemente enojado.

—Para mi aun así eres un enano, así que… ¡Mueve el culo! ¡Que vamos a comenzar el entrenamiento!— Naruto salto para esquivar una roca de por lo menos el triple de grande que él, no sabía que había hecho Izanagi para ponerla encima de él antes de que se diera cuenta y por el momento no quería saberlo.

¿Por qué no?

Porque Izanagi lo estaba mirando con varias rocas del doble del tamaño de la primera.

Así que sabiamente, Naruto emprendió la graciosa huida.

 _Konoha_

 _Mansión Namikaze_

 _(07:30 PM)_

 _Media hora despues_

Minato sintio un nudo en el estomago que casi lo hizo gorgotear de las nauseas al ver la habitación vacía enfrente suyo. No recordaba que el cuarto de Naruto fuera tan pequeño, ni que fuera tan frio o que estuviera tan vacío.

No había nada más que un cuarto vacío, no había cama, lámparas, mantas, armario, mesa, ni siquiera pintura pues estaba completamente blanco, además de estar bastante polvoriento. Apenas y había una ventana por la que se miraba la luna.

Despues de haber oído la nueva profecía de su maestro ¿Cómo podía sentirse? No entendía muchas de las cosas que decían en ella pero ya no decía nada de "rayo" "sol" o "luna". Esas cosas hicieron que lo relacionaran con sus dos hijos menores pero ahora no había comparación alguna. Y lo peor de todo, es que ahora casi seguramente hablaba de Naruto.

¿Qué tan equivocado había estado todo este tiempo?

Bastante, lo suficiente como para dejar al "Niño de la Profecía" en coma y en estado casi terminal, solo esperaba que Tsunade Senju fuera capaz de sanarlo correctamente.

Pero el destino tiene formas de joder a las personas de maneras muy irónicas.

—¡Hokage-sama!— el grito de una Anbu pelimorada con una mascara de gato llamo la atención del Hokage rubio quien se giro para ver como de una nube de humo dispersándose estaba una de sus Anbu más confiables.

—¿¡Qué pasa, Neko!?— exclamo el Yondaime mirando a la pelimorada y caminando hasta ella, dejando el cuarto de Naruto atrás.

—¡Es Naruto, Hokage-sama!

Esas cuatro palabras hicieron que el corazón del Hokage diera un vuelco—¿¡Qué pasa con él!?— pregunto. Corriendo hasta la Anbu y agarrándola de los hombros.

—¡A-Ahhh desaparecido, ya no esta en el hospital!— exclamo con dificultad. Pues el agarre de un ninja nivel Kage era bastante doloroso.

Minato la soltó, con la mirada perdida y la boca abierta en gran incredulidad y shock al punto de que la boca se le seco.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

El grito incrédulo, horrorizado y aterrado no vino de Minato.

Fue Kushina quien grito hasta quedar afónica.

 _Hospital_

Minato desapareció y apareció en el Hiraishin en menos de un segundo enfrente del hospital de Konoha, a su lado estaba una histérica Kushina que fue hasta la entrada y levanto a la recepcionista con expresión furiosa.

—¿DÓNDE ESTA!?— la pobre mujer se sintio atragantarse con su propia voz—. ¿¡DÓNDE!?— Grito nuevamente, colérica.

—¿¡Quién!?— pregunto la recepcionista.

—¡Mi hijo, Naruto! ¿¡Dónde esta!?

—¡H-Habitación 103!— las manos de Kushina soltaron a la mujer antes de que se volteara a su marido quien ya había salido corriendo a la habitación dicha.

Habitación 53.

Habitación 73.

Habitación 93.

—¡Aquí!— grito el Namikaze antes de abrir la puerta y ver…

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Solo una habitación vacía cuyo unico recuerdo de quien estuvo allí eran las manchas de sangre regadas por toda la habitación.

Para cuando Kushina llego a la habitación miro a su marido hacer la única cosa que nunca le había visto hacer en todo su matrimonio.

Llorar.

Segundos despues, le acompaño.

 _Con Naruto e Izanagi_

 _(10:00 PM)_

Naruto se estiro en el suelo estirando su espalda y escuchando como si adolorida espalda tronaba y crujía.

Izanagi estaba enfrente suyo mirándolo divertido pues no esquivo la mayoría de rocas que le lanzo, luego lo lanzo a un remolino que había creado en un lago cercano para que aprendería a nadar —tragándose un cangrejo en el proceso—, despues de eso le hizo correr 50 Kilómetros con una enorme roca de 125 Kilos mientras le perseguían una manada de 10 lobos hambrientos —asegurándose de que ninguno tuviera rabia— y finalmente, pelear con él por una hora. Combatió contra el niño con un dedo —literalmente— y el pobre quedo hecho papilla.

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto. Aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta, su tono jocoso era prueba de ello.

—No.

Izanagi soltó una carcajada estridente al ver el rostro molesto y enfurruñado del pelirrojo. Este solo se acoso a un lado tratando de dormir.

—¿Quieres oír un cuento para dormir?—

—… Minato y Kushina jamás me contaron uno— informo Naruto con algo de ira, era más que nada debido a que seguía enojado con ambos, no estaba seguro si algún día los perdonaría… o si quería hacerlo.

—Bueno, ¿quieres escucharlo o no?

—… Okey— el Ojiazul se giro para ver a Izanagi que comenzaba a atizar el fuego con su mano desnuda.

—Bien… hace mucho, **mucho** tiempo, en un hermoso y lejano reino entre las estrellas, comandado por el **Concejo de Sabios** que eran los seres más bondadosos del universo vivían **La Princesa** y **El Guerrero.** Ambos se conocían desde jóvenes y se amaban intensamente. Sin embargo **El Guerrero** al principio no era un _buen_ guerrero, era bastante débil y era considerado un "baja clase"— el pelirrojo hizo una mueca, sintiéndose levemente identificado con la historia—. Sin embargo, **La Princesa** aun así lo amaba. Pero el **Concejo de Sabios** no aprobaban eso y, al ver que ya no nacían mas de los de su raza, decidieron enviar a dos de los de su raza al mundo terrenal para que crearan más dioses. **La Princesa** fue elegida pero no **El Guerrero** ya que no era lo suficientemente fuerte y debido a eso, ella cayo en una profunda tristeza al ver que ya no podria estar con su verdadero amor— el pelirrojo miro la mueca melancólica de Izanagi, sabiendo que la historia era lo que le había pasado a él solo que una versión "dulcificada" de los hechos.

》 **El Guerrero** no acepto eso y debido a que un miembro perteneciente al **Concejo de Sabios** era su maestro y quien lo crio, le entreno arduamente hasta que fuera lo suficientemente apto para bajar con **La Princesa** al mundo terrenal. Sin embargo quien iba a acompañar a **La Princesa** era un "guardián" que estaba enamorado de ella y al ver que **El Guerrero** lo remplazaría no lo acepto— Naruto retrocedió levemente al ver una mueca y mirada de odio posándose en la cara de Izanagi—. Y al saber eso, el traiciono a todo su pueblo y le vendió el alma al diablo para conseguir poder. Abrio las puertas del inframundo y dejo entrar a todos los guerreros y al rey de ese lugar

—¿Por qué hizo eso?— pregunto el niño, el tono triste era más que claro.

—… Porque sentía odio a **El Guerrero** porque **La Princesa** solo tenia ojos para él. **El Guerrero** lucho con él pero despues de que se unió con otros guerreros del inframundo **El Guerrero** quedo doblegado— Naruto miro a los ojos de Izanagi y podía ver como sus dorados ojos brillaban con tristeza y dolor—. Pero cuando vio como **La Princesa** , **SU Princesa** , estaba apunto de morir a manos del rey del inframundo **El Guerrero** , enfurecido, se levanto y despertó su autentico poder, con él, derroto a todos y cada uno de los guerreros del inframundo con enorme facilidad incluido el rey del inframundo y a quien los traiciono.

》Finalmente, **El Guerrero** y **La Princesa** bajaron al mundo terrenal, trajeron las estrellas, el sol, las tormentas y todo a este mundo, y ambos vivieron felices para siempre.

Naruto comenzó a cerrar los ojos, acurrucado por la historia.

—¿Te gusto la historia?

—Si… buenas noches, Izanagi— y el pequeño pelirrojo comenzó a quedar dormido.

Izanagi lo miro y solo sonrió levemente antes de estirar una mano y revolverle el cabello.

—Buenas noches… hijo.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, en el futuro le contaría la verdad.

Pues si algo era claro en este mundo.

Era que los finales felices no existen.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **Bueno, quince paginas, algo corto si me permiten decirlo pero era debido a que no encontraba la inspiración para escribir.**

 **Se que ustedes se preguntaran: ¿Por qué Izanagi es Omnipotente?**

 **Sencillo, es el Dios Más Fuerte, y el termino Dios no solo aplica a seres con gran poder, sino también a seres que lo pueden todo, el es el unico Dios que puede hacerlo todo, sin embargo no es Omnipresente y Omnisciente, no porque no pueda serlo sino porque no quiere serlo, ya que no quiere ser una entidad que sea el dueño de todo. Además de que su Omnipotencia le impide dañar a otro ser vivo, no importa si es un demonio u alguien que odia a muerte, no puede lastimarlo a menos que sea necesario.**

 **Seguidamente, el podría hacer que toda la historia terminase al instante.**

 **Podria matar o hacer que Minato y Kushina si hubieran sido buenos padres, borraría a los Akatsuki y a todo ser que resultase un problema ¿Por qué no lo hace? No le gusta ni lo haría, el sabe que hay seres que merecen el aprender a solucionar sus problemas y no depender de alguien.**

 **Igualmente, el podría volver a Naruto en otro Omnipotente pero no lo hará porque el pequeño pelirrojo tiene que aprender a apreciar su propio poder.**

 **Hablando de eso, los poderes que Izanagi le hablo y le dará a Naruto uno de ellos es uno muy original inventado por el gran Aragón Potter, un escritor ingles que creo un Kekkei Genkai muy genial: el Ranbure-ka que permite controlar el Futon, Suiton y Raiton, dar los sub elementos Ranton y Hyoton además de controlar el clima. ¡El Fucking clima!**

 **Es una habilidad basada en los poderes de Storm de X-Men. O al menos así lo veo yo :v**

 **Además de ello, me tomar capítulos para describir el entrenamiento de Naruto a detalle ya que me lo quiere tomar con calma. Sera un entrenamiento de 4-5 años y al 6to o ultimo año Naruto regresara a las naciones ninja (No Konoha, primero ira a las otras aldeas y luego volverá) para ganar experiencia y conocer personas.**

 **Los poderes dichos en este cap serán los únicos que Naruto tendrá por muuuuucho tiempo, si quieren mandarme sus sugerencias tendrán que esperar un buen tiempo a que las implemente. Oh, pero nada de Chakra, como se dijo en este cap, Naruto ya no será capaz de usarlo.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA.**


	3. Fruto del Odio

**¿¡Wasap Bitches!? Es broma XD, como sea, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de Naruto Okami: El Legado de los Dioses.**

 **Como dato a resaltar será que en este cap veremos a un personaje importante que tendrá mayor importancia en el futuro.**

 **Algo que me parece curioso es el cambio de idea inicial que tenía con este fic, en el cual Izanagi no sería un dios ni tampoco sería omnipotente, sería de un clan llamado Okami que irónicamente la mayoría de integrantes tendrían nombres de dioses sintoístas, perooo, quise cambiar la trama debido a que me surgió una idea gigantescamente buena, al menos a mi parecer.**

 **Pero bueno, debo dejar de molestarlos con esto y… ¡Responder los Reviews!**

 **Para** **joaco14jc, me alegra que esta historia te parezca buena, Naruto le pateara el trasero a varios personajes OP de Naruto y son Chakra papu :V. Seh… he visto como 50 fics de la misma temática y ya se vuelve cansino. Grandes sugerencias, quizá introduzca la magia Devil Slayer,** **Ojos Místicos de Percepción Mortal** **y la puerta de babilonia, aunque el tracing quien sabe.**

 **Para blacknigthwalker, si… pero es que Naruto no lo va a necesitar, es más hasta le estorbaría XD, Naruto JAMÁS perdonara a sus padres, JAMÁS, nunca de los nunca de los nunca, ni a Minato, ni a Kushina, ni a Menma, ni… bueno… puede que si a Mito pero despues de un "castigo" por todo lo que le hizo pasar 7w7.**

 **Para Jenko J. Jenkins 99, miércoles te cambiaste el nombre DX, si tu sabes todo sobre Izanagi eso arruino bastante sobre el Fic :,'/ Créeme, Izanami esta torturando al pobre para que cree ese universo a pura mano limpia XD. Soy inmortal, no me puedes matar prro :V Si hay palabra más hermosa que "los Namikaze sufren" están "Los Namikaze están siendo masacrados/humillados/desollados, etc." :v. ¿Me creerías si te digo que Izanami hasta creo dioses cagando y orinando? PD: Eres medio enano :P, es broma XD el problema es que en mi familia todos somos unos gigantones, ya cumplí los 20 y casi alcanzo los dos metros XD.**

 **Para Leonard Sharksun, los Namikaze sufrirán, Kukukuku, bueno, Itachi y Hiruzen si lo estarán pero será más adelante, y habrá un detallito muy importante sobre Itachi. Sorry, pero Hinata no estará, no voy a mentir, la chica tiene unos muy buenos y grandes… ojos, iba a decir ojos (si claro) pero quise hacer un fic en el que ella no estará, aunque tendrá una relación de amigos-conocidos**

 **Para** **darthgamer007 y Guest, hmm, el poder de la sombra suena interesante, quizá lo añada, y jamás dejare de publicar historias ;)**

 **Para** **Loveless, nada que Wikipedia no solucione amigo XD. Okey… no se como vez el futuro o me lees la mente pero da un poco de miedo, aunque Si, el no tiene que hacer sellos de manos para usar técnicas ya que los Jutsus son hechos por Chakra y el usara el control de las tormentas como Storm y los elementos como en Avatar, excepto el fuego que lo controlara como Ace. Lo de armas y defensas de energía son habilidades chingonas y vergudas ¡ME ENCANTAN! Me tomare como 3 capítulos para hacer el entrenamiento así que solo faltan este y el próximo capitulo para que Naruto valla a las naciones elementales. Cuando Naruto regrese a la hoja nadie lo reconocerá, no porque se transforme ya que el, técnicamente, ya no puede hacerlo, si no lo reconocerán es porque estará demasiado cambiado. Sip, cuando Naruto regrese al mundo ninja todo va a prenderse en fuego MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA *Ejem* por cierto, Fem Itachi ya es totalmente oficial y definitiva. Creo que me malentendiste con lo de Anko, ella se sentiría mal porque ella fue una de muchos que lo trataron como un inútil, se disculpara pero Naruto no tendrá ninguna relación sentimental con ella más allá de ser amigos o a lo máximo una relación hermana mayor loca-hermano menor apesumbrado con ella. Sobre Satsuki, si puse que estaba "flechada" de Menma es porque en todo fic que he leído ponen que la OC Uchiha hermana de Sasuke o Fem Sasuke siempre esta perdidamente enamorada de Naruto desde el comienzo y quise cambiar la costumbre un poco pero estará. Pd: Tus consejos sobre Franklin Richards y Jean Gray los incluí en una habilidad que veras en este cap.**

 **Para** **Ignacio365, ¿es que esta en duda que voy a poner algunas Fem Bijuus :V? Veras, el problema es que Naruto de LEDCLO (La esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki) entreno desde los 6 años en Raíz, una organización en la todos tienen que ser mínimo de nivel Anbu, entreno por 4 años y luego fue entrenado por Kurama, la Bijuu de nueve colas que tiene más de 10 mil años de experiencia, además de que ese Naruto SI tiene Chakra, tiene Dojutsus y este Naruto perdió su red de Chakra por completo, además de que no entrenaba al mismo nivel que lo hacía el de LEDCLO, pero en este cap se vera una habilidad que lo situaría por encima de ese Naruto. Además de que cometí un error en el cap anterior, puse Kage de nivel bajo cuando era de nivel alto, es que soy medio baboso en algunos casos :'v. Menma tendrá una paliza nivel: Okami, y Satsuki y Mito se mojaran nivel: Naruto XD.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso solo me queda decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Fruto del Odio**

Estaba corriendo tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieran, podia oír sus rugidos guturales acercándose más y más a donde estaba, se sentía desesperado, temeroso, en pánico ante cada exclamación acercándose donde él estaba.

 _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿¡Es que nunca se cansan esos cabrones!?_

El pequeño pelirrojo de nombre Naruto corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran, tuvo que saltar para esquivar la mordida de un lobo que casi alcanzo su talón, tropezó con una piedra y rodo unos segundos ante de volver a pararse rápidamente, esquivando por centímetros dos mordidas dirigidas a sus brazos.

—¡Van a comerte si sigues así, enano!— Naruto corrió con mayor fuerza, usando como combustible el enojo hacía Izanagi quien estaba parado en un carruaje siendo tirado por lómenos por 16 lobos de 1.10 m cada uno y usando un látigo para ponerlos más furiosos y que fueran contra su presa, también conocido como Naruto, quien le lanzo una piedra al Dios, este simplemente hizo que la piedra le regresara a Naruto y le diera en la cabeza.

Para el Ojiazul las cosas eran difíciles, demasiado difíciles, despues de 6 meses entrenando con Izanagi este había vuelto las cosas color de hormiga.

Izanagi era un maldito sádico en todo aspecto posible, tenía 10 años con 6 meses y aun así el Dios no había tenido ningun atisbo de piedad con él.

De **06:00 AM** **a 07:00 AM** Izanagi lo despertaba temprano para el "calentamiento" que consistía en 300 flexiones de brazos, sentadillas, lagartijas y abdominales.

De **07:00 AM a 08:00 AM** practica del Control de las Tormentas y las Llamas de Amaterasu. El primero tratando de controlar el agua, el viento, los rayos y finalmente también tratar de controlar el hielo. Con las Llamas era lanzarlo a un pozo de fuego del que normalmente salía bastante tostado.

De **08:00 AM a 08:10 AM** desayuno.

De **08:10 AM a 10:00 AM** practica con espada, y siendo que Izanagi era el padre del ser que creo el duelo con espadas (Susano'o) esa parte era un poco muy jodida.

De **10:00 AM a 11:00 AM** meditación de una hora.

De **11:00 AM a 12:00 AM** practica nuevamente del Control de Tormentas y Llamas de Amaterasu.

De **12:00 AM a 12:10 AM** almuerzo.

De **12:10 AM a 01:00 PM** ejercicio de "esquivar rocas gigantes por 50 minutos"

De **01:00 PM a 01:45 PM** carrera siendo perseguido por una manada de lobos furiosos y hambrientos (cada mes aumentaba 1 lobo)

De **01:45 PM a 02:00 PM** descanso de 15 minutos.

De **02:00 PM a 03:00 PM** practicar Control de Tormentas y Llamas de Amaterasu por tercera vez en el día.

De **03:00 PM a 04:00 PM** jugar Shogi, leer matemáticas, piscología, medicina, física, química, ciencias, biología, botánica, armas antiguas, forja de armas, estilos de lucha, civilizaciones y entrenamientos de fortalecimiento y estimulo mental.

La razon de esto era que al reencarnar con la sangre de Izanagi ahora su cerebro tenía menoría fotográfica que le permitía recordar todo lo que miraba. Con dichos estudios Izanagi estimaba que Naruto seria todo un genio por encima de todos los seres existentes ya que con 10 años tenía un CI de 230.

De **04:00 PM a 05:00 PM** luchar contra Izanagi por una hora.

De **06:00 PM a 08:00 PM** 15 vueltas a la montaña, 500 flexiones, 500 sentadillas, 300 lagartijas, abdominales, 500 saltos en cuerda y +2000 golpes a una roca.

A las **09:00 PM** el entrenamiento se terminaba y finalmente cenaba, hablaba con Izanagi y pasaba el tiempo divirtiéndose antes de ir a dormir.

Eso era el régimen de Lunes a Jueves, el Viernes las cosas se ponían más duras y los Sábados y Domingos descansaba.

En 6 meses Naruto había crecido 4 centímetros y su masa muscular había aumentado levemente, pareciendo un niño de casi 11 años y su cabello rojo había tomado un tono un poco más brillante.

Saltando para esquivar el latigazo que Izanagi había lanzado "por accidente" y que termino dirigido a él, el pequeño Ojiazul jadeo con esfuerzo, faltaban 20 minutos para que la tortu… entrenamiento con lobos terminase y despues podría descansar por 15 minutos.

Desde que había "resucitado" se sentía diferente, sus sentidos estaban en total alerta ahora. Su olfato se había afinado al punto de que podía detectar un aroma en especifico en kilómetros, Izanagi se aseguro de eso cuando lo dejo en un terreno baldío con cadáveres en descomposición, basura por doquier, animales muertos y por sobretodo una sustancia verde que olía peor que la mierda, eso le dio una inusitada resistencia a olores nauseabundos pero para detectar lo que no estuviera podrido y que fuera comestible (ya que Izanagi le dijo que debía sobrevivir en ese lugar por 3 semanas) tuvo que aumentar su olfato al punto que un Inuzuka no era nada en comparación.

Su oído tambien había aumentado, podía oír hasta el más mínimo sonido, desde las hormigas que caminaban debajo de el, hasta los conejos que estaban corriendo de una gacela, sin embargo había aprendido a regular dicha capacidad para que sonidos demasiado fuertes no le afectaran.

Finalmente su vista era lo más importante de todo, miraba todo de manera tan lenta y con tanto detalle que era como si tuviera el Sharingan, solo que no era capaz de poner en un Genjutsu a alguien por… bueno… no tener Chakra y esas cosas. Además de que Izanagi le dijo que desarrollaría algunas habilidades especiales en sus ojos, no le dijo cuales, simplemente se lo dijo.

Despues de 20 minutos, el pelirrojo estaba respirando agitado mientras sudaba por todo el cuerpo, tenía que aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenía antes de volver a entrenar pues cada segundo de descanso era valioso.

—Naruto— el susodicho se levanto y se puso en posición de pelea antes de sentarse y suspirar al ver que era Izanagi.

—¿Qué pasa, Izanagi? Aun me faltan 12 minutos para volver a entrenar.

—Tranquilo, es solo que quiero mostrarte algo importante— eso hizo que el pequeño Ojiazul estirara el cuello como un pavo por la curiosidad. Izanagi abrio un libro negro con decoraciones hechas de plata, Naruto camino hasta él y leyó el titulo del libro con cierta confusión.

—¿Runas Celestiales?... ¿Qué rayos es eso?

—Es, básicamente, una versión avanzada del Fuinjutsu— ante eso el pelirrojo estrecho los ojos, recordaba que había investigado un poco de Fuinjutsu, era apenas lo suficientemente bueno como para poner unos cuantos sellos de peso en su ropa, pero una versión avanzada del Fuinjutsu sonaba interesante—. Veras, el Fuinjutsu se trata de hacer todo lo que tu imaginación te permita creando sellos con papel y tinta, o algún otro liquido, las Runas no necesitan papel, tinta o nada en especifico, solo necesitan el ser escritas o dibujadas en una superficie, ni siquiera necesitan quedar grabadas, con solo hacer la inscripción ya cuenta. Además de eso, es más simple, pero más complejo, que el Fuinjutsu a la vez.

Para darle valor a sus palabras el Dios uso su dedo para hacer una inscripción en la tierra, era una especie de V con una O encima pero que tenía dos rayas verticales en medio y una cruz en la parte de arriba.

—Hay Runas especificas, por ejemplo, esta es la Runa para "Vida"— el Dios saco de su mano una pequeña semilla y la puso justo en el centro de la "O" que había en la runa y al instante la semilla se abrio y comenzó a crecer y crecer a un ritmo alarmantemente rápido hasta que un frondoso árbol de 4 metros estuviera enfrente de ambos.

—Wow— fue lo unico que pudo decir el pelirrojo.

—Al igual que él Fuinjutsu, las Runas son capaces de hacer todo lo que el usuario imagine, sin embargo, a diferencia de este, no se puede usar en el combate, o al menos no de manera simple ya que las runas son más complejas y a menos que seas un experto no puedes usarlo en poco tiempo, Tsukuyomi por ejemplo es una experta en Runas al punto de que puede usar Runas de todo tipo al atacar pero aun así le es dificil. En la copia de la biblioteca de Tsukuyomi que te di encontraras varios libros que tienen que ver con las runas, de ahora en adelante tendrás que aprender bastante acerca de cada uno, desde los amateur hasta los avanzados.

Naruto asintió antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse, en los6 meses que llevaba de entrenamiento en los momentos de meditación había estado aprendiendo como entrar a su Espacio Mental.

Cuando lo logro, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, una hermosa pradera con pasto verde, bastantes árboles y algunos lagos se miraban alrededor. Unos cuantos metros lejos de su posición estaba una especie de palacio de 5 pisos, tenía unos pilares rojo con base de piedra con inscripciones de animales, las tejas del techo eran largas y de color dorado además de que la entrada tenía puertas dobles.

Naruto camino hasta llegar allí y al pasar las puertas giro a los lados viendo una gigantesca cantidad de libros de todo tipo, había cientos, miles, sino es que hasta millones de estanterías con libros de diferentes colores, gruesos y diseños.

 _Runas_

Ante el mero pensamiento del pelirrojo unos 10 libros brillaron en un tono azul antes de flotar y volar hasta él. Con solo pensar en el titulo los libros iban directamente a él.

Concentrándose para salir, el pelirrojo cerro los ojos y al abrirlos en unas partículas azules salía los 10 libros de antes, había aprendido que al salir y elegir algunos libros en especifico estos eran materializados en la realidad ya que existen realmente y son "invocados" a la realidad.

—Muy bien, de ahora en adelante con tu entrenamiento mental y tus estudios añadirás 15 minutos a estudiar cada uno. Pero también quiero advertirte de algo ahora mismo— el Dios tomo los libros y estos fueron cubiertos por una barrera traslucida circular que los protegió—. Veras, al tener mi sangre y carne, actualmente tienes el potencial de tener el Noryokugan (Capacidad de Esfera/能力丸)y por ello…

—… ¿… Noryo-qué…?— interrumpió Naruto

—Noryokugan, es una Sagrada habilidad, bastante parecida a un Kekkei Mora, que solo Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susano'o y yo hemos desarrollado, es una habilidad que precede y supera al Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan, Tenseigan y hasta el mismísimo Rinne Sharingan. Como no es una línea de sangre basada en Chakra, ya que se originó miles de eones antes de que Rikudō Sennin existiera, podrás, teóricamente, desarrollarlo. Los usuarios del Noryokugan se dice que son seres Omnipotente, siendo capaces de alcanzar cualquier cosa y todo lo que piense o quiere se puede volver realidad, el inmenso poder que ofrece es un gran motivo para decir eso, a través del poder ilimitado derivado del universo y toda la existencia y la no existencia en sí.

》 Se caracteriza especialmente por parecer una esfera púrpura con una espiral parcial negro y un punto negro en el centro, justo alrededor de la pupila.

—Wow, eso es… wow. ¿Qu-ué puede hacer exactamente ese;… Noryokugan?

—Como dije antes, da la casi Omnipotencia en si; es posiblemente la línea de sangre más potente y versátil que existe, ya que me concedió los medios para lograr cualquier cosa, y que no conoce ningún igual, incluso puede imponerse con facilidad sobre Dojutsus como el Rinnegan y Tenseigan. El Noryokugan permite al usuario ver en una variedad de maneras: Permite al usuario ver y obtener los recuerdos de todo lo que ve al instante, hasta una profundidad de tres (memorias dentro memorias dentro de los recuerdos de una persona). Esta capacidad se conoce como **Psicometría** o **Ojo Psicométrico** , ya que a través de el, el usuario puede obtener todo el conocimiento de una entidad que alguna vez ha experimentado u obtenido, al ser detectados. También otorga vista con penetración al usuario que permite ver el cuerpo en capas; tambien permite ver la red neuronal, el sistema nervioso, la Red de Chakra, los Tenketsus, el espectro del Chakra, el espectro de energía en todo, lo cual permite ver incluso la energía natural, ver las frecuencias de energía y la sinapsis, la visualización de las neuronas que viajan a través de él como información. Junto a la capacidad para ver en diferentes formas, que permite al usuario ver en la escala atómica, ser capaz de ver incluso quarks en alta definición. También otorga visión macroscópica y telescópica a una gama básica de 120 km (74.5645 millas). Además de dejar ver con claridad asombrosa.

》La posesión del Noryokugan tambien permite el acceso a la **Técnica de Cuatro Ramas** , una técnica que otorga al usuario una gran cantidad de habilidades increíblemente potentes.

》La Ruta de Acceso Físico (身体道, Shintaido) o la Rama Física (身体枝, Shintaieda) permite al usuario manipular las leyes físicas y los límites que rigen el universo en todas sus formas, desde la gravedad, hasta incluso a la causalidad y probabilidad.

》La Rama de la Naturaleza (素道, Sodo), también conocida como el Poder Elemental (素枝, Soeda) otorga al usuario la capacidad de utilizar los cinco elementos básicos sin necesidad de Chakra y de de esa manera no gasta energía, así como combinarlos para formar mayores transformaciones de la naturaleza, sin importar su complejidad.

》La Rama de la Iluminación (啓く道, Hirakudō), también conocido como la Subdivisión de la Iluminación (啓く枝, Hirakueda) que permite al usuario generar seres astrales que son capaces de interactuar con lo corpóreo y no corpóreo **(Parecido al Rimbo: Hengoku)** , generar cadenas de sellado de energía superiores a las de los Uzumaki, formar una prisión con ellas e incluso sellar entidades el acceso a cualquier forma de energía. También permite al usuario ver y sentir las almas de las personas. Además de que te permite hacer una especie de "Proyección Astral" de ti mismo.

》La Ruta de Dimensiones (次元道, Jigendō), también conocida como la Rama de Dimensiones (次元枝, Jigeneda), permite manipular la tela que fluye del espacio-tiempo, así como sus dos componentes como conceptos separados; el flujo del tiempo y el tejido del espacio. También le concede al usuario la capacidad de transición a las dimensiones espaciales de su cuerpo y crear barreras dimensionales a voluntad, así como el Tendo del Rinnegan da control de la gravedad, e incluso puede sellar a las dimensiones espaciales de un objeto. Esta ruta también otorga al usuario la capacidad de ver todos los objetivos dentro de su campo de visión a la vez, independientemente de su ubicación en el espacio. Es el segundo más dificil de dominar

》La Ruta Trascendente (超越道, Chouetsudō), también conocida como el Poder Trascendente (超越枝, Chouetsueda) es el "árbol" de la Técnica de Cuatro Ramas, de la cual todas sus habilidades se derivan de esta. Se necesita que el usuario valla más allá de los límites de la experiencia humana física. Se dice que existe fuera de la existencia misma que permite al usuario trascender el reino de la existencia, volviéndose inmortal en todo sentido. Permite al usuario alterar la funcionalidad de otras entidades y energías. Mediante la combinación de la **energía cósmica** con la energía presente en el usuario, que pueden crear una entidad capaz de proteger de cualquier daño **(Parecido a la técnica Susano'o del Sharingan)**. Mediante el uso de esta energía de otra manera, pueden crear criaturas que pueden luchar junto a el. Debido a su poder ilimitado, es capaz de incluso mejorar el usuario en caso de ser dañado de cualquier forma. Quizás su mayor rasgo es su capacidad para lograr cualquier cosa, incluso controlar la materia, el tiempo, espacio, etc.

Naruto tenía la boca tocando el suelo en gran incredulidad ante dicha explicación, era tan… tan… tan… ¡tan exageradamente poderoso que era demasiado asombroso!

Sin embargo, noto una cosa que no entendió, de muchas otras, en la explicación de Izanagi—Izanagi… ¿Qué es eso de **energía cósmica**?

—Oh… cierto, jamás te había hablado de ella, bueno… veras… la **energía cósmica (Uchu Energu,** **宇宙週** **)** es una forma única de energía que impregna todo el espacio a lo largo de el Omniverso y se utiliza en el Uchujutsu (宇宙術, "Técnicas Cósmicas"). La **Energía Cósmica** existe en la totalidad de cualquier y todos los lugares posibles, existentes e inexistentes, aun existente en los diversos planos existenciales. A pesar de su naturaleza exótica, funciona similar a la energía natural, ya que puede mejorar el cuerpo, así como el Chakra, diferentes tipos de jutsu, energías y capacidades físicas, mentales y espirituales. También es la energía que alimenta el Noryokugan. Los usuarios de este tipo específico de energía pueden otorgar temporalmente a otros de manera controlada. Si alguien que no domine la energía cósmica trata de usarla en vez de ser convertido en piedra su existencia es "diluida" en el mismo espacio-tiempo para volverse energía pura y parte del universo.

》Se trata, esencialmente, de la energía que dio a luz a las otras energías frecuentes a través de los diversos planos existenciales y el Omniverso que dieron origen a las leyes que los gobiernan, además de que es la forma capaz de manipularlos en una escala masiva. Permite la manipulación de cualquiera y todas las fuerzas, incluso en el nivel conceptual.

》Al igual que la energía natural, existe en una cantidad ilimitada, aunque nadie fuera de los Dioses es capaz de usar todo su poder y ser capaz de utilizarlo debido a su naturaleza. A pesar de esto, no lo confundas con el Chakra, el Chakra es el resultado de que una persona mezcle la energía física y la energía espiritual y que al combinarse se utilizan al unísono. Aunque el Chakra puede ser meta fisico y adoptar la forma de los 5 elementos, la energía cósmica se utiliza para manipular la materia y la energía para formar lo que el Chakra es simplemente una replica.

》Además es capaz de interrumpir y anular todas las demás energías, así como cualquier cosa que intente contenerlo, y como resultado, no se puede almacenar a menos que sea decisión del propio usuario. Los usuarios de esta energía no pueden ser separados de la fuente y cualquier persona que intente hacerlo, les resultará imposible, al mismo tiempo encontrar la energía es imposible para un sensor. Por extensión, se puede utilizar esta energía para pasar desapercibido por cualquier y todo lo que rodea al usuario. Porque es la forma más elevada de energía, siempre y constantemente prevalece sobre los demás. Debido a su inmenso poder, no puede ser sellado por cualquier juntas hechas por alguien, ni siquiera un Uzumaki podría sellarla. A pesar de que se puede utilizar para mejorar otras energías, puede interrumpirla y anularla también si no se mezcla adecuadamente. Debido a esta naturaleza disruptiva, los usuarios de esta energía son efectivamente inmunes a Genjutsu, ya que interrumpirá el Chakra del objetivo, ya que entra en su cuerpo constantemente. Solo que en tu caso solo aumentaría tu poder y el control sobre los elementos ya que no tienes red de Chakra.

》Además, la Energía cósmica concede al usuario una forma única de percepción extrasensorial. Permite al usuario para detectar la presencia de otros por la energía cósmica que ocupan dentro del entorno, único a cualquier y todo lugar, a este entorno se le conoce como **masa cósmica**. Si un ser está sellado dentro de otro ser, la cantidad de masa cósmica tomada podrá mostrarlo. Objetos o seres inmateriales y objetos imperceptibles son propensos a este tipo único de detección, así, como la cantidad que ocupan está invertida, dejando tras de si residuos detectables. En esencia, esto permite a cualquier usuario especializado de la energía cósmica detectar cualquier persona o cosa, ser capaz de decir las entidades incluso unidos y sellados interdimensionalmente aparte. Los Dioses y usuarios del Noryokugan pueden aprender sobre el control de esta forma única de energía y podría utilizarlo para lograr cualquier cosa que desee. Sin embargo, todos los dioses actuales, incluidos mis hijos, usan una rama diferente de esta energía y que es una forma inferior de la energía cósmica conocida como "Energía Celestial", que es menos potente y posee menos versatilidad pero, no obstante, sigue siendo mucho más potente que el Chakra.

Al terminar su explicación el Dios abrio los ojos, pues al explicar los había cerrado, solo para sentir como una gota de sudor le bajaba por la nuca al ver como Naruto tenía estrellitas en los ojos —literalmente— y salivaba tanto como un grifo de agua.

—¿¡Vas a enseñarme todo eso!?

—… Nop.

Naruto cayo de cabeza al suelo con expresión desencajada y muy decepcionada, lentamente se levanto con una gota de nerviosismo cruzándole la sien—¿Por qué no?

Izanagi rio ante la decepción y tristeza de Naruto, pero luego su cara adopto una expresión seria—Tanto el Noryokugan como la energía cósmica son fuerzas que, por el momento, no debes de usar o aprender, en el caso del Noryokugan tarde o temprano lo despertaras, eres, básicamente, igual a mi. Mientras que la energía cósmica la dominarías un tiempo despues de desarrollar el Noryokugan. Sin embargo, ambas son fuerzas demasiado potentes para usarlas en un combate simple, en estos 6 años es más que posible que despiertes el Noryokugan, es por eso que te quiero advertir algo.

》Jamás de los jamases uses el Noryokugan o la energía cósmica a menos que sea terminalmente necesario. En el peor de los casos, o dañarías el flujo del tiempo y la tela del espacio si no los usas bien, o te embriagarías tanto de poder que yo tendría que detenerte… y matarte.

—… (suspiro) Entiendo, entiendo… pero… si logro despertar el Noryokugan… ¿Me enseñarías a controlarlo y a la energía cósmica? — pregunto Naruto poniendo sus ojos como los de un cachorrito bajo la lluvia.

—… Okey, okey, lo hare… solo deja de verme así que da miedo, pero como te dije antes, no deberás usarlo a menos que sea realmente necesario. Sobretodo debido a que la Energía Cósmica y el Noryokugan derivan de mi.

—¿… derivan de ti?

—Si… veras… en mi caso el Noryokugan se alimenta de mi propia energía y, debido a que soy incapaz de perder energía, lo podía mantener de manera ilimitada, actualmente no lo necesito ya que lo "asimile" y ahora soy completamente Omnipotente sin necesidad de usarlo. Aun así, la energía cósmica forma parte del universo y este fue creado a partir de mi energía, de cierta forma se podría decir que yo soy el universo, pero eso no es lo importante, la razon de porque mis hijos no son capaces de usar la energía cósmica es debido a que ningun ser existente es capaz de soportar mi poder por mucho tiempo.

》Tu eres un caso especial al estar hecho con mi carne y mi sangre, de cierta forma; tú eres yo y yo soy tú, somos, en esencia, seres iguales pero a la vez distintos. Ambos somos el reflejo contrario de una moneda, pero a fin de cuentas, somos una sola moneda.

Naruto asintió, entendiendo lo que Izanagi quería recalcarle; "no abuses del poder infinito o te perderás a ti mismo en él"

Izanagi le sonrió paternalmente antes de que su sonrisa pasara a una sádica mueca que asusto al pobre pelirrojo—Tu descanso ya ha terminado y hoy no practicaras las habilidades de Susano'o y Amaterasu, nojojojo~— canto el Dios, casi siseando de sadismo—. Hoy practicaremos algo muy importante.

—¿Q-Q-Qué cosa?— pregunto, pues si algo había aprendido en 6 meses es que; "Si Izanagi ves que sonríe, orinarte en los pantalones de miedo tu debes"

 **BBBBOOOOOMMMMM**

Naruto chillo de sorpresa cuando, de la nada, un volcán gigantesco, de unos 200 metros de altura y 100 de ancho, salio del suelo que estaba a unos 50 metros de la casa y literalmente exploto. Izanagi cubrió su casa con una barrera y Naruto… comenzó a correr.

Salto varias veces para esquivar la metralla de lava ardiente, se refugio en un árbol cercano cuyas hojas se incineraron segundos despues.

Naruto trato de buscar refugio en otro lugar antes de que sintiera una patada en la dentadura que lo mando a volar… hasta el volcán.

Choco contra una roca y estuvo a pocos centímetros de ser calcinado por la lava, cuando trato de retroceder su cabeza choco contra las rodillas del Dios Más Fuerte—Esta es lava del centro de la tierra, tiene una temperatura de 6300 grados Celsius o hasta más… tienes suerte de que esta roca no se este derritiendo— Naruto trago saliva mientras sentía el sofocante calor que lo hacía sudar al punto que el cabello se le pegaba a la piel—. Las condiciones son extremas aquí. Si caes en la lava, morirás. Si te acercas demasiado al volcán, sufrirás graves quemaduras. Podrías morir, y tu cerebro reaccionara ante ello.

—¿Qué… *glup*… quieres decir?— pregunto Naruto, aterrado.

—Quiero decir que por experiencia propia se que el miedo e ira saca lo peor de los seres más insignificantes del universo— de pronto, Izanagi simplemente desapareció de su vista y Naruto no podía sentirlo o divisarlo, fue por eso que no logro anticipar el golpe a su cabeza—. Y en nuestro caso, el caso de los dioses, puede volvernos infinitamente más fuertes.

Vio la lava, la vio muy cerca, pero antes de verla puso sus brazos hacía adelante y usando el control de tormentas hizo que unos tornados de aire en miniatura rodearan sus brazos y lo impulsaran hacía atrás phasta tocar una roca que estaba tan caliente que el cuero de sus zapatos comenzara a derretirse. Su sudor frio al verse tan cerca de la muerte se evaporo al instante por las altas temperaturas.

Izanagi ya no estaba jugando con él, le arrastraba hasta el borde de la muerte. O sobrevivía por sus propios medios, o moriría en el entrenamiento. Se aparto con gran velocidad, usando los mismos tornados de antes para comenzar a alejarse lo más que pudiera, no sin antes quitarse la sudadera negra que llevaba, quedando con el pecho al descubierto, se giro hacía atrás y pudo ver como Izanagi lo miraba con una sonrisa de socarronería y le hizo un gesto con el dedo índice para que se precipitara contra él.

Naruto así lo hizo, lanzo patadas, puñetazos, codazos, rodillazos y hasta cabezazos contra Izanagi, este solo los detenía con el dedo índice, usándolo para parar los golpes sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, luego contraataco dándole un toque justo en las costillas con el mismo dedo.

A pesar de que solo fue un dedo y que Izanagi no uso casi nada de su fuerza el pelirrojo pudo sentir como un par de costillas se le agrietaban por el golpe.

El calor no parecía afectarle a Izanagi, que le golpeaba aprovechando tanto sus ralentizados reflejos por la deshidratación continua y el dolor de los golpes. Naruto sudaba a chorros, y eso, el humo, los golpes y el cansancio estaba provocando que fuera tan lento que Izanagi no necesitaba el menor esfuerzo para dejarlo molido, justo como el primer día de entrenamiento. Todas y cada una de sus mejorías parecían haberse esfumado.

—¡Vamos! ¿¡Donde esta todo lo que te enseñe!? ¡Si no tienes suficiente poder, recuerda cada cosa que te paso porque Minato y Kushina te olvidaron, recuerda los maltratos de tus hermanos, recuerda como te trataba la aldea! ¡Recuerda eso! ¡Enfurécete! ¡Usa ese dolor y atácame con todas tus fuerzas!

Naruto trato de darle un golpe, pero Izanagi solo le dio un "toque" en el codo que hizo que este quedara flojo y colgando.

El Dios Más Fuerte de Todos, tras golpearlo una y otra, y otra, y otra vez despues de haber comprobado su debilidad ante aquellas circunstancias, se detuvo. Las rocas debajo de ambos estallaron cuando Izanagi le dio un toque en la frente que mando al pelirrojo a volar.

Cuando aterrizo, se quedo hincado en una rodilla, Izanagi lo observo, quieto, sosteniéndose el pecho antes de comenzar a toser sangre profundamente. Cuando se quedo en cuatro patas, Izanagi pudo notar su espalda estaba llena de moretones y cicatrices.

Algo le detuvo. Un malestar general le hizo detener su ataque al verlo tan débil e indefenso… tan vulnerable… justo como…

Decidió que el entrenamiento había terminado por hoy, todavía era demasiado pronto como para semejante régimen de entrenamiento.

Entonces, mientras se mantenía en un leve trance al ver el estado de su alumno/hijo, recibió un ataque inesperado, Naruto de repente se levanto y le asesto un golpe en la mejilla. No le movió ni un milímetro, ni mucho menos le hizo sentir dolor, pero pudo ver como una pequeña onda de choque salía detrás suyo producto del golpe del pelirrojo.

Este sentía su ira crecer a borbotones al recordar las palabras de Izanagi; el abandono de sus padres. Como cada maldito día de su vida era una pelea para sobrevivir, ni siquiera siendo un bebe recordaba que sus padres le hubieran mostrado alguna muestra de cariño, jamás, tuvo que aprender a hacer toda cosa por el mismo.

El maltrato de sus hermanos; como prácticamente le restregaban en la cara que sus padres los querían y cuidaban solo a ellos, como lo trataban como un inútil, incluso recordaba que en una ocasión que Itachi le regalo aquella daga hecha de metal conductor de chakra, siendo ese el primer y unico regalo que había tenido en su vida, Menma y Mito trataron de quitársela.

El trato que tenía la aldea con él; no debía de confundirse con maltrato, la aldea jamás le hirió… al menos físicamente, pero ese trato… era peor que el trato a un pordiosero, no le vendían nada, comida, ropa, libros, NADA, ni siquiera la tienda de ramen a la que iban sus "padres" y sus "hermanos" llamada Ichiraku's Ramen le vendía algo, y eso que los dueños del local eran considerados como personas increíblemente amables. Todo eso… todo solo por una cosa:

No tener nada especial.

Solo por no tener sellado al Kyuubi, por no poseer un Kekkei Genkai, alguna habilidad especial o un talento natural.

Solo por eso, quedo como la oveja negra del ganado.

Hay veces en las que incluso deseaba que lo hubieran agredido físicamente, al menos… eso significaría que les importaba si vivía o moría, al menos… hubiera podido soportar el daño físico, lo habría podido soportar, pero las miradas de indiferencia y desprecio por otro lado.

Era debido, únicamente, a que el daño sentimental y mental era siempre el peor.

Con ese tornado de ira, enojo y odio haciendo que el fuero interno del Naruto aumentase, le asesto una doble patada al pecho que si lo movió, pero debido a que el suelo debajo de Izanagi se rompió por el impacto, había imitado muy bien su ataque inicial, salvo por una cosa;

Izanagi no se estabilizo en nada antes de caer en la lava.

—¡Izanagi!— chillo el pelirrojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, tratando de alcanzar el cuerpo de Izanagi que se perdió en el mar de fuego con su mano derecha, lo unico que logro fue el casi quemarse gravemente la mano.

Naruto trato de mirarlo salir por algún lugar, sin embargo los ojos se le nublaron y se pusieron llorosos ante el humo, el calor, el dolor físico, y algo más que prefería no catalogar.

Lo busco con la mirada, lo llamo y espero una respuesta, pero no la hubo.

Naruto se puso de rodillas, ignorando el ardor de como la piel de sus rodillas se quemaba.

Lo había matado.

Había matado a Izanagi, el Dios Más Fuerte, cualquier persona estaría orgullosa, había derrotado y aniquilado a un Dios entre Dioses, el prestigio que tendría cualquiera superaría hasta el de Rikudō Sennin, _cualquier_ persona se sentiría contenta y orgullosa

Pero no se sintio bien por ello. De hecho, no se sintio nada bien.

—Izanagi…— murmuro, y se avergonzó de si mismo al notar que estaba llorando descontroladamente.

Había sido un accidente, un descuido, un terrible error.

No quería matarlo.

—Tou-san— susurro, pues en 6 meses había sido mejor padre para el de lo que Minato fue en toda su vida.

Entonces, de pronto, una mano enguantada salio de entre la lava y se aferro con fuerza a su tobillo. Naruto se alarmo, abriendo los ojos de sobre manera, y gritando de la sorpresa y miedo.

Luego, una masa de lava salio de la misma, arrastrándose como un muerto viviente, hasta que se irguió y unos ojos dorados fulminantes miraron a Naruto. La "criatura" se sacudió los restos de lava, como un perro se quita el agua del pelaje. Y cuando pudo verlo sin la lava cubriéndolo, su ira se acrecentó.

—¡Buu!— grito él, y comenzó a reírse de manera estridente.

El muy hijo de puta de Izanagi seguía vivito y coleando.

—T-Tu… pedazo de… hijo de la…— Naruto no terminaba sus insultos pues la ira y vergüenza en el era tanta que ni terminaba sus oraciones.

—Awwwww, el pequeño Naru-chan se preocupa por mi, eso es tan adorable— musito Izanagi, enternecido y burlesco.

Naruto, más furioso que antes, volvió a lanzarse a golpearlo, solo que esta vez Izanagi tuvo que esquivar golpes que cuando los recibía si bien no le dolían si lograban moverlo.

—¡Deberías agradecerme, la lava es incapaz de quemarme o matarme, ni las llamas de Amaterasu son capaces de hacerlo, si no fuera por tener mi carne ahora mismo serías tomate frito!— le dijo Izanagi, atizando más el fuego al usar un tono burlesco al decirle a Naruto "tomate" por su cabello.

Sin embargo, él pudo comprobar lo que quería.

Justo en el momento que Naruto le dio el primer golpe, pudo ver como sus ojos brillaron de un color morado profundo, mismo que, a juzgar por el azul de los ojos del pelirrojo, aparentemente fue desactivado.

Definitivamente, había hecho una buena elección.

 _¿?¿?¿?_

Oscuridad, infinita y completa oscuridad, eso es lo unico que miraba por doquier.

¿hace cuanto que había estado allí?

¿Mil años? ¿Un millón? ¿Diez millones?

No importaba en realidad, no es como si lograría salir… un segundo… eso que miraba. Esa extraña y molesta luz blanca, pero luz a fin de cuentas.

Se levanto, comenzó a caminar hasta dicha luz, podía oír como debajo de sus pies se escuchaba como si rompieran vidrios lentamente.

Cuando llego al final de la luz pudo oír el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Luces, oscuridad. Estrellas y la noche.

¿Qué eran esas cosas? Se miraban como unas gigantescas bolas de nitrógeno e hidrogeno que generaban calor y luz, pero… ¿Quién crearía cosas como esas y además de ello tantas? No es que le importase realmente, bajo al suelo flotando lentamente.

Su poder estaba demasiado diluido, tenía muy poco y, actualmente, se tomaría mucho tiempo para regenerarlo, de entre 9 a 10 años tal vez, 6 si tenía suerte. Todo por estar sellado por **aquel** bastardo.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, y no pudo evitar temblar al recordar sus ojos, aquellos ojos morados que hicieron que aquel débil insecto, aquel maldito clase baja, un tercera clase que no debió de salir del agujero que salio, lo derrotara con demasiada facilidad.

Ahora no solo tenía que regenerar su poder, tenía que aumentarlo, él, un rey de la raza más peligrosa del mundo terrenal tenía que aumentar su poder para vencer a un Dios de Baja Clase.

¡Que humillado se sentía!

Ohh, pero cuando terminase no solo lo derrotaría, lo humillaría y despues de quitarle toda esperanza le quitaría todo lo que amase.

A su mente vino la imagen de una mujer pelirroja con ojos azules y una vestimenta de sacerdotisa miko.

 **Ella** , aquella Dios de Clase Alta, una prodigio entre prodigios y que logro hacerle frente antes de ya no poder más y caer derrotada ante él.

Ella sería una gran reina.

Y sobretodo, sería una gran venganza contra aquel maldito Dios.

Si… vengarse de Izanagi-no-Okami quitándole lo que más amase;

A Izanami-no-Mikoto.

 _Konohagakure no Sato_

 _Torre Hokage_

 _(09:30 PM)_

Minato se recostó en el escritorio de su oficina de manera cansina, 6 meses… 6 largos y duros meses habían pasado desde la desaparición completa de su hijo Naruto, ya ni siquiera sentía que podía llamarlo hijo o llamarse padre así mismo.

Los primeros 3 meses fue tan duro que su corazón se apretó al recordar como Kushina prácticamente salio corriendo a fungir como Jounin para ir a cualquier misión fuera de la aldea para buscar a Naruto, además de que le ordeno a la mayoría de sus Anbus a peinar toda la aldea.

Despues de eso, estaba el asunto de que tuvo algunos problemas con el Clan Uchiha últimamente, pero gracias a la intervención de Sandaime-sama, Shisui e Itachi Uchiha las cosas se calmaron, no tanto así como lo que había pasado hace poco con el clan Kurama y el asunto de su heredera, Yakumo Kurama, no podía intervenir directamente por ser un asunto de clan, y cuando el asunto del Kekkei Genkai que poseía la heredera se descontrolo al casi matar a sus padres tuvo que pedirle a su esposa Kushina y a la ex-maestra de la heredera Kurama; Kurenai Yuhi, que sellaran la habilidad de Yakumo, arruinando de esa manera su vida como Shinobi y poniendo las cosas increíblemente tensas con el Clan Kurama.

Sin embargo tuvo que suspirar al recordar que sus dos hijos habían estado preguntando sobre porque no los habían entrenado en los 3 primeros meses, por eso mismo tuvo que pedirle a algunos de los Jounin más dotados que entrenasen a sus hijos ya que el y su esposa estaban demasiado ocupados, aunque ambos les ayudaron un poco con su entrenamiento, siendo que Kushina le mostro a Mito como controlar sus cadenas de diamantina, además de mostrarle a ambos algunos ejercicios de control de Chakra que practicaban los Uzumaki, y el le mostro a ambos como controlar adecuadamente el Rasengan y cuando tuviera tiempo libre quería enseñarles el Hiraishin.

Además de que ambos estaban siendo entrenados en todos los sentidos por los mejores Shinobi de la hoja, Kakashi y Asuma los entrenaban en Ninjutsu Elemental, y no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso al saber que sus dos hijos tenia naturalezas elementales, Menma tenia Katon, Suiton y Futon mientras que Mito tenía Raiton, Suiton y Doton, además de estar siendo entrenados para usar los elementos Yõton (Yang) e In'ton (Ying). Kurenai Yuhi le enseñaba Genjutsus a Mito, siendo ella la que tenía mejor control de Chakra que Menma y a este no le interesaba el Genjutsu. Yugao Uzuki le enseñaba Kenjutsu a ambos y finalmente, los dos Sannin Jiraiya y Tsunade los entrenaban arduamente para usar sus técnicas, de hecho, Jiraiya había sugerido que cuando fueran mayores podrían entrenarlos en Senjutsu. Sin mencionar a otros Jounin y Tokebetsu Jounin que habían pedido el entrenar a sus hijos.

Sin embargo, había personas que no quisieron ni hablar con sus hijos, personas como Itachi, Shisui y Mikoto Uchiha además de otra única persona…

Que justamente acababa de abrir la puerta.

La miro, había cambiado mucho en estos años e incluso él tenia que admitir que se había vuelto una mujer hermosa. Tenia el cabello castaño corto, llegándole al cuello, ojos negros profundos y unas marcas rectangulares moradas en las mejillas.

Vestía una falda blanca encima de unos pantalones negros que delineaban bien sus largas piernas y llevaba unas sandalias ninja azules en sus pies, llevaba una camisa negra que apretaba y ocultaba bien sus pechos copa CC, además de llevar unos guantes negros en las manos.

Con cierta calma le entrego unos papeles al Yondaime y comenzó a hablar—La misión fue un éxito, Hokage-sama— informo la castaña asiendo que el rubio asintiese al recordar que la mando a una misión de Rango B que consistía en la entrega de una espada proveniente de Tetsu no Kuni (País del Hierro) a un embajador de Takigakure (Aldea de la Cascada).

—Buen trabajo, cuando salgas se te dará tu pago por la misión— la Ojinegra asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha antes de dar medía vuelta y abrir la puerta, pero antes de salir escucho la voz del Yondaime llamarle nuevamente.

—D-De casualidad no habrás visto u oído algo sobre Naruto… ¿o si?

—(Suspiro) Lo lamento, pero no supe nada.

Imperceptiblemente, Minato se estremeció de tristeza.

—Gr-gracias en todo caso, puedes retirarte, Rin.

Y Rin Nohara, la compañera de equipo de Kakashi Hatake, el fallecido Obito Uchiha, y la alumna de Minato Namikaze, salio de la habitación del mismo.

 _Mansión Namikaze_

 _Cuarto de Menma_

 _Treinta minutos despues._

 _(10:00 PM)_

Menma se desabrocho lentamente la camisa que llevaba, dejando su pecho al aíre y notando, no sin cierto enojo, como una cicatriz le cruzaba el pecho, no era larga ni mucho menos demasiado visible, pero en 6 meses desde que había sido herido por el maldito inútil que se hacía llamar su hermano mayor.

No lo entendía, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un maldito inútil, alguien que no fue entrenado nunca por nadie, logro herirlo a él? Alguien que fue entrenado desde que podía caminar por los mejores Shinobi de Konoha.

—Menma-nii— el susodicho miro a un lado, notando una mata de pelo rojo que sobresalía por la puerta de su cuarto.

—¿Qué pasa, Mito?

—Bueno… ¿Tú sabes que les pasa a Tou-chan y Kaa-chan?

El rubio de ojos morados hizo una mueca con la boca al recordar que sus padres habían estado bastante ausentes en los últimos 6 meses—No lo se, pero creo que tiene que ver con ese inútil.

—¿…Ese inútil…?

—Naruto— gruño el rubio haciendo que Mito hiciera un sonido de comprensión.

—Oye… ¿sabes donde esta? No lo he visto en bastante tiempo.

—No lo se y no me importa, por mi el muy idiota se puede morir. Y si vuelve a mostrar su asquerosa cara yo mismo lo voy a matar.

Mito miro sorprendida a su hermano ante aquella declaración—¿Matarlo? ¿Por qué quisieras hacer eso?— pregunto con cierto temor, pues a pesar de que había veces en que maltrataba a su hermano eso no significaba que lo quisiera matar.

—Es un inútil, y aun así el maldito pudo herirme y casi me gana, si eso no es motivo suficiente no me importa, quiero matarlo y punto.

Mito no pudo evitar estremecerse levemente al nota como los ojos de Menma cambiaban de morados a rojos con la pupila rasgada. Sabiamente, decidió salir del cuarto de Menma e ir al suyo.

— _ **Ese mocoso idiota de verdad que esta loco. Tsk, ni idea de como le deberá de ir a mi otro yo dentro de ese mocoso estúpido**_ — menciono una voz dentro de la mente de Mito.

— _¿Kyuubi?_

— _ **No, soy la otra entidad superpoderosa sellada dentro de ti…**_ — por el sarcasmo en esa voz, Mito dudaba en que eso fuese cierto— _ **. Aparentemente, no recuerda cuando libero la primera cola de mi Chakra y ataco a tu otro hermano.**_

— _¿¡Menma-nii hizo eso!?_

— _ **¿Tu tampoco lo recuerdas? Como sea, el idiota menor ataco al idiota mayor y termino por dejarlo en el hospital.**_

— _Naruto… ¿esta en el hospital?_ — pregunto Mito shockeada.

— _ **Ya no aparentemente, o escapo estando herido, o lo hizo despues de ser curado.**_

Mito se quedo helada al escuchar las palabras de la parte Yin del Bijuu de nueve colas.

No pudo evitar sentir un extraño sensación de que el pecho se le comprimía en dolor al pensar que su hermano mayor quedo herido y podía estar muerto.

— _ **Si te preocupa que tu "hermanito" este muerto, es más que probable, pero aparentemente tus padres son tan tozudos que no quieren aceptarlo**_ — las palabras del Bijuu no ayudaron a calmar a la pelirroja que al llegar a su cuarto se recostó boca arriba viendo el techo con una gran cantidad de pesar— _ **. ¿Por qué siquiera te importa? Tu y él otro idiota contenedor lo trataban como una plaga.**_

— _Yo no… No… Yo…_ — la Ojiazul no lograba contradecir las palabras del zorro, no pudo evitar recordarlo, como trataba diariamente a Naruto. Literalmente no lo dejaban nunca en paz, le restregaban todo en la cara, desde que sus padres a ellos si los querían, que si los entrenaban e incluso que tenían al Kyuubi, incluso recordaba como trataron de quitarle el unico regalo que ella sabía había recibido en su vida, aquella daga que uso en su combate— _. Dios, ¿Qué es lo que hecho?_

Por el resto de la noche, no pudo dormir al preguntarse eso.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **Preguntas que seguramente me harán debido a este episodio.**

 **¿ QUÉ CHING*** ES EL NORYOKUGAN?**

 **Fácil, es una habilidad de Izanagi y que le permitió llegar a alcanzar la Omnipotencia. Naruto lo tiene, e inconscientemente lo activo en este cap.**

 **Quiero aclarar, que a pesar de las habilidades exageradísimamente OP que tiene, esas son las habilidades que el Noryokugan de IZANAGI tiene, el Noryokugan de Naruto es por mucho más débil que el de él, actualmente, de hecho lo unico que tiene es el ver en alta definición (como un video en HD), por lo tanto, hasta un Sharingan de una tomoe es mejor que el Noryokugan de Naruto. Por eso mismo Izanagi le ordeno que no lo use a menos que sea realmente necesario ya que si usa alguna habilidad y no lo controla terminaría alterando la continuidad espacio-tiempo.**

 **Además de eso solo lo usara cuando sea realmente necesario.**

 **Oh, otra cosa. El Noryokugan NO es un Dojutsu, los Dojutsus son habilidades que radican en los ojos, el Noryokugan afecta al cuerpo entero, incluyendo los ojos, además de dar habilidades sumamente increíbles que Izanagi no menciono en este cap.**

 **PD: Publicare una imagen en mi cuenta de Devianart con su apariencia, mi cuenta tiene el mismo nombre que esta RaconOmega98, soy flojo para pensar en nombres :P**

 **¿QUÉ ES LA ENERGÍA COSMICA?**

 **Es una idea que me vino al pensar en el Senjutsu, ya que Naruto ya no tiene Chakra ni Red de Chakra no podrá acceder al Modo Sabio y que Minato y Jiraiya entrenarían a Mito y Menma Senjutsu, sería una desventaja demasiado grande ya que este impulsa demasiado todas las habilidades a un punto que Naruto canon paso del nivel de un Chunin-Jounin al nivel de un Kage.**

 **Se me ocurrió al leer algunos comics en los que se habla de los "Seres Cósmicos" como Silver Surfer, Galactus, etc.**

 **Por otro lado, es muchísimo más peligrosa que la energía natural ya que la energía cósmica mal usada te borra de la existencia, literalmente, no existe Jutsu que podría revivir a alguien que muere por usarla.**

 **Cualquier mortal que use la energía cósmica y logra controlarla, pese a que lo hace, su esperanza de vida se mira disminuida en gran medida además de que no puede controlar dicha energía por mucho tiempo.**

 **Pero como Izanagi dijo, Naruto es un caso especial por tener su carne y sangre.**

 **¿SI NARUTO DOMINA EL NORYOKUGAN Y LA ENERGÍA COSMICA PODRA USAR NUEVAMENTE CHAKRA?**

 **Sip, solo que el no lo usaría o no lo haría muy a menudo ya que… bueno… con todo lo que puede hacer sin el, ya no es necesario, además de que el tendría que "crearse" otra red de Chakra ya que si tratara de usar Chakra sin una red de Chakra este mismo le explotaría en la cara. Por otro lado, cuando el domine completamente su Noryokugan podría hacerse una red de chakra que sea completamente diferente a la anterior, es decir podría crear millones de Tenketsus en vez de los usuales 361 mejorando así su control de Chakra al punto que dejaría en ridículo al de Tsunade o con solo un tenketsu y así más o menos. Por lo que, PUEDE hacerlo pero no QUIERE hacerlo.**

 **¿EXISTEN OTROS UNIVERSOS EN ESTE FIC?**

 **Si y no, verán, cuando Izanagi dice Omniverso se refiere a dimensiones y realidades diferentes, el universo en el que están fue creado a partir de la energía de Izanagi, de cierta manera se puede decir que Izanagi es el universo, a partir de ese universo se crearon millones de millones de otros universos que formaron millones de millones de multiversos generando todo un Omniverso creado totalmente de la energía de Izanagi. Sin embargo, no habrá tramas que tengan que ver con otros universos o dimensiones, tal vez solo el cameo de Pesadilla y una sub-trama de colaboración con un gran autor**

 **¿QUÉ ERA ESE PERSONAJE MISTERIOSO QUE TIENE ALGO CONTRA IZANAGI?**

 **Es un personaje que fue nombrado en el cuento de Izanagi y que en verdad odia a Izanagi con toda su alma, tiene mucho que ver con el porque Izanami esta actualmente en el Yomi. Por cierto, anteriormente en este cap habría una escena en la que aparecía Izanami pero la retire debido a que no quería dar información sobre Izanagi apenas en el capitulo 3.**

 **¿POR QUÉ RIN ESTA VIVA Y ES TAN ZUKHULENTA? 7w7**

 **Bueno, eso es debido a un asunto que se explicara en próximos capítulos, además de que Izanagi tiene algo que ver con eso. El porque se mira así es debido a que ya es adulta y, debido a que conozco a una amiga que de pequeña era más plana que una tabla de planchar y que actualmente envidio a su novio actual, pensé que ahora que tiene 20 y tantos años estaría más "desarrollada"**

 **OJO, no estoy seguro de si estará en el Harem, quizá solo sea una buena amiga de Naruto o en el peor caso alguien que se pelee con el de vez en cuando.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	4. Yamata no Orochi

**¿WAAASAAAAAAA? Oh para los mexicanos… ¿QUÉ ONDAAAAAAAAAA?**

 **Como sea, lamento mucho la tardanza, entre exámenes cabrones, deberes escolares, y poca inspiración junto con poco tiempo para escribir me dificultaron escribir el nuevo cap.**

 **Como sea, en este cap esta la segunda pelea del Fic, espero que les guste y si no me podrían dar su opinión.**

 **Pero dejemos eso de lado y….**

 **¡RESPONDAMOS LOS FUCKIN*** REVIEWS!**

 **Para UltronFatalis, me alegra que la idea te guste, pero el que se fue de la villa perdió su silla (Yo fui primero prro :V) Pero aun así, la idea la pensé con comics de Marvel y DC. En cuanto a lo de Saint Seiya y Sailor Moon, yo diría que en más como una energía "universal" que no los conecta con el universo, si no que crea un mini-universo dentro de ellos (a lo Saint Seiya), con Sailor Moon… estamos hablando de un anime donde chicas con falda van a la velocidad de la luz por que la luna y los planetas les dan poderes, no les busques sentido, solo disfruta.**

 **Para** **Sharoark, Nah, solo contra Izanagi, pero todos valen verga a su lado así que meh.**

 **Para** **UpTheIron, me alegra que te gustara, no esperes más.**

 **Para Alex-Flyppy, me alegra que la historia te guste. De hecho, el que Naruto fuera encontrado por Izanagi fue muchas cosas, pero no una casualidad. Tienes razón, todas las escusas que siempre ponen son pura mierda. Todos odian al pobre de Izanagi :'V. La anterior profecía tardara en mostrarse… igual que la nueva :V. La red de Chakra es debido a que quise practicar una idea de un Naruto parecido a Rock Lee pero no tan cejon … o "entusiasta"… o "juvenil". No tienes ni idea de lo poderoso (y peligroso) que es el Noryokugan. Varias de las chicas que mencionaste estarán 7w7… posiblemente las que menos se usan.**

 **Para redbleik, no esperes más.**

 **Para** **Jenko J. Jenkins 99, meh, se me había olvidado. Sigo siendo más alto que ti :D. Bitch Please yo me bronceo todos los días… en el núcleo del sol… de vez en cuando me acompaña el señor Chuck Norris. Izanagi le falta poco para terminar todo el universo de oro, diamante, etc. ¿Cómo sabías que a Izanagi le gusta la pasta? Tranquilo compadre, que Rin estará. De hecho, en el Kojiki (cuento japonés de la historia de Izanagi e Izanami) cuando IzanaMi da a luz a Kagutsuchi y esta apunto de morir, defeca, orina y llora por el dolor y de sus eses y orines nacen algunos dioses menores. Quien sabe si Mito estará. Solo dos cosas pueden matar a Izanagi; Izanami enojada y un arma que se vera en este cap. Pfff, te orinarías en los pantalones si supieras todo lo que hace el Noryokugan, la mierda da clarividencia y hasta permite ver en el futuro. PD: Te dije que en mi familia somos unos gigantones :P.**

 **Para Omnipotente Vargas… ¿Ósea, salvar al amor de tu vida, tu pueblo, encerrar a un dios demonio, y a un viejo amigo que te traiciono y luego buscar venganza cuando pierdes a la primera? Meh, quien sabe si Menma muere, posiblemente Naruto solo lo deje tan puteado que ni Kyubi lo pueda curar. Es que los remordimientos son de envió tardado :V.**

 **Para blacknigthwalker, un día pondré una lista y descripción, peo no por el momento. Sip, básicamente es como un Dojutsu pero funciona en todo el cuerpo.**

 **Para** **blexan22, nah, con las exageraciones que ponen día a día que no te sorprenda que pongan a un Naruto Omnipotente, Omnipresente y Omnisciente. Este será bastante moderado con respecto a poder.**

 **Para** **CCSakuraforever, me alegra que te gustara X3**

 **Para** **Murder W.D. Pedro, no, no lo es… todavía. Los poderes serán más… científicos que los de mis otros Fics. Pesadilla hará un cameo grande en un capitulo así que tranquis. Izanagi ganaría, lo explicare en otro cap. Rin estará, Satsuki estará, Mito… quien sabe. #Nuevo capitulo.**

 **Para** **AirdaIII, me alegra que te guste el fic. La reacción de Naruto será… espéralo… EPICA. Yo diría que es más como una combinación de la segunda, tercera y cuarta por que ni de coña regresara a Konoha XD.**

 **Para** **loveless, créeme, el régimen de entrenamiento al principio era tan sádico que hasta a mi me daba a miedo :V. Sabía que no era el unico que pensaba en Beyonder XD, sobretodo porque me base un poco en el para crear a Izanagi. De hecho, tenía pensado lo de las explosiones nucleares (gracias a la fuerza nuclear débil y la fuerza nuclear fuerte junto con las otras 2 fuerzas fundamentales del universo me vino una idea gigantescamente chingona) en darle ese poder a un enemigo de Naruto, y será uno que literalmente le pateara el culo fuera del planeta XD. Meh, Fem Itachi también es de mis favoritos. Aunque con Satsuki no será amor a primera vista si será amor. Naruto es más de putazos que de palabras :V. Pero ya en serio, no hablara demasiado con ellos, y si lo hace será para; o insultarlos o para de plano decirles que son unas reverendas mierdas. Gracias por la felicitación, he de decir que de hecho, no pudo evitar compararme al yo de cuando comencé a escribir e, increíblemente, me siento un tanto avergonzado de algunos de mis proyectos.**

 **Para Suinrk, gracias, aunque siendo justos la idea la tenía desde hace poco más de un año. Básicamente, todos los enemigos en este fic son más fuertes que Naruto… solo que habrá un momento en el que el se pondrá bien pinche BaddAss y fuerte… aunque todavía habrán seres más fuertes (y BaddAss) que él. Lamento corregirte, pero la energía cósmica no esta basada en el cosmos de Saint Seiya sino en la energía que usan los personajes de Marvel como Galactus, sus heraldos y Silver Surfer. Aunque la energía cósmica no "borra" al enemigo… borra al usuario. Es como la energía natural pero millones de veces más dificil de controlar y billones de veces más peligroso. Nop, Naruto es muchísimo más débil que el resto de sus hermanos, en especial Susano'o, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi que son los más fuertes. Quien sabe sobre Mito… tal vez.**

 **Para** **Eien no hiryu, pues un día daré una lista y descripción de todo lo que hace. Si… Rin esta vivita y coleando 7w7. Meh, son niños, quien los entiende, además de que entre Menma y ella, Mito era la menos cabrona con él. Espero DT 2.0.**

 **Para Gonzox-kun, Nop. Mi avatar es Manigordo de Cáncer de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas. Izanagi no esta inspirado en él, en mi o en nadie. Es, básicamente, un OC creado espontáneamente (de hecho, en lo unico que me base fue en el color de pelo parecido al de Sonic)**

 **Bueno, reviews contestadas… solo me queda decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Yamata no Orochi**

Habían pasado cuatro años y seis meses desde que Naruto conoció a Okami no Izanagi.

Cuatro años desde que había comenzado a entrenar bajo su tutela.

Cuatro años desde que lucho y perdió contra sus ex-hermanos Mito Uzumaki y Menma Namikaze.

Cuatro años desde que fue abandonado por sus "padres".

Y, por sobretodo, cuatro años desde que había dejado esa familia y se había vuelto parte de la familia de Izanagi.

Naruto actualmente tenía 14 años, y dentro de poco menos de cuatro meses cumpliría los quince, su altura actual era de 1.68 m y pesaba 56.45 kilogramos gracias a una dieta de pura frutas, verduras y carne, sobretodo carne.

Su cabello rojo le había crecido hasta el cuello, estando un poco más erizado que antes y un pequeño fleco caía sobre su ojo derecho, el cual brillaba en un tono azul.

Su musculatura había aumentado en gran medida, al punto que cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba perfectamente tonificado, desde los brazos y piernas hasta el abdomen y tórax, sin llegar a ser una mole de músculos, pero perfectamente tonificados y equilibrados para el combate y la velocidad.

Toda grasa de bebe se había ido de su cara, dejando una cara con facciones afiladas y salvajes, además de ello, vestía de manera simple; una camisa negra, encima una chaqueta blanca y azul con un rayo amarillo a los lados y un pantalón azul oscuro con zapatos negros.

El pelirrojo estaba entre nervioso y emocionado, dentro de seis meses su entrenamiento con Izanagi terminaría y tendría que regresar a las naciones elementales para ganar experiencia y dominio sobre sus habilidades en combate.

No iba a mentir, ahora era tan fuerte que estaba seguro que podría darle pelea a su ex-padre; Minato Namikaze, aunque este lograría ganarle por la gran cantidad de experiencia que poseía.

Aunque, de hecho, Izanagi tenía más de 500 mil millones de años de experiencia que habían ayudado a Naruto a refinar sus habilidades al combatir con alguien con experiencia en demasía, además de que tenía un gran conocimiento de todas las cosas existentes en todo el universo ya que él era… bueno, técnicamente… el universo… universos… ¡Aghh! Esas cosas dimensionales y universales le daban jaqueca.

Le había contado toda la historia Shinobi de principio a fin, eso incluía a el Clan que visito el mundo hace varios miles de años, tambien conocido como el Clan Ootsutsuki, una raza que era conocida por su gran poder.

Izanagi le conto que varios dioses habían tratado de erradicar a los Ootsutsuki, pero estos tuvieron suficiente poder como para interponerse incluso ante los mismos dioses, la razón del porque él nunca ataco a un Ootsutsuki era debido a que ellos jamás hicieron nada malo, los Dioses simplemente los querían erradicar porque eran seres demasiado poderosos y que creían que se podrían volver una amenaza, aunque los Ootsutsuki eran fuertes Naruto sabía que Izanagi podría haber erradicado cada uno de ellos sin necesidad de mover un dedo.

Al Ojiazul no le importaba eso, tampoco le importaba que la historia Shinobi fuera una creación de un moco negro con complejo de madre **(Zetsu Negro)** ya que lo unico que el había hecho fue incitar las guerras, no crearlas.

Pero volviendo al punto de sus habilidades; había ganado, gracias a tener la carne y sangre de Izanagi, una corteza visual extraordinaria. La cantidad de información visual que podia procesar a la vez era asombrosa, y ayudaba enormemente en la visualización y seguimiento de objetos o ataques.

Había conseguido mejorar esa habilidad gracias al Control de las Tormentas que le daba aeroikinesis (control sobre el aire), _hydrokinesis (control sobre el agua)_ , electrokinesis (control sobre el rayo) y cryokinesis (control sobre el hielo), especialmente, gracias a la electrokinesis que le permitía controlar la electricidad y, haciendo uso del truco que hizo en su batalla con Menma y Mito, fue capaz de aumentar la velocidad de reacción de sus terminales nerviosas y volverse capaz de controlarlo en toda su extensión, lo que le permitía percibir el mundo como si fuera en un punto muerto si era necesario.

A través del entrenamiento, se volvió capaz de ver objetos y hacer un seguimiento a una tasa tan alta de velocidad que parecían estar moviéndose como babosas o caracoles.

El límite exacto de sus capacidades visuales era desconocido, incluso para el mismo, pero recordaba que fue capaz de ver con claridad y observar un ataque de rayo que Izanagi le lanzo de una nube de tormenta y que se movía a la velocidad del… bueno… del rayo, dándole capacidades visuales sobrenaturalmente altas.

En parte la razón por la que podia ver tan bien se debía a que poseía una red neuronal altamente desarrollada y única, una cualidad que compartía con Izanagi. Era similar a un cable de fibra óptica en el sentido de que convierte los impulsos de las neuronas a un ritmo sin precedentes, con la luz viajando a través de su cuerpo a velocidades mucho más altas de lo normal antes de entregar rápidamente la señal.

El diseño era el mismo que el de un humano normal, por lo que independientemente si son fibras tipo A, tipo B o tipo C, la velocidad era uniforme.

Con esto, y usando su "truco" con el aumento de sus terminales nerviosas con la electrokinesis, su cuerpo transfiere las señales a través de su cuerpo en una velocidad un poco más lenta que la velocidad de la luz. Lo cual era casi 1.5000100 de veces mayor que la velocidad de procesamiento de los impulsos de las neuronas en los axones tipo A mielinizados en el cuerpo humano normal.

 **(Para los que no entienden es casi diez millones de veces más rápido que la velocidad en la que las terminales nerviosas de un humano viajan atreves del cuerpo)**

Claro, eso era solo aumentando sus terminales nerviosas con la electrokinesis junto con el aumento de velocidad y reacción que daba la energía cósmica, y no lo podía mantener por demasiado tiempo ya que causaba una gran cantidad de desgaste al cuerpo, sin embargo era capaz de usarlo por media hora sin problema alguno. Aunque despues de eso su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir su uso y no la podía volver a usar hasta 3 horas despues.

Sin ella aun así era bastante rápido, tanto como para ir a una velocidad un poco más lenta que la del Yondaime Raikage usando su **Raiton no Yoroi (Armadura del Elemento Rayo)** que le permitía moverse tan rápido como un rayo.

Debido a la increíble durabilidad de su cuerpo, sus músculos podían soportar la enorme velocidad a la que se movía usando esa velocidad, lo que le permitía a su cuerpo reaccionar, literalmente, en un instante desde un punto de vista externo. Mientras que si los músculos de un shinobi normal se trasladaran a tal velocidad, su músculos, ligamentos y huesos serían literalmente desintegrados.

Con tal velocidad, si el enemigo parpadeaba, perdía al instante ya que con solo parpadear ya podría haberse puesto detrás de el y romperle el cuello.

Además, estaba una habilidad que no dominaba nada bien, pero que cuando lo hiciera lo volvería invencible… excepto contra Izanagi ya que el también tenia dicha habilidad.

El control de cualquiera de sus células en el cuerpo a voluntad.

El uso de esta habilidad, volvía al usuario capaz de alterar su estructura ósea, órganos, e incluso los músculos, así como modular y manipular los rasgos de estos músculos, e incluso podria volver a hacerse una nueva red de chakra si quisiese, pero…

Con todo lo que era capaz de hacer ¿Para que la necesitaría?

No dominaba dicha habilidad, de hecho, ni siquiera la había usado alguna vez, pero Izanagi le conto de esa habilidad y que más tarde que temprano la despertaría… entre más tarde mejor en opinión de Izanagi.

Su Taijutsu había mejorado enormemente gracias a las tortu… que diga… los entrenamientos de Izanagi, su velocidad de movimiento era de tal calibre que, atacando a sus oponentes con toda su fuerza, usando su aeroikinesis y con cierta velocidad era capaz de causarle **cavitación** al enemigo, lo que permite, literalmente, lesionar los órganos internos en una escala masiva mediante la creación espontánea de burbujas de aire intensas dentro del cuerpo, como una onda de choque que permea a través del cuerpo.

Cuando esta "cavidad" implosiona próxima a la superficie fija en el órgano o hueso, se crea una corriente en chorro que inflige daño pesado en dicha parte del cuerpo, causando dolor inmenso y shock, a pesar de impactar el exterior del cuerpo.

Su fuerza, debido a que poseía un sistema nervioso único, y, naturalmente, fuertes músculos y huesos muy flexibles a través de sus entrenamientos, Naruto se volvió capaz de preformar fácilmente maniobras complicadas y lograr otras acciones casi imposibles. Como retroceder la cadera 90º grados.

Mientras que no se veía demasiado musculoso físicamente, sus músculos estaban muy desarrollados y gracias a la herencia de la carne y sangre de Izanagi, y en gran parte a través de la formación de este mismo, el pelirrojo sabía que el unico que lo superaba en fuerza física, además de Izanagi, era Tsunade Senju con su fuerza aumentada con Chakra.

Su resistencia se había vuelto incontablemente enorme, tanto que su estamina superaba con creces a la de un Jinchuriki, y al luchar con Izanagi casi diariamente había obtenido la capacidad de luchar durante días con él, claramente estando contenido, sin mostrar el menor signo de algo de fatiga.

Además de ello, era capaz de controlar mejor las Llamas de Amaterasu gracias a la capacidad que tenía Kagutsuchi, aunque no era ni de lejos el control que tenía la Diosa del Fuego ya que si no tenía cuidado las llamas lo terminarían quemando a él.

Lo que, de hecho, más había entrenado era la energía cósmica y su Noryokugan.

Que por cierto, en los últimos tres años con seis meses había despertado.

E Izanagi cumplió su palabra y lo había entrenado para usar ambos.

A diferencia del Rinnegan, el Noryokugan no daba las habilidades solo así, estas se desarrollaban, es decir, si un usuario tenía acceso a las **Técnica de Cuatro Ramas** pero no a las capacidades visuales o corporales que el Noryokugan daba, este si podía desarrollarlas si las entrenase y viceversa, así también solo por tener una habilidad no significaba el tenerlas todas. Con eso dicho, si bien no dominaba el Noryokugan al nivel que lo hacia Izanagi, estaba a un nivel más o menos respetable.

Así mismo, controlar la energía cósmica había sido un desafío increíblemente grande, siendo que sentir, absorber y controlar esta energía era cientos de veces más dificil que el Senjutsu o la energía natural, y aun más peligroso, aun así tenía la ventaja de que no se necesitaba estar quieto, en posición de loto o de meditación y de que se podía mantener de manera infinita, claro, el cuerpo del usuario —él en este caso— tiene que dejar de usarla un tiempo debido a que es estresante para el cuerpo absorber energía una y otra vez sin descanso, aunque con el tiempo se puede acostumbrar a su uso continuo.

La energía cósmica era increíblemente maleable, incluso más que el Chakra y se podía usar como este, no solo daba aumento de fuerza y sentidos, además de unas capacidades extrasensoriales superiores a cualquier sensor existente, sino que también era tan maleable que se podían crear armas, defensas e incluso seres con dicha energía, además de que se puede lanzar en forma de esferas o vigas de energía, y eso era solo lo que a él se le había ocurrido, Izanagi era por mucho capaz de darle usos millones de veces mejores que las que él podría.

Por eso mismo, al igual que Izanagi cumplió su palabra, él cumplió la suya y jamás había usado ambas energías a menos que fuera realmente necesario.

En esos cuatro años que tenía de entrenamiento Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarse más de una vez.

¿Qué tan fuerte era Izanagi?

Según sabía, existían billones de multiversos con billones de billones de universos creados a partir de la energía de Izanagi, y él era capaz de borrarlos todos sin necesidad de mover un dedo, era totalmente Omnipotente e Inmortal por lo que si a él se le antojaba podía volverse Omnipresente, Omnisciente, Omniexistente, reescribir el tiempo, todos los universos, tenia energía totalmente infinita, incluso si algún ser lograse destruir el cuerpo de Izanagi este se reformaría de la nada ya que si quiere puede volverse Omnipresente y Omniexistente, haciendo que ni técnicas capaces de destruir almas lograsen dañarlo…

Y aun así no estaba seguro de definir bien su fuerza.

Era exagerado, y no tenía sentido. El propio Izanagi lo admitia.

Sabía que Izanagi era tan poderoso que la razón de porque ninguno de sus hijos había heredado todo su poder, o al menos una parte considerable de él, era por que su cuerpo era el unico capaz de soportar todo su poder.

Naruto no entendía como eso era posible, pero cuando Izanagi se lo respondió lo entendió.

"El termino de Omnipotencia y poder fue creado gracias a mi, y las "leyes" o "lógicas" que conllevaría no aplican en mi, por ejemplo; puedo crear una roca tan pesada que ni un Omnipotente puede levantarla pero que yo si puedo, debido a que ninguna ley o lógica puede limitar mi omnipotencia, así mismo, mi poder no tiene comparación"

Naruto entendió eso como un; "no trates de forzar tu pobre cerebro, eso pasa porque soy el jodido Izanagi y punto"

Actualmente, el pelirrojo caminaba hacía la casa de Izanagi, en la cual este se encontraba en la cocina, estaba tarareando una pegajosa canción mientras meneaba la sartén en la que freía algo de tocino y huevos.

Sin dejar de hacerlo, hizo la mano izquierda hacía atrás para detener la patada del pelirrojo y, con una precisión milimétrica, lanzo al Ojiazul a una silla que estaba cerca de la única mesa de la habitación.

Naruto se cruzo de brazos, frunció los labios e inflo las mejillas, haciendo un puchero que para cualquier persona sería adorable, era como el intento 587 de tomar a Izanagi por sorpresa.

—¿Sabes? Puedo sentir cualquier presencia y tele transportarme en donde este mi energía, y ya que esta donde sea, no me puedes tomar con la guardia baja.

Naruto solo movió la boca mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, imitando grosera y burlonamente a Izanagi.

—Por cierto, Tou-san— Izanagi solo giro la cabeza para ver al Ojiazul quien estaba poniendo los codos sobre la mesa, en los cuatro años que tenía entrenando a Naruto este se había encariñado en gran medida con él, al punto que desde hace tres años había comenzado a llamarlo "Tou-san" ("Papa"), en todo caso Izanagi lo llamaba y quería como un hijo—. Dentro de seis meses termina mi entrenamiento… cuando vuelva a las naciones elementales… ¿te volveré a ver?

—¿Lo estas dudando? Eres mi hijo, y yo cuido y velo por todos mis hijos. Incluso si ellos no quieren que lo haga.

El pelirrojo sonrió de manera leve, todos los dioses consideraban a Izanagi un terrible padre de manera injusta, incluso sus hijos lo consideraban como tal. Pero él cuidaba y velaba de todos y cada uno de ellos. Sus hijos estaban desperdigados por todos los universos, y él siempre se aseguro que nada malo les pasase, trato de que todos fueran felices.

Y aun así, todos lo odiaban.

Naruto no estaba seguro de que tanto había soportado Izanagi por el solo.

Todos los dioses anteriormente lo despreciaban y lo trataban como un inútil, incluso sabía que Izanami no pudo evitar hacerlo un par de veces aunque no era de manera mal intencionada, había visto morir a su esposa, la mujer que más amaba, había matado por accidente a uno de sus hijos, los otros dioses lo tacharon como un monstruo y demonio por eso, fue cazado como un animal, fue hasta el Yomi para sacar a su esposa de el, y ella trato de matarlo incluso sin que hiciese nada, sabía que ella actualmente odiaba y despreciaba a Izanagi con toda su alma, todos sus hijos lo odiaban, no lo reconocían como su padre o lo culpaban de algo fuera de su control.

Y eso era solo lo que Izanagi le había contado.

Su respeto hacía el Dios Más Fuerte aumento al entender que, a pesar de poseer el poder absoluto, jamás había pensado en usarlo para hacer el mal.

—Sin embargo, hay algo importante que debes hacer primero.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dime… ¿sabes lo que son los contratos de invocación?

—… Claro, desde que tenía ocho años.

Izanagi simplemente le hizo una señal a Naruto para que viniera con él y este solo le tomo del brazo antes de que ambos desaparecieran de la nada.

 **Reino Convocatoria**

El reino convocatoria, el mundo o dimensión en el que residían todas las invocaciones que pudieran existir.

Las invocaciones eran clanes de animales o seres mitológicos que se podían invocar a través de un "contrato" en el que quien eligiera ser el invocador debía firmar con su sangre y usando una cantidad respectiva de chakra podía invocar a un miembro del clan con sus respectivas habilidades, entre más chakra, el rango y fuerza del miembro invocado era mayor.

El reino convocatoria era un reino exclusivo para clanes de invocación. Y un humano solo podía acceder a él con una **Gyaku Kuchiyose (Invocación Inversa)** usada por el miembro de un clan de invocación o una persona que estuviera allí.

Era un reino que simplemente se miraba como un gigantesco y monumental bosque, había grandes montañas, volcanes y unos grandes lagos que parecían no tener fin. Además de eso, cada uno de los lugares en los que residía un reino de invocación era diferente de otro.

Y a casi 50 millas del suelo, se encontraban Izanagi y Naruto volando… o bueno… Izanagi estaba flotando, Naruto se aferraba a él para no caer al suelo y morir.

—¿Para que me trajiste aquí?— pregunto, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo al ver el suelo, pues estaba dudando que sobreviviría a una caída a esa altura.

—Naruto… ¿Sabes sobre la historia de Yamata-no-Orochi?

El pelirrojo se rasco la cabeza con una mano antes de asentir al recordar la historia.

Yamata-no-Orochi era una serpiente de ocho cabezas que dominaba los ocho elementos de la naturaleza. Se decía que en un reino muy lejano vivía una pareja de ancianos con ocho hijas, de las cuales siete fueron devoradas y sacrificadas por Yamata-no-Orochi, cuando la serpiente de ocho cabezas fue a por la ultima hija; cuyo nombre era Kushinada, una mujer de gran belleza, Susano'o, el Dios de las Tormentas llego al lugar y se enamoro de Kushinada, los padres de la joven hicieron un trato con el Dios:

Si mataba a Yamata-no-Orochi y evitaba que este matara a su hija, le darían su mano en matrimonio.

Susano'o era el hijo más fuerte de Izanagi, superaba con creces a todos, incluso sus hermanas que, a pesar de haber nacido al mismo tiempo, él era conocido como el menor de los 3 y ellas eran más débiles que él.

Prueba de ello era que cuando se enfrento en un duelo de intelecto contra Amaterasu **(el cual perdió rotundamente)** se enfureció al perder, al punto que amenazo con destruir él sol que era el símbolo de Amaterasu.

Su poder era tanto que ningun Dios dudaba que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Y aun con todo eso, no era capaz de vencer a Yamata-no-Orochi.

No era porque la serpiente fuera más fuerte que él, sino porque no había ser capaz de matar a la serpiente de ocho cabezas más que Izanagi.

Yamata-no-Orochi tenía una regeneración tal que no importaba que tanto lo despedazaras, se regeneraría igualmente, además de ello era inmune a los ocho elementos y los dominaba de manera increíble.

Los ocho elementos eran; viento, fuego, tierra, rayo, agua, madera, metal y sonido.

Así que Susano'o hizo algo increíblemente dificil para él y que nunca en su vida había hecho:

Pensar las cosas profundamente.

E ideo un plan que consistía en embriagar a la serpiente con ocho jarras llenas de licor y sacar de su estomago la única espada que era capaz de matar a la serpiente, una espada creada con la energía del propio Izanagi y que Yamata-no-Orochi devoro para que nadie fuera capaz de encontrarla:

La Kusanagi (Cortadora de Hierba)

Y con ella, Susano'o mato a la serpiente, se caso con Kushinada, todos vivieron felices para siempre y despues un montón de blablablá, la esposa de Susano'o murio y este regreso al reino de los dioses.

—Si, se sobre su historia, pero ¿para que me trajiste a hablar de algo muerto?— pregunto, generando que Izanagi sonriera y negara con la cabeza, al niño se le habían pegado muchas cosas de él, entre ellas, su enorme impaciencia y temperamento volátil… o bueno… el que tenían cuando era joven.

—Veras, Yamata-no-Orochi fue creado por el antiguo rey de los demonios: Yamata, de allí proviene su primer nombre, y Susano'o no fue capaz de matar a la serpiente, simplemente le encerró en el reino convocatoria.

—… Por favor dime que no vas a decir lo que SE que vas a decir— pidió el pelirrojo, temblando levemente ante la sonrisa leve y atemorizante del Dios.

—Bueno~, no te voy a decir que te iba a dejar para que vencieras a Yamata-no-Orochi por tu cuenta y probaras tu entrenamiento… pero eso es lo que vas a hacer.

Naruto inhalo para calmar el enorme nerviosismo que sentía, tratando de no sonar como un tartamudo se digno a hablar—¿¡POR QUÉ!?— su grito genero que algunas aves salieran volando pensando que era un miembro de invocación siendo devorado o torturado por otro.

—Mira, Yamata-no-Orochi no es tan fuerte, el problema es que es bastante dificil de matar, en la historia que conocen los humanos, Susano'o uso la espada para matar a la serpiente, pero ni ella era capaz de hacerlo, la espada Kusanagi estaba allí porque un conocido mío la escondió por buenos motivos. No te voy a mentir, tu pelea va a ser dificil, vas a desesperarte en más de una ocasión y eso te ayudara más que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿¡Cómo eso va ayudarme!?— pregunto tratando de ocultar su miedo, fallando rotundamente.

—Como te dije hace tiempo, la ira, tristeza y desesperación sacan el poder en nosotros, por eso mismo enfrentarte con seres que te dejen comiendo tierra te ayudara a sacar más de tu poder. La experiencia es mayor cuando se gana en momentos de gran tensión .

Naruto entendía esa lógica, la comprendía perfectamente, y tenía que admitir que era una gran idea.

¡Pero eso no quería decir que le gustase!

—Tienes permitido usar el Noryokugan o la energía cósmica, pero solo como ultimo recurso si estas apunto de morir, y de ser así solo puedes usar una de las dos… Bueno, aquí te dejo.

Y lo soltó.

—¡AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh!…

El pelirrojo estaba gritando fuertemente antes de comenzar a hacerlo con menos fuerza, hasta callarse al darse cuenta de algo importante; estaba en el suelo.

Izanagi había descendido al suelo y lo había soltado haciéndole creer que seguían en lo alto.

 _Ese maldito cabeza de palmera mal pintada_

Pensó el Ojiazul insultando mentalmente al Dios.

—¡Te escuche!— fue lo que oyó Naruto proviniendo de la voz de Izanagi… ni idea de como se escuchaba.

El pelirrojo se sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones antes de girarse a un lado para ver un árbol… que tenía grabado una flecha… y arriba de la flecha estaba un escrito que decía; "Serpiente Gigante de Ocho Cabezas por Allá" sin mencionar las otras flechas con mensajes para él como; "Por acá" "Aquí idiota" "No puedes ser más pendejo si no viste esto antes" "Buena suerte Naruto, la vas a necesitar" y arriba de esa estaba una carita de ":D"

Definitivamente, había veces en las que odiaba a su padre.

Sin nada más que hacer, el pelirrojo comenzó a seguir las flechas.

Olfateo un par de veces el aire, notando un fuerte olor a sangre y otro olor… extraño, era agrio y acido, además de que oler de manera inexacta, como un liquido hirviendo pero a la vez helado, era extraño e inexplicable, pero para alguien que fue entrenado por un dios cuyo simple cabello ya desafeaba la gravedad y la lógica en todo sentido, había comenzado a acostumbrarse.

Su nariz se arrugo cuando detecto un olor nauseabundo y putrefacto, comenzó a correr hasta donde detectaba el olor y pudo ver que era lo que generaba ese olor.

Cadáveres.

Había cadáveres de animales, toda especie de animal que Naruto conociese se miraba desperdigada por el suelo, incluso había algunos que ni siquiera sabía que eran, ya fuera por el deteriorado estado de su cuerpo, o su apariencia antes de quedar como lo que eran actualmente.

Podía ver unas especies de agilas azules de 2 metros siendo atravesadas por las ramas de los árboles cercanos, la mayoría tenían el cuello roto al punto que la piel, carne y plumas estaba estirada por la posición del hueso, en algunas incluso las vertebras del cuello sobre salían del cuello.

Unos extraños equinos con un cuerno en la frente, o un trozo de el, yacían desmembrados extremidad por extremidad, siendo ahora que sus huesos y músculos internos eran más que visibles, todos estaban muertos de diferentes maneras pero lo que todos tenían en común era el hecho de que cada cuerno en su frente había sido arrancado desde la raíz y la lengua había sido arrancada de la boca, destruyéndoles la mandíbula en el proceso, y puesta en el suelo antes de ser atravesada por el cuerno.

Finalmente, una escena que lo hizo gorgotear de asco.

No era esencialmente grotesca, ni tampoco era una masacre total.

El problema era… que solo había unas _manchas_ en el suelo, solo sangre, viseras y órganos por doquier. No había algo reconocible más allá de puros órganos desperdigados por doquier.

Definitivamente, era algo asqueroso por donde se mirase.

— **Ohhhh~ pero que tenemos aquí~** — una voz siseando en sadismo hizo que los sentidos del pelirrojo se pusieran en alerta completa, comenzó a girar la cabeza de un lado a otro, usando olfato y oído para buscar al dueño de esa voz— **. Mmm~ hace siglos que no he comido carne de humano~** — seguida de esa aclaración vino el sonido de alguien relamiéndose los labios de manera ruidosa.

Naruto se giro hacía atrás para ver a quién había hablado.

Era una criatura gigantesca que sin duda se miraba como una serpiente, medía unos 15 metros de altura y envergadura, al punto que Naruto lo perdía de vista entre los árboles, tenía escamas verdes en todo el cuerpo, a excepción del torso donde las escamas eran de un tono más claro, su parte inferior era como la de toda serpiente, pero la parte superior estaba separada en 8 extremidades, 8 cabezas separadas entre ellas, meciéndose como la cola de una cascabel, todas y cada unas iguales y con los mismos ojos: rojos totales, no había pupila o esclerótica, solo rojo.

—… Yamata-no-Orochi, debo suponer— menciono el pelirrojo, el azul en sus ojos chocando contra el rojo de cada cabeza de la serpiente.

— **Jujuju~ parece que soy famosa entre las escorias de este mundo** — comento la serpiente, haciendo que Naruto levantase una ceja en señal de confusión cuando la serpiente se llamo así misma como una "ella", aunque su voz no daba un indicio claro pues sonaba sobrepuesta, la voz de una mujer encima de la voz de un hombre… era extraño.

—Permíteme presentarme— cada cabeza miro al Ojiazul con curiosidad, incluso las más fuertes invocaciones se aterraban ante su presencia, y que un "simple" humano se le enfrentase sin miedo era curioso—. Mi nombre es Okami Naruto, ultimo hijo de Okami no Izanagi, y tu futuro verdugo— se presento el pelirrojo, usando el "Okami" del nombre de Izanagi como apellido.

…

Todas las cabezas de Yamata-no-Orochi callaron ante las palabras del pelirrojo que simplemente miraba la expresión desencajada de la serpiente, esta miro al pelirrojo con los ojos entrecerrados antes de sonreír de manera leve y maliciosa.

— **Jujuju~ Kukukuku~ ¡Jajajajaja! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** — Yamata-no-Orochi comenzó a reír de manera estridente y malévola.

—¿No me crees?

— **Oh~, por supuesto que te creo, tienes el mismo olor que Nagi-chan~** — el Ojiazul levanto una ceja ante el apodo tan cariñoso que la serpiente le dio a su padre— **. Hmm~ para ser su hijo no te pareces en nada al mocoso de los rayos** — el pelirrojo se tuvo que morder el labio para no carcajearse hasta la muerte ante el sobrenombre que la serpiente le dio al que, técnicamente, era su hermano mayor.

—Digamos que soy un poco… diferente a él— cerrando los ojos, Naruto comenzó a absorber energía cósmica y la mando a sus ojos, los abrio lentamente **(para dar más dramatismo)** y cada cabeza de la serpiente contuvo la respiración al ver como el azul de los ojos del pelirrojo cambiaba a un morado claro y una especie de anillo negro rodeaba el punto encogido que se había vuelto la pupila.

Naruto, usando el Hirakudō (Rama de la Iluminación), saco dos cadenas de un color morado brillante de las palmas de sus manos, esa era una de las muchas técnicas que daba el Noryokugan, las Uchūkusari (Cadenas Cósmicas) eran creadas cuando el usuario condensa energía cósmica en forma de cadenas. Ya que los no-usuarios de este tipo de energía no pueden utilizarla o sentirla, son tomados por sorpresa por el ataque, sin embargo, se podía ver. Las cadenas eran muy duras y cuando se rompían, se hacían el doble de duras, así, con el tiempo, se volvía casi imposible escapar después de romperlas las suficientes veces.

Apretó la cadena en su mano antes de lanzar un latigazo al pecho de la serpiente, cuando esta sintio como la cadena desgarraba su carne, cada cabeza chillo de puro dolor antes de que una de ellas abriera la boca y lanzara una lengua de fuego, a lo que Naruto simplemente comenzó a girar la cadena como un tornado alrededor del fuego y que cubrió la cadena antes de que Naruto atacara a la serpiente nuevamente.

Esta simplemente serpenteo de manera increíblemente sigilosa para tener ocho cabezas, esquivando el latigazo de fuego que genero una explosión donde cayo, Naruto aspiro profundamente antes de que desde su boca saliera una enorme bola de fuego negro.

Yamata-no-Orochi simplemente serpenteo para esquivar la primera bola de fuego y siguió haciéndolo cuando Naruto lanzaba bola tras bola de fuego, de repente la serpiente se impulso con su cola y la cabeza que estaba hasta el extremo derecho soltó una gran oleada de agua.

Naruto salto al aire para no ser atrapado en la ola que arraso con varios árboles circundantes, el pelirrojo uso su hidrokinesis y cryokinesis para congelar el agua bajo sus pies y tener una superficie en la que caminar.

Extendió los brazos a los lados y levanto el agua a su alrededor formando una esfera de agua que lo cubrió antes de volverse hielo y que unas púas aparecieran a su alrededor. Fue justo a tiempo pues una de las cabezas de la serpiente cerro su mandíbula a su alrededor y toda su boca fue traspasada por las púas.

— **¡Grrrr! ¡Me voy a hacer un licuado con tus entrañas por eso, maldito bastardo!** — rugió guturalmente la cabeza que fue traspasada antes de que la del extremo contrario lanzara un rayo desde su boca.

Naruto alzo una mano, deteniendo dicho rayo cuando atravesó la esfera de hielo, y con la otra atrajo una gran cantidad de agua hasta formar un látigo, uso el mismo para apresar la cabeza que lanzo el rayo antes de chocarla contra las otras cabezas y atravesarlas todas con el rayo que lanzo.

Alzo la mano al aire y de ella unas esporas de hielo salieron antes de juntarse y formar una gran lanza hecha de hielo, misma que lanzo y atravesó el pecho de la criatura y la aferro contra un árbol detrás de ella.

Una cabeza lanzo un estridente chillido y Naruto no pudo evitar taparse los oídos, ese chirrido hacía que sus tímpanos temblaran de dolor.

De repente, sintio un coletazo, justo en su estomago. De su boca salio una bocanada de sangre antes de ser impulsado contra el aire, y luego sintio como un potente disparo de aire presurizado lo lanzaba con mayor fuerza hacía el cielo.

Lentamente abrio los ojos, sintiendo una extraña sensación de flote, y miro a su lado notando algo curioso.

 _¿Esa es la luna?_

Fue su pensamiento al notar, muy a lo lejos, una gran figura redonda de color blanco, según sabía dos seres de increíble poder (Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu) habían creado el reino convocatoria hace muchos eones y lo crearon siendo igual a la tierra, eso incluía la luna… pero verla a la distancia en la que estaba a las 10 de la mañana era algo que nadie se esperaría.

Una mueca de sorpresa se situó en su cara antes de comenzar a ser rodeado de una capa de aire, estaba casi fuera de la atmosfera por lo que apenas había aire, pero había lo suficiente como para hacer lo siguiente.

En la tierra Yamata-no-Orochi se lamentaba levemente de no haber podido comerse a aquel hijo de Izanagi, bueno, no todo el mundo se podía lograr, pero seguramente logro matarlo, y con algo de suerte su cadáver bajaría y lo podría comer..

—Ahhh— escucho, sus cabezas miraron a todos lados mientras el sonido de un grito enojado se oía alrededor.

—¡Ahhhh!— sus cabezas levantaron la mirada al cielo, y la mandíbula de todas se abrio con incredulidad al ver como un Naruto cubierto de fuego comenzaba a caer del cielo con un claro objetivo; ella.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!— grito mientras caía sobre la serpiente de ocho cabezas.

Una estridente explosión que mando a volar árboles, agua y animales se genero en el mismo punto. Haciendo que la tierra templase y que toda cosa a kilómetros a la redonda fuera lanzada a volar sin importar si estaba pegado al suelo o no.

Al terminar se miraba a Naruto respirar de manera lenta y profunda mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Acabo de caerte del cielo! ¿puedes al menos hacer como que te dolió?— pregunto mirando a Yamata-no-Orochi que estaba totalmente ilesa, quizá algo sucia, pero ilesa y sin ninguna herida al fin y al cabo.

La serpiente solo abrio la boca de cada una de sus cabezas y en la boca de cada una se formo algo diferente; una esfera de fuego, una esfera de agua, una esfera de tierra que se movía rápidamente, una bola de electricidad que chirriaba, una corriente de aire que lanzaba ondas desde la boca, y las tres restantes le daban más fuerza a las otras.

Y lanzo todas las esferas.

—¡Wiiiiiii!— exclamo el pelirrojo cuando la explosión de todos los ataques lo mando a volar hasta chocar contra un gran árbol.

— **¡Muérete de una maldita vez!** — le grito la serpiente antes de serpentear hasta Naruto y este, indefenso, no pudo hacer nada cuando la criatura de ocho cabezas encerró su boca… en su pierna derecha.

—¡Ghha!— berreo al sentir como uno de los colmillos de la serpiente le atravesaba la pierna de cuajo, atravesando piel, músculos y nervios hasta llegar al hueso.

Apretó los dientes e hizo que castañearan en un intento de contener el grito atorado en su garganta. Alzo el puño que templaba por el dolor, y, con demoledora fuerza, partió el colmillo haciendo que Yamata-no-Orochi chillara en agonía. Naruto aprovecho la cercanía y le lanzo una bomba de aire presurizado al interior de la serpiente.

Esta se quedo inmóvil al sentir como de una de sus cabezas entraba algo, y al llegar a su estomago…

Naruto uso su electrokinesis para cortar la mayor parte del colmillo encajado en su pierna y sacar lo que quedara, mirando sin sorpresa como la serpiente se hinchaba hasta verse como un globo.

De repente volvió a su estado normal antes de que todas las cabezas comenzaran a vomitar… sangre, mucha sangre y órganos.

— **¿¡Qué… fue… lo que… me hiciste!?** — demando saber la cabeza que estaba en el centro, la cuarta, mientras escupía y vomitaba lo que venían siendo sus intestinos. Naruto no contesto pues simplemente se estaba curando usando una llama dorada que salía de su boca y sanaba su herida sin dolor alguno— **. ¡Te hice una pregunta, insignificante alimaña!**

—¿En verdad esperas… que le cuente a mi enemigo… como lo voy a matar?— respondió entrecortadamente debido a que su herida, que si bien había sanado, el dolor seguía allí.

La serpiente se levanto, sin dejar de vomitar sus propios órganos. Nuevamente formo una esfera elemental en cada cabeza, pero, de pronto, todas las esferas se juntaron formando una extraña y gigantesca esfera de la que salía aire, fuego, agua, rayos y muchas otras cosas.

 _Oh… mierda._

Naruto puso ambas manos enfrente suyo, una barrera translucida de color morado apareció enfrente suyo— **¡Kyūshū Entoropī! (¡Absorción Entrópica!)** — grito, y cuando la serpiente lanzo la gigantesca esfera de varios elementos, la barrera la absorbió.

Yamata-no-Orochi miro incrédula como la bola que lanzo era absorbida por la pared morada, con un cegador brillo blanco entraba lentamente dentro de la barrera como si se tratase de una moneda.

Al entrar, Naruto de un momento a otro solo… desapareció.

Despues, escucho algo, el sonido estridente del viento arremolinándose.

Sus cabezas miraron hacía arriba, y sus mandíbulas cayeron flojas al ver como Naruto estaba flotando en el aire rodeado de una extraña armadura gigante parecida a un pájaro mecánico. No sabía lo que era, pero eso no era lo que le importaba.

La gran esfera de múltiples colores que giraba increíblemente rápido entre las manos del pelirrojo era otra cosa.

— **¡Apeirogan! (¡Espiral Infinita!)**

La esfera fue lanzada, desde las palmas del pelirrojo a la serpiente.

Esta miraba la esfera moverse en cámara lenta, como un caracol, moviéndose tan lenta que podía ver como varias formas hexagonales estaban en la esfera, moviéndose tan rápido y en tantas dirreciones que podía jurar que se movía en todas direcciones de manera infinita.

Y cuando llego a donde estaba, la esfera se expandió.

— **¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** — la serpiente no aguanto el grito de dolor cuando la esfera cayo encima de ella y comenzó a girar a una velocidad ridículamente alta. Tanto que podía sentir como cada molécula de su cuerpo era despedazada lenta y dolorosamente.

Luego de eso, la esfera comenzó a expandirse más y más hasta que el cuerpo de la serpiente fue engullido por ella.

Cuando lo hizo totalmente, la esfera multicolor titilo en un tono dorado para luego tornarse verde antes de regresar con Naruto —quien se encontraba recostado en un árbol— y este pudo notar como dentro de la esfera se podía distinguir la figura de una serpiente con 8 cabezas.

—Bueno, Orochi-chan— dijo mientras la esfera se introducía lentamente en su cuerpo, formando desde ella unos tatuajes tribales de color negro en brazos y espalda—. Tu poder es mío…

Despues de eso, cayo en los dulces brazos de la inconciencia.

 _Con Izanagi_

El Dios Más Fuerte estaba recostado bajo la sombra del árbol plantado en su hogar, abrio los ojos pues los había cerrado para ver todo lo que estaba haciendo su hijo. Ventajas de la clarividencia que otorgaba el Noryokugan con el tiempo y que ahora poseía sin necesidad de hacer nada.

 _El Sello de Yamata se ha roto_

A la mente del Dios vino el recuerdo de cuando su mundo fue atacado por la traición se un viejo compañero y un demonio de increíble poder casi los mataba a todos y, más importante, casi mata al amor de su vida.

 _Y poco falta para que el Sello del Yomi también le siga._

Luego, a su mente vino la imagen de una mujer de cabello blanco y aspecto cadavérico acompañada de 8 seres con armaduras y ojos de diferentes colores.

—Se acercan tiempos oscuros para este mundo— declaro mientras se paraba—. Se que te entrene lo suficiente para que sobrevivas contra todo lo que te pueda lanzar este mundo, pero no contra lo de otros— volvió a decir a la nada, estaba seguro que su hijo tendría muchos problemas y estaría apunto de morir en más de una ocasión.

Pero no le importaba volver a romper las reglas de los dioses para salvar a su hijo.

El Dios cerro los ojos y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras levantaba la mirada cerrada al cielo.

Sus labios se abrieron levemente cuando otra imagen vino a su mente.

 _ **Vas a pagar por todo el dolor que haz causado.**_

Un chico de unos 18 años, con un largo y puntiagudo cabello pelirrojo con puntas negras que le llegaban por las rodillas, ojos morado oscuro con un patrón de flor en espiral, vestía una gran gabardina de color azul **(Como la de Vergil de DMC)** junto con unos pantalones y camisa negra, tenía unos guantes negros con unas marcas blancas y en cada mano tenia 4 anillos. En la derecha un anillo rojo, otro celeste-verdoso, el tercero de color café y el cuarto de color verde. En la izquierda había uno azul oscuro, otro blanco, el tercero de color morado y uno de color rosa.

En su mano derecha estaba una gran espada de estilo antiguo con una gran envergadura y un grueso moderado, podía ver como en ella brillaba el Kanji de 感 (Sentimiento)

Abrio los ojos, su respiración agitada por algún motivo desconocido, hasta para él mismo. Sudaba levemente, y el corazón le palpitaba sin parar.

¿Eran por nervios?

¿Así se sentían?

Su respiración lentamente se calmo al igual que el resto de él, nuevamente cerro los ojos y volvió a mirar al cielo.

Pero cuando los abrio, no se miro sorprendido en lo más mínimo cuando miro a 7 seres con capuchas blancas y magatamas negras en los cuellos. Sus caras no se miraban por tener la capucha encima de ellos, pero Izanagi podía distinguirlos a todos ellos a pesar de verse casi igual.

 _Kotoamatsukami_

Su mirada bajo al suelo en el que podía ver a tres personas.

El primero, era un chico de 19 años, tenía el cabello de un tono negro total, muchísimo más negro que el de un Uchiha, bastante alborotado, un poco menos que el de Izanagi, medía unos 1.69, siendo algo bajo, aunque era bastante musculoso, tenía unos ojos morados con un contorno negro alrededor de la pupila, en su cintura, atada por una tela de color negro, estaba una espada negra de un aspecto dañado y deteriorado, tanto que el filo se miraba completamente roto e inservible, iba vestido con un traje negro total, una camisa manga larga y pantalones holgados, unas botas en las que el ruedo de su pantalón se metía y una armadura samurái roja encima levemente fragmentada en algunos lugares.

 _Susano'o_

La segunda, también era una mujer de 20 años, con cabello también negro, lacio y largo, llegándole a los muslos llevaba un traje parecido al de una sacerdotisa miko, una falda blanca encima de una falda roja que cubría su pierna derecha, un obi blanco con rayas celestes apretaba la falda roja a su estrecha cintura, el traje tenía dos grandes mangas cortadas en los hombros que tenían un punto rojo y un moño rojo en donde las mangas estaban cortadas. Llevaba un collar con una magatama verde esmeralda y las otras de color dorado que le llegaban un poco arriba de sus pechos de copa C. En su mano izquierda llevaba un escudo plateado brillante, tanto que se podía ver el reflejo, y un contorno dorado alrededor, en la izquierda llevaba una gran espada tres perforaciones en ella, además de que llevaba una especie de corona dorada encima de la cabeza y al igual que el chico de armadura tenía los ojos morados con un contorno negro alrededor de la pupila.

 _Amaterasu_

Finalmente, otra mujer, de unos 24 años, esta tenía el cabello plateado encontraste con los anteriores, y mientras que ambos pelinegros tenían la piel levemente bronceada, en ella no, tenía la piel completamente blanca y pálida, era como si el sol jamás abría tocado su tersa piel por no creerse merecedor de dicho privilegio, como si fuera la misma luna, y de cierta forma lo era. Vestía ropa parecida a la de Amaterasu pero con colores distintos. Levaba sandalias simples que se ataban a sus delicados pies por telas de color morado, una larga falda azul oscuro cubría sus piernas, un obi morado ataba su estrecha cintura junto con un traje de mangas largas. En su cuello estaba un collar parecido al de la diosa del sol únicamente diferenciado porque todas las magatamas eran verdes.

 _Tsukuyomi_

Aunque Izanagi no pudo evitar preguntarse algo al a la mayor de las tres.

Recordaba que Izanami siempre fue considerada la diosa más hermosa de todas… y el lo comprobó muchas veces cuando "creaban" más dioses. Tsukuyomi nació de su ojo derecho, y lo hizo al mismo tiempo que sus otros hermanos, además de que nació con esa apariencia así que jamás paso por la pubertad o adolescencia, por lo cual, a pesar de considerarse hija de Izanami y viceversa, esta no tenía ningun parentesco "genético" con ella… lo cual era entendible.

¡Porque ni Izanami tenía pechos tan grandes!

Podía ser considerado como un terrible padre por fijarse específicamente en eso de una de sus hijas, pero no era sin motivo. Tsukuyomi tenía una Copa EE, un par de centímetros más y sobrepasaba la Copa F.

—… **Sabes que puedo leerte la mente, ¿verdad?**

—Hijita, yo lo se todo… _excepto el como te crecieron tanto los…_ — Izanagi no termino sus pensamientos, no queriendo que su hija pensara aun peor de él—. Como sea… ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? Porque dudo que sea una visita familiar.

Uno de los Kotoamatsukami, cuya voz sonaba como la de una mujer joven, comenzó a hablar— **Izanagi, te lo advertimos antes. No puedes volver a romper las reglas, sin importar cuanto poder tengas.**

El susodicho solo miro a un lado, notando como en todos lados estaban una enorme cantidad de seres vivos, siluetas que solo aparecían de la nada en todos los lugares posibles.

Todos Dioses.

—¿Puedo saber de que se me inculpa esta vez?

— **Reviviste a un miserable mortal, y le diste los poderes de varios dioses mayores.**

—… ¿Saben? Salvar a alguien de morir, y revivirlo son cosas diferentes.

— **Yo no estaría de acuerdo con eso.**

Izanagi miro hacía arriba, unos ojos amarillo putrefacto con esclerótica negra le devolvieron la mirada.

—… Shinigami… estoy empezando a dudar si esto es o no una reunión familiar.

— **Siempre tan arrogante como siempre,** _ **Padre.**_

El Ojidorado sonrió de manera un poco triste al oír a Susano'o sisear la palabra "padre"

Lo triste era, que era la primera vez que lo llamaba así.

—Así que… ¿solo por salvar a alguien van a juzgarme?

— **Básicamente.**

Un extraño circulo celeste con un complicado dibujo apareció debajo suyo, rayos del mismo color salían de el.

—¿Creen que les tengo miedo?— pregunto, alzando una ceja y sonando levemente arrogante.

— **Deberías.**

Las palabras de un Kotoamatsukami con voz de un hombre adulto fueron seguidas por una sensación que Izanagi conocía muy bien.

Dolor.

Mucho, mucho dolor.

Pero en vez de ser sentimental, era corporal.

Sentía la boca seca y la lengua sabiendo a cobre, no pudo evitar marearse levemente, además de ello, sentía una enorme sensación de dolor que venía del área del pecho.

Bajo la mirada, y pudo notar el filo de una lanza atravesándole el pecho de manera limpia.

Y luego… vinieron más.

— **Izanagi… ahora comienza tu castigo.**

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **Preguntas.**

 **¿QUÉ TAN FUERTE SE VOLVIO NARUTO?**

 **Mucho… pero no tanto como creen. Con la energía cósmica y el Noryokugan es más fuerte que Minato, pero sin ambos es un poco más débil que un Sannin.**

 **¿YAMATA NO OROCHI?**

 **Es otra idea que me vino a la mente, lo que Naruto hizo fue "absorber" los poderes de Yamata no Orochi y los volvió parte de si mismo. Básicamente, lo que el puede hacer es mandar serpientes desde sus brazos y el resto de su cuerpo como Orochimaru, además de darle una pequeña regeneración. El como será visto en el siguiente capitulo, y explicare el como funciona la técnica Apeirogan.**

 **¿QUIÉNES ERAN LOS QUE "CASTIGABAN" A IZANAGI?**

 **Bueno, sus padres no eran XD, pero ya en serio, eran todos los dioses existentes. Desde los Kotoamatsukami hasta los hijos de Izanagi.**

 **¿QUÉ ERA ESA LANZA QUE LASTIMO AL SER MÁS PINCHEMENTE ASOMBROSO DEL FIC?**

 **No lo diré por el momento, pero les doy una pista; lanza de Ame-no-Nuboko.**

 **¿QUÉ RELACIÓN TENDRA NARUTO CON SUS EX-PADRES?**

 **Ellos trataran de arreglar los lazos rotos, pero ya no hay lazos que arreglar, Naruto los odia, no como sus padres, sino que los odia por dejarlo morir. No va a tener una relación amistosa con ninguno de los dos. Y NO, no va a haber incesto entre Naruto y Kushina, tal vez en otros fics pero no en este. Naruto la odia tanto o más que a Minato. Ni una relación de amigos.**

 **Algo que quiero aclarar es que no va a mostrar su odio abiertamente.**

 **Izanagi le mostro a Naruto que para controlar la energía cósmica se necesita "paz interior" y según a palabras de este; "la paz interior se logra cuando no permites que personas o eventos influyan en lo que eres" básicamente, los odia, pero no los cree merecedores de saber que siente algo por ellos… aunque sea odio.**

 **¿NARUTO ES UN DIOS?**

 **NO, ni de cerca.**

 **Dios no es algo de carne y sangre, es un "titulo" que se consigue o se puede otorgar. Es decir, podrá tener la carne y sangre de Izanagi, pero sigue siendo en cierta medida un humano. Envejece y madura con el tiempo, por lo cual no es inmortal… solo es increíblemente longevo.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho… se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA.**


	5. Alma de Dios

**¿¡Wasap guys!? Aquí su escritor favorito (ya quisiera :',/) bueno, me voy a saltar la larga introducción de varios cosas que tengo que poner para responder los reviews.**

 **¡Así que respondamos a esos condenados!**

 **Para Eien no Hiryu, me alegra que el cap te gustara :D. A mi se me ocurrió de ultimo minuto así que tranquilo :). Naruto no se creyó musulmán, se creyó Deidara :P. Nah, no tienes de que preocuparte… por el momento. Que tenga escrito los Kanjis y hasta los signos de interrogación me dice que te buscaste la lanza en Wiki :V.**

 **Para Darkiller3, Mmm, no lo se, los Xenomorphos son geniales y todo, pero no concordarían con el mundo de Naruto y este tendrá su invocación hasta muuuuucho despues.**

 **Para Suinrk, Vivo en México, ya tienes una pista :v. Nah, el poder de Izanagi no puede ser comprendido por nadie… ni por Izanagi mismo :v. Y, sip, Izanagi puede viajar en el tiempo, de hecho podría reescribir el universo y regresarlo a todo como era antes de que Izanami muriese. ¿Por qué no lo hace? Mataría a todos los seres que alguna vez habrán existido. Aunque de hecho el Noryokugan tiene una habilidad que permite ver al pasado, presente y futuro y que se vera en próximos capítulos. Sip, Izanagi puedo morir, Omnipotente es igual a poder hacerlo todo así que también puede morir (aunque es un chingo de dificil), también esa es una duda religiosa que dice que Dios (Jehová) no puede mentir pero que es Omnipotente, ¿ósea que es omnipotente pero no puede mentir? Mmm, la relación de los hijos de Izanagi y Naruto al principio será de la chingada, luego más k menos y luego Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu conocerán mejor a Naruto y este las conocerá "a fondo" Jejeje. Y en lo unico que cambiara la muerte de Yamata-no-Orochi será que todas las serpientes miren a Naruto como un Dios, así que si.**

 **Para BrandonX0, Ya tu sabe mi buen hombre XD**

 **Para Sharoark, :V.**

 **Para darthgamer007, voy a seguir así :D.**

 **Para Jenko J. Jenkins 99, Si… nada importante. Básicamente, puede hacer todo lo que Orochimaru puede, o hasta mejor, aunque lo de vomitarse a si mismo es algo que le daría demasiado asco el no lo descartaría. Ni yo se como es que Tsukuyomi los tiene de ese tamaño, pero a Naruto le va a gustar :V. De hecho, por sugerencia de un gran lector, SI habrá Uzumakicest. Nah, Izanagi e Chuck Noris son literalmente hermanos :V. ¡Hey, no tengo la culpa de que seas un puto enano! (Le apunto acusadoramente X2)**

 **Para blacknigthwalker, es Izanagi CLARO que puede. De hecho, si va a haber incesto… bueno… aunque ya no sean familia.**

 **Para Gonzox-kun, no necesariamente. Cuando los dioses como Izanagi o sus hijos mueren, son "diluidos" en el universo. Ósea que se vuelven uno con el universo. Además, no es como si ellos realmente pudieran matar a Izanagi.**

 **Para CCSakuraforever, me alegra que te gustara :D.**

 **Para blexan22, me alegra que la historia te guste. Aunque esa lanza puede matar hasta Omnipotentes solo dioses la pueden empuñar, así que Sorry… aunque me dices la dirección de tus profes y yo te ayudo con ellos :V**

 **Para Nana, tranquila/o, el esta bien… por el momento.**

 **Para** **Thranbely Dankworth, si, literalmente como dios manda XD. Créeme, las caras de todos valdrán oro bañado en diamantes y cubierto con brillantina :P.**

 **Para bladetri, suscríbete :V.**

 **Para** **daniel2610994, se llama Mito, compadre. Si, prácticamente la pelea fue Naruto Vs Menma, Mito & Minato :V. Nah, nada en que Wikipedia no ayude. LoL, y yo que pensaba en un Crossover OPM/Naruto y tu me vienes con eso :V. Me atrapaste con lo de Rin ¯\\(** **ツ** **)/¯ aunque cuando Naruto vuelva Mito si va a gozar 7w7. Nah, Yamata-no-Orochi no tiene forma humana, por el momento… aunque dudo que este con Naruto si llega a tenerla.**

 **Para aten92, dicho de manera simple; Izanagi se dejo atacar. Los Kotoamatsukami son los dioses más venerados entre todos, podría borrarlos de la existencia con tan solo pensarlo pero no lo hace porque les tiene respeto (a algunos más que a otros) y de hecho, la lanza si podía matarlo… aunque es más del lugar en vez de la cantidad, un golpe dado en un correcto lugar en el corazón podría matar a Izanagi, aunque este puede simplemente pensar en sanarse antes de morir y todo se arregla. Dicho de mejor manera, puede morir pero solo si el quiere morir (ese será un punto clave en próximos capítulos) además de que la lanza produce un inconmensurable dolor, solo imagina el dolor más grande que hayas sentido en tu vida, multiplícalo por 1000 y tendrás lo que se siente ser atravesado por la lanza.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho, solo me queda decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Alma de Dios**

 _Punto de Vista de Izanagi_

Ame-no-Nuboko.

Tres simples y comunes palabras.

Juntas formaban la oración "Alabarda Celestial con Joyas"

La lanza con la que Izanami y yo creamos el universo.

Fue hace tantos billones de eones atrás… y lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Despues de que el Sukai (Paraíso) fuera atacado por los demonios del Yomi, todo el reino estaba destruido, lentamente comenzamos a reconstruirlo, muchos me decían que gracias a mi la reconstrucción iba de maravilla, otros me alababan por haber detenido a la mayoría, si no es que a todos, los demonios que atacaron nuestro hogar e incluso vencer al más poderoso de todos como si de una hormiga se tratase.

No voy a mentir, fue hilarante ver a Izanami celosa cuando diosas como Ame no Uzume quisieron "agradecerle" a su "salvador"… es decir; yo.

Pero para contentarla salimos un par de veces, recuerdo que en una ocasión el consejo Kotoamatsukami llamo a Izanami en medio de nuestra cita. Me extrañe bastante cuando Izanami volvió y me pregunto si no estaba cansado. Curiosamente desde que desperté el Noryokugan en ese entonces nunca me canso. Pero como era Izanami la que me pidió descansar no me negué y me acosté en sus piernas.

Luego, por alguna razón, sentí como me arrancaban un cabello… dos veces.

Tiempo despues entendí que Izanami había sido la que los había arrancado.

Entre más energía tiene un objeto, más materia se puede crear de ella.

Uno solo de mis cabellos fue suficiente para crear la lanza de Ame-no-Nuboko… y a partir de ella crear billones más.

Ame-no-Nuboko fue creada a partir de mi energía, lo unico capaz de herir mi cuerpo era yo mismo.

La lanza es lo unico que me puede dañar además de una fuerza igual que la mía. Lo cual no existe.

Con esa lanza, Izanami y yo creamos el universo.

Con esa lanza, los Kotoamatsukami me condenaron.

Con esa lanza, todo comenzó.

Con esa lanza, todo termino.

Pero no voy a dejar que eso vuelva a pasar.

 _ **No va a volver a pasar.**_

 _Punto de Vista Omnisciente_

Dolor, mucho, mucho dolor era lo que sentía Izanagi actualmente.

Una incontable cantidad de lanzas fueron clavadas en todo su cuerpo.

Manos, codos, brazos, hombros, pecho, estomago, piernas, incluso su boca y cabeza estaban siendo atravesadas por la lanza.

Sangre a borbotones salía de todas las partes que fueron atravesadas por las lanzas, al punto que el suelo debajo suyo se bañaba de rojo.

— **Este es el castigo por tus actos Izanagi.**

Este comenzó a tambalearse levemente, tanto por el dolor en su cuerpo como por el peso de las lanzas que le dificultaban el equilibrarse… pero de un segundo a otro… sonrió.

Tenía mejilla a mejilla atravesadas junto con la mandíbula, y aun así sonreía—Je… jejeje.

La risa leve y divertida del Dios Más Fuerte no pudo evitar el escalofrió en todas las columnas de los presentes.

No era una risa malévola, tampoco era maliciosa o tenebrosa.

Ni siquiera era traviesa.

Era la risa de un niño inocente y juguetón que acababa de descubrir su nuevo juguete.

De una inexplicable manera, todas las lanzas se desvanecieron del cuerpo de Izanagi, y a penas lo hicieron las heridas en el cuerpo del Ojidorado desaparecieron en un parpadeo… literalmente.

La sonrisa en la cara del pelimulticolor lentamente fue desapareciendo y su ceño comenzó a fruncirse hasta que una expresión enojada y seria quedo en su cara.

Miro a Susano'o, luego a Amaterasu y finalmente a Tsukuyomi. Su mirada fue a dioses respectivos entre los millones que estaban a su alrededor.

Miraba a sus hijos, o los que estaban en aquel lugar pues apenas y eran unos 20, sus hijos presentes se podían distinguir por los demás dioses debido a la mueca de odio y desprecio que había en sus caras.

Sabía que podía contra todos ellos juntos, pero necesitaba "charlar" con los Kotoamatsukami y no sería bueno que sus hijos y los otros dioses supieran de esos "asuntos"

 _Voy a regresarlos a ellos al Sukai._

El Dios lentamente levanto la pierna derecha, todos se tensaron al ver eso y los Mihashira-no-Uzu-no-Miko (Tres Grandes Hijos Ilustres) se prepararon para atacar a su padre.

Aun así, los Kotoamatsukami sabían que ni siquiera lo arañarían.

Apenas la pierna del Ojidorado toco el suelo, una onda de choque multicolor paso por todo el lugar, a penas pasaba por un Dios este desaparecía como si nada. Los únicos en no desaparecer fueron los Kotoamatsukami y Shinigami que seguía atrás de Izanagi.

— **¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!? ¡Maldito demonio!** — grito uno de los Kotoamatsukami lanzándose contra Izanagi con una lanza de Ame-no-Nuboko en una mano. La mano del Dios corto la madera de la lanza por donde comenzaba el filo y luego lo empujo con dos dedos al suelo.

—Siempre tan impulsivo como siempre, ¿no…? Tienes que ser más responsable, eres la raíz del universo. **Ame-no-minaka-nushi-no-kami** solo los regrese al Sukai— dijo, levantando el velo de la capucha de su atacante.

Un hombre de 50 años, con un largo bigote color crema junto con un largo cabello del mismo color, tenía los ojos rojos y una apariencia como la de un perro.

El Ojidorado lo miro desde arriba, como quien mira a una hormiga debajo de su zapato, apunto de pisarla.

Dos simples dedos, el índice y medio, le apuntaron al Dios con semejanza a perro—Veo que eres el que quiere morir primero.

Una pequeña esfera naranja apareció entre los dedos del pelimulticolor mientras le apuntaba a Ame-no-minaka-nushi-no-kami.

— **¡Espera, Izanagi! ¡Si atacas Ame-no-nushi-no-kami tendrás que pelear también conmigo!** — amenazo un Kotoamatsukami con una fuerte voz quitándose la capucha, revelando a un hombre peliblanco de 56 años con la piel de un color gis, marcas rojas en toda la cara, ojos azules y una gran barba y bigote de color blanco.

—… ¿sabes, **Takami-musube-no-kami**? Eso sería intimidante si tu fuerzas… bueno… intimidante— declaro el Ojidorado riendo levemente ante la "amenaza" del peliblanco.

Abrio los ojos al oír un gruñido levemente femenino, un Kotoamatsukami femenina, de cabello gris alborotado y ojos azul celeste, tenia una extraña semejanza con un animal marino y una extraña mirada recelosa al ver al Dios.

— **¿Te burlas de nosotros, Izanagi?** — pregunto, su voz molesta sonaba como… ¿la de una novia celosa?

El Ojidorado rodo los ojos al escuchar a la diosa **Kami-musubi-no-kami** hablarle de esa manera, cuando era un Dios de baja clase ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. ¡Oh! Pero cuando se volvió el más fuerte de todos ella y casi todos los miembros del concejo casi decretaban de que debía de tener varias esposas para que estos heredasen su poder… ella incluso se puso como una candidata.

Le daba demasiados escalofríos el recordar eso… eran tiempos oscuros.

—¡Oh, no, no, no, nonono!— declaro el Ojidorado moviendo las manos en señal de negativa—. ¡Pffft, SI!— grito antes de chasquear los dedos y que alrededor de los Kotoamatsukami aparecieran una enorme cantidad de animales hechos de piedra, desde perros hasta osos, con una patada envió al Dios con semejanza a perro con sus otros compañeros—. Y en cuanto a ti…— el Ojidorado se giro atrás suyo para encontrarse con los ojos amarillentos del Shinigami, quien miraba todo lo sucedido sin sorpresa alguna, conocía el poder de Izanagi demasiado bien como para sorprenderse—. ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que no estabas de acuerdo en que salvar la vida de Naruto no era algo importante?— pregunto, y los delgados pies de la deidad peliblanca tocaron el suelo mientras la mirada de ambos se encontraba, pero debido a que Shinigami media casi 4 metros uno tenía que levantar la mirada y otro agacharla para verse.

— **Ese humano… Naruto… no se suponía que viviera más allá de** _ **ese**_ **día.**

—¿ _Ese_ día?

— **El día que tú lo "salvaste" de morir. No se suponía que él sobreviviera, debió morir en ese entonces.**

Izanagi frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Era solo UNA alma, millones más van a ti a cada momento.

La Muerte solo negó ante sus palabras— **Eres un buen mentiroso, tanto que hasta tú mismo crees eso. Pero el hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina es mucho más que un simple humano…**

—Él NO es el hijo de ese par de idiotas, es MI hijo— declaro el Dios Más Fuerte levemente molesto.

— **Jejeje… Tal vez lo creas así, pero no cambia que nació de ellos en primer lugar. ¿Crees que somos tan idiotas como para no saber lo que hiciste?**

—¿Lo que yo hice?— pregunto, confundido.

— **Naruto debió nacer como hijo unico, Minato debió haber muerto sellando la mitad del Kyuubi dentro de él y la otra dentro suyo, Kushina también. Todo debió de haber ido así, pero** _ **extrañamente**_ **cuando la Uzumaki se embarazo sus ovarios se dividieron en 3… dándoles unos "hermosos" trillizos y justo el día cuando lo pierde todo, justo el día que estaba apunto de morir, justo en ese mero instante… TÚ apareciste.**

Izanagi solo callo ante la implicación de la deidad encargada de la muerte, quien giraba a su alrededor como una serpiente, tocándole la cara de vez en cuando con sus frías manos y sus largas y afiladas uñas—Suena como si dijeras que planee todo esto…— dijo, extrañamente serio.

— **¿No lo hiciste? Por favor, simplemente necesitabas un peón, alguien que hiciera tu trabajo sucio para que te pudieras reunir con tu mujer, un simple perro faldero que recogerá tus restos, un inmundo humano al que decidiste hacer su vida una ruina para luego volverla "feliz" y hacer que rodo su amor, respeto y lealtad vallan solamente a…**

Shinigami no pudo terminar de hablar, la mano de Izanagi se cerro alrededor de su garganta, comenzando a apretar hasta que pudiera oír un crujido—… No, no lo hice. ¿Lo vigile desde hace tiempo?… si. Pero no fui yo quien hizo su vida miserable, fueron sus padres quienes lo olvidaron, fueron sus hermanos los que lo despreciaron, y fueron los de Konoha quienes lo humillaron.

El pelimulticolor abrio los ojos con lentitud, pues los había cerrado desde que La Muerte comenzó a hablar, en vez del color dorado normal estaba un rojo sangre que brillaba refulgentemente.

—No fue una coincidencia que lo encontrara ese día, lo admito, pero no buscaba un peón, buscaba ayudar a un niño que lo necesitaba, y encontré un hijo— luego puso a Shinigami en el suelo mientras su mano le mantenía sujeto al suelo—. Ahora largo de aquí antes de que decida matarlos a todos.

— **Niño arrogante. No puedes matar a la muerte** — declaro Shinigami antes de que Izanagi golpeara con una atronadora fuerza el suelo al lado de su cabeza, generando un temblor.

—No me tientes a comprobarlo— declaro antes de soltar el cuello de la deidad Ojiamarilla y los monstruos de roca que mantenían presos al concejo de los Kotoamatsukami se deshicieron en polvo—. Ahora largo de aquí antes de que me arrepienta de dejarlos vivir.

Shinigami se sostuvo el cuello, sintiendo por primera vez en su existencia lo que era el dolor mientras un brillo cubría a todos los presentes a excepción de Izanagi.

— **Recuerda mis palabras, "Dios de Dioses". Un día, el alma de "tu hijo" será mía, como debió haber sido en un principio.**

El Ojidorado solo miro a la muerte a los ojos, y de un segundo a otro, solo… sonrió—Si eso pasa. Yo mismo te destripare el estomago con gusto.

 _Reino Convocatoria_

 _¿Él es el hijo de Yondaime-sama?_

 _Pues aparentemente, han tenido trillizos, dos niños y una niña._

 _¿Trillizos?... Oye, ¿él tiene dentro suyo al demonio?_

 _Por lo que me he enterado; no. Yondaime-sama uso un poderoso Jutsu de sellado y dividió al zorro en dos mitades. La parte Yang fue sellada dentro de la niña, y la mitad Yin fue sellada dentro del otro niño._

 _Valla. Hmph, este es solo un mocoso inútil._

 _¡Hey, déjalo en paz! ¿No vez que es un recién nacido?_

 _¿Y que importa? Este niñato es solo un estorbo, sus hermanos nos protegen de la bestia de nueve colas, ¡Y el solo es una puta basura que no hace nada!_

 _Bueno… cuando lo pones de esa forma…_

…

 _Naruto, ¿Qué son las cosas que más te gustan hacer?_

 _Bueno… no lo se, Izanagi… creo que dormir y comer._

 _¿Dormir y comer? ¿Qué hay de entrenar?_

 _Pues… me gusta entrenar y todo, pero no es de mis cosas favoritas… nunca tuve juguetes o amigos… creo que solo dormir y comer._

 _¡Pues eso esta muy mal! Dormir y comer son necesidades, no pasatiempos. ¿Sabes que? Voy a conseguirte unos juguetes, algo para dibujar ¡O aunque sea un condenado videojuego! No toda la vida se trata en pelear y entrenar._

 _N-No hace falta._

 _¡SI HACE FALTA! Eres un niño, apenas y tienes 11 años, debes aprender a divertirte un poco._

 _Esta bien, esta bien, me voy a divertir, o lo que sea… por cierto ¿Qué es un videojuego?_

… _Hable de más, a esos les faltan un par de décadas para ser inventados.._

…

¿Divertirse?

¿Felicidad?

¿Alegría?

¿Jugar?

Esos eran conceptos que no conocía antes de conocer a Izanagi.

Había entrenado hasta que se le rompieran los huesos, sin duda. Pero no llamaba a Izanagi "papa" sin un buen motivo.

Izanagi lo curaba despues de entrenar, a pesar de ser el que causaba la mayoría de heridas.

Los fines de semana no solo descansaba, se divertía jugando, leyendo y divirtiéndose con cosas que solo había podido ver siendo usadas por otros niños cuando estaba en Konoha.

No era solo su padre porque lo entrenara, era su padre debido a que, realmente, lo trataba como un hijo y lo quería como tal, y el sentimiento era mutuo.

Comenzó a tratar de moverse, no quería decepcionar a su padre solo porque la primera pelea que tenía casi lo dejaba moribundo… aunque el "casi" era bastante cuestionable.

Se levanto, sintiendo el cuerpo levemente entumido, había curado la herida en su pierna provocada por la serpiente de ocho cabezas, pero el problema era el veneno de la serpiente. Era mortal para cualquier ser existente, y millones de veces más corrosivo que el acido normal. Pero el tener la sangre de Izanagi lo salvo, aunque lo dejaba con una sensación de entumecimiento terrible… bueno, era eso o por estar acostado en el suelo sin hacer nada por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

—¿Estas bien, hijo?

—¡AHH!— el chillido asustado del pelirrojo cuando Izanagi apareció a su lado fue lo suficientemente agudo como para hacer que el Ojidorado se taparo los oídos—¿Tou-san?

—No, soy solo tu otro padre omnipotente— respondió sarcásticamente el Dios acariciando sus orejas—. Cielos, Naruto. En verdad que gritas como niña… una muy, y por alguna razón de color rosada, chillona niña.

—¡Hey!— replico el chico, ofendido.

—¿Nos podemos ir ya de aquí? No le caigo muy bien a las invocaciones. Y no creo que quieras verme tratar con ellos… así fue como se extinguió el clan dinosaurio.

El pelirrojo alzo una ceja ante el ultimo murmuro de su padre, preguntándose que era un "dono-sario"

—Si, mejor vámonos… (suspiro) en momentos como estos extraño mi red de chakra.

—¿Por qué?

—De pequeño siempre quise un contrato de invocación, pero para usarlos se necesita usar Chakra.

—… Algo se me ocurrirá para arreglar eso. Ahora vámonos.

El Ojiazul asintió antes de poner una mano en el hombro del Dios, un instante despues desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastro.

 _Mundo humano_

 _Casa de Izanagi_

Naruto se agito levemente al aparecer de nuevo al hogar que padre e hijo compartían, cada vez que Izanagi lo tele transportaba terminaba dándole nauseas.

Se hinco de rodillas, tratando de calmar el mareo y las ganas de vomitar.

—¿Y bien?

Giro la cabeza al oír a su padre preguntarle eso—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Derrotaste a Orochi?— pregunto, queriendo corroborar sus sospechas al ver los tatuajes en los brazos de su hijo.

—Si… y… use esa técnica de… emm… Apeo… Aperi… ¿Cómo era?— pregunto, jadeando por el cansancio.

— **Apeirogan (Espiral Infinita)** — musito Izanagi con el ceño levemente fruncido, soltó un suspiro levemente molesto—Naruto… ¿siquiera sabes como funciona el **Apeirogan**?

—Bueno, por lo que me has dicho, si ataco a alguien con ella cuando este débil me puedo quedar con sus poderes ¿verdad?

—… (suspiro) Nunca termine de explicártelo, el **Apeirogan** se parece bastante al **Rasengan (Esfera Espiral)** de Minato, a diferencia de que el primero gira en todos los lados infinitamente, desintegra molecularmente todo lo que toca, dejando el alma y energía del que la recibe atrapada dentro y luego vuelve al usuario. Pero gasta una descomunal cantidad de energía, tanto cósmica como normal. Podrías haber muerto con solo usarla una vez.

—¿Es por eso que me sigo sintiendo tan cansado?

—Seh… usarlo agota toda la energía del usuario, podrías morir usándolo más seguido—Izanagi miro los tatuajes en los brazos de su hijo con detenimiento antes de preguntarle—¿Qué puedes hacer?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué puedes hacer con los poderes de Yamata-no-Orochi?

—Oh, eso… bueno… yo… No los he probado, todavía. Creo que solo…— Naruto estiro el brazo derecho para mostrar los tatuajes en el… solo que un segundo despues de su mano salio una serpiente—. ¡Wow!— exclamo sorprendido antes de jalar a la serpiente de vuelta.

Era… extraño, en el menor de las casos. "Sentía" a la serpiente, era como una extremidad extra… y era muy extraño, y un tanto dificil, el controlarla.

 _Interesante… y que tal si…_

Naruto se concentro en su espalda, y pudo sentir como algo se movía dentro de ella antes que dos serpientes de color blanco surgieran de su espalda. Era un tanto más fácil el mover esas, debido a que era como mover brazos… solo que ya tener 2 lo hacía un poco confuso.

Las serpientes abrieron la boca y en la de cada una se formo una pequeña esfera de fuego.

Rápidamente se giro, y las bocas de las serpientes lanzaron las esferas que explotaron a unos metros lejos de ellos—Cool~— declaro el chico bastante impresionado por lo que podía hacer ahora.

Izanagi se rasco la barbilla al ver eso, impresionado en menor medida. Aparentemente, las habilidades de la serpiente de 8 cabezas permitían lanzar serpientes desde los tatuajes en el cuerpo y extenderlas como articulaciones. Algo bastante útil si se usa de manera adecuada.

—Muy bien, cuando vuelvas a las naciones elementales podrás practicar todo lo que quieras. Pero ahora… ¡es tiempo de empacar!— al exclamar eso Izanagi noto como la ropa de su hijo estaba totalmente destrozada por la batalla con la serpiente de ocho cabezas—. Creo… que sería bueno cambiarte primero.

 _6 meses más tarde._

 _Casa de Izanagi_

 _Cuarto de Naruto_

—Turututú~ tuturutú~ tuturutú~

Naruto tarareaba levemente mientras se vestía, Izanagi le había preparado una ropa especial para su viaje que comenzaba hoy, y tenía que admitirlo, se miraba genial.

Actualmente llevaba unas botas metálicas azul oscuro con detalles dorados que le llegaban arriba del tobillo, un pantalón de seda negra y holgado atado a su cintura con un obi ajustado de color negro, una camisa azul oscuro arriba y encima de esta un haori de color negro total y el forro por dentro era de color rojo, y con mangas largas que le llegaban a las muñecas, en la espalda llevaba un símbolo de un triangulo invertido encima de 2 alas con el mango de una extraña espada en el centro y arriba 3 triángulos pequeños que formaban entre si un triangulo más grande —como la Trifuerza de Legend Of Zelda)—, el símbolo distintivo de Izanagi, y para distinguirlos del resto del haori todos los símbolos y dibujos estaban en un color blanco para verlos con claridad, además de ello llevaba unos guantes de un azul muy oscuro en las manos y que llegaban un poco más abajo de sus codos.

La ropa en si era impresionante con solo verla, pero no solo se miraba genial, ERA genial.

Toda la tela de la ropa estaba hecha de un material altamente resistente a la fricción, lo cual le permitía correr tan rápido como quisiera sin riesgo de quemarla por la fricción.

Las botas también ayudaban con eso, tenían un sistema interno que aumentaba al limite la fricción con el suelo o la disminuían a cero con un solo pensamiento del usuario, esto le ayudaba a detenerse cuando corría, ya que… bueno… cuando corres a la velocidad del rayo era un poco dificil el detenerse sin que tus pies se prendieran fuego.

Igualmente, el haori/abrigo que llevaba tenía ambos extremos bastantes extendidos al correr, lo que le permitía cortar y atravesar la resistencia al aire con mayor facilidad. Sin contar que dentro tenía bastantes Runas de almacenamiento que le permitían catalogarlas entre cada una, siendo que estaban guardadas entre; espadas, lanzas, hachas, cuchillas, sables, katanas, O-Katanas, y muchas otras armas, además de otras cosas como medicamentos, píldoras y demás. Aunque Izanagi le comento que de hecho tenía una infinidad de armas dentro, tantas que había armas que ni siquiera habían sido creadas en la actualidad… y le faltaban un par de milenios para hacerlo. También incluía que la tela del abrigo se podía deshacer y atravesar con bastante facilidad, lo cual facilitaba usar los ataques con sus serpientes a pesar de tener los brazos y espalda cubiertos.

La camisa y el pantalón estaban hechos —al igual que toda la ropa— con un material altamente resistente a todo, desde fuego, viento, frio, incluso a la electricidad, y que llevaban runas especiales que hacían que la ropa se auto-limpiasen a cada momento.

Finalmente, los guantes tenían Runas que los conectaban a las que tenía su haori y que lo dejaban acceder con mayor facilidad a sus armas.

Todo en todo, amaba su nueva ropa.

Sobretodo porque la ropa respondía a sus pensamientos, con solo pensarlo podía hacer que su ropa se volviese una armadura ultra tecnológica o una simple ropa casual, los limites solo eran su imaginación.

Terminando de ponerse la ultima bota, el pelirrojo miro alrededor de todo lo que había sido su cuarto en los 5 años que llevaba con Izanagi… los 5 mejores años de su vida.

Era un cuarto sencillo, pero acogedor. Justo como había sido su vida desde hace 5 años; sencilla, pero buena.

Una mesita de noche con varios libros y una lámpara al lado de una cama individual acogedora, un armario con algo ropa, un pequeño televisor en una mesa enfrente de su cama, y nada más. Era sencilla, pero era acogedora, era buena, era suya.

Hmm, curioso. Antes le era confuso usar el pronombre "mío" en algo, no tenía nada propio desde… bueno, desde siempre.

—¿Estas listo, hijo?

Naruto se giro para ver a Izanagi recargado contra la puerta de su habitación, respiro profundamente y sonrió con confianza—Más que nunca.

Lentamente, ambos caminaron a la entrada de la casa, y al llegar, el pelirrojo se miro para ver al Dios una ultima vez—Izanagi— el Ojidorado se giro, levemente sorprendido porque Naruto lo llamase de esa manera desde hace mucho tiempo—Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi. Fuiste millones de veces mejor padre en un día que lo que Minato y Kushina fueron en toda la vida.

El Dios parpadeo, estupefacto y sorprendido, luego solo sonrió y le revolvió el cabello—. Es mucho menos de lo que realmente merecías… Cuídate, hijo. Porque yo lo estaré haciendo.

Naruto volvió a sonreír antes de asentir y sacar de las Runas en sus guantes unas gafas especiales de color negro, se ato la cinta detrás de la cabeza y salio disparado.

El pelimixto solo lo miraba alejarse, él se giro cuando Naruto ya no se podía ver.

De repente fue cubierto por un brillo blanco, desapareció del lugar dejando la solitaria casa allí.

Pero en otro lugar, completamente blanco, volvió a aparecer. Se sentó en el, aparentemente, inexistente suelo mientras recargaba la cara en un puño y cerraba los ojos.

Al ser Omnipotente, también podía ser clarividente, y usando esa clarividencia era capaz de ver lo que miraban los ojos de alguien, en este caso; Naruto.

De una u otra forma iba a asegurarse que su hijo estuviera bien, aun si eso significaba ganarse también su odio, lo iba a hacer.

Tenía que hacerlo.

 _Aunque me pregunto que hará cuando se entere del pequeño regalo que le deje. Jejeje, conociéndolo lo va a adorar._

 _Con Naruto_

Este estaba corriendo por el océano que entre la isla donde estaba la casa de Izanagi a las naciones elementales con la velocidad suficiente como para poder correr por ella sin problemas, lo cual era bastante para un humano normal —aunque normal no era la definición exacta para Naruto—, además de ello, estaba usando las gafas que llevaba como una ayuda.

Eran unas gafas parecidas a las de un aviador, con la diferencia de que eran un poco más estilizadas, pero no solo lo protegían del viento en los ojos, sino que tenían una gran base de datos que le notificaba de los sucesos que pasaban en las naciones elementales, funcionando como un radio solo que convertía las radiofrecuencias en información accesible para Naruto.

 _Incidente: SUNA-A-102b_

 _Ubicación: Exterior de Sunagakure. Entrada de la aldea - Mensaje 5R, Cornisa._

 _Hora: 18:00/06:00 PM._

 _Los guardias de la entrada de Suna observaron dos figuras desconocidas que salieron de la entrada de Sunagakure hace aproximadamente_ _7 minutos_ _, 20_ _segundos. Sucedido a las_ _17:53._

 _Sin una clara identificación se puede dar a cada figura, ya que usaban ropa de color negro que cubría el cuerpo entero. Ambas figuras parecen estar corriendo a velocidades que no se ve de shinobi típica hasta la fecha ya que un contingente Anbu perseguía a los fugitivos pero los perdieron._

 _Al solicitar y ser concedido el permiso para discernir sus firmas chakra y linaje por varios sensores de clase alta y con experiencia, los 6 intentos fallaron._

 _Recurrieron a la utilización de catalejos de alta gama, sin sonido discernible o elegible que pueda ser escuchado ya sea ninja normal o ANBU, y el oficial en la escena informa que la arena aparentemente pisada por los contrincantes parase haberse vuelto cristal debido al enrome calor y velocidad._

 _Sobre la investigación adicional la utilización de equipos avanzados, que parece que se mueven a velocidades en exceso de datos expurgados._

 _El Yondaime Kazekage apareció en la escena, y uno de los sujetos escapo mientras el otro se quedo a pelear con el Kazekage._

 _Primer informe. Terminado._

 _Hora de finalización: Aproximadamente 05: 54: 00 PM_

El pelirrojo sonrió al leer todo aquello, esa era una buena primera misión.

Si tenía suerte quizá lograría encontrar a alguien que le diera una muy buena pelea.

¡Estaba emocionado!

06: 00 PM

Sabuko no Rasa era el Yondaime Kazekage (Cuarta Sombra de la Arena), un hombre que creía que el poder lo era todo, no tenía muchos escrúpulos, pues había vuelto a su hijo menor en una simple arma para matar y atacar las otras aldeas. Sin embargo, no era un debilucho. Era plenamente capaz de usar el Jiton (Elemento Magnético) para usar su afamado Polvo de Oro como usaba la arena el Ichibi (Una Cola) solo que con más fuerza y versatilidad.

No era el Yondaime Kazekage por nada.

Por eso, se precipitó contra su enemigo para acabarlo y luego sacarle información al cadáver, su arena de oro balanceándose a su alrededor mientras se calcula la cantidad que necesitaría para mover y aplastar el cuerpo del hombre delante suyo.

Así que usando una plataforma de arena de oro para flotar comenzó a invocar una cuantiosa cantidad de arena dorada, suficiente como para crear un gran "maremoto" de arena.

Cuando el tsunami de oro pareció enterrar al cuerpo de su enemigo, no pudo evitar preguntarse de que se quejaban sus ninjas, ese tipo no había sido nada.

— **¿Eso es todo lo que tienes estúpida basura humana?** — escucho hablar a una voz gutural justo a su lado, se giro y vio, no sin incredulidad, al encapuchado al lado suyo.

 _¿¡Cómo llego hasta aquí!? Vi cuando mi arena lo enterraba viv…_

Los pensamientos de Rasa fueron cortados al voltear a ver el lugar donde supuestamente había sido enterrado, toda la arena que estaba allí estaba completamente derretida, todavía al rojo vivo, como si fuera el mismísimo sol el que la toco.

Cuando volvió a girarse para ver al encapuchado sintio un puñetazo en el estomago que lo mando a decenas de metros lejos y lo hizo vomitar sangre.

Reboto un par de veces en la arena del desierto, enterrando la cara en la arena un par de veces hasta que llego a los muros de la aldea.

— **Ahora muere** — dijo el encapuchado antes de inflar el pecho y… ¿gritar?

A pesar de lo extraño que sonase el grito fue tan fuerte que lanzo varias ondas de choque que apenas llegaron donde Rasa lo enterraron con mayor fuerza dentro de la pared.

Apenas el grito ceso el Kazekage comenzó a caer al suelo, los ojos le temblaban del puro dolor, podían sentir como sus tímpanos sangraban y podía jurar que el grito tal vez lo dejo sordo.

Cuando el encapuchado le volvió a golpear en el estomago y escucho su propio grito de dolor, supo que no estaba sordo, pero poco le faltaba para estarlo.

— **El mundo de ustedes los humanos esta por terminarse, nuestra diosa vendrá a este mundo y los aniquilara a todos… Ahora que lo pienso, le podría ayudar un poco y destruir esta miserable pila de arena.**

Rasa pudo ver como una protuberancia en forma de boca salía de la capucha de su enemigo, trato de moverse pero apenas lo hizo se sintio como si estuviera siendo licuado por dentro, al punto que comenzó a gorgotear, apenas aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

— **No trates de moverte, las ondas de sonido que mande han dañado tus órganos internos y tu sistema nervioso, para cuando puedas moverte ya abre destruido esta patética aldea. Hmph, valla Kage resultaste ser.**

—No… te… ¡atrevas!— exclamo Rasa haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse al ver como la boca del encapuchado se habria en 4 secciones y ondas de sonido, listo para destruir de un golpe la aldea.

—¡GERÓNIMO!

— **¿Pero que…?** — el encapuchado no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una doble patada lo mando a volar a varios cientos de metros, chocando contra una duna. Lentamente se levanto, furioso y lleno de arena— **. ¿¡Qué maldito mortal se ha atrevido a atacarme!?**

—¡Este de aquí!— escucho gritar y se giro hacía la entrada de Suna para ver a un chico pelirrojo con gafas y un abrigo negro.

El encapuchado, enfurecido, se quito la capucha **(valga la redundancia)** y revelo a un extraño… ¿ser?

Era alto, tanto que sobrepasaba a los 3 metros, tenía piernas y cascos de cabra, la cintura apenas cubierta por un taparrabos café, el torso se miraba como el de una persona normal a pesar de lo musculoso que era y que tenía varias perforaciones de oro. Su cabeza parecía ser el de un ciervo, a excepción de que en vez de tener orejas normales estas estaban sustituidas por alas de murciélago y sus ojos eran de color amarillo.

— **Humano… herir a un ser superior a ti es un pecado grave…**

—En lo unico que veo que eres superior a mi es en lo feo, estúpido y gigantón que eres.

— **Y tu eres tan pequeño que estoy seguro la cabeza te huele a pies.**

—Y tu tan grande que cuando te tropiezas en una aldea caes al otro lado del continente.

—… **Ahora que lo pienso, no he comido en un buen tiempo. Tu serás mi pequeño aperitivo.**

—¿De que hablas? ¡Para cuando llegue a tu estomago tendré 100 años!

—… **Disfrutare esto más de lo que debería.**

La bestia se lanzo contra el pelirrojo a velocidad pasmosa, tanto que Rasa fue incapaz de verlo, pero Naruto en verdad que lo fue y, apenas las garras del Ojiamarillo estuvieran encima suyo el respondió con un golpe al estomago con algo de fuerza.

A la bestia no le dolió en lo más mínimo, es más, Naruto retiro su mano y la agito levemente para aliviar el dolor en su mano. Luego le dio un golpe a la cara con la otra mano. Mismo resultado.

El Ojiamarillo rio con burla al ver como Naruto se sobaba las manos por el dolor, él apretó el puño y lo levanto encima de ambos, para cuando cayo encima… el pelirrojo ya no estaba.

—¿¡De que mierda estas hecho!? ¡Es como golpear acero!... olvida eso, al acero al menos lo puedo abollar.

— **Tu eres el primer ser que a probado mi resistencia, ¡Yo soy el demonio, Eligos! ¡Y seré tu verdugo!**

 _¿…Demonio…?_

Naruto dejo de pensar cuando la boca de Eligos se abrio de una extraña y aterradora manera antes de que lanzara un grito sónico.

Corrió con la velocidad suficiente como para escapar de dicho grito, pero apenas dio un paso para atrás sintio algo duro tocándole la espalda. Girándose con cierta rapidez pudo ver a Eligos detrás suyo, preparando nuevamente el mismo ataque.

Nuevamente tuvo que esquivarlo desde tan cerca, pero apenas se alejo de dicho grito el demonio ya estaba enfrente suyo preparando por tercera vez el mismo ataque.

Y esta vez, no lo pudo esquivar.

—¡UAGHHH!— exclamo el pelirrojo cuando el grito lo alcanzo, siendo mucho más potente que el que le lanzo a Rasa, fue elevado varios metros al aire, solo para que al caer Eligos ya estuviera encima suyo, solo que esta vez eran sus manos las que parecían soltar el sonido y que vibraban lentamente.

Un bocanada de sangre salio de la boca del pelirrojo cuando el demonio lo golpeo en el estomago y pecho, cayendo al suelo con mayor velocidad y fuerza, como si no fuera suficiente, Eligos cayo encima suyo, enterrando las piernas en su estomago, generando una pequeña explosión donde cayeron.

Al disiparse la nube de humo por la explosión, Eligos pudo ver al "muerto" pelirrojo.

 _ **Bah, si todos los humanos de este mundo son como estos. Matarlos a todos será demasiado sencillo.**_

El demonio estaba más que dispuesto a irse, llevándose el cadáver del pelirrojo para comerlo claro esta, pero antes se quería asegurar de que no le diera sorpresas.

Puso la pierna derecha encima de la cabeza del "humano", descendió con rapidez y fuerza, listo para aplastarle el cráneo de una, pero…

¡STOMP!

La pierna del demonio fue detenida por la misma pierna del pelirrojo… que a pesar de la sangre que caía de ambos lados de su boca y nariz sonreía con cierta felicidad.

—Estoy feliz— declaro, usando más fuerza y empujando al demonio, haciendo que trasbillase y casi perdiese el equilibrio. Naruto se paro un segundo despues impulsándose con las piernas, mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrio de golpe.

Quizá fuera imaginación del demonio o quizás sus ojos no estaban adecuados para la luz de ese mundo, pero estaba seguro que los ojos de su enemigo eran azules… no morados.

—No te mueras tan deprisa… ¿quieres?

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **Si, si, si, ya se que me tarde y todo eso, lo lamento por eso, además de que siento el capitulo medio corto pero… ese ya es problema suyo :P**

 **Muy bien, en este capitulo finalmente Naruto se regresa a las naciones elementales. ¡COMIENZA EL DESMADRE GENTE!**

 **Algo que quiero aclarar es el como funciona el Apeirogan:**

 **Apeirogan es la abreviatura de** _ **Apeirogono**_ **, que es un termino de una forma con un numero infinitos numerable de lados. Busquen Apeirogono en internet o en Wikipedia y verán de lo que hablo.**

 **Como sea.**

 **¿Quien es Eligos?**

 **Yo se quien es, pero el primero que adivine quien es le doy un premio :D**

 **Bueno, no tengo más que pedirles que por favor me dejen sus reviews y sugerencias, si quieren una charla más privada, mándenme un PM y tengan por seguro que les responderé.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	6. Guerrero de Dios

— **(NOTA DE AUTOR Y RESPUESTA A REVIEWS AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO)—**

 **Capitulo 6**

 **Guerrero de Dios**

Naruto corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitiese, impulsado por su electrokinesis y la energía cósmica era casi tan rápido como la luz.

Y con dicha velocidad, todo estaba detenido por completo, como si de un video pausado se tratase.

Eligos ni siquiera fue capaz de verlo cuando se puso delante suyo y preparo un puñetazo.

Su puño vibro debido a la velocidad y se apretó con toda la fuerza que tuviera antes de atacar al demonio.

Cuando choco contra la cara del Demonio, esta lentamente se deformo en una mueca de incredulidad, ira y dolor.

No se detuvo allí.

Puso las manos en el suelo, y con toda su fuerza se impulso para darle una doble patada al pecho, luego comenzó a darle varias patadas más de manera repetida y constante mientras se alzaban al aire por la fuerza que uso Naruto.

El Ojiamarillo fue lanzado hacía él suelo sosteniéndose el pecho más que marcado por los golpes y patadas del pelirrojo.

Naruto cayo tranquilamente al suelo y dio un par de saltos, acostumbrándose a usar por primera vez toda su velocidad, ya que se sentía como un niño con sobredosis de azúcar.

Corrió hacía Eligos y este se preparo para defenderse antes de que Naruto lo pasara de largo—. **¿Pero qué…?** — pregunto, girándose hacía atrás antes de mirar hacía delante donde venia un extraño objeto que levantaba una enorme cantidad de arena por donde venía.

—¡ALLÁ VOY!— grito Naruto desde lejos antes de dar un monumental salto que lo acerco mucho más donde estaba Eligos mientras preparaba un puñetazo.

Eligos miro como el chico saltaba hasta él y estaba apunto de golpearlo.

Pero cuando Naruto lanzo el puñetazo, el golpe fue detenido por el demonio sujetando la muñeca del pelirrojo.

Detrás del Ojiamarillo una gran corriente de aire se formo y bastante arena se levanto debido a la fuerza del golpe del Ojimorado, el cual miraba con gotas de nerviosismo en su cara como varias dunas de arena se habían deshecho por la corriente de aire.

Eligos comenzó a girar rápidamente al pelirrojo desde el brazo, haciendo que este gruñese al sentir como su extremidad era jalada hasta casi dislocárselo, antes de chocarlo contra la dura arena con tal fuerza que un cráter se formo debajo suyo—Va… a doler… mañana— murmuro el Ojimorado con dolor.

— **No va a haber mañana para ti… ni para nadie en este mundo** — declaro el Demonio alzando el puño y apuntando al pecho del Ojimorado, y descendiendo con una atronadora velocidad.

 _¡Yondai Jikūkan! (¡Cuarta Dimensión!)_

Justo cuando el puño de Eligos iba a tocarlo, su puño únicamente toco la arena del desierto.

 _Hay veces en las que amo el Noryokugan._

Pensó Naruto, siendo imposible de apreciar para cualquiera pero se había tapado los ojos mientras la mano del Demonio estaba dentro de su pecho.

Acababa de usar una de las cientos de habilidades del Noryokugan, más concretamente de la **Jigendō (Ruta de Dimensiones)** , una técnica llamada **Jikūkankōtai (Desplazamiento Dimensional)**

El Jikūkankōtai permite al usuario cambiar su cuerpo entre las dimensiones, logrando una diversidad enorme de efectos en el proceso, aunque tenía algunos límites en su aplicación y poder.

Eso incluía el desplazamiento desde, y entre, 0-D al espacio 4-D.

El cambio a la cuarta dimensión.

Esta forma concede al usuario una dimensión espacial adicional, "W", junto con el "X" normal, "Y" y eje "Z". Como resultado, no podía ser movido o tocado por objetos tridimensionales, dándole intangibilidad, mientras que el propio usuario podía seguir interactuando con objetos tridimensionales y personas.

También hace al usuario imperceptible para las personas dentro de un espacio tridimensional durante el tiempo que el usuario esta en una dimensión superior, hasta la técnica Kamui del Sharingan, incluso siendo capaz de herirlo a pesar de estar en otra dimensión.

Esto era debido a que un objeto dimensional jamás podría interactuar con un objeto dimensional de rango mayor pero este si podía interactuar con uno menor.

Los humanos, demonios y casi todos los dioses solo eran capaces de ver hasta 3-D. La técnica en si permitía cambiar las dimensiones propias infinitamente, pero solo hasta donde la mente y experiencia del usuario fuera capaz de hacerlo.

Tanto así que bien podría llegar a una hipotética 25-D, pero si no estaba listo su cerebro simplemente explotaría.

Claro, la desventaja de la técnica es que gastaba energía cósmica a por montones apenas era activada, solo tenía 5 segundos antes de que tuviera que desactivar la técnica porque luego terminaría demasiado cansado para continuar.

Así que no perdió más tiempo y se impulso con los brazos para darle al Demonio una patada a la barbilla.

 _V_

Luego comenzó a impulsar a ambos al aire con varias patadas al pecho.

 _IV_

Preparo una pierna y esta descendió sobre el cuello de Eligos mandándolo al suelo.

 _III_

Luego se preparo y descendió a toda velocidad antes de enterrar más a Eligos en el suelo.

 _II_

Naruto alzo un puño y lo recubrió de energía cósmica hasta el tope, gastando otro segundo.

 _I_

Para cuando el puñetazo de Naruto golpeo al Demonio el tiempo ya se había terminado, pero aun así eso no lo detuvo.

La palma de Eligos era un asunto diferente.

— **Jejejejeje** — el ser con cabeza de cabra se levanto lentamente del suelo mientras apretaba el puño del pelirrojo hasta que escucho los huesos de ella crujiesen— **. ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, humano? Porque ni siquiera me hizo cosquillas** — declaro el demonio con una sonrisa mordaz y burlesca.

Naruto le dio una patada al cuello, pero pudo sentir como el hueso del pie le dolía y ni siquiera fue capaz de mover al demonio.

Luego le dio un golpe a la mejilla que genero el mismo resultado.

Pero luego, el demonio lo agarro de la pierna que tenía libre, le soltó la mano y preparo un puñetazo.

 _Un segundo… ¿Dónde va a golpear…?_

Naruto no termino de pensar al sentir a Eligos golpearlo en un lugar, un muy, MUY importante lugar. Podía sentir como un grito se le ahogaba en la garganta, como el dolor en esa zona se pasaba a todo su cuerpo, y finalmente como el grito que se le ahogo en la garganta salio con toda su fuerza. Incluso Rasa hizo una mueca al ver donde golpeo Eligos al pelirrojo.

Y es que el muy cabron le había golpeado en las bolas.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

En una dimensión completamente blanca, cierto Dios Omnipotente hizo una mueca al ver, y oír, el golpe dado a su hijo.

Solo esperaba que no le dejase problemas a futuro.

 _7 Años en el Futuro_

Un hombre de 23 años de cabello color rojo con puntas de color negro caminaba tranquilamente con una niña de 4 años también pelirroja encima de sus hombros.

—Muy bien Yasaka-chan, hoy por fin vas a conocer a tus abuelitos— declaro animadamente el mechinegro recibiendo un "¡YAAAIIIII!" de la niña antes de escuchar como su voz desaparecía—. ¿Yasaka?— pregunto al sentir como el peso en sus hombros se alivianaba.

Al levantar la mirada pudo ver como la niña comenzaba a… ¿desaparecer?

Eso era lo unico que pasaba ya que sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a desaparecer como si fueran borrados hasta que no quedo nada y el estuviera solo.

El hombre parpadeo mirando a los lados, se rasco la cabeza sin entender como llego a aquel lugar.

… _¿Qué estaba haciendo yo aquí?_

 _7 Años Atrás (El presente)_

Naruto fue lanzado a lo lejos, flotando lentamente en el aire mientras emitía un muy débil chillido de dolor hasta que cayo a la fria arena.

—Me golpeaste en los huevos— dijo Naruto con voz débil y sumamente chillona—. ¿Por… qué? ¿Por qué me golpeaste en los putos huevos?— pregunto con gran dolor el pelirrojo.

Iba a tener suerte de no tener el pene partido o no tener nunca más descendencia.

Lentamente se paro, las rodillas temblándole de puro dolor—Se lo que estas pensando. "¿Debería golpearlo ahora que esta indefenso?" La respuesta… te podría sorprende… ¡Hay por Dios!— chillo el Ojimorado al ver a Eligos saltar a Suna, más concretamente a una de sus torres de vigilancia en el muro, y arrancar toda la torre de cuajo.

— **¡Dios no va a ayudarte, niño!** — grito Eligos.

Luego, le lanzo la torre.

Naruto hizo una esfera de energía cósmica en la palma de su mano y la mando contra la torre de vigilancia, volando la parte que iba a aplastarlo, y cuando Eligos trato de golpearlo con lo que quedaba de ella, el Okami aspiro profundamente, almacenando aire en sus pulmones hasta que su tórax se hincho y al soltarlo expulso una llamarada de fuego rojo. Por donde dicha llamarada pasase la arena se cristalizaba al instante por la alta temperatura del fuego, y cuando llego hasta el Demonio, este solo salto al fuego.

Naruto miro con incredulidad como el Ojiamarillo traspasaba el fuego como si nada antes de llegar hasta donde estaba, la incredulidad fue tanta que no le dio tiempo de correr o esquivar.

Así que cuando lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto del suelo no pudo moverse para hacer algo.

— **¿Querías matarme con fuego? Niño, de donde yo vengo ese fuego es una brisa de primavera** — declaro el Ojiamarillo apretándole el cuello a Naruto hasta escuchar algo crujir—. **¿Algunas ultimas palabras?** — pregunto el Demonio con maldad y burla.

—Ack… Sock… cuonk… seck

Eligos alzo una ceja al no entender las palabras del pelirrojo— **¿Qué cosa?** — pregunto, soltándole un poco el cuello para que hablara mejor.

Naruto cerro los ojos un solo segundo por la falta de aire antes de abrirlos para mostrar que brillaban en color azul fuerte— **Sokousei (Configuración Elemental)**

Y al instante fue cubierto por cristales.

El Demonio tuvo que soltar al Okami cuando uno de esos cristales ensarto su mano, haciendo que su sangre de un color negruzco callera a la arena y la derritiera.

La mano de Naruto fue cubierta por unos cristales blanquecinos, asemejando diamantes que formaron una esfera con picos puntiagudos sobresaliendo de ella antes de chocarla contra la cabeza de Eligos.

Este trasbillo hacía atrás, adolorido por el golpe, soltó al pelirrojo, y este, al tocar el suelo, comenzó a dispararle varios trozos de cristales desde las manos.

El **Sokousei** , una capacidad única del **Soeda (Poder Elemental)** que permitía configurar la energía cósmica para que asumiera cualquier capacidad elemental que el usuario imaginara, solo que se manifestaba en forma de una armadura del elemento y le daba el control del elemento seleccionado.

En este caso, una versión más versátil del **Shoton (Elemento Cristal)**

Era una habilidad bastante útil, podía dejar entrar más energía cósmica dentro de su cuerpo sin tantos problemas ya que el gasto de la misma era muy poco y fácil de reponer.

Naruto hizo que una pared de un cristal azul celeste saliera del suelo y bloqueara un "grito" de Eligos antes de que este saliera a golpear el cristal y lo rompiera.

Luego de eso salto hacía donde estaba Naruto, este le sostuvo los puños con algo de dificultad antes de que el cristal que lo protegía comenzase a… ¿derretirse?

Eso fue lo que pareció para Eligos, el cristal pareció volverse entre negro y rojo mientras se derretía antes de que un pegote de lava lo cegara, retrocedió hacía atrás antes de sentir como la misma lava le cubría los brazos y al instante se solidificaba, encerrándole las manos.

Luego Naruto fue cubierto por una armadura de hielo cristalino antes de inhalar profundamente y soltar una enorme corriente de hielo que congelo el torso del demonio.

Finalmente, desactivo el Noryokugan y por consiguiente su Sokousei pero sin dejar de usar la energía cósmica e ir corriendo hacía el inmóvil demonio.

Este ya se había quitado la lava de la cara antes de ver el puño de Naruto encima de ambos, al instante, el hasta entonces despejado cielo nocturno fue cubierto de varias nubes negras que bloquearon las estrellas.

De las nubes bajo un rayo, literalmente bajo hasta descender justo en donde estaba el puño de Naruto, rodeando todo su brazo de electricidad.

— **¡HIRAIJIN NO KEN! (¡PUÑO DEL DIOS DEL TRUENO!)** — grito el pelirrojo golpeando la cara del demonio con su puño cubierto por truenos.

Rasa, que hasta el momento había visto incrédulo la pelea, tuvo que aferrarse a algo cuando la onda de choque generada por el golpe del pelirrojo se desato.

La onda no duro mucho, pero en verdad que fue potente, al punto que podía jurar que había sentido un terremoto por el golpe, pero al terminar, podía vislumbrar una silueta.

Sin duda era el chico pelirrojo de antes, era demasiado bajo como para ser el demonio de antes, aunque pudo oírlo decir algo—Eso… fue por… mi pene— declaro antes de dejarse caer al suelo.

Naruto exhalo profundamente, tocando de vez en cuando su entrepierna para asegurarse de poner todo en su lugar, además, ya había sobrepasado su limite de tiempo con la energía cósmica y el Noryokugan—Viejo, mi primera batalla real y casi termino muero— dijo aparentemente a la nada.

—… **El casi es cuestionable.**

Naruto abrio los ojos al oír esa voz, dio un paso hacía atrás al ver a una silueta salir del polvo—Me tienes que estar jodiendo.

Allí estaba, Eligos estaba vivo, levemente herido y empolvado, pero vivo al fin y al cabo.

El gigantesco demonio miro a su derecha, viendo lo que alguna vez fue su brazo y que ahora era un muñón del que una sangre negruzca salía a borbotones— **Por ti acabo de descubrir que puedo sangrar… y no me gusta.**

El Demonio agarro al Ojiazul de una pierna, lo elevo al aire y lo azoto contra el suelo, luego otra vez, y otra vez.

Luego lo lanzo contra las murallas de Suna… atravesándolas en el proceso.

De un simple salto, Eligos llego desde donde estaba hacía donde había caído Naruto.

Al ver al Demonio llegar como si nada a su aldea, Rasa se alarmo, sin embargo, apenas trato de moverse los efectos del ataque anterior de Eligos lo desorientaron por el dolor—¡Kazekage-sama!— escucho, y se giro hacía atrás para ver al comando Anbu que el mismo había regresado a la aldea despues de haberle mandado su informe.

Rasa tocio algo de sangre antes de que los Anbu llegasen y un par de ellos lo levantasen—Yo no soy el que importa… vallan y detengan a … la cosa que entro a la aldea, estará peleando con un chico pelirrojo— los Anbus se miraron entre ellos, confusos de lo que podría lograr un niño cuando su Kage no pudo con aquel… Demonio—. ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Vallan!— ordeno el Sabuko.

—H-Hai, Kazekage-sama— dijo el capitán antes de mandar una señal a los otros Anbu para que lo siguiesen.

Cuando vieron una explosión en un área concurrida de Suna, aceleraron el paso.

 _Con Naruto_

Este choco contra un par de casas, atravesándolas todas como si de vidrio se trase, curiosamente la mayoría no tenían ventanas.

Al final, rodo un poco por el suelo de Suna antes de que su cabeza se enterrase en la pared una tienda de ropa y artículos ninja.

 _Huh, ¿aceptaran diamante y oro por esos abanicos?_

Fue lo que pensó Naruto al ver unos abanicos ninja que le gustaron, sin embargo sintio un pequeño temblor de repente antes de que alguien lo agarrase del cuello de la ropa e hiciese que rompiera la pared con la cabeza.

Eligos comenzó a abrir su boca, apunto de usar nuevamente su ataque de sonido antes de que Naruto pusiese una mano enfrente de su boca.

No entendió lo que hizo hasta que una espada le atravesó la boca— **¡Tu maldito hijo de…!** — grito antes de que el pelirrojo hundiese la espada más dentro.

—Créeme, no tengo madre, y la que se hace llamar como tal es eso y más… pero solo yo le puedo decir eso— declaro el Ojiazul antes de que el Demonio lo dejase caer al suelo y se agarrase la boca.

Izanagi le había dicho que los demonios eran increíblemente resistentes a todo daño, pero no esperaba que tanto, pues le acababa de atravesar la cabeza con una espada y solo se revisaba que su boca pudiera ejecutar su ataque.

 _Tengo que esperar por lo menos 1 hora antes de volver a usar energía cósmica, tengo muchas armas dentro de mis runas, tengo bastante fuerza, las habilidades de Orochi, y creo que si voy lo suficientemente rápido podría escapar._

El Ojiazul comenzó a pensar en cada una de sus opciones, antes de suspirar con frustración.

 _Pero… no voy a aguantar tanto tiempo, y cualquier arma se rompería con lo dura que es su piel, la mayoría de los huesos de los brazos los tengo rotos, usar las serpientes no ayudaría… y no podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que escape de una pelea como un cobarde._

No pudo evitar reír al notar que, efectivamente, estaba acorralado.

Y eso solo hacía el combate más emocionante.

Cuando Eligos se giro para atacar a Naruto este respondió con un tajo de una espada… que se rompió apenas toco su piel. Sin embargo, no le importo. Saco otra espada, volvió a atacar, se volvió a romper.

Repitió el proceso, una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. El Demonio retrocedía, más que nada porque el pelirrojo aumentaba cada vez más la fuerza de sus tajos, sacando fuerza de quien sabe donde.

Cuando se le acabaron las espadas, katanas y O-katanas, uso lanzas; cuando se le acabaron, uso hachas; cuando se la acabaron, uso kunais y cuchillas; cuando se le acabaron. Lo golpeo con los destrozados puños.

Eligos miro con una ceja alzado los golpes de Naruto, estos ya ni lo empujaban debido a que Naruto ya estaba demasiado cansado y tener los nudillos rotos no le ayudaban a golpear más fuerte.

Alzo una mano y las uñas negras en esta se alargaron en gran medida, mando un tajo rápido que corto el pecho del pelirrojo, que a pesar de que su ropa se regenero él no lo hizo. Naruto salto para golpear la cara del Demonio antes de que este le diera con gran facilidad una patada que lo mando a volar contra varias casas.

Eligos salto hasta llegar a estar encima de Naruto y lo pateo hacía el suelo, justo como el había hecho cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez.

Cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, el pelirrojo a pesar de toser sangre enredo sus piernas alrededor de una de las piernas del Demonio y, aplicando fuerza, lo hizo caer al suelo junto con el.

Naruto soltó la pierna de Eligos y de repente comenzó a correr a su alrededor, hundiendo la mano en el suelo mientras hacía un circulo completo.

Y agarro una de las espadas que quedaron en el suelo y que seguía intacta, y con ella comenzó a trazar una estrella de 8 puntas alrededor de Eligos, pero cuando iba a trazar la ultima línea el Ojiamarillo lo agarro de una pierna.

—¡Solo, una, ultima, runa!— exclamo estirando su brazo para lograr trazar la ultima línea, pero cuando Eligos lo levanto de una pierna y lo asesto contra el suelo tuvo que soltar su espada para apoyar sus codos en la arena y así impedir el borrar el circulo a su alrededor.

— **Voy a despellejarte vivo por eso, cucaracha** — Eligos movió la pierna de Naruto hasta que vio como este apretaba los dientes y un lento y sonoro crujido se oía— **. Oupss, creo que allí va tú pierna derecha** — dijo con sadismo y diversión al ver la mirada de ira de Naruto, cuando levanto una de sus piernas, y el casco de cabra que tenia por pie aplasto la rodilla izquierda de Naruto, su sonrisa sanguinaria se ensancho al oír el grito del pelirrojo.

Este respiraba agitado, mirando la espada que estaba a solo unos centímetros de terminar de hacer el circulo.

 _Solo unos centímetros más. ¡Solo unos centímetros!_

Trato de moverse, pero tenía las dos piernas rotas, y su atención estaba en el puño del Demonio que bajaba con rapidez sobre su cabeza.

 _Al diablo el desaparecer por sobre uso, no voy a dejar que este cabron me mate._

— **¡Ryūmyaku! (¡Venas del Dragon!)** — exclamo Naruto mientras unas vetas rojas aparecían en su brazo derecho que se alzo para golpear al Ojiamarillo— **¡Burēku! (¡Fractura!)**

El puño de ambos choco contra el del otro, pero apenas se tocaron una fuerte onda de aire presurizado mando a volar al Demonio hacía varias casas.

Mientras Eligos chocaba contra las casas de la aldea, Naruto se sostuvo el brazo derecho con dolor, pues este estaba completamente morado desde los dedos hasta el hombro y algunos huesos saliendo grotescamente de la piel, totalmente destrozado.

Las **Ryūmyaku** era una habilidad que se usaba introduciendo energía cósmica dentro de las venas y terminales nerviosas del usuario, haciendo que la extremidad usada tuviera un aumento descomunal de fuerza, sin embargo, a pesar de ese aumento si el cuerpo del usuario no era lo suficientemente duro como para soportar el impacto del golpe, le pasaría lo mismo que a Naruto le estaba pasando.

Los músculos de todo su brazo estaban totalmente desgarrados, junto con los huesos de los dedos, mano, codo y brazo totalmente fracturados.

Dejo de pensar el dolor y se puso una mano en el lado derecho de su cadera antes de que con un sonoro 'Crack' poner su pierna dislocada en su lugar.

Se paro lentamente, usando su única pierna sana para apoyarse e ir hacía la espada encajada en el circulo que había hecho.

— **Reihogosha: Moderu Tai Tan (Espíritu Protector: Modelo Titán)** — susurro el pelirrojo mientras sus ojos titilaban entre azul y morado.

A su lado, una masa de energía morada se formo a su lado antes de que una enorme figura tomara forma.

Un enorme ser de armadura negra, de 12 metros de altura, con algunas partes descubiertas brillaban fuertemente en morado, caminaba en 4 patas con pies con pies en forma de garras, además de tener dos enormes brazos con forma de 2 pinzas llenas de púas, con una cara sin alguna cosa en su cara, sin nariz o boca, solo 2 agujeros morados que representaban sus ojos y un largo cabello blanco y morado junto con una enorme y larga cola en forma de pinza, tan afilada como una espada.

—Ve por él— ordeno Naruto antes de que el titán rugiese y saliera galopando hacía Eligos.

Eligos se levanto entre rocas, más enojado que lastimado antes de recibir un puñetazo directo en la mandíbula que lo desestabilizo antes de que una especie de cola afilada.

— **¡RRRROOOOOOOAAAHHHHHHHH!** — rugió el titán galopando furiosamente hacía el Demonio.

La cola del titán soltó una enorme onda de energía morada, al ver eso, Eligos se cubrió la cara y torso con los dos brazos, pero no le protegió del ataque que lo mando a volar.

El titán movio su larga y afilada cola, haciendo que el torrente de energía cortase las nubes en el cielo.

Ni un segundo antes, por donde paso la explosión se formaron varias explosiones gigantescas en el desierto.

 **(Por si no se lo pueden imaginar, imaginen el Cero que usa Ichigo en su forma Vasto Lord Vs Kokuto)**

 _Eso me dará unos segundos._

Fue el pensamiento del pelirrojo mientras un brillo dorado cubría su mano izquierda y curaba su brazo destrozado muy lentamente.

Podía ver como Eligos caía rugiendo como un animal mientras su Reihogosha se deshacía en el aíre.

Quince segundos para que cayera.

Termino de hacer la Runa.

Diez segundos para que cayera.

Comenzó a sanar su pierna.

Siete segundos.

Sus serpientes salieron lentamente de sus brazos y espalda.

Tres segundos.

Los ninjas de Suna llegaban al lugar.

Un segundo.

— **[¡Torre de Babel!]** — grito Naruto chocando sus palmas sonoramente para luego ponerlas encima de la runa gigantesca.

Como si sus palabras desataran algo, el suelo comenzó a temblar y de la Runa salía un potente brillo refulgente.

De repente, de la Runa salió una enorme torre de color dorado con cientos de ventanas que se alzaba sobre el cielo.

Y para mala suerte de Eligos, él cayo en ella.

La enorme torre dorada se alzo al cielo de la aldea, con el Demonio rugiendo en su cima mientras toda Sunagakure miraba la torre en medio de su aldea.

—¡Alto allí!— exclamo un Anbu de Suna llegando al lugar donde se encontraba la torre, y más importante, Naruto—. ¡Identifíquese!

—Faltan 2 minutos y 30 segundos para que se termine— susurro Naruto, aunque todos pudieron oírle.

—¡Deténganse!— ordeno Rasa llegando al lugar mientras era sujetado por un Jounin que le ayudaba a caminar—. El es el que estaba peleando contra… la cosa que ataco la aldea— dijo el Kazekage mientras Naruto se giraba para verlo.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, en cualquier instante va a volver— dijo sin ninguna emoción en su voz mientras caminaba hacía Rasa, siendo apuntado con la mirada de todos los presentes, hasta que se puso cara a cara de él—. Espero que no le moleste, pero necesitare su arena— dijo mientras miraba a los ojos del pelirrojo.

Nadie entendió sus palabras, ni el propio Rasa, pero considero el que le pidiese ayuda para detener al Demonio, sin embargo tenía que informarle que su arena se había vuelto inútil contra Eligos hasta que lo vio.

Los ojos morados del pelirrojo giraron lentamente contra las manecillas del reloj de manera hipnótica mientras le mantenía la mirada al Okami.

El Noryokugan permitía al usuario conectar su red de neuronas con la de los objetivos ya que les permite ver la red de neuronas, el sistema nervioso y la sinapsis dentro de su cuerpo, ya sea de una manera (desde el usuario a sólo el objetivo) o bidireccional.

Lo que permite, de manera sencilla, saber lo que el objetivo está pensando, así como sus intenciones.

También permite coordinar de manera efectiva los pensamientos y las técnicas.

Al leer estas señales eléctricas que fluyen dentro del cuerpo objetivos, el usuario puede "rebuscar" memorias allí, una habilidad llamada **Psicometría.**

Lo que permite obtener información que de otro modo sería imposible, sólo a partir de la observación pura. Esto incluye también los recuerdos o memorias que fueron 'borrados' o suprimidas, como los recuerdos siempre permanecen dentro de la mente, incluso si una persona ya no puede acceder a ellos. Esto permitía a Naruto aprender potencialmente cualquier técnica, siempre y cuando cumpliera con los requisitos para ello.

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo Naruto mientras miraba la vida de Rasa.

Desde su infancia en solitario por ser descendiente del Sandaime Kazekage, pasando por su juventud y adolescencia matada de entrenamientos, hasta llegar a su adultez en la que se enamoro de una mujer llamada Kagura que termino siendo la Jinchuriki del Ichibi, la muerte de esta, junto con el crecimiento de sus 3 hijos, y en especial de 1.

El pelirrojo cerro los ojos mientras reordenaba toda la nueva información—Tengo lo que necesito— dijo mientras detrás suyo la torre se fracturaba.

Se giro tranquilamente mientras los Suna-nin retrocedían al ver como la torre dorada se llenaba de grietas.

 _Muy bien, la arena funciona con el magnetismo polarizando la arena y con su Chakra le dan forma e imagen._

Fueron los pensamientos del pelirrojo mientras cerraba los ojos.

 _ **Shintaido: Suuryuuken (Ruta de Acceso Físico: Autoridad del Flujo de Ley)**_

La arena alrededor del pelirrojo comenzó a levantarse lentamente, pero no solo la típica arena normal, una arena de color dorado junto con otras de color metálico salían del suelo y rodeaba lentamente a Naruto.

Con el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose, la torre se deshizo mientras del cielo caía un furioso y quemado Eligos.

Naruto alzo una mano hacía él, y la arena pareció obedecerle mientras esta rodeaba a Eligos.

Una enorme esfera de oro, arena y hierro aprisiono al Demonio, pero dándole suficiente espacio como para comenzar a golpear la esfera mientras Naruto hacía muecas por el esfuerzo de mantener a raya al Demonio.

—¡Kazekage!— exclamo mientras Rasa que había visto su acción con incredulidad se giraba hacía él—¿Crees que puedas mantener la esfera por 1 minuto?— pregunto mientras gotas de sudor le bañaban la cara.

Rasa miro a Naruto un segundo antes de mirar la esfera—Creo que podre, ¿Qué planeas?— pregunto mientras alzaba sus manos y rodeaba la esfera con su arena de oro para mantenerla junta.

—Voy a meterme dentro.

Y ni un segundo después fue corriendo hacía la esfera.

 **Fate Stay Night — Unlimited Blade Works OST**

Fue en cámara lenta para él pero para todos fue como ver un haz de luz dirigirse hacía la esfera.

En un segundo rompió de una patada la arena de oro junto con la esfera que hizo generando un hueco en ella que se cerro a los pocos segundos de entrar.

Eligos no pudo ni reaccionar cuando sus pies le golpearon la cara.

No se detuvo y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudiera, usando el Shintaido para afectar las leyes de la física, más concretamente, las del impulso y la inercia lo máximo que pudiera.

Su puño en una milésima de segundo golpeo a Eligos.

Volvió a correr, moviéndose tan rápido que sus botas comenzaron a prenderse fuego y barrio las piernas de Eligos al llegar a él.

 _No te dejare._

Pensó mientras miraba como la boca de Eligos se abría para lanzar su ataque de sonido, pero las runas en sus manos brillaron antes de ensartar una O-Katana en su boca.

 _No lo harás._

Al ver como Eligos levantaba su mano para romper la esfera su mano brillo en un fuerte color azul antes de que dos espadas cortas y duales, blancas y negras con el símbolo del Ying-Yang apareciesen en sus manos y con ellas diera un doble corte al brazo que le quedaba, cercenándolo de cuajo.

El grito colérico y de dolor del demonio no le importo a Naruto, mucho menos que sus botas se rompiesen y corriera descalzo, mucho menos la sangre negra que le cayo en la cara, pecho y manos que comenzaban a quemarle la piel como acido.

Sus serpientes comenzaron a disparar varios disparos de distintos elementos, fuego, hielo, agua, viento, incluso soltó algunas que fueron a morder o desequilibrar al Demonio.

 _¡No ganaras!_

Su grito no se escucho mientras su brazo entero se llenaba de venas rojas antes de darle un puñetazo a Eligos con tanta fuerza que la arena de la esfera salió volando.

 _Mi alma_ _ **Forja**_ _cada golpe._

Dio una vuelta completa de nuevo antes de golpear el pecho del demonio que vomito una enorme cantidad de sangre negra.

 _Mi voluntad es_ _ **Ilimitada.**_

Las espadas de colores contrarios que quedaron en el suelo fueron arrastradas por el pelirrojo cuando le dio una doble patada a Eligos con sus piernas cubiertas de venas rojas y refulgentes.

Ni a un con todas sus extremidades inútiles se detuvo, pues giro en la esfera como una pelota mientras chocaba varias veces contra un desorientado Eligos antes de chocar sus cabezas, estando la suya cubierta de vetas rojas.

 _Por la lucha_ _ **de Espadas.**_

Y corriendo a cuatro patas y con la cara casi destrozada, volvió a agarrar las hojas a ciegas mientras un sangrante Eligos miraba como las espadas crecían hasta tener un tamaño descomunal.

 **Soy… el hueso de mi espada.**

Fue lo ultimo que escucho Eligos antes de que su torso fuera cortado a la mitad.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **Si, si, ya se que me tarde muuuucho en actualizar, todo un mes sin nuevo cap volvería loco a cualquiera, perdón por eso pero no he tenido mucha inspiración últimamente ni tampoco tiempo para escribir.**

 **Además, contando que me estuve jugando algunos viejos juegos del tipo RPG que tengo, junto con verme varios animes como Fate, Boku no Hero Academia, Hunter X Hunter, Campione!, To Love Ru, etc. Junto con varios fics en ingles que me han llamado la atención.**

 **Bueno, ahora respondamos las preguntas que tendrán, y dejare algunas en intriga.**

 **¿QUÉ SON LAS VENAS DEL DRAGON?**

 **Una idea que me surgió inspirándome en el One for All de Boku no Hero Academia. Como el One for All las Ryūmyaku dotan de una increíble fuerza, sin embargo, al igual que le sucede a Midoriya, la extremidad usada por Naruto se termina rompiendo debido a la fuerza.**

 **Hay 4 niveles de ataque, "Fractura" que usa el 10% y que solo rompe los huesos del objetivo, "Rasgar" con el 20% que destruye totalmente el musculo (junto con el hueso), "Colapsar" con el 50% que termina destruyendo todos los órganos, y el ultimo "Mutilar" que usa el 100% y que rompería todo el cuerpo del objetivo (huesos, órganos, músculos, etc.)**

 **Quiero aclarar, que con solo el 10% rompe cada parte del brazo de Naruto, si fuera a usar el 20% le explotaría el brazo.**

 **¿POR QUÉ A NARUTO LE DURO TAN POCO EL NORYOKUGAN?**

 **Naruto, sin usar ninguna habilidad especial del Noryokugan, le puede durar 1 día entero, pero usando habilidades como el Yondai Jikūkan ese tiempo se mira reducido, es como un teléfono, si lo dejas su batería interna puede durar semanas, pero usándolo demasiado su carga se desgasta rápidamente.**

 **¿NARUTO PERDIO TODAS SUS ARMAS?**

 **No, solo uso tantas que sus Runas tenían que volver a "enfriarse", dicho de manera simple, es como tener un frasco lleno de huevos y quieres sacar todos rápidamente, las Runas terminan sobre esforzándose debido a que son "tecnológicas" en cierto grado y necesitan descansar.**

 **¿QUÉ TAN FUERTE ES EL REIHOGOSHA?**

 **Tanto o más fuerte que Kurama con sus dos mitades, gasta una enorme cantidad de energía cósmica solo para invocarse pero no tanta como el Yondai Jikūkan. Y sin embargo, que fuera derrotado por Eligos quien es el Demonio más débil al que se enfrentara Naruto dice mucho del nivel que tendrán sus enemigos futuros.**

 **Ohhh, por cierto, ahora voy a contestar los reviews al final de los caps para que vallan directo a la acción y que hablo más en el final que en el comienzo :P.**

 **Para Un Dios (Guest) Me alegra que te gusten las ideas que tengo, ya que en este fic lo que planeo es usar las ideas antiguas que tenía y quizá implementarla en algunos de mis otros fics (como la energía cósmica y el Noryokugan que se verán más de ellos en mi fic "La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki) Respondiendo a tus dudas puestas en mis otros fics, Pesadilla es muchísimo más fuerte que Naruto Okami, el tiene la misma fuerza que tenía Izanagi de joven antes de alcanzar la Omnipotencia. Naruto Okami y Naruto Ootsutsuki tienen un poco diferencia de poder, pero diría que ganaría Naruto Okami debido a los poderes que obtendrá con el tiempo. Izanagi y el Árbol del Universo, a pesar de ser 2 Omnipotentes y que no pueden existir dos porque crean un bucle infinito, tienen historia juntos, Izanagi es literalmente la semilla que se uso para que creciese él árbol.**

 **En cuanto si puedes usar mis ideas para tu manga y próximo Fic, por su puesto que puedes. Me siento halagado que alguien quiera usar mis ideas.**

 **Para** **exride1** **, tu mi amigo te ganaste un regalo que veras en los próximos 7 días en tus PM**

 **Para Suinrk, espero que este cap te parezca más largo pues son casi 6000 palabras. Bueno, te lo pondré de esta forma… Naruto sacudirá como nunca la Luna y al Sol, o bueno, a sus representantes 7w7. Digamos que Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi tienen un par de "sorpresitas" para cuando conozcan "más a fondo" a su "hermanito". Sip, Izanagi mejorara como padre :v. No a un Dios ya que casi nadie tiene poderes importantes, solo sus hermanos y a ellos no los mataría, pero la usara contra algunos Demonios con habilidades chingonas. ¿El lemon? Lamento decir que faltan como 15 o 20 capítulos para el porno :'v**

 **Para** **Jenko J. Jenkins 99, Si, enano, gnomo, pitufo, como te quieras llamar pero eres bajito. Se que debes estar buscándome vía satélite por la tardanza. Me imagino a Izanagi discutiendo con un espejo :V. Okey, porque no, en todo caso hare que se acueste con todas sus hermanas así que meh. Lo de Naruto Peón de Izanagi… deberás esperar para saberlo, muajajaja. ¡Pinche mocoso enano! (Dice Omega mientras le salían 2 brazos extras al estilo Asura y le apunta con todos ellos a Jenko)**

 **Para blacknigthwalker, pues en este esperaste décadas :V. Sorry, pero se te adelantaron.**

 **Para** **daniel2610994, ¡Cabron, me estaba bebiendo una soda y se me salió por la nariz al leer tu comentario X'D! Tranquis, Naruto no odiara a Izanagi… por mucho tiempo.**

 **Para** **blexan22, me alegra que el cap te gustara, aquí esta la conti, chao.**

 **Para** **Thranbely Dankworth, ¡El amo de todo a llegado, Bitches! Konoha tiene los días contados :D. Sasuke, Kiba y Shikamaru serán… neutrales. Ellos no tienen ni idea de quien es Naruto, Sasuke no tiene motivos para ser el emo vengador que todos amamos odiar, yo no odio a Kiba. Con respecto a Sakura e Ino seguirán iguales ya que no sucedieron las cosas que hicieron que cambiasen sus motivaciones (siguen siendo bien pinche estúpidas)**

 **Para dante de aquiles, Sorry mi budy pero te ganaron. Me alegra que te gustara el cap y quisiera ver tu opinión sobre el combate de Naruto.**

 **Para** **CCSakuraforever, me alegra que te gustara :D**

 **Para** **xirons, no esperes más.**

 **Para Gonzox-kun, ya me lo leí :P**

 **Para Guest, te ganaron, sorry.**

 **Para** **adillodavila, md alegra que te guste.**

 **Para aten92, me alegra que te parezca… interesante (estilo señor Burns) Izanagi fue el que los sello en primer lugar así que no fue él :V.**

 **Para MurderW. , tu si me entiendes compadre. Quien sabe que ocurrió (Dice Omega mientras detrás de él aparece Naruto con un cartel que decía: "Fue él" y una flecha roja)**

 **Para** **, me alegra que te guste Izanagi.**

 **Para Guest (2) me alegra que te guste.**

 **Para Guest (3) ya no esperes más.**

 **Para darthgamer007, claro, lo hare.**

 **Para Naruto otsutsuki, ya no esperes más**

 **Ohhh, quiero que alguien fan de Fate Stay Night adivine de que es la frase en la ultima escena.**

 **Ahh, y en el próximo cap explico las habilidades vistas en este, introduciré nueva y será más largo.**

 **PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: EL OVERLORD SHINOBI Y RETRIBUCIÓN.**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	7. Ayudando al Enemigo

**Lamento no poder contestar Reviews en esta ocasión, si alguien tiene dudas (creo que con este cap todos las tendrán) mándenme un PM y les responderé tratando de no spoilearlos.**

 **Opening Full Metal Alchemist Broterhood "Again"**

 _Naruto aparece sentado en una roca en medio de un valle de flores blancas mientras llovía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

 **kono omoi wo keshitesmau niwa / ¿Por qué sabiendo cuan larga es la vida me deprimo con facilidad?**

 _Naruto abre lo ojos, mostrando como el Noryokugan brillaba en ellos justo cuando la lluvia se detuvo._

 **Mada jinsei nagai desho / Quiero empezar de nuevo**

 _Susano'o, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi aparecen junto con la gran sombra de los Kotoamatsukami detrás de ellos._ **  
**

**Yarinokoshiteru koto / Terminar lo inconcluso**

 _Un gigante ser de cabello blanco con 6 ojos morados en el pecho pero sin ninguno en la cara sonreía con crueldad mientras en sus manos sostenía los cadáveres de Hiruko y Awashima._

 **Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku / Que irónico es vivir motivando a otros sin querer seguir**

 _Aparece Naruto en medio del campo árido del Unlimited Blade Works rodeado de espadas y sentado en el suelo._

 **Ano koro mitainittite modoritai wake ja nai no / Tropezando con otros por caminar**

 _En imágenes que aparecen detrás suyo se miran todos los momentos tristes que paso en Konoha_

 **** **Nakushitekita sora wa sagashiteru / Con sueños sin poder lograr**

 _De repente todas las imágenes se rompen mientras una mano enguantada le tocaba el hombro y lo hacía voltear._

 **** **Wakatte kuremasu youni / No es que quiera arrepentirme**

 _Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules le sonreía dulcemente a Naruto mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa._

 **Gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao wa yameteyo / Solo quiero recuperarlo (¡Mi cielo azul!)**

 _De repente, la chica desaparece, dejando a Naruto solo en medio de un enorme paramo negro mientras su sonrisa lentamente caía y lagrimas comenzaban a caerle de los ojos._

 **** **Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo / No quiero ver en tu reflejo.**

 _Aparece un hombre peliazul con una lanza llena de púas sonriendo con ansias de un pelea. A su lado estaban 1 hombre pelinegro con armadura del mismo color cruzado de brazos. Una mujer rubia de ojos rojos sonriendo sádicamente mientras estaba sentada en un gigantesco ser de cabello castaño largo y púas en su espalda._

 **** **Utto kurushiku seottekunda / Esa expresión abnegada de sacrificio (Entiéndelo)**

 _Naruto aparece enfrente de ellos con sus ojos teniendo un tono morado con una flor en espiral._

 **Deguchi mienai kanjoumeiro ai / De nadie más, no, fueron los pecados**

 _Sacando de su espalda una enorme espada con los Kanjis de "sentimiento" inscritas en ella se lanzo contra ellos mientras sus ojos se volvían azules._

 **** **Dare wo matteruno / Deberé de cargar con esta culpa**

 _Desenvainando la hoja, Naruto fue cubierto por una esfera dorada con anillos negros girando rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que se desvanecieran y mostrasen a Naruto con el cabello mucho más largo y de color rubia con mechas azules y rojas junto con varias correas en su ropa._

 **** **Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta youni / ¿Cómo escapo de esta culpa? Si esperándote estoy**

 _Izanagi aparece caminando hacía una Izanami ataviada con el manto de la Akuma no Megami mientras detrás de ellos un enorme Susano'o de Chakra azul y un enorme zorro naranja de 9 colas se posicionaban para pelear entre ellos_

 **Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo / Todo se me escapo de las manos**

 _Naruto aparece de rodillas, mirando una tumba mientras llovía, mientras las imágenes de un fénix, una tortuga, un dragón, un tigre y una serpiente de ocho cabezas estaban detrás suyo._

 **** **Nani kara nogaretainda / Y sigo pensando en ese daño**

 _Naruto aparece peleando contra Sasuke, Mito y Menma, teniendo los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras le daba una patada trasera a Sasuke con la pierna izquierda y con la pierna izquierda pateaba a Menma_

 **** **Genjitsu tte yatsu / ¡Y no puedo encontrar la salida de esta ilusión!** **  
**

_Izanagi aparece enfrente de los Kotoamatsukami mientras sus hijos estaban entre ellos, preparándose para atacar a su padre antes de que Naruto apareciera de repente entre ellos._

 **Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte / ¿Cuál es el motivo porque aun vivo?**

 _Aparecen Minato y Kushina, la Uzumaki llorando encima de una pequeña y quemada camisa mientras el Yondaime miraba tristemente la ventana._

 **** **Sakebitaku naru yo kikoeteimasuka / Cada día mis recuerdos se van perdiendo**

 _Naruto aparece de nuevo en el campo de flores blancas_ **  
**

**Bunan ni nante yatterarenaikara / Nada es como antes, perdí toda seguridad** **  
**

_La lluvia era más fuerte que antes, pues un enorme rayo cayo justo detrás de Naruto, agitándole el cabello por el viento._

 **Dakara tsuyoku naritai (i'am on the way) / Me deprimo con facilidad (Buscando el camino)**

 _Naruto de repente, abrió los ojos._

 **** **Natsukashiku naru / Por que sabiendo cuan larga es la vida**

 _En vez del Noryokugan o sus ojos azules, los ojos de Naruto eran amarillos con la pupila con una hendidura junto con un anillo negro alrededor_

 **** **Konna itami mo kangei jan / Me enfrentare a mi debilidad**

 _Y la lluvia se detuvo_

 _ **Naruto Okami: El Legado de los Dioses**_

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Ayudando al Enemigo**

 _Un pequeño pelirrojo de 12 años estaba comenzando a practicar en su Kenjutsu junto con su Bojutsu, teniendo una espada y una lanza en cada mano, y después de 2 años entrenando varias ramas de combate podía decir que le daría pelea incluso a cualquiera de los 7 Espadachines de Kiri._

— _¡Uff!— hizo un sudado Ojiazul cayendo sentado al suelo—. Sigo sin entender de que me servirá hacer "esto" con mis armas— dijo mientras miraba las líneas verdes cubriendo la espada que estaba usando._

— _Digamos que te enseño el_ _ **Refuerzo**_ _en honor a alguien— explico Izanagi que estaba a unos pocos metros de donde estaba Naruto para revisar sus errores o puntos flacos._

— _Haber, explica— dijo con curiosidad._

— _Bueno… todo comienza con un magus bastante mediocre._

— _¿Magus? ¿Mediocre? ¡No quiero oír una historia que será una perdida de tiempo, Izanagi!— exclamo, llamándolo por su nombre debido a que le faltaba por lo menos 1 año para comenzar a llamarlo "papa"_

— _¡NO ES UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO, NARUTO!— le grito furioso, y Naruto no pudo evitar la cabeza, amedrentado. Había veces en las que olvidaba que el que lo entrenaba no era un simple maestro, sino que era Izanagi, un ser Omnipotente responsable de que todo existiera—… Lamento haberte gritado— se disculpo después de unos momentos para calmarse._

— _No, yo me disculpo, es solo que he estado algo molesto por, ya sabes, no hacer nada más que practicar solo esto. Continua por favor— le pidió de manera un poco más calmada._

— _Bueno, como te dije hace años, existen varios universos que a su vez forman multiversos que a su vez forman un enorme Omniverso. En cada multiverso hay un universo central del que todos los demás se basan, por ejemplo; en la Tierra prime de ti tanto Minato como Kushina murieron y jamás tuvieron otros hijos además de ti. Tuviste ciertos problemas en tu infancia debido a ciertas cosas como ser el Jinchuriki de Kyuubi. Como te dije, hay miles de multiversos, en algunos no existes o tampoco existe el Chakra. En algunos hay cosas como niñas con poderes mágicos extraños, caballeros de metal que dicen y hacen hipérboles, enormes y jodidamente asombros robots que se ensamblan entre si mismos hasta volverse tan grandes como 86 universos. Pero… nuestro tema de conversación trata sobre una realidad llamada_ _ **Nasuverse.**_

— _¿Nasuverse?_

— _Si, veras, en ese mundo la energía que manda es el_ _ **Prana**_ _y usan varias artes conocidas como la magia. La historia que te dije se trata de un mago mediocre que fue encontrado por el supuesto ganador de la cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial._

— _¿Guerra del Santo Grial? ¿Y eso que es?— pregunto Naruto confuso._

— _Luego te muestro la historia de todo ese mundo pero déjame terminar. El chico, cuyo nombre era Shirou Emiya, y debido a un incendió causado por que el contenido del Santo Grial se derramó al final de la Cuarta Guerra, mató a sus padres y lo dejó mortalmente herido entre los escombros. Fue rescatado por un hombre llamado Kiritsugu Emiya, quien estaba en shock debido a que él era el causante del incendio y, deseando realmente "salvar" a alguien por primera vez en su vida, rescató a Shirou insertando un objeto de gran poder curativo en su cuerpo y lo adopto como su hijo. Por otra parte, y sin saberlo, Kiritsugu le pasó a Shirou su filosofía de desear ser "un héroe de la justicia" capaz de salvar a cualquier persona._

— _Valla— comento Naruto ante esa historia._

— _Valla en verdad, continuando: después de ganar la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial el chico continuo haciendo hazañas y salvando gente, incluso si había algunas personas que tapaban sus actos y lo cazaban como un animal, el jamás se rindió y ayudo a cuanta gente pudiera, luchando en guerras y deteniendo actos de terrorismo, el sacudió todo su mundo, y para un simple humano sin nada más destacable que un par de habilidades y su mera determinación, eso dice mucho de él._

— _Es increíble, pero…— Naruto no dijo nada más, ya que por la mirada en la cara del Dios dictaba que no todo eran buenas noticias._

— _Pero no hay un final feliz, un grupo y secta de personas crearon un terrible plan en el que después de generar un conflicto que llevo en una guerra hicieron que todos culparan de los hechos a Shirou Emiya._

—…— _Naruto solo guardo silencio mientras apretaba los puños, enojado y… extrañamente triste ante la historia de aquel héroe._

— _Pero Shirou no dijo o hizo nada, se entrego sin siquiera guardarle rencor a los que lo inculparon. Aun así, el había hecho un contrato con "El mundo" o también llamado Alaya. Todo para salvar más gente— conto Izanagi antes de negar con la cabeza y soltar un suspiro—. El creía que seguiría salvando más gente, pero siendo lo que era, su deseo de "salvar a todos" se perdió. Después de su muerte fue invocado miles de veces. Mato, mato, mato y mato hasta que ya dejase de importarle la vida, luego, termino como un Servant en otra línea de tiempo en la Quinta Guerra. Y ya no queriendo servir a Alaya trato de matar a su versión más joven._

— _¿Funciono?_

—… _No, pero le ayudo a ver lo que había perdido. Le ayudo a recordar todo lo bueno y feliz que fue, además… se aseguro que su yo pasado no terminase tan retorcido como él._

—… _Lo que me estas enseñando es las cosas que él usaba… ¿Verdad?_

— _Más o menos, hay una ultima cosa que te debo de enseñar, y siento que con ella tu desarrollaras por ti mismo la tercer cosa que tenía él— susurro mientras ponía su mano encima de la cabeza de Naruto._

— _¿Eh?— fue todo lo que hizo antes de que sus ojos brillasen en un tono dorado y se quedaron fijos._

 _En su mente, una simple oración resonó._

 _ **Soy el hueso de mi espada.**_

 _Tres años y tres meses después_

Un aburrido Naruto se encontraba acostado en medio del hospital de Suna con vendas en cabeza, torso y torso, además de tener yesos cubriendo sus brazos y piernas.

Había pasado apenas 1 día desde su combate con Eligos, y después del combate quedo hecho papilla… en más de un sentido.

70% de sus huesos estaban rotos, cortesía de las Ryūmyaku que terminaron con piernas y brazos fracturados y el cráneo con fracturas y contusiones menores.

Por el lado malo, tenía que estar allí a pesar de que ya se había curado por el factor curativo natural que tenía gracias a ser, técnicamente, parte Dios, o semidiós, o lo que fuera él. Sin embargo, nadie le creyó y pensaron que simplemente no le gustaban los hospitales.

El lado bueno, gracias a una habilidad que tenía la próxima vez que usase las Ryūmyaku no se rompería nada.

Era un **Uchujutsu (Técnica Cósmica)** bastante avanzado, y que era una ventaja demasiado rota después de cada combate.

La **Kusshi Kassei Shinka Saisei (Regeneración Preeminente Reactiva Evolutiva)** o abreviando **Kusshi Okori (Preminente Génesis)**

" _Un brazo perdido… dos ganados, eres herido y estas agotado… de repente, eres más fuerte de lo que nunca te harías con entrenamiento, volviéndote más fuerte con cada recuperación… una maquina imparable tras cada revolución"_

Después de lanzar una inmensa cantidad de energía cósmica desde el interior del cuerpo, la energía se propaga a lo largo del usuario, mientras que la propia energía se junta y repone al mismo tiempo su energía cósmica de la fuente de ella **(Izanagi)** , mientras que sus efectos en el cuerpo se le aplican de forma instantánea.

Su restauración se vuelve cada vez más rápida a medida que pasa el tiempo y su cuerpo comienza a luchar contra la amenaza que causa el daño a ellos, disminuyendo sus efectos hasta que se impone sobre la amenaza, neutralizándola por completo. El usuario es incapaz de cansarse en este estado y su condición física y mental mejora rápidamente con todos y cada lesión.

De ser necesario, la técnica permite la alteración completa y la fortificación del cuerpo y sus funciones, modificándolo para ser más resistente, eficaz y eficiente a la vez de resistir cualquier daño. Incluso incrementa la resistencia y fuerza de voluntad del usuario protegiendo su mente de ataques, aumentando hasta el punto de que pueden escapar de las restricciones o incluso los Genjutsus mentales más fuertes.

Esto puede ser explotado por los usuarios para mejorar su cuerpo, la mente y las capacidades a niveles semejantes a un Dios, así como desarrollar nuevas habilidades en el proceso.

Debido a que esta técnica en lugar de regenerar el cuerpo al usuarios, lo restaura a la cúspide de su función en casi un instante. También ha saber para aplicar esta técnica a la energía construye para aumentar sus atributos y funciones mediante la canalización de la energía en ella.

Se puede configurar, para volverse una técnica pasiva, lo que le permite alternar en sí y fuera de él automáticamente, y debido a la forma en que funciona, en algunos casos, se puede utilizar para una cantidad de tiempo desconocido.

En su caso, y ya que no controlaba para nada esa habilidad, se activaba mediante una reacción en su cerebro que activaba la técnica automáticamente después de un combate.

Para este punto, estaba perfectamente bien, estaba seguro que ahora podría usar el 10% de las Ryūmyaku sin problema alguno.

Tenía que agradecer que el Preminente Génesis también sano su pene… aunque se tomo su tiempo.

Agradecía a su padre Izanagi y a cualquier los dioses existentes, Alá, Jehová, Ra, Odín, Zeus, Buda, Bob Esponja ¡A todos los dioses! Que se había regenerado del golpe dado por el Demonio.

No quería pensar en las consecuencias que eso le hubiera dejado.

 **(En un lejano futuro, una pequeña niña pelirroja regreso a la vida)**

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado y se concentro en lo que estaba haciendo.

Enfrente suyo había 6 calabazas para llevar agua, cada una con una runa celestial en forma de una serpiente comiéndose su cola y otra igual encima de ella, haciendo una especie de cruz con 2 símbolos del infinito.

Una de las calabazas era de color arena, otra era de color metálico, otras 2 eran de color dorado, la quinta era de color celeste diamante… y la ultima solo era una calabaza con Sake.

En cada una de las calabazas —excepto por la ultima— estaban distintos tipos de arena magnetizada.

La primera era de arena normal.

La segunda era de arena de hierro.

La tercera era de arena de Oro.

La cuarta del mismo color estaban los primeros gramos de una arena que se le había ocurrido crear pero que por el momento era peligroso.

Y la celeste estaba algo que se le había ocurrido en medio de la noche, le llamaba Sakintaka (Polvo de Diamante), trozos de diamantes convertidos en polvo y polarizados al combinar sus átomos con átomos de hierro se podían polarizar.

La ultima… era solo Sake. Su padre lo había enviciado con el desde los 12 años. Y hablando de él, agradecía a su padre que lo primero que le enseño a hacer cuando domino la energía cósmica fue el crear materia de la nada o alterarla.

Podía oír como el doctor caminaba de la recepción hasta su cuarto, se había quedado allí toda la noche únicamente porque no tenía donde dormir.

Así que recogiendo sus pertenencias —que se encontraban en un armario al fondo de la habitación— se puso su ropa habitual no sin antes romper los yesos y quitarse las vendas del cuerpo junto con guardar las calabazas con lo distintos tipos de arena.

Para cuando el doctor llego a la habitación Naruto ya se había ido.

 _Lado Sur de Suna_

De un simple salto por la ventana se elevo en el aire y dejando que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo termino cayendo suavemente en un edificio antes de dar un segundo salto.

Su mente se encontraba perdida entre los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

 _Dolor… sentía dolor… bastante dolor… mucho dolor… ¡Le dolía todo el puto cuerpo!_

 _Todo el cuerpo le dolía como nunca, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos de su padre había sido así de apaleado, se sentía mareado y desorientado, con la vista borrosa y nublada._

—… _**Pensar… que… unos… malditos simios… me matarían**_ _— esa voz… la gutural voz de Eligos se oía muy cerca suyo._

 _Luego, vino otra voz, de quien recordaba era el Kazekage—Seas lo que seas, estas acabado y no esperes misericordia de mi parte, aun así, necesito que me respondas ciertas cosas._

 _No escucho nada unos segundos antes de oír una risa ligera y tétrica—_ _ **Je…je…je ¿Por qué no?**_

 _La voz de Eligos le resultaba molesta por la burla en él—¿Quién es tu líder?_

— _ **Tengo muchos lideres, hay muchos seres encima de mi.**_

— _¿Muchos? ¿Qué tantos?_

— _ **Jajajaja… ¡Aghk! Ja… jajaja**_ _— la carcajada estridente que soltó no le dio un buen presentimiento a nadie—_ _ **. Simplemente te diré que… Yo… no soy… un… guerrero**_ _— informo Eligos con burla._

— _¿¡QUÉ!?— escucho gritar a todos haciendo que la cabeza de Naruto retumbara._

— _ **Soy un sabio, un vidente, un bardo como dicen en su mundo, pero no soy un guerrero**_ _— declaro el Demonio mientras reía—_ _ **. ¡Incluso un Demonio de Clase Baja es decenas de veces más fuerte que yo, cualquier soldado podría haberlos matado de venir! Y existen en total 14 seres que están por encima de todos nosotros. 14 seres con un poder tan grande y tan descomunal que destruirían esta bola de roca que llaman mundo con pestañear.**_

 _Podía oír los gritos incrédulos de todo mundo, la risa estridente de Eligos, y los pasos de Rasa hacía el Demonio._

 _El sonido de la arena atravesando la carne fue lo único que se escucho—Si no eres un guerrero entonces no me sirves para saber que planean los de tu… raza._

 _Y luego, cayo en los dulces brazos de la inconciencia total._

Naruto apretó los puños con toda su fuerza, haciendo que el cuerpo en sus guantes rechinara.

No iba a mentir, tenía el orgullo bastante lastimado después de la pelea con Eligos, uso todo lo que sabía contra él, a excepción de su control elemental que parecía ser inútil contra él… o no lo suficientemente fuerte.

Y todo para que él no resultase ser un guerrero, solo un débil entre débiles.

Sin embargo, una parte de si mismo no podía evitar regodearse en el más rastrero masoquismo ante la emoción.

Le gustaba pelear, eso era un hecho, estaba en su sangre debido a descender de un Dios del tipo Guerrero, y nunca se sintió tan vivo y emocionado como en el combate contra Eligos.

Ahora, era más fuerte, pero habían cientos, si no es que miles, de seres más fuerte que él.

¡Estaba emocionado!

 _Sin embargo, aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer en esta aldea._

Fue su pensamiento mientras estaba parado en una de las torres más altas de la aldea y miraba a lo lejos a un chico pelirrojo con ojeras en los ojos devolverle la mirada con sed de sangre bañándolos.

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

 **(07:00 PM**

Una joven y hermosa pelirroja de 16 años se levantaba perezosamente de su cama.

Bostezo un par de veces y se restregó los ojos antes de mirar a su alrededor.

Estaba en un cuarto de tamaño medio con una cama para uno bastante desordenada, había varios tazones y paquetes de Ramen instantáneo apilados en una mesa enfrente de la cama.

Había un armario, una lámpara de noche, varios pergaminos, libros y ropa tirada por doquier.

No le importo en lo más mínimo, así era su habitación habitualmente.

Se levanto de la cama estirándose hasta que sus huesos tronaron, se recogió el pelo y lo primero que hizo al despertar completamente fue decir unas sabias palabras.

—Quiero jugo.

Se dijo así misma mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía la cocina de manera "zombi" **(véase de manera estúpida tirando todo lo que estaba enfrente suyo)**

Camino dejando de paso una foto de ella con su familia… o _casi_ toda su familia.

Fue a la cocina, abrió su refrigerador y vertió el contenido de la caja de jugo en un vaso al lado del refrigerador.

Sintió el dulce sabor de la naranja bajar por su garganta mientras encendía la cafetera. Toda la cocina era un desastre, platos y comida regados por doquier pero no le importaba mucho el orden.

Ya era una rutina simple, despertaba, tomaba jugo, bebía café antes de comer su desayuno de frutas y algo de carne, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus amigas ella no tenía mucha preferencia por la comida tradicional o los vegetales.

Después de llegar a su adolescencia y el comienzo de sus vida como Shinobi había adquirido cierto gusto a la carne… dejando el Ramen para los fines de semana u ocasiones especiales.

De alguna manera, el recordar cuando era una niña pequeña que jugaba con sus padres y hermano le traían una gran melancolía… solo para que pasase a culpa al recordar a la única persona que jamás estaba en sus recuerdos felices.

Pues, la joven que ahora mismo comía su desayuno no era otra más que Uzumaki Mito, hija de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina.

Habían pasado solo 6 años desde su combate contra su hermano mayor; Naruto… y las cosas no habían ido bien para su familia.

No fue por algo como que de repente Minato y Kushina de repente le dieron más prioridad a la búsqueda de Naruto que a ellos.

No era porque la aldea hipócritamente ahora buscasen desesperadamente al pelirrojo.

Ni siquiera era por algo como que Menma odiara con más ganas a Naruto.

Era, simplemente, por que lo habían vuelto a olvidar.

Después de 6 años de una búsqueda incansable de su hijo mayor, tanto el Yondaime como la Uzumaki simplemente se habían rendido.

Simplemente consideraron el hecho de que su primogénito murió, sin más ni menos.

Hubo una sepultura y un entierro en el que toda la aldea fue, pero lo único que enterraron fue un ataúd vacío, ni siquiera había un objeto suyo, pues Naruto no tenía nada de él.

La única persona que no había aceptado eso, era ella.

 _Por que yo se que sigues vivo… no me voy a rendir… ¡Te voy a encontrar!_

Tomando un gran sorbo a su café, la pelirroja termino su comida mientras se estiraba e iba por su indumentaria ninja.

Unas botas ninja negras de tacón, unos pantalones de color negro que acentuaba a la perfección sus largas, ejercitadas y torneadas piernas teniendo su banda ninja como cinturón, una camisa roja encima que apretaba muy bien sus pechos de copa CC y sus caderas anchas junto con su cintura delgada además de unos guantes de color rojo oscuro sin dedos. Y no llevaba esencialmente nada más excepto su ropa interior.

— **Vas a llegar tarde, mocosa** — le dijo una voz proveniente de su cabeza.

—Cállate, Kurama— le respondió ella a la "nada" con voz molesta mientras se recogía el pelo en una cola de caballo para que no le molestase.

— **Soy la mitad malvada de un ser que nació solo para destruir. Joder tu día es básicamente lo que me levanta cada mañana de este mugroso lugar que tengo por prisión.**

—¡Hpmh!— hizo ella mientras un adorable puchero adornaba su cara.

— **Aunque creo que desearías que fuera otro el que te "jodiera" todo el día** — respondió Kurama con voz perversa.

La cara de la Ojiazul tomo el mismo tono de su cabello al entender la implicación de "Joderla"—¡El es mi hermano!

— **Un hermano que maltrataste tu vida entera solo para que cuando no este y hayas desarrollado una Bro-conería total** —

—¡Cierra la boca!— le grito roja de vergüenza y enojo.

—No he dicho nada— respondió una voz indiferente proveniente de la ventana.

Sabiendo perfectamente quien era, la pelirroja agarro el vaso que uso para beber jugo y se lo lanzo al "intruso"

—¿Hablabas de mi con el zorro?— pregunto un chico de 16 años con cabello rubio de ojos morados sonriendo burlescamente, vistiendo unos pantalones Anbu de color negro junto con una camisa de rejilla y una chaqueta naranja encima junto con su banda ninja en la frente. Además de ello, tenía el vaso lanzado por su hermana en una mano.

—No exactamente— le respondió Mito caminando hacía la puerta principal—Si en vez de hurgar en la casa de otras personas fueras a la Torre Hokage no llegarías tarde.

—No es como si importase llegar tarde, con el ciclope te puedes tardar horas y llegaras antes que él— la pelirroja se aguanto una sonrisa ante esa cierta frase de su hermano.

En medio de la aldea, un hombre de cabello plateado estornudo fuertemente, pero después de limpiarse la nariz comenzó a llorar al ver que había manchado su precioso libro.

—¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?— pregunto curiosa la pelirroja mientras se daba la vuelta y se reclinaba en la puerta.

Menma se encogió de hombros—Ya sabes, fangirls por allá, el Sasu-Teme molestando por acullá, nada fuera de lo normal— declaro con indiferencia.

—Me entere que su hermana, Haruno y la tal Yakumo están volviendo tan loca a Rin-san que ella le pidió a Tou-chan dejar de enseñar— informo Mito soltando una risa.

—Sakura es irrisible, Satsuki se irrita con demasiada facilidad y no tengo ni idea de quien carajos es Yakumo, pero estoy seguro que ella se volvería loca con ellas 2 de compañeras— declaro Menma compartiendo la risa de su hermana.

—¿Quieres ir por algo de Ramen? No tendremos nada que hacer más que esperar a "Bakakashi-sensei"— dijo con burla la Ojiazul.

—Esa estuvo buena… ¿por qué no?— acordó antes de entrar por la ventana.

Mito sonrió fraternalmente antes de que un escalofrió le recorriera la espina dorsal y el aliento se le escapase de los pulmones.

Menma se alarmo al ver como de repente su hermana comenzaba a tambalearse antes de agarrarse el corazón—¡Mito! ¿¡Qué pasa!?— cuestiono alarmado mientras la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.

Los ojos azules de la Uzumaki estaban desenfocados, como si mirasen a la nada antes de parpadear un par de veces y que sus ojos lentamente se humedecieran—N-No lo se— dijo respirando agitada mientras un par de lagrimas caían de su hermoso rostro—. No se porque me duele, pe-pero… siento que algo malo va a pasar… algo muy malo— declaro con la voz levemente quebrada mientras temblaba.

Menma no lo iba a decir, pero al ver como el vaso que todavía tenía en la mano se fracturaba… no le dio un buen presentimiento.

 **Sunagakure no Sato**

Naruto miraba tranquilamente al Ojiceleste enfrente suyo, el cual irradiaba predisposición asesina por cada poro de piel, con los ojos nublados y fijos en él, como si quisiera ver su alma con ellos.

—…¿Quién… eres?— pregunto él con voz pausada y tranquila el chico de la calabaza en su espalda.

—¿Yo? Me llamo Mario. Nombre: Mario. Apellido: Mario. Mario Mario es mi nombre— dijo burlescamente el Okami.

Por la mirada aun más fría que el pelirrojo le mandaba, suponía que no le creyó.

—Mi nombre… es Sabuko no Gaara… dime tu verdadero nombre… ahora— ordeno mientras el corcho de su calabaza se caía dejando toda la arena caer al suelo.

Naruto solo alzo una ceja con diversión ante eso, su sonrisa solo creció un poco más antes de comenzar a hacer un pequeño y rápido planeamiento.

 _ **Paso 1. Juzgar e iniciar el concepto de la creación, comenzando la lista de elementos necesarios.**_

 _ **Paso 2. Análisis y definición de la fabricación de dicha creación.**_

 _ **Paso 3. Comienzo y definición de hipótesis de la estructura básica.**_

 _ **Paso 4. Comienzo de análisis de la creación, como será, como llego a ser y como fue.**_

 _ **Paso 5. Duplicando e imitando la composición del material.**_

 _ **Paso 6. Copiar la forma de fabricación de la creación, imitando su forma de crearse y sus rasgos únicos.**_

 _ **Paso 7. Ajustamiento de la experiencia del manejo de dicha creación, añadimiento de la historia y hechos al arma.**_

 _ **Paso 8. Reclamación de derecho de creación.**_

 _ **Paso 9. Renombramiento del dueño de la creación.**_

— _ **Soy… el hueso de mi espada**_ **. Trace… On** — susurro Naruto mientras un brillo celeste cubría sus manos.

Del brillo se formaron 2 lanzas, una lanza roja con punta morada tapada por una tela de color morado y otra amarilla también cubierta por una tela morada.

Las lanzas eran **Gáe Dearg** y **Gáe Buidhe** dos lanzas y **Noble Fantasmas** con mucho poder y dos de sus **Proyecciones** más usadas.

Dejando eso de lao, giro las lanzas en sus manos mientras miraba tranquilamente a Gaara.

—Mi nombre es Okami Naruto, mucho gusto Gaara— saludo el pelirrojo cortésmente mientras **Gáe Dearg** giraba en su mano.

—Madre… esta callada contigo— susurro, y aunque no lo demostraba el Ojiazul sabía que estaba levemente asustado—. ¿Qué… eres?

—¿Yo?— cuestiono con burla antes de simplemente saltar hacía Gaara en menos de una milésima de segundo, asustando levemente al Jinchuriki porque ni siquiera vio cuando se movió y su arena parecía congelada en el aire—. Soy un amigo, así que tranquilo, aunque te advierto…— comenzó mientras **Gáe Dearg** estaba el cuello del pelirrojo y **Gáe Buidhe** muy cerca de su corazón—. No. Jodas. Conmigo— susurro mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojos totalmente.

Un segundo después, simplemente se separo de un pavoroso Gaara con una sonrisa—Con eso dicho, venga esa mano amiga— dijo extendiéndole la mano al Ojiceleste. Este, solo miro la mano de Naruto sin entender mientras este la agitaba enfrente suyo—. Vamos, no me dejes colgado.

Esas palabras hicieron que dubitativamente el Jinchuriki de Ichibi levantara su mano hacia la de Naruto, y para su sorpresa su arena no lastimo al Okami, quien con una sonrisa devolvía el saludo.

Podría parecer sonriente por fuera, pero por dentro Naruto estaba analizando detenidamente a Gaara, usando las capacidades sensoriales avanzadas de la energía cósmica para sentir cada aspecto del Jinchuriki.

No le agradaba lo que miraba.

Estaba cubierto por un arena magnetizada que servía como una armadura, por las ojeras en sus ojos adivinaba que no dormía, y por el enorme estrés que notaba que tenía, adivinaba que la única razón por la que estaba vivo era por su Bijuu.

—¿Qué quieres tú?— pregunto Gaara mientras Naruto lo miraba con tranquilidad.

 _Un sello muy mal estructurado, no es de sorprender con el bajo nivel de Fuinjutsu que tienen en Suna._

—No te muevas— susurro mientras ponía un dedo encima de la frente de Gaara, justo encima del Kanji de "Amor" en su frente.

—¿¡Qué estas…!?— pregunto alarmado Gaara antes de que Naruto dibujara un símbolo encima del que tenía en la frente.

— **Tsuika (Complemento/** **追** **)** — susurro mientras terminaba la runa y esta brillaba en rojo antes de que Gaara cayera al suelo.

Sin embargo, no se acerco ni 5 centímetros al suelo antes de que Naruto lo sostuviera—Awww, es un como un bebecito— musito enternecido mirando a Gaara dormir plácidamente.

Lo que acababa de usar era una runa simple, lo único que hacía era mejorar el objeto o cosa en el que era puesto, sin embargo solo funcionaba en cosas no vivas, como el sello que tenía Gaara

 _Bueno, creo que no estaría mal ver si lo que papa me dijo era cierto._

Pensó para si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y activaba su Noryokugan.

Un brillo azul cubrió enteramente su cuerpo antes de salir de él e ir dentro de Gaara.

 _¿? ¿? ¿?_

Naruto miro a su alrededor, notando… arena.

Mucha, mucha arena.

Un infinito e inconmensurable desierto se alzaba hasta más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista, enormes dunas de arena tan grandes como montañas se alzaban en varios lugares y Naruto buscaba una _cosa_ en especifico.

— **¿¡Qué haces TÚ aquí!?** — escucho antes de alzar una mano y poner una barrera enfrente suyo que absorbió la enorme esfera morada lanzada hacía él.

—Huh, tengo que confiar más en Tou-chan— musito Naruto para si mismo mientras deshacía la barrera y miraba al ser que le ataco.

Era una mujer, de eso no había duda alguna. Tenía el cabello de color arena, junto con algunas marcas azules cubriendo su piel lechosa y tersa, estaba descalza, mostrando sus delicados y pequeños pies, el kimono del color de su cabello que llevaba dejaban ver bien sus largas y torneadas piernas, eso junto con sus caderas anchas, su cintura delgada y estrecha, su culo redondo y firme, y sus pechos Copa D tenía la atención total de Naruto.

La mirada furiosa de sus ojos dorados con una cruz y 4 puntos en cada lado solo la hacían ver más hermosa.

— **¡Tu jodido sello me hizo esto!**

—Hey, en primera no es un sello y en segundo; esa boquita— le regaño Naruto antes de dar un paso al lado para esquivar la oleada de arena que la mujer le lanzo—Jejeje, ¿Enojada?

— **¡Grrr!** — le gruño ella mostrándole sus blancos y aperlados dientes junto con unos grandes colmillos.

—No se ni por que te molestas, tu ya tenías esa forma desde antes— dijo Naruto caminando hacía ella mientras se rascaba el oído.

— **¡Si, pero no estaba en ella todo el jodido rato!** — grito dando un gran pisotón al suelo haciendo que todo el desierto temblase.

Naruto solo rio con algo de superioridad dirigiéndole una mirada divertida a la peliarena, esta solo la miraba enojada, pero el Okami era perfectamente capaz de ver el tono rojo en sus mejillas.

No era por alguna tontería como "Amor a primera vista" sino una atracción más… salvaje.

No era presuntuoso o estúpido en el amor, su padre le explico que no tenía mucho de que preocuparse sobre su vida sentimental o sexual.

Era increíblemente guapo por donde se viera, tan poderoso como el solo, tenía la fuerza y apariencia dignas de un dios, además de ello, su aura —ósea su poder— atraía al genero opuesto cada vez más entre más poder tuviera.

En todo caso, la frase de que podía hacer que una mujer mojase sus bragas con solo verlo no era exageración.

Pero más allá de que pudiera tener a cualquier mujer que quisiese —si, cualquiera— no estaba de más enamorar de una que otra chica y conocer el llamado "Placer entre los muslos"

Era un chico de 16 años después de todo.

—No sabía que la runa te haría esto, Shuka-chan— le dijo burlescamente Naruto mirando detenidamente a la mujer enfrente suyo, en verdad que era hermosa y tenía algunas ganas de _jugar_ —. Pero en verdad que estoy contento con lo que veo… muuuy contento— dijo con algo de perversión mientras la mujer desviaba la mirada, entre enojada y… avergonzada.

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres, mocoso? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué eres?** — pregunto Shukaku mientras volvía a mirar a Naruto, no sintiendo ni Chakra ni nada parecido en él.

Naruto solo alzo una ceja—¿Esa es tu única pregunta?— cuestiono, recibiendo un asentimiento de Shukaku—. Bueno, solo quería corroborar algo, y en cuanto quien soy…— dijo mientras de la arena en el suelo salía un sofá para una persona en el que se sentó tranquilamente—. Ponte cómoda, jala una soda o algo de arena y escucha bien que esto va para largo y no pienso repetir…— comenzó el Okami mientras la peliarena lo miraba con detenimiento.

Había algo en ese hombre que era… interesante.

 _ **¿? ¿? ¿?**_

En un lugar oscuro y húmedo, rodeado de paredes de tierra junto con unas llamas de color azul iluminando el lúgubre lugar, se escuchaba el sonido de un lápiz escribiendo calmadamente en una hoja.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello totalmente blanco y ojos de color morado era la responsable de dicho sonido, su mano lentamente anotaba en un cuaderno pequeño lo escrito en un viejo pergamino arrugado.

 _ **El ultimo hijo del Dios Más Fuerte nacerá después de la muerte de un olvidado.**_

 _ **Luna, Sol, Cielo, Tierra, Luz, Oscuridad, Vida, Muerte, Fuego, Hielo… Tormenta**_

 _ **Ningún lo podrá parar.**_

 _ **Serpiente, Cabra, Caballo, Gacela, Conejo, Unicornio, Dragon, Tortuga, Fénix, Tigre y más.**_

 _ **Contra todo el infierno, él ha de luchar.**_

 _ **Nacido con el poder del todo, muerto sin nada, perdiendo lo ganado, no descansara hasta recuperarlo.**_

 _ **La espada de la Nueva Era en ella él se convertirá.**_

 _ **O si no, no podrá reclamar…**_

 _ **U~~~~~~~D**_

 _ **B~~~~S**_

 _ **W~~~S**_

Eso, era lo que había logrado descifrar.

—¡OEEEEE, BRUJAAAA!— escucho gritar la mujer a una voz irritante aparecer de la nada y revolverle el cabello.

La mujer solo un suspiro—¿Qué quieres, perro?— le insulto ella mirando a quien había aparecido para molestarla.

Era un hombre adulto, de 22 años más o menos, con una gran altura de 1.80 m, tenía unos pendientes de metal en las orejas, unos guantes negros con puntas rojas en los nudillos. Llevaba una capucha que tapaba su cabello de color azul oscuro, tenia un pelaje de plumas rojas en el cuello además de tener el torso al descubierto, mostrando una gran musculatura junto con varios tatuajes en el, desde unos anillos juntados entre si a 3 especies de tomoes en el pecho y con un pantalón negro con unas "garras" sujetándolo.

 **(Busquen Cú Chulainn Berserker en Google para hacerse una idea)**

—¿No puedo visitar a mi brujita favorita?— pregunto con jocosidad.

La mujer suspiro, enojada.—¿Vepar o Amdusias no te han vuelto a cortar la cabeza? Eso explicaría el porque estas tan jodidamente molesto el día de hoy.

—Bueh, el jefazo simplemente quiere saber si no haz tenido otra de tus visiones— dijo el peliazul con desinterés.

La mujer simplemente se quedo callada antes de negar—Las he tenido, pero no las entiendo y no parecen afectar el **Proyecto Soledad**. Así que dile a Yamata que se calme de una jodida vez, ¿oíste, Amón?— respondió molesta la mujer antes de volver a escribir.

—Uy, que carácter— dijo el peliazul, ahora conocido como Amón, elevando las manos en señal de defensa—. Ta' bueno, hasta luego. Hécate— la mujer ni siquiera le respondió antes de que el peliazul desapareciera en el aire.

Su lápiz lentamente se detuvo de escribir mientras recordaba su ultima visión.

 _Triage X Ost — Kirakira_

 _Los pasos lentos de un encapuchado de cabello rojo con puntas negras resonaban en la árida llanura del lugar mientras lentamente se dirigía a un puente en el suelo de color transparente, al otro lado del puente se encontraba un remolino de varios y diversos colores, asemejándose a un arcoíris._

— _¡MALDITO!— escucho un grito, con tanta fuerza y dolor en su voz que el eco resonó a los 4 vientos con fuerza._

 _Se giro levemente, para solo mirar encima de su hombro a 2 hombres casi moribundos._

 _Uno de ellos, un hombre de 19 años con cabello negro azabache, bastante puntiagudo, sus ojos eran de diferentes formas y colores. El izquierdo era de color negro, con la pupila formando un átomo de color rojo y una estrella de 3 puntas negra alrededor de la pupila. El ojo derecho era de color purpura grisáceo en su totalidad, con varios anillos concéntricos de color negro alrededor de un pequeño punto que simbolizaba la pupila. Estaba cubierto de la sangre de sus propias heridas que cubrían enteramente su cuerpo, pero aun así era capaz de poner en su hombro a su compañero._

 _A su lado se encontraba un hombre rubio con 2 mechones de cabello en forma de 2 cuernos, tenia ojos amarillos con un signo de cruz por pupila, estaba cubierto por un aura dorada de fuego que titilaba de vez en cuando, estando vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa negra con un circulo en el estomago y una chaqueta naranja. Al igual que el azabache se encontraba herido hasta casi desangrarse, pero a diferencia de él sus heridas lentamente se cerraban._

 _El los miro, con unos ojos purpuras con un símbolo de flor en remolino que parecía ser eterno, pues sus ojos parecían nunca haberse cerrado._

— _Ni el sabio les ha dado suficiente poder para seguirme…— declaro sin ninguna emoción el pelirrojo ante de extender su mano izquierda, en la cual, 1 anillo en cada dedo de diferente color brillaba en ella—._ _ **Al final llegaremos al mismo camino.**_ _Los estaré esperando._

 _Su mano bajo con rapidez al puente que conectaba el_ _ **Cielo**_ _con la Tierra._

 _CRASH_

 _Y lo destruyo._

La mujer simplemente miraba la nada, hasta que unos momentos después, simplemente negó.

Eran simples visiones sin sentido, cosas con poca probabilidad de ocurrir, cosas que quizás ni siquiera eran importantes.

Estaba taaaaan equivocada.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **Re: Zero Ending— STIX HELIX**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 _Naruto aparece de espaldas con una chica de cabello negro a su espalda, los ojos del pelirrojo brillando en el tono morado del Noryokugan mientras detrás suyo se miraban imágenes de él y ella cuando recién se conocieron._

 **Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi / Un reloj descompuesto graba la vida**

 **koboreteku kioku no suna / Con la arena de los recuerdos derramándose**

 **Mebaeta omoi made / Hasta los sentimientos que surgieron**

 **Nee konna ni akkenaku kiete shimau no / oye, ¿desaparecerán así de rápido?**

 **I wish I was there / Desearía estar ahí**

 _Naruto cierra los ojos mientras un par de lagrimas caen de sus ojos, cuando los abrió estos ahora eran de color amarrillo con la pupila rasgada._

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni / Para no perder nada de nuevo**

 **watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart" / me olvidaré y "reiniciaré" desde el principio**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Espero que la tristeza que te destruye**

 **kimi wo kudaku kono kanashimi ga / termine algún día**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De nuevo aparece Naruto en medio del océano, lentamente hundiéndose en el agua mientras 2 anillos en sus manos brillaban con fuerza_

" _No he llegado hasta aquí para morirme de esta manera"_

 **My time is spinning around / Mi tiempo esta girando**

 **Your deep blue eyes / Tus ojos de un negro intenso**

 **I forgot what time it is / Olvidé que hora es**

 **And our memories are gone...? / ¿Y nuestros recuerdos se fueron...?**

 _Susano'o miraba de manera despreciativa a un hombre rubio con una gran barba y ojos azules mientras este lo miraba con tristeza y melancolía._

 _Alzando su mano, creo en ella una lanza de truenos que le lanzo con toda su fuerza._

 **Amai kaori hanatsu / La trampa llamada remembranza**

 **tsuioku to iu na no wana / libera una dulce fragrancia**

 **sasoware toraware / llamándote, atrapándote**

 **naze aragaemo sezu mata oborete shimau no / ¿por qué te complaces de nuevo sin oponer resistencia?**

 **I wish you were here / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Amaterasu aparece en medio de Konoha, moviendo sus pies de manera algo infantil antes de pararse de la barandilla en la que estaba sentada mientras miraba como el sol era cubierto por la luna y las nubes de tormenta_

 **Oh, never close your eyes / Oh, nunca cierres tus ojos**

 **Searching for a true fate / Buscando un destino real**

 **dokoka kieta ano nukumori wo / Sigo persiguiendo esa calidez que desapareció**

 **oikake tsuzukete miushinau "Restart" / en algún lugar, perdí de vista el "reinicio"**

 **So, let us try again / Así que, déjanos intentar de nuevo**

 **From the very first time / Desde la primera vez**

 **"kitto kitto" sou yatte ima mo / "Seguramente, seguramente" de esa forma incluso ahora**

 **munashii wa wo kaiteru / dibujaré un circulo vacío**

 **For now, see you again / Por ahora, mirate de nuevo**

 _Tsukuyomi miraba enfrente de ella a un moribundo y sangrante Naruto que le devolvía la mirada, morado chocando contra morado antes de que la albina se acercase a él y lo agarrase de las mejillas._

 **...fading in, fading out... / …Apareciendo, desapareciendo…**

 _El pelirrojo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras devolvía el beso._

 **I wish we were there / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Naruto miraba la gema azul en su mano mientras una mujer de pelo gris con ojos morados detrás suyo miraba el reflejo de ambos con tristeza._

 _Pues los ojos de cada uno brillaban en un color amarrillo putrefacto._

 **Ano hibi ni wa modorenai / Esos días no regresaran**

 **toki wa tsuyoku kanashiku tsuyoku / El tiempo simple, simplemente avanzará**

 **tada tada susunde yuku dake "Restart" / fuerte, triste, fuertemente, y yo "reinicio"**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 **furikaeranai sonna tsuyosa wo / Todos actúan como si tuvieran la fuerza**

 **daremo minna enjiteiru / para no mirar atrás**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De repente, el sol sale, iluminando toda la colina de pasto verde mientras Naruto elevaba la mirada al cielo._

 _Los ojos dorados de Izanagi chocaron con los suyos mientras estaba rodeado por los Kotoamatsukami_

 **And we'll start / Y empezaremos**

 **Waiting for a new day / Esperando por un nuevo día**

 **kimi to... / contigo...**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Kienaide ah... / no desaparezcas ah...**

 _Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra su padre lanzando un fuerte grito de guerra._

 _Izanagi levanto el puño, chocándolo contra el de su hijo._

 _Y luego todo se quedo en_ _ **Soledad**_ _._

 **¿Qué les pareció mi intento de Opening y el cap? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Si quiera aceptable?**

 **¿Qué opinan del Fem!Shukaku?**

 **En el siguiente cap hare un pequeño Time Skip en el que Naruto entablara amistad con Gaara y comenzara el mini-arco de una de nuestras sagas favoritas clásicas, y si alguien vive cerca de las Olas ya entenderá ;D**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	8. Inihibidor

**(NOTAS DE AUTOR Y RESPUESTA A REVIEWS AL FINAL DEL CAP)**

 **Opening Full Metal Alchemist Broterhood "Again"**

 _Naruto aparece sentado en una roca en medio de un valle de flores blancas mientras llovía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

 **kono omoi wo keshitesmau niwa / ¿Por qué sabiendo cuan larga es la vida me deprimo con facilidad?**

 _Naruto abre lo ojos, mostrando como el Noryokugan brillaba en ellos justo cuando la lluvia se detuvo._

 **Mada jinsei nagai desho / Quiero empezar de nuevo**

 _Susano'o, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi aparecen junto con la gran sombra de los Kotoamatsukami detrás de ellos._ **  
**

**Yarinokoshiteru koto / Terminar lo inconcluso**

 _Un gigante ser de cabello blanco con 6 ojos morados en el pecho pero sin ninguno en la cara sonreía con crueldad mientras en sus manos sostenía los cadáveres de Hiruko y Awashima._

 **Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku / Que irónico es vivir motivando a otros sin querer seguir**

 _Aparece Naruto en medio del campo árido del Unlimited Blade Works rodeado de espadas y sentado en el suelo._

 **Ano koro mitainittite modoritai wake ja nai no / Tropezando con otros por caminar**

 _En imágenes que aparecen detrás suyo se miran todos los momentos tristes que paso en Konoha_

 **** **Nakushitekita sora wa sagashiteru / Con sueños sin poder lograr**

 _De repente todas las imágenes se rompen mientras una mano enguantada le tocaba el hombro y lo hacía voltear._

 **** **Wakatte kuremasu youni / No es que quiera arrepentirme**

 _Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules le sonreía dulcemente a Naruto mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa._

 **Gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao wa yameteyo / Solo quiero recuperarlo (¡Mi cielo azul!)**

 _De repente, la chica desaparece, dejando a Naruto solo en medio de un enorme paramo negro mientras su sonrisa lentamente caía y lagrimas comenzaban a caerle de los ojos._

 **** **Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo / No quiero ver en tu reflejo.**

 _Aparece un hombre peliazul con una lanza llena de púas sonriendo con ansias de un pelea. A su lado estaban 1 hombre pelinegro con armadura del mismo color cruzado de brazos. Una mujer rubia de ojos rojos sonriendo sádicamente mientras estaba sentada en un gigantesco ser de cabello castaño largo y púas en su espalda._

 **** **Utto kurushiku seottekunda / Esa expresión abnegada de sacrificio (Entiéndelo)**

 _Naruto aparece enfrente de ellos con sus ojos teniendo un tono morado con una flor en espiral._

 **Deguchi mienai kanjoumeiro ai / De nadie más, no, fueron los pecados**

 _Sacando de su espalda una enorme espada con los Kanjis de "sentimiento" inscritas en ella se lanzo contra ellos mientras sus ojos se volvían azules._

 **** **Dare wo matteruno / Deberé de cargar con esta culpa**

 _Desenvainando la hoja, Naruto fue cubierto por una esfera dorada con anillos negros girando rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que se desvanecieran y mostrasen a Naruto con el cabello mucho más largo y de color rubia con mechas azules y rojas junto con varias correas en su ropa._

 **** **Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta youni / ¿Cómo escapo de esta culpa? Si esperándote estoy**

 _Izanagi aparece caminando hacía una Izanami ataviada con el manto de la Akuma no Megami mientras detrás de ellos un enorme Susano'o de Chakra azul y un enorme zorro naranja de 9 colas se posicionaban para pelear entre ellos_

 **Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo / Todo se me escapo de las manos**

 _Naruto aparece de rodillas, mirando una tumba mientras llovía, mientras las imágenes de un fénix, una tortuga, un dragón, un tigre y una serpiente de ocho cabezas estaban detrás suyo._

 **** **Nani kara nogaretainda / Y sigo pensando en ese daño**

 _Naruto aparece peleando contra Sasuke, Mito y Menma, teniendo los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras le daba una patada trasera a Sasuke con la pierna izquierda y con la pierna izquierda pateaba a Menma_

 **** **Genjitsu tte yatsu / ¡Y no puedo encontrar la salida de esta ilusión!** **  
**

_Izanagi aparece enfrente de los Kotoamatsukami mientras sus hijos estaban entre ellos, preparándose para atacar a su padre antes de que Naruto apareciera de repente entre ellos._

 **Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte / ¿Cuál es el motivo porque aun vivo?**

 _Aparecen Minato y Kushina, la Uzumaki llorando encima de una pequeña y quemada camisa mientras el Yondaime miraba tristemente la ventana._

 **** **Sakebitaku naru yo kikoeteimasuka / Cada día mis recuerdos se van perdiendo**

 _Naruto aparece de nuevo en el campo de flores blancas_ **  
**

**Bunan ni nante yatterarenaikara / Nada es como antes, perdí toda seguridad** **  
**

_La lluvia era más fuerte que antes, pues un enorme rayo cayo justo detrás de Naruto, agitándole el cabello por el viento._

 **Dakara tsuyoku naritai (i'am on the way) / Me deprimo con facilidad (Buscando el camino)**

 _Naruto de repente, abrió los ojos._

 **** **Natsukashiku naru / Por que sabiendo cuan larga es la vida**

 _En vez del Noryokugan o sus ojos azules, los ojos de Naruto eran amarillos con la pupila con una hendidura junto con un anillo negro alrededor_

 **** **Konna itami mo kangei jan / Me enfrentare a mi debilidad**

 _Y la lluvia se detuvo_

 _ **Naruto Okami: El Legado de los Dioses**_

…

 **Capitulo 8**

 **El Inhibidor**

 _Una princesa de una tierra azolada por la mano de un demonio que conoce todos los secretos del mundo, el Renacer despierta._

 _Un hijo de los árboles olvidado y abandonado, reencarnación del maestro del que le dio vida a todo, la Voluntad despierta._

 _La guerrera sin hogar que recuperara el amor que había perdido. Falleciendo contra el padre de todos los males, el Amor despierta… pero perece._

 _Un olvidado, un despreciado, un farsante, aquel que murió como un humano y renació como un Dios, callo como un mortal pero resurgió de sus cenizas, más fuerte que nunca, nace el Nuevo Dios de Todo_

…

 _Apenas tenía 13 años, y ya había tenido que regresar a las naciones elementales para algo muy importante._

 _Matar._

 _Izanagi lo había hecho entrenar bastante en los últimos meses, y a pesar de ello había algo que tenía que hacer antes de seguir su entrenamiento._

 _Asesinar._

 _Para los Dioses, estaba estrictamente prohibido el lastimar a un ser vivo, pero Naruto no era un Dios, y por ende, el único problema que tenía era el ser un niño._

 _La cosa fue simple, tanto que le daba algo de nauseas. Un pequeño contingente de bandidos secuestraron a varias personas de Kusa no Kuni (País de la Hierva) e Izanagi le dio la orden de ir a matarlos y salvar a los prisioneros._

 _Era un plan simple de hacer, e igual de simple de fallar… y así lo hizo._

 _Fallo rotundamente._

 _Lo habían logrado capturar después de que hirió —más no_ _ **mato**_ _— a por lo menos siete de ellos._

 _No les había importado que era un mocoso de 13 años, lo torturaron por dos hora y media._

 _En el presente, las cicatrices en su pecho y espalda, junto con un ocasional dolor en su pierna derecha le llegaban a la mente de vez en cuando._

 _Después de las 2 horas y media en la que lo usaron como tiro al blanco de cuchillos, logro liberarse usando su Control de las Tormentas y haciendo que una fuerte tormenta los arrastrase a todos._

 _Y por todos, era todos._

 _Despertó al día siguiente, sangrando, justo enfrente del cadáver de un hombre de 26 años con una expresión de horror en su cara._

 _Cuando miro a su alrededor, noto todos los cadáveres a su alrededor, tanto de los bandidos como de los prisioneros._

 _No recordaba como se sintió, o si lloro sus muertes o si simplemente se rio de ellos._

 _Solo recordaba dos cosas que esa imagen se quedo impregnada en su mente para lo que le quedaba de vida, y que camino hasta llegar a Kusa, llego a un Alberge, y en el Alberge había un bar, y en el bar había alcohol._

 _Si, había ido a beber con 13 años._

 _Tuvo que pasar a 2 enormes tipos corpulentos para entrar, y de repente se dio cuenta que, simplemente, era un mocoso rodeado de una enorme cantidad de hombres borrachos, pero luego, al cabo de unos segundos, se dio cuenta que a nadie le importaba._

 _Discutió unos segundos con el tabernero antes de que este le diera una bebida, y luego otra… y luego otra después de esa, le había quitado el dinero que los bandidos llevaban así que no se tenía que preocupar._

 _Se sentía extrañamente cómodo._

 _En Konoha, Naruto era el hijo inútil del Hokage, el paría del pueblo. Cada día que salía a algún lado, podía sentir las miradas en su piel._

 _Nunca hubo violencia en la más mínima, ni siquiera un maltrato o algo, pero ese frio abandono se sentía peor que cualquier golpe._

 _Algunas veces había deseado que si la hubiera, si le hubieran gritado y lanzado piedras, el simplemente habría gritado más fuerte y lanzado piedras más grandes._

 _No podía hacer algo contra ese tipo de desprecio, no podía forzar a alguien a sonreírle, no podía forzar a alguien a ser su amigo, si el hubiera sido el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, simplemente se hubiera encogido de hombros ante sus miradas de odio, pero no cuando_ _ **todos**_ _los que te rodean son los que te ven de esa manera._

 _Pero allí, en ese simple bar lleno de simples obreros a nadie le importaba su presencia, solo un par de comentarios curiosos y nada más._

 _O así era hasta que escucho a unos hombres hablar en la entrada._

 _Aparentemente, no había matado a todos los bandidos._

 _Salió de allí, caminando tranquilamente hacía la salida._

 _Cuando lo hizo miro a un grupo empolvado y herido de bandidos._

 _Y descubrió que era más fácil matar de lo que se imagino._

 _La idea de hundir un cuchillo en el cráneo de alguien no era tan mala._

 _La idea de haber hecho explotar a esos bandidos bañándose de sangre no fue tan desagradable._

 _Simplemente termino sentado en un callejón mientras la sangre cubría su cuerpo._

 _¿Realmente quería ser reconocido por sus padres y hermanos tanto como para querer matar por ello?_

 _¿O simplemente estaba resentido?_

 _¿A quien quería matar realmente?_

 _¿A los aldeanos autores de su dolor o a los que le condenaron a eso en primer lugar?_

— _¿Estás bien?— escucho el pelirrojo girándose para ver a una chica de largo cabello negro cayendo por sus hombros vestida con un Kimono rosa holgado y sin mangas junto con sandalias de color marrón claro y una gargantilla negra alrededor del cuello. Era joven, parecía de su edad, sus delgados brazos estaban cruzados mirando con sus ojos negros brillando en curiosidad a los del Ojiazul._

— _¿Realmente te interesa?— pregunto desconfiado._

 _La pelinegra se encogió de hombros—Mi amo se emborracha de vez en cuando y hace cosas como la que tu hiciste, pero ver a alguien de mi edad hacerlo me da curiosidad._

 _El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado, sobretodo porque seguía algo ebrio y eso hacía más incomodo sus pensamientos hacía la pelinegra. Aunque por su estado no le puso atención a lo de su amo_

 _Soltó un suspiro—Estoy bien._

— _¿Realmente? Porque cuando alguien esta bien no se pone a matar a 5 personas en un bar._

 _El pelirrojo se rasco la nuca, entre avergonzado e incomodo—Era algo… personal._

— _¿Entonces…? ¿Quieres decirme qué te está molestando?— Ella preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio._

 _Naruto se puso rígido—¿Por qué te importa?— dijo incomodo._

— _Sólo estoy curiosa— dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Mi amo y yo estábamos viajando a través de, te vi en el bar, y sólo parecías… extraño— hubo una pausa que dejo algo incomodo al pelirrojo—. Eres de Konoha, ¿verdad?_

 _Naruto negó levemente, técnicamente no era de Konoha, ni siquiera era un renegado._

 _La muchacha vaciló, apenas perceptiblemente—¿Estás en una misión aquí?— ella preguntó casualmente. Naruto la miró, notando sus músculos tensados._

— _Solo vine a matar a esos tipos que viste en el bar— admitió el._

 _Hubo un parpadeo de confusión en sus ojos, seguido de una comprensión repentina._

 _Su postura se suavizó ligeramente—Oh— hizo otra pausa—. Ammm— hubo otra breve pausa mientras la niña se recuperaba y parecía relajarse. Su sonrisa era un poco más cómoda ahora—¿De verdad necesitas beber tanto para eso?— ella preguntó con una sonrisa rápida._

 _Naruto negó con la cabeza—No es por eso…— hizo una mueca, volviéndose para mirarla, sacando de sus recuerdos los cadáveres que adornaron su mente. Sus ojos eran oscuros, amables y compasivos._

 _El aire era tranquilo._

 _Naruto cedió—… ¿Podrías matar a alguien si tuvieras que hacerlo?— preguntó incomodo._

 _Hizo una pausa, considerando la inesperada pregunta—Si tuviera que hacerlo—repitió ella simplemente—. Sí— no había ni un ápice de duda en esa respuesta. Naruto asintió con desamparo, apretando las manos. La muchacha lo miró de arriba abajo—¿Podrías hacerlo tú?— preguntó con curiosidad._

 _Naruto se mordió el labio—Yo ... no lo sé— dijo él con dureza—. Pero soy un guerrero. No estoy seguro si tendré una opción._

 _La muchacha hizo una pausa, pensando en ello. Cualquier otra persona podría haber estado en desacuerdo con esa declaración—Sí— ella estuvo de acuerdo—. No siempre tienes una opción, pero ¿Qué pasa contigo ? ¿Qué quieres tú?_

 _Eso era una pregunta más difícil. Una expresión de dolor parpadeó sobre el rostro de Naruto, luchando por pensar en una respuesta con la que se sintiera cómodo—No quiero que las cosas sean como son ahora— se las arregló para responder, recordando los niños de su edad que habían muerto… por su culpa. Ella permaneció en silencio, digiriendo la declaración lentamente. Naruto la miró con incertidumbre—. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?_

— _Sí— respondió ella con honestidad—Si te entiendo._

 _El silencio se prolongó un poco más. Ninguno de los dos habló. Naruto se movió—Lo siento— se las arregló para decir torpemente—Este no es tu problema, solo es mío…_

— _¿Has estado solo alguna vez?— dijo ella de pronto, su voz seria. Naruto parpadeó sorprendido._

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Has estado solo alguna vez?— la chica inclinó la cabeza, examinando a Naruto con curiosidad—. Tal vez había gente a tu alrededor, pero ¿has estado tan aislado que nadie te mira ni siquiera en días, meses o hasta años, sin siquiera tener una conversación con alguien?_

 _Naruto se congeló. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Hubo una larga pausa—Si… mi vida entera._

 _La niña asintió, con una simpática sonrisa—Ya lo creía, tienes esa mirada en ti… Eventualmente, puedes verlo en los ojos de los demás._

 _Se miraron el uno al otro. La muchacha vaciló—Es una pequeña teoría que tengo— admitió ella—. Creo que todo el mundo nace con un interruptor dentro de su cabeza, es un… un_ _ **inhibidor**_ _, es esa poca parte que se preocupa por todo el mundo, no importa quién o qué, es esa empatía, es la fuerza la que hace que detengas tus golpes, o apuntar al estómago en lugar de la cabeza. El inhibidor es lo que le impide herir a otras personas… Es lo mismo que te impide hacer daño— Naruto parpadeó sorprendido. La muchacha continuó tranquilamente, mirándolo solemnemente—. Algunas personas tienen un inhibidor más fuerte que otros, pero siempre están ahí, la mayoría ni siquiera se dan cuenta— ella murmuró, su voz baja—. Es esa conexión, pero entonces, para la gente que pasó tanto tiempo sola, entonces lentamente esa conexión parece… cortarse.— la muchacha se levantó, pues cuando comenzaron a hablar se sentó al lado del pelirrojo—. Para las personas que pasaron demasiado tiempo siendo aislados, lentamente ese inhibidor se desvanece hasta que no queda nada._

 _Sus ojos se encontraron. Naruto lo miró fijamente.—¿Qué pasa cuando se ha ido?— preguntó._

 _Ella sonrió, dijo una pequeña sonrisa—Nada— ella respondió simplemente—. Dejas de necesitar esa conexión, puedes vivir sin ella, la soledad no es tan fría y el aislamiento no duele, dejas de ver a la persona más, son sólo objetos, e incluso puedes mejorar en tu trabajo. Ya no es tan difícil si no te pierdes lo que no tienes— se encogió de hombros, mirando al sorprendido Naruto—. Eso es lo que la gente no entiende, realmente no es tan difícil matar a alguien. Si quieres detener el dolor, entonces solo tienes que distanciarte, cuanto más lejos te sientas, más fácil será. Tarde o temprano, ya no son personas._

 _La boca de Naruto se abrió. Los ojos de la chica no parpadearon— Y es genial, es fácil— dijo, su voz lentamente perdiendo todo sentimiento—… Es fácil hasta el día en que te miras a un espejo… pero no hay una persona mirando a ti, en ese momento, eres sólo un objeto, un_ _ **arma**_ _._

 _No respondió. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Naruto la miró sin habla. La niña rio entre dientes, enderezándose._

— _Así que hazme un favor a mi y a ti— dijo suavemente, caminando más cerca de él—. Pasa lo que pasa. Hagas lo que hagas, no pierdas ese inhibidor, esa duda, esa confusión, ese dolor, que estás sintiendo ahora, eso es bueno . Es sólo cuando no sientes nada en absoluto cuando sabes que algo esta horriblemente mal. Mantén la conexión a toda costa._

 _Ahora estaba muy cerca de él, sus narices casi tocándose. El aire permanecía inmóvil—Yo ... yo— Naruto tragó saliva, sintiendo los ojos arderle—. ¿Cómo lo hago?_

 _Sus ojos parpadearon. Dio otro paso a la mitad—No lo sé— admitió, pareciendo no importarle sus labios casi tocando los del pelirrojo—. Nunca me imaginé eso, pero una vez que pierdes ese inhibidor, nunca podrás recuperarlo._

 _Naruto no respondió. Su cabeza se sentía tan lenta que no podía responder. Estaban a unos dos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro ahora. Durante medio segundo, parecía que estaba a punto de dar un paso más._

— _¡Haku!— una fuerte voz gritó de repente. Una voz masculina y ronca, caminando hacia ellos—¿Dónde diablos estás? ¡Tenemos que ponernos en marcha!_

— _¡Voy en un momento!— ella respondió. Naruto estaba a punto de hablar, cuando la chica, Haku, lo empujó hacia atrás detrás de los contenedores, fuera de la vista. Le hizo un gesto para que se quedara en silencio, antes de casualmente irse._

— _Me tengo que ir— dijo simplemente, con otra sonrisa amigable—. Tal vez nos encontremos de nuevo._

 _Él asintió con la cabeza. Naruto se quedó de pie contra la pared, observándola alejarse, luchando por darle sentido a lo que acababa de suceder. Él la miró subir, mientras sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza. Estaba casi fuera de vista. Naruto quería encontrar algo, pero su boca se congeló al oír lo que dijo Haku al irse._

— _Por cierto… soy un chico._

 _Se quedo congelado allí, procesando la información antes de agitar la cabeza rápidamente_

 _Miro al cielo unos segundos, cerrando los ojos al poder, por lo menos, discernir un poco los sentimientos que había sentido en aquel día._

 _Y allí, recordó porque no recordaba lo que sintio al estar rodeado de cadáveres a su alrededor._

 _Porque no sintió nada._

Una gran ave hecha de hielo con una gema roja en la frente sobrevolaba entre aleteos el mar entre Kaminari no Kuni (País del Rayo) y Mizu no Kuni (País del Agua), más concretamente se dirigía a un punto entre ellas; Nami no Kuni (País de las Olas)

Esa majestuosa ave de hielo no era otro que Naruto.

Si, era algo fácil de explicar… la Sodo (Rama Elemental) no solo le daba un enorme control total de todos los elementos imaginarios y no-imaginarios, si no que también le permitía transformarse en cualquier animal imaginario, gastaba una diferente cantidad de energía cósmica dependiendo de la forma tomada.

Actualmente, estaba transformado en un Cryophoenix, lo cual era, literalmente, un fénix de hielo, era más… "económico" usar esa forma que un fénix normal. Más que nada porque la forma de fénix gastaba una enorme cantidad de energía por cosas como regeneración acelerada, lagrimas curativas, renacimiento después de morir, etc.

La mayoría de esas habilidades se perdían con la forma de Cryophoenix, por ejemplo la regeneración, en lugar de la curación completa de las heridas otorgados que obtendría con la forma de fénix. A su muerte, el usuario se deshace en un montón de cenizas de color azul con una sola pluma azul en la parte superior o en algún lugar dentro. La pluma no puede ser destruida y otorga otra vida después de un período de tiempo aleatorio que varía de un día o años. (Por lo general se inclinaba hacia períodos de tiempo largos) Cuando renace, la pluma estalla en una nube de remolino de cenizas azules, cayendo lentamente para revelar al usuario, cubierto temporalmente en la ropa hecha de ceniza de color azul, en la edad y la apariencia de cuando murió.

Un proceso mucho más complicado que la simple regeneración y resurrección instantánea.

Normalmente, no se molestaría en transformarse y simplemente iría corriendo a la velocidad del rayo a donde quería ir, que era Nami no Kuni, sin embargo, su reciente "pasajera" no podría resistir el ir a una velocidad que posiblemente separase sus átomos.

—¡Hey, estoy aburrida!— le dijo una chica de 19 años de cabello verde con 2 mechones de cabello naranja y ojos igualmente de color naranja, iba vestida con unas botas ninja de tacón de color purpura oscuro con los tobillos atados y un pantalón morado grisáceo que delineaban muy bien sus largas piernas, eso junto con su camisa negra sin mangas que dejaba ver un poco de sus pechos Copa D resaltaban a la vista.

Además de ello, montaba la espalda del fénix de hielo con expresión aburrida

—Bueno, llegaría antes si me deshiciese del peso extra— gruño el ser de hielo enojado con la chica de cabellos bicolor, era la quinceava vez que le decía eso en los últimos dos minutos. Y solo había tomado esa forma para llevarla a ella con lo más comodidad que pudiera.

—¡Hmph!— ella solo se cruzo de brazos e inflo las mejillas ante esa ruda respuesta.

—Te dije que podía dejarte en Suna, pero ¡NOOO~! La señora flamitas chupa vidas ya no quería regresar allí— manifestó Naruto molesto.

—¡Te lo dicho mil veces, maldita sea! ¡Succionan el agua y humedad de las cosas!— dijo la mechinaranja con un tono igual de enojado.

—"Succionan el agua y humedad, ñeñeñe"— imito groseramente el ave de hielo—. Eso es básicamente lo que te escuche decir, Pakura.

Ese era el nombre de la chica en su espalda, Pakura.

Después de estar 1 mes en Suna para comprar cosas, hacerse amigo de un huraño Gaara y su hermano Kankuro, coquetear bastante con su hermana Temari y la Bijuu de una cola dentro del pelirrojo, se fue de la aldea prometiendo regresar y mantener el contacto.

Sabía quien era Pakura, después de todo, entre los recuerdos de Rasa estaba fresco el momento cuando le mando a una misión suicida mientras sería "escoltada" por ninjas de Kirigakure.

Tal vez fue coincidencia, su conciencia o que simplemente se perdió, pero termino salvando a la peliverde de una muerte segura… y ahora lo estaba acompañando en su "aventura"

—Lo dice el idiota que solo me encontró por perderse.

Naruto estaba apunto de responderle con un comentario sarcástico e hiriente de alguna manera, antes de detenerse de repente en medio del aire mientras aleteaba un par de veces.

… _Esas firmas de Chakra…_

Los ojos morados del ave brillaron refulgentemente con furia. Intimidando, levemente, a Pakura.

—Sujétate con fuerza, tomaremos un atajo— declaro antes de brillar por un momento mientras descendía al suelo, con la ex-Suna-nin en su espalda todavía.

—¡Waaa!— hizo ella mientras Naruto aterrizaba en el suelo a cuatro patas.

En lugar de la forma humana de Naruto estaba un enorme tigre de color azul, tanto o más grande que un león, tenia rayas negras junto con un brillante pelaje de color rojo sangre y el estomago de color negro, además de tener 2 enormes colmillos en la boca.

Un Tigre Dientes de Sable.

El felino comenzó a correr a una velocidad descomunalmente alta, con una Pakura gritando a todo pulmón en su espalda.

 _Frontera entre Hi no Kuni y Nami no Kuni_

Mito Uzumaki podía decir que era una buena Shinobi, tenía un Taijutsu decente, un Ninjutsu Elemental y Medico bastante bueno, un gran control de sus Kongo Fusa (Cadenas de Diamantina) junto con que sabía usar la súper fuerza de una de sus maestras; Tsunade Senju, aunque aun nivel reducido, junto con otras habilidades que había ganado gracias a un arduo entrenamiento.

En resumen, era bastante fuerte y muy adelantada en comparación con el resto de sus compañeros de generación.

Y actualmente estaba agotada en el suelo mientras sentía el Chakra del Kyuubi rellenar lentamente sus reservas.

Enfrente suyo estaban sus 2 compañeros de equipo, Menma Namikaze, su hermano mayor, y Sasuke Uchiha, su otro compañero.

Ambos estaban luchando contra un enmascarado que los había encerrado en una especie de prisión de espejos hechos de hielo.

Miro detrás suyo y se enderezo mientras sacaba un Kunai para proteger a su cliente.

Detrás suyo estaba un hombre de pelo gris, y de estatura mediana con 1.79 m, llevaba gafas redondas y una barba algo frondosa, ojos de color negro. Vestía una camisa sin mangas de color oscuro y un pantalón negro junto con un par de sandalias, también llevaba una toalla alrededor del cuello y un sombrero puntiagudo de color café.

Ese… era su cliente, Tazuna.

Sinceramente, Mito quería matar al tipo.

El pidió una misión de rango C a Konoha, una simple misión de escoltarlo hasta Nami no Kuni y protegerlo de los bandidos. El equipo 7 era el único libre y por ello su padre los envió a ellos.

De una misión de rango C paso a una de rango B cuando fueron atacados por 2 Chunins de Kiri renegados llamados los **Aku Burazazu (Hermanos Demonio)** que fueron a por su cliente.

De una misión de rango B paso a una de rango A cuando supieron que los problemas que tenía toda la tierra de Nami por un explotador llamado Gatõ. Su hermano y Sasuke le insistieron e insistieron a su Sensei Kakashi para continuar la misión, sin importar el poco sentido común que había en eso.

Y luego… fueron emboscados de nuevo… por un Shinobi experimentado de rango Ha llamado Zabuza Momochi… uno de los **Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū (Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Neblina)** … que estaba ahogando a su Sensei en una prisión de agua… y su compañero que estaba matando lentamente a su hermano y Sasuke con agujas Senbon… ¡Oh! Y tenía un Kekkei Genkai que le permitía controlar el Hyoton (Elemento Hielo)

Sip… en definitiva este no era su mejor día.

Aunque no todo era su culpa, a pesar de ser una "prodigio" y que llevaban 1 mes como Gennin… no tenía experiencia en el combate real, y proteger a Tazuna de los clones de Zabuza la estaban agotando.

Mientras que con Sasuke y Menma.

—¡Oye, Menma!— exclamo Sasuke exhausto mientras en sus ojos estaba el famoso Dojutsu de su clan; el Sharingan. Era un chico de la misma edad de Menma y Mito, con la piel levemente pálida y el pelo negro azabache, iba vestido con un chaleco gris con cierre a la mitad y unos pantalones negros con sandalias ninja del mismo color y sin talón **(Básicamente la misma ropa que lleva en la 4 guerra pero sin la "falda" y la cuerda morada)** —. ¡Este sería un _increíblemente_ buen momento para usar el poder del zorro!

El rubio respiraba igual de agitado, mirándolo con enojo—¡Tú sabes bien porque no puedo usarlo, Teme!— le grito molesto antes de saltar a un lado para esquivar unos Senbons de hielo, y mientras daba vueltas en el suelo se levanto y mando Chakra a su mano derecha—. **¡Rasengan!**

El Ojimorado choco la técnica de su padre contra uno de los espejos del enmascarado, pero simplemente el espejo brillo con fuerza antes de absorber el ataque y devolverle el ataque con una onda de choque.

—Carajo— susurro tirado en el suelo, Sasuke mirándolo con una mirada nada sorprendida.

A lo lejos la pelirroja miraba su hermano con pena ajena.

Sin embargo, ella tuvo que mirar hacía delante mientras creaba dos cadenas en su espalda y las usaba para atacar a 2 clones de agua del espadachín de vendajes en la cara, deshaciéndolos en agua.

—Que penoso, Kakashi. Tus Genin en verdad que no tienen ninguna oportunidad— dijo Zabuza mirando a su lado para ver al peliplateado que mandaba Chakra a sus pulmones para soportar más tiempo la respiración—. Antes, _quizá_ ellos abrían podido con Haku, pero digamos mi compañero que sea vuelto cada vez más fuerte con el tiempo— dijo con una leve sonrisa sanguinaria debajo de sus vendas al ver a su compañero atravesar a ambos adolescentes con varios Senbons en rodillas brazos y espalda—. Y con ellos dos fuera, solo queda encargarme de la única que protege al constructor— declaro mientras hacía medio sello del carnero.

Del agua comenzaron a salir varios clones de agua iguales a Zabuza, sin alguna orden o movimiento, estos se lanzaron contra Mito.

Esta se tenso al instante al ver a los clones ir hacía ella, y comenzó a mandar Chakra a sus puños, lista para usar la Fuerza Mejorada con Chakra que había aprendido de Tsunade.

Todos los clones levantaron sus armas contra la pelirroja, y justo cuando esta estaba apunto de lanzar un golpe, por fin llego.

La atención de todo mundo fue desviada hacía el bosque cercano al lago en el que peleaban, más que nada al oír un potente rugido gutural.

En menos de un segundo, lo vieron aparecer.

Un enorme tigre, de casi 1.50 m, salió del bosque, tenía el pelaje rojo sangre con rayas de color negro cubriendo su cuerpo y pelaje blanco en patas y estomago, lo más distintivo, además de la chica peliverde y mechones naranja que descansaba en su espalda, eran los grandes colmillos en su boca.

—Creo que voy a vomitar— musito Pakura totalmente mareada y con los ojos en espiral.

El tigre simplemente la puso en tierra mientras recuperaba la lucidez y el caminaba con lentitud en el agua mientras era cubierto por un brillo morado y comenzaba a crecer en tamaño.

Todos miraban sorprendidos como la figura dejaba de brillar y mostraba a un chico de la misma edad que Menma y Mito.

Estos abrieron los ojos, incrédulos al reconocerlo.

Tenía el cabello rojo en punta, mucho más largo de lo que ambos recordaban, llevaba unas botas metálicas en los pies a diferencia de la mayoría de personas que llevaban sandalias Shinobi, tenía unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul, además de llevar un haori negro con un símbolo en la espalda. Lo que más llamaba la atención de los hijos de Minato y Kushina eran las 3 marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla.

Y solo conocían a una persona con esas marcas.

—Tú…— susurro Menma, incrédulo.

—Naruto… nii— musito Mito mientras miraba la espalda del pelirrojo enfrente suyo y alzaba una mano.

Misma que se congelo en el aire cuando Naruto lentamente giro su cabeza para verla, sin embargo, el azul que conocía había sido cambiado por un purpura claro que brillaba con fuerza mientras la miraba con una sola y simple emoción.

Odio.

Puro y sanguinario Odio.

El Ojipurpura se le quedo viendo a Mito unos segundos, su ceño frunciéndose hasta deformar su cara en una mueca de desprecio absoluto antes de girarse para ver a Menma quien estaba igual de sorprendido que su hermana.

Naruto los miraba con el odio brillando en el Noryokugan, tanto que intimida al resto, inhalo con fuerza antes de cerrar los ojos y calmarse, quitando la expresión que tenía de la cara.

Abrió los ojos, mostrando que estos se habían vuelto de color azul mientras miraba sin emoción alguna a Zabuza.

—¿Este mocoso son los refuerzos?— pregunto Tazuna para si mismo, pero nadie le presto atención.

Zabuza se quedo totalmente serio mientras miraba a Naruto devolverle la mirada, por alguna razón, mirar sus vacíos ojos azules lo ponía nervioso. Sin perder el tiempo, con su mano libre comenzó a hacer sellos de mano—. **¡Suiton: Suuryuudan no Jutsu!**

Del agua del lago lentamente comenzó a formarse un enorme dragón de agua con ojos amarillos, este serpenteo en el agua un par de veces antes de lanzarse contra Naruto.

El pelirrojo solo se quedo quieto, mirando el reptil de agua ir hacía él a estrepitosamente, y espero hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca.

 **Naruto Shippuden Ost — Kokuten**

Alzando la mano y cerrando el puño, lanzo un golpe hacía delante y desde su puño fue expulsada una enorme corriente de fuego rojo que devoro la técnica de Zabuza como si nada, evaporándolo y haciendo que el vapor nublase la vista de todo mundo.

Dio un paso en el agua, esta se congelo con su primer paso, seguida del lugar donde caminaba el pelirrojo.

— **Surō raitoningu (Lanza Relámpago)** — susurro Naruto mientras chispas de electricidad cubrían su mano izquierda y de ellas se formaba una gran lanza de color azul hecha enteramente de rayos.

Lo único que vio Zabuza fueron unos ojos de color azul, brillantes como los de un gato antes de cancelar su prisión de agua y separarse de Kakashi, o si no la lanza hecha por el pelirrojo le habría cortado el brazo entero.

—¡Zabuza-san!— grito Haku antes de salir de la prisión de espejos e ir a ayudar al espadachín.

Naruto agarro la lanza en su mano con fuerza antes de tirarla hacía el enmascarado, este abrió los ojos debajo de la mascara mientras se cubría con los brazos, sin embargo la lanza le paso de largo, solo rasgándole una parte de la mascara.

—No te metas en esto— le dijo el pelirrojo con seriedad mientras la persona debajo de la mascara abría los ojos al oír la voz de su atacante.

Naruto miro a Zabuza unos momentos antes de que sus ojos fueran a la espada que llevaba en su espalda.

Una leve sonrisa se asomo en su cara al ver la espada antes de susurrar— **Trace On.**

Todo el mundo vio sorprendido como de las manos del pelirrojo se formaba un brillo de color azul junto con chispas del mismo color que lentamente comenzaban a formar un objeto. Zabuza abrió los ojos, incrédulo al ver el arma que apareció en la mano derecha de Naruto.

Pues la Kubikiribōchō ( _Cuchillo de Decapitador_ ) en la mano de Naruto era exactamente igual a su espada.

El Ojiazul movió un par de veces el arma con una facilidad pasmosa a pesar de su enorme tamaño—Una digna espada para uno de los 7 espadachines legendarios de la neblina he de admitir— elogio el pelirrojo mientras la enorme espada se deshacía en partículas de luz de color azul—. Sin embargo, tengo mis preferencias— el Okami sonrió mientras volvía a crear otra arma.

Esta era una enorme especie de mazo hecho de roca pura, cubierto por vendas en el mango y la punta del arma con un filo de rocas negras que parecían estar afiladas y listas para matar.

A pesar de que era casi el doble de grande que él, Naruto cargaba el enorme mazo sin ningún esfuerzo aparente mientras lo giraba y lo ponía encima de su hombro.

 **Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever — Rise of The Inmortals**

Naruto en menos de un segundo apareció enfrente de Zabuza, haciendo que este abriera los ojos incrédulo al ver a Naruto con el maso en su mano, por encima de el.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para cubrirse usando su espada.

La sonrisa sanguinaria de Naruto no pudo evitar ponerlo nervioso levemente.

— **Trace On** — susurro nuevamente mientras un brillo azul cubría enteramente su cuerpo. Cuando el brillo desapareció mostro una gran armadura medieval de cuerpo completo de color azul oscuro, el casco tenía una sola rendija para ver de la cual un refulgente brillo rojo se miraba junto con un gran hilo de color azul oscuro en la cabeza que llegaba hasta el suelo junto con una bruma negra que salía de la armadura— **. Armadura de Lancelot:** _Por la gloria de alguien_ — musito Naruto antes de que el enorme maso fuera cubierto por unas líneas rojas que cubrieron totalmente el arma en sus manos— **Caballero de Honor:** _Un caballero de honor no muerde con las manos vacías._

Los ojos de todo el mundo, y sobretodo de Zabuza, se abrieron en gran medida mientras sentía la fuerza del arma aumentaba enormemente por causa de Naruto.

Este aplico más fuerza, mandando a Zabuza a volar hacía atrás antes de dar una vuelta en el aire y poner los pies firmemente en el agua.

Abrió los ojos al ver como en la mano del chico de armadura aparecía un extraño artefacto dorado puntiagudo con cuatro puntas y una gema negra en el centro.

—Contempla espadachín de Kiri, ¡El poder de **Vajra**!— grito lanzando la pequeña arma el pelinegro, los instintos de Zabuza correctamente le advirtieron que esquivase aquello. Se hizo a un lado y vio incrédulo como el arma causaba una enorme explosión de truenos dorados que hizo retumbar la tierra.

Naruto creo otro Vajra, pero esta vez lanzándoselo a Haku, quien le había lanzado varias agujas de hielo que fueron explotadas por el arma dorada y el enmascarado era lanzado hacía atrás por la onda de choque.

— **Soy el hueso de mi espada. Mi sangre es de fuego y mi cuerpo de hierro** — recito Naruto mientras en el aire se creaban varias proyecciones de espadas, falcatas, dagas, cuchillos, lanzas, jabalinas, mazos, hachas y demás armas.

Con una señal de su mano, todas las dagas, jabalinas y cuchillos fueron contra al enmascarado.

—¡Haku!— grito Zabuza mientras los ojos del pelirrojo se abrían un poco por debajo de la armadura. Sin embargo, recordó que lo único que hizo fue que sus armas atravesaran el kimono del usuario de Hyoton para encajarlo contra un árbol.

Así que deshaciendo la proyección de **Nine Lives** en su mano, tomo una espada ancha y decorada con gemas azules que se encontraba en el aire y que parecía estar hecha de oro, **Calibur** brillaba con fuerza mientras Naruto, aun cubierto por la armadura negra, miraba las armas que lo rodeaban.

 _No se porque Papa decía que no soy normal._

Fue lo único que pensó el pelirrojo debajo de la armadura.

Su padre le había explicado perfectamente como usar unas minúsculas cantidades de energía cósmica para usarlas como Prana u Od, básicamente, tenía un suministro infinito de magia con unas cantidades bastante pequeñas de la energía que normalmente usaba.

Y según su padre era capaz de todo eso por ser diferente.

¿Diferente en que sentido?

Tuvo una infancia terrible, si… pero ¿y que? Había personas que sufrieron más que él.

Nunca tuvo amigos, tal vez, pero fue su decisión no tenerlos.

Fue tachado como un perdedor sin haber hecho nada, si, y ahora, tal vez en unos años o hasta meses, le patearía el trasero a Minato.

Y la lista seguía y seguía.

Pero era incapaz de ver algo raro en todo eso. Él era anormal, pero como toda persona anormal era incapaz de verlo. Era anormal pero se consideraba normal debido a que toda persona anormal miraba normal lo que otros no… algo bastante complicado a decir verdad.

En su mente había un campo con pasto verde esmeralda, rodeada por muchas montañas del mismo color. En el campo verde habían varias torres hechas de roca pura de color dorado tan altas que llegaban hasta el mismo cielo de color azul con una enorme cantidad de ventanas en las que se miraban innumerables estatuas de color negro.

Ese era su paisaje mental, su mundo interior, su Escape Mental, su **Reality Marble.**

Un enorme contingente de armas, espadas, katanas, ō-Katanas, dagas, cuchillos, lanzas, jabalinas, báculos, arcos, flechas, hachas, escudos, armaduras, monturas, capas, copas, hombreras, inclusive había algunas armas de fuego como pistolas, rifles, además de varios tipos de varios tipos de naves de transporte como barcos y una incontable cantidades de armas y objetos de todos los tipos y formas. No importando si eran Noble Fantasma o simples armas, objetos o naves.

Ver ese mundo lleno de objetos le traía paz y tranquilidad, cosas que nunca en su vida creyó poder sentir.

Esa era su **Forja Ilimitada de Espadas.**

—¡ **Camelot:** Armería del Rey!— grito Naruto mientras todas las armas desaparecían, todas excepto las espadas y algunas lanzas—. **Calibur, Carwennan, Calabrum, Clarent, Caliburnus, Calliborc, Calliborne, Excaliborc, Rhongomyniad, Seure** — decía Naruto mientras todas las armas brillaban con fuerza y giraban en el aire hasta apuntarle directamente a Zabuza.

Naruto corrió con tal velocidad que nadie fue capaz de verlo, agarro a Rhongomyniad con la mano derecha y uso la lanza para atacar al espadachín.

Este trato de atacar al pelirrojo con su espada pero la Calibur en su otra mano detuvo la Kubikiribōchō, fracturándola en el proceso y con la lanza en su mano izquierda la termino de romper.

Antes de que Zabuza pudiera reaccionar al ver como su arma era destrozada, el pelirrojo soltó a Calibur y con una atronadora velocidad golpeo en el estomago al espadachín con fuerza y velocidad que le causo una pequeña cavitación — ¡Buagh!— hizo el pelinegro mientras vomitaba sangre por el golpe.

Naruto se había asegurado de no explotarle ningún órgano a Zabuza, ya que quería a hacerlo sufrir para recordarle algo.

El único que podía matar a Mito y Menma era él y solo él.

Aumentado un poco su velocidad y congelándolo el suelo bajo sus pies, el pelirrojo primero lo golpeo en los hombros, dislocándolos.

Luego en los codos y brazos, fracturándolos.

Luego en el pecho y el estomago, sacándole el aire y haciéndolo vomitar más sangre.

Por ultimo en las piernas y rodillas, igual que los codos y brazos, los fracturo.

Al terminar, Naruto dio unos pasos hacía Zabuza mientras deshacía su armadura negra.

Apretó los nudillos de ambas manos con fuerza hasta hacerlos tronar, mando algo de energía cósmica a su brazo derecho y venas rojas brillantes aparecían en su brazo.

Detuvo su puño cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de la cara del espadachín de Kiri antes de golpearle la barbilla únicamente con el dedo índice.

— **Ryūmyaku** — susurro golpeando con su dedo, usando el 3% de la fuerza de la técnica, la barbilla de Zabuza.

Este fue mandado hacía el cielo, sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz sin control, manchando sus vendas con sangre. El pelirrojo lo vio subir en el aire con rapidez, elevándose por encima de los arboles bastante antes de lentamente detenerse y caer lentitud al suelo.

Naruto cerro los ojos mientras el agua a su alrededor se arremolinaba a su alrededor, sus ojos brillaron en un tono blanco mientras una ola de agua se elevaba al aire.

Misma en la que Zabuza quedo atrapado y comenzó a girar en ella estrepitosamente, como si fuera un tornado, y lo llevo hacía los árboles, chocando y deteniéndose gracias a que su espalda choco con uno.

Sus ojos se abrieron con dolor e incredulidad y un grito se quedo ahogado en su garganta mientras sentía como las espadas que Naruto había creado antes lo acuchillaban y lo encajaban contra un árbol.

Su mirada lentamente fue a una rama del árbol en el que estaba encajado, y allí miraba como Naruto estaba sentado en ella mirándolo con sus refulgentes ojos azules.

—¿Q-Q-Qué e-eres tú?— pregunto a duras penas el pelinegro.

Naruto salto de la rama y se paro en el agua, congelándola para caminar en ella, y creo dos falcatas en sus manos. El mango de ambas estaba hecha de caoba de color café cubiertas por una tela negra, el filo de ambas era exactamente igual a excepción de los colores, una era blanca y la otra era negra, ambas con un símbolo del Yin-Yang cerca del mango y un triangulo del color contrario que tenía encima del símbolo, además de que el negro tenía unas casillas en forma de heptágono de color rojo.

Girando a **Kanshou y Bakuya** en sus manos, elevo la hoja blanca por encima de su cabeza—Tu eres un Demonio en un cuerpo Humano— dijo el pelirrojo mientras la espada era rodeada por un aura de un tono morado mientras relámpagos del mismo color salían de ella—Yo, soy un Humano en el cuerpo de un Dios.

En menos de un segundo bajo la espada, listo para cortarle el cuello al espadachín, sin embargo…

No espero que Haku se pusiera entre ambos.

SLASH

 **Sukai**

Susano'o miraba el mundo terrenal con una mirada sería e impasible desde uno de los castillos que había en el reino de los dioses.

Su ceño de repente se frunció, y una leve aura de rayos rodeo su cuerpo.

— **Susano'o** — escucho el pelinegro antes de girarse y ver a su hermana "mayor" Tsukuyomi.

— **¿Qué quieres, Tsukuyomi?** — pregunto volviendo a ver al mundo mortal.

— **Tú aura se sentía mas violenta que lo normal** — el Dios de las Tormentas soltó un gruñido al ser llamado violento, pero la peliblanca continuo— **. Hay algo que te molesta bastante, ¿verdad?** — el pelinegro se giro para ver nuevamente a Tsukuyomi.

La mirada de ambos choco, Noryokugan contra Noryokugan mirándose fijamente antes de que el "menor" soltase un bufido molesto— **Un mortal allá abajo tiene cosas que solo nos deberían pertenecer a nosotros 3, además de tener también el Noryokugan. Solo faltaría que los bastardos de Hiruko y Awashima también lo tuvieran.**

Los finos labios pintados de un color azul de la Diosa de la Luna se torcieron levemente al oír como Susano'o llamaba a sus otros hermanos— **El es solo un simple mortal que piensa que puede controlar un poder más allá de su compresión, se terminara matando así mismo antes de darse cuenta.**

—…— Susano'o guardo silencio unos segundos antes de decir unas palabras que sorprendieron a su hermana— **. Hace un mes sentí como el usaba el Noryokugan** — dijo antes de añadir— **Era una bazofia si lo comparas con cualquiera de nosotros o algún ser que domine la energía cósmica, pero… era extraño.**

— **¿Qué cosa?** — pregunto la albina sorprendida.

— **En nosotros, introducimos la energía cósmica en nuestro cuerpo. Pero en él… se sentía como si forzara la energía a NO entrar, como un imán que no quiere atraer metal.**

La Ojipurpura parpadeo sorprendida ante dicha información.

La energía cósmica funcionaba como la energía natural, se absorbía para que funcionara como un potenciador de las habilidades del usuario, se tenía que tener mucha concentración para usarla, pero si alguien que en vez de introducirla impedía el que esta ingresase a su sistema solo significaba algo.

No tenía experiencia usando la energía cósmica, y tenía más poder del que debería.

— **Ahora mismo esta en el planeta tierra, cerca de una nación llamada Nami no Kuni. Voy a ir allí para verlo, y, de ser necesario, matarlo.**

Tsukuyomi estaba sorprendida de las palabras de su hermano menor, pues el evitaba sin dudarlo el ir al mundo de los humanos, y que su nuevo "hermano" le llamase la atención lo suficiente a este como para ir al mundo humano decía mucho.

La opinión de Tsukuyomi sobre su nuevo hermano había subido un poco.

…

La opinión de Naruto sobre sus antiguos hermanos acababa de bajar bastante.

Él, sinceramente, tenía solo 3 sueños; hacer bastantes amigos, viajar por el mundo, y matar a su antigua "familia"

Si, matarlos a todos. Hasta el ultimo de ellos. Comenzando con Minato y terminando con Mito.

Y sinceramente, esperaba que le dieran un combate _real_

Con lo que había estado viendo, simplemente estaba decepcionado de ellos dos. Bueno, más que decepcionado sentía… lastima.

Pero no le importaba eso por el momento.

Miro delante suyo, notando la negra caballera de Haku.

Le conocía desde antes, a el/ella… bueno, no tenía idea de que carajos era Haku.

La mascara de Haku se había roto por la mitad, justo para mostrar la mitad de la cara del/la pelinegro… y seguía igual de perdido sobre su genero.

Deshizo las proyecciones en sus manos y el resto a su alrededor, su mirada enfocada únicamente en quien estaba enfrente suyo.

La mirada de Haku estaba algo asustada, mirando a los ojos a los impasibles ojos del pelirrojo, este le miraba fijamente antes de mirar a Zabuza por unos momentos.

El espadachín soltó un gruñido cuando las espadas salieron de su carne, deshaciéndose en partículas de energía azules antes de caer al agua del lago, Haku fue a ayudarle al instante.

Naruto lentamente reviso las Runas grabadas en sus guantes.

Estaba buscando _algo_ que guardo antes de haber llegado.

Al encontrarlo la Runa en su mano brillo antes de que de ella salieran 2 tipos pelinegros vestidos con armaduras purpura oscura, inconscientes y atados con una cuerda.

Agarro la cuerda que los sujetaba y los lanzo cerca de Haku y Zabuza.

Haku miro con confusión a ambos antes de mirar a Naruto, quien le miraba con… tristeza.

—Lo siento— le dijo antes de darse la vuelta para mirar al Equipo 7, más específicamente a Mito y Menma.

Serpientes lentamente comenzaron a salir de su espalda y brazos, siseando amenazadoramente, mientras una enorme cantidad de armas lo rodeaban y sus ojos se volvían morados.

—Perdí mi Inhibidor.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **Re: Zero Ending— STIX HELIX**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 _Naruto aparece de espaldas con una chica de cabello negro a su espalda, los ojos del pelirrojo brillando en el tono morado del Noryokugan mientras detrás suyo se miraban imágenes de él y ella cuando recién se conocieron._

 **Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi / Un reloj descompuesto graba la vida**

 **koboreteku kioku no suna / Con la arena de los recuerdos derramándose**

 **Mebaeta omoi made / Hasta los sentimientos que surgieron**

 **Nee konna ni akkenaku kiete shimau no / oye, ¿desaparecerán así de rápido?**

 **I wish I was there / Desearía estar ahí**

 _Naruto cierra los ojos mientras un par de lagrimas caen de sus ojos, cuando los abrió estos ahora eran de color amarrillo con la pupila rasgada._

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni / Para no perder nada de nuevo**

 **watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart" / me olvidaré y "reiniciaré" desde el principio**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Espero que la tristeza que te destruye**

 **kimi wo kudaku kono kanashimi ga / termine algún día**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De nuevo aparece Naruto en medio del océano, lentamente hundiéndose en el agua mientras 2 anillos en sus manos brillaban con fuerza_

" _No he llegado hasta aquí para morirme de esta manera"_

 **My time is spinning around / Mi tiempo esta girando**

 **Your deep blue eyes / Tus ojos de un negro intenso**

 **I forgot what time it is / Olvidé que hora es**

 **And our memories are gone...? / ¿Y nuestros recuerdos se fueron...?**

 _Susano'o miraba de manera despreciativa a un hombre rubio con una gran barba y ojos azules mientras este lo miraba con tristeza y melancolía._

 _Alzando su mano, creo en ella una lanza de truenos que le lanzo con toda su fuerza._

 **Amai kaori hanatsu / La trampa llamada remembranza**

 **tsuioku to iu na no wana / libera una dulce fragrancia**

 **sasoware toraware / llamándote, atrapándote**

 **naze aragaemo sezu mata oborete shimau no / ¿por qué te complaces de nuevo sin oponer resistencia?**

 **I wish you were here / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Amaterasu aparece en medio de Konoha, moviendo sus pies de manera algo infantil antes de pararse de la barandilla en la que estaba sentada mientras miraba como el sol era cubierto por la luna y las nubes de tormenta_

 **Oh, never close your eyes / Oh, nunca cierres tus ojos**

 **Searching for a true fate / Buscando un destino real**

 **dokoka kieta ano nukumori wo / Sigo persiguiendo esa calidez que desapareció**

 **oikake tsuzukete miushinau "Restart" / en algún lugar, perdí de vista el "reinicio"**

 **So, let us try again / Así que, déjanos intentar de nuevo**

 **From the very first time / Desde la primera vez**

 **"kitto kitto" sou yatte ima mo / "Seguramente, seguramente" de esa forma incluso ahora**

 **munashii wa wo kaiteru / dibujaré un circulo vacío**

 **For now, see you again / Por ahora, mirate de nuevo**

 _Tsukuyomi miraba enfrente de ella a un moribundo y sangrante Naruto que le devolvía la mirada, morado chocando contra morado antes de que la albina se acercase a él y lo agarrase de las mejillas._

 **...fading in, fading out... / …Apareciendo, desapareciendo…**

 _El pelirrojo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras devolvía el beso._

 **I wish we were there / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Naruto miraba la gema azul en su mano mientras una mujer de pelo gris con ojos morados detrás suyo miraba el reflejo de ambos con tristeza._

 _Pues los ojos de cada uno brillaban en un color amarrillo putrefacto._

 **Ano hibi ni wa modorenai / Esos días no regresaran**

 **toki wa tsuyoku kanashiku tsuyoku / El tiempo simple, simplemente avanzará**

 **tada tada susunde yuku dake "Restart" / fuerte, triste, fuertemente, y yo "reinicio"**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 **furikaeranai sonna tsuyosa wo / Todos actúan como si tuvieran la fuerza**

 **daremo minna enjiteiru / para no mirar atrás**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De repente, el sol sale, iluminando toda la colina de pasto verde mientras Naruto elevaba la mirada al cielo._

 _Los ojos dorados de Izanagi chocaron con los suyos mientras estaba rodeado por los Kotoamatsukami_

 **And we'll start / Y empezaremos**

 **Waiting for a new day / Esperando por un nuevo día**

 **kimi to... / contigo...**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Kienaide ah... / no desaparezcas ah...**

 _Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra su padre lanzando un fuerte grito de guerra._

 _Izanagi levanto el puño, chocándolo contra el de su hijo._

 _Y luego todo se quedo en_ _ **Soledad**_ _._

…

 **Si, si, pueden matarme si quieren, pero ¡Hey! Estaba en temporada de exámenes y por la cantidad de cosas que tuve que estudiar creo que olvide como se llama mi hermano :"v**

 **En este cap como ven volvemos a los combates y SIIIII, por fin Naruto va a volver a Konoha, pero necesitaba hacer el reencuentro con sus hermanos primero y Konoha no es la prioridad de Naruto.**

 **Ahora, respondamos a sus preguntas que de seguro tendrán…**

… … … … … …

 **¿NARUTO SE PUEDE CONVERTIR EN ANIMALES?**

 **Sip, pero no se confundan, no es como las Zoan de One Piece, el se convierte en animales completamente, el mejor espécimen de su especie, pero sigue siendo un animal, no puede tomar una forma hibrida pero se puede convertir en todo lo que quiera, sin embargo, es dependiente de la cantidad de energía cósmica usada, ya que algunos animales con habilidades rotas como los Fénix gastan una gigantesca cantidad de energía.**

 **¿CÓMO ES EL UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS DE NARUTO?**

 **Básicamente, es mitad y mitad, NO tiene 2 Reality Marble, sino la mitad de una está dividida. El primer lado están las armas con "honor" (pertenecientes a "héroes" o que fueron usadas por la "justicia) la cual simboliza el lado bueno de Naruto que gano con Izanagi.**

 **Y el otro lado, es el lado real de Naruto, el cual muestra todo el sufrimiento que paso. Naruto tiene diferentes canticos para entrar a cada lado, pero sigue siendo el mismo Reality Marble.**

 **¿QUÉ ERAN ESAS ARMAS QUE USO?**

 **Para los que conocen Fate y los distintos mitos/historias del rey Arturo, son todas las armas que se dice que alguna vez le pertenecieron.**

… … … … … …

 **Bueno, dejemos eso de lado y… ¡CONTESTEMOS REVIEWS!**

 **Para elias22, :V**

 **Para Jose Miguel45, algo anticuado pero funciona :V**

 **Para KuroNanashi, Gracias :D**

 **Para loveless, :"v espero que este cap siquiera te guste.**

 **Para Skull Flame, Gracias : )**

 **Para AlexDarkRC, no hay que esperar demasiado ;)**

 **Para Sharoark, Dash Aniston Men ;D**

 **Para** **darthgamer007, ¡SI SE PUEDE! ¡SI SE PUEDE! ¡SI SE PUEDE!**

 **Para** **ThePhenx, ¿Lo dudas?**

 **Para** **xirons20, Gracias (:**

 **Para** **trollmemex, me alegra que te gustara, lamento no haber actualizado pronto :"/ (Insertar meme de "Te he fallado Anaquin"**

 **Para** **CCSakuraforever, me alegra que todo te gustara :D, los Namikaze-Uzumaki sufrirán, Kukuku.**

 **Para** **blacknigthwalker, Nel Men, ya puse de manifiesto que no habrán cosas de otros universos en este fic. Aunque simplemente pongo algo de drama, eso es todo ;)**

 **Para** **Jenko J. Jenkins 99, por eso Naruto dijo Todos los Dioses XD, ¡Hey, no estoy delicado! Es que me dio pereza :"v**

 **Para** **Thranbely Dankworth, ¿Sabes que es lo triste? En 1 Mes Gaara será más hermano de Naruto que lo que Menma podrá ser en años.**

 **Para bladetri, Suscríbete :V**

 **Para dante de aquiles, y cuando venga el arco de los exámenes Chunin ni te imaginas UwU**

 **Para** **blackshadow3**. **012, seh, es un poco molesto que no lo comprendan :V**

 **Bueno, con todo eso, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	9. ¿Quien soy yo?

**(NOTAS DE AUTOR Y RESPUESTA A REVIEWS AL FINAL DEL CAP)**

 **Opening Full Metal Alchemist Broterhood "Again"**

 _Naruto aparece sentado en una roca en medio de un valle de flores blancas mientras llovía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

 **kono omoi wo keshitesmau niwa / ¿Por qué sabiendo cuan larga es la vida me deprimo con facilidad?**

 _Naruto abre lo ojos, mostrando como el Noryokugan brillaba en ellos justo cuando la lluvia se detuvo._

 **Mada jinsei nagai desho / Quiero empezar de nuevo**

 _Susano'o, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi aparecen junto con la gran sombra de los Kotoamatsukami detrás de ellos._

 **Yarinokoshiteru koto / Terminar lo inconcluso**

 _Un gigante ser de cabello blanco con 6 ojos morados en el pecho pero sin ninguno en la cara sonreía con crueldad mientras en sus manos sostenía los cadáveres de Hiruko y Awashima._

 **Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku / Que irónico es vivir motivando a otros sin querer seguir**

 _Aparece Naruto en medio del campo árido del Unlimited Blade Works rodeado de espadas y sentado en el suelo._

 **Ano koro mitainittite modoritai wake ja nai no / Tropezando con otros por caminar**

 _En imágenes que aparecen detrás suyo se miran todos los momentos tristes que paso en Konoha_

 **Nakushitekita sora wa sagashiteru / Con sueños sin poder lograr**

 _De repente todas las imágenes se rompen mientras una mano enguantada le tocaba el hombro y lo hacía voltear._

 **Wakatte kuremasu youni / No es que quiera arrepentirme**

 _Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules le sonreía dulcemente a Naruto mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa._

 **Gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao wa yameteyo / Solo quiero recuperarlo (¡Mi cielo azul!)**

 _De repente, la chica desaparece, dejando a Naruto solo en medio de un enorme paramo negro mientras su sonrisa lentamente caía y lagrimas comenzaban a caerle de los ojos._

 **Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo / No quiero ver en tu reflejo.**

 _Aparece un hombre peliazul con una lanza llena de púas sonriendo con ansias de un pelea. A su lado estaban 1 hombre pelinegro con armadura del mismo color cruzado de brazos. Una mujer rubia de ojos rojos sonriendo sádicamente mientras estaba sentada en un gigantesco ser de cabello castaño largo y púas en su espalda._

 **Utto kurushiku seottekunda / Esa expresión abnegada de sacrificio (Entiéndelo)**

 _Naruto aparece enfrente de ellos con sus ojos teniendo un tono morado con una flor en espiral._

 **Deguchi mienai kanjoumeiro ai / De nadie más, no, fueron los pecados**

 _Sacando de su espalda una enorme espada con los Kanjis de "sentimiento" inscritas en ella se lanzo contra ellos mientras sus ojos se volvían azules._

 **Dare wo matteruno / Deberé de cargar con esta culpa**

 _Desenvainando la hoja, Naruto fue cubierto por una esfera dorada con anillos negros girando rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que se desvanecieran y mostrasen a Naruto con el cabello mucho más largo y de color rubia con mechas azules y rojas junto con varias correas en su ropa._

 **Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta youni / ¿Cómo escapo de esta culpa? Si esperándote estoy**

 _Izanagi aparece caminando hacía una Izanami ataviada con el manto de la Akuma no Megami mientras detrás de ellos un enorme Susano'o de Chakra azul y un enorme zorro naranja de 9 colas se posicionaban para pelear entre ellos_

 **Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo / Todo se me escapo de las manos**

 _Naruto aparece de rodillas, mirando una tumba mientras llovía, mientras las imágenes de un fénix, una tortuga, un dragón, un tigre y una serpiente de ocho cabezas estaban detrás suyo._

 **Nani kara nogaretainda / Y sigo pensando en ese daño**

 _Naruto aparece peleando contra Sasuke, Mito y Menma, teniendo los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras le daba una patada trasera a Sasuke con la pierna izquierda y con la pierna izquierda pateaba a Menma_

 **Genjitsu tte yatsu / ¡Y no puedo encontrar la salida de esta ilusión!**

 _Izanagi aparece enfrente de los Kotoamatsukami mientras sus hijos estaban entre ellos, preparándose para atacar a su padre antes de que Naruto apareciera de repente entre ellos._

 **Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte / ¿Cuál es el motivo porque aun vivo?**

 _Aparecen Minato y Kushina, la Uzumaki llorando encima de una pequeña y quemada camisa mientras el Yondaime miraba tristemente la ventana._

 **Sakebitaku naru yo kikoeteimasuka / Cada día mis recuerdos se van perdiendo**

 _Naruto aparece de nuevo en el campo de flores blancas_

 **Bunan ni nante yatterarenaikara / Nada es como antes, perdí toda seguridad**

 _La lluvia era más fuerte que antes, pues un enorme rayo cayo justo detrás de Naruto, agitándole el cabello por el viento._

 **Dakara tsuyoku naritai (i'am on the way) / Me deprimo con facilidad (Buscando el camino)**

 _Naruto de repente, abrió los ojos._

 **Natsukashiku naru / Por que sabiendo cuan larga es la vida**

 _En vez del Noryokugan o sus ojos azules, los ojos de Naruto eran amarillos con la pupila con una hendidura junto con un anillo negro alrededor_

 **Konna itami mo kangei jan / Me enfrentare a mi debilidad**

 _Y la lluvia se detuvo_

 ** _Naruto Okami: El Legado de los Dioses_**

 **Capitulo 9**

 **¿Quién soy yo?**

Naruto le apuntaba con todas sus armas al Equipo 7, se giro hacía ellos enojado, los ojos inyectados y deseando sangre.

Dio un paso hacía adelante, el agua a unos metros de sus pies se congelo.

Haku, detrás suyo, cargaba a Zabuza y sus dos compañeros, los hermanos demonio, mientras miraba con algo de miedo como Naruto parecía no solo dispuesto a matar a los enemigos de su maestro, prácticamente sentía su predisposición para matar a todos saliendo de cada poro de su piel.

—Los voy a matar— dijo el pelirrojo con odio siseando en su tono—. Los voy a matar a todos— su cabello lentamente se elevo hacía arriba, la energía cósmica convergiendo con tanta fuerza a su alrededor que tanto el agua como el viento a su alrededor se arremolinaba—. Mito, Menma… ¡Los voy a matar!

Y se lanzo contra ellos.

Miedo.

Eso era todo lo que alcanzaron a sentir el Equipo 7.

En menos de una milésima de segundo, había aparecido entre los dos hermanos, agarrándolos del cuello.

Fue demasiado rápido para todos, Mito y Menma apenas y se dieron cuenta de ello cuando sus espaldas habían chocado contra dos árboles en el bosque detrás de ellos, sacándolos del agua y llevándolos a tierra.

Ahora mismo, Naruto era un arma mortífera propulsada por galones de ira, y con el Noryokugan y la energía cósmica ayudándole, solo era peor.

No hubo palabras mientras su puño cubierto de electricidad se alzaba por sobre ellos, soltando a Menma, el puño de Naruto se recubrió de una energía totalmente morada claro mientras venas rojas brillaban debajo de su piel y le apuntaba a Mito.

Soltó un golpe hacía ella antes de que Menma le diese una patada en la mandíbula.

Gruño, soltando a Mito y moviéndose hacía atrás mientras creaba un arco en su mano y una flecha en su otra mano.

— **¡Anjalika:** _La gran flecha imparable!_ — grito lanzando la flecha.

Era grande, tanto como la cabeza de un humano, tenia la cabeza de un taladro de hilatura y le apuntaba al rubio con el.

Mientras Naruto preparaba su flecha, Menma llevo sus manos al suelo, creando un muro de roca pura para protegerse de la flecha.

 **Kodandam:** _O Sesha, arco de mi._ El arco de Lakshmana, el arco del hermano del Dios Ranma. Toda flecha lanzada por dicho arco se convertiría en 7.

 **Anjalika:** _La gran flecha imparable._ Una de las flechas de Arjuna, el hijo del Dios Indra y con la que mato al semidiós Karna, y una vez lanzada, llegara a su objetivo sin importar si la protección era divina o sagrada, será atacado sin poder protegerse.

Y Menma trato de parar eso con un muro de tierra.

—¡Bluagh!— Menma soltó un escupitajo de sangre al ser atravesado por las flechas en brazos, piernas y pecho.

Naruto creo otra flecha y la apunto a la cabeza de Menma, pero escucho como el viento era cortado por varios Kunais lanzados por el Uchiha que acompañaba a sus "hermanos"

Usando su control sobre el viento, los mando a volar con fuerza a quien las lanza.

Fijo su mirada en sus "hermanos", con un arco y flecha en manos, les apunto.

Tenso la cuerda, apretó el mango, preparo la flecha.

— **¡Brahmashirastra Dronacharya: Destructor de Shiva!**

Un potente haz de energía salió disparado hacía Menma y Mito.

Estos abrieron los ojos mientras la luz los consumía… junto con todo el lago.

La luz cubrió a todo mundo, todo el lago, y simplemente no paro de crecer.

El pelirrojo mismo recordó lo que había usado.

 _Un Astra._

 _Una mezcla extraña de la energía y el poder divino utilizado por los indios de las epopeyas que requiere increíble voluntad y el enfoque para tratar incluso a emitir el más débil de sus ataques._

 _Los hechizos se lanzan al pronunciar el nombre de la deidad relacionada con el hechizo, y es entonces cuando normalmente se invoca a un arma que va a desatar sus efectos, aunque existen excepciones._

 **Brahmashirastra Dronacharya.**

Un Astra de Narayanastra, y con un rango de destrucción de por lo menos un país.

Posiblemente había matado a todo mundo a su alrededor, y varios pueblos circundantes, pero no le importaba.

Lo había hecho.

Por fin, después de tantos años, los mato, los venció sin que tuvieran oportunidad de devolver el ataque. A los causantes de su dolor.

…

—¿Enserio esto es todo?— pregunto a la nada mientras la esfera crecía aun más, sin afectarle, consumiendo el mismo aire a su alrededor.

Se sentía… demasiado vacío…

Tantos años entrenando, tanto tiempo invertido, tanto sudor, sangre y más sudor… ¿todo eso para esos minutos de ira desenfrenada?

Eso… eso no podía ser todo.

—¿Qué más esperabas?— pregunto una voz detrás suyo.

Naruto mantuvo su arco hacía el frente, reconociendo la voz como la de Izanagi, su padre.

—Yo… no… no lo se— dijo, totalmente quieto, sin saber como reaccionar al ver los cadáveres humeantes de Menma y Mito.

No sentía arrepentimiento del más mínimo… solo… solo… solo sentía un vació de decepción.

¿Y ahora que?

—Te precipitaste, y solamente te dejaste guiar por tus emociones… creí haberte enseñado mejor.

El pelirrojo simplemente bajo su mano lentamente, el arco deshaciéndose en partículas azules—. ¿Qué propones entonces?— le dijo mirando al suelo, el agua del lago se había evaporado como en una olla al fuego.

—Todo ese tiempo entrenando no fue para conseguir matar a ambos, fue para humillar a toda la familia, ¿recuerdas?

Una semi-sonrisa apareció en su cara al recordar eso, tanto tiempo entrenando era con el pensamiento de vencerlos hasta el punto de humillarlos.

Pero los había matado así como así.

Soltó un suspiro al considerar eso—Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí. No los matare… aun— declaro algo molesto.

Sintió una mano en su hombro mientras activaba el Noryokugan con lentitud—Haz pasado por mucho, hijo. Solo espera un poco más y todo terminara.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada mientras sentía la mano de su padre desaparecer. El Noryokugan brillo en sus ojos mientras activaba una de las ramas.

—Jigeneda— la Rama de las Dimensiones, dejando manipular la tela que fluye del espacio-tiempo, así como sus dos componentes como conceptos separados; el flujo del tiempo y el tejido del espacio

Controlar el tiempo.

El símbolo del Noryokugan en su ojo comenzó a girar contra las manecillas del reloj mientras todo parecía retroceder.

El fuego se encogió y apago, el agua regreso, los arboles y sus hojas volvieron, todo regreso a la normalidad.

Naruto miro especialmente atento el como sus antiguos hermanos volvían a la vida. Sentía el estomago revuelto ante esa imagen.

Quería matarlos… pero no así.

Cuando todo el tiempo volvió a correr normalmente el estaba nuevamente enfrente de Haku… ahora que lo pensaba, su ultimo Astra debió de matar a Haku y Pakura, lo cual lo hizo suspirar algo molesto consigo mismo.

 _No dejes que el odio nuble tu juicio._

Esas fueron las palabras de su padre.

Miro nuevamente a Haku, pero esta vez le sonrió levemente—Voy a tratar más delante de mantener encendido mi inhibidor.

Haku no entendió de que hablaba hasta que vio como se giraba hacía el Equipo 7.

El pelirrojo inhalo con fuerza, metiendo aire en sus pulmones… antes de soltarlo— **¡Ten no Toride! (¡Fortaleza Celestial!)**

Al amasar una cantidad masiva de Energía Cósmica en su estómago y liberarlo a través de su boca, Naruto era capaz de generar un rugido que actúa como una onda de choque capaz de diezmar edificios enteros.

Similar a la mayoría de sus técnicas basadas en Energía Cósmica, el daño causado por esta técnica depende enteramente de la cantidad de energía que usaba.

Y… había usado más de la debida.

Algunos árboles fueron tirados de raíz mientras el ataque iba directamente a Menma y Mito, dejando de lado a los otros dos integrantes.

Ambos hermanos fueron lanzados hacía atrás mientras el rugido de Naruto se acrecentaba un poco.

El aire era agitado por su grito que era cada vez mayor, haciendo que ambos fueran chocados contra un árbol.

Después de unos segundos, Naruto se detuvo, su ataque dejando por fin de atacar a ambos.

Soltó un suspiro mientras inhalaba por la nariz, se giro a ver al aliado de Zabuza.

—¿Qué te pareció?— le cuestiono con una sonrisa.

—Gracias— dijo agazapándose para sostener a sus 3 aliados—. Estoy feliz de que no lo perdieras… totalmente.

Naruto le miró con ojo perezoso, y una sonrisa divertida.

Haku se agachó y tiró del cuerpo de Zabuza sobre sus hombros—. Hasta pronto— Y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Hubo un latido de silencio.

Naruto se quedo mirando donde estaba Haku antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

—¿¡Qué demonios!?— Sasuke explotó—. ¿¡Qué diablos fue todo eso!?

—Esa máscara lo marca como uno de los Hunter-nin de elite de Kirigakure no Sato— explicó Kakashi, deslizando su banda por sobre su ojo—. Es su trabajo cazar ninja que faltan y matarlos, para proteger los secretos de su aldea.

Naruto frunció el ceño y labios, eso no era cierto, pero no tenia que decir nada.

Kakashi pudo haber estar sonreído amargamente. No lo sabía, pero no le importaba—.Así es como la vida está en el mundo de los ninjas, ahora es mejor que volvamos a nuestra misión.

—Es sorprendente que no estés preocupado de mi— declaro el pelirrojo cruzado de brazos, no le agradaba especialmente Kakashi, pero estaba curioso.

El ninja copia lo miro con ojo perezoso—Si quisieras matarnos ya lo hubieras hecho, aunque me pregunto porque atacaste a Mito y Menma— dijo, dando un paso hacía adelante.

Pero se detuvo, balanceándose donde estaba parado.

Luego, sin decir algo más, se derrumbó.

…

 **3 Horas Después**

 **06:00 PM**

 _Veamos…_ _Vías aéreas en orden. Respiración normal. Circulación de sangre, normal._

Durante medio segundo, considero quitarle la máscara para darle RPC de ser necesario, pero era un material sorprendentemente delgado.

Podía sentir su aliento soplando, podía medir el ritmo lento de su pulso carotideo.

Su ritmo cardíaco era increíblemente bajo, pero no se preocupo por eso.

Los ninjas eran atletas extremos, sus corazones estaban acondicionados para tener un gran volumen sistólico con el fin de suministrar grandes cantidades de oxígeno mientras estaban haciendo ejercicio.

Eso significaba entonces que sus frecuencias cardíacas en reposo eran muy bajas debido a la demanda de oxígeno era mucho menor. Así que un pulso lento no era automáticamente algo de qué preocuparse.

Se senté sobre el suelo, ese primer estruendo de pánico se desvaneció.

En los años que entreno con Izanagi había aprendido una gran cantidad de cosas sobre la biología, que habían llevado que junto con algunas herramientas y la practica suficiente fuera un buen doctor.

Sus manos brillaron en verde y las bajo a su pecho, usando una técnica similar a la usada por los ninjas médicos. Un buen médico puede asimilar toda la información que el Jutsu les da en menos de un segundo. Definitivamente el podía hacerlo en milésimas de segundo.

—No hay agua en los pulmones— murmuro, frunciendo el ceño con concentración.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza; que cualquier Jutsu que estuviera usando para respirar bajo el agua no era tan eficiente como parecía.

Afortunadamente para el peliplata, eso no parece ser el caso—. Presión arterial… normal, sin hemorragia interna, sin sangrado _externo_ , sin huesos rotos—

Obviamente no había huesos rotos de todos modos. No estaba seguro de que si podía recoger detalles más finos como las fracturas de la línea del cabello existiera una fractura tan pequeña—. Sistema nervioso… claro. Sistema de Chakra… Hmmm.

Yep.

Ese era el problema más probable.

Su sistema de Chakra estaba prácticamente vacío.

No sólo eso, sino que su ojo Sharingan, incluso cubierto, estaba comiendo Chakra a un ritmo ridículo.

Su tasa de producción de Chakra sólo le superaba en una pequeña cantidad, lo que significa que le tomaría un tiempo muuuuy largo para recuperar sus reservas completas.

El agotamiento de Chakra a menudo causaba el colapso, pero más del tipo "mis brazos y piernas no funcionan" que la completa inconsciencia.

Era como si el sistema de Kakashi lo hubiera rechazado y se cerrase, lo cual no estaba alejado de la realidad.

—Agotamiento de Chakra— les dijo a Sasuke y Pakura, los únicos despiertos—. No va a levantarse pronto.

A Pakura poco le importaba eso, estaba comiendo un pescado que cocino con su Shakuton.

Sasuke era un caso diferente, el estaba… desconfiado. Estaba junto a un tipo que había humillado a alguien que pudo derrota incluso a su sensei, y que había demostrado tener una increíblemente gran fuerza. Nadie podía culparlo de estar… asustado.

Tazuna… solamente lo miraba, ya que era alguien con más probabilidades de derrotar a Gato que todo el equipo que contrato.

—Mi hogar está en Nami— ofreció, se veía notablemente tranquilo, excepto por el agarre mortal que tenía en su botella de sake.

Naruto asintió y evaluó sus opciones.

No podía llevarlos corriendo, a pesar de poder correr más rápido que el rayo era debido a su composición atómica especial. Una persona normal corriendo a su velocidad vería los núcleos atómicos que lo formaban totalmente destruidos.

Correr a cierta velocidad sería lo adecuado para llevar a todos.

Era eso o su plan B.

—Uchiha— le llamo al pelinegro quien dejo de ver la hoguera que habían hecho hace 30 minutos para cocinar la comida—. ¿Crees que puedas hacer 3 clones de sombras?

Sasuke lo miro confuso, antes de asentir levemente, tenía bastante Chakra y fue el que menos lucho.

—Si— y con una pose de mano otros 3 Sasuke aparecieron en volutas de humo a alrededor de ellos, uno de los clones con una pose de mano se convirtió en una camilla.

El Ojiazul los miro, luego se encogió de hombros.

Después de todo, eran construcciones de Chakra, ¿Por qué no podrían cambiar su forma? El Jutsu Clones de Sombra era la técnica padre del Jutsu clones de Shuriken y se podía usar para crear duplicados de casi cualquier cosa.

Naruto cerro los ojos mientras se concentraba

—Bien…— estaba planeando usar nuevamente el Jigeneda. Pero esta vez con un propósito diferente.

Si antes retrocedió el tiempo, ahora planeaba partir el espacio. Básicamente, moviéndose más rápido de lo que la masa podría.

Sin leyes que confinaran o limitaran la velocidad, permitiría ir a cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento y como se quisiese.

El problema era que Naruto no sabía muy bien como usarlo, era difícil concentrarse y de no usarse bien podía convertir en un licuado a quien lo usase.

Sin embargo, se negaba a viajar horas con Menma o Mito o hablar con ellos.

—Muy bien, sujeta el otro lado— le dijo a Sasuke quien sujetaba la camilla en la que habían puesto a sus compañeros y maestro.

Con una indicación de Tazuna, averiguo donde quedaba con exactitud Nami no Kuni. Se concentro nuevamente mientras el espacio a su alrededor se deformaba.

Pakura, Sasuke y Tazuna lo sintieron… una sensación… extraña.

Era como estar en una licuadora todo, su cuerpo era como jugo siendo agitado una y otra vez en forma circular.

Como un espagueti siendo amasado, al final fueron jalados y… volvieron a la normalidad.

Miraron a su alrededor con la mirada nublada y los cuerpos entumidos de tal manera que Sasuke había dejado caer la camilla.

Estaban en Nami, más concretamente, en medio del puente medio construido.

Naruto los miraba con cuidado, queriendo estudiar sus reacciones, lo único que el sentía eran unas pequeñas nauseas y una migraña menor. Ellos por otro lado… bueno…

—¡BUAGH!

El Uchiha acaba de dejar todo su desayuno en medio del puente.

…

 **1 Hora después**

Después de que se les pasara el mareo y llegaran a casa de Tazuna, fueron recibidos con una gran medida de alivio por la hija de Tazuna. Tsunami, por lo que escucho Naruto, aunque ella parecía muy preocupada cuando divisó Kakashi el estado de Kakashi, pero Naruto la calmo.

—¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos poner a Sensei?— preguntó Sasuke, una vez que se hicieron las presentaciones.

—Hay una habitación de invitados en el piso de arriba— dijo Tazuna, parecía más relajado ahora que estaba en su casa de lo que había estado en todo el viaje—¿Necesitas algo?

El pelinegro miro con preocupación a Sensei y compañeros—. No lo creo, te lo haremos saber.

Navegar en una camilla hasta un estrecho tramo de escaleras es un poco más complicado de lo que parece, pero a pesar de eso, Sasuke no acepto la ayuda ni de Naruto ni de Pakura, pues estaba totalmente desconfiado.

Sin embargo, se trago su desconfianza cuando llego al piso de arriba y puso a su equipo en un futón para cada uno.

—Así que ... ¿puedes arreglarlo?— preguntó Sasuke, mirándome una vez que todo su equipo estaba en un futón.

—Hatake está exhausto, le falta Chakra, podría hacer una transfusión de Chakra, pero...— Se mordió la para no decir que no tenía Chakra—…Yo no tengo suficiente Chakra para sanarlo."

Los dos intercambiaron miradas, la de Sasuke parecía decir "bien, carajo. Todo se fue a la mierda"

El Okami suspiro pesadamente.—Quiero decir, conozco una técnica… pero nunca la he usado antes…

—Bueno, ¿qué hace?— preguntó el Uchiha con impaciencia.

—Umm. Usa Chakra de la naturaleza— esa era la versión más simplificada de lo misma. Había más que eso. Tendrías que saber como usar Senjutsu, purificarlo convertirlo y canalizarlo. Si lo haces mal, podría terminar con un envenenamiento de Chakra que era similar al envenenamiento de la sangre.

Naruto sabía que podría hacer algo parecido con Energía Cósmica, pero quemando años de vida de Kakashi.

—Yo ... Menma tiene el más Chakra de todos nosotros— confeso Sasuke, el mismo podría haber sido un mejor partido debido a que el y su Sensei tenían el mismo elemento, pero no creía que tuviera tenía suficiente para sanar a su sensei sin enviarse a si mismo en un estado de agotamiento. No, el Chakra de Sasuke era más útil en sí mismo.

Naruto ni siquiera hizo una pausa—Sí, puedo usar mi Chakra— Sasuke saltó sobre sus pies, la preocupación anterior olvidada—. Pero…No sé si funcionará—dijo, formando una bola de nerviosismo en el estómago del Uchiha.

Especialmente debido que Menma tenía… otro Chakra. El cual era venenoso para la gente, Naruto lo sabía de primera mano. Eso era lo último que necesitaba Kakashi en esos momentos.

—Necesito… practicar. ¿Sabes mandar Chakra a tus manos?

Sasuke asintió y se concreto, sus palmas se iluminaron con un resplandor azul.

Cautelosamente, Naruto las toco, Chakra serpenteando sobre él en cintas.

Él se rió levemente ante la sensación.

Sólo podía describir cómo se siente el Chakra comparándolo con algo más. El Chakra de Kakashi es como la electricidad estática, construyendo y zumbando por un momento de ataque. El de Sasuke es como una brasa, ardiendo antes de estallar en llamas una vez más. Mito era caliente como un habanero. Y Menma era frio y a la vez demasiado caliente.

El suyo… el no tenía, peo su Energía Cósmica era como una estrella.

Brillante, alegre y juguetón con el potencial para la fuerza abrasadora, impiedosa.

Pero no había una onza del Kyuubi en el, algo que le restaba importancia a su existencia.

Solto un suspiro—Creo que puedo hacerlo— asintió, como para convencerse a si mismo. Pues iba a usar la energía cósmica como intermediario para su Chakra con el de Menma.

Las transfusiones de Chakra no se usaban mucho. A largo plazo, no eran exactamente saludables, ya que el cuerpo comienza a producir _menos_ Chakra. La mayor parte del tiempo, los ninjas medico simplemente proscribió el descanso y la comida para reconstruir sus propias reservas.

Pero a la velocidad que las reservas de Chakra de Kakashi estaban bajando, incluso en un tiempo de semanas todavía estaría a menos de la mitad de su máximo.

Se arrodillo junto al Sensei del equipo 7, con Menma en un futón cercano al de Kakashi.

Se concentro en el Chakra de Menma, y solo en el Chakra de Menma, para pasárselo al peliplata.

A regañadientes admitía que era bastante.

Comenzó a extraerlo y purificarlo, alisando las olas y los flujos, eliminando la mayor parte de la naturaleza elemental del Chakra como pudo, y luego introduciéndolo cuidadosamente y delicadamente a las bobinas de Kakashi, teniendo que pasarlo por si mismo primero. Fue lento y tomó mucha concentración.

Después de diez minutos, sus manos comenzaron a adormecer de la cantidad de Chakra empujando a través de ellos. Apretó los dientes y siguió.

 _Vamos. Esta funcionando._

Lento pero seguro, el sistema de Chakra de Kakashi se estaba llenando.

Era como tratar de llenar un cubo con una cucharadita, pero llegaría eventualmente.

Kakashi se despertó tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. En un segundo, él estaba fuera de si, el siguiente, sus muñecas estaban clavadas en un agarre implacable sobre sus dedos y su ojo gris le miraba sin piedad.

—¿Sensei?— le cuestiono Sasuke.

Las muñecas le dolían al agarrar, sentía como sus huesos estaban moliendo juntos. Quería reforzarlos con la energía cósmica o el Ryūmyaku, pero no se atrevo.

Podría haber sido tomado como una amenaza, y la regla uno de tratar con un ninja herido es nunca hacer un movimiento que se podría considerar un ataque.

Por supuesto, Naruto claramente no había leído el libro—Hola, Kaka-san, ¿como te va?— el exclamó. Burlonamente.

El ojo de Kakashi le centelleó, luego su agarre se relajó. Sasuke no dejo escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado sosteniendo.

—Bueno, buenos días, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Te estaba curando— respondió cortésmente—. Por favor, permítame terminar.

Como lo iba a intentar sin pedir permiso, después de todo.

—Maa, eso no es realmente necesario, Tomate-san— respondió, agitando la mano— por cierto, ¿Quién eres?

Naruto respiro frustrado. Sus niveles de Chakra eran sólo alrededor de un cuarto lleno. Mientras que las transfusiones de Chakra no eran tan buenas como dejar que se rellenaran naturalmente, en dicha situación estaba bastante seguro de que se debería hacer una excepción.

Pero no era por eso que estaba frustrado…

Lo habían llamado _**Tomate.**_

—¿Quién soy? Mi nombre es Naruto Okami…. ¡Y no soy un tomate!

Así que, con eso dicho Naruto hizo algo que demostró mucha calma y respeto por sus mayores.

CRASH

Lanzo a Kakashi por la ventana.

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 _Naruto aparece de espaldas con una chica de cabello negro a su espalda, los ojos del pelirrojo brillando en el tono morado del Noryokugan mientras detrás suyo se miraban imágenes de él y ella cuando recién se conocieron._

 **Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi / Un reloj descompuesto graba la vida**

 **koboreteku kioku no suna / Con la arena de los recuerdos derramándose**

 **Mebaeta omoi made / Hasta los sentimientos que surgieron**

 **Nee konna ni akkenaku kiete shimau no / oye, ¿desaparecerán así de rápido?**

 **I wish I was there / Desearía estar ahí**

 _Naruto cierra los ojos mientras un par de lagrimas caen de sus ojos, cuando los abrió estos ahora eran de color amarrillo con la pupila rasgada._

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni / Para no perder nada de nuevo**

 **watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart" / me olvidaré y "reiniciaré" desde el principio**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Espero que la tristeza que te destruye**

 **kimi wo kudaku kono kanashimi ga / termine algún día**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De nuevo aparece Naruto en medio del océano, lentamente hundiéndose en el agua mientras 2 anillos en sus manos brillaban con fuerza_

" _No he llegado hasta aquí para morirme de esta manera"_

 **My time is spinning around / Mi tiempo esta girando**

 **Your deep blue eyes / Tus ojos de un negro intenso**

 **I forgot what time it is / Olvidé que hora es**

 **And our memories are gone...? / ¿Y nuestros recuerdos se fueron...?**

 _Susano'o miraba de manera despreciativa a un hombre rubio con una gran barba y ojos azules mientras este lo miraba con tristeza y melancolía._

 _Alzando su mano, creo en ella una lanza de truenos que le lanzo con toda su fuerza._

 **Amai kaori hanatsu / La trampa llamada remembranza**

 **tsuioku to iu na no wana / libera una dulce fragrancia**

 **sasoware toraware / llamándote, atrapándote**

 **naze aragaemo sezu mata oborete shimau no / ¿por qué te complaces de nuevo sin oponer resistencia?**

 **I wish you were here / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Amaterasu aparece en medio de Konoha, moviendo sus pies de manera algo infantil antes de pararse de la barandilla en la que estaba sentada mientras miraba como el sol era cubierto por la luna y las nubes de tormenta_

 **Oh, never close your eyes / Oh, nunca cierres tus ojos**

 **Searching for a true fate / Buscando un destino real**

 **dokoka kieta ano nukumori wo / Sigo persiguiendo esa calidez que desapareció**

 **oikake tsuzukete miushinau "Restart" / en algún lugar, perdí de vista el "reinicio"**

 **So, let us try again / Así que, déjanos intentar de nuevo**

 **From the very first time / Desde la primera vez**

 **"kitto kitto" sou yatte ima mo / "Seguramente, seguramente" de esa forma incluso ahora**

 **munashii wa wo kaiteru / dibujaré un circulo vacío**

 **For now, see you again / Por ahora, mirate de nuevo**

 _Tsukuyomi miraba enfrente de ella a un moribundo y sangrante Naruto que le devolvía la mirada, morado chocando contra morado antes de que la albina se acercase a él y lo agarrase de las mejillas._

 **...fading in, fading out... / …Apareciendo, desapareciendo…**

 _El pelirrojo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras devolvía el beso._

 **I wish we were there / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Naruto miraba la gema azul en su mano mientras una mujer de pelo gris con ojos morados detrás suyo miraba el reflejo de ambos con tristeza._

 _Pues los ojos de cada uno brillaban en un color amarrillo putrefacto._

 **Ano hibi ni wa modorenai / Esos días no regresaran**

 **toki wa tsuyoku kanashiku tsuyoku / El tiempo simple, simplemente avanzará**

 **tada tada susunde yuku dake "Restart" / fuerte, triste, fuertemente, y yo "reinicio"**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 **furikaeranai sonna tsuyosa wo / Todos actúan como si tuvieran la fuerza**

 **daremo minna enjiteiru / para no mirar atrás**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De repente, el sol sale, iluminando toda la colina de pasto verde mientras Naruto elevaba la mirada al cielo._

 _Los ojos dorados de Izanagi chocaron con los suyos mientras estaba rodeado por los Kotoamatsukami_

 **And we'll start / Y empezaremos**

 **Waiting for a new day / Esperando por un nuevo día**

 **kimi to... / contigo...**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Kienaide ah... / no desaparezcas ah...**

 _Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra su padre lanzando un fuerte grito de guerra._

 _Izanagi levanto el puño, chocándolo contra el de su hijo._

 _Y luego todo se quedo en_ ** _Soledad_** _._

 **Respuesta a dudas:**

 **¿Qué es un Astra?**

 **Se que puede sonar con que me invente alguna mamada con nombre extraño, pero son cosas reales, están en la mitología hindú. Más concretamente son armas dadas a los héroes por los dioses, hay usuarios de Astras que son conocidos de renombre como Karna, Ramma, Ashwatthama entre otros.**

 **Si Hagoromo le puso nombres hindúes a sus hijos, no veo porque no exista la mitología de ellos, o al menos que no encaje con su mundo.**

 **Bueno, dejemos eso de lado y… ¡CONTESTEMOS REVIEWS!**

 **Para** **animebot02, pobres todas las naciones :V**

 **Para Gjr-sama, gracias ;)**

 **Para bladetri, suscríbete XD**

 **Para** **Jenko J. Jenkins 99, para cuando Naruto termine con Menma, ni Kushina le reconocerá… a ambos.**

 **Para** **xirons20, Alpha Stigma anotado, hasta le tengo pensado un estilo de combate en la que use TRECE espadas (Zoro es ahora un niño :"/ )**

 **Para** **dante de aquiles** **, quería que el cap fuese filosófico.**

 **Para** **Thranbely Dankworth, solo falta dos capítulos para que Naru-chan vuelva ;3**

 **Para blacknigthwalker, espero que el cap te guste ;)**

 **Para aten92, espero que tus dudas sean contestadas y si no, mándeme un PM buen señor**

 **Para** **CCSakuraforever, me alegra que te gustara el cap.**

 **Para AlexDarkRC, es un Oc, no tiene nombre ni es de algún anime.**

 **Para** **fdms85, ya no esperes más ;3**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	10. Verdadero poder

**(NOTAS DE AUTOR AL FINAL)**

 **Opening Full Metal Alchemist Broterhood "Again"**

 _Naruto aparece sentado en una roca en medio de un valle de flores blancas mientras llovía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

 **kono omoi wo keshitesmau niwa / ¿Por qué sabiendo cuan larga es la vida me deprimo con facilidad?**

 _Naruto abre lo ojos, mostrando como el Noryokugan brillaba en ellos justo cuando la lluvia se detuvo._

 **Mada jinsei nagai desho / Quiero empezar de nuevo**

 _Susano'o, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi aparecen junto con la gran sombra de los Kotoamatsukami detrás de ellos._

 **Yarinokoshiteru koto / Terminar lo inconcluso**

 _Un gigante ser de cabello blanco con 6 ojos morados en el pecho pero sin ninguno en la cara sonreía con crueldad mientras en sus manos sostenía los cadáveres de Hiruko y Awashima._

 **Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku / Que irónico es vivir motivando a otros sin querer seguir**

 _Aparece Naruto en medio del campo árido del Unlimited Blade Works rodeado de espadas y sentado en el suelo._

 **Ano koro mitainittite modoritai wake ja nai no / Tropezando con otros por caminar**

 _En imágenes que aparecen detrás suyo se miran todos los momentos tristes que paso en Konoha_

 **Nakushitekita sora wa sagashiteru / Con sueños sin poder lograr**

 _De repente todas las imágenes se rompen mientras una mano enguantada le tocaba el hombro y lo hacía voltear._

 **Wakatte kuremasu youni / No es que quiera arrepentirme**

 _Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules le sonreía dulcemente a Naruto mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa._

 **Gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao wa yameteyo / Solo quiero recuperarlo (¡Mi cielo azul!)**

 _De repente, la chica desaparece, dejando a Naruto solo en medio de un enorme paramo negro mientras su sonrisa lentamente caía y lagrimas comenzaban a caerle de los ojos._

 **Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo / No quiero ver en tu reflejo.**

 _Aparece un hombre peliazul con una lanza llena de púas sonriendo con ansias de un pelea. A su lado estaban 1 hombre pelinegro con armadura del mismo color cruzado de brazos. Una mujer rubia de ojos rojos sonriendo sádicamente mientras estaba sentada en un gigantesco ser de cabello castaño largo y púas en su espalda._

 **Utto kurushiku seottekunda / Esa expresión abnegada de sacrificio (Entiéndelo)**

 _Naruto aparece enfrente de ellos con sus ojos teniendo un tono morado con una flor en espiral._

 **Deguchi mienai kanjoumeiro ai / De nadie más, no, fueron los pecados**

 _Sacando de su espalda una enorme espada con los Kanjis de "sentimiento" inscritas en ella se lanzo contra ellos mientras sus ojos se volvían azules._

 **Dare wo matteruno / Deberé de cargar con esta culpa**

 _Desenvainando la hoja, Naruto fue cubierto por una esfera dorada con anillos negros girando rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que se desvanecieran y mostrasen a Naruto con el cabello mucho más largo y de color rubia con mechas azules y rojas junto con varias correas en su ropa._

 **Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta youni / ¿Cómo escapo de esta culpa? Si esperándote estoy**

 _Izanagi aparece caminando hacía una Izanami ataviada con el manto de la Akuma no Megami mientras detrás de ellos un enorme Susano'o de Chakra azul y un enorme zorro naranja de 9 colas se posicionaban para pelear entre ellos_

 **Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo / Todo se me escapo de las manos**

 _Naruto aparece de rodillas, mirando una tumba mientras llovía, mientras las imágenes de un fénix, una tortuga, un dragón, un tigre y una serpiente de ocho cabezas estaban detrás suyo._

 **Nani kara nogaretainda / Y sigo pensando en ese daño**

 _Naruto aparece peleando contra Sasuke, Mito y Menma, teniendo los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras le daba una patada trasera a Sasuke con la pierna izquierda y con la pierna izquierda pateaba a Menma_

 **Genjitsu tte yatsu / ¡Y no puedo encontrar la salida de esta ilusión!**

 _Izanagi aparece enfrente de los Kotoamatsukami mientras sus hijos estaban entre ellos, preparándose para atacar a su padre antes de que Naruto apareciera de repente entre ellos._

 **Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte / ¿Cuál es el motivo porque aun vivo?**

 _Aparecen Minato y Kushina, la Uzumaki llorando encima de una pequeña y quemada camisa mientras el Yondaime miraba tristemente la ventana._

 **Sakebitaku naru yo kikoeteimasuka / Cada día mis recuerdos se van perdiendo**

 _Naruto aparece de nuevo en el campo de flores blancas_

 **Bunan ni nante yatterarenaikara / Nada es como antes, perdí toda seguridad**

 _La lluvia era más fuerte que antes, pues un enorme rayo cayo justo detrás de Naruto, agitándole el cabello por el viento._

 **Dakara tsuyoku naritai (i'am on the way) / Me deprimo con facilidad (Buscando el camino)**

 _Naruto de repente, abrió los ojos._

 **Natsukashiku naru / Por que sabiendo cuan larga es la vida**

 _En vez del Noryokugan o sus ojos azules, los ojos de Naruto eran amarillos con la pupila con una hendidura junto con un anillo negro alrededor_

 **Konna itami mo kangei jan / Me enfrentare a mi debilidad**

 _Y la lluvia se detuvo_

 ** _Naruto Okami: El Legado de los Dioses_**

 **Capitulo 10**

 **Verdadero Poder**

 _Uchū Energu (Energía Cósmica) la más poderosa forma de energía que exista en el Omniverso. Cualquier medio de manipulación de energía fue derivado de la Energía Cósmica._

 _Esta en todo lugar, en toda forma y en todo tiempo, en el vacío del espacio o las galaxias más grandes._

 _Las técnicas usadas por la misma no requieren sellos de mano, solo se necesita una imagen mental de la técnica y un flujo de energía donde se quiera liberar la técnica… cualquier extremidad funciona, además de ganar el nombre de_ _ **Uchujutsu (Técnica Cósmica)**_ _._

… _A simple vista los efectos de la Uchū Energu son bastante discretos, sin alteración corporal visible. Sin embargo, la manipulación de la Uchū Energu afecta de manera sobresaliente las capacidades físicas del organismo, aumentando la fuerza, resistencia, y el aguante a los impactos._

 _Análisis detallados de sangre y signos vitales demuestran que la Uchū Energu crea un aura que, aunque se manifiesta a nivel macroscópico, posiblemente tiene su origen en cada célula viva del organismo._

 _Por el momento que dure, la Uchū Energu aumenta el "combustible" del usuario, pues se observa una conservación del nivel de glucógeno muscular, creando un estado semi-autótrofo en el que el sujeto no pierde ni consume reservas de energía de origen físico-químico._

 _Se sospecha, pendiente un examen más exhaustivo, que refuerza las paredes mitocondriales o, posiblemente, que el aura que crea bloquea los efectos de radicales libres, siendo por esto, muy superior a algunas técnicas de alto nivel Shinobi, que tienen como factor común efectos dañinos para el organismo en distintas medidas._

 _Su Usuario (Yo), demuestra además, crecimiento inesperado e incongruente, basándose en… datos, previamente documentados, resaltándose en una alimentación, que por… factores sociales, fue bastante deficiente en la primera década de vida del usuario, lo que se traduce en la falta de nutrientes y sustancias esenciales para el desarrollo físico primigenio._

 _Así, tomando en cuenta esto, la talla actual y la alimentación de la edad de 10 a 16 años, todo parece indicar que el uso continuo del Uchū Energu ayuda al organismo a alcanzar el máximo desarrollo que la herencia genética permite._

 _En apresuradas y resumidas conclusiones, el organismo bajo la influencia del Uchū Energu, es más fuerte, más resistente, más durable y no depende de medios químicos ni físicos para realizar sus funciones vitales._

 _Se especula que por el periodo de empleo, el cuerpo puede incluso entrar en un estado de cero oxidación... es decir, que no envejece, y combinado con una profunda meditación se puede entrar en un letargo indefinido pero del cual es fácil salir._

 _Como dato anexado, y por el momento sin interés inmediato en el campo médico, la Uchū Energu presenta una elevada capacidad extrasensorial, que supera a los sensores Shinobi de más alto nivel._

 _Se a indicado además, la posibilidad de un método de empleo del Uchujutsu con aplicaciones curativas, sanadoras y recuperativas, nombrándose_ ** _Uchuryojutsu_** _..._

Naruto soltó un suspiro mientras terminaba de escribir en un pergamino todo lo que sabía sobre la Energía Cósmica.

Guardo el pergamino en una de las Runas en sus guantes, y miro donde estaba.

Los bosques de Nami no Kuni, pues se negaba a dormir bajo el mismo techo que Menma y Mito, añadiendo el hecho de que no quería estar cuando despertasen, entonces allí si que los mataría sin dudar, además, la primera década de su vida la vivió en los bosques o calles de Konoha, y en menor medida iba a su "casa", la mansión Namikaze.

Recordó las miradas de algunos de los civiles de Nami, y resoplo levemente, los civiles tienen expectativas extrañas para los ninjas. Ellos esperaban que se vistiesen de negro, usen máscaras y estuvieran equipados con mucho armamento. En resumen, esperaban que se parecieran a los ANBU. Lo cual es irónico, porque para los civiles, los ANBU no existen y ciertamente no toman misiones normales.

Para un civil cualquiera, el rojo, negro y un poco de dorado en los bordes de sus ropas no era un color apropiado para un ninja. Era, por lo tanto, realmente un color perfecto para un ninja. Oh, claro, se destacaba como un incendio en un bosque, pero el hecho era que la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaban escondidos no estaba entre los árboles, era entre _otras personas_ . El mejor ninja es el que no se puede decir si es un ninja o un civil.

¿Un hombre alto vestido cabeza a punta en negro que lleva un arsenal enorme? ¿Ninja? Obviamente.

¿Guapo, elegante y bien vestido chico pelirrojo en negro, dorado, azul y rojo? ¿Ninja? ¿Eres pendejo?

Los Ninja eran invisibles no por Jutsus sino porque parecían personas normales.

Ese era el punto. Incluso el uniforme estándar de Jounin-Chunin, parecía ropa civil normal. Se necesita a alguien familiarizado con "cosas ninja" para reconocer la chaqueta estándar como algo que no sea un chaleco. Y francamente, un ninja era más de reconocer a alguien por su Chakra que por su ropa.

Eso era algo bueno cuando se trata de enemigos. Sin embargo, al parecer, hacía un poco difícil que los civiles los tomaran en serio.

Suspiro nuevamente mientras sacaba una de sus armas en sus Runas y creaba con el Trace On otra arma.

La razón de porque a pesar de tener la habilidad de crear armas infinitamente tenía las Runas con armas era simple:

No era muy bueno usando el Trace On.

Véase que en el combate contra Eligos no podía usarlo debido a que necesitaba por lo menos 4 segundos para crear cada arma, a pesar de tener una mente que pensaba más rápido que la luz crear las armas era difícil, y usarlas con alguien como Eligos que no le dejaba pensar ni un segundo era posiblemente un suicidio.

El no era un "Hechicero" como los del mundo donde venía esa habilidad, no tenía un "Elemento" u "Origen", ni siquiera tenía Circuitos Mágicos, que eran parecidos a la Red de Chakra, lo único que tenía era su Energía Cósmica que era capaz de hacer lo mismo que otras energías, haciendo que usarla como Prana no fuese tan difícil.

Además, a pesar de poder crear materia de la nada gracias a las enseñanzas de su padre, se tardaba horas en crear cosas de tamaño pequeño o mediano. Crear armas le tardaría días o hasta semanas, y aunque ya lo había hecho, era para modificar alguna de las que ya tenía para poder trazarlas a continuación.

Por eso tenía las Runas y el Trace On, para siempre tener un arma a la mano. Sin embargo, las Runas tenían el problema que al sobre-usarse necesitan cierto tiempo para que se "enfríen"

El Trace On usando la Energía Cósmica no tenía ese problema… tenía otro más… importante.

Miro con una mueca algo molesta como la punta de sus dedos estaba de un color tostado, morena. La Proyección tenía el problema que al usarse mucho, la piel se volvía morena y el cabello blanco.

Paso sus dedos de su otra mano por sus dedos mientras una flama dorada brillaba. Luego se lo paso por las puntas de su cabello, que se habían tornado levemente blancas. Viendo como su piel volvía a ser blanca y su cabello volvía a ser rojo.

Satisfecho con eso, saco uno de los libros que tenía en su copia de la biblioteca de Tsukuyomi.

No era, ni de lejos, un libro sobre armas, civilizaciones antiguas, armas divinas, animales mitológicos o ese tipo de cosas.

Era… una edición de…

—Icha-Icha Paradise— susurro Naruto abriendo el libro con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Si, sorpresivamente, su "hermana mayor" tenía incluso libros sexuales en su biblioteca. Naruto podría odiar a Jiraiya por ser directa o indirectamente el causante de su dolor de niño, pero ¡Diablos! El tipo si sabía escribir buenos libros.

Tan buenos que incluso Izanagi los leía.

Mientras leía como el protagonista entraba a una _Onsen_ en la que había entrado aquella chica rubia de pechos enormes, recordó la construcción de aquel puente que Tazuna dijo.

El puente era _enorme._ Había notado eso antes… cuando el Uchiha vomito en el, pero cuando le miro más a fondo era aún más obvio.

La distancia entre el País de las Olas y el País de Fuego era tal vez un kilómetro, tal vez un poco más. El ancho del puente habría sido de seiscientos o setecientos metros, fácilmente.

Por lo que pudo entender, el puente era un simple puente de vigas de estructura, con casi cien pares de muelles excavados profundamente en el fondo del océano. Los puentes de haz tienden a ser de corta duración, porque se debilitan con la longitud debido a las fuerzas de compresión en la cubierta, pero el uso de tantos muelles significaba que había muchos tramos cortos en lugar de uno largo. Los muelles mismos conectados en un marco de soporte llamado un caballete.

Le ofreció a Tazuna su ayuda para construir el puente, y todo se volvió más complicado. Nunca había pensado en _cómo_ construir puentes antes.

La mayor parte de esta información que recogió escuchando a Tazuna hablar a los trabajadores y las conversaciones entre los propios trabajadores.

También había unos cuantos quejándose de Gatō. Al parecer, la situación se había vuelto mucho peor en el momento en que Tazuna había desaparecido. Los precios de los alimentos subieron porque los suministros se redujeron de nuevo. El almacén de alguien se había quemado bajo circunstancias sospechosas. El puesto de comida de alguien había sido cargado de impuestos adicionales. Una docena de hombres de Gatõ se habían emborrachado en el bar del pueblo y comenzaron una pelea el bar que terminó con unos pocos lugareños gravemente heridos y dos muertos. El médico local había sido llamado a una ciudad portuaria en la costa y no había podido regresar.

Tazuna escuchó sombríamente y les ofreció la esperanza que podía. Era un aliento estrafalario y terso, pero era lo que les daba esperanza. Esas personas lo miraron. Confiaban en que su puente mejoraría las cosas. Tazuna no era el Daymio o el anciano de la aldea ni nada parecido, pero podría haberlo sido.

La ciudad era bulliciosa, pero no en un buen sentido. Había mendigos con letreros y niños corriendo sin zapatos, hambrientos. La gente estaba… de pie… todo el tiempo. Y las tiendas estaban casi vacías. Sólo unos cuantos ejemplos lamentables de verduras a precios escandalosos. Tazuna trajo el mínimo alimento que alimentaría a siete personas, ya que el le dijo que buscaría su propia comida e incluso entonces el precio estaba más allá de lo que costaría alimentar a 20 personas en un respetable restaurante en Konoha.

Era por eso que estaba en el bosque.

Volvió a guardar el libro. Y saco lo que había en una de sus Runas.

Eran unas… bolsas… normales, estaban hechas de tela café. Eran casi 20 bolsas llenas y de tamaño mediano llenas de semillas.

Tenía varias cosas en sus Runas, además de armas, medicamentos y demás. Por eso había ido al bosque, además de para dormir.

Puso las bolsas en el suelo, mientras miraba los arboles a su alrededor, debido a los muchos que eran, hacer un plantío o huerto sería algo difícil debido a las hojas que tapaban la luz solar y los nutrientes de la tierra.

Por eso, era que el sabía bien de botánica.

Saco una flecha y arco de sus Runas, y la apunto hacía el cielo, tensando su arco, la flecha brillo en un color dorado mientras era convertida en un Astra.

— **Agneyastra:** _O Agni, se el fuego_ _— susurro Naruto lanzando el proyectil al cielo._

Agni, dios del fuego. Su Astra era capaz de crear llamas enormes y tan calientes como el sol de la magnitud que su usuario quiera.

30 metros cuadrados eran suficientes. Usar las llamas de Amaterasu hubiera sido menos difícil, pero no las controlaba con la exactitud como para poder extinguir el fuego después. Además de que solo 2 eran capaces de quemar y lo hacían a temperaturas que quemaban el oxigeno.

El pelirrojo vio como el fuego se extendía los 30 metros antes de volver a sacar otra flecha— **Varunastra:** _O Varuna, sea la fuerza._

Varuna, dios del agua, su Astra descargada liberaría volúmenes torrenciales de agua. Un contrarrestador para Agneyastra.

La lanzo al cielo, viendo como explotaba en el oscuro firmamento mientras una lluvia cubría el fuego de su otro Astra, apagándolo.

Naruto vio el suelo quemado que quedo a su alrededor, lo cual no era necesariamente malo, los nutrientes de los árboles quemados servirían para hacer crecer los demás árboles.

Usando su aeroikinesis disperso las cenizas. Saco las semillas de las bolsas y comenzó a plantarlas.

Con una velocidad como la suya no se tardo más de 10 minutos, y al terminar, puso una mano en el suelo.

Las Llamas Sagradas de Amaterasu, más concretamente la Llama Dorada, además de curar heridas y males de cualquier tipo, podía hacer que la vida se nutriese, por ejemplo; haciendo que las plantas creciesen y el suelo se nutriese.

Con el brillo dorado de esas llamas refulgiendo en sus ojos, Naruto Okami, simplemente sonrió viendo las plantas crecer.

 _En la noche_

La respiración agitada y alterada se escuchaba por los bosques, el eco de los sonidos de los pasos retumbaba por los solitarios dejando escuchar los chapoteos del agua que dejaba a su paso.

 _ **V**_ ** _en…_**

Un estremecimiento pasó por todo el cuerpo de aquel chico que miraba con atención en todas direcciones para buscar a su perseguidor, la frustración y enojo recorrían su cansado cuerpo así como su mente que colapsaría en cualquier momento.

N ** _o hay lugar a donde ir…_**

—Déjame en paz— la voz del joven ordeno llena de ira y enojo sin tener en cuenta la dirección ya que la misteriosa voz parecía provenir de todos lados.

 _ **A**_ ** _quí no hay lugar en donde esconderte…_**

Las pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a sobresalir en su rostro, bajando lenta y dolorosamente por su cuerpo, provocando una espectral sensación de frío y miseria. No obstante esa terrorífica sensación no se podía comparar con lo que sentía muy dentro de si, esa sensación de increíble enojo superaba cualquier cosa.

El seguía corriendo sin dirección fija, pero sin importar cuanto siguiera parecía que nunca escaparía de aquellos pasillos los cuales parecían formar tétricas visiones de el mismo y su aparente vida.

—Maldición— una vez mas el joven dijo solo para ser detenido bruscamente al caer al piso por un coletazo.

Ahora su cuerpo estaba totalmente agotado y humedecido por el agua que cubría ese extraño lugar, el solamente podía respirar con cansancio buscando tranquilizarse al no encontrar ninguna salida.

Varias gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro cayendo lentamente al momento que se deslizaban por su nariz a la pequeña porción de agua de ese lugar.

El hombre no pudo evitar ver la imagen que se reflejaba en esa difusa y oscuras aguas, la imagen de aquel niño pelirrojo de ojos azules que era hace tantos años, en esos años en los que su vida parecía mejorar gracias a su padre.

Sin embargo pronto la imagen fue cambiando abruptamente, siendo remplazada por una versión nueva de si mismo, un hombre cansado y agotado de luchar contra lo inevitable, perseguido por los fantasmas y espectros del destino.

 ** _Naruto…_**

Una vez mas la voz comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente provocando que el pelirrojo comenzara a correr sin rumbo fijo una vez mas, sin poder evitar ver los recuerdos de su vida en cada rincón en donde giraba para escapar de ese monstruo que habitaba en su interior.

—¡Déjame en paz!— el joven grito enojado de ver todo aquello… solo para escuchar las risas demoníacas de una bestia sin alma.

Los pasos del Ojiazul siguieron hasta donde una misteriosa luz atrayente lo llevo, ahora se encontraba en una gran cámara donde se encontraban unos barrotes que en alguna ocasión tenían como propósito encerrar a un poderoso demonio.

Esa pequeña parte de su mente, apartada de su Reality Marble o de la biblioteca de su hermana, se suponía que debían encerrar a la ama de las serpientes. Tan parecidas a los que encerraban a las dos mitades del Kyuubi.

Pero ahora no eran mas que unas oxidadas y destruidas barras de metal, la destrucción del lugar dejaba ver el poder y la muerte, el único rastro de lo que anduvo preso ahí una vez eran unas marcas de serpiente…. Una norme serpiente.

— **Bienvenido Na-ru-to-kun—** una delicada voz se escucho justo detrás del chico, pero su miedo fue incapaz de mantenerlo alerta y fue apresado en una pared cercana por una fuerza misteriosa.

Naruto no pronunciaba palabra alguna, pues casi una decena de ojos le miraban fijamente.

Cerro los ojos soltando un suspiro, Yamata-no-Orochi era… juguetona y molesta.

Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver a una hermosa mujer de pelo negro enfrente suyo, su pelo de oscuridad, su figura sensual de pechos grandes con una copa E, anchas caderas, largas piernas y un gran y regordete trasero, unas medidas que enloquecerían a cualquier mortal… nada de eso tapado.

Pero sobre todo su rostro fino, lleno de maldad, la sonrisa en su rostro mostraba su placer de ver el enojo del chico, combinado con el éxtasis del placer, sus ojos mostraban ira, deseo y lujuria desenfrenada.

—Orochi— llamo Naruto con enojo

— **¿Haz venido a jugar con tu Orochi-chan, Naru?**

El tono sensual de las ultimas palabras de la serpiente fueron precedidas por millar de serpientes saliendo de todo su cuerpo.

Naruto miro eso con el ceño fruncido— **Raiton: Daunrōdo (Elemento Rayo: Descarga)** — alrededor del pelirrojo apareció un campo eléctrico que comenzó a expandirse, cortando y electrocutando a las serpiente.

— **¿Acaso crees que me mantendrías encerrada por siempre Naru?—** el demonio se burlo del hijo del Dios que le miraba fijamente **—. Yo soy una de las hijas del Dios Demonio Yamata, ni siquiera esas bestias de los Bijuu podrán conmigo—** casi al instante una oleada de energía de color rojo y negro rodeo a la mujer transformándola en la temible bestia Yamata no Orochi en todo su esplendor.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se redujeron al ver como el monstruo se abalanzo hacia el mandándolo a volar con increíble rapidez.

El espacio cambio, y ahora era un campo quemado con nubes negras y el cielo rojo.

Cayo con fuerza en el suelo, mientras que detrás suyo estaba una espada azul con decoraciones doradas.

— **Kukuku… ponte de pie Naruto-kun, aun no quiero que Shinigami te lleve al otro mundo—** una de las bocas de Orochi tomo al pelirrojo y lo puso de pie, mientras que el pelirrojo seguía impasible.

La serpiente gigante una vez mas retomo su forma humana, la bella mujer camino hacia Naruto y lo rodeo con sus serpientes de manera posesiva, al mismo tiempo su cuerpo rozaba al joven con necesidad y lujuria.

Los delicados brazos de Orochi rodearon el cuello del rubio y beso con pasión sus labios, dándole una inexplicable sensación de calor y dolor. El beso lentamente se volvió húmedo y fuerte, ella mordía el labio de Naruto haciendo que saliera sangre que lamía con sensualidad.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera continuar, una de las espadas floto del suelo y los separo, cortando unos cuantos cabellos de la pelinegra.

— **Pequeño bas** …— antes de poder insultarlo Naruto elevo la espada por encima de su cabeza mientras partículas doradas salían de la nada.

—¡CALIBURN!— exclamo bajando el arma mientras esta se agrietaba soltando un poderoso haz de energía dorada, lanzando a la mujer hacía atrás mientras se cubría con sus brazos la cara.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaban de nuevo en aquella alcantarilla, y la serpiente fue lanzada de nuevo detrás de los barrotes.

Vio con enojo como los barrotes lentamente comenzaban a repararse antes de volver a ver al pelirrojo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como una lanza roja con una aura de fuego del mismo color estaba en su mano.

— **¡GAÉ… BOLG!**

Como un misil lanzado por un jet, la lanza salió disparada a una descomunal velocidad.

Yamata-no-Orochi tomo nuevamente su verdadera forma mientras la lanza se acercaba a ella, pero antes de que pudiera esquivarla la lanza se clavo con fuerza en su pecho, perforándolo y mandándola hacía atrás.

Los barrotes se terminaron de reconstruir mientras Naruto daba la vuelta, caminando tranquilamente

… ** _Buenas noches, Na-ru-to-Kun_**

La voz de la bestia se escucho entre gruñidos y siseos, levanto su mirada por encima de su hombro, los ojos del Okami solo podían ver como la macabra sonrisa de la serpiente se formaba en todas sus cabezas, llenas de deseo y locura.

—Buenas noches… Orochi-chan— dijo el pelirrojo lamiendo sus labios justo donde la serpiente le mordió.

 _Al Día Siguiente_

Naruto se estiro viendo las personas correr por toda Nami.

Estaba… contento, genuinamente contento al ver como todos salían con alimentos de todo tipo.

Las tiendas estaban llenas de comida, desde carne hasta frutas y verduras. Pero no solo eran las tiendas, sino también eran las casas llenas de alimentos y demás cosas, incluso algunos hablaban de como sus casas y muebles habían sido reparados.

Todos los heridos y enfermos habían sido misteriosamente curados y ya estaban pululando por allí.

Lo que más le hizo feliz fueron los niños huérfanos. Mismos huérfanos que despertaron en una casa de madera por el bosque con comida y ropa, pero sin nadie viviendo en ella.

Él había hecho todo eso.

El huerto que había creado antes le dio los alimentos que entregar a las personas, además de tal vez ir a algunos países y pueblos cercanos para comprar los demás víveres que darle a las familias.

Los enfermos y heridos fueron simplemente curados con sus llamas doradas.

Y los huérfanos fueron tomados de las calles, y llevados a una casa construida por el, dejándoles alimentos, camas y un techo bajo el cual dormir.

Haber ayudado a tanta gente se sentía… bien. Tal vez era un defecto de tener la misma habilidad, pero Naruto tenía el mismo sueño que el portador original del Trace On.

Crear un mundo donde nadie derramase lagrimas.

Ser un héroe para todos.

Traerle paz a todos.

Después de todo _"¿Qué tiene de malo salvar a alguien?"_

Rio contento mientras llegaba a la casa de Tazuna, abriendo la puerta.

Pero, antes de abrirla completamente, escucho a alguien hablar.

La voz de Mito se escucho con facilidad—¡Era un muchacho, pero él era más bonito que yo!— ella grito, agitando sus brazos en el aire—Era tan raro, estaba buscando hierbas o algo así y me preguntó si yo era un ninja...

Su voz resonó. Y Naruto parpadeo. Algo de eso era muy familiar.

—Su nombre era Haku, él era bastante aseado, me preguntó si tenía gente preciada que proteger— Su voz se apagó pensativamente. Y Naruto suspiro aliviado

 _Estuvo cerca._

Eso era todo. No podría trabajar y preocuparse sobre Zabuza y Haku al mismo tiempo, no la habían atacado y no era como si la ubicación de Tazuna fuera secreta o algo así. El hecho de que Mito se _hubiera_ _topado_ con Haku significaba que no se había acercado a la casa, que era el punto principal de la guardia nocturna.

—¿Los tienes?— le pregunto Kakashi, siendo el a quien le informaba lo sucedido.

—¿Tengo qué?— Mito repitió, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Tienes gente amada a la que proteger?

Parecía algo confusa, pero sonrió—Por supuesto, están Jiji, mi familia, y Iruka-sensei y los Ichirakus y tú y yo supongo que incluso Sasuke y sobretodo Naruto-Nii.

 _¿Yo?_ El pelirrojo parpadeo, ignorando la extraña sensación en su pecho.

—Bueno, supongo que es mejor que te vuelvas más fuerte para protegerlos— le dijo el peliplata.

—¿Volverme más fuerte? ¿Para qué?— le cuestiono Mito.

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera responder, Naruto entro—Zabuza y su aliado los destrozaron, en más de un sentido— declaro entrando con varias bolsas de comida.

Mito se giro, y le vio con ojos desorbitados de sorpresa, su boca abierta de incredulidad al ver a su "hermano mayor" entrar y dejar las provisiones en la cocina.

—N-Naruto-N…

—Llámame hermano, y te cortare la lengua, Mito— declaro el pelirrojo sin siquiera voltearse. Mito le miro sorprendida, sin sentir ninguna hostilidad en esas palabras, solo pura honestidad.

No podía creerlo, estaba vivo… ¡Realmente estaba vivo!

—Veo que el Yondaime se tomo sus precauciones con Menma y tu, ¿eh?— dijo el Okami con algo de burla, recordando que miro los sellos de sus "hermanos" y que contenían las 2 mitades del Bijuu más fuerte.

Estaban más cerrados de lo normal, sin forma de acceder al Chakra del Kyuubi.

Era por eso que fueron destrozados por Zabuza y Haku.

Mito y Menma eran buenos, pero sin el Chakra del Bijuu no estaban más allá del nivel de un Chunin Medio o un Jounin bajo.

Seguramente Minato cerro con más fuerza el sello después de su combate al verlos descontrolarse.

 _No es como si importase ahora._

Las Runas Celestiales eran para los dioses lo que para los Uzumaki era el Fūinjutsu, podían hacer lo que quisiesen con ellos, pero las Runas eran capaces de afectar los Sellos a pesar de que estos no pudiesen hacer lo mismo.

Liberar un poco sus sellos para darles acceso al Chakra del Nueve Colas fue, relativamente, sencillo.

Mito camino hacía él, entre temblorosa y llorosa. Mirando como Naruto se levantaba y le miraba por encima del hombro.

Se vieron fijamente, azul y azul, viéndose. Uno con indiferencia y otro con añoranza.

—Si te me acercas un paso más. No responderé si te mato, Uzumaki— le gruño Naruto, congelando a la pelirroja a 4 pasos de él.

Termino de poner la comida en su lugar, y se giro, caminando a un lado de Mito, sin siquiera mirarla.

—Lo mismo va para ti, Menma— dijo el pelirrojo mirando por el marco de la puerta esos ojos morados que había aprendido a odiar con los años.

Menma salió lentamente, sujetando su estomago con una extraña sensación, pero que recordaba desde hace tiempo.

Naruto le miro fijamente, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacía la salida.

—¿Cómo estas vivo?— le pregunto el rubio, su voz no sonaba enojada o con odio, solo… sonaba como que quería saber el porque aquel _inútil_ que dejo casi muero estaba ileso enfrente suyo.

Repitiendo lo mismo que con Mito, miro a Menma por encima del hombro.

—El odio es por mucha le emoción más fuerte del ser humano, puedes morir y renacer, pero ni eso quitara el odio de tu alma, y mucho menos los años, solo te hacen querer vivir hasta el día que tengas la cabeza de quien odias en tus manos— declaro mientras su ojo azul se tornaba morado y miraba con un fuero interno que parecía taladrar el alma.

A pesar de que su cara siguiera impasible, sus ojos mostraban una ira y odio tal que parecían querer quemar el alma.

Menma lo miro fijamente, su cara mostraba una seriedad poco común y sus ojos estaban rojos y con la pupila rectangular cual felino.

—No tientes tu suerte, Namikaze— dijo Naruto formando una flama azul en su mano—. Para algo como yo, una cosa como tú, bueno... piensa qué sentirías si una bacteria se pusiera enfrente de ti y se pusiera graciosa— declaro el hijo del Dios Más Fuerte mientras la flama azul iluminaba tétricamente su cara.

》De los 4, al único que soporto es al Uchiha, y eso es por no conocerlo muy bien. Tú y Mito hicieron que mi vida fuera un infierno los primeros 10 años, Hatake no es diferente del resto de los de Konoha, ignorando por los "prodigios" hijos del Hokage.

Naruto pareció divertido al decir "prodigios"

A su máxima velocidad el podía ir a la misma velocidad que el Hiraishin de Minato… y eso era corriendo, aunque no sabía su limite actual.

El **Preminente Génesis** le permitía "evolucionar" sin fin, volviéndolo inmune a lo que le hirió y llevándolo más allá de sus limites, y a pesar de que solo lo activaba inconscientemente después de un combate como el de Eligos, los resultados eran muy claros.

Su limite en el uso del Noryokugan parecía haberse duplicado o hasta triplicado, y entre más tiempo tuviera, menos tendrían ambos.

Seguía y seguía mejorando, y al final, ninguno de los dos siquiera vería el momento en que tendrían una espada cortando sus gargantas.

—¿Por qué están haciendo todo esto?— pregunto una voz detrás de todos—. No importa lo que hagas— intervino una voz agria. La pequeña presencia que había estado arriba estaba ahora en el pasillo mirándolos, dándoles una primera mirada al nieto de Tazuna.

—¡Oh, Inari!— Tazuna llamó con un tono feliz, caminando hacía él—. Ahí estás. Ven y saluda a esta gente. Ellos son los que protegieron al abuelo.

—Gatō es demasiado fuerte. ¡Solo vas a morir!— dijo Inari, ignorando la presentación de Tazuna y mirando con enojo al Equipo 7 y especialmente a Naruto.

—Այսպիսով (Así que) ¿Qué tiene de malo? Chico— dijo Naruto poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos, ya más calmado—. Eso es lo que pasa con la vida. Nadie sale vivo. **La gente muere cuando es asesinada (*1)** — Naruto rio al decir eso—. Bueno, con ese momento alegre, Hatake, ¿haz pedido refuerzos?

—¿No me oíste?— el niño gritó con enojo—. ¡Gatō es muy fuerte!

—¿Qué hay con eso? "Cuando tu enemigo es más fuerte que ti tu tienes que ser más listo. El que sobrevive no es el más fuerte, sino el más apto— declaro el Okami con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada impasible.

Y escuchar a Naruto decir que lo hizo tan simple. ¿Por qué el problema fue más complicado que eso? Podría dar miles de razones por las que fue, pero Naruto llegó directamente al meollo del asunto.

—¡Voy a ser Hokage algún día!— Menma continuó y Naruto frunció los labios—. ¡Quienquiera que sea este tipo Gatō, no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra mí!

—Pff, ¿qué crees que eres? ¿Un héroe? No hay tales cosas como héroes— ese fue un gran desprecio de un niño tan pequeño. Naruto le frunció el ceño al niño con enojo—. Si no quieren morir, váyanse— el niño se giro para subir las escaleras.

—Si nos vamos— dijo el pelirrojo con calma, de manera razonable y calmada—. Entonces será tu abuelo quien muera.

Se congeló y les lanzó una mirada afligida y enojado, luego corrió hacia las escaleras, cerrando la puerta deslizándose detrás de él.

—Lo siento— dijo Tazuna, bajando la cara, avergonzado—. La opresión de Gatō contra el País de las Olas ha resultado en muchas cosas terribles. Ha sido difícil para mucha gente… incluido Inari.

—La gente reacciona de muchas maneras diferentes a los eventos traumáticos— le dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros—. Tratar de arrastrar a otros a la miseria con ellos es bastante común. La miseria ama la compañía.

Todos los miraron sorprendidos ante sus frías e indiferentes palabras.

—Además, se lo mostrare— dijo Naruto caminando hacía la puerta—. Los héroes existen.

Naruto tenía una definición especial un héroe.

Muchos de los héroes que terminaron en el trono de los héroes no eran del agrado del Okami, arrogantes como Perseus y Gilgamesh, lealmente estúpidos como Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, ambiciosos hasta la desesperación como Iskander, guerreros afligidos como Lancelot du Lac, Heracles y Sasaki Kojiru, monstruos como Gilles de Rias, Espartaco, y varios demonios eran un ejemplo claro de que aunque fueran unos monstruos aun al final se convirtieron en espíritus heroicos. No eran "héroes" verdaderos.

Diarmuid solo buscaba servir, Arturia era una… un rey con dones extraordinarios y con gran poder, Iskander fue un conquistador, Gilles de Rias fue un monstruo, Hassan-i-Sabbah fue un asesino, Lancelot fue un caballero caído y Gilgamesh un egocentrista. Y los otros del pasado buscaron fama, poder, tierras y más.

La lógica dictaba eso, el trono de los héroes no registra a héroes sino a humanos que son recordados aun después de sus muertes, humanos notables tanto buenos como malos e incluso normales e insignificantes.

En su mundo, había varias personas y ninjas que al morir fueron al trono de los héroes de una manera diferente, sus almas iban al mundo puro pero una parte de ellos, de sus mitos, sus hazañas y leyendas, iban al trono.

Sin embargo, no todos eran "no-héroes" para Naruto. Jeanne d'Arc, Karna, Fergus Mac Roich, el Espíritu Heroico EMIYA… ellos… eran verdaderos Héroes.

Estaba decidido a ser uno de esos héroes.

Sasuke podría no haber creído en héroes, pero creía en hacerse más fuerte. La actitud de Inari de "ríndete o morirás" era la antítesis de todo lo que él creía. Sasuke creía 'si te rindes, mueres'.

—¿Vas a ir a entrenar?— le pregunto al pelirrojo mientras este respondía con un seco "si" mientras seguía caminando.

Sasuke lo miro unos segundos, luego miro a su equipo, Menma estaba tratando de ir detrás de Naruto, siendo detenido por Mito y Kakashi solamente se recargo en una silla sin darle importancia a nada.

Corrió hacía el Okami en menos de 1 minuto.

 **Bosques de Konoha**

Si existía el infierno, Rin Nohara estaba en el definitivamente.

Aparentemente ahora era niñera de las 3 mocosas del demonio… que diga, de 3 "grandes" Kunoichis.

Pura mierda.

Sinceramente, le tenía rencor a su sensei por el hecho de ponerla en semejante equipo.

Satsuki Uchiha, heredera del Clan Uchiha y hermana gemela de Sasuke Uchiha, a diferencia de su hermano que no era un "prodigio natural" como Itachi, ella si lo era, cosa que hizo que la atención de sus padres fuera únicamente con ella, relegando al varón de los lideres del clan. El mayor problema que ella tenía era su "fangirlismo" con el hijo de su Sensei y de Kushina, Menma. Aunque con los años lo oculto bajo una mascara de frialdad.

Sakura Haruno, posiblemente su mayor problema, era que la chica era una fangirl total. Al diablo su asquerosamente bueno control de Chakra, y su inteligencia avanzada no valían nada con su mentalidad.

Y finalmente, Yakumo Kurama, heredera del clan con el mismo nombre…a decir verdad, la chica era la más tranquila… demasiado a decir verdad… okey no había dicho muchas palabras en todo lo que se conocían.

 _¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto…? Ah, ya recuerdo._

 **Flashback**

Rin camino por los pasillos de la torre Hokage, acababa de tener una misión de Rango C en la que su equipo se estuvo peleando… como siempre.

Tenía varios papeles en mano que eran los informes de las misiones, pero antes de llegar a la habitación de su Sensei escucho una frase que la sorprendió.

—¿¡De verdad me dices que interceptaste un mensaje de los Nukenin de Kakashi sobre Naruto!?

Esa oración entera le sorprendió, pues desde hace años que habían parado de buscarlo sin parar.

—Así es, según sus palabras, los intercepto por un lago en los bosques entre Hi no Kuni y Nami no Kuni, y ataco a Menma y Mito dejándolos inconscientes, sin embargo, también ayudo a sanar a Kakashi después de su pelea con Zabuza.

Okey, oficialmente estaba perdida, ¿Cuándo el equipo 7 fue a Nami? ¿¡Zabuza Momochi los intercepto!? ¿¡Naruto ataco a Menma y Mito!? Esa ultima no le sorprendía tanto.

Se detuvo de pensar dejando que Jiraiya volviera a hablar— Pero esa no es la razón por la cual he regresado a la aldea. He recibido una información que tal vez te interese. Parece ser que hace unos años se formó un grupo llamado Akatsuki, todos ellos son ninjas renegados rango S provenientes de distintas aldeas.

— ¿Sabes cuál es su propósito?

—Parece ser que quieren reunir a todas las bestias con cola, y esto quiere decir a los Jinchūrikis de las mismas. No sé todavía con qué propósito, pero nada bueno saldrá de esto. Minato, irán por Mito y Menma, y pueden aprovechar esta oportunidad. Incluso creo que podrían llegar a reclutar a Naruto

—…Tengo… un plan de… contingencia por si eso pasa— dijo Minato en un tono entre cauteloso y arrepentido, Jiraiya lo miro confuso antes de que su alumno volviera a hablar—. ¿Pero que hay acerca de Naruto?

Jiraiya sonrió y contestó—. ¡Je! No se como pero según Kakashi el mocoso esta como nuevo, además de que si noqueo a Mito y Menma debe de ser fuerte.

 _Eso puede ser un problema… pero bueno…_

—Hay algo más, Sensei. Planeo enviar al equipo de Rin como apoyo para ellos y traer a Naruto devuelta— Minato explico, mientras Rin tenía el ceño fruncido. 0 + 0 = 0. Simplificado, ambos equipos eran malos entre si, no ayudaría en nada.

—¿Recuerdas el atentado en Suna?

—¿El de un ser que barrio el piso con el Kazekage pero que un niño de 16 años pudo vencer? Claro, todos los países se enteraron, y de no ser por los destrozos de Suna me reiría de Rasa.

—¿Qué tan fuerte crees que era ese chico?

—No lo se, Rasa podría luchar darle algo de pelea difícil a Kushina, y eso no es poco. Para que alguien barriera el piso con él, y que un niño de 16 años le ganara a ese alguien, tendría que estar a mi nivel.

—Okey, no se como te tomaras esto, pero ese niño… era Naruto.

 **Fin Flashback**

Rin suspiro mientras oía a Satsuki y Sakura peleaban… por 15va vez… en los últimos 8 minutos.

Por lo menos ese chico Naruto era bastante fuerte, ya que, de ser así, no tendrían muchos problemas.

Es decir, no muchos sobrepasaban el rango de poder de un Kage.

 **Bosques de Nami**

Un enorme ser de casi 3 metros, con unas enormes piernas de caballo, con un torso rojo y musculoso lleno de cicatrices y marcas tribales negras junto con brazos del mismo color que terminaban en unas garras de 3 dedos y una cara de caballo y un cabello blanco y largo con 5 protuberancias en formas de colas caminaba por los bosques del país de las olas.

Sus pasos sonoros y graves se oían por todo el bosque, en una letanía constante y macabra.

— **Esa presencia de energía cósmica esta muy cerca** — dijo el ser parecido a un caballo mientras olfateaba el aire— **. Tiene el mismo aroma que el Dios Izanagi… sin embargo, parece mezclado con otra cosa.**

El enorme "caballo antropomórfico" tenía una voz grave pero sabía caminaba hacía donde sentía los rastros de aquella a conglomeración de energía, y no había el menor rastro de miedo en sus pasos.

Después de todo, el era uno de un simple demonio más de la "camada", era de los Demonios más poderosos de todos.

El era el Demonio que controlaba la Gravedad, una de las fuerzas fundamentales del universo.

Uno de los demonios que estaban vivos cuando los cielos y el inframundo se separaron.

Uno de los demonios que lucho contra el mismísimo Omnipotente, Izanagi-no-Okami

Uno de los Demonios que lucho contra su antiguo rey, el Dios Demonio Yamata, y ayudo en su sellado.

Después de todo.

El era **Borrogas, el Grande Entre la Oscuridad.**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 _Naruto aparece de espaldas con una chica de cabello negro a su espalda, los ojos del pelirrojo brillando en el tono morado del Noryokugan mientras detrás suyo se miraban imágenes de él y ella cuando recién se conocieron._

 **Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi / Un reloj descompuesto graba la vida**

 **koboreteku kioku no suna / Con la arena de los recuerdos derramándose**

 **Mebaeta omoi made / Hasta los sentimientos que surgieron**

 **Nee konna ni akkenaku kiete shimau no / oye, ¿desaparecerán así de rápido?**

 **I wish I was there / Desearía estar ahí**

 _Naruto cierra los ojos mientras un par de lagrimas caen de sus ojos, cuando los abrió estos ahora eran de color amarrillo con la pupila rasgada._

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni / Para no perder nada de nuevo**

 **watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart" / me olvidaré y "reiniciaré" desde el principio**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Espero que la tristeza que te destruye**

 **kimi wo kudaku kono kanashimi ga / termine algún día**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De nuevo aparece Naruto en medio del océano, lentamente hundiéndose en el agua mientras 2 anillos en sus manos brillaban con fuerza_

" _No he llegado hasta aquí para morirme de esta manera"_

 **My time is spinning around / Mi tiempo esta girando**

 **Your deep blue eyes / Tus ojos de un negro intenso**

 **I forgot what time it is / Olvidé que hora es**

 **And our memories are gone...? / ¿Y nuestros recuerdos se fueron...?**

 _Susano'o miraba de manera despreciativa a un hombre rubio con una gran barba y ojos azules mientras este lo miraba con tristeza y melancolía._

 _Alzando su mano, creo en ella una lanza de truenos que le lanzo con toda su fuerza._

 **Amai kaori hanatsu / La trampa llamada remembranza**

 **tsuioku to iu na no wana / libera una dulce fragrancia**

 **sasoware toraware / llamándote, atrapándote**

 **naze aragaemo sezu mata oborete shimau no / ¿por qué te complaces de nuevo sin oponer resistencia?**

 **I wish you were here / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Amaterasu aparece en medio de Konoha, moviendo sus pies de manera algo infantil antes de pararse de la barandilla en la que estaba sentada mientras miraba como el sol era cubierto por la luna y las nubes de tormenta_

 **Oh, never close your eyes / Oh, nunca cierres tus ojos**

 **Searching for a true fate / Buscando un destino real**

 **dokoka kieta ano nukumori wo / Sigo persiguiendo esa calidez que desapareció**

 **oikake tsuzukete miushinau "Restart" / en algún lugar, perdí de vista el "reinicio"**

 **So, let us try again / Así que, déjanos intentar de nuevo**

 **From the very first time / Desde la primera vez**

 **"kitto kitto" sou yatte ima mo / "Seguramente, seguramente" de esa forma incluso ahora**

 **munashii wa wo kaiteru / dibujaré un circulo vacío**

 **For now, see you again / Por ahora, mirate de nuevo**

 _Tsukuyomi miraba enfrente de ella a un moribundo y sangrante Naruto que le devolvía la mirada, morado chocando contra morado antes de que la albina se acercase a él y lo agarrase de las mejillas._

 **...fading in, fading out... / …Apareciendo, desapareciendo…**

 _El pelirrojo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras devolvía el beso._

 **I wish we were there / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Naruto miraba la gema azul en su mano mientras una mujer de pelo gris con ojos morados detrás suyo miraba el reflejo de ambos con tristeza._

 _Pues los ojos de cada uno brillaban en un color amarrillo putrefacto._

 **Ano hibi ni wa modorenai / Esos días no regresaran**

 **toki wa tsuyoku kanashiku tsuyoku / El tiempo simple, simplemente avanzará**

 **tada tada susunde yuku dake "Restart" / fuerte, triste, fuertemente, y yo "reinicio"**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 **furikaeranai sonna tsuyosa wo / Todos actúan como si tuvieran la fuerza**

 **daremo minna enjiteiru / para no mirar atrás**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De repente, el sol sale, iluminando toda la colina de pasto verde mientras Naruto elevaba la mirada al cielo._

 _Los ojos dorados de Izanagi chocaron con los suyos mientras estaba rodeado por los Kotoamatsukami_

 **And we'll start / Y empezaremos**

 **Waiting for a new day / Esperando por un nuevo día**

 **kimi to... / contigo...**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Kienaide ah... / no desaparezcas ah...**

 _Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra su padre lanzando un fuerte grito de guerra._

 _Izanagi levanto el puño, chocándolo contra el de su hijo._

 _Y luego todo se quedo en_ ** _Soledad_** _._

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **(*1) "People die if they are killed" Traducción de la idiotez que dice Shirou en la ruta Fate :v**

 **Perdón por no contestar reviews esta vez, pero a cambio de eso el cap esta extra largo, además de que debido a problemas con la UNI tardare en actualizar mis otros fics.**

 **Perdón, pero esta será mi ultima actualización en un laaaaargo rato… o unos 20 o 15 días.**


	11. Lucha sin Paralelo

**Opening Full Metal Alchemist Broterhood "Again"**

 _Naruto aparece sentado en una roca en medio de un valle de flores blancas mientras llovía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

 **kono omoi wo keshitesmau niwa / ¿Por qué sabiendo cuan larga es la vida me deprimo con facilidad?**

 _Naruto abre lo ojos, mostrando como el Noryokugan brillaba en ellos justo cuando la lluvia se detuvo._

 **Mada jinsei nagai desho / Quiero empezar de nuevo**

 _Susano'o, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi aparecen junto con la gran sombra de los Kotoamatsukami detrás de ellos._

 **Yarinokoshiteru koto / Terminar lo inconcluso**

 _Un gigante ser de cabello blanco con 6 ojos morados en el pecho pero sin ninguno en la cara sonreía con crueldad mientras en sus manos sostenía los cadáveres de Hiruko y Awashima._

 **Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku / Que irónico es vivir motivando a otros sin querer seguir**

 _Aparece Naruto en medio del campo árido del Unlimited Blade Works rodeado de espadas y sentado en el suelo._

 **Ano koro mitainittite modoritai wake ja nai no / Tropezando con otros por caminar**

 _En imágenes que aparecen detrás suyo se miran todos los momentos tristes que paso en Konoha_

 **Nakushitekita sora wa sagashiteru / Con sueños sin poder lograr**

 _De repente todas las imágenes se rompen mientras una mano enguantada le tocaba el hombro y lo hacía voltear._

 **Wakatte kuremasu youni / No es que quiera arrepentirme**

 _Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules le sonreía dulcemente a Naruto mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa._

 **Gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao wa yameteyo / Solo quiero recuperarlo (¡Mi cielo azul!)**

 _De repente, la chica desaparece, dejando a Naruto solo en medio de un enorme paramo negro mientras su sonrisa lentamente caía y lagrimas comenzaban a caerle de los ojos._

 **Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo / No quiero ver en tu reflejo.**

 _Aparece un hombre peliazul con una lanza llena de púas sonriendo con ansias de un pelea. A su lado estaban 1 hombre pelinegro con armadura del mismo color cruzado de brazos. Una mujer rubia de ojos rojos sonriendo sádicamente mientras estaba sentada en un gigantesco ser de cabello castaño largo y púas en su espalda._

 **Utto kurushiku seottekunda / Esa expresión abnegada de sacrificio (Entiéndelo)**

 _Naruto aparece enfrente de ellos con sus ojos teniendo un tono morado con una flor en espiral._

 **Deguchi mienai kanjoumeiro ai / De nadie más, no, fueron los pecados**

 _Sacando de su espalda una enorme espada con los Kanjis de "sentimiento" inscritas en ella se lanzo contra ellos mientras sus ojos se volvían azules._

 **Dare wo matteruno / Deberé de cargar con esta culpa**

 _Desenvainando la hoja, Naruto fue cubierto por una esfera dorada con anillos negros girando rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que se desvanecieran y mostrasen a Naruto con el cabello mucho más largo y de color rubia con mechas azules y rojas junto con varias correas en su ropa._

 **Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta youni / ¿Cómo escapo de esta culpa? Si esperándote estoy**

 _Izanagi aparece caminando hacía una Izanami ataviada con el manto de la Akuma no Megami mientras detrás de ellos un enorme Susano'o de Chakra azul y un enorme zorro naranja de 9 colas se posicionaban para pelear entre ellos_

 **Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo / Todo se me escapo de las manos**

 _Naruto aparece de rodillas, mirando una tumba mientras llovía, mientras las imágenes de un fénix, una tortuga, un dragón, un tigre y una serpiente de ocho cabezas estaban detrás suyo._

 **Nani kara nogaretainda / Y sigo pensando en ese daño**

 _Naruto aparece peleando contra Sasuke, Mito y Menma, teniendo los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras le daba una patada trasera a Sasuke con la pierna izquierda y con la pierna izquierda pateaba a Menma_

 **Genjitsu tte yatsu / ¡Y no puedo encontrar la salida de esta ilusión!**

 _Izanagi aparece enfrente de los Kotoamatsukami mientras sus hijos estaban entre ellos, preparándose para atacar a su padre antes de que Naruto apareciera de repente entre ellos._

 **Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte / ¿Cuál es el motivo porque aun vivo?**

 _Aparecen Minato y Kushina, la Uzumaki llorando encima de una pequeña y quemada camisa mientras el Yondaime miraba tristemente la ventana._

 **Sakebitaku naru yo kikoeteimasuka / Cada día mis recuerdos se van perdiendo**

 _Naruto aparece de nuevo en el campo de flores blancas_

 **Bunan ni nante yatterarenaikara / Nada es como antes, perdí toda seguridad**

 _La lluvia era más fuerte que antes, pues un enorme rayo cayo justo detrás de Naruto, agitándole el cabello por el viento._

 **Dakara tsuyoku naritai (i'am on the way) / Me deprimo con facilidad (Buscando el camino)**

 _Naruto de repente, abrió los ojos._

 **Natsukashiku naru / Por que sabiendo cuan larga es la vida**

 _En vez del Noryokugan o sus ojos azules, los ojos de Naruto eran amarillos con la pupila con una hendidura junto con un anillo negro alrededor_

 **Konna itami mo kangei jan / Me enfrentare a mi debilidad**

 _Y la lluvia se detuvo_

 **Capitulo 11**

 **Lucha sin paralelo**

Naruto tenía que admitirlo, el Uchiha era terco, terco como… un Uchiha… pero multiplicado por 10.

Había entrenado con el porque estaba aburrido y no pensaba mucho sobre tener un compañero de entrenamiento o no.

Primero estaban sus distintos estilos de pelea que chocaron entre si.

Sasuke usaba una versión propia del Puño Interceptor, que normalmente necesitaba del Sharingan o se dejaría demasiadas aberturas, pero en el caso de él, dejaba esas aperturas y le permitía a su oponente usarlas para que cuando atacase interceptar sus golpes.

Él, por otro lado, usaba un estilo de combate llamado **Kalaripayattu,** un estilo de combate hindú enseñado por su padre en el que se entrenaban multitud de cosas, como los combates con armas de distintos tipos y desarmado, que le tardo 6 años en aprender.

El **Kalaripayattu** es un arte marcial indio. Fue institucionalizado por dos sabios eruditos en dos distintas corrientes, Shree Dev Sutri Patanjali quien impuso dentro de esta doctrina toda la parte vestibular que antecede a la formación ritualista y yóguica, y Sripada ShriVallabha, quien estableció todos los movimientos de conducta, y las formaciones estratégicas al mando de ofensiva y defensiva grupal formando las primeras filas de ejércitos de la isla de Kerala al sur de la India.

La palabra Kalaripayatu procede de dos grandes principios bélicos y espirituales: _Atma Sipahi_ (el espíritu manda al cuerpo) y _Bura Trupachandral_ (el adversario es vencido retornando contra él su propia fuerza).

El entrenamiento en este arte marcial está compuesto de cuatro frases progresivas: ejercicios de control corporal, armas de madera, armas de metal y combate desarmado. También forman parte de él una vertiente sanadora, practicada por el maestro, y otra religiosa y ritualística.

El Kalaripayattu esta íntimamente regido por la adoración a ciertos dioses del hinduismo, tal es el caso de Kali, Chandi, y Durga, diosas que tienen fuertes simbolismos sobre actos bélicos y divinos.

Se monta una relevancia metafórica en donde se marca que el Kalaripayatu es la danza de una golondrina que pica desde lo alto del cielo, el tigre que lacera la piel y rasga los músculos, rompiendo huesos, y la serpiente que ondula, hipnotiza, muerde, envenena y mata.

Los antiguos Maestros de dicho estilo de combate, que vivían en total armonía con la naturaleza, estudiaron y observaron los movimientos de numerosos animales y aprendieron de todas las criaturas vivientes sus posiciones de ataque y de defensa. De esto nació el Kalaripayattu. Un estilo de combate que luchaba como si fueras parte de la naturaleza, incluso más que un usuario de Senjutsu.

Es el arte marcial madre, de donde provinieron todas las técnicas refinadas y especializadas, enseñadas por las demás Artes Marciales. También es considerado históricamente dentro del Sikhismo como arte marcial madre de la Gatka (arte marcial sikh).

Lo que sigue es aún más espectacular: bajo la alta dirección del Maestro. Los alumnos chorreando de sudor van a entrenarse con las diversas y numerosas armas del Kalaripayattu. Entre los puñales, los sables y los bastones, además del urimi, un tipo de espada-látigo hecha de tres cintas de tres centímetros de ancho y dos metros de largo. Practicando también las técnicas de ataque de los puntos vitales, golpear, agarrar o picar para neutralizar al adversario. Según sus estudios de biología, estos puntos son los puntos de unión de los vasos sanguíneos, de los ligamentos y de los circuitos nerviosos.

Ahora mismo, Naruto barrio con una pierna los pies de Sasuke, haciéndolo caer antes de girar cuando Naruto trato de pisar justo donde cayo.

 _Solo dos tomoes… arreglemos eso._

Pensó al ver los ojos de Sasuke con un tono rojo y con 2 tomoes en cada ojo… quizá sacar una tercera no estaría de más.

El pelinegro estaba sudando bastante, y abrió los ojos al ver como varias espadas se materializaban alrededor del pelirrojo. Mismas espadas que Naruto lanzo contra él.

Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, esquivo varias espadas que terminaron encajadas en el piso. Corrió más mientras saltaba en una tan grande como él y bastante ancha antes de tomar una que casi le corta la cara para lanzarle un tajo descendente al Okami.

Este camino hacía atrás sin problemas, su velocidad mucho más grande que la de él hacía que todo se viera siempre en cámara lenta.

Miraba a Sasuke con una sonrisa, y este le miraba frustrado.

 _ **Jūryokuido: Yusō Supēsu (Pozo de Gravedad: Transportación Espacial)**_

La rama de las dimensiones también le daba control sobre la gravedad, y ese control permitía llegar al punto de doblar el espacio.

El espacio y el tiempo eran conceptos unidos entre si. Manipulando uno se manipulaba el otro.

El espacio se distorsiono un segundo antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta de que estaban cayendo de cabeza hacía el suelo, a unos 30 metros del suelo.

— **Trace… On.**

Decenas de espadas aparecieron alrededor de Naruto, quien apunto todas contra Sasuke.

Los ojos rojos del Uchiha se abrieron mientras aterrizaba en el suelo, esquivo una larga espada dorada y azul enjoyada haciéndose hacía abajo, esquivo una especie de espada roja curvada haciéndose a un lado y salto para evitar que dos falcatas le cortasen las piernas.

Sin embargo, prontamente vinieron una cantidad tan enorme de espadas que no pudo calcular su cantidad.

Varias de ellas le terminaron cortando sin parar en diferentes partes del cuerpo, rasgando su ropa y manchando su cuerpo de sangre.

Soltando un gruñido al sentir sus ojos pulsar, agarro una espada azul con los bordes plateados y puntos blancos en todo su filo, simulando estrellas.

La uso para tratar de desviar los golpes, pero en los primeros ataques noto que la espada se fracturaba cada vez más.

Miro nuevamente a Naruto, haciéndose a un lado esquivando a _**Caladbolg**_ por centímetros y lanzándole el arma que tenía.

Sin embargo, vio a Naruto que de repente había creado un arco entre sus manos, en el cual habían 4 flechas apuntándole— **Nagaastra:** _Oh Naga, sea mi arma._

 _Le oyó susurrar eso antes de que las flechas brillasen y se lanzasen contra él._

 _—¡Agh!— soltó Sasuke cuando las flechas se clavaron en su carne, pero noto que no eran flechas lo que le atravesaron, eran serpientes que le mordieron en brazos y piernas._

 _En menos de 1 segundo Naruto volvió a aparecer enfrente suyo. Una especie de espada curvada, pareciendo una media luna, estaba en su mano._

 _—_ **Chandrahas:** _Sonrisa de la Luna_ _— Sasuke pudo ver el ataque acercándose, a una velocidad descomunal, la hoja curva decayendo apuntando a su cuello._

 _La cosa era que_ _podía_ _verlo. Y aun más, pudo hacer la espalda hacía atrás para esquivar el golpe._

 _Se sostuvo con las manos en el piso y comenzó a saltar para ganar distancia._

 _Antes de tener a Naruto enfrente suyo… una gota de sudor bajo por su mejilla al ver la hoz negra del pelirrojo a centímetros de su frente._

 _Naruto vio, con algo de atención el tercer Tomoe aparecido en los ojos del Uchiha, pero además de eso, sonrío con burla—¿Asustado Uchiha?— le pregunto divertido._

 _Sasuke parpadeo, y el pelirrojo noto como sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, y su ceño se fruncía con fuerza—Cierra la boca— y seguidamente, se cruzo de brazos._

 _De manera prácticamente igual, Okami se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa._

 _No la necesito para que me escuches._

 _Sasuke se giro a los lados al oír esa voz venir de su propia mente—¿Qué demonios…?— susurro algo nervioso._

 _No te asustes tanto, es una cosa que aprendía a hacer con el tiempo, telepatía, telekinesis, aprendí a controlarlos por mi cuenta y en un mes ya tengo un montonón de técnicas psíquicas._

 _El pelinegro vio como Naruto le sonreía divertido—¿Cómo… cuales?— pregunto, y se puso nervioso al ver como la sonrisa del Ojiazul se tornaba sádica._

 _Como explosiones psiónicas, que son estas._

Naruto puso dos dedos en su frente, Sasuke se tenso antes de que un haz de energía multicolor saliera de la frente del pelirrojo.

—¡AAAAHHH!— grito con dolor cuando la onda de energía le golpeo directamente en la cabeza, mandándolo hacía atrás, totalmente noqueado con una expresión de dolor en la cara.

—Bien, la cabeza no le exploto— dijo Naruto casualmente… antes de ver la nariz de Sasuke soltar un poco de sangre—. Al menos no totalmente.

Sin más que pensar, agarro a Sasuke del tobillo y comenzó a llevarlo cargado en el hombre, de cabeza.

Sinceramente, estaba seguro que ahora podría barrer totalmente el piso con Eligos que hace 1 mes.

Había descubierto que había comenzado a desarrollar una leve capacidad telequinética y psíquica, dotándole de telepatía y telekinesis que habían crecido con cada día. No era tan raro, su hermana Tsukuyomi también tenía habilidades psíquicas.

Dichas habilidades fueron heredadas de su padre, y que igualmente una raza que descendía de él poseía.

Los Benzaiten, o como eran llamados en la actualidad, los Ootsutsuki.

Esos alienígenas que viajaron de planeta en planeta fueron originalmente creados por los dioses como "prototipos" de los humanos que se revelarían contra ellos después de que una de sus integrantes comiera un fruto del árbol y blablablá.

La técnica era un Uchujutsu llamado: Shinshinshū (心身宗, el credo de la mente y del cuerpo y la secta del espíritu y la existencia) es un tipo único de arte y la energía utilizada por el clan Ootsutsuki en sus inicios, que surge de sus poderosas mentes y cuerpos. A diferencia de Ninjutsu y Ninshū , no implica el uso de Chakra en absoluto y es una forma completamente diferente de energía en total.

Utilizando el arte de Shinshinshū, los Benzaiten pueden tener acceso a varias capacidades mentales, como Telekinesis y visión compartida entre otros, y las capacidades físicas, como la inmensa y enorme la durabilidad y la velocidad, y la invulnerabilidad limitada entre otros atributos. Shinshinshū se logra sincronizando las energías mentales de la mente con las energías físicas del cuerpo, potenciando a los demás hasta que se alcanza un estado unificado. Una vez alcanzado, el practicante puede acceder a las energías astrales, lo que le permite realzarse de manera casi literal de la forma que le parezca más adecuada.

Había aprendido a hacer las siguientes cosas gracias a eso:

 **Ilusión telepática** : habilidad para crear ilusiones telepáticas realistas y hacer que las personas experimenten eventos que en realidad no están ocurriendo.

 **Camuflaje telepático** : habilidad para enmascararse a sí mismo y la presencia de otras personas de quienes lo rodean. Puede disfrazarse telepáticamente, haciendo que su apariencia a los que le rodean sea bastante diferente (cambiando la apariencia de la ropa, así como los disfraces más complicados).

 **Explosión mental** : capacidad de colocar grandes cantidades de información en otra mente.

 **Control mental** : capacidad de controlar las mentes de los demás con la mera concentración. Este poder también puede permitirle cerrar por completo la mente de muchas personas, haciendo que parezca como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

 **Posesión mental** : capacidad de poseer la mente de otro y usar el cuerpo de ese ser como propio.

 **Alteración mental** : capacidad de alterar las mentes de los demás por la fuerza de la voluntad.

 **Amnesia mental** : capacidad de causar la pérdida de recuerdos particulares y la amnesia en otra persona o incluso en un grupo de personas. Lo suficientemente potente como para hacer que una persona tenga una parálisis mental total.

 **Escudo psiónico** : capacidad de erigir un escudo psíquico para la protección del telépata y de otras mentes que es suficiente para protegerlo de otros telépatas. En resumen, se refiere a la construcción de bloques mentales que impiden el libre acceso a la mente consciente y subconsciente de alguien.

 **Explosiones psiónicas** : puede proyectar rayos de fuerza psiónica que no tienen efectos físicos pero que pueden afectar la mente de la víctima para causar dolor o pérdida de conciencia a la víctima e incluso matar a un adversario.

 **Proyección astral** : capacidad de viajar astralmente y comunicarse con otros astralmente a través de su propia voluntad, o mediante el contacto con los pensamientos y recuerdos de los demás. En el reino astral, puede usar sus poderes para crear objetos "ectoplasmáticos". Esta habilidad había vuelto un poco inútil la misma habilidad que tenía el Hirakudō de no ser porque las proyecciones astrales de la rama de la iluminación podía interaccionar con lo físico.

 **Detección mental** : puede percibir la presencia de otro humano dentro de un vasto pero aún indefinido radio de sí mismo al percibir las distintivas radiaciones mentales emitidas por dicho ser.

 **Telekinesis** : Telekinéticamente, Naruto es capaz de controlar muy bien los objetos; puede desmontar dispositivos complejos de forma explosiva (separando hasta el último componente, como tornillos, tuercas, placas de circuitos, etc.) y ensamblar dispositivos complejos de la misma manera. Esto también le ha permitido alcanzar conciencia y control sobre objetos tan pequeños como electrones individuales en un átomo. Por ejemplo, podría detectar si un sello era hermético, o no, al verificar la presencia de moléculas de oxígeno penetrantes. Incluso pudo detectar y discernir moléculas de oxígeno individuales, y determinar el peso atómico de las moléculas, por la cantidad de átomos presentes. En niveles más grandes, puede levitar grandes pesos, en toneladas, pero no había probado su límite.

 **Picos psiónicos** : capacidad de crear picos psiónicos destructivos que destruyen los objetos físicos con los que las espinas entran en contacto.

 **Campos de fuerza** : capacidad de crear escudos de fuerza de protección que podrían desviar incluso los ataques más poderosos (incluso filtrar bacterias del aire) Podría protegerse del daño en la detonación de una cabeza nuclear de 1 kilotón (4.18 terajulios de energía del calor, la conmoción cerebral y los efectos de la radiación) con facilidad.

También había mostrado tal control sobre los campos como para darles forma con precisión, incluso para ajustarse muy de cerca a la forma de su cuerpo. No parece haber ninguna correlación entre la intensidad del campo y el grosor de los campos telequinéticos.

 **Explosiones conmocionadoras** : pueden proyectar sus energías telequinéticas como potentes haces de rayos dirigidos desde su cerebro que aparentemente podrían afectar la materia con la fuerza de conmoción.

 **Vuelo** : al levitar a sí mismo, puede volar a velocidades increíbles.

 **Intangibilidad** : puede pasar a través de la materia sólida al desplazar mentalmente sus moléculas alrededor de otro objeto a medida que avanza.

 **Hologramas telequinéticos** : sus habilidades motoras finas mentales son tan agudas que puede manipular mentalmente las partículas de polvo y el vapor de agua para refractar las ondas de luz y crear hologramas.

Y todo eso con un solo mes de haberla adquirido, no quería ni pensar en la fuerza que alcanzaría al entrenarla varios años más.

Silbando una tonada pegajosa, levito por los aires, sintiendo el aire a su alrededor arremolinarse.

Le gustaba la sensación de volar, el aire en su cabello, la inercia que generaba, era… agradable.

—¿Qué eres tú?— preguntó Sasuke a duras penas, con los ojos cerrados y de cabeza.

—No sabría decirte, soy un montón de cosas.

—¿Siquiera eres humano?

—Te lo pongo así; فقدت بلدي الإنسانية منذ فترة طويلة (Perdí mi humanidad hace mucho)

—¿Qué demonios dijiste?— le cuestiono Sasuke sin haber entendido lo que dijo.

—Ese, es el lenguaje que hablaba mi padre. اللغة من الآلهة (La lengua de los dioses)

—Ni siquiera suena como palabras.

—Cuando quiero decir algo sin que el resto me entienda, solo hablo en ese idioma, aunque no creo que algún humano pueda aprenderla.

Sasuke no dijo nada más mientras aterrizaban en el suelo, y Naruto lo dejaba caer en el suelo con un ruido sordo—Auch.

Ya era de noche, así que Naruto supuso que todos ya estarían cenando.

Se detuvo al sentir más firmas de Chakra que antes… estaba Hatake, Mito, Menma y obviamente Pakura… pero había más… estaba alguien con un Chakra parecido al de Sasuke, otro con una firma más pequeña pero mucho más controlada, y un Chakra extraño que parecía sobrepuesto con otro. Pero hubo uno que le hizo afilar la mirada.

El primero se sentía similar al Chakra de Gaara, el Chakra de un Jinchūriki… pero más grande que el de Gaara, y gracias a sus habilidades sensoriales, adivino cual.

—¿Isobu, la tortuga-camarón de 3 colas?— susurro mientras Sasuke se levantaba del suelo, más que nada herido en el orgullo.

Comenzó a caminar, antes de oír una voz que había aprendido a odiar—¿¡Dónde esta Sasuke-kun!?

A Naruto le dolieron los oídos ante ese grito… ¡No tenía palabras para describirlo!

—En nombre de mis hermanos, ¿Quién carajo grita así?— musito sobando sus oídos.

Entrando lentamente a la casa, vio como además del Equipo 7 estaban 4 personas más.

Conocía a 2 de 4 de ellas.

Eran 3 chicas como de su edad, con una sola siendo de la edad de Kakashi.

La primera era una chica de cabello rosado, con ojos verdes jade y no muy desarrollada en el pecho, a pesar de que Naruto admitiese que tenía un buen trasero, Sakura Haruno no era su tipo.

La segunda igualmente, una chica de cabello negro lacio, ojos del mismo color y una cara fina y hermosa, con unos considerables pechos copa D, unas caderas anchas y un vientre plano resaltando su trasero igual o mayor que el de Sakura hacían una buena combinación en Satsuki Uchiha, pero Naruto no le presto atención y miro a la ultima chica.

Era una chica de cabello castaño con un broche amarillo en un lado del pelo, con ojos verdes, unas cejas muy delgadas y de color negro, unos ojos verdes y una pequeña nariz y boca. Su ropa consiste en un una camiseta de color roja y una especie de saco color morado y unas sandalias abiertas del pie.

Finalmente, estaba una mujer que conocía como Rin Nohara, compañera de equipo del Hatake y alumna de su "padre"

Naruto admitía que ella era linda… muy linda.

Salto a un lado para esquivar a Sakura que se lanzo sobre Sasuke, quien a su vez gruño con dolor y molestia.

El pelirrojo vio como Tsunami traía la comida, y como Tazuna no paraba de hablar del "milagro" que sucedió de repente, al punto que pudo ver como todos tenían con que comer.

Todos empezaron a comer con normalidad, bueno excepto Naruto que simplemente se quedo recostado contra la pared.

Después de unos momentos todos habían terminado de cenar, aunque algunos de Konoha no paraban de mandarle miradas a Naruto, quien simplemente seguía recostado, medita tumbo.

Para romper el incomodo ambiente Tazuna decidió hablar—El puente ya casi esta terminado, pero no esperaba que vinieran tantos— se rasco la cabeza, avergonzado—. Desde lo que paso hace unos días, todo mundo de repente esta más inspirado que nunca. Eso ha hecho que todos trabajen más duro que antes

Sin embargo Tsunami le replico en un tono preocupado—No exijas tanto, Otou-san— el constructor asintió, sabiendo que su hija se preocupaba mucho por él, pero no es como si no tuviera ayuda o fuera el que menos

Aunque miro con seriedad a los ninjas que habían terminado de comer, mirando al nuevo equipo y, especialmente, a Naruto—En todo caso…¿Por qué siguen a pesar de que les mentí sobre la misión?— les dijo con seriedad, aunque todos notaron la culpabilidad en su voz.

Kakashi sonrió con el ojo—No hacer lo correcto, cuando sabes que lo correcto es el camino de los cobardes. No hay soldados débiles dirigidos por un general valiente— el Hatake hizo una pausa—Esas, son las enseñanzas del Hokage.

—Hmph— hizo Naruto con desdén, no le importo ser oído por todos.

Inari que escucho eso bufo con molestia, recordó el día en el que su padre adoptivo salvo al pueblo, solo para que ese recuerdo fuera cambiado por cuando fue crucificado públicamente, comenzó a derramar lagrimas cuando recordó sus palabras " _Protege siempre lo que amas. Protégelos con todas tus fuerzas_ "

—¿Por qué?— dijo débilmente atrayendo la atención de todos al niño castaño que tenia la cabeza agachada.

Golpeo con fuerza la mesa con ambas manos, se levanto y grito—¿Por qué se están esforzando tanto? ¡No pueden derrotar a los hombres de Gato incluso si entrenan! No importa cuánto te esfuerces, ni que digas esas estúpidas palabras heroicas… ¡La gente débil siempre perderá ante la gente fuerte!— con ese grito, paso.

—Jejejeje~— Naruto rio débilmente—. ¡Jajajajaja~!— se tapo la boca, tratando de sofocar su risa.

—¿¡Que es tan gracioso!? ¡Cállate! ¡Me cabrea verte así! ¡No sabes nada acerca de este país, y eres un entrometido! ¡Soy diferente de ti! ¡Tú eres alguien que no conoce el verdadero dolor—En vez de enojarse, Naruto solo…

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!— rio mas fuerte, dejando que las carcajadas no parasen de salir de su boca, sujetándose el estomago debido a la fuerza de su risa. Al terminar de reír, simplemente miro al niño con una mueca divertida—. Tu no aguantarías ni un día en la vida que yo tuve, he perdido más cosas de las que tu siquiera podrías soportar sin volverte loco, así que si piensas que haber perdido a tu papaít justifica todo lo que hagas y digas por darle "luto, si crees que tienes cierta clase de dolor especial, que eso de algún modo te hace más especial que todos los que te rodean, déjame que te habrá los ojos, hay un mundo afuera que la vive peor.

—Tu no sabes nada— mascullo Inari con ira y tristeza contenidas—. No sabes absolutamente nada del dolor que he estado soportando, no te puedes imaginar…

—Estoy a sesenta centímetros de los dos cabrones que hicieron mi vida un infierno la primera década de mi vida, nada me cuesta decapitarlos.

—No es como si tuvieras oportunidad— dijo Menma molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

—1 metro, disparo de antimateria de plasma de 8 centímetros, mi primer ataque a Mito licuará sus entrañas y lesionara sus órganos vitales como el estomago y un pulmón, segundo ataque, añade retroceso y un ataque de fuego negro la matara junto al pendejo de Menma intentando protegerla seguido de Sasuke y Kakashi finalizando como ultimo sobreviviente al equipo contrario; El riesgo para mí se minimiza ya que les rompería el cuello en un minuto— dijo Okami de manera retorica y sin titubear a lo cual los cuatro mencionados gritaron.

—¡¿Pero qué chingados?!

— **¡Wow! Eso SI fue oscuro** — dijo Orochi dentro de su mente, su voz sonando levemente lujuriosa.

Naruto soltó un leve carraspeo, antes de decir—Puedo matarlos, Pero no lo hago, no soy lo suficientemente "importante" como para darle a tu pueblo la esperanza que dos equipos experimentados de Konoha. ¿Qué me costaba dar la vuelta al lado contrario y olvidarme de esta aldea y dejar que siguiera siendo presionada por Gatō, nada, no tenía algún motivo o razón para ayudar a este pueblo, pero lo hice, nada me decía que repartiera comida o sanara a los heridos, pero lo hice, nadie me pidió que ayudase con el puente, pero lo hice.

—¿Por… por qué?— le cuestiono Inari, incrédulo ante cada palabra.

—Porque odio ver a los débiles, porque no soy un psicópata como para matar a todos en esta aldea solo porque no me agradan, pero por sobretodo, porque si no tratas de salvar una persona nunca podrás salvar a otros, y si no puedes salvar a alguien ¿Cómo te podrías salvar a ti mismo?— las palabras de Naruto sorprendieron a todo mundo, no sonaban como palabras sabias o de reflexión, sonaban como las palabras de alguien que prácticamente había pasado por eso.

Inari quedó atónito, pero siguió llorando.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y dijo—. Cambio de planes. Iré a descansar más temprano. Hasta mañana, Pakura, Tsunami-san, Sasuke, Anciano, Idiotas, Espantapájaros Pervertido, Llorón, rosada culona y tetona emo.

A Rin le costo mucho no reírse ante los apodos, le quedaban a sus estudiantes que ahora mismo miraban furiosas a Naruto, quien solamente salió de la casa para ir al bosque que ahora era su cama.

Ella sabía que las palabras de ese niño no le habían afectado, pero adivinaba que a Naruto le molestaba recordar su infancia.

Pero lejos de ser por la razón por la que ella creía, para era porque en ese tiempo era alguien débil y patético, aunque para Rin era por el asunto de sus padres.

Los demás, quienes recibieron un apodo, se sintieron algo ofendidos pero no dijeron nada.

Inari también salió de la habitación para ir a contemplar el mar. Kakashi decidió seguirle, y ya estando allí junto con él le preguntó—. ¿Puedo?

No esperó a que respondiera y se sentó al lado de Inari—. No conozco muy bien a Naruto, pero por lo que se es alguien que dice las cosas como son y no se anda con rodeos. Según tengo entendido, es alguien que se enoja con facilidad. Oímos sobre tu padre por parte de Tazuna-san. Naruto se parece a ti ya que él no tuvo padres cuando era pequeño. Y durante su infancia tampoco tuvo amigos, ya que en nuestra aldea la mayoría de las personas le desprecian. Todo por un incidente que ocurrió hace trece años atrás. Todos se desquitaban con Naruto, pero él solo era un niño que no tenía nada que ver. Pero bueno, las personas son así…

El pequeño se sorprendió y prestó más atención a las palabras de Kakashi, quien continuó—. Yo no vi mucho de su infancia, pero sé que fue terrible. Hasta desapareció algunos años de nuestra aldea y todo con el motivo de hacerse más fuerte. Y por lo que he visto, lo logro.

Inari se sorprendió aún más, ¿Él se hizo fuerte para que nadie más le hiciera daño? ¿Eso era posible? Por tal motivo preguntó—. Pero, ¿por qué nadie lo ayudaba? ¿Por qué nadie le protegió? Yo creí que en las aldeas ninja, los ninjas de esa aldea protegían a sus compañeros.

—Pues… la mayoría de la población ninja también veía a Naruto como un estorbo, y poco les importaba si algo sucedía con él. Yo me incluyo entre las personas que no les importaba lo que le sucediera. Pero no fue porque lo odiara, sino porque tenía otras obligaciones y no podía ocuparme de él. Lo único que sé es que él es alguien bastante fuerte, hasta podría decir que está por encima de mi nivel. No sé cómo es posible, pero para que veas, que si una persona se cansa de ser tratado mal, y decide hacer algo al respecto para cambiar eso, entonces podrá lograrlo. Piensa en eso Inari. Si tú quieres cambiar las cosas, entonces debes hacerlo por ti mismo y no esperar a que los demás lo hagan por ti.

El Hatake se puso de pie y se despidió de Inari para ir a dormir un poco. Mañana todos irían al puente para proteger a Tazuna, así que tendría que estar con sus energías al máximo.

Mientras tanto, Inari se quedó en ese lugar pensando en las palabras de Kakashi, y especialmente, en Naruto.

 **Al día siguiente**

Naruto "dormía" en posición de loto en los bosques de Konoha. Lo cual era muy diferente de lo que hacía.

El no se había especializado en un solo estilo de combate, por otro lado, había aprendido cientos de estilos de combate y meditación.

De hecho, ahora mismo estaba usando uno de ellos, e incluso se lo enseño a Gaara cuando estuvo en Suna por sus problemas de sueño.

El Yoga Nidra es un estilo de meditación muy antiguo en las tradiciones indias como el hinduismo y el budismo. El Dios Krishna a menudo es asociado con este estilo de meditación en el Mahabharata.

Es un estado mental en el que se esta entra la vigilia y el sueño, "apagando" 4 de sus 5 sentidos, tacto, vista, olfato y gusto, solo dejando la audición para estar alerta.

En dicho estado, se estaba dormido y a la vez consiente, dejando que el cuerpo y mente descansasen mientras que aun se podría estar siempre alerta y despertar en cualquier momento, controlando cuanto dormías, cuando dormir y cuando despertar.

De hecho, su padre se la enseño debido a que de vez en cuando llegaba a tener casos serios de insomnio, sin dormir por horas o hasta días.

Incluso le ayudaba a refinar su control de la energía cósmica, que era destacable que en 6 años la aprendiera a usar, muchos inmortales que tenían acceso a dicha energía eran incapaces de usarla.

Incluyendo que fácilmente podría detectar a alguien psíquicamente a kilómetros, mediante la energía cósmica, o más fácilmente detectarlo por audición, no estaba indefenso.

Una joven señorita, con kimono de color rosa, se encontraba recolectando hierbas medicinales en el bosque.

Continuó recolectando las hierbas, hasta que vio que la zona contaba con varios árboles rotos y grietas en el suelo. Miró un poco más hacia adelante y vio a un joven pelirrojo en el suelo, en pose de meditación.

Lo reconoció al instante, y eso ocasionó que su cuerpo se tensase, pero también hizo que sintiera preocupación al verle en ese estado.

Corrió hacia ese lugar para ver si se encontraba herido, pero cuando estuvo frente a él recordó con cuanta facilidad derrotó a Zabuza.

…Tenía que matarlo; no podía defraudar al hombre que la acogió. Tragó saliva, se agachó, y acercó su mano derecha al cuello de Naruto, aprovechando que seguía dormido.

Realmente… no quería hacer esto; no sabía el porqué. Pero… esas palabras que le dijo antes, pese a que no siguió su concejo si lamentaba no haberlo hecho, y… ¿se había vuelto su amigo?

Se hizo esa misma pregunta durante estos días, pero le era imposible encontrar una respuesta.

Tal vez, solo tal vez podría encontrar una respuesta, lo único que tenía que hacer era alejar su mano

 _No,_ _tengo que hacer esto._

Se dijo con algo de remordimiento, se lo dijo antes, era un arma, ya no más una persona.

—¿Me estas siguiendo, Haku?— su voz sonó de repente, y aparto su mano en un segundo al verlo abrir sus ojos azul zafiro.

Trago saliva, el nerviosismo surcando su piel ante esa mirada intensa—Estaba apunto de preguntarte lo mismo— replico ella.

Naruto la miro en blanco antes de sonreír levemente—Estoy aquí desde anoche— admitió divertido, viendo a Haku tensarse—¿Qué haces aquí?— le cuestiono con una sonrisa.

—Mi maestro y yo estamos descansando en los bosques— respondió meticulosamente, asegurándose de no decir donde exactamente—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vienes con algún equipo?

—Nah, les ayude solamente por ayudar este pueblo…— el admitió, no queriendo decirles que por lo menos no quería que murieran tan pronto.

—¿Y están haciendo algo importante justo ahora?

—Mmmm.

…

 **Mientras tanto**

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo?— le pidió Sakura, abrazándolo.

—¿Naruto-nii no trajo Ramen?— cuestiono Mito desilusionada, hurgando en las dispensas.

—¡Enséñame un nuevo Jutsu!— le exclamo Menma a Kakashi.

—Oh, Tadashi, las cosas que haces— murmuro el peliplata con un hilo de sangre bajando por su mascara.

—Menma-kun, ¿tienes hambre?— le cuestiono Satsuki a Menma con un bento en manos.

Finalmente, Sasuke miro al cielo, algo difícil debido a que Sakura colgaba de su cuello y estaba bajo techo.

 _Si existe un Dios bondadoso en toda la existencia… ¡Mátame por favor!_

Pero Naruto había heredado lo sádico cabrón de su padre.

…

—Nop, definitivamente nada— Haku le sonrió con diversión ante su respuesta, el pelirrojo trato de sonreír pero estar tan cerca de Mito y Menma prácticamente lo tenían tensado a cada momento del día—. ¿Qué buscas?— le pregunto para desviar el tema.

—Hierbas medicas, en su mayoría— le explico al Okami calmadamente—. Estos bosques abundan en Faelivrin y Osaris.

Naruto conocía esas hierbas, eran de las que más usaba en sus entrenamientos.

El Faelivrin por ejemplo, un ungüento a partir de sus tiras machacadas ayuda a sanar heridas de cierta gravedad y a eliminar dolencias musculares, mientras que una pócima o bebida hecha con su núcleo, y combinada con determinados ingredientes de otras plantas, es capaz de curar la ceguera total durante unas horas.

Y luego venía la Osaris que sirve como antídoto ante cualquier veneno, incluso para las heridas y veneno de varios de los venenos usado por Shinobis. Pero sólo sanadores expertos en la medicina son capaces de preparar la infusión con esta planta, que solo crece en hábitats húmedos, entre raíces de árboles, lo que las hace dificultosa para encontrarlas. Ayudan a cicatrizar heridas graves, dejando el menor rastro de lesión. Cualquier mal uso de ella, puede ser letal.

—Sabes mucho de botánica.

—Un poco— dijo con un pequeño sonrojo ante el halago—. Esto de aquí por ejemplo es lavanda, es buena para el dolor. Esto es bálsamo de limón que ayuda a desinfectar, ¡Oh! Y esta es una rosemary, un te con ella ayuda al control de Chakra.

—Así que… ¿te sientes bien? No te ves muy tranquilo.

—Estoy bien, solo… descubrí que lo que sueño es más difícil de lo que creía.

—¿Qué paso?

—Nada, nada en absoluto… ¿tu eres un ninja también?— le pregunto, más calmado.

—No— ella dijo tranquilamente—. Jamás pertenecí a una aldea ninja, jamás he tenido entrenamiento formal. No soy "un ninja"— hubo una pausa muy larga para el gusto de Naruto—. Pero si se "cosas de ninja" como Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y hasta Genjutsu.

—¿Eres un ninja autóctono?

—No tanto, mi maestro me enseño mucho de lo que se. Y no tengo un camino propio, solo busco ayudar a otro en el suyo.

—…¿Y eres feliz con eso?

—Si— respondió Haku, jamás demostrando duda—. Lo soy. ¿tienes más preguntas?

—Meh, se que no quieres responder más preguntas. Cuando una chica quiere privacidad, se le da privacidad.

—…¿No recuerdas que te dije que era un chico?

—Si vistes como una chica, hablas como chica y te comportas como chica, tienes un serio problema— le dijo cruzado de brazos, mirándole y sus ojos, morados por un segundo, escanearon a Haku—. Además, un chico no llevaría una ropa tan holgada para ocultar un sostén y bragas.

Ahora definida como chica, Haku parpadeo, sorprendida—¿Cómo…?

—Tengo una habilidad que me permite ver hasta en rayos x.

—Tu… tu… ¿viste debajo de mi ropa?— la cara de Haku lentamente se fue tornando roja, tanto de ira como de vergüenza.

—Ehhh… ¡Adiós!— y en menos de un segundo, Naruto ya había desaparecido, dejando a una roja y furiosa Yuki en el bosque.

Era un hecho, ahora SI lo iba a matar.

— **¡Jajajajaja! Uno de los hijos del gran Izanagi, corriendo despavorido y avergonzado de una chica, ¡que adorable!** — Naruto apretó los dientes con las mejillas algo rojas ante las palabras de Orochi.

Con la cola entre las patas, escapo de una mujer humano como no lo hizo contra un demonio 100 veces más fuerte.

 **Unas horas después. Con Naruto.**

En el mismo claro donde Inari había sido salvado hace varios, Naruto se encontraba empuñando una lanza dorado con una sola mano. Y si alguien viera de cerca, notarían los leves "accesorios" hecho de lo que aparentemente era oro.

Lo cual no era tan cierto, los accesorios y la lanza eran Noble Fantasmas de los más poderosos, los accesorios eran **Kavacha y Kundala** : _O Sol, Hazte armadur_ a. De la **Clase: anti-unidad** y de **Rango: A**

Es el conjunto divino de la armadura de oro y pendientes de oro dada a Karna por su madre, Kunti, como confirmación de su patrimonio.

Después de haber copulado con el dios Surya a través de un ritual, Kunti tenía miedo de dar su primer hijo y sentía ansiedad sobre si iba a reconocer al niño, por lo que oró por la prueba de que Karna era su hijo.

Debido a su dureza, el Dios Indra intentó anularla transformado en un vagabundo y visitar la mansión de Karna.

Indra le pidió su armadura de oro como limosna, y aunque sabía de la trampa de Indra, Karna juró que nunca iba a rechazar las solicitudes de nadie, renuncio a la armadura que era la única señal de su nacimiento.

Todos los devas (dioses) nagas y demás seres vieron el desinteresado acto de Karna, proclamándolo como el acto más noble de todos.

Avergonzado, Indra le propuso darle su lanza personal la **Vasavi Shakti**.

A pesar de eso, Karna entrego su armadura desinteresadamente, y solo acepto la lanza cuando todos los reinos le pidieron hacerlo.

Todavía posee la armadura como un Espíritu Heroico aunque fue robada en el mito, y la utilización de **Vasavi Shakti** requiere que la armadura sea sacrificada de forma permanente.

Nació con la armadura integrada en su cuerpo, haciéndolo invulnerable durante toda su vida. Es un poderoso Noble Fantasma defensivo que emite el resplandor del sol mismo.

Debido a que es la luz del sol misma adoptando una forma, es difícil incluso para los dioses destruirla. Es tan gruesa como se ve, una armadura invencible que protege contra todo daño, físico o conceptual.

Mientras está activo, todo el daño infligid se reducirá a una décima parte de su valor original. Se puede luchar contra otros sin preocupación ya que sus ataques son negados por el noventa por ciento, lo que reduce aún poderosos golpes en pequeños arañazos que pueden ser curadas en él medio de la batalla. A pesar de que puede proteger contra cualquier ataque físico desde el exterior, los ataques dentro de él son una excepción. Es un poderoso, continuamente activo Fantasma Noble, por lo que agrega mucho a su coste de mantenimiento de energía mágica.

La armadura tenía distintas formas que podía adoptar para comodidad o preferencias del usuario.

La lanza también tenia que ver con la armadura, la **Vasavi Shakti** : _O Sol: Quédate a Muerte._ De **Clase: Anti-divinidad, Anti-unidad, Anti-ejercito.** Con un **Rango: A++**

Es una lanza de luz que puede incluso matar dioses. Es una lanza de mortalidad hecha de relámpagos que se manifiesta mediante la conversión de la armadura dorada, **Kavacha y Kundala** , debido a Indra arrebatándose en la leyenda y luego premiar a Karna con la lanza. Sólo se puede utilizar una vez, intercambiando un tremendo poder defensivo para equipar una lanza con un potente ataque "anti-dios".

Cuando se utiliza, se levanta en el aire, haciendo que la armadura en forma de ala de espaldas a extenderse en un ala de la llama y se manifiesta un ala y una armadura idéntica frente de ella. Señalando su lanza contra el enemigo, las llamas se reúnen en el ring entre las alas y convergen en la lanza. Lanzamiento al enemigo como un rayo de luz desde la punta de la lanza, les envuelve en una explosión masiva. La armadura se rompe en una serie de plumas rojas que se desvanecen rápidamente, lo que le hace decir "era inevitable", al tiempo que reduce su defensa y causando su ataque para ser elevado a medida que continúa la batalla.

Naruto maldecía el no haber sabido de esos Noble Fantasma antes, pues Eligos habría sido destrozado con ellas, pero solo tenia unas dos semanas de haber sabido de ambas.

En el caso de la armadura y la lanza, fue difícil trazarlas debido a sus métodos más allá del entendimiento humano, pero considerando que era hijo de un Omnisciente, Omnipresente y Omnipotente Dios, saber crear construcciones divinas no era tan difícil. De hecho, usando mucha energía cósmica, era capaz de incluso trazar a Excalibur, a pesar de que eso normalmente le mataría solo le dejaba un poco cansado.

El hijo de un dios tenía la lanza de manera horizontal al costado de su rostro, mientras miraba fijamente el pequeño lago que tenía en frente.

La respiración de Naruto era tranquila, sintiendo la suave brisa y los sonidos de la naturaleza a su alrededor. Las ramas de los arboles moverse, el cantar de los pájaros y muchos otras cosas más.

Un leve viento desprendió varias hojas de los árboles, que empezaban a pasar frente al pelirrojo. Lentamente aquellas hojas empezaban a tocar el suelo.

En ese momento la armadura dorada en Naruto empezó a brillar, haciendo que el suelo bajo de él se cuartee y las pocas hojas que había en el aire cerca del pelirrojo se esfumaran como polvo. Todo eso, por el poder que emanaba aquella armadura.

Una sola hoja quedo flotando lejos de Naruto, que después de unos segundos toco el suelo como las demás que no desaparecieron.

El agarre en el mango de Vasavi Shakti aumento, antes de que en un movimiento rápido, Naruto diera un corte diagonal descendente, para luego impulsarse en el piso con el filo de la lanza y utilizar el impulso para dar un fuerte salto.

Naruto se elevó con su ataque en el aire, para luego empezar a dar cortes de distintos tipos a la máxima velocidad que podía dar.

Cortaba las hojas en trozos, justo antes de tocar el suelo.

Lo extraño era que, a pesar de estar en el aire dando variados cortes, Naruto no descendía.

Dando el ademan de caminar en el aire, Naruto se desplazo un metro hacia adelante acercándose a la orilla del lago, antes de dar un corte giratorio para luego agarra la lanza con ambas manos y dar un corte en caída.

Al impactar con el suelo además de producir un cráter, una onda cortante se produjo por la lanza, que empezó a avanzar hacia adelante dividiendo el lago a la mitad.

Dando un largo suspiro, Naruto posiciona a Vasavi Shakti sobre su hombro mientras observaba el efecto de su último movimiento y como el agua del lago volvía a su antigua posición. En ese momento, su armadura se desvaneció.

—Amo esta cosa— dijo mirando a Vasavi Shakti asombrado.

El sonido de los arbustos moverse llama la atención de Naruto, que rápidamente hizo desaparecer la lanza.

Naruto miro su alrededor en busca del origen de aquel sonido.

Olfateo el aire un par de veces… y desapareció.

Inari, se encontraba escondido mientras observaba la pequeña practica de Naruto.

Su velocidad era tal, que para los ojos de Inari las manos y lanza del Okami no estaban, mientras que solo el torso, piernas y cabeza era visible.

Inconscientemente, en busca de una mejor visión, movió el arbusto en el que estaba escondido, haciendo el sonoro sonido de las ramas y hojas chocar entre ellas, justo cuando Naruto había terminado su pequeña demostración.

Ahora mismo, el pequeño tenía sus manos cubriendo su boca y se mantenía completamente inmóvil, en un intento de que el pelirrojo no lo descubra.

Para su suerte, Naruto miro a su alrededor y luego desapareció.

Inari se relajó completamente, al ver que no lo habían descubierto

—¿Que hacías, mocoso?

O eso quiso creer.

Naruto se encontraba de cuclillas detrás del chico, mirándolo con tranquilidad. Había utilizado un poco de su velocidad para aparecer detrás de Inari sin que se diera cuenta.

—¡KYAAAAAAAA!— grito el pequeño, sacándole una gota de sudor al pelirrojo— Naruto-nii!— exclamo sorprendido.

—Esa… no es una forma muy varonil de gritar, sabes?— dijo el pelirrojo mirando al pequeño con burla, aunque algo sorprendido por el "nii" en su nombre—. ¿Y bien chico, que hacías?— pregunto nuevamente.

—¡AAAAHHHH!— grito nuevamente el pequeño, haciendo que a Naruto le salga otra gota de sudor, aún más grande que la anterior, y haciendo que sus oídos temblasen.

—¿Y eso porque fue?— pregunto con extrañeza el Ojiazul, observando con duda al pequeño Inari, mientras con un dedo se quitaba la cerilla del oído que se había movido a consecuencia del grito.

—Fue para corregir mi grito no tan varonil— respondió sonriendo el pequeño.

Naruto se palmeo la cara con la mano, totalmente fuera de lugar.

—No importa— se dijo así mismo, antes de volver su vista al pequeño— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacías aquí?— pregunto nuevamente.

—P-Pues… vi que venias hacia aquí y quise ver qué harías— respondió el pequeño— Y tal vez, aprender algo para ser igual de fuerte— finalizo, susurrándolo.

—¿Ser igual de fuerte?— pregunto a nadie en particular—. Deberías pensar en ser más fuerte que yo— le menciono con una sonrisa que se borro al oír lo próximo que dijo Inari.

—¡Pero eso sería imposible!— dijo el pequeño—. Nunca llegare a ser más fuerte que tu— comento tristemente—. Siempre seré un inútil— continuo con la mirada baja—. Alguien débil…

 _No molestes ahora, solo estas estorbando._

Ante la declaración de Inari, unos recuerdos de su infancia como Namikaze-Uzumaki, surcaron en la mente de Naruto.

—…¿Y por qué no cambias eso por tu cuenta?— pregunto de repente, parándose para ver a Inari—. Hazte fuerte, no porque simplemente quieres, deberías de hacerte fuerte por un motivo en particular— comento Naruto, rascándose el cabello— El mío es, poder proteger a todos aquellos que son importantes para mí— admitió con una sonrisa, mientras se señalaba con el pulgar— ¿Cuál es tu motivo?

—Y-yo…— Inari no encontraba una respuesta concisa para su pregunta—. Yo no tengo un motivo.

—Dime, ¿Qué harías si vieras a tu madre o a tu abuelo en peligro? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien les estuvieran atacando?

—No podría hacer nada… soy débil… un inútil… yo… yo…— Inari sintió un leve golpe en la frente, para luego sentir una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Si crees que no puedes hacer nada, solo porque eres pequeño, porque "eres débil"… te equivocas— menciono Naruto, con una sonrisa recordando los entrenamientos de su padre y una de sus frases favoritas—. La fuerza no viene siempre a base de entrenamiento. La fuerza, el poder también se obtienen por los sentimientos y emociones que todos llevamos ¿Que sentirías si sucediera lo que dije?— pregunto nuevamente.

—Me sentiría triste y enojado— dijo Inari, mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza—. Con miedo.

—¿Y no harías nada? ¿No lucharías para evitarlo?— pregunto Naruto, observando como el pequeño apretaba los puños.

—Yo… Yo…— Naruto dejo salir un resoplido divertido e Inari levanto abruptamente la cabeza—. ¡Yo les defendería, les protegería!— exclamo el pequeño castaño mientras en su mirar se mostraba determinación.

—¡Esa es la actitud!— dijo Naruto sonriendo levemente—. Eso, chico, es el sentimiento que tenemos todos hacia las personas que queremos y amamos. Utiliza eso para volverte fuerte, si quieres entrenar hazlo… pero siempre ten en mente que…— Naruto fue interrumpido por el pequeño.

—¡Me hare fuerte, para protegerlos a todos!— exclamo, levantando uno de sus puños al aire.

—Exacto— menciono Naruto sonriendo—. Bien entonces, ¿Qué me cuentas?

Inari se sentó a lado de Naruto, comenzando a hablar de cosas triviales o contar pequeñas anécdotas, hasta que llegaron a una en particular.

Inari le conto como era su padre, como defendía sus ideales, a su familia, a su pueblo. Y que después de la llegada de Gato, este se había opuesto a su trato.

Como su padre le plantaba cara al magnate que ahora controlaba Nami, y luchaba por la libertad de su pueblo y el bienestar de su familia.

Y que a consecuencia de eso, de que aquel hombre aumentaba la moral y el valor del pueblo…

Gato lo humillo y lo elimino frente a su gente.

Naruto lo supo entonces, la razón del porque Inari se sentía inútil, se sentía débil frente a los demás.

Su modelo a seguir, su héroe y padre había muerto frente a sus ojos. Eso quebró su mentalidad en lo que a valor se refería, eso había roto parte del espíritu de Inari.

Ahora él era su modelo a seguir, su nuevo héroe y no defraudaría al pequeño.

Su misión de apoyo a Nami se volvió personal, ahora solo deseaba hacer sufrir a Gato.

—No te preocupes, yo le daré esa esperanza a Nami nuevamente— dijo el Ojiazul haciendo que Inari le mire con emoción. Entonces Naruto se puso a mirar a Inari—. ¿Tu madre sabe que estas aquí?— pregunto, mientras que Inari solo desvió la mirada—. Mira, está bien que quieras seguirme a todos lados, no me molesta realmente, pero en estos momentos, Nami no está en una situación muy buena, y con el peligro que hay en los alrededores, lo que haces ahora solo preocupara a tu madre. No es bueno preocupar a los que están a tu alrededor

—Pe-pero… Tu preocupaste de más a Pakura-san y a Mito-san. Incluso Kaa-san estaba preocupada— Inari intento excusarse.

—Yo soy la excepción— dijo Okami sonriendo de manera levemente arrogante.

—¡Pero!~— dijo Inari inflando sus mejillas.

Naruto solo suspiro—Mejor vayamos con tu madre, que seguro está preocupada— menciono, agarrando al pequeño de la cintura y alzándolo como si fuera un costal de papas.

—¿Eh? ¡No! Naruto-nii! Si Kaa-san se entera seguramente me regaña!

—Y con justa razón mocoso… con justa razón.

Si no hubiese estado concentrado en su leve entrenamiento con sus armas, en la charla que sostuvo con el pequeño y en que este no se escape de él.

Naruto hubiese visto una cabellera blanca entre las sombras observándolos. Pero aun así, era probable le hubiese costado encontrar a aquella persona, después de todo escondía muy bien su presencia.

La sonrisa en la cara de Tsukuyomi denotaba la alegría que desbordaba y el sonrojo que adornaba su rostro, demostraba cierto grado de excitación.

—Por fin te veo… sabía que serias fuerte, no por nada nuestro padre te entreno personalmente— se dijo a si misma, tomando una de sus rojas mejillas—. Eres muy fuerte y te volverás más fuerte con el tiempo— seguía diciendo, pero su sonrisa se debilito, mientras su mirar se enfocaba en Naruto quien caminaba sin notarla—. Pero, ¿Por qué usas así la energía de padre? Es erróneo tratar de sacarla de ti.

Lentamente aquella cabellera blanca se volvió a perder entre las sombras que otorgaba el bosque.

…

 **Mansión de Gato**

El patio del lugar en esos momentos se encontraba repleto de hombres, poseyendo distintos tipos de armas, ya sea de corto alcance, como machetes, puñales y hachas o de largo alcance, entre estos había arcos y ballestas.

Gato se encontraba en uno de los balcones de su mansión, observando como sus hombres se encontraban agrupados en el patio de sus terrenos, mientras estos se encontraban ajustando o afilando sus armas.

—Gato-sama, solo falta que sus hombres de la región del oeste lleguen para estar todos. Tardaran unas horas antes de su arribo— dijo uno de sus subordinados que se posiciona a su lado. Ante eso el pequeño hombre sonrío con malicia.

—Perfecto, quiero que todos se alisten ni bien lleguen— ordeno el pequeño magnate—. Esta noche…— decía mientras se apoyaba en la baranda de su balcón, llamando la atención de todos sus subordinados—. NAMI ARDERA EN LLAMAS!- grito Gato, mientras sus subordinados empezaban a vitorear.

Empezando a retirarse, el pequeño hombre se acomoda la corbata de su traje negro—. Nadie asesina se interpone en mi camino, arruina mis planes… y sale vivo— menciono, mientras se perdía en la oscuridad del pasillo. Recordando que había encontrado los cadáveres… masticados de varios de sus hombres.

—¡Gato! ¡Gato! ¡Gato!— exclamaban sus subordinados con fuerza, sin saber que las acciones del pequeño hombrecito, los llevaba a la boca del lobo.

Y agarrando el cadáver de uno de esos humanos, llevándoselo a la boca y masticando su cabeza. Borrogas se aseguraría de eso.

 **Al día siguiente**

—Kakashi-san, ¿te sientes bien ahora?— preguntó Tsunami, viendo al Hatake estirarse.

Kakashi sonrió con el ojo y contestó tranquilamente—Si, más o menos.

Rin agregó—. Oye, Tsunami-san, ¿has visto a Naruto-san?— le cuestiono curiosa.

Tsunami se sonrojó un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

—Inari me dijo que esta en el bosque… bañándose— y le falto añadir que fue a buscarlo junto con Pakura…

Ver a un Naruto semidesnudo, sin camisa, debajo de una catarata, con el cuerpo mojado… le había dado una imagen muy detallada de el.

Tazuna se despidió de ella y finalmente todos se dirigieron al puente.

 **Bosques de Nami - Guarida de Zabuza**

—¿Qué estás haciendo? No te contrate por caridad —exclamó Gatō por medio de un comunicador—. ¡Oye, Zabuza! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Oye!

Zabuza tenía ese comunicador, y cansado de su voz, decidió romperlo con su pie.

El hombre se encontraba sentado en la cama, mientras en una de sus manos se encontraba la Kubikiribōchō. Los brazos del hombre sin cejas estaban completamente vendados, de tal manera que imposibilitaba el movimiento adecuado para un espadachín.

Zabuza observaba tranquilamente el filo de su espada, antes de sentir como alguien se sentaba a su lado y tomaba su brazo quitando el broche que sostenía los vendajes.

Haku, empezó a quitarles las vendas de sus brazos lentamente—. Las heridas ya no están Zabuza-san, pero por favor sea más prudente a la hora de atacar, aunque este sano ahora, eso no significa que ya está en óptimas condiciones— menciono suavemente la mujer.

—Je, no te preocupes Haku, esta vez Kakashi y sus mocosos no sabrán que los golpeo— menciono tranquilo el pelinegro—. Este anochecer, se enfrentaran contra el verdadero "Demonio de la Niebla"— declaro Zabuza sin ninguna pizca de duda en su voz.

—Solo le pido que se cuide Zabuza-san— dijo Haku—. No me gustaría verlo lastimado otra vez.

—Jejeje, pareces una hija preocupada— menciono el espadachín, sin temor a reír. Mientras tanto la pelinegra se sonrojo ligeramente pero no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, después de darse cuenta de algo.

-Yo también te quiero Otou-san— dijo la pelinegra, en ese momento la risa de Zabuza se detuvo mientras mira seriamente a Haku—…Lo… Lo lamento— dijo rápidamente la pelinegro, al ver la mirada del hombre. Pero de repente sintió en su cabeza.

—¿Por qué?— dijo Zabuza, mientras acariciaba la cabellera de la pelinegra sonriendo—. Hija— le llamo, haciendo que los ojos de la Yuki se abran de par en par.

Los ojos de Haku empezaron a humedecerse, mientras las vendas que tenía en la mano cayeron al suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza sobre Zabuza para abrazarlo.

Dejando de lado su personalidad malhumorada y gruñona, el hombre sin cejas devolvió el abrazo, teniendo cuidado de no usar demasiada fuerza—. Después de que termine esto, después de que termine todo esto… seamos una familia, ¿esta bien?— le pregunto, ya sabiendo su respuesta.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la pelinegra solo atinaba a asentir.

 **Con Naruto**

Este se encontraba en un lago cualquiera, usando un pequeño escudo psíquico para mantener sus pantalones secos, debajo de una cascada, el fuerte torrente de agua cayendo sobre su pelo y su torso con varias cicatrices ganadas atreves de los años.

Con un suspiro, paso una mano por su cabello carmesí mojado, estaba extrañamente tensado.

Sentía muchas presencias distintas en Nami, no solo las de los habitantes, los bandidos o alguno de los equipos.

El problema es que había 3 energías como la suyas, parecidas en menor medida a las de su padre, eran muy potentes, pero eran intermitentes, desapareciendo y apareciendo repentinamente sin previo aviso.

La otra energía le preocupaba, se sentía como la energía de Eligos pero… más oscura, más fuerte… mucho más fuerte y más… melancólica, en **soledad.**

 _Es hora. Ya se han juntado._

Fue lo que pensó mientras sentía las 3 energías similares a las suya aparecer todas juntas, y la energía similar a la de Eligos ir al mismo punto.

Lo que le llamo la atención es que todas eran en el mismo punto.

 **El Puente**

…

El sol empezaba a ocultarse lentamente en el horizonte, mientras el equipo siete seguía trabajando con intensidad.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y Tazuna tenía la intención de parar la construcción para dejar descansar nuevamente a los Gennin.

El viejo se encontraba bastante feliz, al ver que con algo de ayuda del chico pelirrojo junto con la especie de clones de Menma y Mito el puente seria terminado bastante rápido.

—¿Que pasa Tazuna-san?— pregunto la Haruno que estaba cerca del constructor… no haciendo mucho en particular.

—Nada, solo que por hoy es suficiente— menciono el anciano sonriendo—. Iré a avisarle a esos chicos- menciono mientras caminaba hacia Sasuke y Menma.

Kakashi que se encontraba en el inicio del puente, seguía leyendo su librito de portada naranja. Parecía estar desconcentrado de su alrededor, pero no era así, estaba muy al pendiente de su entorno y fue por eso que pudo ver la niebla que empezaba a formarse a su alrededor.

Estrechando su único ojo visible, el peli plata guardo su sagrado tesoro en uno de sus bolsillos antes de mirar su alrededor con sumo cuidado.

Destapando su Sharingan, empezó a mirar su alrededor mientras agarraba uno de sus Kunai.

—Veo que estas en condiciones después de nuestra pelea Kakashi— dijo una voz entre la niebla que se volvió tan espesa que no dejaba ver mucho a su alrededor.

—No esperaba que atacaras tan pronto Zabuza, pensé que aun estarías reposando por culpa de las heridas que Naruto te dejo— comento con tranquilidad el peli plata.

—Ciertamente, esas heridas fueron algo bastante molesto estos días, pero no era nada que un buen reposo y un buen cuidado no solucionara— comento Zabuza igual de tranquilo entre la niebla.

—Te refieres al cazador que te salvo en el último momento, ¿no?— comento Kakashi mientras miraba a su alrededor con sumo cuidado.

—Sí, digamos que ese cazador tendrá un reencuentro no muy grato con tus alumnos— menciono Zabuza, antes de que el sonido del metal cortando el aire se escuchara.

En un movimiento rápido, Kakashi se movió varios unos pasos hacia el costado y encorvo su espalda hacia atrás, dejando pasar el filo de la Kubikiribōchō sobre su rostro.

Mirando hacia el lado donde debería estar Zabuza, solo logro ver una sombra alejarse con su Sharingan.

Parándose correctamente, el peli plata agarro su Kunai con firmeza antes de empezar a evadir varios cortes de la espada de Zabuza, incluso desviando algunos de ellos. Lo único que Kakashi estaba esperando era poder localizar al Nuke-nin.

—La última vez me venciste gracias a tu ojo, Hatake, pero ya sé cómo superar tu pequeño truco— el demonio de la niebla comento, haciendo que el peli plata mirara sus alrededores con duda—. Si no ves mi cuerpo, no puedes predecir mis acciones, y si no puedes mirar mis ojos, ¡Te tienes que valer de tus instintos para esquivar mis embates!

La espada del demonio de la niebla se clavó bastante cerca de Kakashi, que se movió rápidamente a un lado e intento cortar la mano que apareció agarrando la Kubikiribōchō.

—Maldición!- Exclamo Kakashi esquivando varios cortes de Zabuza— ¡CHICOS, PROTEGAN AL CONSTRUCTOR Y TENGAN CUIDADO!— grito intentando advertir a sus alumnos.

Sin embargo, un estruendoroso trueno se escucho antes de que toda la niebla se disipase.

Y allí se mostraron unas personas y un ser nuevos.

Estaban 3 personas, un hombre y dos mujeres, con dos de ellos de cabello negro y una de cabello blanco platinado, las dos mujeres vestían unos kimonos adeptos al combate con adornos mientras el varón llevaba una armadura roja fragmentada.

Los 3 estaban viendo a la criatura que llego, una especie de hombre caballo de 4 metros, con cabello blanco, cabeza de cabello café, un torso rojo con tatuajes negros, piernas de caballo y brazos que terminaban en garras de 3 dedos/garras.

Lo más destacable eran sus ojos de color dorado, con la pupila rasgada y un anillo negro alrededor de esta.

De repente, Borrogas lentamente giro su cabeza, haciendo que Susano'o, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi también girasen si mirada.

Escucharon unos pasos metálicos en el puente, resonando mientras se acercaban cada vez más y más.

Allí, con un collar de púas dorado, un arete dorado con la inscripción del sol en su oreja, una gema roja en frente y pecho, con protecciones de ante brazos llenos de púas hasta el codo, unas delgadas líneas doradas en el abdomen, con protecciones doradas y punzantes en rodillas y pies, botas con tacón que hacían resonar sus pisadas se encontraba Naruto.

 **Kavacha y Kundala** brillaba con la fuerza del sol, **Vasavi Shakti** y **Gram** descansaban en sus manos, se detuvo en medio del puente, viendo a sus "hermanos" y Borrogas fijamente antes de hablar.

—Veo que este combate no será nada fácil de ganar… así que si quiero tener oportunidad…— dijo Naruto, antes de comenzar.

 **Soy el hueso de mi Espada / I am the bone of my Sword**

 _Las palabras de un chico despreciado por armas, rodeado de armas y que actuara como un arma durante su vida entera._

 **El acero es mi cuerpo, el fuego es mi sangre / Steel is my body and fire is my blood**

 _Su mundo, lleno de fuego y armas, el fin de la maldición termina con él, el fin de un castigo y del odio._

 **He creado más de mil espadas / I have created over a thousand blades**

 _Un reino solo para el, compuesto por las montañas de espadas como sus súbditos, el_ _ **Rey de las Armas**_

 **Codiciado por la Muerte / Coveted to Dead**

 _Aquel hombre que lo protegió le dijo su sueño_

 **Despreciado por la Muerte / Despised to life**

 _Sabiendo el deseo contenido en esas palabras, la añoranza hacía él forma un verdadero sueño._

 **El dolor fue lo que forjo estas armas / Have withstood pain to create many weapons**

 _Un chico con un vacío en su corazón y alma, que no descansara hasta darle felicidad a su padre solo una vez más._

 **Sin embargo, estas manos ya no perderan nada / Yet, those hands will never lost anything**

 _Por lo que el mundo sueño, por lo que el mundo espero, ya no habrá más dolor_

 **Así que reclamo...**

 **U**

 **N**

 **L**

 **I**

 **M**

 **I**

 **T**

 **E**

 **D**

 **B**

 **L**

 **A**

 **D**

 **E**

 **W**

 **O**

 **R**

 **K**

 **S**

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **Re: Zero Ending— STIX HELIX**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 _Naruto aparece de espaldas con una chica de cabello negro a su espalda, los ojos del pelirrojo brillando en el tono morado del Noryokugan mientras detrás suyo se miraban imágenes de él y ella cuando recién se conocieron._

 **Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi / Un reloj descompuesto graba la vida**

 **koboreteku kioku no suna / Con la arena de los recuerdos derramándose**

 **Mebaeta omoi made / Hasta los sentimientos que surgieron**

 **Nee konna ni akkenaku kiete shimau no / oye, ¿desaparecerán así de rápido?**

 **I wish I was there / Desearía estar ahí**

 _Naruto cierra los ojos mientras un par de lagrimas caen de sus ojos, cuando los abrió estos ahora eran de color amarrillo con la pupila rasgada._

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni / Para no perder nada de nuevo**

 **watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart" / me olvidaré y "reiniciaré" desde el principio**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Espero que la tristeza que te destruye**

 **kimi wo kudaku kono kanashimi ga / termine algún día**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De nuevo aparece Naruto en medio del océano, lentamente hundiéndose en el agua mientras 2 anillos en sus manos brillaban con fuerza_

" _No he llegado hasta aquí para morirme de esta manera"_

 **My time is spinning around / Mi tiempo esta girando**

 **Your deep blue eyes / Tus ojos de un negro intenso**

 **I forgot what time it is / Olvidé que hora es**

 **And our memories are gone...? / ¿Y nuestros recuerdos se fueron...?**

 _Susano'o miraba de manera despreciativa a un hombre rubio con una gran barba y ojos azules mientras este lo miraba con tristeza y melancolía._

 _Alzando su mano, creo en ella una lanza de truenos que le lanzo con toda su fuerza._

 **Amai kaori hanatsu / La trampa llamada remembranza**

 **tsuioku to iu na no wana / libera una dulce fragrancia**

 **sasoware toraware / llamándote, atrapándote**

 **naze aragaemo sezu mata oborete shimau no / ¿por qué te complaces de nuevo sin oponer resistencia?**

 **I wish you were here / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Amaterasu aparece en medio de Konoha, moviendo sus pies de manera algo infantil antes de pararse de la barandilla en la que estaba sentada mientras miraba como el sol era cubierto por la luna y las nubes de tormenta_

 **Oh, never close your eyes / Oh, nunca cierres tus ojos**

 **Searching for a true fate / Buscando un destino real**

 **dokoka kieta ano nukumori wo / Sigo persiguiendo esa calidez que desapareció**

 **oikake tsuzukete miushinau "Restart" / en algún lugar, perdí de vista el "reinicio"**

 **So, let us try again / Así que, déjanos intentar de nuevo**

 **From the very first time / Desde la primera vez**

 **"kitto kitto" sou yatte ima mo / "Seguramente, seguramente" de esa forma incluso ahora**

 **munashii wa wo kaiteru / dibujaré un circulo vacío**

 **For now, see you again / Por ahora, mirate de nuevo**

 _Tsukuyomi miraba enfrente de ella a un moribundo y sangrante Naruto que le devolvía la mirada, morado chocando contra morado antes de que la albina se acercase a él y lo agarrase de las mejillas._

 **...fading in, fading out... / …Apareciendo, desapareciendo…**

 _El pelirrojo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras devolvía el beso._

 **I wish we were there / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Naruto miraba la gema azul en su mano mientras una mujer de pelo gris con ojos morados detrás suyo miraba el reflejo de ambos con tristeza._

 _Pues los ojos de cada uno brillaban en un color amarrillo putrefacto._

 **Ano hibi ni wa modorenai / Esos días no regresaran**

 **toki wa tsuyoku kanashiku tsuyoku / El tiempo simple, simplemente avanzará**

 **tada tada susunde yuku dake "Restart" / fuerte, triste, fuertemente, y yo "reinicio"**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 **furikaeranai sonna tsuyosa wo / Todos actúan como si tuvieran la fuerza**

 **daremo minna enjiteiru / para no mirar atrás**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De repente, el sol sale, iluminando toda la colina de pasto verde mientras Naruto elevaba la mirada al cielo._

 _Los ojos dorados de Izanagi chocaron con los suyos mientras estaba rodeado por los Kotoamatsukami_

 **And we'll start / Y empezaremos**

 **Waiting for a new day / Esperando por un nuevo día**

 **kimi to... / contigo...**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Kienaide ah... / no desaparezcas ah...**

 _Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra su padre lanzando un fuerte grito de guerra._

 _Izanagi levanto el puño, chocándolo contra el de su hijo._

 _Y luego todo se quedo en_ _ **Soledad**_ _._


	12. El hueso de mi espada

**Debido a que ahora tengo problemas con el traductor que usaba para los Jutsus en japonés, los pondré de ahora en adelante en español, excepto los que ya tenga su nombre.**

 **Estoy algo deprimido debido a que no muchos comentaron en el anterior cap :"C**

 **Pero bueno, no me voy a poner quejumbroso y solo les diré a los que comentaron que gracias por su apoyo continuo al fic, que últimamente he visto que pocos comentan… lo cual me deja aun más deprimido :"v**

 **Pero dejemos eso de lado… ¡Y contestemos reviews!**

 **Para Xirons20, me alegra que el cap te gustara, y estoy de acuerdo, ya que Karna es mi personaje favorito de la mitología hindú.**

 **Para dante de aquiles, espero que la pelea sea de tu agrado, y tranquilo, que en el próximo cap Naruto la castigara 7u7**

 **Para CCSakuraforever, me alegra que el cao te guste, en este cap veremos más de la armadura, la lanza y la pelea :3**

 **Para NickTheNew16, es básicamente una forma de darle epicidad al cap cuando Naruto cante el poema que se usa para invocar a UBW**

 **Para bladetri, ¡Suscríbete!**

 **Para animeboth02, solo espera para el próximo cap mi amigo, ¿y que puedo decir? Dichas cosas ya existen, yo solo se las doy a mi Naruto para hacerlo más OP**

 **Para trollmemex, para suspenso men :T. Me agrada que te gustara y trate de actualizar pronto**

 **Para Gonzox-kun, ñhe, diste tu review que es lo que me importa. Este Naruto a diferente de Ootsutsuki entiende más a las personas y es más sociable, si quieres saber sobre UBW solo búscalo en la wiki de Type-moon, créeme, es genial.**

 **Para Jenko J. Jenkis 99. No problema amigo, sobre matilda, ella no tiene poderes, solo que controla la fuerza mejor que Anakin Skywaler :V. Sip, créeme, Naruto la castigara en el próximo cap. Igualmente, en el próximo cap veremos como quedo Borrogas con Naruto. Nah, Naruto y Hinata serán solo amigos.**

 **Para Zoto, gracias y aquí esta la continuación.**

 **Bueno, reviews contestadas, solo me queda decir…**

 **ACCIÓN**

 **Opening Full Metal Alchemist Broterhood "Again"**

 _Naruto aparece sentado en una roca en medio de un valle de flores blancas mientras llovía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

 **kono omoi wo keshitesmau niwa / ¿Por qué sabiendo cuan larga es la vida me deprimo con facilidad?**

 _Naruto abre lo ojos, mostrando como el Noryokugan brillaba en ellos justo cuando la lluvia se detuvo._

 **Mada jinsei nagai desho / Quiero empezar de nuevo**

 _Susano'o, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi aparecen junto con la gran sombra de los Kotoamatsukami detrás de ellos._

 **Yarinokoshiteru koto / Terminar lo inconcluso**

 _Un gigante ser de cabello blanco con 6 ojos morados en el pecho pero sin ninguno en la cara sonreía con crueldad mientras en sus manos sostenía los cadáveres de Hiruko y Awashima._

 **Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku / Que irónico es vivir motivando a otros sin querer seguir**

 _Aparece Naruto en medio del campo árido del Unlimited Blade Works rodeado de espadas y sentado en el suelo._

 **Ano koro mitainittite modoritai wake ja nai no / Tropezando con otros por caminar**

 _En imágenes que aparecen detrás suyo se miran todos los momentos tristes que paso en Konoha_

 **Nakushitekita sora wa sagashiteru / Con sueños sin poder lograr**

 _De repente todas las imágenes se rompen mientras una mano enguantada le tocaba el hombro y lo hacía voltear._

 **Wakatte kuremasu youni / No es que quiera arrepentirme**

 _Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules le sonreía dulcemente a Naruto mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa._

 **Gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao wa yameteyo / Solo quiero recuperarlo (¡Mi cielo azul!)**

 _De repente, la chica desaparece, dejando a Naruto solo en medio de un enorme paramo negro mientras su sonrisa lentamente caía y lagrimas comenzaban a caerle de los ojos._

 **Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo / No quiero ver en tu reflejo.**

 _Aparece un hombre peliazul con una lanza llena de púas sonriendo con ansias de un pelea. A su lado estaban 1 hombre pelinegro con armadura del mismo color cruzado de brazos. Una mujer rubia de ojos rojos sonriendo sádicamente mientras estaba sentada en un gigantesco ser de cabello castaño largo y púas en su espalda._

 **Utto kurushiku seottekunda / Esa expresión abnegada de sacrificio (Entiéndelo)**

 _Naruto aparece enfrente de ellos con sus ojos teniendo un tono morado con una flor en espiral._

 **Deguchi mienai kanjoumeiro ai / De nadie más, no, fueron los pecados**

 _Sacando de su espalda una enorme espada con los Kanjis de "sentimiento" inscritas en ella se lanzo contra ellos mientras sus ojos se volvían azules._

 **Dare wo matteruno / Deberé de cargar con esta culpa**

 _Desenvainando la hoja, Naruto fue cubierto por una esfera dorada con anillos negros girando rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que se desvanecieran y mostrasen a Naruto con el cabello mucho más largo y de color rubia con mechas azules y rojas junto con varias correas en su ropa._

 **Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta youni / ¿Cómo escapo de esta culpa? Si esperándote estoy**

 _Izanagi aparece caminando hacía una Izanami ataviada con el manto de la Akuma no Megami mientras detrás de ellos un enorme Susano'o de Chakra azul y un enorme zorro naranja de 9 colas se posicionaban para pelear entre ellos_

 **Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo / Todo se me escapo de las manos**

 _Naruto aparece de rodillas, mirando una tumba mientras llovía, mientras las imágenes de un fénix, una tortuga, un dragón, un tigre y una serpiente de ocho cabezas estaban detrás suyo._

 **Nani kara nogaretainda / Y sigo pensando en ese daño**

 _Naruto aparece peleando contra Sasuke, Mito y Menma, teniendo los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras le daba una patada trasera a Sasuke con la pierna izquierda y con la pierna izquierda pateaba a Menma_

 **Genjitsu tte yatsu / ¡Y no puedo encontrar la salida de esta ilusión!**

 _Izanagi aparece enfrente de los Kotoamatsukami mientras sus hijos estaban entre ellos, preparándose para atacar a su padre antes de que Naruto apareciera de repente entre ellos._

 **Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte / ¿Cuál es el motivo porque aun vivo?**

 _Aparecen Minato y Kushina, la Uzumaki llorando encima de una pequeña y quemada camisa mientras el Yondaime miraba tristemente la ventana._

 **Sakebitaku naru yo kikoeteimasuka / Cada día mis recuerdos se van perdiendo**

 _Naruto aparece de nuevo en el campo de flores blancas_

 **Bunan ni nante yatterarenaikara / Nada es como antes, perdí toda seguridad**

 _La lluvia era más fuerte que antes, pues un enorme rayo cayo justo detrás de Naruto, agitándole el cabello por el viento._

 **Dakara tsuyoku naritai (i'am on the way) / Me deprimo con facilidad (Buscando el camino)**

 _Naruto de repente, abrió los ojos._

 **Natsukashiku naru / Por que sabiendo cuan larga es la vida**

 _En vez del Noryokugan o sus ojos azules, los ojos de Naruto eran amarillos con la pupila con una hendidura junto con un anillo negro alrededor_

 **Konna itami mo kangei jan / Me enfrentare a mi debilidad**

 _Y la lluvia se detuvo_

 **Naruto Okami: El Legado de los Dioses**

 **Capitulo 12**

 **El Hueso de mi Espada**

Naruto miro el paisaje enfrente suyo, la bufanda de plumas en su hombro ondeándose.

Había un campo con pasto verde esmeralda, rodeada por muchas montañas llenas de pasto del mismo color. En el campo verde habían varias torres hechas de roca pura de color dorado tan altas que llegaban hasta el mismo cielo de color azul con una enorme cantidad de ventanas en las que se miraban innumerables estatuas de color negro.

Ese era su paisaje mental, su mundo interior, su Escape Mental, su **Reality Marble.**

Un enorme contingente de armas, espadas, katanas, ō-Katanas, dagas, cuchillos, lanzas, jabalinas, báculos, arcos, flechas, hachas, escudos, armaduras, monturas, capas, copas, hombreras, inclusive había algunas armas de fuego como pistolas, rifles, además de varios tipos de naves de transporte como barcos y una incontable cantidad de armas y objetos de todos los tipos y formas. No importando si eran Noble Fantasma o simples armas, objetos o naves.

Ver ese mundo lleno de objetos le traía paz y tranquilidad, cosas que nunca en su vida creyó poder sentir.

Las armas eran de distintos tipos, formas y tamaños, desde el tamaño de una aldea hasta cuchillos de apenas centímetros de tamaño.

Enfrente de él podía verlos, el demonio que lo buscaba y sus tres hermanos mayores, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu y Susano'o.

Inhalando el aire puro de su mundo interno, miro a Borrogas con determinación, ignorando como los equipos de Rin y Kakashi estaban a metros de ellos.

Sentados y parados todavía en una torre, los 3 hijos consagrados miraban al pelirrojo con detenimiento, esperando una muestra de su fuerza.

—Me tome la libertad de investigar sobre ustedes, incluyendo la información de otros dioses además de los shinto— comenzó Naruto, **Kavacha y Kundala** brillando con fuerza en su cuerpo—. Dioses y demonios no conocidos en este mundo, el demonio Orobas. Tu nombre se supo por primera vez en el Ars Goetia de Salomón

— **Bien por ti pero la correcta pronunciación de mi nombre es Borrogas, y ese tonto de Salomón ha llevado su nombre más allá de su era y mundo, por lo que veo.**

—No exactamente, se que además de los demonios como Yamata-no-Orochi y los 8 demonios del trueno existen otros demonios, además de dioses y mitologías de otros universos, como los griegos, sumerios, árabes y muchos otros. Pero la cosa es que todos existen en el Sukai, el paraíso, el mundo puro, el Valhala, o como la llamen en su mitología o en el caso de los demonios, en el Yomi, el infierno.

— **Bien, bien. El hijo de Izanagi hizo su tarea** — comento el demonio cruzándose de brazos, mirando a Naruto fijamente— **. ¿vas a quedarte allí o vas a venir a pelear?**

El pelirrojo rio divertido antes de apuntarle a Borrogas con **Gram** —¿Tu que crees?

Usando la energía cósmica, impulso su velocidad hasta alcanzar o hasta sobrepasar la velocidad de la luz, apareciendo detrás de Borrogas, su pierna se alzo y lanzo una patada al demonio, sabiendo que era imposible para un humano siquiera el ver un ataque como ese.

Por eso se sorprendió al ver como el demonio con forma de caballo bajaba la cabeza con lentitud, casi… con aburrimiento.

Una onda de aire se formo por su fuerte patada, y el giro lanzando otra patada que fue agarrada por Borrogas antes de lanzarle al suelo.

Le lanzo a Gram en medio del aire, y girando, puso sus pies en el suelo, aterrizando limpiamente antes de que una de sus espadas se alzara en el aire.

— **¡CALIBURN!** — grito alzando la Espada Dorada del Victorioso, antes de bajarla mandando un poderosísimo ataque de luz que fue hasta un impasible Borrogas.

Alzando su mano, el demonio la movió de lado a lada, mandando el ataque hacía un lado, como si quitara a un insecto molesto de su cara.

Naruto vio como su copia de Caliburn se desasía en brillos dorados, desapareciendo de la existencia.

Sabía bien que Caliburn, a pesar de ser de un simple Rango B+ era un arma bastante poderosa.

 **Caliburn: Espada Dorada de la Victoria.** Era la precursora de Excalibur, pero a diferencia de dicha espada esta no dependía del estado actual del usuario. Incluso pudiendo soltar un ataque de luz igual o más potente que el de Excalibur a coste de su destrucción.

Y Borrogas acababa de desviar ese ataque como si nada.

Gram y Merodach tenían una capacidad similar, pero supuso que las capacidades sacras del arma harían más efecto en Borrogas que ellas.

Unlimited Blade Works, el gasto de energía en cada trazado se minimizaba dentro y se podía replicar un arma infinitamente dentro, no se tenía que preocupar por el gasto de energía.

Además, cuando usaba las habilidades de sus hermanos no usaba energía cósmica.

Usaba energía divina, una energía más débil que la energía cósmica, pero aun así más fuerte y versátil que el Chakra.

Y al tener un cuerpo de la carne y sangre de su padre, producía cantidades enormes de la misma.

Podía hacer sus proyecciones con esa energía en vez de usar la energía cósmica, pero era obviamente más difícil.

Comenzó a crear dos armas en especial que le ayudarían. Armas que, antiguamente, le pertenecieron al perro de Chulainn.

En sus manos aparecieron dos espadas enormes que brillaban en diferentes colores, rojo y azul, siendo que parecían hechas de luz de esos colores con mangos dorados.

 **Claidheamh Soluis:** _Espada resplandeciente de mortalidad._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C+**

Una espada de luz que le perteneció a Cu Chulainn, debido a que no es conocida como la lanza Gaé Bolg, su rango es bajo pero es lo suficientemente fuerte debido a ser comparada a la espada Claiohm Solaos de Nuadha, que es una versión alternativa de Excalibur.

Esta espada es gemela que Cruaidín Catutchenn ya que algunas veces se le compara a la una con la otra así que por ello comparten el mismo rango. Este noble fantasma tiene la habilidad de absorber la luz de la zona para desplegar un rayo de energía de luz destructora, posee características santas por lo que aquellos con alineación maligno o caótico sufren quemaduras que causan un bajo costo en sus parámetros de resistencias y agilidad. También Claidheamh Soluis pueden trapazar cualquier escudo físico pero no aquellos mágicos o que son Noble fantasmas.

 **Cruaidín Catutchenn:** _Espada de luz de alta mortalidad._

 **Clase: Anti-unidad.**

 **Rango: C+**

Una espada de luz que le perteneció a Cu Chulainn, debido a que no es conocida como la lanza Gaé Bolg su rango es bajo. Esta espada es gemela de Claidheamh Soluis ya que algunas veces se le compara a la una con la otra así que por ello comparten el mismo rango. La habilidad de este noble fantasma es dejar heridas que no se curan y crear una onda de luz cortante, debido a su forma hecha de luz sólida, junto a Claidheamh Soluis pueden trapazar cualquier escudo físico pero no aquellos mágicos o que son Noble Fantasmas.

 _Gaé Dearg y Gaé Buidhe son la segunda opción por si estas no sirven, Kavacha y Kundala me protegerá de los golpes y Vasavi Shakti es mi ultimo recurso._

Naruto pensó eso en un instante, poniendo la lanza dorada en su espalda.

Usando sus habilidades telequinéticas, creo un pico psiónico que mando contra Borrogas.

Este con algo de sorpresa fue empujado hacía atrás, antes de sentir como muchas espadas se alzaban en el aire y de repente le atacaban.

Las que no se rompieron al impactar su piel fueron movidas de forma que le inmovilizaron, vio como Naruto ya estaba enfrente de él con las dos espadas en sus manos.

— **¡Claidheamh Soluis:** _Espada resplandeciente de mortalidad!_

Con el grito de Naruto la espada comenzó a atraer partículas de luz de color dorado, mismas partículas que hicieron su brillo más resplandeciente que antes.

Soltando una estocada directo a la cara de Borrogas, un haz de energía sagrada salió de la hoja, impactando en la cara del demonio con fuerza.

Este abrió ligeramente los ojos ante ese ataque, sin poder cubrirse la cara.

Soltando un gruñido, sintió la energía quemarle la cara, no era esencialmente fuerte, pero si dolorosa y molesta.

— **¡Cruaidín Catutchenn:** _Espada de luz de alta mortalidad!_

Soltando un tajo al pecho de Borrogas, Naruto vio como la espada chirriaba al tocar la piel del demonio, como si dos metales afilados se encontrasen, la hoja chirrió un poco más antes de…

 **CRAAAASSSHHH**

Romperse.

 _Piel resistente… incluso más que la de Eligos, Cruaidín Catutchenn no tiene atributo santo como Claidheamh Soluis, el ataque iba a ser inefectivo, y el ataque de la anterior no le causo tanto daño como esperaba… veamos que tan alto tiene que ser un Noble Fantasma para traspasar su piel._

Naruto pensó eso en menos de 1 segundo, su sistema nervioso especial permitiéndole procesar toda esa información en instantes.

Pero mientras pensaba, Borrogas destrozo las armas que lo retenían.

Agradeciendo a Kavacha y Kundala la disminución del impacto de la fuerza, Naruto vio y sintió como el ataque lo mandaba al cielo, pudiendo ver todo el campo verde desde el cielo.

Su cabello se agito al ver como Borrogas volaba hacía él a una estrepitosa velocidad.

— **Ig-Alima** — llamo Naruto antes de que una descomunal espada apareciese entre ambos, tan enorme que fácilmente podría cortar una montaña con solo su tamaño.

La construcción divina tembló cuando Borrogas choco contra ella, Naruto aterrizo en su enorme filo, tambaleándose mientras el peso de Borrogas movía la espada, haciéndola girar en el aire.

Vio a Borrogas aparecer de repente enfrente suyo, y pensó en algo que hacer.

Usando energía cósmica, creo un escudo de energía enfrente suyo, mientras una esfera negra aparecía en la mano de Borrogas.

Misma que soltó enfrente de Naruto, quien, cubriéndose la cara con el escudo, arrastro los pies por el suelo siendo arrastrado— **. ¡GAE BOLG!** — llamo mientras la lanza roja que uso contra Orochi aparecía en su mano libre.

Saltando, dejo que el haz de energía destruyese el escudo. La lanza se cubrió en un brillo rojo antes de que Naruto la lanzas contra el demonio.

Mismo que simplemente s dejo atacar, viendo como Naruto creaba un ataque de fuego y rayos en sus manos, formando una espada de dicho elementos.

— **¡Raiton: Yasaka no Susano'o!** — el dios mencionado abrió los ojos al ver como Naruto esgrimía una espada de rayos rodeada de fuego.

Amaterasu abrió la boca al ver como la lanza roja que Naruto lanzo era detenida con algo de esfuerzo por Borrogas, pero este no anticipo el que Naruto apareciera con su espada elemental y le diera un simple tajo con toda su fuerza.

En el suelo, Kakashi y los demás sintieron el poderoso torrente de viento que se genero, soltando chispas de electricidad y fuego negro por doquier.

Ig-Alima se destrozo mientras Dios y Demonio caían al suelo.

Lanzándole un pico de gravedad, Naruto impulso con más fuerza a Borrogas contra el suelo, creando varias esferas de energía cósmica a su alrededor, se las lanzo al demonio, quien simplemente caía al suelo, finalmente, mando energía cósmica a su mano para lo que planeaba.

 _Mira esto, Menma. La técnica de Minato… llevada a un nivel al que tu nunca podrás aspirar a llegar._

— **¡Cho Ōdoma Uchū Rasengan! (¡Super Gran Esfera Espiral Cósmica!** — la esfera comenzó a girar sin parar en su centro, ahora con líneas de color morado yendo por todo su cuerpo y comenzando a crecer hasta ser tan enorme como un Bijuu sin problemas.

La energía cósmica podía hacer lo que el Chakra hacía, y mejorarlo millones de veces, imitar el Rasengan imperfecto con el que Menma le ataco hace años… fue de las primeras cosas que hizo.

Vio como Borrogas caía pesadamente al suelo, con el Rasengan Cósmico, para asegurarse de que su caída fuera lo más dura posible, Naruto cubrió sus manos de fuego y electricidad, tomando la forma de dos cabezas de dragón— **¡RYURAIHIKEN!**

Y bautizándola, golpeo con ambos el pecho de Borrogas.

BOOOOOOOMMMMM

—Nunca tuvo oportunidad— dijo Susano'o calmadamente, viendo el enorme domo causado por la explosión que los golpes de Naruto causaron.

—Va-Vaya… no me esperaba… este… poder de parte de Naruto— declaro Rin incrédula, pues dudaba que incluso un Bijuu sobreviviría a eso.

—No hablaba del bastardo— dijo el pelinegro viendo el frente.

Naruto vio, agitado como Borrogas, aun acostado, sonreía levemente antes de levantarse— **¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? Porque no me hizo ni cosquillas.**

Alzo una pierna hacía atrás antes de patear a Naruto con ella.

Este, incluso con Kavacha y Kundala, sintió dolor cuando la patada le dio en la cara, mandándolo a varios metros de distancia y arrastrándose contra el suelo, abriendo bosquetes en la tierra.

Finalmente, creo una gran hacha en la que uso su mango para girar e ir contra Borrogas nuevamente.

Creando un látigo de energía cósmica, se lo lanzo al demonio quien puso un brazo para cubrirse, lo previsto por Naruto, quien se impulso Telekinéticamente hasta estar detrás de Borrogas.

Jalando el látigo, el demonio se sorprendió al ser jalando hacía atrás, impulsado e el aire y luego lanzado de vuelta al suelo.

Naruto suspiro antes de que sus instintos le gritase saltar, y así lo hizo, viendo como sus propias espadas se unían en una bola d metal junto con rocas y tierra del lugar—¿Qué demo…?— susurro sorprendido antes de volver a saltar cuando varias rocas fueron lanzadas en su dirección.

Antes de poderlas esquivar, sintió como su peso aumentaba varias veces hasta el punto en que no pudo moverse cuando las rocas llegaron, gracias a los accesorios en su cuerpo, el golpe no le dolió y las rocas se destrozaron.

Vio a Borrogas lentamente levantándose, y le dijo unas sorprendentes palabras— **Yo controlo la fuerza fundamental del universo; la gravedad, lo que significa que soy capaz de controlar el nivel de peso de un objeto, su polaridad y mucho más. En estos momentos aumente tu propia gravedad diez veces, pesas alrededor de 70kg, por lo que ahora debes estar soportando un peso de setecientos kilos.**

—¿Eso es todo?— le reto Naruto parándose antes de lanzarse contra Borrogas.

Llego en un segundo y le lanzo un golpe ascendente, seguidamente giro y le dio una patada descendente, mandándolo al suelo, cayendo encima de él, uso otra de sus técnicas.

— **¡Raiton: Hōden! (¡Elemento Rayo: Descarga!)**

Naruto concentro una enorme cantidad de relámpagos alrededor de su cuerpo antes de soltarlo hacia su oponente.

Mientras estaba cubierto de rayos, soltó varios ataques de diferentes formas.

Señalándolo con el índice y el dedo medio: hizo que el rayo viaje directamente hacia el demonio en una línea recta. Debido a la velocidad del rayo usando este método de ataque, es extremadamente difícil de esquivar. Aumenta su velocidad, potencia y capacidad de corte.

Señalándolo con la palma, hizo que el rayo estallase repentinamente de la palma en una formación ligeramente ancha, lo que le da un mayor rango de ataque, además de diseminar el daño. Debido al "estallido" de un rayo desde la palma de la mano, se tardo un poco más de lo normal en alcanzar el objetivo, lo que hace que este método de ataque sea más parecido a ser esquivado. Aumenta su alcance, área de efecto y capacidad de perforación.

Usando ambas palmas: hizo que el rayo se separe en una doble ráfaga de rayos, doblando su rango de ataque y haciendo que gire mientras viaja, electrificando cualquier cosa con la que entren en contacto sus ramas más pequeñas. Debido a la forma en que viaja este método, este método es más efectivo para lidiar con múltiples oponentes. Aumenta la potencia y el alcance, así como su capacidad de aturdimiento.

Lanzando un puñetazo: hizo que el rayo se estire desde los dedos a través de un espacio delgado pero ancho, que se precipita hacia el oponente. Debido a la velocidad a la que se mueve este relámpago y su delgadez, este método de ataque es ideal para lidiar con los oponentes que huyen. Aumenta su capacidad de corte.

Empujar la mano abierta hacia adelante: hizo que la electricidad se descargue en forma de red sobre un área mayor que los otros métodos de liberación. Se extiende y contrae a los usuarios a medida que viaja, aumentando su velocidad, rango y forma general, así como también incrementando su poder de corte cuando se contrae y su efectividad.

Lanzando todas las variantes de su ataque, vio como Borrogas lentamente retrocedía hasta que estuvieron a una buena distancia.

— **¡** **Reihogosha: Modelo Titán!** — exclamo mientras el mismo ser que le ayudo contra Eligos aparecía ahora en su forma de titán cabalgando contra Borrogas.

Este agito la cabeza levemente, desorientado, mientras el ser de energía astral se lanzaba contra él… solo alzo una mano.

El Reihogosha fue detenido del cuerno que tenía en la cara, sujetado de esa parte por el Demonio que se sujetaba la cara con la otra mano.

— **¿Noryokugan, he? El ultimo ser que conocí que tenía esos ojos era alguien a quien respeto, ¿pero tu? ¿Un mocoso? No deberías tener ese poder en tu ser—** Borrogas afilo las garras que tenía por manos, y en un simple ataque metió su mano en el pecho del Reihogosha, en un brillo grisáceo, el enorme titán fue volado en pedazos.

Naruto alzo una ceja al oír de otro con el Noryokugan, más sin embargo, miro que Borrogas uso algo más de fuerza contra su ultimo ataque.

Las armas, los Noble Fantasmas, no le afectaban tanto a los demonios, por lo que veía, tenían una aparente inmunidad ante sus conceptos.

Por otro lado, la energía cósmica y el Noryokugan parecían ser más… efectivos.

No se guardaría nada, estaba en su Reality Marble así que no se preocuparía por el daño, el enemigo enfrente suyo era demasiado poderoso, y aunque terminase llegando a su limite de energía cósmica, la energía divina era su reserva, y el preminente génesis lo sanaría de cualquier daño y aumentaría su fuerza después de ganar… o sobrevivir en el mejor de los casos.

— _Vamos a ver que pasa cuando jugamos tu propio juego_ **¡Suuryuuken! (¡Autoridad de flujo de ley!)**

Una capacidad de la ruta física, el Suuryuuken permite al usuario manipular las leyes de la física.

Esto incluye, pero no se limita, a Gravedad, Inercia, Impulso, Fricción, Transducción, Electromagnetismo y Vectores, entre muchos otros. Afortunadamente, la podía usar sin restricciones, desafortunadamente, algunas de los más útiles en combate causaban mucho daño en áreas pobladas.

 _Comencemos con lo tuyo,_ _ **Gravedad**_ _._

El usuario manipula la atracción natural de los objetos, la Gravedad, para atraerlos entre sí y hacia ellos mismos. Esto se conoce típicamente como "Fuerza atractiva". El usuario también puede manipular la repulsión natural de los objetos, antigravedad, para alejar los objetos unos de otros y de sí mismos. Esto se conoce típicamente como "Fuerza Repulsiva".

Empujo con gran rapidez a Borrogas usando su propia fuerza fundamental en su contra, corrió hacía él ignorando los crujidos en sus piernas al correr.

Yendo a una velocidad que fácilmente superaba el Mach 3000, apareció detrás de Borrogas dándole una patada más rápida que el sonido. Gruño al sentir el peso en su cuerpo aumentar hasta 20 veces su peso natural.

Soportando una tonelada y más de 400 kg, creo varias nubes de tormenta de las cuales rayos comenzaron a caer, usando su control sobre el clima hacía que múltiples rayos cayeran sobre Borrogas, el plasma arremolinándose alrededor del demonio, quien se cubría la cara, gruñendo al sentir las descargas eléctricas, antes de que la energía eléctrica se lanzase al cielo de repente.

— **¡Raiton: Ryubiten! (¡Elemento Rayo: Canto del Dragón!)** — el cielo lleno de nubes destello en relámpagos, rayos y truenos, un festival de luces eléctricas por donde se mirase.

Chocando las palmas, Naruto comenzó a hacer algo muy especial.

Algo que casi nadie sabía es que la técnica de cuatro ramas tenía más potencial del que uno pensaría, algo que su padre le enseño y que solo cuando estuviese listo podría usarlo. No creía estar listo, pero necesitaba la fuerza ahora mismo.

La Rama dimensional (Jikukandō) Tiene el poder de manipular el espacio-tiempo y sus dos componentes. También le permite al usuario crear diferentes dimensiones, hacer la transición de su cuerpo entre Zero y las cuatro dimensiones y crear hojas transdimensionales.

La Rama elemental (Sodo) Usando esta ruta, el usuario manipula las 5 Naturalezas Básicas (Tierra, Agua, Viento, Fuego y Relámpago), así como las tres naturalezas externas (Yin, Yang y Yin-Yang). Manipulándolos en una escala magistral, el usuario también puede combinarlos para formar transformaciones de naturalezas avanzadas, sin importar cuán complejas sean.

La Rama Físico (Shintaidō) El usuario puede manipular la física que rige las leyes de la naturaleza, principalmente: Gravedad, Inercia, Impulso, Fricción, Transducción y Electromagnetismo. Utilizando esta ruta, el usuario tiene control sobre las fuerzas que gobiernan las leyes y la física de los universos.

Y finalmente, la que ahora mismo le importaba, La Rama de la Iluminación (Hirakudō) Puede manipular y utilizar energía natural, energía espiritual, física y mental, junto con las 3 naturalezas externas (Yin, Yang y Yin-Yang). Este camino permite al usuario negar las técnicas que son capaces de influir, controlar o hacerse cargo de su voluntad. También permite al usuario memorizar y obtener la comprensión de las técnicas en muy poco tiempo solo desde la observación.

En unos años, unos meses con suerte, sería capaz de usar energía natural, energía física y espiritual para usar Chakra Senjutsu, pero ahora mismo, estaba usando la energía cósmica como algo más potente, algo nuevo y que nunca nadie había visto.

 **Uchū Senjutsu (Artes de Sabio Cósmicas)**

— **¡Senpõ: Raiton: Kirin!**

Los ojos de todos los videntes se abrieron al ver como un enorme Dragón de ojos rojos, completamente hecho de truenos, tan enorme como un Bijuu, pero no se detuvo allí.

Primero aparecieron dos más, luego aparecieron otros dos, haciendo cinco, luego otros cinco haciendo diez, comenzaron a aparecer decenas, que luego pasaron a ser cientos, y luego a miles, si no es que hasta millones.

Con una mano alzada, relámpagos dorados y azules brillaron en la mano de Okami Naruto.

 _Mito… Menma… miren lo que tengo planeado para ustedes._

—¡Esta es mi técnica de Raiton más poderosa! **¡Senpõ: Raiton: Raiho Kami Huang Long no Kourin! (Elemento Rayo: Ejercito Celestial de Dragones del Trueno!)** — grito Naruto bajando su mano.

Y los dragones bajaron.

— **¡Mierda!** — grito Borrogas usando su habilidad para controlar la gravedad a su alrededor, formando un domo negro a su alrededor que comenzó a tratar de repeler a los dragones.

La palabra clave es tratar, pues a pesar de que el domo de gravedad generaba suficiente gravedad repulsiva como para ser considerado un agujero blanco, los dragones solo se doblaban mientras seguían su camino.

Con un gruñido, Naruto aumento la **energía natural** en cada uno de sus dragones, pues los que fueron arrojados hacía atrás solo se unieron a los que seguían tratando de llegar a Borrogas.

El Demonio, aplicando más fuerza, genero que incluso esos enorme dragones comenzasen a retroceder y retorcerse hasta desaparecer.

De una manera inconcebible, los Kirin que conformaban el que posiblemente era el ataque de Raiton más poderoso de la historia, comenzaron a deshacerse en chispas azules

 _La cantidad de gravedad que usa es descomunal, es tan fuerte como para doblar el espacio alrededor de mis Kirin, ¡Esta doblando sus electrones y deshaciéndolos!_

Naruto gruño enojado y fastidiado, pues un 45% de sus reservas en energía cósmica y más de la mitad de su energía divina se fueron con ese ataque que finalmente Borrogas logro evitar.

 _Continuemos con el Suuryuuken entonces. Vamos por la Inercia, el Impulso y Fricción._

La inercia es una propiedad de la materia por la cual continúa en su estado de reposo existente o movimiento uniforme en línea recta, a menos que ese estado sea cambiado por una fuerza externa. Al usar esto, el usuario puede cambiar instantáneamente la dirección del movimiento sin perder impulso.

Puso sus pies en la tierra, comenzando a correr mientras zigzagueaba, ganando mayor velocidad sin perder ni un segundo impulso.

Impulso es la cantidad de movimiento de un cuerpo en movimiento, medido como producto de su masa y velocidad. Al usar esto, el usuario puede modificar el impulso de los objetos, lo que les permite moverse mucho más rápido o moverse más despacio.

Usando eso, Naruto comenzó a usarlo para ir a su velocidad anterior antes del aumento de gravedad a su alrededor, pasando de ser solo unas tres mil a cuatro mil veces más rápido que el sonido a ser más rápido que el rayo, y de la mitad de la velocidad de la luz siguió aumentando su velocidad hasta llegar a ser tan rápido como la luz.

 _Ahora usemos la Transducción._

La transducción es el proceso mediante el cual una forma de energía se convierte en otra. Esto efectivamente permite al usuario lograr una aplicación muy amplia de hazañas. Un ejemplo de esto es convertir energía cinética en energía térmica y viceversa. Cualquier cosa que se use como energía, se puede convertir, como el Chakra en energía inerte y energía inerte en energía mental y luego en energía física. El usuario puede erigir una barrera alrededor de sí mismo o de otros que pueden convertir instantáneamente una forma de energía en otra desde cualquier lugar en su cuerpo, así como almacenarla para usarla en el futuro. Al convertirlo en una barrera que se adhiere a la piel, puede funcionar como armadura. Al entrar en contacto con cualquier objeto, el usuario puede convertir las diversas energías en su cuerpo en otras formas de energía, lo que puede resultar muy peligroso para el oponente. También pueden transferir esta energía a los aliados para aumentar su poder también. También pueden usarlo a distancia y convertir cualquier forma de energía desde una gran distancia a voluntad, incluso después de ser absorbida por otra entidad.

Y usando la transducción en si mismo, convirtió la gravedad que lo apegaba al suelo en antigravedad, mandándolo a volar al cielo a una enorme velocidad, uso el Sodo para controlar el Doton para manipular la tierra debajo de sus pies creando así plataformas de las cuales mantenerse y comenzar a saltar en ellas para aumentar el impulso de la antigravedad junto con que comenzaba a correr tan rápido como la luz.

 _Si no te termino con esto, tendré que usar lo poco que me quede para llevarte contigo, vamos con el Electromagnetismo._

Con el electromagnetismo, el usuario puede crear, dar forma y manipular el electromagnetismo que **(a excepción de la gravedad)** explica casi todos los fenómenos físicos observables a los sentidos humanos sin ayuda, incluida la luz y otras radiaciones electromagnéticas, toda la química, la mayoría de los mecanismos (excepto la gravitación ), y por supuesto magnetismo y electricidad. Debido a la intensa versatilidad con la electricidad (como electrocución, generación de calor, piratería informática y mental y electrólisis) y el magnetismo **(como la manipulación del metal, la levitación magnética, la manipulación atómica y atraer y repeler),** el electromagnetismo es uno de los más poderosos y versátiles manipulaciones elementales en existencia. La fuerza electromagnética juega un papel importante en la determinación de las propiedades internas de la mayoría de los objetos encontrados en la vida cotidiana. La materia ordinaria toma su forma como resultado de fuerzas intermoleculares entre moléculas individuales en la materia. Los electrones están ligados por la mecánica de ondas electromagnéticas en orbitales alrededor de los núcleos atómicos para formar átomos, que son los bloques de construcción de las moléculas. Esto rige los procesos involucrados en la química, que surgen de las interacciones entre los electrones de los átomos vecinos, que a su vez están determinados por la interacción entre la fuerza electromagnética y el momento de los electrones.

Creando una esfera electromagnética entre sus manos, Naruto preparo su ataque.

Era tanto o más destructivo que una bomba atómica… no, en verdad que era más poderosa.

Si le daba a alguien con eso, destrozaría sus átomos en millones de partes, la explosión generada consumiría un continente entero.

Pero justo cuando le iba a asestar la esfera electromagnética contra Borrogas, se detuvo en el aire.

— **¿Sabías que un cuerpo puede descender con la misma fuerza con la que asciende?**

Y fue lanzado contra el suelo.

Con un gruñido adolorido, deshizo su esfera o al chocar con el suelo se mataría a si mismo.

La gravedad que sentía ahora era ridículamente enorme, tanto que comenzó a hundirse en el suelo, incluso sentía como sus huesos lentamente se rompían de una manera dolorosamente lenta.

— **70 kilogramos, aumentado 100 veces, 7000 kilogramos, 70 toneladas, no me queda duda que no eres humano, cualquier humano estaría muerto a este punto.**

 _Tengo que buscar como entrenar con la gravedad aumentada de alguna forma, esto se volverá jodidamente útil si sobrevivo… recalco el si sobrevivo._

Naruto se dio la vuelta con algo de dificultad, mirando el cielo de su Realidad Mármol con frustración.

 _Necesito algo que me ayude, un arma, una técnica, lo que sea… debo de tener algo que me ayude._

Naruto no vio como una de las runas en su mano brillaban con fuerza.

 _Un arma que me pueda ayudar, un arma que sirva contra un demonio… un arma…_

Lentamente, una espada salió sola de la runa de su mano.

Tenia un mango alargado y delgado color cobre, con la punta del mango afilada, y justo donde comenzaba la base del arma había una especie de colmillo cerca de donde se sujetaba, tenia el filo de un metal platinado y puro, tan afilado que prácticamente parecía un espejo, el lado contrario, estaba lleno de unas especies de celdas de metal, justo en el centro del espada, estaba una especie de inscripción en forma de infinito.

—…Así que esto es lo que pasa ahora— dijo… ¿la espada? Con una voz masculina, moviendo su mango arriba y abajo como si fuese su boca, Naruto parpado confuso, levantando a duras penas la cabeza para ver a quien hablo—. Saludos compañero, soy **Avalon: La Espada de los Sentimientos.**

Naruto, medio inconsciente, miro al llamado Avalon fijamente.

Conocía ese nombre, era el nombre de la funda de Excalibur, y a su vez de unas islas británicas, pero para él esa espada no se miraba para nada de la edad media.

—Veo que estas en un aprieto, no te preocupes, yo puedo ayudarte, tengo dos habilidades, una de ellas es poder cumplir cualquier deseo a la persona que fue capaz de blandirme, luego te contare la segunda, pero si quieres que cumpla un deseo deberás hacer un contrato conmigo en el que me ayudaras a cumplir mi misión.

—No estoy interesado— declaro Naruto levantándose muy lentamente, escuchando sus huesos crujir, tronar y sonar desagradablemente.

—…Quizás no lo entiendas, soy una espada legendaria capaz de cumplirte cualquier deseo.

—Un deseo a cambio de mi libertad…— antes de seguir Naruto gruño cuando el peso aumento aun más, escuchando como desagradablemente sus piernas se rompían al caer de rodillas.

— **Ustedes los humanos no pueden competir contra los Demonios, jamás voy a entender porque se esfuerzan aun cuando saben que no pueden hacer nada al respecto** — dijo Borrogas, con la gravedad que le había ejercido a Naruto aumentada ahora a 200 veces, dejándolo de cara contra el suelo, pero debido al cráter en el que estaba, no miraba el arma que estaba a su lado.

Se alzo volando hacía el cielo, mirando a los dioses y a los humanos en el lugar— **. Ustedes los humanos no sirven en este mundo, voy a detener la rotación de la tierra y los mandare a todos ustedes a volar al espacio.**

—¿¡El PUEDE hacer eso!?— pregunto Menma incrédulo.

—El _**puede**_ hacer eso— dijo Susano'o con molestia.

El pelirrojo por su parte abrió sus ojos incrédulo, si él hacía eso…

 _Gaara… Inari… todos van a…_

No solo eran ellos.

Pakura.

Tsunami.

Temari.

No solo eran ellas, si no que también habían muchas más personas que amaba y que quería… no… que debía proteger.

 _Mi familia nunca estuvo tan unida hasta que llegaste… gracias Naruto._

Rasa…

 _Gaara no sonreía tanto desde que llegaste… gracias por eso._

Kankuro…

 _Eres alguien extraño pero a la vez… muy lindo, no conozco a nadie que haría lo que tu haz hecho así como así… sin buscar ninguna recompensa._

 _Sabes… me di cuenta que nunca te di las gracias por salvarme la vida._

 _Nami nunca estuvo más brillante, sea quien sea que lo hizo es un héroe._

 _Quien nos haya ayudado es una persona de gran corazón._

Temari… Pakura… cada persona en Nami.

 _¡Eres mi héroe Nii-chan! Me volveré fuerte por todos como tú…_

—Inari…

Naruto apretó los dientes, alzo una mano pero esta rápidamente cayo pesadamente al suelo

—¿Ya decidiste tu deseo?— pregunto Avalon a su lado. El pelirrojo giro lentamente su cabeza para verle—. Es verdad que una vez hecho el contrato tu libertad me pertenecerá, pero ahora hay cosas más importantes que eso, tus amigos y todos los que amas morirán si no tomas una decisión. Dime, ¿qué vale más? ¿tu libertad o toda la vida en este mundo? Puedo ver que recorrerás un camino difícil, y deberás tomar decisiones cuestionables, tu vida cambiara drásticamente, pero una vez que cumpla mi misión te liberare del contrato.

—Hmmmh— hizo Naruto a duras penas mientras agarraba a Avalon con una mano.

—Haces lo correcto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Naruto, Okami Naruto— se presento el pelirrojo.

—Muy bien, Okami Naruto, de ahora en adelante seremos compañeros y camaradas, ¿aceptas ayudarme en mi misión?

—Lo hare, hasta el final.

—Muy bien… sujétame con fuerza y dime tu deseo.

Con una sonrisa, Naruto apretó el mango de Avalon y le dijo cara a cara su deseo.

Sus labios se movieron, más solo Avalon fue capaz de oír su deseo, y sonrió al oírlo.

Un pilar de luz dorada se alzo a los cielos de Unlimited Blade Works, disipándolas rápidamente a todas.

Un enorme domo de energía dorada se formo, tan grande como una ciudad entera, pero lentamente comenzó a encogerse hasta parecer una enorme esfera de por lo menos 3 metros.

Era totalmente dorada, y tenía dos anillos negros de energía girando rápidamente en la esfera.

 **Varios Kilómetros lejos de Allí**

Una joven mujer de 16 años miraba con sus ojos azul purpura miraba el paisaje lleno de armas a su alrededor. A su lado estaba aquella peliblanca, maestra suya.

Hécate.

Ella por su parte vestía de una manera simplista, una capucha roja oscura de cuerpo completo, una cuerda atada a su vientre delgado, tenia un largo cabello negro con un toque grisáceo y un largo mechón blanco, con botas blancas atadas por una cinta morada. No estaba especialmente desarrollada, no había mucho que resaltar, era una chica más del montón… nada más lejos de la realidad.

Miro a la distancia, observando aquella esfera dorada tan… hermosa, un anillo azul brillo en su bolsillo, y ella lo saco viéndolo.

Observo con una leve sonrisa el como aquel guerrero que luchaba contra Borrogas salía de la esfera.

…

…

…

—Wow— susurro Hécate con un leve sonrojo en su cara al ver a Naruto.

No era la única así… ni por lejos.

Mito, Satsuki, Rin, Yakumo, Sakura, Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu estaban rojas… ¡MUY rojas!

La mechiblanca y todas las mujeres inconscientemente doblaron las piernas al ver cada centímetro del cuerpo de Naruto.

Tenia el cabello ahora de un color rubio hasta parecer oro, tan largo y grande que le cubría la totalidad de la espalda y los hombros, su cabello ahora tenía puntas de cabello azul, con algunas mechas rojas, las dos patillas de cabello a los lados de su cara eran de color rojo, encuadrándole la cara.

Su cara se había afilado levemente, sus ojos se habían vuelto de un azul celeste con una cruz dorada en el centro, su musculatura se ancho levemente, dándole unos 10 centímetros más de altura, algo destacable es que camisa había desaparecido, estando ahora solo el haori negro que llevaba, lo curioso eran las marcas en forma de flamas rojas en su pecho desnudo, además de una especie de pelaje dorado que le cubría el cuello y pecho.

Sus botas se alzaron hasta llegarle un poco más debajo de las rodillas, y lo más destacable es que en sus botas, pantalones y brazos habían unas correas negras con unas púas de metal, aunque solo eran en las botas.

—Borrogas, Gran Príncipe del Infierno, comandante de veinte legiones de demonios. Yo, Okami Naruto, Hijo del Dios Izanagi-no-Okami… ¡Te juro, ante todos, que pase lo que pase no volveré a fallar!— grito antes de lanzarse contra Borrogas, haciendo un cráter en el suelo.

— **¡Avalon…! ¿¡Cómo tienes esa arma sagrada!?**

—Para que quieres saber eso… Jajá saludos.

 **What Im Made Of — Sonic Heroes Ost**

Borrogas estiro brazos y piernas al verlo volar hacía él, hizo los brazos hacía atrás y hablo— **Humanos como tu me ponen furioso** — y mandando sus brazos hacía adelante y mando unas especies de anillos de energía morada.

Naruto no se detuvo y puso a Avalon enfrente suyo para detener el ataque—¿¡Qué tipo de persona se lanza directo a un ataque!?— le pregunto Avalon incrédulo.

—¿¡Que esperabas que hiciera!? ¿¡Lanzarle un Kamehameha!?

 **(En un universo alterno, un peliplateado estornudo con fuerza)**

Comenzando a lanzar tajos a los anillos morados, logro hacerlos explotar en una humareda negra.

A lo lejos, Menma y Mito ni notaron cuando Borrogas salió volando cerca de donde ellos, con Naruto siguiéndole.

Ambos aterrizaron varios metros más allá, además de Avalon Naruto tomo a Vasavi Shakti que todavía estaba en su espalda, junto con eso, activo nuevamente a Kavacha y Kundala, pero para asegurarse de protegerse llamo un ultimo noble fantasma.

— **Trace On… Armadura de Lancelot.**

La armadura azul oscuro lo cubrió completamente, la bruma negra comenzó a ser soltada mientras la rendija roja brillaba con fuerza.

Por primera vez Naruto y Borrogas chocaron puños, o en el caso de Naruto, usando a Vasavi Shakti, generaron una onda de choque muy poderosa que los mando hacía atrás. Arrastrando los pies por el suelo, se miraron—Necesitamos cambiar de plan de ataque. Tengo una idea, ¿Podrías ganar tiempo?— pregunto Avalon a lo que el ahora rubio sonrió levemente.

—¡Vale, yo le distraigo!— lanzando a Avalon al cielo, Naruto se lanzo a luchar a puño limpio contra Borrogas con solo la lanza de Indra como apoyo.

El Demonio estaba genuinamente sorprendido ante la capacidad del hijo de Izanagi con la lanza, pues no recordaba a nadie con semejante talento en el uso de armas, se sorprendió más al ver y sentir como Naruto volvía a manipular las leyes de la física para hacer sus ataques incluso más devastadores que lo de ya de por si eran.

— **¡Ryūmyaku!** — grito golpeando a Borrogas fon una enorme fuerza en la cara.

Era tanto o más fuerte que Tsunade con su súper fuerza vía Chakra sin necesidad del Ryūmyaku, con él su fuerza se multiplicaba al punto de que destrozaría montañas al tocarlas incluso con un dedo.

Con una enorme corriente de aire, Borrogas fue mandado al cielo antes de que Naruto apareciera encima suyo.

Esperando un ataque, no se espero lo que vino.

Naruto se monto en su espalda, y comenzó a cabalgarle mientras el se agitaba molesto.

—¡Harre Caballito!— grito antes de que la lanza en su mano se llenase con líneas rojas.

— **¡Tu pequeño hijo de…!**

PAM

SWWIIISSHHH

Con una estocada impulsada por **Caballero de Honor** y **Ryūmyaku** Borrogas fue lanzando al suelo, pero fue sujetado del cabello por Naruto, quien preparo un puñetazo mientras usaba más energía cósmica en sus venas para el Ryūmyaku.

Usando en total el 30% de la fuerza de la técnica, jalo al Demonio y noto como su propio cuerpo era ahora más resistente, pues el golpe no le lastimo en lo más mínimo.

Borrogas por otro lado fue mandado contra el suelo, chocando contra la tierra a una velocidad que dejaría en ridículo la de un meteorito generando un cráter de cientos de metros.

El Gran Príncipe instantáneamente se levanto cuando sintió una presencia de energía delante suyo.

Vio como Naruto sujetaba entre sus manos una espada simple de color azul con el filo dorado, ni de lejos tan decorada como Caliburn, pero algo le daba un mal… presentimiento.

La espada de la victoria prometida, forjada por las hadas en el centro del planeta, una espada imposible de copiar por manos humanos, pero para alguien con la sangre del más poderoso dios, fue difícil, pero no imposible.

La sucesora de Caliburn.

— **¡EX!** — comenzó, poniendo la espada en una posición en la que daría un corte ascendente— **¡CALIBUR!**

Y lanzando el poderoso tajo de energía a Borrogas, la espada de los sentimientos cayo al suelo, siendo agarrada por Naruto quien la puso encima de su cabeza, el filo de Avalon brillando con fuerza en un color azul.

—¡ROAAAHHH!— lanzando un fuerte rugido, dejo la espada caer, viendo como Borrogas se protegía el cuerpo con solo dos brazos— **¡RAAAHHH!** — rugió mientras dejaba caer totalmente la espada, cortando las nubes en el cielo y, de estar en el mundo real, habría cortado hasta los meteoritos en el espacio.

Sin embargo…

—Ni un solo rasguño— dijo Amaterasu con impresión al ver a Borrogas intacto.

Ella misma admitía que ese ataque podría representar problemas, incluso para Susano'o, pero Borrogas estaba intacto.

El Demonio que controlaba la gravedad extendió los brazos a los lados— **Al menos no podrás decir que no te di la oportunidad de defenderte, pero no veo un motivo por el cual alargar más esta pelea.**

De una manera sorprendente, el Gran Príncipe fue cubierto por un esfera morada que comenzó a atraer objetos a su alrededor, mismos que sin problemas lanzo contra Naruto.

Este comenzó a ir hacía él, esquivando los peñascos de roca lanzados hacía él, hasta que cuando estuvo cerca de Borrogas comenzó a ser girado rápidamente.

—¡Hemos sido atrapados por la fuerza gravitatoria de él!— exclamo Avalon mientras Naruto solo sonreía e iba más rápido.

—¡Entonces probemos algo!— declaro comenzando a ir a una velocidad tan, si no es que más, rápida que la luz.

— **Si vas a intentar algo hazlo ahora** — le dijo Borrogas desde adentro.

—¡Tu lo pediste!— declaro Naruto antes de dejar que su energía cósmica se soltase.

Comenzando a volverse tangible, una energía de múltiples colores cubrió el cuerpo de Naruto hasta formar una esfera que rápidamente se expandió, siendo que ahora el que giraba era Borrogas en la esfera.

—Ya veo… aumento su masa usando energía para incrementar su fuerza de gravedad e invertir los papeles… inteligente— elogio Tsukuyomi con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos notaron como un brillo blanco cegador aparecía en el lugar, y para sorpresa de muchos ahora estaban nuevamente en el puente, pues Naruto estaba usando demasiada energía cósmica como para mantener a Unlimited Blade Works.

—¡Buen viaje!— grito el pelirrojo antes de que en una onda sónica Borrogas fuera mandado al cielo.

Un sorprendido Borrogas salió de la atmosfera del planeta, y convenientemente, choco contra la luna de tal forma que creo un enorme cráter en ella.

—Compañero, ¿te encuentras bien?— pregunto Avalon al ver a Naruto respirar agitado en la armadura de Lancelot.

—Me… pesa… mucho— declaro entrecortadamente, y a duras penas mantenía su vuelo.

Todos de repente escucharon una voz en sus mentes que dijo unas palabras que les dejaron incrédulos.

— **Ya me tienes harto hijo de Izanagi, dime ¿Cuánta presión ejerce un agujero negro?**

—¿Ehh?— fue todo lo que Naruto pudo decir antes de sentirlo.

Ni siquiera hubo manera de describirlo… solamente podía decir que una descomunal presión azoto todo su cuerpo… de una manera horriblemente dolorosa.

Cada hueso de su cuerpo se astillo hasta volverse agujas, cada musculo se tenso hasta llegar a desgarrarse, sus nervios prácticamente explotaron ante el descomunal dolor que sintió, la sangre salió a borbotones de su boca, oídos y nariz, su armadura se destrozo en un segundo y su transformación se deshizo, cayendo al mar de Nami… noqueado.

—No…— dijo Mito al ver a Naruto caer pesadamente en el aire.

Hécate y su compañera solo miraban a Naruto caer hasta hundirse en el agua azul del puente.

La risa de Borrogas fue oída por todos— **Pobre Iluso, no fuiste capaz de hacerme daño en ningún momento. Por eso los detesto, humanos, no saben cuando rendirse hasta que es demasiado tarde.**

Mito cayo de rodillas mientras Tsukuyomi bajaba la mirada, Susano'o y Menma solo soltaron un bufido despectivo y fruncieron el ceño, Kakashi y Rin vieron con incredulidad aquello, y Sasuke…

Él apretó los puños hasta que sus uñas atravesaran su carne, la sangre bajo por sus manos mientras sus dientes crujían al apretarse.

 _Este no puede ser tu fin… ¡Levántate Naruto!_

—¿Este es todo tu poder?— le demando saber Avalon a Naruto, cayendo con el al suelo—. Cuando oí tu deseo… ¡Me puse muy feliz! Quise creer que era posible tanta nobleza… pero ahora… veo que solo eran palabras… Yo active el deseo, pero tu debes de ser el que lleve al limite ese pedido… ¡Ponte de pie, Okami! ¡Demuestra hasta donde puedes llegar!

En la superficie, Borrogas alzo la mirada, sorprendido.

—¿Algo que decir, Susano'o?— le pregunto Amaterasu a su hermano menor.

Este cerro los ojos antes de decir—Aquí viene…

 **Undertale Ost — Hopes And Dreams**

La respiración de Borrogas se agito al ver el agua arremolinarse alrededor de donde cayo Naruto.

Allí, cubierto nuevamente por esa armadura azul oscuro, con el hilo en su cabeza agitándose con el viento, estaba Naruto, elevándose con lentitud en el aire.

— **No… ¡No! ¡Ya no! Nunca nadie me saco de quicio así maldito hijo de Izanagi… ¡Solo quiero destruirte!**

El cuerpo de Borrogas comenzó a hincharse al punto que sus músculos se notaban las venas en ellos.

Lanzándole innumerables ataques en forma de anillos, Borrogas espero que Naruto los esquivase, más el solo voló contra sus ataques, y a pesar de que aumento la fuerza, el pelirrojo solo los atravesó en medio vuelo.

Comenzaron a chocar sus manos y su espada, el sonido del metal resonando con fuerza— **Eres el primero en tocarme, el primero en desquiciarme d**

Comenzó a sentir los tajos de Avalon en todo su cuerpo, pero algo era diferente.

 _ **Hay algo diferente con él, es como si no fuera el mismo… nunca me sentí así… esto es… ¿emoción?**_

Toda Nami empezó a temblar cuando Borrogas comenzó a usar toda su fuerza, mandando ondas de choque que obligaban a algunos de los videntes a sujetarse contra el suelo con Chakra.

—Esta fuerza es sorprendente… y no esta usando el efecto de Avalon… pero hay algo diferente…— dijo Hécate sonriendo al ver semejante poder.

Dios y Demonio se separaron rápidamente, viéndose fijamente, aunque Borrogas no sabía si Naruto le miraba por el casco que tenía. Pero aun así, una sonrisa se podía ver en la cara del Demonio, a pesar de que sangraba en brazos, pecho y piernas— **Naruto Okami. Yo… Borrogas, de los 4 más poderosos demonios… Te reconozco como mi igual… ¡Pero no te dejare ganar así nada más!**

Una esfera negra apareció entre las manos de Borrogas, y este lanzo la esfera contra Naruto.

El pelirrojo movió a Avalon en el aire, una Runa enorme apareciendo delante suyo— **Kuroriun** — susurro Tsukuyomi sorprendida.

— **Camino hacía la Luna** — finalizo Hécate con impresión antes de que la Runa soltase un torrente de rayos de color morado grisáceo se lanzasen contra la esfera y contra Borrogas.

La esfera negra fue evitada mientras se lanzaban contra Borrogas, mandándolo kilómetros hacía atrás, pero apenas y lo hirió.

Naruto comenzó a ser jalado hacía la esfera—¡Compañero, aléjate rápido, eso es un núcleo de gravedad! ¡Ni la luz podría evitar ser absorbida por eso!

Pero el chico de armadura, lejos de alejarse, se lanzo contra la esfera antes de que este se expandiera enormemente.

De tener ojos, Avalon los hubiera cerrado debido a que ahora ese ataque solo aumentaría su tamaño hasta comerse la tierra entera… pero…

—Sorprendente— dijo Amaterasu incrédula.

—Él… ¡esta yendo más rápido que la luz! Esta controlando el centro de gravedad yendo rápidamente alrededor de ella… es una hazaña increíble… pero su armadura se debe de estar friendo al ir tan rápido— dijo Tsukuyomi con impresión.

La esfera ahora era tan pequeña que prácticamente parecía una bola de tenis… hasta que desapareció.

Naruto aterrizo con dureza en el puente, su armadura soltando humo tal y como dijo Tsukuyomi, pero antes de hacer algo Avalon hablo.

—Compañero eso fue increíble, ¿Cómo te sientes?... ¿Estas bien? … Oh ya veo— de repente la armadura de Naruto desapareció completamente.

Allí estaba Naruto, completamente sanado y con la ropa ilesa… pero eran sus ojos los que sorprendieron a todos.

Eran azules como normalmente debía ser… pero… estaban opacos, y la boca del pelirrojo estaba entreabierta, con el cuerpo inclinado.

—Estoy sorprendido de que a pesar de estar noqueado hayas podido derrotar al demonio y sobrepasar incluso la velocidad de la luz, sin duda una increíble hazaña.

Todo mundo entendió que el ultimo ataque fue demasiado para el pelirrojo… pero… se había levantando a pelear inconscientemente…

Pero para los dioses, para Hécate y su compañera había algo importante.

—Susano'o ¿lo oíste?— pregunto Amaterasu sorprendida.

—Tch— soltó Susano'o de repente—. Si, lo oí.

A lo lejos Hécate miro a Naruto con emociones mezcladas, y su acompañante parpadeo sorprendida—Maestra… ¿lo escucho?— le pregunto la mechiblanca.

—Si… ese ultimo ataque mando una especie de "señal", como un mensaje vía energía.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo?— pregunto Sasuke de repente, escuchando toda la conversación.

Ninguno se volteo a verlo, más Tsukuyomi alzo la mirada al cielo y respondió su pregunta.

 **Confía en mi.**

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **Re: Zero Ending— STIX HELIX**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 _Naruto aparece de espaldas con una chica de cabello negro a su espalda, los ojos del pelirrojo brillando en el tono morado del Noryokugan mientras detrás suyo se miraban imágenes de él y ella cuando recién se conocieron._

 **Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi / Un reloj descompuesto graba la vida**

 **koboreteku kioku no suna / Con la arena de los recuerdos derramándose**

 **Mebaeta omoi made / Hasta los sentimientos que surgieron**

 **Nee konna ni akkenaku kiete shimau no / oye, ¿desaparecerán así de rápido?**

 **I wish I was there / Desearía estar ahí**

 _Naruto cierra los ojos mientras un par de lagrimas caen de sus ojos, cuando los abrió estos ahora eran de color amarrillo con la pupila rasgada._

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni / Para no perder nada de nuevo**

 **watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart" / me olvidaré y "reiniciaré" desde el principio**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Espero que la tristeza que te destruye**

 **kimi wo kudaku kono kanashimi ga / termine algún día**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De nuevo aparece Naruto en medio del océano, lentamente hundiéndose en el agua mientras 2 anillos en sus manos brillaban con fuerza_

" _No he llegado hasta aquí para morirme de esta manera"_

 **My time is spinning around / Mi tiempo esta girando**

 **Your deep blue eyes / Tus ojos de un negro intenso**

 **I forgot what time it is / Olvidé que hora es**

 **And our memories are gone...? / ¿Y nuestros recuerdos se fueron...?**

 _Susano'o miraba de manera despreciativa a un hombre rubio con una gran barba y ojos azules mientras este lo miraba con tristeza y melancolía._

 _Alzando su mano, creo en ella una lanza de truenos que le lanzo con toda su fuerza._

 **Amai kaori hanatsu / La trampa llamada remembranza**

 **tsuioku to iu na no wana / libera una dulce fragrancia**

 **sasoware toraware / llamándote, atrapándote**

 **naze aragaemo sezu mata oborete shimau no / ¿por qué te complaces de nuevo sin oponer resistencia?**

 **I wish you were here / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Amaterasu aparece en medio de Konoha, moviendo sus pies de manera algo infantil antes de pararse de la barandilla en la que estaba sentada mientras miraba como el sol era cubierto por la luna y las nubes de tormenta_

 **Oh, never close your eyes / Oh, nunca cierres tus ojos**

 **Searching for a true fate / Buscando un destino real**

 **dokoka kieta ano nukumori wo / Sigo persiguiendo esa calidez que desapareció**

 **oikake tsuzukete miushinau "Restart" / en algún lugar, perdí de vista el "reinicio"**

 **So, let us try again / Así que, déjanos intentar de nuevo**

 **From the very first time / Desde la primera vez**

 **"kitto kitto" sou yatte ima mo / "Seguramente, seguramente" de esa forma incluso ahora**

 **munashii wa wo kaiteru / dibujaré un circulo vacío**

 **For now, see you again / Por ahora, mirate de nuevo**

 _Tsukuyomi miraba enfrente de ella a un moribundo y sangrante Naruto que le devolvía la mirada, morado chocando contra morado antes de que la albina se acercase a él y lo agarrase de las mejillas._

 **...fading in, fading out... / …Apareciendo, desapareciendo…**

 _El pelirrojo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras devolvía el beso._

 **I wish we were there / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Naruto miraba la gema azul en su mano mientras una mujer de pelo gris con ojos morados detrás suyo miraba el reflejo de ambos con tristeza._

 _Pues los ojos de cada uno brillaban en un color amarrillo putrefacto._

 **Ano hibi ni wa modorenai / Esos días no regresaran**

 **toki wa tsuyoku kanashiku tsuyoku / El tiempo simple, simplemente avanzará**

 **tada tada susunde yuku dake "Restart" / fuerte, triste, fuertemente, y yo "reinicio"**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 **furikaeranai sonna tsuyosa wo / Todos actúan como si tuvieran la fuerza**

 **daremo minna enjiteiru / para no mirar atrás**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De repente, el sol sale, iluminando toda la colina de pasto verde mientras Naruto elevaba la mirada al cielo._

 _Los ojos dorados de Izanagi chocaron con los suyos mientras estaba rodeado por los Kotoamatsukami_

 **And we'll start / Y empezaremos**

 **Waiting for a new day / Esperando por un nuevo día**

 **kimi to... / contigo...**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Kienaide ah... / no desaparezcas ah...**

 _Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra su padre lanzando un fuerte grito de guerra._

 _Izanagi levanto el puño, chocándolo contra el de su hijo._

 _Y luego todo se quedo en_ _ **Soledad**_ _._

 **Preguntas que tendrán después de leer todo el cap:**

 **¿Cuál fue el deseo de Naruto?**

 **No se los diré, ya que quise ocultarlo para después.**

 **¿Avalon?**

 **Es el nombre de la funda de Excalibur, aunque en el mito era una especie de islas en las que Arturo fue a descansar después de morirse.**

 **No se me ocurrió un buen nombre para la espada en japonés además de que Avalon me gustaba más como nombre de espada.**

 **¿Volverás al Noryokugan más OP de lo que ya es?**

 **¿Con decirles que hay 90 variantes del Noryokugan que creen? :V**

 **ADVERTENCÍA**

 **En el próximo cap, habrá muuuuuucho lemon… tanto como… bueno… busquen Lujuria en la Hoja y se harán una idea.**

 **Bueno, con avisarles eso… solo me queda decirlo:**

 **Se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	13. Notas de Vida

**¡Santa vaca! ¿¡21 reviews!? ¡Estoy tan feliz! T-T enserio, estaba deprimido al ver que tan pocas personas me habían dado reviews porque me esforcé bastante para hacer el cap.**

 **Bueno, en este también, son en total 32 paginas, y más de 13.000 palabras, espero que lo disfruten y que manden sus reviews, que quien sabe que tanto les tarde en leer toda esta cosa.**

 **En este cap, le doy un leve enfoque sentimental a todo, y Naruto recibe otro power up, incluso sale un arco ULTRA MEGA OP y otras técnicas geniales, además de que mande a la mierda el limite de tiempo de Naruto con la energía cósmica.**

 **Lamento decirlo, pero no habrá lemón en este cap, tendrán que esperar un poco más para las pajas debido a que un lector me abrió los ojos, que tengo que concentrarme más en las relaciones y sentimientos.**

 **Hablando de sentimientos, en este cap se muestra que Naruto no están normal como esperaríamos… esta enfermo… psicológicamente.**

 **Bueno, no los molesto más y responderé sus preciosos reviews:**

* * *

 **Para Xirons20,** _exacto, aunque no esperaban que Naruto ganase porque… bueno, Borrogas es super OP. Mmm, quien sabe, no es imposible para él ir a otros mundos, incluso podría salvar a Karna o invocar a sus propios Servants._

* * *

 **Para Eien no Hiryu,** _¡hodwye dragoncito! X3 Ñhe, tendrías que ser físico/químico universitario para entender todo lo que escribo. La espada más chingona de todas apareció :3 y yo también te quiero ^3^_

* * *

 **Para Thranbely Dankworth,** _me alegra que te guste mi Naruto :D_

* * *

 **Para alkirius,** _perdona, pero tendrás que esperar para el fap_

* * *

 **Para Skullflame,** _me alegra que te gustara :D_

* * *

 **Para AllenAge,** _bueno, pues gracias, espero que no te considerasen un raro o demente en el bus :v lamento que tuvieras que esperar, pero aquí esta._

* * *

 **Para animeboth02,** _literalmente, esta será de las mejores peleas del fic (o eso espero)_

* * *

 **Para loko89772,** _seh, eso me vino de repente XD_

* * *

 **Para AlexDarkRC,** _te enseñe más en un cap que en 5 horas de clases v: y sip, sería genial imaginarse a Naruto o Sasuke con su ejercito de Kirins_

* * *

 **Para NickTheNew16,** _espero que este cap no te aburra :D_

* * *

 **Para Jenko J. Jenkis,** _nah, ese es Ramses. Yo diría que los 3 :T. Ohh, hablabas de Satsuki 7u7. Lamento que no haya lemon D": (inserte meme de "te he fallado Anakin")_

* * *

 **Para dante de aquiles,** _esta vivito y coleando_

* * *

 **Para blacknightwalker,** _nop, no comentaste. No podría desear eso ya que excede las capacidades de Avalon, en este cap se ve lo que Naruto deseo. ¡Sabía que alguien entendería de donde salió esa parte! Y tranquilo, en este cap no hay mucha comedía._

* * *

 **Para trollmemex,** _lamento que este cap no tenga lemon D"X_

* * *

 **Para CCSakuraforever,** _me alegra que te gustara, en este cap vemos n poco más de lo que Avalon es capaz._

* * *

 **Para Loveless,** _te extrañe carajo T-T. Y yo diría que mi forma de introducir un personaje es ponerlo primero y luego contar su historia de apoco, porque créeme, Borrogas y los otros tienen un chingo de historia. Y aquí veremos porque no ha habido un avance en los sentimientos de Naruto, pero gracias a ti hice este cap más sentimental… ¡incluso puse una canción sad!_

* * *

 **Para Guest404,** _gracias por la corrección, que los términos de Type-Moon me siguen confundiendo. Y yep, son para que el cantico de Naruto no sea igual al de Shirou ya que son diferentes._

* * *

 **Para Guest,** _no tienes idea amigo, no tienes idea._

* * *

 **Para Un Dios,** _eso explica mucho :T. Así es la vida men U.U. Ñhe, no soy muy bueno haciendo comedia. 2) lo siento, así soy yo ¯\\(_ _ツ_ _)/¯ y 3) para tu ganso satisfacer, esperar sentado deberás :v_

* * *

 **Para Ryu ootustsuki 14,** _voy a verlo :v_

* * *

 **Bueno, reviews contestadas, solo me queda decirles…**

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **Opening Full Metal Alchemist Broterhood "Again"**

 _Naruto aparece sentado en una roca en medio de un valle de flores blancas mientras llovía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

 **kono omoi wo keshitesmau niwa / ¿Por qué sabiendo cuan larga es la vida me deprimo con facilidad?**

 _Naruto abre lo ojos, mostrando como el Noryokugan brillaba en ellos justo cuando la lluvia se detuvo._

 **Mada jinsei nagai desho / Quiero empezar de nuevo**

 _Susano'o, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi aparecen junto con la gran sombra de los Kotoamatsukami detrás de ellos._

 **Yarinokoshiteru koto / Terminar lo inconcluso**

 _Un gigante ser de cabello blanco con 6 ojos morados en el pecho pero sin ninguno en la cara sonreía con crueldad mientras en sus manos sostenía los cadáveres de Hiruko y Awashima._

 **Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku / Que irónico es vivir motivando a otros sin querer seguir**

 _Aparece Naruto en medio del campo árido del Unlimited Blade Works rodeado de espadas y sentado en el suelo._

 **Ano koro mitainittite modoritai wake ja nai no / Tropezando con otros por caminar**

 _En imágenes que aparecen detrás suyo se miran todos los momentos tristes que paso en Konoha_

 **Nakushitekita sora wa sagashiteru / Con sueños sin poder lograr**

 _De repente todas las imágenes se rompen mientras una mano enguantada le tocaba el hombro y lo hacía voltear._

 **Wakatte kuremasu youni / No es que quiera arrepentirme**

 _Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules le sonreía dulcemente a Naruto mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa._

 **Gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao wa yameteyo / Solo quiero recuperarlo (¡Mi cielo azul!)**

 _De repente, la chica desaparece, dejando a Naruto solo en medio de un enorme paramo negro mientras su sonrisa lentamente caía y lagrimas comenzaban a caerle de los ojos._

 **Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo / No quiero ver en tu reflejo.**

 _Aparece un hombre peliazul con una lanza llena de púas sonriendo con ansias de un pelea. A su lado estaban 1 hombre pelinegro con armadura del mismo color cruzado de brazos. Una mujer rubia de ojos rojos sonriendo sádicamente mientras estaba sentada en un gigantesco ser de cabello castaño largo y púas en su espalda._

 **Utto kurushiku seottekunda / Esa expresión abnegada de sacrificio (Entiéndelo)**

 _Naruto aparece enfrente de ellos con sus ojos teniendo un tono morado con una flor en espiral._

 **Deguchi mienai kanjoumeiro ai / De nadie más, no, fueron los pecados**

 _Sacando de su espalda una enorme espada con los Kanjis de "sentimiento" inscritas en ella se lanzo contra ellos mientras sus ojos se volvían azules._

 **Dare wo matteruno / Deberé de cargar con esta culpa**

 _Desenvainando la hoja, Naruto fue cubierto por una esfera dorada con anillos negros girando rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que se desvanecieran y mostrasen a Naruto con el cabello mucho más largo y de color rubia con mechas azules y rojas junto con varias correas en su ropa._

 **Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta youni / ¿Cómo escapo de esta culpa? Si esperándote estoy**

 _Izanagi aparece caminando hacía una Izanami ataviada con el manto de la Akuma no Megami mientras detrás de ellos un enorme Susano'o de Chakra azul y un enorme zorro naranja de 9 colas se posicionaban para pelear entre ellos_

 **Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo / Todo se me escapo de las manos**

 _Naruto aparece de rodillas, mirando una tumba mientras llovía, mientras las imágenes de un fénix, una tortuga, un dragón, un tigre y una serpiente de ocho cabezas estaban detrás suyo._

 **Nani kara nogaretainda / Y sigo pensando en ese daño**

 _Naruto aparece peleando contra Sasuke, Mito y Menma, teniendo los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras le daba una patada trasera a Sasuke con la pierna izquierda y con la pierna izquierda pateaba a Menma_

 **Genjitsu tte yatsu / ¡Y no puedo encontrar la salida de esta ilusión!**

 _Izanagi aparece enfrente de los Kotoamatsukami mientras sus hijos estaban entre ellos, preparándose para atacar a su padre antes de que Naruto apareciera de repente entre ellos._

 **Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte / ¿Cuál es el motivo porque aun vivo?**

 _Aparecen Minato y Kushina, la Uzumaki llorando encima de una pequeña y quemada camisa mientras el Yondaime miraba tristemente la ventana._

 **Sakebitaku naru yo kikoeteimasuka / Cada día mis recuerdos se van perdiendo**

 _Naruto aparece de nuevo en el campo de flores blancas_

 **Bunan ni nante yatterarenaikara / Nada es como antes, perdí toda seguridad**

 _La lluvia era más fuerte que antes, pues un enorme rayo cayo justo detrás de Naruto, agitándole el cabello por el viento._

 **Dakara tsuyoku naritai (i'am on the way) / Me deprimo con facilidad (Buscando el camino)**

 _Naruto de repente, abrió los ojos._

 **Natsukashiku naru / Por que sabiendo cuan larga es la vida**

 _En vez del Noryokugan o sus ojos azules, los ojos de Naruto eran amarillos con la pupila con una hendidura junto con un anillo negro alrededor_

 **Konna itami mo kangei jan / Me enfrentare a mi debilidad**

 _Y la lluvia se detuvo_

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 13**

 **Notas de Vida**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Naruto lentamente despertó de un largo sueño, un sueño que sintió tan distante y a la vez tan real, sentía el aire en la cara, el aire puro en sus pulmones, el pasto en su espalda, una sensación de paz como nunca surcaba su cuerpo.

Miro a sus lados, encontrándose con espadas, lanzas, hachas y demás armas, todas armas de gran poder, con gran historia y una inimaginable leyenda detrás suyos.

 ** _UNLIMITED_**

 ** _W~~~~~ONS_**

 ** _W~R~D_**

 _Observo a su alrededor con interés._

 _Observo lo que le rodeaba, sabía que estaba soñando pero también sabía que estaba más allá de un simple sueño._

 _Y sus sueños últimamente habían sido raros, desde que había descubierto la integración de nuevos parámetros a su Trazado hacia unos cuantos años atrás, había estado teniendo sueños muy diferentes a los usuales._

 _La mayor parte de los días soñaba sobre un incendio en una ciudad y una vaina de color dorado con detalles azules, Avalon, mientras que en otros casos soñaba con espadas algunas veces con escudos incluidos._

 _Ahora estaba soñando algo mas allá de lo normal porque soñaba batallas. Escenarios de batallas, guerras y tal. Escenarios muy gráficos y únicos pero ahora era diferente porque era consciente de si mismo en vez de ser un simple espectador, ahora podía ser consciente de que estaba en un sueño y por sobre toda la cosa el lugar en el que se encontraba le llamaba mucho la atención._

 _Tardo un momento para darse cuenta de exactamente en donde se encontraba. Estaba más allá de su mente, estaba más allá de un simple sueño o una simple ilusión. Estaba en su mundo interior._

 _Estaba en su Esfera de Realidad… pero algo era diferente._

 _Había estatuas._

 _Y cada una tenía un arma a la mano._

 _Todas estaban portados una arma en especial en una pose de orgullo y tal, caballeros con sus espadas apuntando al cielo, lanceros con sus lanzas en posición de combate, escuderos en posición para protegerse, jinetes en caballos, arqueros apuntando a un objetivo lejano y demás estatuas hechas de mármol blanco apuntando de manera aleatoria pero él podía ver que imperceptiblemente miraban hacia una colina en especial, una que le llamo la atención ya que no la había notado antes._

 _Así que con indecisión pensó en dar un paso y al hacerlo, comenzó a caminar acercándose a esa colina tomando nota que en esta tenia hierba muy fina solo que era de color…Naruto parpadeo nuevamente… no podía ver el color, algunas veces era morado o negro o dorado o rojo y demás colores curiosos pero nunca era fijo._

 _Decidió no prestarle atención y continuo su camino tomando nota de otras varias estatuas pero estas eran diferentes reconociendo a los Servants de la cuarta guerra del santo grial aunque faltaban Archer y Caster, no se preguntó por ello pero sentía que el después lo descubrirá. Pasando a través de las estatuas de Lancer, Berserker, Assassin y Rider finalmente llego al final de la colina._

 _—_ ….Avalon…pero ¿eso es…?

 _Lo que Naruto estaba viendo era una estatua de una mujer que el reconoció como la Saber y Servant Arturia Pendragon pero había un detalle que se le escapó a Naruto._

 _Excalibur era diferente… se miraba más grande, más decorada y sabía que era más poderosa._

 _La reconoció sin problemas._

 _—_ _ **Proto Excalibur**_

 _Caminando por sobre la final de la colina tomando nota de un árbol con hojas de igual color indefinido y observo en un pedestal de piedra a la representación de su mundo interno de la legendaria vaina Avalon._

 _Avalon… compartía nombre con su nuevo compañero_

 _El Okami parpadeo de improvisto._

 _—_ Eso no estaba ahí antes…

 _Su susurro tenía una parte de verdad observando que ahora hubo un cambio al instante mientras giraba y observaba a Avalon descansar en la estatua de Saber teniendo en su interior la forma de Proto Excalibur mientras en el pedestal en el que anteriormente se encontraba descansaba una espada dentro de una vaina de color azul con gris, dorado pálido y rojo._

 _Naruto se acercó y con dudas leves tomo aquella espada en su vaina sacándola de la misma tomando nota que era igual a la espada_ _ **Gram**_ _, solo que esta espada era un poco más brillante en su hoja, el color azul era más prominente y tenía bordes plateados en su empuñadura , el tomo nota de la inscripción en la hoja de la espada "quien sea que blandirá esta espada de esta piedra será el rey nacido absoluto de Inglaterra" y Naruto sabía la espada que era, el la había usado antes._

 **Caliburn** _:_ **espada mística de la realeza**

 _La precursora de Excalibur y la espada que llevo a Arturia Pendragon a ser el rey de toda gran Bretaña y al analizar igual a la vaina de Caliburn parpadeo un poco tomado fuera de balance, parecía que la vaina era un noble fantasma también._

 _Era_ **Camelot:** **Guardia de un reinado místico,** _la precursora de Avalon aunque no poseía las mismas cualidades curativas milagrosas que Avalon, Camelot se podía decir que era un escudo perfecto ya que era anti-ataques que desviaba cualquier ataque aunque no tan a la par que Avalon. Estuvo encantado con sostener en su mundo interior la percepción de esas leyendas cristalizadas pero se preguntó cómo llegaron a su conocimiento hasta que recordó sobre los sueños sobre Arturia y demás héroes. El dejo suavemente la espada en su vaina en aquel altar y miro en el horizonte preguntándose ahora una cuestión que le traía curiosidad pero de una manera ya sabía la respuesta…_

 _—_ ….oh, es lógico, es por la inducción de esos dos parámetros…

 _Los dos parámetros extras que usaba en su Trace On personalizado se especificaba que se cambiaba parte del ser de las armas que proyectaba como si el mismo las hubiera recibido en vida, metiéndose en su historia y así recibir aún más la experiencia de cada arma._

 _Sus sueños de los últimos meses sobre batallas y tal eran simplemente recuerdos residuales ganados al haberse convertido a su modo dueño originales de esas armas, todas esas batallas le estaban dando una percepción de la batalla extraordinario (_ **Ojo de la mente** _:_ _verdadero_ _) Y aumentando más sus instintos pero también tenía un efecto secundario muy curioso._

 _Observando al millón de estatuas con todas esas armas están haciendo que este adoptando la historia y la esencia de los verdaderos dueños de esas armas legendarias, haciendo que los nobles fantasmas y armas antiguas no sean solos herramientas que se usaran como si nada sino lo que en verdad son: armas legendarias que tienen presencia, respeto, propietarios y honor._

 _Las estatuas representan la cristalización de la historia de todos los héroes de aquellas armas que se había atrevido tomar y llamar como suyas para poder invocarlas, para eso tuvo que familiarizarse y hacer parte de si las historias de esos personajes legendarios pero era un beneficio porque ayudaba que Naruto fuera más en sintonía con nobles fantasmas y así convertirlo en una segunda naturaleza para su persona._

 _—_ Soy un idiota…. Si puedo vivir las historias como si yo estuviera ahí de estos héroes ¿Qué evita que vea otras armas? ¿Quizás por ello pude ver y tener a aquí a Proto Excalibur? ¿Por ver más a fondo a Avalon?

 _Después de todo Avalon fue el primer fantasma noble que proyecto que le dio problemas y que se centró en mejorar su análisis estructural porque después de todo esa vaina estaba en su mundo interior, quizás él no se dio cuenta a la primera al ver flashes de la historia de Arturia Pendragon pero podía apostar que de esos momentos y los recuerdos de los sueños de su padre fue capaz de recrear en su mundo interior aquella espada._

 _Con esa teoría ya puesta en mente, Naruto comenzó a caminar bajando un poco en la colina topándose la estatua del Lancer de la cuarta guerra del santo grial o conocido en vida como Diarmuid Ua Duibhne o Diarmuid del punto de amor y poso su mano en el pecho de la estatua y como si confirmara su teoría vivió la vida heroica de Diarmuid hasta su caída como si la hubiera vivido, pero por suerte no fue tan intensa._

 _Se separó un momento, dando un suspiro antes de mirar nuevamente a Diarmuid tomando nota un nuevo cambio, en la espalda de la estatua habían en fundas dos espadas cimitarras._

 _Y curioso como el solo, Okami extendió sus dos manos llamando esas dos armas tomando nota que aunque similares tenían sus diferencias, una tenía el mango mucho más largo y tenía amarrado en el comienzo de la hoja una tela de color roja mientras que la otra su mango era más corto, su empuñadura tenia detalles un poco diferentes e igual a la otra espada tenía una tela cubrir una parte de su hoja solo que esta era de color amarrillo._

 _—_ **Moralltach** : la gran furia y **Beagalltach** : la pequeña furia. Las espadas nobles fantasmas de Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.

 _Parecía un poco ilógico cuando no había visto esas armas pero la cuestión es que no era una locura, al vivir la historia de Diarmuid y verlo aunque sea en recuerdo fue capaz de observar las espadas gemelas esgrimidas por aquel héroe e incluso las armas que él ha visto en su vida, como tal podía observar un escudo a los lejos_.

 **El escudo de Fionn:** **protección arrepentida de la vida**

 _Un escudo que fue hecho de las lágrimas de arrepentimiento del personaje conocido como Fionn mac Cumhaill de la leyenda de Diarmuid, el prometido de la mujer que se enamoró de Diarmuid y que al final en circunstancias terrible le llevo a la muerte, que en vida poseyó la capacidad de convertir el agua en liquido curativo de alta calidad, cuando ocurrió la muerte de Diarmuid que podía haber sido evitada por Fionn aunque le dejo morir, no sin razón considerando lo que había sucedido con Grainne._

 _Gracias a las lanzas de Diarmuid que seguirían existiendo hasta muchas décadas ante su destrucción inevitable, fue capaz de ver a la creación de aquel escudo que fue creado por Fionn que se llenó de culpa para honrar su mayor vergüenza, era un escudo sin igual capaz de curar heridas tanto propias como ajenas y era más efectiva en contacto con el agua. Un noble fantasma de rango C+ de tipo soporte._

 _De una había ganado nobles fantasmas nuevos y podía sentir la pequeña sonrisa aparecer en su rostro, sabia en el fondo de su ser que la integración de aquellas parámetros al aria de su Trazado sería un gran beneficio._

 _Y observando aquel campo lleno, las cristalización hechas estatuas de esos héroes y tal, el pelirrojo sabía que sería muchísimo más fuerte, porque comenzó a caminar con lentitud y paciencia para así familiarizarse con la vida de los héroes antiguos. Y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo porque no se le olvidaba que él estaba durmiendo._

 _Lo que el joven pelirrojo no sabía era que a un lado oculto de aquel árbol un poco alejado del altar en donde estaba Proto Excalibur en su vaina, aquel árbol que no le echo un segundo pensamiento se escondía dos espadas chinas de color blanco y negro cada una (_ **Kanshou y Bakuya** ) _y estas mismas se mantendrán ahí, no eran sus armas principales, pero estaba bien, esas espadas no eran adecuadas para él. Lo fueron una vez para un héroe con un ideal falso pero esta vez no serian adecuadas…_

 _Para un héroe con un verdadero ideal._

* * *

 **Fuera de la Esfera de Realidad de Naruto**

* * *

Este se levanto lentamente, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se encontraba entumido y tensado, pero… se sentía diferente.

Se levanto, y soltó un gutural gruñido al oír sus huesos crujir como si de matracas **(*1)** se tratasen, doblando el cuello, escucho el mismo resultado.

Llevándose una mano al cuello, sintió extrañado como su cuello y hombros eran más grandes y musculosos que antes.

Sin embargo, hubo un detalle que le llamo la atención.

—¿Por qué estoy desnudo?— se pregunto al notar que no llevaba nada debajo de la manta que le cubría.

Estaba en una cama para una persona, sus brazos y piernas cayendo a los lados de la cama, solo cubierto por dicha manta roja.

Se levanto, dejando caer la manta al suelo, sin importarle su desnudes en lo más mínimo, creo un poco de hielo enfrente suyo, lo suficiente como para ver su cuerpo completo.

Estaba más… alto que antes, unos 15 centímetros más o menos, su musculatura había crecido bastante, no sin ser una montaña de músculos, pero si era bastante musculoso.

Algo que le impresiono era su cabello y ojos.

Sus ojos parecían unos caleidoscopios, cambiando con la luz entre azul, verde y morado, su pupila estaba algo rasgada, pareciéndose a los ojos de cierto Bijuu de nueve colas.

Pero era su cabello lo que le llamo la atención, las puntas de su cabello se habían tornado negras, y su cabello rojo se miraba más brillante.

Una cosa que no había tomado en cuenta, es que las 3 marcas en sus mejillas estaban más resaltadas que antes, dándole un aspecto aun más salvaje.

Sin darle importancia a las numerosas cicatrices en su cuerpo, se estiro mientras deshacía el espejo de hielo enfrente suyo.

Su oído se movió ligeramente al oír el sonido de pasos ligeros. Se volvió para encontrarse cara a cara con la Suna-nin que salvo hace tiempo, Pakura. Cuando vio a Naruto desnudo, se dio la vuelta, totalmente roja.

—¿Qu...? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo de esta manera!? ¡Vístete, imbécil!

Naruto tomó el tono levemente inocente que su padre usaba a veces—La desnudez es natural— el pelirrojo justificó, rascándose la nuca.

Nunca había tenido una muy conocida cantidad de pudor, solo se bañaba porque le gustaba la sensación del agua en su cuerpo.

Noto una silla en el lado contrario del cuarto, en la que estaba toda su ropa, perfectamente planchada y doblada, un Naruto levemente curioso fue a ver su ropa, comenzando a ponérsela.

Pakura, totalmente roja, trato de no mirar a Naruto. Era sin duda alguna guapo, más su personalidad hostil de vez en cuando espantaría hasta a las cucarachas de él.

Algo de lo que había tomado nota es que no le gustaba hablar de su pasado, se tornaba hasta agresivo cuando hablaba de él. Pero dicho comportamiento había… empeorado los últimos días.

Naruto era… amable, ayudaba sin cuestionar nada, no era emotivo más allá de las burlas, comentarios burlones o incluso agresividad. Pero era debido a su inexperiencia en el trato hacía otras personas.

Era directo, si le gustaba una chica, lo admitía y la invitaría a salir o algo, algunos lo considerarían un cretino, otros alguien estúpidamente bondadoso, pero alguien que le conociera lo vería, como era realmente Okami Naruto.

Un chico inocente.

No sabía nada de relaciones con personas del genero opuesto, ni con su mismo genero, no sabía hacer amigos y no sabía coquetear con nadie.

Era inocente al punto que sorprendería que a pesar de todo su conocimiento, no sabía ese tipo de cosas. Trataba a todos y todas con una igualdad que sorprendería, y a veces podía parecer insensible, pero con una sola sonrisa demostraba más que mil palabras—¿Qué paso ayer, Pakura?— le cuestiono Naruto con curiosidad mientras se terminaba de poner su haori.

Ahora que estaba vestido, Pakura suspiro, ya más cómoda—Siéntate. Esto va para largo— Naruto hizo lo dicho, más Pakura le pregunto una ultima cosa—. ¿Qué tanto recuerdas?

—Bueno…

* * *

 **Un Día Antes**

* * *

Un noqueado Naruto miraba al frente, a la nada, totalmente ido y tieso. Todos a su alrededor viéndole con incredulidad ante lo que acababan de presenciar.

Menma apretó los dientes y manos, furioso. Desde el día que los trajo allí, no había vuelto a entrar en la habitación de Naruto. No quería creer lo que vio y sentirse otra vez como a los diez años, no quería recordar la humillación que sintió al ser casi derrotado por un inútil, un perdedor, alguien que no tenía nada de especial.

Él _perdedor_ enfrente suyo siempre buscaba "ser feliz", quería sentir fraternidad y amistad con todos.

Que idiota.

Esos no servían para nada cuando lo que quieres es ser el más fuerte, no cuando solo sientes odio, eso le había ayudado a volverse más fuerte…

Entonces, ¿por qué mierda el dobe le superaba?.

Se pasaba horas en la oscuridad de su habitación rumiando su venganza, buscando un plan para llevarla a cabo en el momento adecuando, repitiéndose su odio por Naruto, rememorando las palabras de este cuando le derroto.

Pero siempre, cuando más negros eran sus pensamientos terminaba desviándose sin darse cuenta de que su ex-hermano que se hallaban tan sólo a unos cuantos metros de distancia era demasiado poderoso.

Naruto había intentado mantener las distancias con ellos, no había vuelto a hablar con ellos, pero Menma inexplicablemente había cogido la manía de observarle sin que él lo notara, era demencial, pero no podía evitarlo. Le crispaba su actitud de alegría y esperaba verlo caer en cualquier momento, se sentía como un niño que disfrutaba arrancando las alas a las mariposas.

Era un sentimiento de completa destrucción, deseaba contemplar como la alegría de Naruto se transformaba en negro odio, cómo debía ser después de todo lo que había sufrido. Ansiaba con todo su oscuro corazón ver a ese idiota caer. Tal como lo había hecho él cuando eligió odiarle sobre todas las cosas.

Pero ese momento nunca llegaba, a pesar de observarla en las sombras. Todas las noches, él salía de su habitación, entrenaba con Sasuke o ayudando a los habitantes de Nami, pero no importaba que durmiera solo en las noches, no importaba que comiera solo, no importaba lo fría de la noche o lo caliente del día no lloraba ni gritaba, parecía una pared de ladrillos, imperturbable.

Miro la espada que Naruto llevaba… esa espada le dio fuerza… debía de ser por eso que ahora era tan fuerte, no había otra explicación.

Estaba más que dispuesto a quitársela, un Dobe como él no se merecía semejante arma, pero cuando iba a caminar para ir a tomarla, se quedó paralizado al escuchar una voz proveniente de la peliblanca (Tsukuyomi).

— … _A tu lado he podido estar, siempre yo observé tu empeño. Cada viaje te vi emprender admirando tu valor. Si mi fuerza puede ayudar a que se realice un sueño…—_ era la voz de Tsukuyomi la que cantaba delicadamente en susurros.

Observó, sin creerlo, cómo la diosa de la luna estaba sentada en el suelo, con Naruto descansando su cara entre sus muslos, acariciándole el pelo y cantándole igual que a un niño.

Él parecía tan frágil, a pesar de estar de espaldas a él podía ver su dulce expresión reflejada miraba a Naruto.

Amaterasu, Mito e incluso Pakura que había venido con ellos fueron a ver a Naruto, algunas corriendo para verlo.

—Naruto-nii…despierta por favor— suplicó Mito, sus ojos comenzando a cristalizarse—. Te necesito.

Algo que no pudo identificar le molestó al contemplar la escena y crispó los puños. Una risilla burlona a su lado le sobresaltó. Junto a él estaba Sasuke que le miraba negando divertido con la cabeza, cómo riéndose de un chiste que sólo él entendía.

—¿Espiando la hermosa escena de tu hermano siendo más feliz de lo que tu nunca podrás?— preguntó oscuramente entre susurros. No esperó a la respuesta de Menma y fue a ver a Naruto.

El rubio, desde el puente, observó sin ser visto cómo Susano'o solo se le quedaba viendo a Naruto, los dos dedos índice y medio, tensados, preparados, soltando incluso leves relámpagos.

Como si fueran la misma persona, ambos pensaron lo mismo

 _Es demasiado fuerte._

Tsk. Se estaba cansando de que Naruto fuera el centro de la atención.

Algo que por alguna razón le molesto, fue ver como Rin, Yakumo e incluso Satsuki suspiraban aliviadas al ver como el pelirrojo lentamente se levantaba.

Desechando estúpidos pensamientos, vio el despertar de Naruto.

El pelirrojo parpadeo varias veces, sus ojos todavía opacos, sin brillo, incluso cuando se levanto y agito la cabeza, frotándose los ojos, su mirada era oscura como la de un muerto.

… _Todo lo que amo se muere. El amor solo trae sufrimiento, no quiero volver a perder a los que quiero― Soltaba en un susurro el pequeño. En su rostro ya levantado podían apreciarse como sus orbes morados dejaban de mostrar el brillo de la inocencia, para ser reemplazados por un gran vacío. Era el mismo que ahora yacía en su corazón._

Naruto volvió a agitar la cabeza, el brillo en sus ojos volviendo de repente mientras se paraba lentamente.

—¡Susano'o!— escucho un grito de repente, antes de ver a su hermano mayor apuntarle con dos dedos a la frente. Y antes de poder decir algo, en un destello una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cráneo.

Cayo inconsciente segundos después.

* * *

 **Presente**

* * *

—Después todo esta… difuso— declaro Naruto agarrándose la cabeza, sintiendo chispazos de electricidad cada que quería recordar.

—Ese… demonio, Borrogas. No lo mataste, y después de que ese chico de pelo negro te atacase, caíste inconsciente de nuevo. Borrogas vino y aparecieron unos mercenarios de Gatō y…— Pakura tembló perceptiblemente al recordar lo que paso, su cara tomando un tono verde.

—Pakura… ¿qué pasa?— pregunto Naruto, levemente preocupado.

—Tuvieron que limpiar mucho el puente después de lo que ese monstruo les hizo, simplemente… los hizo explotar a todos, sus órganos volaron por doquier, y el estaba enfrente de todos ellos… era horrible.

—¿El baño de sangre?

—…No.

—…Déjame intentar algo— dijo Naruto levantándose y respirando levemente, antes de alzar los brazos a los lados y soltar una leve aura de energía multicolor—. No. Puede. Ser… ¡Finalmente!— exclamo el pelirrojo de mechas negras.

—¿Qué te pasa?— le cuestiono Pakura confusa.

—¡Ya domine el Preminente Génesis! Con esto en unos dos días y un buen entrenamiento le partiría el alma a Minato en segundos.

Viendo al pelirrojo contento, Pakura negó, Naruto era Naruto, no podía entenderlo ni se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

El pelirrojo bajo las escaleras, llegando al piso de abajo… no se espero lo que vio.

Allí, sentadas en la mesa casualmente, estaban sus dos… "hermanas"

Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi estaban allí, sentadas con calma en la mesa, como chicas "normales" para sus "edades"

Trago levemente saliva al ver como ambas se giraban a verlo, sus ojos morados, el Noryokugan activo, aparentemente, por siempre.

De repente, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su pecho, y su cabeza fue recostada en dos muy suaves… almohadas por decirles así.

—Eres guapo hermanito— le dijo Tsukuyomi con una sonrisa cálida **(irónico)** mientras le abrazaba.

Naruto se dio cuenta de donde estaba recostado, más no le importo mucho, era cómodo, solo acaricio levemente las manos de Tsukuyomi alrededor de su cuello.

Noto la falta de los dos equipos, muy dentro de si deseo que se hubieran ido sin él, pero podía ver como al rincón del cuarto estaban sus equipos y algunas de sus ropas.

Soltó un resoplido por la nariz, tratando de aminorar su mal humor—Es un gusto conocerlas, Onee-san's.

"Onee-san"… esa palabra, la forma calmada y hasta cierto punto inocente en la que Naruto dijo esa palabra.

Tsukuyomi se sonrojo levemente, sus pálidas mejillas tomando un tono carmín.

Amaterasu por su parte miro a otro lado, con una mano debajo de su nariz, acariciando con el dedo índice su nariz, ocultando así una leve fuga de sangre.

Si, las diosas tenían cosas muy raras, entre ellas su "boconería" y "sisconería"

No ayudaba que técnicamente sus padres eran hermanos.

Pero dejando de lado el historial incestuoso de la familia entera, el pelirrojo de mechas negras miro a su hermana mayor, a la mayor de los tres de hecho.

—¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Dónde esta Susano'o?— les pregunto, separándose del abrazo.

Tsukuyomi le miro fijamente, se llevo la mano a la nuca, frotándosela en un gesto incomodo.

—Quería comprobar algo, y Susano'o esta fuera del pueblo…

—¿Qué querías comprobar, Tsuku-Nee?

Tratando de ahogar el chillido emocionado ante ese mote, la peliblanca trato de adoptar una expresión más o menos seria.

—¿Por qué usas así la energía cósmica?

—¿Disculpa?— pregunto Naruto alzando una ceja.

—Usas de manera incorrecta la energía cósmica, la expulsas de ti, haciendo que entre solo pequeñas cantidades.

—¿Entonces como debería usarla según tu?— pregunto Naruto cruzándose de brazos, mirando analíticamente a su hermana.

—Usarla como se usa la energía natural…

—Eso no fue lo que papa me enseño.

—Entonces no te lo dijo, vaya sorpresa— murmuro Amaterasu con expresión seria—. ¿Y no te dijo que mato a nuestra madre?

Esas palabras hicieron que Naruto abriera los ojos, incrédulo.

—Amaterasu— le regaño Tsukuyomi.

—El debería enterarse tarde o temprano, Tsukuyomi. Nuestro "padre" mato a nuestra madre antes de que naciéramos, luego enloqueció de poder y trato de matar a los Kotoamatsukami sin razón alguna, terminaron encerrándolo por eso, incluso hirió y arruino la vida de su antiguo sensei, el **Rikuryuu Sennin (Sabio de los 6 Reinos)**

—¿Rikuryuu Sennin?... Eso no es cierto ¿Por qué los atacaría en primer lugar?— cuestiono Naruto molesto.

—¿Por qué matar a nuestra madre?

—¡Él jamás le hizo daño, ella murió cuando…!— el pelirrojo se cayo al sentir una presencia detrás suyo.

Se giro, no viendo a nadie, al menos no en la casa, pero podía verlo, sus ojos clavados en su nuca, sentado en un árbol en el bosque, esa expresión de desprecio marcada en la cara.

Sin duda, la expresión que Susano'o tenía le decía que no dijese nada que no debiera.

Tragando saliva, Naruto miro devuelta a sus hermanas—Voy a… ir a entrenar al bosque. Gracias por decirme como usar debidamente la energía cósmica, Tsukuyomi— la peliblanca levanto una ceja, algo decepcionada cuando noto la falta de un sufijo cariñoso en su nombre.

Le tomo de la mano antes de que se fuese, y con la otra puso un pergamino en su mano—Allí están muchas técnicas que te pueden ser útiles, Avalon esta en el armario de al lado… y tengo otro regalo para ti— ella declaro antes de poner una mano justo donde estaba el corazón de Naruto.

El mismo quien, extrañado, sintió la mano de Tsukuyomi acariciar su pecho, incomodándolo levemente antes de que un brillo apareciese en su pecho.

Un objeto de color negro circular, con varias gemas de diferentes colores estaba justo donde su pecho se encontraba, observo que tenia unas 14 gemas, como mínimo, y tenía pequeñas runas en todo su cuerpo.

Miro debajo de su camisa para verlo, notando la mirada de Tsukuyomi.

La peliblanca se acerco a él, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente—Vuélvete fuerte, Nii-san.

—Okey, Nee-chan.

—Antes de que te vayas… ¿me puedes decir que fue lo que deseaste?— le pregunto al pelirrojo que le miro levemente antes de sonreír.

— **Deseo proteger a los que amo.**

* * *

 **Puente de Nami**

 **2 horas después**

* * *

Naruto miraba las olas del mar, Avalon en su espalda, sentado en el puente mientras unos 4 metros a la distancia los Equipos Siete y Once estaban construyendo y terminando el puente.

Estaba lloviendo, más aun así Naruto solamente dejaba que el agua mojase su cuerpo sin problemas.

Si alguien viese la expresión de Naruto, no notaria nada fuera de lo normal, sin embargo lo oirían resoplar por la nariz repetidamente.

Definitivamente, tenía que dejar de hablar con Avalon mentalmente, era igual de pervertido que Jiraiya y ahora le quería transformar a él en uno. Tanto comentarle acerca de lo bien dotada que estaban su ex-hermana y las demás mujeres había dejado huella en su cerebro. _Tsk, estúpida espada_.

… _Vamos, Naruto, no me digas que no lo has notado, sí parece una de las protagonistas del Icha-Icha…_

¿¡Cómo _ÉL_ conocía de Icha-Icha!?

… _Y ese pelo rosa tan exótico ¿nee?..._

No se sentía muy atraído por Sakura… no mucho… nada…

… _Seguro que tiene la piel suave, tú fuiste su hermano, alguna vez tuviste que tocarla, dime, dime ¿es suave? Aunque claro cuando erais hermano ella era una niña y seguro que no tenía… TODO eso…_

En cuanto llegara el momento, Naruto se prometió que tiraría a Avalon…. ¡Y alejarlo de cualquier Icha-Icha!

Si la espada con el nombre de la funda de Excalibur no sabía mantenerse cuerdo no podía leer esas cosas, y encima lo único que lograba era calentarle la cabeza a él.

Miro de soslayo a Mito, que era de las únicas que realmente estaban ayudando, Satsuki y Sakura solo peleaban entre si, y la chica Yakumo no estaba en lo que uno llamaría en condiciones de ayudar.

Lo malo de esto era que si seguían allí lo más seguro sería que la Kunoichi pelirroja se congelara, él por su parte parecía inmune al frío.

 _Tch. Maldita sea._

Con un ágil movimiento, el pelirrojo se quitó el haori que llevaba puesto sin abrochar y se lo colocó a la pelirroja sobre los hombros. Había llegado al borde de su resistencia por una tarde, ni todo el frío de la lluvia le hacía dejar de prestar atención al sutil roce de la ropa mojada de Mito contra su piel cada vez que ella temblaba de frío.

No podía creer cómo después de la terrible vida que ella y Menma le habían hecho pasar, sus hormonas parecían haber montado una fiesta haciendo hervir su sangre cuando la pelirroja le miró confusa con sus ojos azules, ya limpios del enojo y odio que conocía, y él vio cómo su camiseta se pegaba sugerentemente a sus curvas haciendo que resaltaran.

La pelirroja le miraba sonrojada mientras se envolvía en la prenda que el Okami le había prestado para protegerse del frío. _Bien_ , pensó Naruto, así impediría que la vista se le desviase a terrenos prohibidos.

Sin decir una palabra se encaminaron hacia la casa del constructor de puentes. Mito parecía aun un tanto confundida por su arranque de amabilidad, y Naruto libraba una batalla interna consigo mismo preguntándose a qué demonios estaba jugando, había decidido no acercarse a ella ni a Menma y había fracasado estrepitosamente.

No sólo no había podido dejar de pensar en ellos, sino que estaba preocupado por el idiota de Menma aunque ni siquiera se lo hubiera propuesto, y por Kami, contemplar a Mito bajo la lluvia había hecho que necesitara una ducha fría urgente, ¿desde cuándo la mocosa que le molestaba de niño era tan…? _Joder, maldito seas, Avalon_.

Podía sentir lo peligroso que era tenerlos tan cerca y lo fácil que le resultaba. Ni siquiera había tenido que pensar cuando se acercó a Mito entre la lluvia, había actuado por instinto y había estado allí para… cuidarla. Estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo y eso era aun peor.

No quería pensar en lo que pasaría cuando volviera a la aldea de la hoja, no estaba seguro si ni él mismo podía volver a la villa, pero sabía que no se libraría de eso. Podía vivir en el mismo sitio que Mito y Menma, no hablar con ella en días, sin problemas, la pelirroja no le buscaba y eso lo hacía más fácil, pero no creía que con Menma tuviera la misma inteligencia. El rubio lo perseguiría hasta en el baño si no tenía cuidado.

Desde que tenía memoria, siempre ayudaba a quien podía, a quienes no eran reticentes a recibir su ayuda.

 _{Alexitimia}_

Fue lo que dijo Avalon en su mente, ya que habían desarrollado un puente telekinetico desde que le uso hace solo un día atrás.

Sabía que era eso, había estudiado psicología entre las muchas cosas que estudio estando con su padre.

La Alexitimia designa la incapacidad de hacer corresponder las acciones con las emociones, así como también otras características sintomáticas que se asocian a ella, definidas por la clínica médica. Es ésta una entidad nosográfica que describe rasgos de personalidad a partir del tratamiento de enfermedades psicosomáticas, así como de adicciones y depresión, sin dejar fuera los trastornos de las conductas alimentarias e, incluso, a una población más amplia, lo que le da una dimensión trascendente para el ámbito psi en su perspectiva preventiva.

Las manifestaciones alexitímicas nucleares son cuatro:

La incapacidad para expresar verdaderamente las emociones o los sentimientos.

La limitación de la vida imaginaria.

La tendencia a recurrir a la acción para evitar y solucionar los conflictos.

Y la descripción detallada de los hechos, de los síntomas físicos, actividad del pensamiento orientada hacia preocupaciones concretas.

La alexitimia tiene como factor central un problema de la función simbólica, es decir, la incapacidad para expresar la dimensión inconsciente en palabras, ensueños y fantasías. Por estas características, es solamente a través de la somatización que el sujeto denuncia y puede dejar aparecer su estado emocional.

En particular, la Alexitimia se manifiesta en el 85% de los afectados por trastornos del espectro autista. Aunque se trata de un padecimiento descrito generalmente en la psicología especializada como de carácter psicológico, en los pacientes alexitímicos, anomalías en una zona cerebral cuya función sería la de vincular el crisol de las emociones con la zona que toma conocimiento de estas emociones, las analiza y las fórmula. Los que padecen el daño, en lugar de mostrar una actividad cerebral adaptada a la intensidad emotiva de la situación, como es el caso normal, manifiestan una actividad o demasiado débil o demasiado intensa, que perturba la apreciación justa de la experiencia emocional.

Ese… era su caso.

La alexitimia se caracteriza por una deficiente 'mentalización' de las emociones: las sensaciones corporales aparecen escasa o nulamente asociadas a estados mentales.

Es verosímil que sus causas hayan de buscarse en los primeros años de la infancia.

La primera década de su vida estaba solo, con el mínimo contacto humano.

El niño pequeño, que no posee todavía estados mentales jerarquizados y asociados a conceptos o palabras, aborda el mundo de las emociones por intermedio de su cuerpo. En un estado posterior, los sentimientos de deseo o de cólera se manifiestan también mediante sensaciones somáticas.

Más tarde, llega la edad en que resulta necesario ordenar ese conjunto de sensaciones orgánicas en un todo coherente, aprender que los otros experimentan cosas parecidas y encontrar un código común para identificarlas, tanto en uno mismo como en los demás, para poder convertirse en un ser social y reflexivo.

Los padres desempeñan un papel importante en esta evolución canalizando con sus palabras las sensaciones físicas hacia la mentalización, esto es, hacia la adscripción de etiquetas a esas sensaciones, que servirán para identificarlas y comunicarlas.

Estos intercambios lingüísticos es probable que sean determinantes para la formación de amplios repertorios de sensaciones asociadas a palabras o a pensamientos.

También, a su vez, quienes padecen de Alexitimia mantienen una posición agresiva hacia su entorno pero más aún hacia ellos mismos, ya que al no poder verbalizar sus sentimientos tienen la tendencia a sentirse inútiles y anhedónicos, también algunos lo representan con narcisismo, en la que nadie en su trabajo es mejor, tendencia a ser dictador, se hace intimidar con sus pares. En el cerebro infantil, la información pasa desde los centros de percepción de las emociones (el sistema límbico) hasta los centros de categorización, de reflexión, de lenguaje y de percepción auditiva (la corteza). Si los padres, por una razón cualquiera (depresión, personalidad frágil, inestabilidad emocional o incluso alexitimia) no le aportan al niño suficientes indicaciones verbales sobre las emociones que experimenta, este puede encontrarse falto de palabras, reflejo de la pobreza de sentimientos identificados.

Es probable que más adelante se refiera sistemáticamente a sus sensaciones corporales, sin lograr que la sensación tenga acceso al nivel de los estados mentales, del córtex, del lenguaje, muchas veces es asintomático a pesadillas ya que el individuo no sabe reaccionar a sentimientos diarios y el cuerpo reacciona de forma conjunta a un mal dormir.

La alexitimia es un constructo hipotético que puede describirse como la dificultad para verbalizar estados afectivos y diferenciarlos de sensaciones corporales; falta de capacidad introspectiva, y tendencia al conformismo social y a las conductas de acción frente a situaciones conflictivas.

Básicamente, apenas era capaz de sentir algo por si mismo.

Por eso su sueño de ser un héroe, porque le hacía feliz ayudar desinteresadamente a otros, por eso no sentía tanto odio por sus hermanos como debería… pero… por eso es que a pesar de todo, no encontraba una forma de perdonar a Konoha.

Sin importar su incapacidad de sentir algo, era capaz de sentir una sola cosa por esa aldea…

 **Odio.**

Pero… no importaba si perdonaba o no a sus hermanos… no podía perdonar a sus padres… ellos fueron los que comenzaron todo.

Todos entraron a la casa de Tazuna, más el solamente se quedo allí, afuera, en la lluvia.

—Sabes— le dijo Avalon de repente—. Recuerdo que a los dioses les ayudaba oir ciertas canciones para sentirse mejor.

—…¿Quieres que oiga musica?

—Haz lo que quieras, no persigas la opinión de otros.

 **Alex Ubago — Sigo aquí — El Planeta del Tesoro**

—…— el pelirrojo inhalo levemente, dándose la vuelta mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos. Saco de su haori un objeto parecido a un reproductor de musica.

Su padre le daba extraños regalos.

 **Soy… la pregunta del millón. Siempre la interrogación. No respondas que si porque si.**

Comenzando a oir aquella musica, miro al cielo cubierto de nubes negras, recordando cada noche que paso en las calles de la aldea de la hoja, titiritando ante la lluvia y las frías noches.

 **¿Y que podrías tu decir? Si yo no te voy a oír. No me entiendes, y nuca seré lo que esperas de mi.**

Cada día, cada noche, cada hora que le pedía a Minato, Kushina o alguien más el entrenarlo, momentos de su vida que nunca iba a recuperar, siempre respondiéndole con la misma negativa constante.

 **Jamás. Ya me vas a conocer. Niño y hombre puedo ser, no me uses y apartes de ti.**

El desprecio de todos los de Konoha, las molestias constantes de sus hermanos, los momentos que tuvo que aprender todo por si mismo, desde para pelear hasta para aprender a cocinar.

 **Y vi, como alguien aprendió, lo que nadie le enseño.**

Recordó la imagen de su padre, esos ojos dorados que siempre mostraban calidez que lentamente le transmitió. Volviéndolo cada vez más humano. Con él aprendió más en un día de lo que hizo en toda Konoha en una década. En las que tuvo que aprender de todo por si mismo.

 **No me entiendes. ¡No estoy aquí!**

A su mente vino cada momento feliz de la familia de Minato y Kushina, todos en los que el faltaba.

 **¡Y yooooo~! ¡Solo quiero ser real! ¡Y sentir el mundo igual que los otros! Y seguir siempre así…**

Rememoro el primer día que logro desbloquear su Noryokugan, la sonrisa en la cara de su padre se le contagio, recordando esas palabras que le marcaron:

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo"

 **¿Por qué yo tendría que cambiar? Nadie más lo va intentar. Y no entienden que ¡Sigo aquí!**

Sintiendose identificadl con la ultima parte, apretó justo donde estaba el artefacto que Tsukuyomi le dio, justo donde estaba su corazón, recordando el odio en incremento que Menma le tenía.

 **Y tú, vez lo que ellos nunca ven, que daría el cien por cien. Me conoces y ya no hay temor.**

El primer abrazo que recibió en su vida, a los 12 años, por parte de Izanagi, fue de las cosas más especiales que tenía en su memoria.

 **Yo, mostraría lo que soy si tu vienes donde voy, no me alcanzan. ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!**

Podía prácticamente sentir la mirada de Izanagi detrás suyo, su presencia a su lado, siempre acompañándolo y dándole fuerza.

 **¿¡Qué sabrán del mal y el bien!? ¡Yo no soy lo que ven! ¡Todo un mundo durmiendo y yo sigo soñando!**

Activando su Noryokugan, miro al cielo, apretando los puños ante esa ultima oración.

 **¡Sus palabras susurran mentiras que yo nunca creeré!**

Llegando al puente de Nami, comenzó a caminar en el aire, relámpagos rojos salían detrás suyo, formando extrañamente más del puente, terminándolo con cada paso que daba.

 **¡Y yo, solo quiero ser real! ¡Y sentir el mundo igual que los otros! ¿Por qué yo tendría que cambiar? ¡Nadie más lo va a intentar! Estoy solo… Y Sigo Aquí. Solo yo estoy aquí. Sigo Aquí… Si…go… aquí.**

Y sin más que oir, Naruto se dejo caer en el pasto del bosque.

Vio a alguien aparecer a su lado, y le miro—Gracias por la ayuda con Gatō.

—De nada— le dijo Borrogas a su lado.

El pelirrojo se acostó, más sin embargo, extendió su puño hacía el demonio.

Este miro su puño confundido, antes de cerrar sus 3 garras en un puño.

Un segundo después, ambos chocaron sus puños, ya no como enemigos.

Sino como rivales.

* * *

 **Bosque de Nami**

* * *

 **En la noche**

* * *

Naruto se encontraba recargado contra el árbol que le había servido de cama por la ultima semana, Avalon descansaba en su espalda, mientras el tenía nuevamente a Kavacha y Kundala en su cuerpo junto otras cosas con que estaba haciéndose unas Runas que fungirían lo que quería hacer.

Varias armas descansaban enfrente suyo, armas valiosas que le pertenecían a guerreros importantes, como los que estaban enfrente suyo le pertenecían al Espíritu Heroico Sun Wukong.

El primero, **Ru Yi Bang:** _Bastón de gran destrucción._ _De la_ **Clase: Anti unidad, anti-ejército, anti-fortaleza** de **Rango: B+**

Originalmente un pilar utilizado por los dragones de los cuatro mares para controlar el flujo del océano, este bastón puede expandirse y contraerse según la voluntad de su usuario. Él puede hacer que sea tan pequeño como una aguja de coser o lo suficientemente grande como para golpear el fondo del océano. En él es el tamaño máximo, pesa aproximadamente 8 toneladas (Mil Jin). El máximo potencial de esta noble fantasma se basa enteramente en la creatividad del portador.

El segundo, **Ousibuyunlu:** _botas de las nubes voladoras._ _De la_ **Clase: Soporte** con el **Rango: C++**

Reclamado en una victoria contra los dragones de los cuatro mares, estas botas permiten a Sun Wukong caminar literalmente en las nubes. Si es convocado como Rider, estas botas también tienen la capacidad adicional de poder recurrir a un Nimbus de vuelo, que tiene extraordinaria maniobrabilidad y se mueve de acuerdo a la voluntad de su usuario.

Finalmente, el tercero era **Suo Zi Huangjin Jia:** _Malla de oro de protección del gran sabio._ **Clase: Soporte.** **Rango: C+**

Un noble Fantasma que se manifiesta como la malla de oro que se le fue dado al rey mono por el rey dragón Ao Guang, este noble fantasma da a su usuario una protección que niega todo los ataques de cualquier tipo de enemigos que posean divinidad inferior a rango C+, por lo tanto alguien que posea divinidad inferior a Sun Wukong, pero eso no quiere decir que es inmune a los otros tipos de ataques, el igual recibirá daño de aquellos enemigos sin divinidad. Aquellos que poseen divinidad mayor que Rider igual son capaces de dañar a Rider aunque sus ataques pierden un rango en eficacia.

Luego estaba la lanza y el manto a sus otros lados.

La lanza era **Longinus** : _La Lanza del Destino_. **Clase: Anti Unidad, Anti Divinidad**. **Rango: A+**

La lanza del destino y que lleva el nombre de su usuario, considerado una de las reliquias más grande para la cristiandad. Cuando se invoca su nombre, su siguiente ataque nunca se perderá hacia el enemigo. Alterando la probabilidad, Longinus, siempre golpeara.

Sin embargo esta huelga, no importa qué tan herido sea el enemigo es o cuánto daño las ofertas de huelga, nunca va a matar. No hay escape de la lanza del destino cuando su poder está llamada, independientemente de la cantidad de resistencia, suerte o Prana posea el enemigo. Claro que aunque una habilidad un poco débil al no causar la muerte tiene un efecto interesante en donde dicha herida hecha por el ataque jamás será curada y el enemigo perderá energía más rápido de lo usual y sus estadísticas pierden potencia cuanto más lucha, claro por mientras siga existiendo la marca hecha por Longinus, aun así cuando dicho enemigo recupere su poder en descanso eso no evitara que en una batalla pierde fuerza y sufra cansancio más rápido que lo usual, es decir, si en una batalla podía combatir por cinco horas, con la herida de Longinus solo podrá pelear dos horas seguida dependiendo del nivel de la batalla.

Pero Longinus tiene una habilidad muy peligrosa y que afecta supremamente a aquellos que tienen divinidad, no solo Longinus niega todo y cualquier habilidad o defensa que provenga de cualquier bendición divina que no sea de tipo cristiana sino que Longinus golpeara sin cesar. Y la herida resultante destruirá lentamente la protección divina del enemigo, incluso si es un noble fantasma, claro que tal poder tiene una terrible debilidad y es que después de ser invocada y haber causado un terrible efecto, Longinus se vuelve una lanza semi-normal, perdiendo su rango como Noble fantasma, por lo tanto ser vulnerable a su siguiente efecto aunque eso puede ser salvable si su usuario usa **Lancea Longini**.

Además, cualquier persona matada con la lanza volverá Prana extra para su usuario, en el caso de un usuario de magia o compañero, esta cantidad es siempre exactamente todo lo que han dejado poco antes de su muerte. Si la lanza es destruida, el usuario estará condenado a morir y será totalmente incapaz de regenerar Prana o curarse de las heridas, independientemente de la magia de restauración utilizado, ya que es la maldición de la santa lanza: matar a quien lo pierde. Por lo tanto recibe una maldición innegable que morirá, ya sea en el momento o posteriormente, pero no habrá duda que será inevitable.

El manto era **, Sudario de Longinos** : _Ropa del Rey de los Judíos_. **Clase: Soporte**. **Rango: C**

Longino desertó del ejército romano después de profesar su nueva fe, huyendo con nada más que su lanza, armadura y la ropa que ganó el juego con otros soldados en el Gólgota. Fascinando a ellos en una capa, pronto descubrió las propiedades que tomó un gran uso de en sus viajes a tanto correr la voz y destruir a los inmundos que ahora sentía. La ropa que lo protegieron de las maldiciones y enfermedades de todo tipo, y resultaron increíble protección contra infestando Capadocia del demonio, desviando sus lanzas y flechas malditos sin siquiera dañar la tela. Lamentablemente, no fue suficiente para evitar su ejecución por la destrucción de las estatuas poseídas de un templo ciudades. El sudario lo protege de todas las maldiciones, incluso aquellos basa ritualmente, y repele armas demoníacas que entra en contacto con, aunque la fuerza de los golpes todavía se transfiere a él.

 _Enfrente de esa estaba una espada,_ _ **Durandal**_ _:_ _Santa espada invencible que corta la existencia._ _ **Clase: anti unidad, Anti-fortaleza.**_ _ **Rango: A**_

Una espada santa de lo más poderosa, capaz de dañar a los seres de oscuridad más fuerte, es la espada con el filo más poderoso de todos, con un movimiento y concentrar Prana en la espada es capaz de destruir a todo un escuadrón de soldados, esta espada tiene el poder de contener a un ejército de mil hombres, una espada que nunca pierde su filo e indestructible ya que su poder es capaz de causar destrucción a la zona, se demuestra con el resultado de la brecha de Roland que fue gracias al poder liberado de Durandal.

Finalmente, el ultimo Noble Fantasma que había era otra prenda. **Las prendas de Edén:** _el Vestimentas del Pecado._ **Clase: Soporte. Rango: B.**

Llevado por Adán y Eva, estos ornamentos se transmiten de descendiente que desciendan hasta que se les dio a Nimrod. Esta ropa concede su usua4io invencibilidad de todo tipo de daños, tanto físicos como mágicos en la naturaleza. Tanto la mente y el cuerpo son invulnerables a cualquier ataque.

Básicamente una defensa invulnerable similar a Andreias Amaranto o Kavacha y Kundala.

Tiene un par de debilidades: Si por casualidad su usuario causa un mal, aun si era necesario o no, esta prenda hará que sufra una pérdida de un rango en todas sus estadísticas además de perder la invulnerabilidad de este noble fantasma, la segunda debilidad es debido a que es susceptibles a armamento de clase demoniaca, estas armas son capaces de "manchar" la pureza de este noble fantasma, por cada ataque superior a rango C de tipo maligno o demoniaco causa que el rango de este Noble fantasma disminuya, también es incapaz de ignorar ataques con veneno, en específico a las de las serpientes, una alusión en como Samael, la serpiente ángel caído, tentó a Eva y causo que perdiera la gracia de dios.

Hablando de cosas religiosas, los tatuajes que se hacían en las manos harían lo mismo que dos Noble Fantasmas de un creyente en el Dios Biblico.

 **Matrix Xanadu:** _Brazo Izquierdo - Fundación de la Bendición del Cielo._ **Clase: Anti-unidad.** **Rango: D.**

Es el brazo izquierdo de Amakusa Naruto Tokisada que tiene la capacidad de reproducir sus muchos milagros. Con el fin de inspirar esperanza a sus creyentes que le siguieron a la senda de las dificultades, los dos brazos están milagro que se ha convertido en un Noble Fantasma continuo. Al igual que en su brazo izquierdo, es un Noble Fantasma que el utiliza en sí mismo.

Tiene la capacidad de conectarse a toda Fundación Taumaturgia, Se le permite utilizar eficazmente cualquier tipo de magia con su Todopoderoso Llave maestra. Al mismo tiempo el brazo derecho posee un efecto similar a la habilidad " Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero)", mientras que su brazo izquierdo tiene la capacidad similar a la habilidad " Ojo de la Mente (Falso)"

Mediante la combinación de los dos, a fortalecer el rito del bautismo.

Tiene las habilidades especiales de "Visión de futuro" que le permite fortalecer y lo apoyan en el combate.

El que estaba en su otro brazo era **Evil Eater:** _Brazo Derecho - La maldad depredadora._ **Clase: Anti-unidad.** **Rango: D++**

Es el brazo derecho de Amakusa Shirou Tokisada que tiene la capacidad de reproducir sus muchos milagros. Con el fin de inspirar esperanza a sus creyentes que le siguieron a la senda de las dificultades, los dos brazos están milagro que se ha convertido en un Noble Fantasma continuo. Al igual que en su brazo izquierdo, es un Noble Fantasma que el utiliza en sí mismo.

Tiene la capacidad de conectarse a toda Fundación Taumaturgia, Se le permite utilizar eficazmente cualquier tipo de magia con su Todopoderoso Llave maestra. Al mismo tiempo el brazo derecho posee un efecto similar a la habilidad " Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero)", mientras que su brazo izquierdo tiene la capacidad similar a la habilidad " Ojo de la Mente (Falso)"

Mediante la combinación de los dos, a fortalecer el rito del bautismo de su usuario.

Tiene las habilidades especiales de "Visión de futuro" que le permite fortalecer y lo apoyan en el combate.

Y finalmente, lo que estaba enfrente de Naruto era un arco, no un Noble Fantasma, pero más poderoso que cualquiera.

— **Zengenkyū.**

 **Zengenkyū (Arco Omnipresente)** es un arco único creado por Naruto Okami mediante el uso de su Noryokugan combinando todos los aspectos de cada Rama, sobretodo los que manipulaban el universo y sus leyes.

Debido a la naturaleza de su creación, Zengenkyū puede disparar flechas a una dirección a discreción del usuario, antes de ir instantáneamente a otra dirección de la elección del usuario para alcanzar el objetivo. El usuario pueden multiplicar las flechas en cualquier momento durante su función debido a su diseño único. Debido sus flechas de construcción única, no tiene ningún inconveniente de peso asociado con ellas y teóricamente puede disparar con cualquier cantidad de fuerza, desde unas cuantas libras hasta miles o más y más allá, lo que permite transsónicos, subsónicos y mayores velocidades de vuelo.

Sus flechas son únicas en el sentido de que son de naturaleza taquiónica y pueden viajar más rápido que la luz, alcanzando el objetivo instantáneamente. Mantienen su impulso en vuelo y después de alcanzar un objetivo, aseguran la penetración. Luego, las flechas simplemente desaparecen de la existencia.

Finalmente, había terminado de aprender UNA de las millones de técnicas que estaban en el pergamino que Tsukuyomi le dio.

 **Ryoushiundou (Movimiento Cuántico)** es una técnica secreta conocida por pocas personas, se usa proyectando mentalmente el Chakra (en su caso la energía cósmica) a un lugar diferente. Una vez elegida esa ubicación, el usuario se traslada allí, moviendo su Chakra hacía allí… básicamente era como la teletransportación de cierto personaje de alborotada cabellera… pero con ciencia.

También se puede usar para "reemplazar" objetos o personas, si el usuario proyecta su Chakra alrededor de ellos, causando que los objetos y/o personas cambien de lugar instantáneamente, debido a que se realiza enfocando su energía, esta solamente limitado por lo que su usuario puede ver, sentir, oler u oír.

No era una técnica espacio-tiempo, era mucho más simple de hecho, aunque con suficiente practica se puede usar automáticamente a voluntad del usuario, permitiéndole incluso salir de otras dimensiones.

¿Por qué no usar semejante bestialidad de arma contra Borrogas o Eligos? Recién la había creado y descubrió que comía Uchū Energu como las armas atesoradas de Rikudo Sennin devoraban Chakra.

¿Para que necesitaba tantas armas a su disposición? Debido a la presencia que se acercaba a su posición.

Los pasos resonaron por el bosque mientras lo miraba aparecer, su hermano mayor, el dios de las tormentas, los mares, las batallas y las guerras, el que fundo el combate con espadas en el mundo mortal, el hijo de Izanagi más poderoso de todos.

 **Susano'o**

No hubo algún intercambio de palabras, solamente un par de miradas vacías, Avalon, en la espalda del pelirrojo, miraba fijamente al Dios de las tormentas que tenía una de sus manos agarrando el mango de la espada que tenía.

La Kusanagi, no la copia barata que Orochimaru tenía, la original, una espada con el atributo Dragon-Slayer. Si la calificara como un Noble Fantasma, sería del Rango A+++, capaz de rivalizar con él.

Naruto materializo a Vasavi Shakti en su mano, guardando los otros Hougu (Noble Fantasmas) para usarlos después.

Cerro los ojos mientras se paraba, activando a Kavacha y Kundala en su cuerpo.

Una hoja cayo de un árbol, descendiendo con lentitud en la pesada atmosfera.

Susano'o se puso en posición de desenfundar mientras Naruto posicionaba a Vasavi Shakti en una pose en la que le permitiría defender y atacar sin tantos problemas.

La hoja toco el suelo.

CLANG

En un solo segundo ambos chocaron sus armas, la espada de Susano'o y la lanza del Okami chocando entre si, produciendo enormes ondas de choque detrás de ambos.

Susano'o retrocedió cuando Naruto dio una vuelta en si mismo, Vasavi Shakti cortando solo un par de mechones en su cuerpo.

Tomando la espada con ambas manos, esta comenzó a llenarse de relámpagos mientras el pelirrojo estaba de espaldas, lanzándole un tajo, incremento el tamaño de su arma convirtiéndola en una hoja de relámpagos.

Haciendo una voltereta hacía atrás, Naruto apoyo la lanza dorada justo donde estaba la hoja para no tocarla el mismo.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, el mechinegro girando levemente mientras Susano'o preparaba un golpe y él le imitaba.

Sus puños chocaron, generando una enorme onda de choque a sus alrededores.

Apareciendo a varios metros detrás, Naruto vio como varias esferas que parecían luciérnagas hechas de electricidad aparecían alrededor de Susano'o.

— **Avispa Asesina** — nombro el Dios de las tormentas apuntando hacía él.

Naruto se tenso, poniendo los discos de Kavacha y Kundala delante suyo junto con sus brazos, las balas de electricidad melificándose ante el efecto de la armadura hecha por el dios del sol.

Viendo a Susano'o aparecer delante suyo, el pelirrojo no dudo en usar un ataque telekinetico para empujarlo con fuerza hacía atrás, notando que solo movía su cabello más el pelinegro no parecía ralentizado en lo más mínimo, así que sabiendo eso, uso la misma fuerza telequinética para empujarse hacía atrás y elevarse en el aire.

— _O_ _Brahma, la maldición de mí_ **¡BRAHMASTRA… KUNDALA!** — grito lanzando a Vasavi Shakti cubierta de fuego contra su hermano mayor.

Este vio la lanza cubriéndose en un fuego tan caliente que quemaba el oxígeno a su alrededor, creando una enorme bola que prácticamente parecía un segundo sol.

Poniendo su espada en su funda, se puso las manos en las caderas, esperando a que el ataque llegara hacía él.

Cuando lo estuvo, puso las manos al frente, y para incredulidad de Naruto detenía el Brahmastra Kundala con sus manos desnudas, sin siquiera ser quemado en las manos… ni un dragón con su resistencia al fuego podría hacer eso.

De repente, el pelirrojo apareció detrás del pelinegro, sus ojos brillando en rojo.

— _O Brahma, se destrucción final…_ _ **¡**_ **Brahmashira!**

Naruto cerro ambos ojos, poniendo una mano en uno de ellos… antes de abrir ese ojo a la fuerza y soltar un potente rayo láser de color rojo directo a Susano'o.

Este tuvo que esquivar el ataque, moviendo la cabeza e inclinándose hacía atrás para esquivarlo, sin embargo, el Brahmastra Kundala seguía apuntándole.

Aprovechando la cercanía, Naruto sujeto a su hermano de los hombros al ver que planeaba volver a detener el ataque.

—¡Ahora no puedes detenerlo!— exclamo mientras Susano'o hacía un enorme esfuerzo para soltarse.

—¡Idiota! ¿¡Acaso planeas morir conmigo!?— le cuestiono con Brahmastra Kundala a escasos dos metros de su posición.

—Ninguno de los dos va a morir… pero esto si que te va a doler a ti— musito soltando a su hermano justo cuando llego el ataque, usando el Ryoushiundou para desaparecer de su posición y evitar el tajo que su hermano le lanzo.

Girándose, Susano'o volvió a cubrir su arma con relámpagos, aun mayor que antes y apuntarlas contra el ataque.

— **¡Divisor de Planeta!** — exclamo soltando el enorme torrente de energía eléctrica.

Muy a lo lejos, Naruto miro el enorme pilar dorado que se extendía por encima de las nubes, llegando fuera incluso de la atmosfera e iluminando probablemente todo el continente.

—Ya veo… no le queda mal el nombre— musito el pelirrojo mientras en su mano aparecía **Zengenkyū**

Era un arco enorme, de al menos 3 metros de largo, hecho de "madera" negra, vendas blancas cubriendo donde se sujetaba, un hilo de color azul que comenzó a tensar mientras preparaba el tiro, activando el Noryokugan para asegurarse de no fallar.

Sin embargo, no iba a usar una flecha de su arco.

Soltando el hilo, hizo la mano hacía atrás, preparando su ataque.

Relámpagos comenzaron a salir de su mano mientras el arma aparecía en sus manos. Era una especie de espada, transformada por alguna razón en un taladro que metió en su arco.

Estirando la cuerda, vio como la espada se alargaba hasta parecer una varilla de metal. Con un destello rojo, se convirtió en una flecha de energía. Caladbolg

—… **. Calad…bolg… III:** _Verdadera Flecha Espada Espiral._

El Espíritu Heroico EMIYA logro crear una variante de Caladbolg que nombro Caladbolg II.

Él, por otro lado, creo una mejora de esa espada, más poderosa que incluso su versión original, Caladbolg III.

Mientras que también podía distorsionar el espacio para siempre dar en el blanco, su espada podía distorsionar el espacio y el tiempo, hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Un portales aparecio delante de la espada y esta fue absorbida por el portal.

Unos portales aparecieron alrededor de Susano'o, la misma flecha que el pelirrojo de mechas negras soltó apareció en los diferentes portales.

Okami miro con sorpresa como Susano'o parecía moverse de arriba abajo, saltando y esquivando cada flecha de una manera magistral y prácticamente automática.

— **Mushin no Shin (Mente sin Mente)** — dijo Avalon a su espalda

—¿Qué es eso?— pregunto el mechinegro.

—Un estado mental al que se accede durante el combate. Este estado estaría caracterizado por una ausencia de pensamientos y emociones, permitiendo a la mente permanecer abierta y adaptable a todas las circunstancias. Está relacionado con el flujo que experimentan los artistas en un proceso creativo.

El mushin se alcanza cuando la persona aleja de sí las ideas de miedo, ira y ego durante el combate.

》Mediante este método se anula el pensamiento discursivo y el juicio, de modo que la mente es totalmente libre de actuar y reaccionar sin la demora causada por tales pensamientos. En este caso, la persona no confía en su pensamiento consciente o lo que "piensa" que debería hacer, sino en su reacción natural entrenada o lo que "siente" que debería hacer (intuición). No es un estado de relajación ni inactividad, sin embargo; al contrario, la mente trabaja a muy alta velocidad, pero sin intención, plan o dirección, sino solamente su propia capacidad de adaptación a su entorno.

—Eso quiere decir que esta esquivando todas mis flechas debido a eso— mascullo el pelirrojo viendo como de los 15 portales que aparecieron ahora había miles de flechas alrededor de Susano'o, quien las esquivaba todas sin problemas.

—Mover tu cuerpo de manera prácticamente autónoma y fluida. La mente debe estar siempre en el estado de 'flujo', porque cuando éste se detiene, esta interrupción es perniciosa para el bienestar de la mente. En caso de un espadachín, significa la muerte. Cuando el espadachín se enfrenta a su oponente, no piensa en el oponente o en sí mismo, ni en los movimientos de la espada del oponente. Sólo permanece allí con su espada, la cual, olvidando todas las técnicas, está preparada para seguir los dictados del subconsciente. El hombre ha dejado de ser el portador de la espada. Cuando golpea no es el hombre, sino la espada en la mano del subconsciente del hombre quien golpea.

—Pensar que Susano'o ha llegado tan lejos— musito el pelirrojo viendo como de un simple movimiento de su espada Susano'o mando una onda de choque que destruyo todas las flechas y mando a volar varios árboles lejos—… Bien— declaro mientras su cabello se movía con el viento—. ¡Esquiva esto!

En menos de una milésima de segundo, Naruto apareció delante de Susano'o, golpeándolo en la cara.

Pero… incluso así… ni siquiera fue capaz de mover su mejilla.

El pelinegro lo miro antes de sonreír levemente, con un movimiento de cabeza hizo al pelirrojo girar en el aire y preparo un golpe…

—…¡PLUUUAAGGHHH!— grito Naruto vomitando sangre cuando el golpe llego a su estomago.

Sus órganos internos temblaron antes de ser lanzado al cielo, sin nada que detuviera su vuelo.

Volaba a varias veces la velocidad de salida de la tierra, cerca del Mach 300 y después de varios minutos volando, choco contra algo duro.

Trato de aspirar aire en sus pulmones, antes de notar que no podía respirar, y no tenía que ver con el hecho de que el golpe de Susano'o le saco el aire.

Literalmente, no _podía_ respirar, pues no había aire.

De un solo golpe, Susano'o lo mando directamente a la luna… literalmente.

Vio unos relámpagos aparecer a su lado, y vio a su hermano pelinegro aparecer.

De repente, hubo aire que respirar, y Naruto pudo tomar una bocanada de aire después de estar cerca de 5 minutos sin aire.

—Acabo de crear una atmosfera alrededor de este montón de roca, espero que eso te de alguna ventaja, bastardo— fue la primera conversación que le dio.

Activando una de las habilidades de sus brazos, le apunto a Susano'o con dos dedos, el pulgar apuntando hacía arriba, como una pistola.

—Gandr— declaro Naruto mientras la esfera roja aparecía en la punta de sus dedos.

Disparando el ataque como si gatillase una pistola con la mano, la esfera se lanzo mientras Susano'o solo movía levemente partes de su cuerpo para esquivar dichos ataques.

Sin embargo, de repente sintió algo detrás suyo.

Se giro, viendo a tres clones del Okami detrás suyo. Uno haciendo un Rasengan morado, con los otros dos teniendo su manos extendidas hacía ese Rasengan.

— **Butsuri-tekina Kurōn Gijutsu (Técnica de clonación física)** — dijo el Okami que estaba preparando dos Gandr enormes—. De las primeras técnicas que nuestro padre me enseño cuando aprendí a usar la rama elemental del Noryokugan. Al usar el Elemento Yin y el Elemento Yang al unísono, puedo crear simultáneamente una réplica física completa de mi cuerpo mientras crea un alma temporal para él, dividiendo mi energía a la mitad. Y después de usar el Rasengan contra Borrogas me di cuenta de lo incompleto que estaba, así que…

— **¡Jūryokuido Rasenshuriken!** — gritaron los 3 clones lanzando su ataque contra Susano'o

— **¡Gandr!** — grito el original lanzando las enormes esferas rojas contra su hermano mayor.

El pelinegro miro a ambos lados, pensó en ir a los lados antes de notar que otros dos clones habían lanzado unos Gandr iguales de grandes que los del original.

Finalmente, pensó en saltar, antes de ver el enorme báculo rojo encima suyo.

Ru Yin Bang cayo sobre él, y tuvo que sostenerlo con ambas manos debido a su enorme peso, haciendo que sus pies se enterrasen en el suelo.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

Una colosal explosión se genero cuando los 4 ataques desde distintos ángulos chocaron entre si, con Susano'o en el centro de todos.

Sin embargo, Naruto tuvo que saltar cuando una enorme espada ataco a sus tres clones, despedazándolos y comenzó a girar, matando al resto.

—Reiyuigon— musito Naruto.

El equivalente del Susano'o del Mangekyo Sharingan con el Noryokugan.

Un espectro de energía cósmica, imbatible, impenetrable, invencible.

Y a diferencia de la técnica del Mangekyo, este no paraba en lo que podía aumentar de tamaño.

Cada Reiyuigon era diferente uno del otro, y en el caso de Susano'o, era parecido a un tengu con una armadura y de color azul, con ojos rojos y una gran nariz (como el Susanoo de Madara…pero mucho mas grande)

El Reiyuigon de Susano'o comenzó a flotar en el espacio, elevándose de la luna y aumentando su tamaño hasta ser prácticamente más grande que la tierra misma.

Era colosal, tanto que a pesar de estar a cientos, si no es que millones de kilómetros de distancia, podía verlo, tan enorme que hacía ver a Naruto como una hormiga.

La enorme criatura de energía cósmica alzo un solo dedo, apuntándole con el.

— _Eres un insecto, bastardo_ — Naruto escucho esas palabras directo en su mente, la voz del menor de los 3 hermanos consagrados resonando en su cabeza—. _Y los insectos deben ser aplastados para que conozcan su lugar._

El dedo del Reiyuigon descendió sobre él, tan enorme que prácticamente era incluso más grande que la misma luna.

Mirando como el dedo se volvía de color rojo al entrar en la atmosfera creada por Susano'o, Naruto se preparo.

Dio dos enormes pisoteadas, clavando sus pies en el suelo, esperando el ataque de la enorme extremidad, tan grande como un meteorito cayendo al mundo, activando el Ryūmyaku en sus brazos, y usando la rama elemental para combinar dos elementos—. ¡VAMOS!— grito esperando el ataque

Sujeto el enorme dedo con ambas manos mientras chispas de energía soltaban cuando ambos se encontraron.

El dedo era tan enorme que casi la mitad de la luna era cubierta por el dedo índice del Reiyuigon y en el interior de la luna, un joven de cabellos blancos, sin ojos, estaba tambaleándose mientras el cuerpo celeste entero temblaba.

Naruto comenzó a ser aplastado por la enorme presión que generaba el dedo del ser hecho de energía cósmica.

Pero…

— **Katon** más **Raiton** … **Kakuton (Elemento Nuclear)** — dijo Naruto mientras dos esferas anaranjadas cubría sus dos manos— **. Atomikueji (Era Atómica)**

El dedo lentamente fue levantado, los kilómetros de envergadura que tenía siendo elevados del suelo lentamente.

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

Golpeando con tanta velocidad y fuerza el dedo del Reiyuigon que parecía tener centenares de brazos.

Usando el Preminente Génesis, sano sus brazos cada vez que estos se quebraban debido al uso del Ryūmyaku

50%, se quebró hasta el codo.

55%, se disloco los hombros.

60%, sus dedos prácticamente explotaron.

65%, sus manos le siguieron.

70%, su brazo derecho completo quedo inutilizable.

80%, su brazo izquierdo también exploto.

90%, el dedo retrocedió mientras de su cabeza caían grandes hilos de sangre.

100%...

Activo el Preminente Génesis… de los muñones de carne que ahora tenía salió una masa blanca que empezó a tomar forma, hasta convertirse en una mano de hueso.

Luego, tentáculos rojos comenzaron a salir, enroñándose alrededor del hueso, siendo obviamente los músculos.

Por ultimo, la piel apareció en ambos brazos, ya regenerados.

Vio como el Reiyuigon de Susano'o pasaba de apuntarle con un dedo a cerrar su mano en un puño que se lanzo contra él a velocidades enormes.

Activando el 100% de las capacidades del Ryūmyaku…

Las venas rojas pasaron a ser doradas, relámpagos rojos comenzaron a salir de sus manos mientras el puño se acercaba, estando a escasos dos metros de él… lo golpeo.

—Incluso las hormigas pueden terminar matando a un gigante— declaro Naruto con su puño pegado al del Reiyuigon antes de que este…

CRACK

Se quebrara.

Susano'o vio incrédulo como todo su guerrero eterio se deshacía, rompiéndose como si fuese vidrio.

Pasando de los dedos a la mano, el brazo les siguió, y luego el resto del cuerpo se fracturaba y desaparecía.

Y de repente, Susano'o apareció delante del Okami.

—Veo que no soy el único que sabe el **Ryoushiundou** aunque pareces no usarlo mucho— dijo el pelirrojo con calma.

Susano'o tenía su cara compungida en una mueca rabiosa, poniéndola encima de su cabeza, la bajo, mandando una onda de energía hacía Naruto.

Estaban a decenas de metros de distancia, pero la onda llego en solo un segundo, más Naruto solo hizo el cuerpo a un lado, esquivando el ataque.

Pero antes de darse cuenta, ya tenía al Dios de las Tormentas enfrente.

Sacando a Durandal, la espada irrompible, desvió a un lado la Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

A su lado, tanto por el mero movimiento de Durandal como por el que la espada dentro de Yamata-no-Orochi callera allí, se elevo un enorme muro de 20 metros de roca pura.

Volvieron a separarse, y Naruto también saco a Avalon en su espalda.

Comenzaron a chocar sus espadas, Naruto usando sus dos armas para darle pelea a la habilidad en la espada de Susano'o

—Tch— hizo Naruto cuando se protegió de una estocada entre los ojos por parte de su hermano con Durandal.

Por eso la había elegido en vez de otra espada, por su capacidad de ser irrompible, era capaz de darle frente a la espada legendaria de su hermano mayor, un constructor divino.

 _{Nunca le ganaras a Susano'o en un combate de espadas, el fue quien las fundo y el que sabe todas las técnicas con el sable, tienes que buscar otra forma de ganar}_

 _¿Has leído el libro de los cinco anillos de Miyamoto Musashi?_

 _{No tengo ojos para leer}_

 _Lees Icha-Icha._

 _{Este no es el momento}_

 _Bueno, yo todavía sigo por el manuscrito del agua, pero eso es bueno, porque una de las enseñanzas es_ _ **Convertirse en el adversario**_

 _{¿Qué es eso?}_

 _Convertirse en el adversario significa que debes ponerge en el lugar del adversario y pensar desde su punto de vista. Tal como veo las cosas, si un ladrón se introduce en una casa, es considerado un adversario poderoso. Sin embargo, desde mi punto de vista, todo el mundo está contra él. Se encuentra arrinconado en una situación desesperada; el que esta arrinconado es el faisán; quien entra para combatirle es el halcón. Esto requiere una atenta reflexión._

 _》_ _Igualmente, en la ciencia militar a gran escala, se considera que los adversarios son poderosos y que hay que tener cuidado con ellos. Cuando tenéis buenas tropas, sabes bien los principios de las artes marciales y sentís la forma de vencer al enemigo, no tienes que preocuparte._

 _》_ _En las artes marciales debéis también ponerte en la posición del adversario. Cuando alguien encuentra a un maestro de esta ciencia, a alguien que comprende las artes marciales y es experto en ellas, se considera perdido (Musashi se refiere a sus discípulos como si fueran ya maestros de las artes marciales y les inspira confianza, haciéndoles tomar conciencia de su ventaja anímica sobre el adversario que se ha percatado de su maestría)._

 _{¿A que quieres llegar con esto?}_

 _Soy_ _ **igual de bueno en la espada**_ _que Susano'o, más sin embargo el me gana en experiencia, aun así, hemos mantenido una pelea más o menos igualada. Pese a que me odie, el tendrá una opinión más o menos buena de mi como guerrero._

Sin más que pensar, corrió contra Susano'o, quien lanzo un tajo contra él, generando varias ondas que surcaron el suelo, camino entre el espacio entre ellas.

Se agacho cuando Susano'o lanzo una onda de energía horizontalmente, cortándole algunos mechones de cabello.

El pelinegro le dio un tajo ascendente, arrebatándole Durandal de la mano y agarrándola, elevo ambas por sobre su cabeza, llenando ambas de relámpagos.

Las bajo…

BOOOOOM

Generando una enorme explosión, más Naruto activo las **Las prendas de Edén:** _el Vestimentas del Pecado,_ _para protegerse de aquel ataque._

Corrió hacía él atreves de la cortina de humo, activando el Ryūmyaku golpeo a Susano'o en la cara, mandándolo a volar a un par de kilómetros.

Rebotando en el suelo, el pelinegro giro en el aire para terminar parado nuevamente, miro con furia a Naruto uno momentos antes de inhalar levemente, poniendo su espada en una pose en la que su espada estaba delante de su cuerpo.

— **Kusanagi no Tsurugi:** _Espada mística del dios de la tormenta._

El filo del arma comenzó a extenderse metros… y luego kilómetros, llegando a la posición donde se encontraba Naruto.

Este en un segundo agarro el filo del arma con ambas manos, el filo a centímetros de su cara.

Comenzó a ser empujado hacía atrás mientras la espada se extendía cada vez más.

A pesar de poder detenerla, Naruto de repente sintió que se separaba del suelo, notando como Susano'o levantaba su espada mientras comenzaba a correr, elevándolo al espacio.

Corriendo, el Dios de las Tormentas dio un tremendo salto, ambos quedando en el vacío del espacio, dirigiéndose a la tierra.

Naruto al otro lado, sintió como su cuerpo se prendía en llamas al entrar en la atmosfera, todavía sujetaba el arma, y noto bien que Susano'o también se cubrió con fuego al entrar de nuevo al planeta.

En Nami, Inari alzo la mirada para ver una ventana, en la que podía ver una especie de cometa caer del cielo.

 _Naruto-nii…_

De repente se levanto, corriendo a la salida.

—¡Inari!— grito su madre preocupada, más él no podía perder el tiempo explicándole que iba a hacer, aceptaría luego su castigo.

Naruto y Susano chocaron finalmente en la superficie, lo hicieron en el bosque en el que peleaban, cuando la espalda del pelirrojo dio contra el suelo, creo un descomunal cráter que consumió los arboles a su alrededor, pero lo más importante era que la espada del Dios de las Tormentas se encajo en su vientre.

Sin embargo, sin importarle los kilómetros de acero divino que se introducían en sus entrañas, Naruto abrió los ojos al sentir, a 1 kilómetro a la distancia.

Inari corría hacía allí, incluso podía verlo, corriendo hacía donde estaba.

Cuando solo quedaron 20 metros para que Susano'o cayese encima de él, lentamente se levanto, activando nuevamente el Ryūmyaku.

No importaba que ahora lo controlase al 100%, golpear un constructor divino y esperar romperlo era una estupidez, eran conocidos por ser indestructibles.

Pero…

—¡RRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

PAAAAAAAAM

CRRRRRRAAAAASSHHHH

Justo cuando Susano'o ya estaba a dos metros del suelo, golpeo la espada con toda su fuerza y ambas manos, destrozándola, pero no fue lo único que se destrozo.

Aguantando el dolor al sentir como sus dos brazos estallaban con lentitud, Naruto se levanto.

La Kusanagi giro en el aire, destrozada, cayendo.

Naruto la atrapo con la boca, esquivo el golpe de Susano'o, giro en su propio eje y…

SLAAASSSH

Le dio un fuerte tajo a Susano'o en el estomago, destrozando su armadura y la ropa que tenía debajo, cortando su piel, la sangre dorada cayo al suelo mientras Naruto giraba para alejarse de él.

El pelinegro se llevo la mano donde estaba aquel tajo, sintiendo la sangre en su mano… su sangre.

—¡INARI, LARGATE!— grito Naruto, sin brazos, con la espada en la boca. El pequeño castaño acababa de aparecer a varios metros de él.

A pesar de oír la advertencia, Inari siguió corriendo.

El pelirrojo miro como Susano'o elevaba una mano al cielo mientras su Reiyuigon le cubría nuevamente.

— **¡Ya no más! ¡Voy a matarte no importa qué!** — grito el Dios de las Tormentas alzándose al cielo que comenzó a cubrirse de rayos.

Naruto abrió los ojos, pues ese ataque no le mataría a él, pero mataría lo que estuviera a varios kilómetros a la distancia, estaba demasiado lejos como para afectar la aldea pero…

Inari…

—¡NOOOOOOOOO!— grito girándose cuando Susano'o soltó el ataque.

Usando a como pudiera sus habilidades telequinéticas, puso alrededor de Inari la barrera más fuerte que pudiera, pero no pudo cubrirlo todo a tiempo.

 **BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM**

La explosión que vino después fue cataclísmica, pero Naruto seguía con Kavacha y Kundala, el Sudario de Longinus y las Prendas del Edén para protegerse de cualquier daño… de haber tenido tiempo le habría lanzado todas y cada una a Inari.

Estaba intacto, de no ser por la falta de brazos todavía.

Pero podía ver a Inari, allí, tirado en el suelo, unos hilos de sangre descendiéndole de la nariz, no sabía si estaba inconsciente o muerto pero… no respiraba.

Su boca se abrió en el horror, sus ojos morados se ampliaron incrédulos.

Lentamente, su respiración se acelero, sus dientes se apretaron con furia hasta que crujieron y tronaron.

Las marcas en sus mejillas comenzaron a crecer y volverse más grandes, sus dientes comenzaron a afilarse, sus ojos se pusieron verdes.

Avalon en su espalda estaba callado, temblando mientras un aura roja lentamente le cubría.

—¡RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Soltando un rugido más animal que humano, un domo de color rojo con anillos negros cubrió al pelirrojo, mientras un pilar de energía salía disparado al cielo.

Inclusive el Reiyuigon de Susano'o tembló cuando la esfera lanzo varios disparos de energía que le terminaron dando, haciéndolo temblar por la enorme cantidad de energía.

En la tierra, Naruto había cambiado.

Su cabello ahora era de color rojo, más oscuro que antes, teniendo ahora mechones blancos, sus ojos eran de color verde, como esmeraldas que brillaban con furia, su pupila estaba rasgada, su esclerótica bañada en negro.

Sus músculos se tornaron del mismo color que su cabello, anchándose, sus dientes ahora eran tan grandes que sobresalían de su boca, todos afilados como colmillos.

Relámpagos salían a su alrededor, y de repente, dos brazos enormes de energía negra comenzaron a soltar en sus manos dos enormes torrentes de energía al cielo.

Fuera del planeta, el Reiyuigon de Susano'o recibía cada ataque sin poder hacer algo.

Dos de las manos del pelirrojo se alzaron, concentrando en ellas una enorme bola de energía negativa, llena de toda su ira, su odio, su dolor, su todo.

Lanzándola al cielo, el Reiyuigon del Dios de las Tormentas, el hijo de Izanagi, fue destrozado, con Susano'o recibiendo todo el ataque de pleno.

—¡ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

Y justo allí, los gritos y rugidos de Naruto dejaron de ser humanos, pasando a ser los de una bestia colérica.

Una bestia que había perdido demasiado, dolida y que a pesar de toda esa ira y odio desenfrenado…

Estaba llorando.

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYYYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **Re: Zero Ending— STIX HELIX**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 _Naruto aparece de espaldas con una chica de cabello negro a su espalda, los ojos del pelirrojo brillando en el tono morado del Noryokugan mientras detrás suyo se miraban imágenes de él y ella cuando recién se conocieron._

 **Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi / Un reloj descompuesto graba la vida**

 **koboreteku kioku no suna / Con la arena de los recuerdos derramándose**

 **Mebaeta omoi made / Hasta los sentimientos que surgieron**

 **Nee konna ni akkenaku kiete shimau no / oye, ¿desaparecerán así de rápido?**

 **I wish I was there / Desearía estar ahí**

 _Naruto cierra los ojos mientras un par de lagrimas caen de sus ojos, cuando los abrió estos ahora eran de color amarrillo con la pupila rasgada._

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni / Para no perder nada de nuevo**

 **watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart" / me olvidaré y "reiniciaré" desde el principio**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Espero que la tristeza que te destruye**

 **kimi wo kudaku kono kanashimi ga / termine algún día**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De nuevo aparece Naruto en medio del océano, lentamente hundiéndose en el agua mientras 2 anillos en sus manos brillaban con fuerza_

" _No he llegado hasta aquí para morirme de esta manera"_

 **My time is spinning around / Mi tiempo esta girando**

 **Your deep blue eyes / Tus ojos de un negro intenso**

 **I forgot what time it is / Olvidé que hora es**

 **And our memories are gone...? / ¿Y nuestros recuerdos se fueron...?**

 _Susano'o miraba de manera despreciativa a un hombre rubio con una gran barba y ojos azules mientras este lo miraba con tristeza y melancolía._

 _Alzando su mano, creo en ella una lanza de truenos que le lanzo con toda su fuerza._

 **Amai kaori hanatsu / La trampa llamada remembranza**

 **tsuioku to iu na no wana / libera una dulce fragrancia**

 **sasoware toraware / llamándote, atrapándote**

 **naze aragaemo sezu mata oborete shimau no / ¿por qué te complaces de nuevo sin oponer resistencia?**

 **I wish you were here / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Amaterasu aparece en medio de Konoha, moviendo sus pies de manera algo infantil antes de pararse de la barandilla en la que estaba sentada mientras miraba como el sol era cubierto por la luna y las nubes de tormenta_

 **Oh, never close your eyes / Oh, nunca cierres tus ojos**

 **Searching for a true fate / Buscando un destino real**

 **dokoka kieta ano nukumori wo / Sigo persiguiendo esa calidez que desapareció**

 **oikake tsuzukete miushinau "Restart" / en algún lugar, perdí de vista el "reinicio"**

 **So, let us try again / Así que, déjanos intentar de nuevo**

 **From the very first time / Desde la primera vez**

 **"kitto kitto" sou yatte ima mo / "Seguramente, seguramente" de esa forma incluso ahora**

 **munashii wa wo kaiteru / dibujaré un circulo vacío**

 **For now, see you again / Por ahora, mirate de nuevo**

 _Tsukuyomi miraba enfrente de ella a un moribundo y sangrante Naruto que le devolvía la mirada, morado chocando contra morado antes de que la albina se acercase a él y lo agarrase de las mejillas._

 **...fading in, fading out... / …Apareciendo, desapareciendo…**

 _El pelirrojo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras devolvía el beso._

 **I wish we were there / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Naruto miraba la gema azul en su mano mientras una mujer de pelo gris con ojos morados detrás suyo miraba el reflejo de ambos con tristeza._

 _Pues los ojos de cada uno brillaban en un color amarrillo putrefacto._

 **Ano hibi ni wa modorenai / Esos días no regresaran**

 **toki wa tsuyoku kanashiku tsuyoku / El tiempo simple, simplemente avanzará**

 **tada tada susunde yuku dake "Restart" / fuerte, triste, fuertemente, y yo "reinicio"**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 **furikaeranai sonna tsuyosa wo / Todos actúan como si tuvieran la fuerza**

 **daremo minna enjiteiru / para no mirar atrás**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De repente, el sol sale, iluminando toda la colina de pasto verde mientras Naruto elevaba la mirada al cielo._

 _Los ojos dorados de Izanagi chocaron con los suyos mientras estaba rodeado por los Kotoamatsukami_

 **And we'll start / Y empezaremos**

 **Waiting for a new day / Esperando por un nuevo día**

 **kimi to... / contigo...**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Kienaide ah... / no desaparezcas ah...**

 _Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra su padre lanzando un fuerte grito de guerra._

 _Izanagi levanto el puño, chocándolo contra el de su hijo._

 _Y luego todo se quedo en_ ** _Soledad_**

* * *

 **Las escenas de la pelea contra Susano fueron sacadas de Asuras Wrath**

 **Avalon tiene dos habilidades especiales:**

 **Concederle un deseo a alguien.**

 **Y convertir las emociones de su usuario en poder.**

 **Básicamente, cuando Naruto esta feliz y planea pelear por una causa justa, alcanza la forma del [Valor]**

 **Y ahora, en este cap, les muestro la forma de [Ira]**

 **Sin embargo, voy a darles una recomendación para el fic de un amigo mío.**

 **Eien no Hiryu, con su fic Dragontale, un crossover de DXD, Undertale y otros animes y videojuegos, lo se porque yo le he estado ayudando con él.**

 **Es un gran fic, pero no tiene la fama que merece (que debería ser mucha, enserio, no entiendo como mis fics con 12 caps tienen 300 favs y follows y otros mucho mejores apenas llegan a 10)**

 **Pero bueno, dejando de lado las injusticias de Fanfiction…**

 **Se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	14. Perdido en el poder infinito

**18 Reviews… hummm… estoy satisfecho, como sea, el anterior capitulo lo sentí extremadamente largo, pero era para dar un chingo de información sobre lo que Naruto podía hacer.**

 **En este cap trate de ser más conciso en la historia.**

 **No los molesto más, contestemos las reviews:**

* * *

 **Para POK2460,** _me alegra que te guste ^-^_

* * *

 **Para Eien no Hiryu,** _me alegra que te gustara dragoncito, y entendí esa referencia XD. Técnicamente eres el segundo :3._

* * *

 **Para Jenko J. Jenkis 99,** _hay algo que tu olvidas Jenko, que yo…¡Soy tu Padre! Y por eso a Naruto solo esta a un cap de perder la castidad :v. Créeme, para cuando Naruto termine con Mito ella estará en coma v: y puedes ver una representación de Orobas en el Ars Goetia de Salomon._

* * *

 **Para sebastianrojas2001,** _me alegra que te gustara ;D_

* * *

 **Para CCSakuraforever,** _me alegra que te guste, en este cap Naruto salva a su amigo._

* * *

 **Para bladetri** _XD_

* * *

 **Para AlexDarkRC,** _Créeme, lo se v: Esa será la ultima pelea con un ente sobrenatural en un buen tiempo. Créeme, DT no te decepcionara._

* * *

 **Para alexsjd,** _eres frio… me agradas :v_

* * *

 **Para naruto agüero,** _ñhe, más o menos :B_

* * *

 **Para trollmemex,** _tranquilo, que en el próximo si o si hay nopor XD_

* * *

 **Para animeboth02,** _me alegra que te guste :D_

* * *

 **Para Thranbely Dankworth,** _lo mismo que el anterior, me alegra que te guste._

* * *

 **Para Guest,** _murió, pero lo reviven en este cap, y seria más como amigos que se pelean o en_ _emigos que se respetan._

* * *

 **Para Angron11,** _me alegra que te guste, curiosamente en este fic tratare de hacer un Sakura x Naruto al igual que no le hare Banshing a Sasuke :D_

* * *

 **Para Blacknightwalker,** _nah, solo estoy feliz de que dejaras review. Yo trate de hacerla épica :"( y no es eso, Avalon lo dijo "yo he activado el deseo, pero tu debes de ser quien lleve al limite dicho pedido" Ósea, Naruto debe pelear, más Avalon le dará el poder._

* * *

 **Para blexan22,** _ten por seguro que la añadiré, además, me gusta el nombre *Levanta el pulgar*_

* * *

 **Bueno, con todas las reviews contestadas, solo me queda decirles…**

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **Opening Full Metal Alchemist Broterhood "Again"**

 _Naruto aparece sentado en una roca en medio de un valle de flores blancas mientras llovía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

 **kono omoi wo keshitesmau niwa / ¿Por qué sabiendo cuan larga es la vida me deprimo con facilidad?**

 _Naruto abre lo ojos, mostrando como el Noryokugan brillaba en ellos justo cuando la lluvia se detuvo._

 **Mada jinsei nagai desho / Quiero empezar de nuevo**

 _Susano'o, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi aparecen junto con la gran sombra de los Kotoamatsukami detrás de ellos._

 **Yarinokoshiteru koto / Terminar lo inconcluso**

 _Un gigante ser de cabello blanco con 6 ojos morados en el pecho pero sin ninguno en la cara sonreía con crueldad mientras en sus manos sostenía los cadáveres de Hiruko y Awashima._

 **Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku / Que irónico es vivir motivando a otros sin querer seguir**

 _Aparece Naruto en medio del campo árido del Unlimited Blade Works rodeado de espadas y sentado en el suelo._

 **Ano koro mitainittite modoritai wake ja nai no / Tropezando con otros por caminar**

 _En imágenes que aparecen detrás suyo se miran todos los momentos tristes que paso en Konoha_

 **Nakushitekita sora wa sagashiteru / Con sueños sin poder lograr**

 _De repente todas las imágenes se rompen mientras una mano enguantada le tocaba el hombro y lo hacía voltear._

 **Wakatte kuremasu youni / No es que quiera arrepentirme**

 _Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules le sonreía dulcemente a Naruto mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa._

 **Gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao wa yameteyo / Solo quiero recuperarlo (¡Mi cielo azul!)**

 _De repente, la chica desaparece, dejando a Naruto solo en medio de un enorme paramo negro mientras su sonrisa lentamente caía y lagrimas comenzaban a caerle de los ojos._

 **Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo / No quiero ver en tu reflejo.**

 _Aparece un hombre peliazul con una lanza llena de púas sonriendo con ansias de un pelea. A su lado estaban 1 hombre pelinegro con armadura del mismo color cruzado de brazos. Una mujer rubia de ojos rojos sonriendo sádicamente mientras estaba sentada en un gigantesco ser de cabello castaño largo y púas en su espalda._

 **Utto kurushiku seottekunda / Esa expresión abnegada de sacrificio (Entiéndelo)**

 _Naruto aparece enfrente de ellos con sus ojos teniendo un tono morado con una flor en espiral._

 **Deguchi mienai kanjoumeiro ai / De nadie más, no, fueron los pecados**

 _Sacando de su espalda una enorme espada con los Kanjis de "sentimiento" inscritas en ella se lanzo contra ellos mientras sus ojos se volvían azules._

 **Dare wo matteruno / Deberé de cargar con esta culpa**

 _Desenvainando la hoja, Naruto fue cubierto por una esfera dorada con anillos negros girando rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que se desvanecieran y mostrasen a Naruto con el cabello mucho más largo y de color rubia con mechas azules y rojas junto con varias correas en su ropa._

 **Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta youni / ¿Cómo escapo de esta culpa? Si esperándote estoy**

 _Izanagi aparece caminando hacía una Izanami ataviada con el manto de la Akuma no Megami mientras detrás de ellos un enorme Susano'o de Chakra azul y un enorme zorro naranja de 9 colas se posicionaban para pelear entre ellos_

 **Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo / Todo se me escapo de las manos**

 _Naruto aparece de rodillas, mirando una tumba mientras llovía, mientras las imágenes de un fénix, una tortuga, un dragón, un tigre y una serpiente de ocho cabezas estaban detrás suyo._

 **Nani kara nogaretainda / Y sigo pensando en ese daño**

 _Naruto aparece peleando contra Sasuke, Mito y Menma, teniendo los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras le daba una patada trasera a Sasuke con la pierna izquierda y con la pierna izquierda pateaba a Menma_

 **Genjitsu tte yatsu / ¡Y no puedo encontrar la salida de esta ilusión!**

 _Izanagi aparece enfrente de los Kotoamatsukami mientras sus hijos estaban entre ellos, preparándose para atacar a su padre antes de que Naruto apareciera de repente entre ellos._

 **Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte / ¿Cuál es el motivo porque aun vivo?**

 _Aparecen Minato y Kushina, la Uzumaki llorando encima de una pequeña y quemada camisa mientras el Yondaime miraba tristemente la ventana._

 **Sakebitaku naru yo kikoeteimasuka / Cada día mis recuerdos se van perdiendo**

 _Naruto aparece de nuevo en el campo de flores blancas_

 **Bunan ni nante yatterarenaikara / Nada es como antes, perdí toda seguridad**

 _La lluvia era más fuerte que antes, pues un enorme rayo cayo justo detrás de Naruto, agitándole el cabello por el viento._

 **Dakara tsuyoku naritai (i'am on the way) / Me deprimo con facilidad (Buscando el camino)**

 _Naruto de repente, abrió los ojos._

 **Natsukashiku naru / Por que sabiendo cuan larga es la vida**

 _En vez del Noryokugan o sus ojos azules, los ojos de Naruto eran amarillos con la pupila con una hendidura junto con un anillo negro alrededor_

 **Konna itami mo kangei jan / Me enfrentare a mi debilidad**

 _Y la lluvia se detuvo_

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 13**

 **Perdido en el poder infinito**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 _Punto de vista en primera persona (Naruto)_

* * *

Soy… un inútil.

Siempre me lo han dicho a lo largo de toda mi vida, o en su mayor parte. Fui un estúpido en pensar que incluso **él** seria capaz de volver a un inútil como yo en alguien mejor.

En mis brazos estaba el cuerpo de aquel niño al que creí poder darle esperanza, pero en vez de eso, termine haciendo que pereciese.

Acostado contra un árbol del bosque, me mantuve así por minutos, que para mi, cada segundo se volvio horas.

La espada que me permite obtener poder por medio de mis emociones descansaba a un lado mío, taciturno.

¡Vamos Naruto! Tienes a tu acceso el poder de todos los malditos universos existentes, haz algo con ese poder…

Revivir a los muertos esta fuera del orden natural, mi padre me lo dijo, a pesar de querer revivir a Izanami…

¡Eso es!

De repente me levante del suelo, recordando la primera Runa que mi padre me mostro.

Revivir, revitalizar…

La Runa de Vida era una simple, que daba vida, pero necesitaría ser enorme y un suplemento enorme de energía para revivir a alguien.

—Con lo que Tsukuyomi me dijo el gasto de energía cósmica dejo de importar… tengo que hacer esto.

Me levante de repente, trazando una espada ropera en mi mano comencé a crear aquella Runa que vi hace 6 años hecha por mi padre.

Puse el cuerpo de Inari en medio de la Runa, y puse mis manos en la inscripción.

La Runa comenzó a brillar en un color verde… sonreí al pensar en que Inari reviviría… pero…

El brillo solo ceso…

No…

…No

—¡No!— grite mientras detrás de mí Avalon observaba como estaba apunto de perderme en mi mismo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— me dijo una voz en los árboles.

* * *

 **En ¿?**

* * *

Izanagi estaba sentado en el suelo en la **Nada y el Todo** , un lugar blanco, fuera del espacio y el tiempo mismos.

Enfrente suyo, se podía sentir una presencia de un ser.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ya?— pregunto el peliazul de puntas blancas.

 **(Dato irónico, Naruto tiene el pelo rojo con puntas negras e Izanagi lo tiene azul con puntas blancas)**

—Me entere de que tuviste un alumno, Aniki— dijo "Ya" con una voz compuesta por miles de personas.

—Más que un alumno, es mi hijo.

—En cualquier caso, tengo un regalo para él— dijo el ser incorpóreo mientras enfrente del Dios de Todo aparecía una especie de brazalete dorado.

—Avalon fue mi regalo para él… aunque su cumpleaños esta algo cerca, así que ya veré que le regalo. Por mientras, le daré tres premios.

—¿Tres?

—Si, le gano a un demonio de clase baja llamado Eligos, a uno muy poderoso que ayudo a Amatsumara a re-sellar a Yamata y le gano en una pelea a Susano'o.

—Todas esas peleas carecen de sentido considerando nuestro nivel.

—¡Bah! Tendrías que ver lo genial que se siente que tu hijo logre algo, pero no, el señor ser incorpóreo no se rebaja a cosas tan mundanas.

—Los demás dioses están inquietos ante el repentino aumento de poder de tu hijo.

—Y según he visto se enfrentara a algunos que ni siquiera son de nuestro mundo o panteón.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—Lugh, Arjuna, Beowulf, Ra, diablos, incluso se enfrentara a algunos de la mitología babilónica.

—…¿Hiciste algo para eso, no?

—Yep, ¿recuerdas el universo de Campione?

—Bueno, ¿mando el brazalete donde esta él?

—De hecho… tengo a alguien para que los envié por nosotros.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

* * *

Naruto la vio, era una niña, de cabello rubio largo, ojos azules con la pupila en forma de rombo, con un vestido de loli gótica, unos listones naranjas y negros con puntos blancos en su cabello, además de abrazar a un pequeño oso de felpa café.

—…

—…

—…

—…

—No me dijeron que eras mudo— declaro la pequeña de repente.

—No te sientes como un ser humano… es más como la de un espíritu… ¿Eres una Servant o algo por el estilo?

La pequeña salto del árbol y cayo enfrente suyo, tendiéndole la mano—Me llamo Abigail… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—…Naruto…Okami Naruto.

—¿Qué le paso a tu amigo?— le pregunto al ver al pequeño castaño en brazos del pelirrojo.

Mismo quien desvió la mirada—Fui… muy débil para salvarlo.

—Hum… lleva poco tiempo muerto… déjame ver que puedo hacer.

—¿Eh?— soltó el Ojiazul antes de que un brillo dorado cubriera el cuerpo de Inari.

Viendo como el cuerpo de Inari recuperaba lentamente el color, y tomaba una larga y fuerte respiración antes de comenzar a respirar con normalidad.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con incredulidad antes de ver a Abigail quien se separo y le alzo los pulgares con una mueca plana.

—Listo.

—Yo… yo… yo… ni siquiera se quien eres.

—Soy una… viajera, tu papa contacto a una persona que conozco que me contacto a mi. Puedes llamarme **Foreigner.**

—…

—Oh, se me olvidaba, me dijeron que te diera esto— la pequeña Servant abrió un cierre en su oso de felpa del que saco un brazalete y un libro.

—¿Hum?— hizo Naruto tomando el libro, leyendo su titulo—. Manual de como invocar Espíritus Heroicos para idiotas. Escrito por Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, el Magus Mariscal…

—Por cierto, tu padre pregunto si prefieres un Pokemon o un Digimon.

—¿Y esos que son?

—Le daré tu respuesta.

—¡Espera…!— pero creando un portal debajo suyo, la pequeña Servant desapareció, pero antes de hacerlo, dijo unas ultimas palabras.

—Tú papa te va a dar tres regalos, ¡asegúrate de no estar en el baño cuando quiera dártelos!

Un Naruto con una gota en la nuca se quedo allí, solo con Inari como compañía.

Inhalando y exhalando, el pelirrojo dijo—Vamos a casa pequeño tonto, no le contaremos nada de esto a tu madre…

* * *

 **Un día después**

 **Cantina de Nami**

* * *

Naruto camino por las calles de Nami, yendo hacía el "Inn" del pueblo.

Agachándose, esquivo a un enorme tipo que fue tirado por el dueño, un hombre igual de enorme con una pinta tosca y ruda.

Encogiéndose de hombros, entro y se sentó enfrente de la barra, y pidió una cerveza.

No solo existía el sake como bebida, hasta había Shinobis usando sus habilidades para hacer cerveza especial o sake de distintos tipos.

Estuvo esperando unos minutos a que llegara su trago, mientras tanto, un enorme encapuchado se sentó a su lado.

Y por decir enorme es que era enorme… como de 2.20 m (7"2 pies) y por el enorme cuerpo que tenía, Naruto le calculaba unos 150 kg o 330lbs… aunque fueran lo mismo.

El hombre pidió su trago, y Naruto tomo nota de su voz, madura, grave, pero sin ser hostil, era más bien… amable y cálida.

—Así que… ¿Cuál es tu nombre grandote?— pregunto curioso el pelirrojo, bebiendo su trago.

El hombre se quito la capucha verde que tenía, mostrando a un enorme hombre de cabello rubio largo y frondoso, con una barba y bigote igual de grandes, con ojos azules, y, por lo que miraba. Era increíblemente musculoso.

—Sannoto… Senju Sannoto ¿y tu chico?— se presento Sannoto bebiendo su tarro de cerveza.

—Naruto, Okami Naruto… te me haces conocido— musito el pelirrojo viendo al enorme rubio.

—Igual, tu nombre suena familiar… pero bueno… ¿Cómo es la vida por aquí?— pregunto curioso el gigante.

—No soy de Nami, de hecho, me iré dentro de poco— informo calmadamente Naruto, tomándose de golpe todo su vaso.

—Oh, que curioso yo también— musito Sannoto algo sorprendido.

—¿Enserio? ¿Y a donde iras?

—Tu dímelo, fuiste el que se presento primero.

—Bueno, hagamos algo, diremos a donde vamos a la cuenta de tres.

—Suena razonable… Uno— comenzó Sannoto.

—Dos…— continuo Naruto.

—¡Tres! ¡KONOHA!— gritaron al mismo tiempo antes de verse entre si.

Se quedaron mirando entre si por largos segundos, entrecerrando la mirada y tensando sus cuerpos.

—Okey… ahora diremos por lo que vamos a Konoha…

—Me parece bien… Uno.

—Dos…

—¡TRES! ¡Patear el culo de unos idiotas!— volvieron a gritar al mismo tiempo.

—¿¡QUÉ!?— grito Naruto sorprendido, activando de la sorpresa su Noryokugan.

—¿¡Acabamos de volvernos amigos en menos de 3 minutos!?— musito sorprendido Sannoto.

—¡YEP!

—¡SEEEHH!— gritaron ambos antes de chocar su cabeza contra la del otro.

Ambos cayeron contra el suelo, riendo como idiotas.

Mientras tanto, todos los que estaban allí, vieron la interacción con una gota en la nuca.

* * *

 **En la noche**

 **Casa de Tazuna**

* * *

Pakura estaba en el balcón de la casa, mirando las olas a lo lejos.

Para alguien que paso la mayor parte de su vida rodeada de arena, era un nuevo mundo, por decirlo menos.

De repente, vio a alguien aparecer por el rabillo del ojo a su lado, apoyando los codos en la baranda de metal, de espaldas.

—¿Pasa algo, Paku?— le llamo Naruto con calma y tranquilidad, viéndola curioso.

—Tu… ustedes se irán de Nami en una semana ¿no?— ella le cuestiono, haciendo que Naruto se le quedase viendo antes de asentir.

—Si… ¿Por qué preguntas?

—¿A dónde irán?

—Yo los acompañare a ellos a Konoha— declaro con una calma inusitada.

—…Voy a quedarme aquí, Naruto.

Sinceramente, Pakura se espero al menos algún gesto de sorpresa, pero solo obtuvo un par de pausados parpadeos—¿Por qué?

—Ya no puedo volver a Suna, al menos no después de lo que Rasa trato de hacerme y no es como si quiera estarte siguiendo a donde sea que vayas.

—…— el mechinegro solo se mantuvo callado, dejándola hablar.

—Y este lugar va a necesitar a alguien que lo proteja mientras tu no estas.

—Lo harás bien— dijo el Okami de repente, haciendo que la peliverde se girase a verle, notando que ahora miraba las olas como ella—. Eres una Kunoichi fuerte y con un Kekkei Genkai sub-elemental muy poderoso, eres una buena protectora para Nami, "la guerrera que protege las olas con las llamas más fuertes"— le nombro el pelirrojo—. Además de que los vendría a visitar de vez en cuando.

—Je, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije la primera noche que pasamos en Nami?

—"Nunca te agradecí por haberme salvado la vida" según recuerdo— musito Naruto , parado completamente ahora.

A pesar de ser mayor, Pakura era más o menos uno 20 cm más pequeña que él, haciendo que el pelirrojo tuviera que bajar la cabeza y ella alzarla para verse cara a cara. Y, cruzado de brazos, Naruto la mira curioso.

Pakura sonrió levemente, antes de hacerle a Naruto un gesto con el dedo índice para que se agachase.

Naruto se inclino levemente para ver que es lo que quería, antes de verla poner sus manos en su cuello y jalarlo.

Vio todo a cámara lenta, pudiendo reaccionar en cualquier instante, pero simplemente se dejo jalar.

Dar tu primer beso es extraño, más cuando eres alguien con cero experiencia con el genero opuesto.

Para Naruto en particular, era una sensación curiosa.

Los labios de Pakura estaban… cálidos, eran suaves y tersos.

Los suyos, eran duros, fríos y incluso alfo agrietados.

Eran literalmente lo contrario, y aun así a ella no parecía molestarle, incluso parecía gustarle.

Confundido, imito a como pudo el movimiento de labios que ella hacía.

Estaba algo rígido, sin saber como moverse, no sabia ni que debía hacer, todas las veces que Orochi le "beso" no fue nada más que ella besándole, pero el nunca devolvía el beso, además de que nunca había besado a nadie… corporalmente hablando.

Sin lugar a dudas, Naruto Okami estaba tímido en su primer beso.

Ambos se quedaron así unos 15 segundos, y Pakura se separo después de esos momentos, sonriéndole levemente—La próxima vez que vuelas talvez tengas un mejor regalo.

El Ojiazul parpadeo, sorprendido, sin poder hacer o pensar algo.

La mechinaranja se fue después de unos momentos, y el pelirrojo se quedo… simplemente quieto.

— **¿Si sabes que tarde o temprano te olvidara, no?** — dijo Orochi dentro de su mente, y el pelirrojo casi podía sentir la maliciosa sonrisa en aquella cara que odiaba y que a la vez le parecía hermosa.

—¿De que hablas?— a pesar de preguntar eso, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que quería decir

— **Eres lindo y todo, Naru. Pero no todo gira a tu alrededor, esa chica es muy hermosa, y esta aldea muy grande, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no encontrara la felicidad aquí, con alguien más que tú?**

—…Entonces estaré feliz de ella— declaro un calmo Okami, volviendo a mirar las olas del mar.

— **¿Oh, enserio?** — Orochi pregunto juguetonamente, sabía que su carcelero no era lo que uno llamaría alguien bien psicológicamente, y por eso jugar con sus sentimientos era divertido.

Ella era una Demonio después de todo, a pesar de no ser un súcubo, el seducir hombres _estaba_ en su ADN, no era virgen en lo más mínimo, recordaba que salía del reino convocatoria cada año, se acostaba con uno o dos hombres diferentes cada año, y al ser una demonio, no tenía estándares demasiado altos, no lo haría con cualquiera que viera, pero no clasificaba la raza con la que lo hacía.

—Lo que ella decida es su decisión, no la mía. Ella no me pertenece, después de todo— declaro el pelirrojo calmado—. Si ella es feliz, yo seré feliz. Se supone que tu, una demonio, entendería eso.

* * *

 **Una semana después**

 **Puente de Naruto**

* * *

—Aun no puedo creer que le pusieran mi nombre al puente— murmuro el Ojiazul para sus adentros, sorprendido.

Finalmente, tras una angustiosa semana, se irían de Nami… y no se había vuelto a encontrar con Sannoto, pero suponía que se fue antes que él.

Agrupados en una línea divisoria invisible dibujada entre ambos bandos, estaban el Equipo 12 y 7, enfrente suyo, estaban Zabuza Momochi y Haku Yuki.

Sí, realmente no había mucha confianza pasando por aquí.

Realmente no se podría culpar a nadie por eso. Hace una semana que habían estado haciendo todo lo posible para matarse unos a otros.

Bueno. Más o menos.

Naruto estuvo ligando con Haku de hecho… y con Tsunami.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes ahora?— preguntó Kakashi casualmente.

Zabuza gruñó, molesto ante su calma habla—Una compañía tan grande como Corporaciones Gato no van a desaparecer solo porque murió el tipo al cargo. Puede llevar un tiempo, pero ellos decidirán quién será el siguiente en la fila para hacerse cargo eventualmente. Todavía ... tenemos negocios con ellos.

—¿Crees que todavía van a hablar contigo después de lo que su jefe te iba a hacer?— preguntó Naruto con una ceja alzada.

—Eh, siempre encuentro que un buen asesinato hace que negociar sea _**mucho**_ más fácil— dijo Zabuza con una sonrisa llena de dientes muy, muy afilados.

Naruto no estaba completamente seguro de cuándo o por qué se había quitado las vendas.

—Sí, bueno— dijo la Sensei del Equipo 12—Si ese es el caso…

Zabuza se encogió de hombros—El constructor de puentes está a salvo— dijo, rodando los ojos—. No volveremos a enfrentarles. Ya he terminado con peticiones y mentiras.

Haku suspiró—No les molestaremos de nuevo— les aseguró a ambos Equipos y a Naruto—. Si hay algo que pueda hacer…

Antes de que Menma o Mito hablasen, Naruto se adelanto—¿Están trabajando con la Rebelión de la Niebla?

—¿Qué te hace preguntar eso?— Zabuza preguntó cautelosamente.

El Ojiazul hubiera rodado los ojos de no ser por su seriedad. A los pueblos ocultos les gustaba que el statu quo permaneciera como estaba. Una rebelión en un lugar puede llevar a otros a pensar que seria una buena idea invadirla o, en contraste, a hacer una propia.

—Bueno, realmente era la única razón por la que podía pensar que alguien de tu rango estuviera en un lugar como este— confeso calmadamente.

Zabuza lo miró por un segundo más y luego se encogió de hombros, aparentemente decidiendo que no le importaba—Sí, lo somos. No es un gran secreto.

—Genial— dijo el pelirrojo, satisfecho de ser validado. Nadie realmente sabía mucho sobre la Rebelión de la Niebla, que era básicamente la razón de porque habían sobrevivido.

—Bueno, nuestra misión duraba hasta que el puente esté completo— declaro Kakashi.

—El anciano es buen orador— mascullo Naruto de repente, escuchando a Tazuna hablar.

—Pero no hubiera sido suficiente. No solo. Fue el ninja que vino y cambió nuestros corazones. Fue quien nos dio el coraje para defendernos. Nos inspiro. Lucho con nosotros, junto a nosotros y para nosotros ... a pesar de no tener ninguna razón para hacerlo. Por eso el nombre perfecto para este puente es ... ¡EL GRAN PUENTE NARUTO!

La alegría, esta vez, fue mucho más fuerte. Dos hombres levantaron la pancarta junto al puente. Allí, estampado en el bronce en enormes letras adornadas, estaba el nombre del puente.

—Así que, tu eras el que hacía todas esas cosas por el pueblo en la noche— le pico Rin al pelirrojo, que trato de ignorarla, pero el leve tic en sus labios, en un afán de suprimir una sonrisa, fueron todo lo que ella necesitaba saber.

 _Esto es para lo que fue._ Toda la lucha, el entrenamiento, la ira, había sido para esta gente, para que pudieran tener este puente. Nada había cambiado aún, no había intercambio, no se habían relajado los aranceles ... pero la gente ya era más ligera y más feliz.

Tenían _**esperanza**_ .

—¿Umm?— musito el pelirrojo al ver a Inari, detrás de su madre, ocultando que estaba llorando.

—L-Lo siento— dijo el pequeño, restregándose los ojos por la cara—. Pro-prometí dejar de llorar.

—Idiota— replicó Naruto, sonriendo divertido. Inari de repente sintió una mano en su cabeza, y sorprendido, alzo la mirada—. Está bien llorar si es por felicidad— le dijo sonriéndole con cariño y hermandad.

—Bueno, el viaje de regreso a Konoha tardara 3 días— dijo Kakashi mientras el pelirrojo se ponía a caminar por el puente.

—Hnph…— hizo Naruto, considerando que después de tantas mejoras del Preminente Génesis, y su pelee con Susano'o y Borrogas su velocidad dejaba en ridículo la de Minato.

El Preminente Génesis permitía evolucionar después de llegar a sus limites o ser herido.

En su caso, para ir más rápido que la luz, le había dado a su cuerpo y sistema nervioso una naturaleza taquiónica.

Un taquión es, básicamente, un átomo que se mueve atrás en el tiempo, mediante eso, si se mueve a un lugar, llega técnicamente antes de haber salido y por ende, era incluso más rápido que la luz.

Su sistema nervioso dual especializado envía señales a través del cuerpo a velocidad luminal a superluminal (velocidad de la luz a velocidad más rápida que la luz) y le permite enviar señales en el tiempo debido a su naturaleza taquiónica, donde su cuerpo pasado las recibirá, lo que le permite actualizar sus acciones en el presente.

Esto lo hace completamente impredecible, incluso para los métodos más únicos de predicción.

Como un taquión siempre se moverá más rápido que la luz, sería imposible verlo aproximarse.

Después de que un taquión ha pasado cerca, uno podría ver dos imágenes de él, apareciendo y partiendo en direcciones opuestas. Debido a esto, cualquier observador que lo mirara en el momento en que cambie su curso de acción no sabría que lo hizo, solo vería los resultados; estando en un lugar diferente al instante, como si se teletransportara sin que ellos lo supieran o su propia acción cambió instantáneamente. Esto le envía la información presente en el tiempo, luego cambia sus acciones en el pasado y actualiza su yo futuro.

En la misma función, literalmente se está comunicando con su pasado y cambiando su futuro personal para beneficiarse a sí mismo.

Debido a que literalmente podía pensar y moverse tan rápido como lo desea, su percepción del tiempo se podía modificar a su voluntad, literalmente viendo que todo está parado; nada podía escapar a sus habilidades perceptivas o podía ser más rápido de lo que es capaz de percibir y mover.

Sus velocidades de movimiento eran tan altas que podía vibrar literalmente a través de los objetos o transferir la energía cinética que genera a otro cuerpo, haciendo que literalmente se desintegre a través de la sobrecarga de su campo intrínseco, desgarrándolo todo mientras enfrenta probabilidades aparentemente imposibles.

Este sistema nervioso es exclusivo era exclusivamente suyo, aunque puede que sus hijos desarrollaran un sistema nervioso similar con un cuerpo para soportar las velocidades a las que se están moviendo.

Su velocidad, teóricamente, no tenía límite, ya que podía pasar de estar parado a moverse miles de veces la velocidad de la luz para moverse a velocidades instantáneas.

Literalmente podía moverse tan rápido que afecta la realidad del tiempo en sí mismo, literalmente deteniéndose para él por capricho. Siendo capaz de moverse a velocidades que incluso el más poderoso Dojutsu no podía seguir.

La luz se refleja en los objetos y entra en el ojo, lo que permite a la gente ver. Así como una persona que se mueve más rápido que el sonido no podía oírse, una persona que se mueve más rápido que la luz no se podía ver.

También es capaz de pensar mucho más rápido que otros, lo que le permite responder a sus ataques de forma instantánea o incluso más rápida. Siendo capaz de mover las velocidades más rápido que un solo tiempo de planeamiento , y como tal esta en su velocidad máxima. En este punto, literalmente se está moviendo más rápido que Ninjutsu Espacio-Tiempo Instantáneo.

A esa velocidad, Naruto podría estar en cualquier lugar o en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento o en cualquier tiempo. Podía ver las neuronas y las sinapsis tanto en los seres vivos como en el sonido, e incluso podía ver la luz y la radiación como energía, lo que le permite verlas literalmente mucho antes de que entren en sus ojos o incluso lo toquen.

Claro que, no quería ir a esa velocidad, ya que no sabía lo que podía pasar. Además de eso, las botas que tenía regulaban su velocidad, así que, por esos momentos, era imposible para él ir a esa velocidad… por el momento.

Pero no le importaba mucho eso, ahora mismo controlaba la **Teletransportación Cuántica,** gracias al pergamino que Tsukuyomi le dio, sin tener que utilizar el espacio-tiempo en sí, lo que le permite aparecer literalmente dentro de una dimensión y poder dejarlo solo por pura voluntad.

Así que…

—Aférrense a mi— dijo de repente Naruto, cruzado de brazos.

—No voy a agarrarme de ti— declaro Menma con asco.

—Deja de ser un bebe asustadizo y hazlo bananero andante— dijo el Okami antes de girarse para ver a las personas en Nami que le despedían.

Alzo una mano en forma de despedida, y ella le sonrió, agitando su mano en el aire para decirle adiós.

Rio levemente, y murmuro unas palabras que solo la anterior Suna-nin pudo oír.

 _Adiós Pakura._

Luego de eso, se giro al frente, y Haku quien caminaba fuera del pueblo, acompañada de Zabuza, también escucho sus palabras.

 _Adiós Haku._

* * *

 _ **Konoha**_

 _ **Oficina Hokage.**_

* * *

El Noryokugan permitía ver 120 km de distancia en su gama básica, mientras que Nami y Konoha quedaban a 600 km de distancia.

Naruto era capaz de ver a 300 millones de kilómetros a su máxima capacidad, siendo su gama básica 1000 kilómetros.

Por eso mismo, era capaz de ver incluso el planeta rojo cerca de su planeta.

 **(Según se, el planeta Marte esta a unos 225 millones de kilómetros de la tierra o a unos 56 millones en su mínimo)**

Y por eso mismo, se podía teletransportar directamente a la oficina de Minato.

Los dos equipos se tambalearon cuando llegaron de repente, Sakura, Mito, Satsuki y Yakumo incluso cayeron al suelo, tratando de no vomitar.

Menma, Sasuke y Kakashi, el segundo más familiarizado con ese medio de transporté, solo se tambalearon.

Rin por su parte solo se sacudió levemente, sonriendo y riendo al sentir cosquillas en todo su cuerpo.

Todos en la sala se giraron para ver a los que aparecieron de la nada, sorprendidos.

Naruto los miro, su mirada perdiendo cualquier atisbo de emoción en ella.

Literalmente, enfrente suyo estaban las personas que más podía odiar.

— **Kushina** — murmuro con voz oscura.

— _¡Kaa-san! ¡Kaa-san!— un joven Naruto de 5 años exclamo entusiastamente._

 _Kushina que estaba ocupada cuidando a Mito y Menma miró hacia al mayor de los tres de las tres con una expresión curiosa pero aburrida. Una vez que Naruto estaba seguro de que había captado su atención, levantó la imagen que hizo, era de él y su familia. Aunque para Kushina era solo un montón de garabatos._

— _¡Mira Kaa-san! ¡Es un dibujo de todos nosotros!— Naruto sonrió. Kushina dio una pequeña sonrisa falsa e inmóvil._

— _Eso es genial, Naruto— Kushina dijo antes de irse muy rápidamente._

 _Menma que notó a su hermano se levantó y le arrebató la imagen mientras que Naruto dio un grito de protesta._

— _¿Qué es esto? ¡Esto es completamente estúpido! ¿Por qué está sonriendo el sol?— Menma preguntó antes de que Naruto le volviese a quitar la pagina y mirara con un leve puchero al menor._

— _¡El sol está sonriendo porque le gusta sonreír!— dijo Naruto, ira destilando en su voz. Menma gruñó y se lo arrebató a Naruto._

— _¡No me la quites!— Menma regañó, mientras que Naruto lo miraba aún más furioso_

— _¡Devuélvemelo!— ordenó el pelirrojo._

 _Menma sonrió burlonamente hasta que Mito se la arrebató a Menma y rompió la imagen en pedazos, obteniendo una mirada de horror de Naruto._

— _Ahí, no más peleas— Mito sonrió._

 _Menma resopló molesto mientras que Naruto se estaba poniendo rojo de ira._

 _Justo cuando estaba a punto de gritar, Kushina regresó a la habitación y llamó la atención de Naruto._

— _¡Kaa-san! ¡Mito rompió mi foto!— le dijo Naruto, señalando los trozos de papel rasgado._

 _Kushina suspiró y miró a Mito— ¿Por qué rasgaste su papel?— le preguntó, pero realmente no le importaba, ¡estaba cansada, maldita sea!_

— _Porque Menma y Naruto estaban peleando por eso, así que para detener su pelea lo rompí, no más peleas—. Mito le sonrió a su madre y a sus hermanos. Naruto gruñó, queriendo empujarla._

 _Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar Kushina le ordeno—Naruto, limpia ese desastre— Ella le dijo._

 _Naruto parpadeó y luego miró a su madre— ¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡No hice el lío! ¡Ella lo hizo!— el Ojiazul señaló a su prácticamente gemela._

— _Sí, pero tú eres el hermano mayor. Y como el mayor deberías limpiar después de tus hermanos pequeños. Además, Menma y Mito deben salir y comenzar a entrenar. Así que limpia este desastre— Kushina le dijo sin importarle._

— _¡No, Mito rompió mi foto! ¡Debería limpiarla!— gritó Naruto, lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos._

 _Kushina parpadeó antes de estrechar los ojos— ¿Acabas de decirme que no?— preguntó enojada._

 _Naruto escuchó el tono que usó pero no le importó. ¡Lo que hizo Mito no fue justo y su madre no estaba haciendo nada al respecto!—¡No lo voy a recoger!_

Se giro para ver a los que estaban a un lado de ella, los que parecían los más adultos— **Jiraiya, Tsunade.**

— _Disculpa ¿Kaa-san?— Llamó Naruto en una voz casi silenciosa, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Kushina lo escuchara._

 _La pelirroja actualmente leía calmadamente un libro—¿Hmm?— ella tarareó en respuesta, sus ojos no dejaron su libro._

— _¿E-estaría bien para nosotros obtener un R-Ramen hoy?— Naruto preguntó tímidamente, mirando al suelo._

 _Kushina levantó una ceja y miró hacia el niño con una mirada ligeramente confundida._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?— la Ojimorada le preguntó, alzando una ceja con curiosidad._

 _Naruto apartó la vista de su mirada, un poco temeroso de que la repitieran antes de echar miradas cada pocos segundos mientras explicaba._

— _B-bueno, llevaste a Mito y Menma a buscar algo de Ramen ayer sin mí, así que… me preguntaba si podríamos ir por algo hoy—Naruto le dijo, algo temeroso._

 _Kushina tarareó en sus pensamientos, Naruto la miraba de cerca con esperanza en sus ojos._

 _Después de unos momentos ella asintió_

— _Está bien, tengo un poco de hambre. Vamos— ella le dijo, incitándolo a sonreír._

 _Los dos salieron de la casa y caminaron por las calles del pueblo hacia el Ichiraku Ramen. Sin embargo, mientras caminaban, Naruto notó las miradas molestas y enojadas que los aldeanos le estaban dando._

 _Eran miradas de odio y desprecio._

 _En respuesta, Naruto se acercó un poco más a Kushina, pero no demasiado cerca, ya que ella podría enojarse. El niño miró a su madre y vio que ella mostraba una expresión de indiferencia que lo hacía sentir un poco herido._

 _Aunque lo acepto como estaba acostumbrado._

 _Al igual que todo lo demás en el pueblo que estaba en contra de él._

— _¡Hey Kushina!— una voz le llamo._

 _Ambos se detuvieron y miraron hacia atrás para ver a Jiraiya y Tsunade caminando hacia ellos. Kushina dejó de caminar al igual que Naruto, mientras este miraba con enfoque de sus Padrinos._

 _Tampoco eran unos grandes admiradores de él._

— _Conozco ese pelo rojo cuando lo veo— Jiraiya sonrió orgulloso, Tsunade simplemente rodó los ojos ante su arrogancia._

— _¿Hay algo que necesites Ero-sennin?— preguntó Kushina lo que hizo que el ojo de Jiraiya se moviera y Tsunade soltó una pequeña carcajada. Los labios de Naruto dieron un pequeño tirón pero nada más. No fue bueno sonreír, especialmente cerca de los adultos._

— _Minato quería que nosotros viniéramos a hacerte saber que él quiere revisar el entrenamiento de Mito y Menma. Los niños también están allí— Tsunade dijo. Naruto frunció el ceño en respuesta. Una vez más, Mito y Menma reciben capacitación especial de sus padres Padrinos._

 _Una gran parte de él quería gritar acerca de su propio entrenamiento que era totalmente inexistente, pero otra parte de él, que temía ser sancionado y regañado física y verbalmente, se dijo a si mismo que se callara._

 _Habla solo cuando se te hable, eso aprendió._

 _Kushina parpadeó sorprendida ante eso antes de hablar._

— _Ya veo, bueno, vamos, entonces— Kushina sonrió entusiasmada._

 _Los otros dos adultos asintieron con la cabeza y estaban a punto de irse con Kushina cuando Naruto habló._

— _¡Pero Kaa-san! ¿Qué hay del Ramen?— preguntó Naruto. Kushina lo miró junto con los otros dos adultos. Sus ojos se crisparon mientras sus padrinos tenían una expresión ligeramente seria en su rostro_

— _Comes solo todo el tiempo, ¿por qué esta vez debería ser diferente? Además de esto es importante. Su hermano y su hermana son mucho más importantes que solo tener Ramen, tal vez en otro momento—. Kushina le dijo. Una vez más, Naruto tenía una mirada herida en su rostro mientras miraba al suelo._

— _Pero… yo quería comer un Ramen contigo, Kaa-san— Naruto le dijo mientras que las lágrimas brotaban en sus ojos cuando levantó la vista y la miró. Por un momento, solo un momento ... Naruto podría haber jurado que vio pesar en sus ojos, antes de que desapareciera, como si nunca hubiera estado allí._

— _Naruto, tu madre tiene razón. Esto es importante, ¿no quieres que tu hermano y hermana se hagan más fuertes? Podrían terminar ayudándote en el futuro debido a este entrenamiento— Jiraiya dijo, lo que le valió una mirada fulminante de Naruto._

— _¡No quiero que me protejan! ¡No me importa lo que les pase!— gritó Naruto, sus ojos brillaban rojos de ira._

— _¡ Ya es suficiente!— Tsunade declaró con un gruñido._

 _Naruto miró hacia ella con una mirada también enojada antes de desviarla._

— _Adelántense sin mí, me pondré al día— Kushina les indico. Los dos le dieron a Naruto y Kushina una mirada más antes de asentir e irse._

 _Kushina miró a Naruto antes de hablar— Escucha, Naruto, sé que quieres tener Ramen juntos, pero tus hermanos son mi principal prioridad en este momento. Como Ero-Kyofu dijo, podrían terminar protegiéndote no solo a ti, sino a toda la aldea en el futuro. Estaré devuelta pronto, está bien, solo espérame._

 _Y estuvo una semana entera en la salida de Ichiraku._

Finalmente, miro al hombre que no significaba un padre para él en lo más mínimo si lo comparaba con Izanagi.

No, él no significaba un padre en lo más mínimo para él.

— **Minato.**

— _Oye, Tou-san, ¿podemos ir a entrenar ahora?— preguntó Naruto. Minato estaba en la oficina de su casa tratando de resolver algunas cosas._

— _No ahora Naruto estoy ocupado. Tal vez la próxima vez— Minato respondió, todavía concentrado en su trabajo._

— _¡Pero Tou-san! ¡Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez! ¡Y la vez anterior! ¿Por qué es que cuando Mito o Menma preguntan, tú y Kaa-san aprovechan la oportunidad pero me espantan?— Naruto le preguntó_

— _Naruto, estoy ocupado. Ve a preguntarle a tu madre— Minato respondió, sin levantar la vista de su escritorio._

— _¡Lo hice! Pero ella dijo que te preguntara a ti— dijo Naruto, recordando la expresión de molestia que ella tenía cuando él le preguntó._

— _Bueno, ¿qué está haciendo ella?— Minato respondió con una ceja levantada, pero aún mirando el papeleo del clan._

— _Entrenando a Mito y a Menma. ¿Ahora por favor?— Naruto suplicó._

— _¿Los está entrenando ahora? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?— preguntó Minato en un tono confuso mientras se ponía de pie para unirse a ellos._

— _¡Tou-san!— llamó Naruto._

— _Lo siento Naruto, pero también necesito entrenar a Mito y Menma, tu madre puede necesitar ayuda. Ve a jugar con tus amigos o algo así— Minato le dijo con un gesto de su mano mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación. Naruto solo se quedó allí con una mirada de dolor y enojo en su rostro antes de cerrar los ojos y gritar._

— _¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TIENES QUE IGNORARME?— el chico gritó haciendo que Minato se detuviera en seco y lo mirara confundido—. ¿Por qué siempre soy yo el que debe ser ignorado? ¿Por qué no me pueden ver o hablar por una vez? ¡Siempre son Mito y Menma!— Naruto gritó antes de que su cara fuera abofeteada con dureza._

 _El rubio cayó al suelo, una impresión de mano roja en su mejilla. Sus ojos azules oscuros miraron a los molestos ojos azul cielo de su padre._

— _Cuida a tu boca chico . Deberías estar feliz de que aún tengas un lugar para llamar hogar. Quiero que vayas a tu habitación y te quedes allí. ¡LARGO!— gritó Minato causando lágrimas en los ojos de Naruto antes de salir corriendo de la habitación hacia la suya._

Inhalo levemente, los recuerdos de su vida anterior estaban tan muertos como su antiguo yo.

Ya no era Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze, hijo olvidado de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

Era Naruto Okami, él más poderoso hijo de Izanagi-no-Okami, y con orgullo.

Sin embargo, seguía enfurecido

No importa cómo lo intentó, no pudo conectarse con su familia.

Menma era un aspirante a matón y un niño mimado. Mito era solo, ugh. Esa alegre actitud que siempre le había molestado, no todo era tan bueno como parecía, pero ella no lo veía. Pendeja traviesa.

Y sus padres… lo vieron como un estorbo.

Y allí estaba, en lo más del mundo mortal en cuestión de poder.

Ni ellos cuatro juntos podrían darle más de un segundo de entretenimiento.

Y eso estaba bien para Naruto.

Los disfrutaría viendo a llorar y pedir perdón a cualquier dios que escuchara. Pero no sería suficiente para él.

No seria suficiente hasta que estuvieran de rodillas frente a él, rogándole que perdonara su vida y le pidiera misericordia.

No seria suficiente hasta que fueran asesinadas por sus espadas en su Esfera de Realidad.

Y eso era para todos los de aquella destrozada familia… no, no sería suficiente hasta que Konoha entera se arrodillase.

Todos se pondrían de rodillas y rogarían por perdón y misericordia.

Pero… ahora no era el momento. Todavía tenía naciones para conquistar y varios planes diferentes que trazar.

Naruto comenzó a reír, temblando levemente mientras lo hacía, por su mirada baja parecía que temblaba o lloraba.

—Na… ¡Naruto!— exclamo Kushina abriendo incrédula los ojos.

Minato se levanto de su asiento, gritando lo mismo que su esposa.

Ninguno noto la sonrisa creciente del pelirrojo, era simplemente aterradora, sus dientes estaban apretados, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, el Noryokugan activo, brillando con una aura salvaje y oscura, sus mejillas estaban apunto de rasgarse debido a la sonrisa demencial que, amenazando con partirle la cara, solo aumentaba al oír los pasos de ambos acercarse a donde estaba.

6 años matándose en entrenamientos.

3 meses en combates contra demonios más fuertes que cualquier a Kage.

Todo reducido a eso.

Cuando el rubio y pelirroja estuvieron a escasos 15 centímetros de ellos, Naruto alzo la mirada, mostrando su psicótica expresión.

 **PAM. PAM**

—Yo también espere mucho tiempo para verlos— susurro entre cada uno, sus puños en el estomago de cada uno, acaba de usar la cavitación en ellos, y había repartido el daño entre todos los órganos, no destrozando ninguno, pero el daño seguía allí—. He esperado 6 años para esto.

—¡Cough/Ark!— hicieron Kushina y Minato después de unos segundos, escupiendo sangre.

—¡Minato, Kushina! / ¡Tou-san, Kaa-san!— gritaron Jiraiya y Tsunade junto con Menma y Mito.

El pelirrojo retiro sus puños de los estómagos de ambos, viéndolos arrodillarse, sujetándose el vientre con las manos.

—Oh vamos, solo fue un pequeño saludo— dijo con sorna y sarcasmo el pelirrojo.

Los Sannin y sus supuestos hermanos lo miraron enojados, Menma con más odio que nada, y el Ojiazul solo les sonrió mordazmente antes de darse la vuelta.

—Iré a comprar un apartamento, cuando estén dejando de lloriquear llámenme para hablar— dijo el Okami calmadamente, antes de verlos a todos por encima del hombro—. Y Minato… ten preparados a los Gennin, Chunins y Jounins para la masacre… que diga un combate de exhibición, no puedo esperar para mostrarles que tan fuerte me volví— declaro con un tono jovial y burlón, además de estallar en carcajadas segundos después.

—Na… ru… to— murmuro Kushina con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Segundos después, cayo inconsciente.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

* * *

—Ahhh, Konoha, su apestoso aire no ha cambiado— dijo el Ojiazul dando una enorme y profunda inhalación, alzando a los lados los brazos.

Tan solo estar allí le enfermaba de sobremanera, pero tenía que aguantar… su oportunidad llegaría, más temprano que tarde.

Cambio su atuendo rápidamente, dejando de ser su ropa de batalla normal.

Ahora, llevaba unos zapatos negros, un pantalón del mismo color y una camisa azul simple, encima de esa, su haori ahora era un largo abrigo blanco afelpado.

 **(Atuendo de Gilgamesh de Fate Stay Nigh en Heaven's Fell)**

Avalon todavía descansaba en su espalda, mientras el pelirrojo ignoraba las miradas extrañadas, desconfiadas e incluso asustadas de los civiles a su alrededor.

Estirando un poco el cuello de su camisa, vio aquel aparato que Tsukuyomi le había regalado.

El _**Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin**_ **(** **回** **峰** **行** **核心** **核心** **/ "Rodear el mantra de la montaña en el centro del alma de uno")** Se considera una herramienta sagrada utilizada por solo dioses y es una que hace una declaración notablemente clara y coherente que permite a cualquier luchar a la par con el Shinobi más experto en Chakra.

Era la reliquia sagrada de Tsukuyomi que contiene todo su conocimiento sobre el Chakra, una construcción divina de rango EX. Ua herramienta que infinitamente sutil y está unida a las formas físicas y metafísicas del Chakra. Es quizás una de las herramientas más desconcertantes de la existenfía hasta la fecha.

El Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin adquiere la apariencia de una esfera del tamaño del pecho con varias gemas que ejemplifican la rueda sagrada de la eternidad. La transmigración de las almas. La rueda o más bien el núcleo tiene la forma de una rueda con ocho joyas que abarcan el perímetro exterior. Las joyas esféricas representan el espectro del Chakra. Este espectro se deriva del concepto mismo de Ninshū y mantiene la penúltima perspectiva de la divinidad elemental. También representa todas las posibles características de los Chakras que podrían llegar a existir.

El núcleo está hecho normalmente de una sustancia metálica oscura que parece ser de naturaleza alienígena (savia de Shinju). Al igual que con el centro del núcleo en sí existe una joya blanca. Esta joya central le permite a su usuario entender potencialmente el propósito del Chakra en sí mismo mucho más allá de su uso previsto.

Para Tsukuyomi, el propósito metafísico del chakra era más que solo una experiencia humana, era una forma de energía que podía alcanzar a los dioses.

Le permitía al usuario absorber chakra a través de medios tales como sus armas o incluso a través del contacto físico. Una vez que se establece la conexión física, al oponente le resultará muy difícil romper esta retención ya que el usuario y el oponente están unidos hasta que el chakra del oponente es sifonado y sus naturalezas elementales son recolectadas y almacenadas dentro de la herramienta.

En resumen, Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin interrumpe la interacción de esos elementos naturales como si su usuario existiera fuera de su definición. Aunque poderoso, un repentino estallido de chakra puede interrumpir momentáneamente el umbral del dispositivo permitiendo que un ataque eventualmente hiera a su usuario.

También esta que el Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin produce un campo de fuerza que lo protege de ser eliminado a través de métodos físicos o espirituales.

Esto también protege inherentemente de ataques menores de Taijutsu, como reducir la fuerza detrás de un simple golpe o armas como Kunai, Shuriken y piedras a menos que sean lanzadas a gran velocidad.

Los ataques reforzados por Chakra pueden romper esta barrera, sin embargo, aún le dará tiempo suficiente para evadir el asalto previsto.

El Chakra absorbido se almacena dentro del Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin para que su usuario eventualmente lo use e incluso puede darle sus propias reservas de Chakra, aunque no era algo que pudiese hacer.

Cada Kekkei Genkai o elemento absorbido por él Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin queda disponible para que su usuario lo use siempre que quiera, incluso permitiéndole absorber el conocimiento de técnicas como las del trio Ino-Shika-Cho de Konoha.

Y felizmente podía decir que después de Kiri, Konoha era la segunda aldea ninja más poblada con técnicas secretas y Kekkei Genkai.

—¿Qué harás ahora compañero?— le pregunto Avalon en su espalda.

—Bueno, comprare un apartamento, iré a un campo de entrenamiento y esperare que los idiotas me llamen.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento Especial**

* * *

Algo lejos de la aldea, en un profundo bosque similar al Bosque de la Muerte, Naruto estaba sentado sobre una roca. Piernas cruzadas, espalda erguida, todo indicaba que se encontraba meditando con calma. El lugar a su alrededor estaba plagado de vida silvestre; muchos árboles y animales vivían ahí.

De repente, el chico formó choco las palmas de sus manos— _ **Mokuton: ¡Jukai Koutan!**_ — exclamó el pelirrojo.

A su alrededor, plantas empezaron a crecer. No pequeñas, sino gigantes, altos, hermosos árboles cuyas raíces emergieron del suelo hacia el aire, uniéndose a los árboles antiguos del bosque. A medida que se ramificaban, cuevas fueron formándose debajo de las bases, y una raíz en particular salió de la tierra debajo del Okami, elevándolo hacia arriba.

De un salto, Naruto bajo de allí.

Apenas toco el suelo, se quedo satisfecho al notar que eran unos muy buenos campos de entrenamiento, habían arboles muy altos y gruesos, rocas de diferentes tamaños, había un lago medianamente grande y una cascada mediana, pero también había grandes espacios llanos, en pocas palabras un campo de entrenamiento perfecto.

—Empezare de una vez no hay tiempo que perder— dijo Naruto antes de usar su Jutsu de clonación creando unos 200 clones con miradas tranquilas esperando instrucciones—. Divídanse en grupos de 25 ejercitando cada una de las 4 Ramas, otros 50 entrenando e investigando sobre posibles Noble Fantasma, y los que quedaban serán entrenados por Avalon mientras yo investigo lo que esta en las cuevas— indico Naruto a lo que todos los clones asintieron y empezaron a hacer los ejercicios—. Pondré un cronometro que después de marcar una hora, quiero que cada 5 minutos el clon que mas allá avanzado se disperse para darle sus recuerdos a todos los demás— declaro mientras de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba un pequeño reloj y lo programaba.

Poniendo a Avalon en el suelo, un grupo de clones se puso delante suyo, y comenzaron a ser instruidos por la espada de los sentimientos.

Naruto se empezó a dirigir a unas rocas grandes donde había investido que se encontraba lo que hacía especial a aquel lugar, cuando llego lo noto de inmediato.

Estaban escondidas, eran unas escaleras que bajaban al subsuelo, sin ninguna pausa o duda continuo su caminata a través de las escaleras y la oscuridad hasta llegar a una puerta de metal cubierta de sellos, que se desactivaron apenas llego cerca de ella permitiéndole abrirla sin problemas.

Al entrar pudo ver un laboratorio completamente blanco y estéril, lleno de equipo bien organizado, estantes con envases vacíos pero listos, también noto un corredor a un costado lo que significaba que aun había mucho más que ver, pero lo que llamo su atención fueron el símbolo del clan Senju en la pared más alejada.

Usando su energía cósmica como sensor, escaneo todo el lugar.

 _Este el laboratorio personal de Tobirama Senju, donde el invento todos sus Jutsus y descubrió gran cantidad de cosas, lamentablemente esta desabastecido pero ya tengo la lista total de todos los insumos necesarios para trabajar... y hay una biblioteca con gran cantidad de información única creada por Tobirama, una habitación y una cocina, junto con otras cosas._

Naruto asintió para si mismo antes de crear 20 clones más para que revisaran todo el laboratorio, mientras tanto, solo le quedaba esperar.

Unas horas después, todos sus clones habían acabado los ejercicios que les indico, actualmente tenia a sus clones haciendo ejercicios diferentes para controlar su energía cósmica con mayor facilidad.

Algo que también había aprendido era a usar energía natural y Senjutsu sin entrar a Modo sabio, sin gastar energía indebidamente.

Mientras hacían katas de un Taijutsu llamado **Shōrin-ryū** , el cual están aprendiendo del pergamino que Tsukuyomi le dio, y se dio cuenta que el pergamino parecía caso infinito, pues tenía técnicas sorprendentes que el desconocía.

Una técnica similar a las **Ocho Puertas Internas** , llamado las **Entradas Celestiales** , centrada en 5 puntos esenciales en el cuerpo de los dioses que permiten liberar una increíble cantidad de poder.

Incluso tenía un modo llamado **Regresión Primigenia (Si, tome el nombre de Pokemon, ¿algún problema? (╬** **ಠ** **益** **ಠ** **)** que por el momento no sabía que hacía.

Actualmente estaba en el laboratorio junto con un grupo de clones, trabajando en el aprendizaje de Fūinjutsu.

No estaba interesado en aprenderlas, sus Runas eran mejores y más versátiles, pero seria inteligente aprender a como contrarrestarlas

—Oye… creo que tienes que ver esto—dijo un clon, provocando que Naruto levantara la vista de un gran pergamino donde estaba escribiendo una formula compleja de Runas **—.** Dispérsate y pásame la información… y alguno siga con el pergamino, mientras no estoy— ordeno parándose, como un clon lo reemplazaba, comenzó así el camino por los recuerdos del clon, que al ser nuevos estaban un poco borrosos.

Pero a medida que seguía el camino los recuerdos se aclaraba mucho mas rápido, sus ojos se abrieron en realización y empezó a caminar por el pasillo hasta encontrar lo que antes era un muro, pero ahora estaba una puerta de acero inoxidable—Estaba oculta detrás de una ilusión— dedujo antes de abrir la puerta, liberando aire tan frio que era blanco, creo unos clones y los puso a cuidar la puerta mientras entraba en la habitación fría, no sabiendo lo que encontraría.

—Tobirama no solo uso este laboratorio para la investigación de drogas, vitaminas y suplementos, él en realidad aquí fue donde perfecciono **ese** Jutsu…— dijo Naruto viendo el contenido de la habitación.

Había una gran cantidad de estantes con secciones y archiveros de hospital, al sacar uno de los "expedientes" mostraba que era en realidad una caja donde habían algunos viales de sangre, muestras de piel/cabello y un sello de almacenamiento donde estaba una carpeta con información respecto a las muestras y su "donante"—Aquí fue donde nació el Edo Tensei… el mayor arrepentimiento y orgullo de Tobirama— dijo Naruto conociendo gracias a su padre sobre el Jutsu en cuestión y sus repercusiones para el mundo.

Tobirama, quien se sentía orgulloso por lograr crear un Jutsu capaz de hacer caso omiso de la muerte misma, pero también sentía arrepentimiento al darse cuenta que su técnica, a pesar de compleja aun podría ser utilizada por otros para traer como esclavos a héroes o figuras famosas del pasado, sabiendo que desde que la invento el mundo jamás seria el mismo.

Un Jutsu que, según los dioses, interrumpía el orden de la vida—Podría utilizarlo, solo usaría clones en vez de cuerpos vivos… no se si papa le gustaría que reviviera a Izanami— musito para si mismo y vio un nombre que le intereso—. Shenron Uzumaki… interesante.

* * *

 **Centro de Konoha**

 **Al día siguiente**

* * *

 **(09:00 AM)**

* * *

—Se tomaron su tiempo— murmuro el pelirrojo con calma, bostezando.

—¿Crees que esto sea buena idea?— le pregunto Avalon con tono curioso.

El pelirrojo miro arriba, viendo la torre en la que Kushina y Minato estaban, atrás de ellos estaban los dos Sannin. Luego miro al frente suyo, viendo a los 11 integrantes de los equipos Gennin de Konoha, un par de Chunins y sus Jounin senseis que los apoyaban desde las gradas.

—Estoy un 99.99% de que puedo con todos ellos.

—¿Qué pasa con el 0.01 restante?

—Tal vez termine explotando y los mate a todos— dijo con simpleza antes de que escuchara la molesta voz de Minato.

Suspiro, esto iba a ser tedioso.

* * *

...

El sonido de los pasos resonantes se escuchó a través de los largos y mal iluminados pasillos. El propietario de estos pasos era un joven de 16 a 17 años de edad.

Su nombre era Kabuto Yakushi. Actualmente, Kabuto estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no tener un ataque de pánico debido a la interrupción durante lo que consideraba un proyecto importante.

Aunque estaba lejos de haber terminado, si era un éxito, el resultado podría ser una gran recompensa no solo para él, sino también para su maestro.

E hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para hacer que su maestro fuera más grande de lo que ya era. Después de todo, era uno de los tres Sannin Legendarios, pero su maestro aspiraba a ser más. Y eso era algo que él también podía observar.

Pero se preguntó por qué su maestro lo llamó en un momento tan estresantemente importante.

Con suerte no estaría de mal humor, aunque solo podía esperar.

Con esos pensamientos, Kabuto apresuró su paso a los cuartos de su maestro.

Después de caminar unos minutos en silencio, se detuvo frente a una puerta cerrada.

Detrás de la puerta estaba el lugar donde residía su amo. Tomando una respiración tranquilizadora, Kabuto golpeó ligeramente la puerta. Fue recibido con una respuesta calmada, lo que le permitió entrar.

Kabuto lo hizo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. La vista que lo saludó fue algo confusa. Sentado en un trono como una silla en el medio de la habitación estaba la silueta de su maestro.

Sin embargo, alrededor de su maestro es lo que lo confundió un poco.

Era los Cuatro del Sonido, el grupo de guardias personal de su maestro.

Sakon de la puerta oeste, Jirobo de la puerta sur, Tayuya de la puerta norte y Kidomaru de la puerta este.

—Ah, Kabuto-kun, me alegra que hayas vnido— el maestro de las serpientes habló en un tono suave. Kabuto simplemente se inclinó antes de arrodillarse como saludo.

—Orochimaru-sama, ¿cómo puedo ser útil para usted?— Kabuto preguntó cortésmente, algo temeroso.

El Sannin se rió en silencio antes de hablar—Dime Kabuto-kun, ¿todavía estabas trabajando en el proyecto que te asigné no hace mucho tiempo?— preguntó Orochimaru y Kabuto asintió en respuesta—. Bueno, quiero que lo detengas por ahora, tengo una misión más importante para ti.

Kabuto parpadeó sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar.

¿Había algo más importante que ese proyecto?

¿Cómo es posible?

Su maestro había buscado durante años y finalmente se le concedió el éxito, ¿por qué lo pondría en espera ahora?

No tenía sentido.

Pero a pesar de esos pensamientos, Kabuto simplemente asintió en comprensión.

—Como saben tengo espías en casi todas partes, y ciertos acontecimientos me han llevado a esta misión que voy a entregarte ahora. Pero antes de que te digo, ¿Conoces al joven Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha?— preguntó Orochimaru.

Kabuto asintió y se ajustó las gafas—Por supuesto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, el hijo del Yondaime Hokage y la muerte roja de Konoha, es el único de los tres que no es Jinchuriki al Kyuubi. Sasuke Uchiha es el tercer hijo del jefe del clan Fugaku y la famosa Mikoto Uchiha, ¿Qué pasa con ellos?— el peligris preguntó confuso.

Orochimaru dio una sonrisa sádica antes de continuar—Esos dos son ... especiales en mis ojos. Son perfectos para ser mis nuevos cuerpos, y quiero… tenerlos en cuenta.

—Sí, Orochimaru-sama— asintió Kabuto con comprensión.

—Bien, ahora a esta misión te estoy enviando— comenzó el Sannin, su tono tomaba una entonación un poco más seria—. Ha habido un mito de un lugar que posee conocimiento y poder, un lugar en el que se encontraba alguien que incluso el mítico Rikudo Sennin temió enfrentar, y yo lo quiero encontrar.

—Mi señor, si es un mito cómo.

—No es un mito, lo sé porque he encontrado una lápida de piedra que ha pertenecido a este lugar del que hablo. Se llama la Pirámide Negra, aparentemente fue creada hace eones cuando los dioses estaban más ... involucrados con este planeta— murmuró Orochimaru.

 **(La Era de los Dioses para los que conocen el Nasuverse)**

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar esta pirámide, dónde debería empezar a buscar?— Kabuto cuestionó con una pequeña cantidad de molestia e incertidumbre.

Orochimaru dio una ligera sonrisa—No te preocupes Kabuto, sé dónde debería estar ubicada la pirámide. Debería estar en el infame desierto rojo de Suna. Sé que te llevará algo de tiempo, pero todo lo que quiero que hagas es mirar alrededor, investigar mientras continúo estudiando la tableta, en todo caso, no es como si tu y yo pudiéramos simplemente encontrarla y entrar en ella… se necesita gente con dotes… **cósmicos (coof, coof, Noryokugan)** para poder entrar allí— dijo Orochimaru con calma.

—¿Tiene la tableta con usted?— Kabuto preguntó. El Sannin asintió con la cabeza hacia Jugo, quien cuidadosamente lo llevó y lo puso frente al adolescente.

—Esto es interesante— susurró Kabuto para sí mismo mientras miraba por encima de la piedra. La piedra tenía símbolos extraños y marcas grabadas en ella, nada que pudiera leer o comprender. Pero podía sentir el enorme poder que irradiaba desde el interior de la piedra. Kabuto continuó estudiándolo antes de mirar hacia su maestro.

—¿Quiere que busque algo de lo que nunca he oído hablar, y que puede ser imposible de encontrar? ¿Qué puede hacer esta pirámide que merezca este tipo de atención? Sin ofender Orochimaru-sama, pero no creo que puedas leer este texto— dijo Kabuto, ajustando sus lentes.

—Tienes razón, no puedo leer este texto de Kabuto, pero conozco a alguien que puede ... ¿no es así, Tayuya?— Orochimaru sonrió, mirando a la niña pelirroja. Tayuya asintió levemente, aunque no se molestó en mantener contacto visual con Kabuto u Orochimaru.

—Aunque no puede leer perfectamente esta tableta, puede entender un poco. Básicamente, esta tableta explica quien se encuentra en las Pirámides Negras, y una pista de dónde se encuentra. Casi como una pieza de un rompecabezas— dijo Orochimaru.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué esta pirámide es tan importante— Kabuto murmuró, confuso.

Orochimaru se levantó de su silla y caminó silenciosamente hacia la tableta, saliendo a la luz.

—Esta tableta me dice el funcionamiento de la Pirámide. Se dice que esta Pirámide esta alguien… un heraldo de la creación y la destrucción, un ser más allá de toda la existencia, ese alguien tiene según las leyendas el cuerpo de un dios y la inteligencia de un monje de mil millones de años. Busca esta Pirámide de Kabuto, investiga, esta es tu próximo proyecto. Haré que estos cuatro te acompañen— declaro el más ambicioso hombre sobre la tierra.

Kabuto suspiró mentalmente antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación, pero no sin antes hacer una reverencia.

Los cuatro del sonido también le dio reverencias a su señor antes de seguir a Kabuto. Orochimaru tarareó para sí mismo mientras miraba la tableta.

—Desbloquearé los secretos de este mundo y tú me ayudarás, Dios herrero **Amatsumara. Él Chakravartin.**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYYYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **Re: Zero Ending— STIX HELIX**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 _Naruto aparece de espaldas con una chica de cabello negro a su espalda, los ojos del pelirrojo brillando en el tono morado del Noryokugan mientras detrás suyo se miraban imágenes de él y ella cuando recién se conocieron._

 **Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi / Un reloj descompuesto graba la vida**

 **koboreteku kioku no suna / Con la arena de los recuerdos derramándose**

 **Mebaeta omoi made / Hasta los sentimientos que surgieron**

 **Nee konna ni akkenaku kiete shimau no / oye, ¿desaparecerán así de rápido?**

 **I wish I was there / Desearía estar ahí**

 _Naruto cierra los ojos mientras un par de lagrimas caen de sus ojos, cuando los abrió estos ahora eran de color amarrillo con la pupila rasgada._

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni / Para no perder nada de nuevo**

 **watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart" / me olvidaré y "reiniciaré" desde el principio**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Espero que la tristeza que te destruye**

 **kimi wo kudaku kono kanashimi ga / termine algún día**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De nuevo aparece Naruto en medio del océano, lentamente hundiéndose en el agua mientras 2 anillos en sus manos brillaban con fuerza_

" _No he llegado hasta aquí para morirme de esta manera"_

 **My time is spinning around / Mi tiempo esta girando**

 **Your deep blue eyes / Tus ojos de un negro intenso**

 **I forgot what time it is / Olvidé que hora es**

 **And our memories are gone...? / ¿Y nuestros recuerdos se fueron...?**

 _Susano'o miraba de manera despreciativa a un hombre rubio con una gran barba y ojos azules mientras este lo miraba con tristeza y melancolía._

 _Alzando su mano, creo en ella una lanza de truenos que le lanzo con toda su fuerza._

 **Amai kaori hanatsu / La trampa llamada remembranza**

 **tsuioku to iu na no wana / libera una dulce fragrancia**

 **sasoware toraware / llamándote, atrapándote**

 **naze aragaemo sezu mata oborete shimau no / ¿por qué te complaces de nuevo sin oponer resistencia?**

 **I wish you were here / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Amaterasu aparece en medio de Konoha, moviendo sus pies de manera algo infantil antes de pararse de la barandilla en la que estaba sentada mientras miraba como el sol era cubierto por la luna y las nubes de tormenta_

 **Oh, never close your eyes / Oh, nunca cierres tus ojos**

 **Searching for a true fate / Buscando un destino real**

 **dokoka kieta ano nukumori wo / Sigo persiguiendo esa calidez que desapareció**

 **oikake tsuzukete miushinau "Restart" / en algún lugar, perdí de vista el "reinicio"**

 **So, let us try again / Así que, déjanos intentar de nuevo**

 **From the very first time / Desde la primera vez**

 **"kitto kitto" sou yatte ima mo / "Seguramente, seguramente" de esa forma incluso ahora**

 **munashii wa wo kaiteru / dibujaré un circulo vacío**

 **For now, see you again / Por ahora, mirate de nuevo**

 _Tsukuyomi miraba enfrente de ella a un moribundo y sangrante Naruto que le devolvía la mirada, morado chocando contra morado antes de que la albina se acercase a él y lo agarrase de las mejillas._

 **...fading in, fading out... / …Apareciendo, desapareciendo…**

 _El pelirrojo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras devolvía el beso._

 **I wish we were there / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Naruto miraba la gema azul en su mano mientras una mujer de pelo gris con ojos morados detrás suyo miraba el reflejo de ambos con tristeza._

 _Pues los ojos de cada uno brillaban en un color amarrillo putrefacto._

 **Ano hibi ni wa modorenai / Esos días no regresaran**

 **toki wa tsuyoku kanashiku tsuyoku / El tiempo simple, simplemente avanzará**

 **tada tada susunde yuku dake "Restart" / fuerte, triste, fuertemente, y yo "reinicio"**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 **furikaeranai sonna tsuyosa wo / Todos actúan como si tuvieran la fuerza**

 **daremo minna enjiteiru / para no mirar atrás**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De repente, el sol sale, iluminando toda la colina de pasto verde mientras Naruto elevaba la mirada al cielo._

 _Los ojos dorados de Izanagi chocaron con los suyos mientras estaba rodeado por los Kotoamatsukami_

 **And we'll start / Y empezaremos**

 **Waiting for a new day / Esperando por un nuevo día**

 **kimi to... / contigo...**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Kienaide ah... / no desaparezcas ah...**

 _Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra su padre lanzando un fuerte grito de guerra._

 _Izanagi levanto el puño, chocándolo contra el de su hijo._

 _Y luego todo se quedo en_ _ **Soledad**_

* * *

 **Trivialidades:**

 **-Amatsumara es el Dios herrero en la mitología sintoísta.**

 **-Chakravartin es conocido como el emperador del universo en el budismo… más o menos.**

 **-Naruto con el regalo que Tsukuyomi le dio es básicamente mejor que incluso Naruto canon era con el uso de su Chakra, y me refiero al Naruto Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos.**

 **No soy alguien de hablar mucho, pero solo les advierto lo que veremos en el próximo cap:**

 **Naruto Okami Vs Konoha, es decir, los 11 de Konoha, algunos Chunin, Tokebetsu Jounin, Jounin, incluso peleara con los Sannin y Kushina y Minato.**

 **Sin embargo, la pelea más importante sería la de Naruto vs Menma y Mito, que sería un remake de la primera pelea que escribí en este fic.**

 **La segunda… ¡Un lemon! Y esta vez lo cumpliré ^_^**

 **Oficialmente, el primer lemon será en el cap 15.**

 **Tercero, en este fic me salte bastantes cosas, espero que no les desagrade como fue la interacción de Naruto y sus ex padres pero es solo el comienzo.**

 **Ellos sufrirán, sufrirán… y sufrirán un poco más, y no solo de manera sentimental.**

 **Como sea, en el próximo cap profundizare en lo que hizo Naruto en todo el día que estuvo en Konoha y como reaccionaron y se sintieron Minato y Kushina al verlo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA**


	15. Peleando con el pasado

**RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

* * *

 **Para Allucard nosferatu van hellsin,** _Me alegra que te guste ;)_

* * *

 **Para animeboth02,** _muchas gracias._

* * *

 **Para Allenage,** _sorry, pero será con Orochi. Espero que te guste el combate que aquí se vera :D_

* * *

 **Para Jenko J. Jenkis,** _ñhe, soy ateo así que… ya estoy en el lado oscuro :b. Y XD, es irónico porque justamente en este cap pasa eso con Orochi. Ñhe, Minato me vale lo mismo que la opinión de los fanboys de Dragon Ball :T_

* * *

 **Para TXPOK2460,** _espero que este cap también te guste y feliz año nuevo :D_

* * *

 **Para bladetri,** _que te suscribas, ¡carajo! :v_

* * *

 **Para dante de aquiles,** _la probabilidad de que Naruto perdone a sus padres es la misma que la probabilidad de que un demonio no lo madree al pelear con él… así que es nula :v_

* * *

 **Para naruto agüero,** _contestada por PM_

* * *

 **Para Seirei Kenshi,** _men, hiciste que me dieran ganas de meter a todas con Naruto, incluso Yuno :v_

* * *

 **Para Hazel887,** _espero no decepcionarte._

* * *

 **Para NickTheNew16,** _espero que esta vez no estés sad :v_

* * *

 **Para Un Dios,** _espero que este cap sacie el hambre de tu ganso XD. Y eso que aun no cuento su historia :v. Naruto tendrá como 100 rivales igual o más OP que el :v. En este trato de hacer a Sasuke no tan Sasuke :v. Yep, Madara aparecerá. Si tuviera que compararlo con alguien sería con Eternidad de Marvel. Ya sabes el dicho, un harem sin lolis no es harem :v. Con Mito tal vez pero con Kushina quien sabe :v_

* * *

 **Para CCSakuraforever,** _me alegra que te gustara y ya no esperes más._

* * *

 **Para AlexDarkRC,** _lamento haber tardado, pero aquí esta el cap… con resultados sexuales._

* * *

 **Para Trollmemex,** _Naruto es básicamente Flash :v El primer lemon esta aquí, Bitches!_

* * *

 **Para Ryu ootsutsuki 14,** _nah, es masacre completa._

* * *

 **Para darthgamer007,** _sep, ahora si viene lo chido!_

* * *

 **Para Gonzox-kun,** _no se si soy yo o ahora suenas 100 veces más maduro que antes :v y solo busca text face en Google y te sale una pagina con ellos. Ejemplos:_ **ಠ** ___ **ಠ** ___ _눈_ ___ _눈_ **ಠ** **ಠ** **ಠ** **ಠ** **ఠ** _͟_ **ಠ** **ಠ** ___ **ರೃ** _ノ_ **ಠ** ___ **ಠ** _ノ_ _(¬_¬) (_ _ε´) (_ **ಠ** **ಠ** _) (_ ___ _) (¬_ _¬) (_ _) (_ _눈_ ___ _눈_ _) (¬_ _､_ _¬) (`A´)_ _（_ _д_ _）_ _-`д´- ('_ _益_ _'_ _) (_ _)_ _〴_ ___ _〵_ _(_ _д_ _) (_ _◞‸◟_ _；_ _)_ _(`o´) (_ **ಥ** __ʖ_ **ಥ** _) (ʘдʘ╬)_ _（_ _皿_ _）_ _(_ _Д´) (#_ _｀皿_ _´) (¬_¬)_ _ﾉ_ _(╬_ **ಠ** _益_ **ಠ** _) (_ **ಠ** **ಠ** _) ( д)_ _凸_ _(¬_ _‿_ _¬) (_ _⁎_ _ᆺ_ _˂)_ _凸_ **ಠ** _益_ **ಠ** _)_ _凸_ _(_ _；_ _¬д¬) (-_-_ _｡_ _) ( º_ _言_ _º) ლ_ **ಠ** _益_ **ಠ** _)ლ (_ _Д_ _) (°_ _ㅂ_ _°╬)_ _（｀_ _Δ´_ _）！_ _(ᗒᗣᗕ)՞_ _（_ _#_ _ω_ _＾）_ _（_ _へ_ _メ）_ _(╬_ _⓪_ _益_ _⓪_ _) (#`_ _皿_ _´) (¬д¬_ _。_ _). Y esa es la razón de porque odia más a Minato que a Kushina, una solo lo ignoraba y de vez en cuando le trataba mal (que sigue siendo malo) y el otro abiertamente le despreciaba. Feliz año nuevo para ti también._

* * *

 **Para Yo,** _te confundiste, no es de Fate. Solo que puse la Era de los dioses de fate porque en esa época los humanos y dioses estaban más unidos que nunca. Como dije, Chakravartin es un termino hindú para seres superiores. Y sip, es la pirámide negra de Nagash de_ _Nehekhara. Eres el único que lo adivino :v_

* * *

 **Para shigoda-san,** _lo único que me impidió publicar el cap antes fue tener pereza por escribir :v_

* * *

 **Para Luis Daniel223,** _sep, lemon rikolino incestuoso :v_

* * *

 **Para Uzu no Kami,** _me alegra que te gustara. Tengo que admitir que aunque no se todo de Fate, me encantan sus cosas como las realidades mármol y los noble fantasmas (más que nada porque así explico como tiene armas que son super asombrosas) y por eso Karna es mi personaje favorito de todas las mitologías ^-^ . Pensamos igual con la culo… con Sakura 7u7_

* * *

 **Para Guest,** _me alegra que te gustara ^-^_

* * *

 **Para TXPOK2460** _, respondido por PM_

* * *

 **Para azerx2,** _esta donde quieres que este :v… nah, es broma, solo saltate lo de la pelea para ver un lemon con Orochi._

* * *

 **Híjole, ¡26 reviews! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ╥** **﹏**

* * *

 **Los dejo de molestar con esto y vamos a la…**

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **Opening Full Metal Alchemist Broterhood "Again"**

 _Naruto aparece sentado en una roca en medio de un valle de flores blancas mientras llovía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

 **kono omoi wo keshitesmau niwa / ¿Por qué sabiendo cuan larga es la vida me deprimo con facilidad?**

 _Naruto abre lo ojos, mostrando como el Noryokugan brillaba en ellos justo cuando la lluvia se detuvo._

 **Mada jinsei nagai desho / Quiero empezar de nuevo**

 _Susano'o, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi aparecen junto con la gran sombra de los Kotoamatsukami detrás de ellos._

 **Yarinokoshiteru koto / Terminar lo inconcluso**

 _Un gigante ser de cabello blanco con 6 ojos morados en el pecho pero sin ninguno en la cara sonreía con crueldad mientras en sus manos sostenía los cadáveres de Hiruko y Awashima._

 **Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku / Que irónico es vivir motivando a otros sin querer seguir**

 _Aparece Naruto en medio del campo árido del Unlimited Blade Works rodeado de espadas y sentado en el suelo._

 **Ano koro mitainittite modoritai wake ja nai no / Tropezando con otros por caminar**

 _En imágenes que aparecen detrás suyo se miran todos los momentos tristes que paso en Konoha_

 **Nakushitekita sora wa sagashiteru / Con sueños sin poder lograr**

 _De repente todas las imágenes se rompen mientras una mano enguantada le tocaba el hombro y lo hacía voltear._

 **Wakatte kuremasu youni / No es que quiera arrepentirme**

 _Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules le sonreía dulcemente a Naruto mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa._

 **Gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao wa yameteyo / Solo quiero recuperarlo (¡Mi cielo azul!)**

 _De repente, la chica desaparece, dejando a Naruto solo en medio de un enorme paramo negro mientras su sonrisa lentamente caía y lagrimas comenzaban a caerle de los ojos._

 **Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo / No quiero ver en tu reflejo.**

 _Aparece un hombre peliazul con una lanza llena de púas sonriendo con ansias de un pelea. A su lado estaban 1 hombre pelinegro con armadura del mismo color cruzado de brazos. Una mujer rubia de ojos rojos sonriendo sádicamente mientras estaba sentada en un gigantesco ser de cabello castaño largo y púas en su espalda._

 **Utto kurushiku seottekunda / Esa expresión abnegada de sacrificio (Entiéndelo)**

 _Naruto aparece enfrente de ellos con sus ojos teniendo un tono morado con una flor en espiral._

 **Deguchi mienai kanjoumeiro ai / De nadie más, no, fueron los pecados**

 _Sacando de su espalda una enorme espada con los Kanjis de "sentimiento" inscritas en ella se lanzo contra ellos mientras sus ojos se volvían azules._

 **Dare wo matteruno / Deberé de cargar con esta culpa**

 _Desenvainando la hoja, Naruto fue cubierto por una esfera dorada con anillos negros girando rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que se desvanecieran y mostrasen a Naruto con el cabello mucho más largo y de color rubia con mechas azules y rojas junto con varias correas en su ropa._

 **Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta youni / ¿Cómo escapo de esta culpa? Si esperándote estoy**

 _Izanagi aparece caminando hacía una Izanami ataviada con el manto de la Akuma no Megami mientras detrás de ellos un enorme Susano'o de Chakra azul y un enorme zorro naranja de 9 colas se posicionaban para pelear entre ellos_

 **Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo / Todo se me escapo de las manos**

 _Naruto aparece de rodillas, mirando una tumba mientras llovía, mientras las imágenes de un fénix, una tortuga, un dragón, un tigre y una serpiente de ocho cabezas estaban detrás suyo._

 **Nani kara nogaretainda / Y sigo pensando en ese daño**

 _Naruto aparece peleando contra Sasuke, Mito y Menma, teniendo los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras le daba una patada trasera a Sasuke con la pierna izquierda y con la pierna izquierda pateaba a Menma_

 **Genjitsu tte yatsu / ¡Y no puedo encontrar la salida de esta ilusión!**

 _Izanagi aparece enfrente de los Kotoamatsukami mientras sus hijos estaban entre ellos, preparándose para atacar a su padre antes de que Naruto apareciera de repente entre ellos._

 **Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte / ¿Cuál es el motivo porque aun vivo?**

 _Aparecen Minato y Kushina, la Uzumaki llorando encima de una pequeña y quemada camisa mientras el Yondaime miraba tristemente la ventana._

 **Sakebitaku naru yo kikoeteimasuka / Cada día mis recuerdos se van perdiendo**

 _Naruto aparece de nuevo en el campo de flores blancas_

 **Bunan ni nante yatterarenaikara / Nada es como antes, perdí toda seguridad**

 _La lluvia era más fuerte que antes, pues un enorme rayo cayo justo detrás de Naruto, agitándole el cabello por el viento._

 **Dakara tsuyoku naritai (i'am on the way) / Me deprimo con facilidad (Buscando el camino)**

 _Naruto de repente, abrió los ojos._

 **Natsukashiku naru / Por que sabiendo cuan larga es la vida**

 _En vez del Noryokugan o sus ojos azules, los ojos de Naruto eran amarillos con la pupila con una hendidura junto con un anillo negro alrededor_

 **Konna itami mo kangei jan / Me enfrentare a mi debilidad**

 _Y la lluvia se detuvo_

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 15**

 **Lucha contra el pasado**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Naruto inhalo levemente el aire de Konoha.

—Gente de Konoha— exclamo Minato en un palco arriba de todos—. Hoy celebramos el regreso de mi hijo mayor— el pelirrojo rodo los ojos al oírlo hablar—. ¡Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze ha vuelto!— grito apuntándole.

 **(Nota: En Japón no se usan dos apellidos, solo un nombre y un apellido, cambio esto en mi fic :b)**

El Okami apretó los dientes al oír los civiles y ninjas de la aldea ovacionar a Minato, aplaudiendo y gritando efusivamente al verlo.

 _Tch, hipócritas. Hace un par de años me hubieran escupido en la cara._

El Ojiazul se cruzo de brazos, viendo a los equipos de Konoha.

Los conocía a todos, el trio Ino-Shika-Cho de esa generación, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga hacían el equipo 11, Menma, Mito y Sasuke haciendo el equipo 7, Sakura, Satsuki y Yakumo hacían el equipo 12, luego estaban Tenten, Neji Hyuga y Rock Lee en el equipo Gai.

En total hacían unos doce, quince contando a los tres últimos.

—Hemos visto la increíble fuerza de Naruto, y como una prueba pedida por él. Se enfrentara a los equipos de Gennin de Konoha.

—Si, solo que lo hare al mismo tiempo— dijo Naruto lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído por todos.

Minato hizo una mueca al recordar eso, mientras que los equipos hacían apuestas de quien le ganaría primero.

Naruto solo se limito a sonreír de medio lado.

 _La gente dice que la guerra no es la respuesta, que solo trae muerte y locura. Dicen que la guerra solo debe ser instigada cuando no hay otra opción. La guerra solo trae dolor y sufrimiento, pero muestra lo fuerte de lo débil. Da la oportunidad a aquellos que desean gobernar. Les permite dominar a sus enemigos, hacerles pagar por los daños que han cometido contra ellos. O tal vez, les permite a ellos expresar su ira sobre sus enemigos. De cualquier forma, la guerra fortalece, estos… niños, no han visto una guerra de verdad en toda su vida._

Pero no eran ellos los que les interesaban.

Los iba a usar, dejándolos al borde de la muerte o humillándolos, con suerte, haría que los Jounin quisieran intervenir o, en el mejor de los casos, el Hokage y su esposa intervendrían.

Desde que llego había deseado, con toda su alma, golpearlos con todas sus fuerza, desfigurar sus caras hasta matarlos.

En todo caso, esa era una prueba para mostrar su habilidad, ya que no podía ir a la academia siendo que sabía más que cualquier maestro en la escuela, era más poderoso y demasiado adulto.

Se giro, recordando que de hecho, comenzó a ir unos meses a la academia antes de irse con su padre, su verdadero padre, fuera de la aldea.

Recordaba como Menma y Mito eran los más populares. Los miembros de clan saludaban y les sonreían a Mito y a Menma. Sin embargo, le ignorarían y le miraban como si fuera una peste, un estorbo.

Cuando llegaba a la academia ... era una historia diferente, una peor historia.

Siempre llegaban allí unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana de la escuela. Como de costumbre, los niños jugaban, Mito y Menma siempre eran bienvenidos a jugar. Aunque siempre que quería jugar también, le acosaban y le intimidaban, todos en su contra

Mito y Menma ayudaban… ayudaban hacerlo sentir aún peor al acosarle también. Menma especialmente

El pelirrojo gruñó mientras pensaba en su gemelo más joven.

Menma y ese perro cabrón, Kiba, siempre comenzaban las peleas.

Ellos y algunos otros chicos le asaltaban antes de la clase.

A cualquiera le sorprendería cómo los niños de seis años se pelean entre sí.

No quería pelear, tenía que.

Además, no tenía ningún entrenamiento, a diferencia de Menma y Kiba.

Naruto apretó los dientes, su ira aumentando una vez más.

Después de los golpes que les iba a dar a los otros niños, siempre terminaba tarde en la clase, aunque los tres llegaran juntos.

Luego le enviaban a otra sala de profesores para detención.

Una leve sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

Era tiempo de la venganza.

Inhalando con fuerza, el pelirrojo fue hacía la "arena", un campo de unos 50 metros en los que a cada 4 lados estaban los asientos para los espectadores.

Se enfrentaría a 15 Gennins, 13 de ellos pertenecientes a clanes… van a morir… o cerca de ello.

Un hombre de cabello castaño con un mondadientes se puso en medio de Naruto y los equipos—Muy bien, no se permite matar a su oponente, pero se permite el uso de armas. ¿Tienen todo lo que necesitan?— recibiendo un asentimiento de los equipos y un silencio de Naruto, el hombre suspiro antes de alzar una mano—. ¡Hajime!

Los Gennin esperaron a que Naruto hiciera algún movimiento, y se tensaron levemente al verlo alzar levemente las manos pero luego… solo las puso en sus bolsillos con expresión aburrida, inclinándose levemente hacía ellos—¿Quién quiere comenzar con esto? Vamos, no es como si pasara algo que no esperan. ¿Qué hay de ti _gordito?_ ¿Quieres comer algo de esto?— le ínsito a Choji.

Este antes de que alguien pudiese darse cuenta ya se había convertido en una esfera que comenzó a girar contra Naruto—Esto va a ser problemático— murmuro Shikamaru.

Naruto mantuvo sus manos en sus bolsillos en todo momento mientras esperaba al Akimichi.

Cuando ya estaba enfrente suyo, simplemente hizo el pie un poco para atrás y pateo debajo de Choji, quien sorpresivamente fue lanzado al cielo ante la fuerza de la "patada" de Naruto.

Este alzo la mirada para ver como la esfera que era Choji se alzaba al cielo.

Bajando la mirada, notando como su sombra ahora estaba pegada a su cuerpo.

De repente sintió algo parecido a un pequeño piquete, y gracias a sus habilidades telequinéticas sintió una presencia tratando de introducirse a su mente, pero los muros mentales que había erigido en ella no la dejaron entrar—Inútiles— declaro el pelirrojo caminando sin parecerle molesta en lo más mínimo la sombra en su cuerpo, y Shikamaru no la pudo mantener más cuando empezó a moverse sin la más mínima molestia—. La gran e imbatible combinación Ino-Shika-Cho reducida a un patético grupo de mocosos ineptos.

Golpeando el aire, Naruto mando una onda de aire presurizado que golpeo a un enorme Choji que planeaba caerle encima y aplastarlo.

La onda de choque hundió el estomago del Akimichi, mandándolo a un lado y haciéndolo vomitar sangre.

El Akimichi cayo a un lado de él, como peso muerto.

En menos de un segundo apareció delante de Ino, y al otro estaba enfrente de Shikamaru, con Ino agarrada del cuello.

Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al no darse cuenta hasta que las manos del pelirrojo apretaban sus tráqueas.

—Débiles.

Choco las cabezas de ambos, aturdiéndolos y haciendo que sangre saliese de sus frentes.

Los lanzo rápidamente contra el equipo Gai, chocando contra Tenten y Neji en menos de un segundo. Apareciendo enfrente del único que quedaba, golpeo a Lee en el estomago, sintiendo algo crujir en sus entrañas.

—Demasiado sentimentales.

Haciéndose para atrás, Lee se sujeto el estomago mientras algo de sangre salía de su boca, Neji y Hinata aparecieron a sus lados, y mientras Neji se miraba preparado para matar, Hinata se miraba algo asustada.

Soltando un "Humm" divertido, el Okami comenzó a esquivar los ataques de ambos como si nada, a pesar de que estuvieran usando sus técnicas del Jukken.

Agarrando las manos de ambos, las torció y los puso a ambos contra él suelo, escuchando sus brazos crujir.

—Los humanos son una raza que nació para matarse los unos a los otros, en tiempos de guerra, nacen los guerreros, en tiempos de paz, insectos como ustedes.

—¡Shanaro!— escucho un grito antes de sentir un puño en su mejilla que apenas logro moverle.

Sonriendo de medio lado, uso a Neji como un martillo para golpear a la pelirrosa, mandándolos contra él suelo.

—Ni siquiera puedo considerarlos Shinobis, no, no son ni cucarachas— alzando a la peliazul del brazo, sonrió, sintiendo las emociones de Menma oscurecerse.

—¡Suéltala maldito!— le escucho gritar antes de hacer el puño hacía atrás y golpear a Menma en la cara.

Barriéndole las piernas, Naruto agarro del cuello a Menma, viéndolos a ambos, sonrió—Todo esto no es más que un juego, y esta vez nadie los salvara— declarando esas palabras, tiro a Hinata a un lado y sonrió aun más cuando apretó el cuello de Menma con las dos manos—. ¿Qué harás ahora, "hermanito"?— le pregunto, sarcasmo goteando en su voz al llamar hermano al rubio.

Apretando los dientes, Menma le miro, y Naruto pudo verlo. Esos ojos rojos, carmesí y rasgados… los ojos de una bestia.

Una bestia que ya no era nada para él, incluso Eligos era igual o más fuerte que Kyuubi.

Y él, ahora, estaba a un nivel muy superior que Eligos.

El Ojimorado lo golpeo en la cara y el pelirrojo le soltó, más que nada para darle espacio para pelear.

Vio el Chakra rojo, burbujeante, toxico, maligno y oscuro comenzar a cubrir al rubio, casi podía recordar cuando tenía 10 años.

No necesitaba el Noryokugan o el Ryūmyaku para vencerle… más aun así, podía usar una de sus técnicas nuevas.

Anclando los pies en el suelo, se puso en una posición de pelea, y cerro los ojos.

— **Regresión…**

La cola de Chakra del zorro se materializo lentamente en la espalda del Namikaze, quien con una sonrisa afilada en la cara, se lanzo a 4 patas contra su anterior hermano.

Este abrió los ojos, mostrando un dorado como ningún otro.

— **Primigenia.**

— **¿He?** — hizo Menma antes de que un brillo le cegase y sintiese una patada en la cara.

Todo mundo fue cegado ante aquel brillo que de repente apareció en e cuerpo de Naruto, quien antes de que alguien se pudiese dar cuenta pateo a Menma directamente en la cara.

Este se recompuso en medio del aire, anclando sus nuevas garras de Chakra en el suelo, vio a quien lo golpeo…

No era Naruto… o no se miraba como él.

Su cabello se había vuelto rubio, no como el suyo, ni como el de Minato, era un rubio como el oro, erizado y más grande, cubriéndole la espalda y llegando más allá de su cintura. Su camisa se había ido, o mejor dicho, había sido destrozada. Había marcas doradas en brazos, abdomen, pecho y cara, las marcas eran circulares, pasando por todo el contorno de sus anchos hombros y sus pectorales. Mismas marcas por las que se miraba pasar energía que parecía moverse como la sangre, y que tenia las mismas debajo de sus parpados y ojos, que ahora se habían vuelto dorados.

—Bien— hablo el ahora rubio con voz salvaje y una sonrisa igual—. ¿Quién enfrentara su juicio divino?

—¡Getsuga!— escucho un grito, y automáticamente alzo los brazos a los lados, deteniendo los dos tornados en forma de colmillos que giraban rápidamente contra él.

—Supongo que el perro será él primero— declaro mientras tiraba uno de los taladros a un lado y detenía el otro, mostrando a un chico de cabello castaño con marcas en las mejillas.

Girándose, atrapo la gran Fuma Shuriken que Tenten le había lanzado, la abrió y se la lanzo a Mito, quien sao sus cadenas de diamantina con las que atrapo la Shuriken.

Agitada, retrocedido debido a la fuerza de la Shuriken, e incrédula, noto como había retrocedido 5 metros enteros y sus cadenas estaban increíblemente tensadas, signo de que estaban a poco de romperse.

Vio a su hermano mayor lanzar a Kiba contra Satsuki, y esta no pudo ni evadirlo cuando fue golpeada en el estomago, el pelirrojo apareció encima del Inuzuka y choco su cabeza contra el suelo, arrastrándola con fuerza por ella varios metros.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, perro?— le pregunto a Kiba, y al no recibir respuesta, lo jalo del pelo, notando que efectivamente estaba inconsciente. Viendo los numerosos raspones y cortadas en su cara. Miro a su alrededor, notando como todos los que golpeo habían sido noqueados con un golpe o menos—. Patético.

Noto que Yakumo no peleo, y estaba bien con eso, no creía poder herir a alguien que estaba enferma.

Giro de repente la mirada, viendo a Menma, sus ojos dorados contrarrestando los rojos de él.

Se dio la vuelta, caminando hacía él, sin el menor atisbo de miedo.

Se vieron cara a cara, el portador del demonio y el hijo de un dios… habían cambiado demasiado.

Naruto vio como una segunda cola se formaba en la espalda de Menma, y el simplemente tenso sus músculos antes de alzar la pierna y patearlo en la cara a una velocidad que no pudo ver.

El Jinchuriki se sorprendió ante ese golpe, sintiendo su mandíbula y dientes crujir antes de ser lanzado al aire, en menos de lo que pudo ver, Naruto había aparecido encima de él y lo pateo en la cara, haciendo sus dientes crujir y sentir como su nariz parecía romperse, mandándolo contra las rocas, apenas tocaba el suelo, Naruto se aseguraba de patearlo y mandarlo nuevamente al aire.

El rubio se recompuso en medio del suelo, y antes de poder preverlo, Naruto estaba enfrente suyo, detuvo sus brazos cuando iba a golpearlo, pero el ahora pelidorado le retrajo las manos— **Tu… no puedes ser… el dobe de Naruto** — dijo entrecortadamente debido a que, entre esfuerzos, apenas y podía mantenerlo a raya.

Naruto soltó uno de sus brazos, solo para detener un rodillazo que iba a su estomago. Creando una esfera de energía cósmica en su mano, se la lanzo al Namikaze que a duras penas pudo evitarlo, generando una explosión detrás de él. Trato de darle un coletazo con sus colas, más el hijo de Izanagi solo salto y, haciendo media voltereta en el aire, le dio una patada en la cara.

La fuerza fue tanta que debajo suyo se formo un enorme cráter cuando su espalda choco contra el suelo, sin esperar un segundo, Naruto lo agarro de la pierna y, girando con él a una descomunal velocidad, lo mando a volar a varios metros.

De repente, sintió como dos cadenas le sujetaban las manos, mirando hacía atrás, vio a Mito agarrándole los brazos con sus cadenas de Chakra.

— **¡Vermilion Rasengan!** — escucho delante de él para ver a Menma con un Rasengan de color morado en su mano derecha.

— **Uchū Rasengan** — murmuro el Okami mientras una capa multicolor aparecía alrededor de su cuerpo, una mano se formo en su estomago y de ella se formo una esfera igual.

Ambas esferas chocaron pero la de Naruto rápidamente gano contra la de Menma y fue lanzado hacía atrás.

Sin parecer que hiciera el más mínimo esfuerzo, Naruto estiro brazos y piernas…

CRACK

Rompiendo las cadenas.

En menos de un segundo estaba detrás de Mito, pateando su cabeza y mandándola a volar contra Menma.

 **Trace On.**

Trazando la lanza de Longinus, Naruto se las lanzo a ambos, planeando ensartarlos en el pecho y matarlos, pero antes de poder hacer eso vio como en un borrón, alguien interfería.

— **¡Chidori!** — grito Sasuke chocando su mano llena de relámpagos con la lanza.

Naruto pudo sentir la mirada semi orgullosa de Kakashi, a pesar de no poder verlo.

Inhalando levemente, Naruto suspiro y sonrió, volviendo a su forma normal y haciendo que su ropa volviera a ser la misma.

Vio a todos reagruparse a su alrededor, y vio como Sasuke logro girar un poco el arma para sostenerla.

—Basta de juegos— declaro activando su Noryokugan y alzando los brazos a los lados—. **Tengai Nami.**

Fue todo lo que escucharon antes de sentir como si mil toros los estamparan al mismo tiempo, sin poder hacer nada todos los Gennin fueron lanzados hacía atrás.

Menma clavo las garras y colas en el suelo, tratando de no salir despedido.

—¡Minato!— exclamo Jiraiya al ver como una tercera cola salía de la espalda de Menma.

El rubio estaba preparándose para actuar cuando Naruto apareció delante del Jinchuriki.

—Patético— declaro antes de patearlo en la barbilla y lanzarlo hacía el cielo sin que pudiera reaccionar. Menma lo vio, encima de él, cruzado de brazos y de espaldas, era simplemente demasiado rápido—. Es casi poético, ¿no lo crees? Casi al punto de ser un cliché, el que antes era débil ahora es un dios al lado del otro que no es más que una cucaracha.

Y sin decir nada más pateo a Menma directo en el pecho, mandándolo al cielo haciéndole sentir como sus costillas se rompían.

Usando solamente su velocidad, apareció arriba de Menma y lo pateo, mandándolo al suelo, luego aparecio debajo del rubio y trazo a Durandal.

Sin poder hacer nada, el Jinchuriki de la mitad Yang del Kyuubi fue empalado en el estomago por el arma.

Deshaciéndola en partículas azules, Naruto dejo caer al Namikaze al suelo.

—No hemos terminado, ¿verdad?— pregunto mirando a los Jounin Senseis, Tokebetsu Jounin y un par de Chunin—. Recuerdo que ninguno de ustedes me quería entrenar por hacerlo con ellos dos— declaro viendo a Mito y Menma de soslayo.

Luego vio a Minato, quien estaba incrédulo ante la muestra de fuerza insana de su "hijo"

Asuma fue el primero en atacar, aprovechando que Naruto miraba al Hokage.

El pelirrojo, sin dejar de ver a Minato, alzo una mano y desvió el golpe de Asuma a un lado, haciendo lo mismo cuando trato de usar la otra mano.

Usando su simple brazo y mano derechas, desviaba cada golpe con la más grande indiferencia.

Lo peor es que seguía viendo a Minato, sonriéndole oscuramente antes de atacar.

Un golpe, doblo a Asuma en el aire.

Dos golpes, lo hizo escupir sangre.

Una patada, lo mando al aire.

En un combo rápido de tres golpes, noqueo a un Jounin.

Incluso le dio tiempo y saco la caja de cigarrillos y encendedor de Asuma.

Sacando un cigarrillo, se lo llevo a la boca y lo encendió, para cuando inhalo la primera bocanada Asuma recién había caído al cielo.

Lanzándole a su cuerpo casi inerte los dos objetos, soltó una bocanada de humo.

—Seré sincero, les partiré el culo a todos.

Sintió como Kurenai trataba de meterlo en algún Genjutsu, pero por la falta de Red de Chakra solo sintió como el Chakra de Kurenai lo envolvía.

Todos, creyendo que estaba dentro de un Genjutsu, decidieron atacar.

Naruto saco uno de los calabazas de arena de su espalda sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la arena de hierro comenzó a soltarse mientras se elevaba y le protegía de la patada de Gai... a el no le tenía rencor… solamente algo molesto por ciertas… cosas.

—¿¡La arena de hierro!?— exclamo Hiruzen incrédulo al ver aquello.

—¿No se supone que solo el tercer Kazekage la ha tenido?— le cuestiono un incrédulo Jiraiya.

Había estado tan pero tan equivocado, en un par de minutos había dejado como un juego de niños todo lo que le habían enseñado a Menma y Mito en los 6 años en los que no había estado.

—Como dije antes, voy a partirles el culo a todos— declaro antes de dar un paso hacía adelante—. ¿Hmm?— hizo al darse cuenta que era levemente empujado.

Vio enfrente suyo como una mujer tenía su mano enfrente de ella, y parecía hacer un enorme esfuerzo.

Tenía el cabello rubio platinado, lacio y largo, atado en una coleta de caballo, ojos rojo sangre, piel algo pálida, ataviada con un vestido negro corto, con una capa negra que cubría su cuerpo.

—Nemu Yamanaka, cabeza del departamento de investigación de Konoha. Según tengo entendido, creaste un conjunto de técnicas de gravedad usando las fuerzas repulsivas, las cuales investigaste atreves de tu Doton, una de los muchos prospectos para cuarto Hokage antes de… Minato.

Con una pasmosa facilidad Naruto comenzó a moverse más fácilmente, esa gravedad no era nada con la de Borrogas.

—Vamos a dejar las cosas más cómodas, ¿quieren?— les pregunto a todos los que estaban allí antes de comenzar.

 **I am the bone of my Sword**

 **Steel is my body and fire is my blood**

 **I have created over a thousand of blades**

 **Coveted to Dead**

 **Despised to life**

 **Have whithstood pain to create many weapons**

 **Yet, those hand will never lost annything**

 **So, As I Pray**

 **U**

 **N**

 **L**

 **I**

 **M**

 **I**

 **T**

 **E**

* * *

 **D**

 **B**

 **L**

 **A**

 **D**

 **E**

* * *

 **W**

 **O**

 **R**

 **K**

 **S**

El mundo cambio.

Un mundo entero sobreponiéndose sobre la Realidad.

El huevo del mundo.

Un cegador brillo fue lo que todo pudieron ver antes de que el mundo que conocían desaparecieran.

Un campo con pasto verde esmeralda, rodeada por muchas montañas llenas de pasto del mismo color.

Torres hechas de roca pura de color dorado tan altas que llegaban hasta el mismo cielo de color azul con una enorme cantidad de ventanas en las que se miraban innumerables estatuas de color negro.

Estatuas de guerreros con sus armas, irreconocibles y desconocidos para muchos.

Cualquier arma que hubieran visto, cualquiera que no hubieran visto, se encontraba allí.

—Unlimited Blade Works. Este es mi mundo interno materializado, el único lugar al que podría sobrevivir lo que estoy apunto de hacer… **Trace On. Kavacha y Kundala.**

Naruto fue rápidamente cubierto por la armadura dorada que le perteneció al héroe Karna. Tomada por Indra.

Alzo una mano y la lanza dorada apareció ante los mortales.

El fuego rojo comenzó a salir de su cuerpo—Mientras tanto, ¡les mostrare un ataque de absoluta destrucción!— exclamo el pelirrojo mientras alzaba una mano y el brazalete de oro era destrozada en dicho fuego.

Las incandescentes llamas rojas brillaban con tal potencia que parecía un sol. Mismo sol que apareció en un símbolo encima del Okami.

La armadura se destrozo mientras la lanza pasaba a tener un enorme triangulo negro con detalles dorados y rosáceos.

—¡Cuidado!— exclamo Nemu creando una enorme pared de roca enfrente de todos, protegiendo a quien más pudiera.

Ríos y ríos de lava, se crearon desde el epicentro que era Naruto, tan grande que lanzaba roca y lava por doquier, como un maremoto.

Alzo lo más que pudo a los civiles en enormes pilares de roca, mientras que con ayuda de Kakashi creo una enorme plataforma para los Jounin, Chunins y Gennins.

—Conozcan la misericordia del rey de los dioses. Lo que quien ustedes despreciaron a alcanzado. Mi más poderoso ataque. Con este golpe ¡Les traigo extinción! ¡Y QUE EL MUNDO VEA SU OCASO! **¡VASAVI SHAKTI!**

Un enorme haz de energía fue lanzado por la lanza del Okami, tan grande que solo podía ser descrito como una gigantesca estrella.

— **¡Kamui!** — grito Kakashi, destapando su ojo Sharingan y mostrando que ahora tenía un patrón de una Shuriken de tres puntas curvas.

Una especie de distorsión apareció en la enorme esfera de fuego, pero rápidamente fue destrozada como si nada.

—Todos vamos a morir— murmuro Nemu cerrando los ojos y esperando lo peor…

Los Jounin, incrédulos, cerraron los ojos al ver aquel inminente final.

 _Bien, ya cayeron ellos._

Naruto pensó aquello al ver como todos los Jounin estaban algunos de rodillas y otros cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

 **Heikougenjitsu (Realidad Paralela)** (*1)

Todos los Jounin y Chunins fueron lanzados hacía atrás, creyendo que morían por el ataque de su Vasavi Shakti.

—¿Van a quedarse todo el día allí?— pregunto Naruto con molestia, viendo a sus "padrinos" y "padres"

Estos en un destello habían aparecido delante de él, y el Okami trono su cuello cuando los vio caminar enfrente suyo.

—N-Naruto, ya ganaste. No hay nadie con el que seguir peleando— las palabras nerviosas de Minato lo hicieron reír, sabía que estaba preocupándolo y aun más, asustando a los civiles.

El muy pendejo creía que perdería con Mito y Menma.

—Te equivocas— declaro Naruto sacándose las botas y lanzándolas a los lados, mostrando que eran increíblemente pesadas por el temblor que azoto el suelo segundos después—. Hay cuatro con los que he esperado mucho tiempo para masacrar.

—¡Mocoso, hazle caso a tus padres!— le grito Tsunade.

—No te atrevas a decirme que hacer, Senju. Con solo fuerza y velocidad podría con ustedes dos y Orochimaru al mismo tiempo.

—…Estas mintiendo— quiso creer Jiraiya, pero la franqueza en las palabras de Naruto era palpable.

—Se los pondré así, ahora controlo las leyes físicas, la energía astral, los elementos, las dimensiones, y eso es puesto en pocas palabras. Pero si no me creen, se los puedo demostrar. Jiraiya, Minato, Tsunade, Kushina, ¿Qué elemento fue el creado por Mū el Tsuchikage?

—Sochi, no tienes que hacer es…— trato de decir Kushina.

—El Jinton (Elemento Polvo), ahora, Jiraiya ¿Cómo se llama una técnica que usa Senjutsu?

—…— los ojos del Sannin de los sapos se abrieron incrédulos. No, no podía ser que ese niño… ni siquiera Menma o Mito… ¡Ni siquiera él lo dominaba así! Solo Minato había alcanzado a…

—Les presento la primera técnica Senjutsu del elemento polvo. **Senpō: Jinton: Shōhikyojū Yutakakai (Arte Sabia: Elemento Polvo: Ecofobia del Mundo Abundante)**

De repente y ante la mirada de todo mundo, polvo comenzó a salir del aire. Y comenzó a rodear a Naruto mientras miraba oscuramente a los Sannin y a sus alumnos.

—No suelo explicar lo que uso, pero considerando que los voy a matar, se merecen una explicación.

—¿Explicación?— murmuro Kushina incrédula. ¿Cómo es que su hijo estaba usando esa técnica…

—Si, verán después de investigar lo que la arena del Shukaku puede hacer, pensé en hacerlo a mi estilo. Esta técnica produce una gran cantidad de **polvo de partículas (Jinryūshi** ) que simplemente puedo ordenar y manipular a voluntad para hacer varias cosas. Ya que usa Jinton, por defecto, descompone cualquier cosa con la que entre en contacto, a la vez que aumenta el tamaño del enjambre de polvo y extiende su alcance.

Esa era una descripción básica, pero la técnica podía hacer realmente mucho más

Pero Naruto estaba lejos de usar semejante arma como un método para darles una muerte digna a los que estaban enfrente suyo.

— **Jinton: Aniquilación** — alzando su mano enfrente de ellos, Naruto lanzo la arena contra ellos y en un brillo dorado, comenzó a devorar todo enfrente suyo.

Minato en un segundo se tenso y empujó a su maestro, a Tsunade y a su esposa a los lados, marcando a Jiraiya con un sello Hiraishin para también desaparecer de la trayectoria.

Jinton… uno de los elementos más poderosos que existían—¿Cómo?— tartamudeo Tsunade al ver todo el rastro de destrucción que causo el ataque.

Un enorme bosquete de tierra, de 5 metros de ancho y 30 de largo, se extendía hasta casi llegar a varios edificios de la aldea.

No pudo ni pensar en algo cuando tenía a Naruto enfrente suyo—Creo que según lo que se de los médicos, no deben de pelear o si no morirán, y el medico del equipo es lo más importante, si lo derrotan.

CRACK

—El resto caerá.

Naruto ignoro el crujido del estomago de Tsunade al golpearla y vio como ella se hizo para atrás, sosteniéndose el estomago—Eso fue por Sannoto, por cierto— le dijo el pelirrojo a Tsunade.

Segundos después, la rubia tosió sangre con fuerza—Para cuando termine con ustedes, habrá suerte si queda algo para enterrar— declaro el pelirrojo extendiendo una mano enfrente de Tsunade, creando la técnica estándar del elemento polvo—. **Genkai Hakuri no…**

Cadenas aparecieron alrededor de su cuerpo, reteniéndolo.

Kushina respiraba agitada, usando sus cadenas para retener a Naruto, se mostraba el esfuerzo que hacía para mantener a Naruto retenido, pues sus cadenas crujían con el más mínimo movimiento del pelirrojo.

—Sochi— dijo la Uzumaki con pocas fuerzas—. Solo… cálmate… podemos hablar… se que estas enojado pero…

—¿Enojado?—pregunto el Okami girándose, mostrando el Noryokugan en sus ojos—. Enojado es cuando tu novia te engaña con otro, enojado es cuando tus padres no te dejan ir a una fiesta. No estoy enojado ¡ESTOY PINCHEMENTE EMPUTADO!— grito hasta quedarse afónico rompiendo como si nada las cadenas y mirando fijamente a Kushina.

Sin querer más palabrería, uso la Psicometría para ver en los recuerdos de Kushina.

Ignoro todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de su "madre" hasta llegar al que le interesase.

Tenía bastante olvidados algunos de los recuerdos en los que el aparecía, y eso solo le hizo hacer crujir los puños.

— _Mina-kun— le dijo a su esposo, después de enterarse que su hijo olvidado vendría con los equipos 7 y 13._

Naruto camino lentamente hacía Kushina, trazando una espada cualquiera, viendo la mirada incrédula de su madre debido a romper las cadenas que incluso al Kyuubi no podría.

— _Lo se, lo se, Kushi-chan— dijo Minato con pesadez, tomándose la cara._

— _Han sido 6 años… el ahora es prácticamente un adulto— le dijo ella angustiada._

—Gracias a ustedes dos, jamás fui un niño, jamás pude disfrutar de mi infancia como los otros.

 _Minato suspiro, igual de nervioso—Míralo por el lado bueno, lo encontramos, de verdad lo encontramos._

—Dejaron de buscarme solo porque "era una búsqueda perdida" no paso ni un año entero que me buscaran, 8 malditos meses me buscaron y nada más _._

— _¿Y-Y si nos odia?— pregunto con miedo._

— **Desprecio su entera existencia** — declaro Naruto con sus ojos tornándose verdosos y Avalon temblando en su espalda.

— _6 años… son mucho tiempo… estoy seguro que él lograría perdonarnos._

— **No ha pasado un día en el que no los odie con todas mis fuerzas** — declaro furibundo, su voz agravándose como la de un animal rabioso.

— _¿Pero si no es así?— pregunto ella con miedo, la sola idea de que su hijo les odiase le rompía el corazón, por muchos motivos que tuviera._

 _La cara de Minato se contrajo levemente ante esa pregunta…—Se… que lograremos que nos perdone._

La mirada de Naruto volvió a la normalidad, y a escasos 6 metros de Kushina, le lanzo la espada a sus pies.

 _Kushina se animo levemente al oír aquellas palabras, tal vez su esposo tenía razón, tal vez… si su hijo aun los odiaba, harían lo que sea por que los perdonara._

—Si quieres que te perdone— dijo Naruto con su voz normal, atrayendo la atención de Kushina—. Córtate el cuello, y desángrate hasta que mueras. Y entonces te perdonare.

La pelirroja retrocedió levemente, asustada ante la mirada oscura y tenebrosa de Naruto.

Casi podía jurar que sus ojos titilaban de azul a morado y luego a dorado con la pupila rasgada.

—…No tienes el valor— dijo al verla temblar del miedo—. Ya se los he demostrado, estaban en un error completo desde el día en el que nací, han estado siempre tan centrados en Menma y Mito que jamás me dieron una oportunidad de demostrar nada. Y ahora… solo mira el patético resultado, ni tu, ni Minato, ni nadie en esta aldea es siquiera una amenaza para mi. Y ahora mismo, nada me impediría hacer lo que quisiera aquí— atrajo la espada hacía él y le apunto a Kushina con ella, haciéndola retroceder del miedo—. Pero ahora, ya no valen la pena.

Lanzando la espada a un lado, Naruto camino hacía Kushina.

PAM

Y le dio un fuerte cabezazo en la cara, más concretamente, en la nariz, rompiéndosela y noqueándola.

—¡Eso fue por los 10 años que me despreciaron!— a Naruto poco le faltaba para escupirle en la cara a la Uzumaki en el suelo.

—¡Kushi…!— antes de que Minato pudiese terminar el pelirrojo aparecía enfrente de el y pateo directamente la cara del Namikaze.

—Lo mismo para ti hijo de tu reputisima madre…— mascullo Naruto furioso.

A él si le escupió en la cara.

—¿Te sientes mejor compañero?— le cuestiono Avalon calmadamente.

—Mucho— declaro el pelirrojo yéndose del lugar.

El único que quedo allí, viendo la enorme destrucción que se había generado por aquel "simple" combate fue Jiraiya.

Un aterrado Jiraiya que se daba cuenta de la equivocación que cometió hace 16 años.

Y ahora… tal vez era demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

* * *

Este llego a su apartamento apenas se había ido del lugar, se había olvidado de sus botas, así que por ende, no se tendría que preocupar por la velocidad a la que iba.

Suspirando, el Okami se dejo caer directo a su cama.

Aunque no lo iba a admitir, había sido agotador para él pelear contra todos ellos, no físicamente, pero si mentalmente.

Simplemente odiaba con todas sus puñeteras fuerzas a Minato, Kushina, Menma, Mito, Jiraiya y Tsunade.

Es decir, todos ellos tuvieron que ver con el hecho de que su vida fuera una mierda.

Sonaba comprensible, y lo era, pero el problema es que enfrentarse a ellos era más difícil de lo que le gustaba admitir.

No se debía de malinterpretar, no se iba a tentar el corazón al momento de cortarle las cabezas a todos, su odio era demasiado grande como para olvidarlo.

Pero… su padre… Izanagi le enseño a no dejarse llevar por el odio, a que eso solo conducía a un pozo sin fondo de autodestrucción.

Por mucho que se resintiese, matarlos no cambiaria nada de lo que vivió, aun que si que lo aliviaría.

El único problema era…

Al pelear con ellos se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era para él no matarlos.

No era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, pero iba a llegar a su tiempo, y en ese momento, disfrutaría cada instante bañándose con su sangre.

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de sus oscuros pensamientos, ya estaba sonando como una especie de psicópata, así no era él.

Aun así, la idea de matarlos a todos nunca dejo su mente.

— **Ara~ Ara~** — la voz juguetona de Orochi se escucho en su cabeza, y pudo ver como algo de humo negro comenzó a salir de los tatuajes de serpientes en sus brazos y espalda.

Pudo aun mas jurar como la figura de la mujer serpiente aparecía a su espalda, tirando de Avalon a un lado.

Su espada se quejo con un sonido metálico y un "Auch" al caer al suelo, incluso siendo movido a debajo de la cama por unas serpientes.

—¿Orochi?— pregunto Naruto sin girarse, hablándole con un tono de voz calmado y sin emociones—. ¿Cómo estas fuera?

— **Esa técnica que usaste para sellarme en tu interior, ese "Apeirogan" es solo un ataque, no una técnica de sellado. No hay nada que me impida salir… excepto el hecho de que todo mi poder sigue en ti** — acaricio levemente los tatuajes en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

—Entonces no tienes motivos para salir de mi— renegó Naruto antes de sentir como ella le abrazaba, dejándole sentir como sus enormes pechos se replegaban en su espalda.

—De hecho, los tengo— a Naruto le recorrió un escalofrió en la espalda al oír a Yamata hablar con la voz de Kushina—. Me gusto todo lo que hiciste allá~— le ronroneo ella al oído.

—Toma tu forma normal antes de que te corte el cuello— le dijo enojado el pelirrojo.

—¿Ves de lo que hablo~?— volvió a decir, pero ahora su voz era ahora más joven, perdió un par de centímetros y sus ojos morados se volvieron azules.

Naruto gruño levemente al ver la imagen desnuda de Mito, abrazándolo—Te lo estoy advirtiendo, Yamata-no-Orochi— le gruño enojado.

—¿Oh~? ¿No te gusta esta forma? Puedo adoptar cualquiera que te guste— declaro con la voz y cuerpo de Pakura—. Tu podrías hacerlo si quisieras, aunque para mi estas perfecto así~— le dijo la mujer serpiente tomando la forma de Tsunade.

Antes de poder darse cuenta estaba siendo agarrada del cuello por Naruto y este le tumbo a la cama—Te lo diré una ultima vez: detente, o te mato.

— **Ara~ ¿estresado Naru-chan?** — le pregunto ahora tomando su forma normal.

Naruto trato de no desviar sus ojos de los dorados de la pelinegra—. ¿Qué quieres?— le pregunto enojado.

— **Lo que hiciste… nunca vi una más grande demostración de poder como esa. Pero pareces estar muy tenso.**

Naruto gruño al sentirla pasar sus dedos por sus abdominales—Orochi.

— **Mi… celo llego hace una semana** — el pelirrojo se tenso ante esas palabras, tragando levement **e** — **. Y tu necesitas desahogarte y follar un poco para que se quite lo santurrón virgen.**

Naruto trago levemente mientras lo consideraba, no era tan idiota como para negarse.

—…Vale.

* * *

 **15 minutos después**

* * *

La polla de Naruto chocaba con fuerza contra el culo gordo de la mujer serpiente, que gemía ante las estrujadas que Naruto le daba a sus tetas debes en cuando.

Un rubor masivo en sus mejillas cuando las manos de Naruto finalmente alcanzaron sus sensibles pezones— **¡Iya!** — gimió la pelinegra

—W-Wow— Naruto le susurró algo al oído. Sus manos suavemente hicieron rebotar sus tetas en sus manos. Moviendo cada esfera por separado, como si las pesara, y amaba los orbes que se balanceaban en sus manos—. Son muy suaves— declaro embelesado, girando su cabeza hacia la suya, el pelirrojo capturó a la chica en un beso humeante.

Con sus manos alrededor de su cuello, a Naruto se le dio rienda suelta a jugar con sus generosas tetas. Cautivándose con la textura suave, las estrujo hasta que sus pezones quisieran salir. Hundiendo su lengua en su boca, aprovechando su gemido de sorpresa cuando él paso sus manos de sus grandes pechos a su bien formado culo, agarrando su carne directamente.

 _¡Tan suave~!_ Naruto pensó con asombro _¡Son como dos enormes malvaviscos!_

 _¿Cómo es él tan bueno?_ Orochi pensó para sí misma en una agradable niebla lujuriosa. Sus manos estaban golpeando todos los puntos correctos en sus nalgas, solo ella lo sabía. Le sorprendió cómo sabía cómo complacer a una mujer, pero a ella no le importaba o cuestionaba, sin saber que el Okami lo hacía por instinto. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue gemir sin pensar en el beso humeante que la dejó sin aliento.

No queriendo estar ociosa nunca más, ella le pasó las manos por el cabello, amando la textura andrajosa y seca, y apretó sus caderas contra la herramienta en su trasero. Un centelleo brilló en sus ojos cuando Naruto gimió en su boca.

—¡A-Ah!— Naruto dejó el beso, la saliva conectándoles, y gimió en voz alta. La sensación de sus suaves y fuertes caderas frotándose contra él lo hizo sonrojarse aún más—Y-Y-Yo-Te gusta eso ... ¿Oro-chan?— preguntó con voz ronca, continuando las ministraciones de su trozo de carne en el coño de ella.

— **S-Sí** — la sensual mujer gimió suavemente. Su voz apenas un susurro, pero Naruto lo escuchó alto y claro. Poniéndose un poco atrevido, dejó que una mano corriera por su cuerpo tonificado. El toque hizo que la piel de Orochi se pusiera más pálida—. **J-Joder, Naru** — ella finalmente gimió una palabra sucia—. Tú **… le estás prendiendo fuego a mi cuerpo** — los ojos dorados se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió que sus dedos se hundían en su área más especial—. **¡N-No! ¡N-No allí!** — La mujer protestó débilmente. Ella quería esto, pero quería hacerlo trabajar por un tiempo.

Hubiera sido convincente si sus caderas no estuvieran frotándose contra los dedos de Naruto—¿Estás segura~?— preguntó bromeando—. Parece que tu cuerpo es honesto, mientras que la pequeña Oro-chan no lo es— su voz ronca hizo temblar y estremecer a la mujer en sus brazos.

— **E-Es porque eres muy bueno, ¡Carajo!... So… solo** — un repentino sonrojo apareció en la cara de la demonio— **. ¡Por favor juega con mi culo! ¡Te quiero dentro de mí!** — finalmente soltó su máscara y le suplicó a su portador que la complaciera.

—El placer es mío— respondió el pelirrojo antes de deslizar lentamente los dedos que metió en su culo lejos de su agujero. El adolescente podía ver y oler la excitación que tenía. Una línea de pre-cum femenina ya haciendo una línea hasta su culo. Su miembro totalmente duro salió de la vagina de la mujer pelinegra y acariciando la punta contra su rosado ano, sin más que esperar, se metió de un solo movimiento.

Orochi estaba en el cielo ahora mismo. Posiblemente el mejor espécimen de hombre le estaba haciendo las cosas que ningún mortal tenía el valor de hacer. Mientras que las burlas que le hacía a su cuerpo eran agradables, sus dedos tocando todos los puntos correctos de su cuerpo era aún más sorprendentes. Y sus manos sobre sus pezones se frotaban los sensibles pezones de una manera que nunca podría hacerlo sola. Pero ... ella también lo quería—¡ **N-Naru** ~!— mirando esos azules ojos lujuriosos, el Okami sonrió.

—¿Sí?—

— **¡Quiero probarlo!** — con un repentino arranque de poder, ella se dio la vuelta y lo empujó hacia abajo. Ahora en la parte superior, ella fue despacio, moviendo su cuerpo hacia abajo, haciendo movimientos sensuales que solo atraían más la atención de Naruto, finalmente llego su pene, ella se sintió más caliente cuando sus labios estaban a centímetros del trozo de carne del Okami

 _ **¡Es enorme!**_ pensó para sí misma, lo cual decía mucho, fácilmente era el pene más grande que había visto en su vida

—A ... ¿Vas a ... tocarlo?— la voz dubitativa de Naruto la hizo sacudir la cabeza, aclarando su sorpresa. Mientras estaba sorprendido por la repentina fuerza de la mujer serpiente, lo encontró algo… lindo.

— **¡Por supuesto**!— ella dijo un poco demasiado fuerte, notando que se había puesto nerviosa de repente. Moviendo su cabeza hacia abajo, el aroma repentino de su miembro le hizo aturdir la cabeza. Finalmente perdiéndola, dejó que su lengua se deslizara desde la base hasta la cabeza del hongo— **.** _ **¡Si que es tan grande!**_ — la mujer demonio estaba sorprendida de que apenas pudiera meter la cabeza palpitante en su pequeña boca.

—¡Cálmate un poco Oro-chan!— Naruto gimió de placer. Si bien no era nada mala en eso, lo estaba haciendo con demasiado esfuerzo y rapidez. Sus manos se abrieron paso a través de su pelo de cuervo de seda. La textura suave era relajante al tacto.

Al escuchar a su amante decir su nombre y acariciar su cabeza en señal de aceptación, decidió esforzarse más. Reprimiendo sus ganas de ir más rápido y fue lentamente hasta que pudo tomar seis pulgadas—N-No tengas prisa ... tómate tu tiempo— dijo el pelirrojo después de jadear. Podía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos que aún se mantenían firmes. Si bien no estaba en contra de empujar su polla en la garganta apretada no sonaba algo desagradable, haciéndole eso a la mujer que era su primera vez parecía ... equivocado. Esto tuvo el efecto opuesto.

No queriendo ser vista como débil, la mujer demonio se esforzó más, tomando su pene aún más abajo en su boca. Ahora, con diez pulgadas hacia abajo, la cabeza de hongo estaba firmemente plantada contra la parte posterior de su garganta. La sensación de la herramienta de Naruto latiendo dentro de ella hizo que los labios de su coño chorrearan y humedecieran su ropa interior— _ **¡Él está latiendo dentro de mí!**_ — pensó para sí misma en excitación por la gloriosa cosa que era el palo de carne que estaba chupando.

—¡Mierda!— el pelirrojo de mechas negras gruño cuando la mujer serpiente había tomado más de su carne por su apretada garganta. Los ojos de ambos estaban aturdidos por la lujuria. La ardiente mirada ardiente de los ojos dorados miraban a Naruto con perversión fue lo que terminó con él.

Con solo un pequeño rugido como advertencia, la pelinegra recibido una enorme ráfaga de semen. El jugo se disparó a través de sus bolas y paso a través de su vara, profundamente en la boca de la chica que mamaba su verga en busca de eso. Mientras ella esperaba eso, con los ojos muy abiertos en estado de shock, noto la enorme cantidad de disparos, torrente tras torrente del semen más espeso que se podría imaginar, y cerró los ojos.

Su sabor era mejor de lo que ella pensaba

 _ **¡Es tan delicioso~!**_ Ella pensó cachonda, sus dedos ahora cavando profundamente en su coño.

La mujer demonio se maravilló de la larga eyaculación y los chorros de liquido blancos que continuaban brotando. Algunos se escaparon de su boca. No queriendo ceñirlo, ella lo tomó más profundo, comiéndolo entero, y chupó la cabeza bulbosa con entusiasmo.

—¡M-Mierda!— Naruto gruño más fuerte. La boca de Orochi era asombrosa y la forma en que chupaba la polla era un placer de derretimiento corporal. Los músculos apretados de su garganta alrededor de su toalla a borbotones solo demostraron prolongar su clímax—Oro-chan— él gimió cansado, sintiendo que su boca abandonaba lentamente su otra cabeza.

La mujer apenas lo escuchó mientras miraba el semen que cubría sus dedos y grandes pechos— **E-Es mucho** — ella susurró, pasando sus dedos por la viscosa sustancia viscosa antes de comerla lentamente.

Naruto miro toda la cosa erótica y recuperó el "mástil" completo.

Orochi se acostó en la cama, y abrió sus largas y torneadas piernas. Mostrando el coño chorreante y su ano rosado en los que hace momentos la verga del pelirrojo había estado.

— **Hazme tuya para siempre** — ella casi le suplicó.

Cuidadosamente colocándose entre sus piernas abiertas, él le tomó las manos—Lo voy a hacer— inclinándose, capturó los labios carnosos de la demonio en un beso apasionado con sus lenguas batallando suavemente entre sí en un baile lento. Mientras se besaban, Orochi dejó que sus manos recorrieran la fuerte espalda de Naruto antes de agarrar su cabello, manteniéndolo cerca de sus labios.

Cuando sintió que Orochi finalmente lo soltaba y lo besaba con más fuerza, levantó la mano y ahuecó sus delicados melones, haciéndola gemir en su boca. Aprovechando el gemido, él golpeó su lengua hacia atrás, reclamando su boca como la suya. Él disfrutó mucho de su sabor. Rodando la dura protuberancia entre sus dedos, antes de dejar ir los labios y capturar su otro pecho generoso en su boca. La chica demonio gimió más fuerte y arqueó su espalda, empujando sus tetas más profundo en su agarre.

— **Esto siempre es tan jodidamente bueno. Me encanta que te amamantes de mis tetas** — la pelinegra gimió, disfrutando la manera en que él movió un solo dedo— **¡Iya!** — sus ojos dorados se abrieron en estado de shock cuando sintió la carne dura de su polla acariciando contra su agujero.

Al no poder soportarlo más, empapada de su constante succión, lo empujó hacia atrás. Naruto, sin esperar esto, la miró en estado de shock. Luego le quitó la respiración cuando contempló la visión erótica que tenía delante. El cabello de la chica era resbaladizo en una fina línea de sudor, su pecho subía y bajaba, haciendo que sus senos se sacudieran, y sus labios se separaron en un leve gemido— **Hazme el amor. Te quiero dentro de mí** — asintiendo gentilmente, viendo su ansiedad, se acurrucó entre su jardín. Lenemente sondeando su feminidad con su vara, ambos gemían por el placer de tener su sexo conectado solo un poco.

Levantando la mirada por última vez, vio a la pelinegra dándole un último asentimiento. Volviéndose, se alineó suavemente antes de empujar su varita retorcida en su coño húmedo y caliente. La sensación del miembro de Naruto haciéndose lentamente camino al trayecto de su coño le enviaba escalofríos por la espalda. Sus ojos negros se abrieron de par en par cuando lo sintió golpear su útero.

— **S-Sigue adelante. Atraviésalo** — ella suplicó, sosteniéndolo cerca. Nunca antes había tenido algo tan adentro. Gruñendo un poco, metió su vara contra la pared, rompiendo la pared.

Los ojos de la demonio agrandaron en una mezcla de placer y dolor abrumador de tener a este nuevo intruso dentro de ella. La polla de Naruto no se parecía en nada a los que había estado con ella antes— **Es tan grande ... esto, esto es ... la polla de Naru-kun** — la demonio sin más se echó a llorar.

Al ver llorar a la mujer, suavemente limpió sus lágrimas con ligeros besos. Esto alivió su dolor un poco, haciéndola arrullar de placer mientras sus labios enviaban un placer abrasador arriba y abajo de sus entrañas.

Naruto podía sentir las paredes internas de Orochi empapando su palo con un calor que estaba tan profundo dentro de ella. Naruto tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar eyacular el momento en que se abrió paso. Podía sentirla a todos desde su pulsante varilla, todos los músculos de su coño contrayéndose.

Después de tomarse unos minutos para acostumbrarse al placer que estaba segura de que la arruinó por otros hombres— **N-Naru ... puedes moverte ahora. Por favor ... hazme el amor. Dale una nueva forma para que solo te abrace a ti** — ella suplicó. Asintiendo con la cabeza, comenzó a retirarse lentamente de sus apretadas paredes de coño.

Orochi descubrió que echaba de menos el agradable calor del pinchazo que se movía lentamente fuera de ella. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de su agujero, volvió a meterse, hundiéndose la empuñadura en el interior del cálido jardín. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, dolor y placer que atormentaron en todo su ser.

Naruto miró con los ojos muy abiertos cuando el cuerpo entero de Orochi tembló debajo de él. Las paredes de su coño cerrándose alrededor de su polla, ordeñándolo para succionar su semilla. Dejando escapar un fuerte gruñido, dejó que su semilla volara directamente en el agujero apretado de la mujer.

—¡Oro-chan!— Naruto gruñó en profunda dicha. Al no poder controlarse, dejó que la lujuria se hiciera cargo de sus movimientos. La pelinegra se sacudió bajo el pelirrojo que comenzó a empujar dentro de las paredes de su coño inundado.

Empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, dejó escapar un grito silencioso cuando su pene golpeó su núcleo más duro que antes. Sus ojos negros se agrandaron con el placer de ser perforada por un verdadero hombre. Satsuki estaba segura de que no podría vivir sin la polla de Naruto de ahora en adelante.

— **¡Es tan bueno~!—** Orochi gimió guturalmente al sentir su mundo explotar de placer con cada embestida—. **¡Sigue, Naru! ¡Me encanta tu polla!** — ella suplicó, acercándolo más a él para que su aliento caliente golpeara sus labios.

Naruto obedeció fácilmente y se retiró hasta que solo quedó la punta, antes de retroceder, empujando a Orochi más profundamente en el colchón—¡Grrr!— Naruto gruñó, disfrutando completamente del apretado agarre del coño recién concurrido a lo largo de su eje. Agarrando sus caderas más fuerte, él las rodó para que ella ahora estuviera encima de él—¡Rebota en mi polla! ¡Quiero ver a esas jugosas tetas azotarme mientras te follo!— exigió con una sonrisa.

 _ **¿¡De donde saco tanto valor!?**_ Orochi gimió, casi derramándose por su tono exigente. Levantándose lentamente, se golpeó contra su polla, gimiendo mientras sus tetas saltaban de arriba abajo. Una sonrisa bochornosa adornaba su cara cubierta de éxtasis cuando vio los ojos de Naruto firmemente plantados en sus melones oscilantes—. **¡Tócalos~!** — ella cantó, ebria de placer en el palo de carne que estaba montando con todas sus fuerzas—. **¡Juega con tus tetas personales! ¡Hazme tuya!** — ella suplicó.

Inclinándose con una sonrisa hambrienta, sus labios y su lengua se encontraron con su teta izquierdo y lo chupó como un animal salvaje. Ahora sentado en esta posición, empujó hacia arriba, jugando con el ritmo.

La pelinegra se levantó y se golpeó violentamente contra el palo de carne del Okami, produciendo un fuerte aplauso cuando su carne empapada se conectó. Sus manos delicadas se envolvieron alrededor de su cabeza, manteniendo su boca amamantando firmemente sobre ella, la habitación se llenó con un fuerte grito de placer. La cama crujió y gimió bajo el poderoso ritmo que tenía el amante.

Después de prodigar su teta con la boca mientras retocaba y tiraba de la otra jarra sudorosa, dejó que su mano que descansaba sobre sus deliciosas caderas buscara alrededor. Alcanzando su culo, la mano de Naruto admiró la carne regordeta que era como el resto de ella; enseñado y firme. Era un culo destinado a una mujer adulta y le estaba empezando a encantar follar con culos gigantes… a pesar de esa fuera su primera vez.

Los ojos de Orochi se abrieron en shock cuando sintió la mano derecha de Naruto darle una palmada en el culo— **H-Hey** ~— Ella gimió con vehemencia, soltando su cabello. Sus paredes de coño se tensaron contra su atronador eje, haciéndolo gemir bajo la presión.

La boca de la legendaria serpiente se abrió, sus ojos se posaron en la parte posterior de su cabeza, cuando Naruto inserto dos dedos en su culo rosa recién utilizado.

Después de algunos golpes más punzantes, la cabeza de Orochi voló hacia atrás y dejó escapar un grito penetrante que muchos de los vecinos escucharon.

Naruto había golpeado dos de sus puntos calientes en sus tetas y un lugar particularmente agradable en su culo que nunca supo que estaba allí. Resultó en que la polla del pelirrojo se bañara con sus jugos femeninos, lo que hizo que a Naruto le fuera más fácil meterse más profundamente en su agujero. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció en placentera dicha cuando se repego contra ella.

Un orgasmo más pequeño atravesó su sistema cuando sintió que el semen de Naruto explotaba en sus apretadas paredes calientes. Con la boca cerrada, Naruto dejó escapar un gruñido complacido mientras disparaba cuerdas y cuerdas de semen dentro del coño de la mujer serpiente.

Viendo a la pelinegra un poco aturdida, Naruto cambió de lugar. Ahora teniéndola debajo de él, Naruto movió un pene dentro y fuera de sus paredes. Las piernas de la mujer demonio se envolvieron alrededor de sus caderas, mientras él entraba y salía de su amante. Su anterior corrida no había disminuido sus impulsos en absoluto. Fue similar a cuando peleaba y la adrenalina llegaba; él simplemente no podía tener suficiente, siempre queriendo más h más, y en este caso, no podía tener suficiente follando sus coños hasta que gritara para que se detuviera.

La sensación de las paredes de Orochi ordeñando su verga por su semilla era adictiva. La mujer que gemía y temblaba debajo de él estaba más que complacida

 _ **¡Tan bueno~! ¡Cerebro ... volviendo ... papilla!**_ pensó tontamente la pelinegra. Nunca pensó que tener sexo con un hijo de Izanagi sería tan increíble y fue aún más agradable saber que Naruto fue quien le hizo el amor.

Mirándola hacia abajo, los lujuriosos ojos azules de Naruto miraron esos besables labios rosados en un gemido constante. Lamiendo sus labios, Okami capturó a Orochi en un beso apasionado que ella pronto correspondió. Los amantes se quedaron así durante interminables minutos.

Naruto moviendo su polla más y más fuerte en los labios del coño acostumbrado de la pelinegra, besándose descuidadamente con su baba derramándose por los costados, y las manos firmes de Naruto agarrando y jugando con sus melones de leche.

Abriendo sus ojos, se miraron profundamente a los ojos mientras sus órganos de placer comenzaban a temblar. La polla de Naruto se movió pesadamente a lo largo de la gimiente mujer de pelo negro ondulando el coño, y las paredes del coño de ella continuaron apretando y masajeando su pene con todo el conocimiento que tenía de complacer a un hombre durante el sexo.

Sus uñas afiladas se clavaron en la espalda de Naruto, haciéndolo gruñir de dolor mezclado con placer, antes de follar más y más duro su coño metiéndose lo más profundo posible dentro de la chica. Algunas embestidas más poderosas más tarde, él finalmente rompió su cuello uterino y en su útero. Sintiendo el calor apretado y la opresión en su sensible cabeza, finalmente dejó que todo lo que había estado reteniendo.

Orochi chilló como una perra en celo cuando sintió el caliente y pegajoso semen de la semilla de Naruto verterse en su lugar más preciado. Todo su cuerpo tembló de éxtasis cuando tuvo el mayor clímax de toda su vida. Estaba segura de haber visto a todos los dioses que pudieran existir justo antes de que sus ojos rodaran hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza, blanco y negro llenando su visión, antes de desmayarse, temblando todo el tiempo.

Dejando el beso, jadeando con la saliva conectando sus labios, Naruto gimió ruidosamente mientras el sudor goteaba sobre el delicioso cuerpo de la Ojidorada—A-Asombroso ... Oro-chan— susurró a su oído, todavía con muchas ganas—. ¿Podemos ir de nuevo?— pregunto como un niño queriendo volver a un parque diversiones—¿Oro-chan?

Al no escuchar respuesta, vio que ella se había desmayado de placer. Su rostro se quedó en una expresión perfecta que Naruto podía traducir en "me acaban de joder hasta dejarme estúpida".

—Jeje. Sabía que soy bueno, pero no tanto— Naruto murmuró para sí mismo, medio orgulloso medio avergonzado.

Con mucha dulzura, levantó a su primer amante y la acostó en la cabecera de la cama. Pronto se unió a ella, se acostó cerca de ella, antes de cubrirlos con la cálida manta. Mientras respiraba suavemente, los brazos de la pelinegra se envolvieron alrededor de los hombros de Naruto, efectivamente colocando su rostro en sus pechos, aplastándole la cara. Sonriendo tontamente, Naruto pensó.

 _¡El mejor día de mi vida!_

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYYYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **Re: Zero Ending— STIX HELIX**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 _Naruto aparece de espaldas con una chica de cabello negro a su espalda, los ojos del pelirrojo brillando en el tono morado del Noryokugan mientras detrás suyo se miraban imágenes de él y ella cuando recién se conocieron._

 **Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi / Un reloj descompuesto graba la vida**

 **koboreteku kioku no suna / Con la arena de los recuerdos derramándose**

 **Mebaeta omoi made / Hasta los sentimientos que surgieron**

 **Nee konna ni akkenaku kiete shimau no / oye, ¿desaparecerán así de rápido?**

 **I wish I was there / Desearía estar ahí**

 _Naruto cierra los ojos mientras un par de lagrimas caen de sus ojos, cuando los abrió estos ahora eran de color amarrillo con la pupila rasgada._

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni / Para no perder nada de nuevo**

 **watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart" / me olvidaré y "reiniciaré" desde el principio**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Espero que la tristeza que te destruye**

 **kimi wo kudaku kono kanashimi ga / termine algún día**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De nuevo aparece Naruto en medio del océano, lentamente hundiéndose en el agua mientras 2 anillos en sus manos brillaban con fuerza_

" _No he llegado hasta aquí para morirme de esta manera"_

 **My time is spinning around / Mi tiempo esta girando**

 **Your deep blue eyes / Tus ojos de un negro intenso**

 **I forgot what time it is / Olvidé que hora es**

 **And our memories are gone...? / ¿Y nuestros recuerdos se fueron...?**

 _Susano'o miraba de manera despreciativa a un hombre rubio con una gran barba y ojos azules mientras este lo miraba con tristeza y melancolía._

 _Alzando su mano, creo en ella una lanza de truenos que le lanzo con toda su fuerza._

 **Amai kaori hanatsu / La trampa llamada remembranza**

 **tsuioku to iu na no wana / libera una dulce fragrancia**

 **sasoware toraware / llamándote, atrapándote**

 **naze aragaemo sezu mata oborete shimau no / ¿por qué te complaces de nuevo sin oponer resistencia?**

 **I wish you were here / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Amaterasu aparece en medio de Konoha, moviendo sus pies de manera algo infantil antes de pararse de la barandilla en la que estaba sentada mientras miraba como el sol era cubierto por la luna y las nubes de tormenta_

 **Oh, never close your eyes / Oh, nunca cierres tus ojos**

 **Searching for a true fate / Buscando un destino real**

 **dokoka kieta ano nukumori wo / Sigo persiguiendo esa calidez que desapareció**

 **oikake tsuzukete miushinau "Restart" / en algún lugar, perdí de vista el "reinicio"**

 **So, let us try again / Así que, déjanos intentar de nuevo**

 **From the very first time / Desde la primera vez**

 **"kitto kitto" sou yatte ima mo / "Seguramente, seguramente" de esa forma incluso ahora**

 **munashii wa wo kaiteru / dibujaré un circulo vacío**

 **For now, see you again / Por ahora, mirate de nuevo**

 _Tsukuyomi miraba enfrente de ella a un moribundo y sangrante Naruto que le devolvía la mirada, morado chocando contra morado antes de que la albina se acercase a él y lo agarrase de las mejillas._

 **...fading in, fading out... / …Apareciendo, desapareciendo…**

 _El pelirrojo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras devolvía el beso._

 **I wish we were there / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Naruto miraba la gema azul en su mano mientras una mujer de pelo gris con ojos morados detrás suyo miraba el reflejo de ambos con tristeza._

 _Pues los ojos de cada uno brillaban en un color amarrillo putrefacto._

 **Ano hibi ni wa modorenai / Esos días no regresaran**

 **toki wa tsuyoku kanashiku tsuyoku / El tiempo simple, simplemente avanzará**

 **tada tada susunde yuku dake "Restart" / fuerte, triste, fuertemente, y yo "reinicio"**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 **furikaeranai sonna tsuyosa wo / Todos actúan como si tuvieran la fuerza**

 **daremo minna enjiteiru / para no mirar atrás**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De repente, el sol sale, iluminando toda la colina de pasto verde mientras Naruto elevaba la mirada al cielo._

 _Los ojos dorados de Izanagi chocaron con los suyos mientras estaba rodeado por los Kotoamatsukami_

 **And we'll start / Y empezaremos**

 **Waiting for a new day / Esperando por un nuevo día**

 **kimi to... / contigo...**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Kienaide ah... / no desaparezcas ah...**

 _Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra su padre lanzando un fuerte grito de guerra._

 _Izanagi levanto el puño, chocándolo contra el de su hijo._

 _Y luego todo se quedo en_ ** _Soledad_**

* * *

 **Glosario de Técnicas.**

* * *

 **Heikougenjitsu**

* * *

 **Así como las técnicas de ataque usando energía cósmica eran llamadas Uchujutsu y las técnicas medicas Uchuryojutsu esa técnica era conocida como un Uchugenjutsu (Técnica de Ilusión Cósmica) utilizable por los usuarios de la Energía Cósmica y los usuarios del Noryokugan.**

 **A voluntad, el usuario puede lanzar esta técnica sobre el objetivo de varias maneras, aunque todas logran el mismo efecto: inducir Genjutsu en el objetivo al alterar directamente la realidad, así como alterar los sentidos de todos los observadores que observan el objetivo.**

 **Usando energía cósmica para interrumpir y controlar todos los sentidos de los objetivos a la vez, el usuario crea una realidad paralela exacta al deformar y controlar su realidad.**

 **Al mismo tiempo, el usuario también afecta los sentidos de todos los observadores, haciéndolos real para ellos.**

 **Este Genjutsu también se puede usar para controlar objetivos, manipularlos según los usuarios manipulando la realidad del afectado.**

 **Tal como su nombre lo indica, también se puede usar para convertir la realidad en una ilusión, lo que haría que esta realidad sea paralela, para el oponente o el usuario a voluntad.**

 **Este Genjutsu simplemente atrapa al objetivo en una realidad paralela mientras paraliza el cuerpo, aunque dependiendo de la habilidad del usuario, se puede usar para infligir daño físico al manifestarlo entre ambas realidades simultáneamente, superponiéndolas.**

 **Solo el poder sobre otro Noryokugan puede ser posible al cesar el Genjutsu, ya que de hecho altera su percepción de la realidad, en lugar de alterar su Chakra dentro del cuerpo para interrumpir sus sentidos.**

* * *

 **Jinton: Ecofobia del Mundo Abundante**

* * *

 **Debido a que podía convertir directamente energía en masa, incluso naturalezas elementales como el Raiton y Ranton son propensos a la técnica, causando una expansión excepcional al contacto.**

 **Diferente a la arena, se puede alterar las propiedades del polvo en cualquier momento para usar otras técnicas, como convertirlas en hierro, oro, etc. O alterando los atributos del polvo en sí, como la densidad, el peso y la masa.**

 **Al almacenar la técnica como energía pura dentro de la estructura misma de su cuerpo, incluso se puede utilizarla en cualquier momento que lo considere necesario, materializando las partículas de la energía en un instante desde su cuerpo, alrededor de sí mismo o dentro del entorno para llevar a cabo su voluntad.**

 **También puede controlar las partículas en su entorno de forma remota o estableciendo contacto directo con un objetivo. Al manipular el polvo a nivel molecular, el usuario puede inscribir cada partícula con más de 7.2 millones de inscripciones en un área de 0,04 mm³ (40000 nm³).**

 **Debido a que cada partícula de polvo contiene tantas inscripciones, toda la técnica se convierte en una matriz compleja que el usuario puede imbuir con Fūinjutsu y Juinjutsu sin renunciar a la técnica.**

 **Tales inscripciones son tan minúsculas que solo aquellos que poseen destreza visual capaz de ver a nivel celular pueden percibirlas. Al emplear tales tácticas en la batalla, se puede ensuciar el campo de batalla con técnicas de sellado y maldición para atrapar a los objetivos con la guardia baja.**

 **El polvo puede ser manipulado aún más en varios elementos, productos químicos, compuestos y sustancias, mientras que el usuario puede condensarlos en cualquier forma o forma a voluntad para ser utilizado como armas.**

 **De ahora en adelante, pondre un glosario de tecnicas en vez de ponerlas en el cap :3**

 **Bueno, sin nada mas que decir se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	16. Un vistazo hacía el pasado

**Si, si, pueden fusilarme si ustedes quieren, ir en una cruzada en mi contra y mi pueblo, o comenzar una tercera guerra mundial si quieren, no los culpo.**

 **Okey, voy a explicar porque he tardado TANTO tiempo en actualizar, que ha sido poco más de un mes.**

 **Primero tuve BASTANTES problemas familiares, que no me dejaron mucho tiempo para escribir.**

 **Segundo, la universidad chupo la mayoría del tiempo que tuve libre, y en dos semanas tengo exámenes.**

 **Tercero, me mude de México a Nicaragua para visitar a mis abuelos por dos semanas que tengo de vacaciones.**

 **Nada de esto quiere decir que dejare de escribir, al contrario, trabajare más duro para traerles más capítulos de todos mis fics.**

 **Por cierto, ¿¡37 reviews!? ¡Los amo a todos!**

 **Bueno, dejando de lado todo eso… ¡respondamos los reviews!**

 **Para TXPOK2460, lamento no seguir pronto :"T**

 **Para Shinseky, muchas gracias… ¿amiga?**

 **Para naruto tendo rikudo, Naruto gano en todo sentido XD**

 **Para dante de aquiles, te lo pongo así, dentro de 3 caps hay prácticamente una orgia :v**

 **Para Shadic21, como dice el Opening de DBS, "no puedo tener suficiente satisfacción" :V**

 **Para bladetri, ¡Qué te suscribas prro! :v**

 **Para CCSakuraforever, me alegre que te guste :v**

 **Para LA O.N.U, wueno… Orochi tiene cientos de miles de años, y Okami 16, así que la shotacona seria ella :v**

 **Para Jenko J. Jenkis 99, gracias bro, aunque Naruto solo le dio con toda su fuerza a Orochi v: Y vamos a hacer una cruzada juntos, salve Cthulu \\(:v)/**

 **Para XLGDarkness, todos esperaban eso :v. Y te lo pongo así, no es tanto la experiencia de Okami, si no sus capacidades, es decir, imagínate, el la podría follar a 10000 la velocidad de la luz y dejarla sin fuerzas, y si, es un gran logro :v**

 **Para Yo, gracias, la pelea siguiente será espéralo… ¡e-p-i-c-o! Okami si tendrá un pequeño problema con sus capacidades divinas y se debilitara levemente, y de hecho, tiene bastante humildad, ya que siguen habiendo personajes que le podrían derrotar, incluso Susano'o con su verdadero poder podría borrar a Okami de la existencia.**

 **Para AlexDarkRC, gracias compa :v 1. Gracias, mucho Fate y Jojos ayudan :v 2. Naruto seguirá dejando cerebros hechos papillas :v**

 **Para Omnipotente Vargas, la venganza es vida, la venganza es amor(?) Tu básicamente harás un cameo con Izanagi y Ya, los dos más Omnipotentes :v, Tsunade y Sannoto… bueno, son familia, pero solo luego sabrán que. ¿Y quien dice que yo no soy escritor porno? :v**

 **Para Flemy Speeddraw, créeme, no eres el… (mira su perfil) la única con esos deseos de venganza, y si, se que con las armas me pase bastante. Y le alegra que el fic te guste :D y sinceramente a Naruto le falto poco para matar a Minato. Y no ataco a Jiraiya por que de hacerlo, sin duda lo mataría.**

 **Para Toa Sparda, créeme, la justicia apenas ha comenzado.**

 **Para blacknigthwalker, créeme, no eres el único, y eso explica porque me sentí sad de no ver tu review :"v**

 **Para Gonzox-kun, oh, tiene sentido :v y que te digo, quería construir bien la historia para los lemons :v**

 **Para Uzu no Kami, la pelea que viene también será épica, y lamento decir que tendrás que esperar para el lemon con Sakura… como uno capítulos.**

 **Para Tucker Weasley, okey, solo lo diré una vez más, ¡MITO ESTA EN EL HAREM!**

 **Para trollmemex, ¿enserio? Creo que lo deje muy claro :v**

 **Para Un Dios, solo espera a ver el próximo cap al más puro estilo de los Jojo, y sip, eternidad, Ikāntē no es malo, simplemente es un heraldo del orden y el caos.**

 **Para darthgamer007, me alegra que la pelea te gustara, y sobre el lemon, solo espera 7u7**

 **Para animebot02, solo a unos pocos, pero a unos muuuuy pocos.**

 **Para Johan Uzumaki, bueno, planeo darle las llave espada a Okami, así que tal vez en el futuro.**

 **Para Seirei Kenshi, seh, yo también sentí que faltaban tripas**

 **Para Ryu ootsutsuki 14, men, falta para eso, pero de que lo "conocerán a fondo", lo conocerán 7w7, y estamos hablando del puto Naruto Okami men, no puedes pelear contra él, solo sobrevivir :v**

 **Para blexan 22, el mejor cap… por ahora 7w7**

 **Para Guest (1) sip, pero falta para eso**

 **Para Guest (2) me alegra que te gusten**

 **Para Shigoda-san, te lo pongo así men, ella es la hija del malo de la historia, obviamente tendrá relevancia :v. Y para eso en este cap hay nuevos "escenarios" de combate**

 **Para Ainz-sama, mira compadre, que aprecio con todo mi corazón tu review y toda la cosa de informarme, pero por estar pensando en hacer esa fucking historia no avance en todo u mes en mis demás fics… se que es más mi culpa pero igual :"v**

 **Para Guest (3), claro, ya hasta me hice mi canal de Youtube :v**

 **Para , cuando tengo inspiración men, que no es fácil escribir una historia con un fandom tan jodidamente estricto como Fate :"/**

 **Para Hazel887, fue mi parte favorita también :D y sep, lamento no haberlo hecho hasta ahora.**

 **Para G, muchas gracias :D**

 **Para Guest (4) seguiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Para Wiliam Roman Mendoza, okey, ¿a todos les gusto el cap solo por el lemon? XD**

 **Para alkirius, lastima que ahora Goku ya no la pueda activar :v**

 **Para AcidESP, lamento no haber continuado pronto :"T**

 **Los dejo de molestar con esto y vamos a la…**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **Opening Full Metal Alchemist Broterhood "Again"**

 _Naruto aparece sentado en una roca en medio de un valle de flores blancas mientras llovía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

 **kono omoi wo keshitesmau niwa / ¿Por qué sabiendo cuan larga es la vida me deprimo con facilidad?**

 _Naruto abre lo ojos, mostrando como el Noryokugan brillaba en ellos justo cuando la lluvia se detuvo._

 **Mada jinsei nagai desho / Quiero empezar de nuevo**

 _Susano'o, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi aparecen junto con la gran sombra de los Kotoamatsukami detrás de ellos._

 **Yarinokoshiteru koto / Terminar lo inconcluso**

 _Un gigante ser de cabello blanco con 6 ojos morados en el pecho pero sin ninguno en la cara sonreía con crueldad mientras en sus manos sostenía los cadáveres de Hiruko y Awashima._

 **Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku / Que irónico es vivir motivando a otros sin querer seguir**

 _Aparece Naruto en medio del campo árido del Unlimited Blade Works rodeado de espadas y sentado en el suelo._

 **Ano koro mitainittite modoritai wake ja nai no / Tropezando con otros por caminar**

 _En imágenes que aparecen detrás suyo se miran todos los momentos tristes que paso en Konoha_

 **Nakushitekita sora wa sagashiteru / Con sueños sin poder lograr**

 _De repente todas las imágenes se rompen mientras una mano enguantada le tocaba el hombro y lo hacía voltear._

 **Wakatte kuremasu youni / No es que quiera arrepentirme**

 _Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules le sonreía dulcemente a Naruto mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa._

 **Gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao wa yameteyo / Solo quiero recuperarlo (¡Mi cielo azul!)**

 _De repente, la chica desaparece, dejando a Naruto solo en medio de un enorme paramo negro mientras su sonrisa lentamente caía y lagrimas comenzaban a caerle de los ojos._

 **Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo / No quiero ver en tu reflejo.**

 _Aparece un hombre peliazul con una lanza llena de púas sonriendo con ansias de un pelea. A su lado estaban 1 hombre pelinegro con armadura del mismo color cruzado de brazos. Una mujer rubia de ojos rojos sonriendo sádicamente mientras estaba sentada en un gigantesco ser de cabello castaño largo y púas en su espalda._

 **Utto kurushiku seottekunda / Esa expresión abnegada de sacrificio (Entiéndelo)**

 _Naruto aparece enfrente de ellos con sus ojos teniendo un tono morado con una flor en espiral._

 **Deguchi mienai kanjoumeiro ai / De nadie más, no, fueron los pecados**

 _Sacando de su espalda una enorme espada con los Kanjis de "sentimiento" inscritas en ella se lanzo contra ellos mientras sus ojos se volvían azules._

 **Dare wo matteruno / Deberé de cargar con esta culpa**

 _Desenvainando la hoja, Naruto fue cubierto por una esfera dorada con anillos negros girando rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que se desvanecieran y mostrasen a Naruto con el cabello mucho más largo y de color rubia con mechas azules y rojas junto con varias correas en su ropa._

 **Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta youni / ¿Cómo escapo de esta culpa? Si esperándote estoy**

 _Izanagi aparece caminando hacía una Izanami ataviada con el manto de la Akuma no Megami mientras detrás de ellos un enorme Susano'o de Chakra azul y un enorme zorro naranja de 9 colas se posicionaban para pelear entre ellos_

 **Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo / Todo se me escapo de las manos**

 _Naruto aparece de rodillas, mirando una tumba mientras llovía, mientras las imágenes de un fénix, una tortuga, un dragón, un tigre y una serpiente de ocho cabezas estaban detrás suyo._

 **Nani kara nogaretainda / Y sigo pensando en ese daño**

 _Naruto aparece peleando contra Sasuke, Mito y Menma, teniendo los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras le daba una patada trasera a Sasuke con la pierna izquierda y con la pierna izquierda pateaba a Menma_

 **Genjitsu tte yatsu / ¡Y no puedo encontrar la salida de esta ilusión!**

 _Izanagi aparece enfrente de los Kotoamatsukami mientras sus hijos estaban entre ellos, preparándose para atacar a su padre antes de que Naruto apareciera de repente entre ellos._

 **Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte / ¿Cuál es el motivo porque aun vivo?**

 _Aparecen Minato y Kushina, la Uzumaki llorando encima de una pequeña y quemada camisa mientras el Yondaime miraba tristemente la ventana._

 **Sakebitaku naru yo kikoeteimasuka / Cada día mis recuerdos se van perdiendo**

 _Naruto aparece de nuevo en el campo de flores blancas_

 **Bunan ni nante yatterarenaikara / Nada es como antes, perdí toda seguridad**

 _La lluvia era más fuerte que antes, pues un enorme rayo cayo justo detrás de Naruto, agitándole el cabello por el viento._

 **Dakara tsuyoku naritai (i'am on the way) / Me deprimo con facilidad (Buscando el camino)**

 _Naruto de repente, abrió los ojos._

 **Natsukashiku naru / Por que sabiendo cuan larga es la vida**

 _En vez del Noryokugan o sus ojos azules, los ojos de Naruto eran amarillos con la pupila con una hendidura junto con un anillo negro alrededor_

 **Konna itami mo kangei jan / Me enfrentare a mi debilidad**

 _Y la lluvia se detuvo_

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 16**

 **Una vista al pasado**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Aquel que lo vio todo hasta los confines de la tierra, Que todas las cosas experimentó, consideró que todo debía estar junto, y haciendo uso de su sabiduría, que todas las cosas eran lo mismo.

Lo oculto vio, desveló lo velado.

Informó antes de que el Diluvio fuera planeado.

Llevó a cabo un largo viaje, cansado y derrengado.

Todo su afán grabó en una estela de piedra.

De la terraformada tierra el muro construyó,

Del reverenciado Eannal, el santuario puro.

¡Contempla su muralla exterior, cuya cornisa es como el cobre! ¡Mira la muralla interior, que nada iguala! ¡Advierte su umbral, que el antiguo viene!

La leche de las criaturas salvajes, ellos solían mamar.

Comida dispusieron ante ellos.

Se atragantaron boquearon y abrieron los ojos.

Nada les enseño a comer; a apurar bebida fuerte no le habían mostrado.

7 generaciones pasaron, hasta que su civilización ascendió.

7 generaciones pasaron, hasta que él primer elegido nació.

7 generaciones pasaron, hasta que su superior encontró.

En aquel día, en un tiempo antes del espacio, y en un espacio antes del tiempo, en los reinos de los primeros seres en la existencia, se conocieron.

Izanagi-no-Mikoto dejo de existir y fue bautizado con el nombre de Izanagi-no-Okami.

Al derrocar a su igual, desato todo lo que estaba siendo esperado, al sellar a su _**^÷=? !¥**_ Yamata, toda la historia que planeo empezó.

— **Hijo de hijo mío** — su voz resonó en toda la existencia, pero nadie jamás le escucho— **. Él día de tu nacimiento… incluso las más grandes entidades cósmicas murmuraron tu nombre…**

El comienzo del nacimiento de la ultima cosa que necesitaba para que todas las piezas encajaran en su lugar.

— **Okami no Naruto, hijo del dios entre dioses… Tu cabeza es mía.**

….

—¡Ahh!— grito Naruto despertándose agitado, con el cuerpo sudado y una mirada alarmada.

Inhalo y exhalo, con el cabello pegado a la cara por el sudor, la respiración irregular y el corazón palpitando sin control.

Se acostó, tratando de calmarse, antes de sentir como tocaba algo con la cabeza.

Miro a su lado, viendo a la dormida Orochi con una sonrisa satisfecha… muy hermosa—Hum— sonrió Naruto viéndola con amor y cariño.

—¿Hola? ¿Estas allí compañero? Esta realmente sucio aquí— decía Avalon debajo de la cama.

—Jejeje— rio Naruto levemente, divertido ante las exclamaciones de su compañero.

* * *

 **Bosques de Kusagakure no Sato**

* * *

En las profanidades del país de la hierba, Borrogas se encontraba caminando por los alrededores de la aldea, dando pasos lentos y que no hacían el más mínimo ruido, viendo aquella aldea como un pueblo fantasma.

Se sentó en un edificio en las alturas, y se acostó en el mismo, viendo el estrellado cielo creado por la raza que eran los enemigos definitivos de los suyos.

— **Amatsumara… peleaste por este mundo y sus habitantes… pero si vieras en lo que se han convertido estoy seguro que cambiarias de parecer.**

Suspiro mientras su mente se perdía en los recuerdos de su pasado.

— _Así que al final me los quitaste… a mi a los otros— dijo Amatsumara, apoyado contra la pared, sujetándose la cara, o mejor dicho, los ojos._

 _Podíamos verlo, apenas abrió los ojos mostro dos cuencas vacías y sangrantes, y se encontraba temblando por la perdida de sus ojos._

 _Mi hermano mayor,_ _ **Vepar**_ _, fue el primero en hablar—_ _ **¿Le habéis matado?**_ _— cuestiono, y todos quisimos que nos dijera que si, que había sido capaz de asesinar al ser que terriblemente era nuestro Padre._

— _No… no tenía el poder… logre quitarle la Omnipresencia antes de que me quitara el Noryokugan. Ahora el existe solo en aquel lugar donde lo selle. Pero he perdido mis ojos— menciono mientras mi hermano menor,_ _ **Furfur,**_ _le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie._

— _ **¿Pero puedes hacerte unos nuevos con tu habilidad, verdad? ¡Rápido, hazte unos nuevos!**_ _— le roge, pero nuestro camarada tenia otros planes, negando levemente, me respondió._

— _No, esos ojos han causado más problemas de los que se pueden resolver. Le arranco los ojos a todos los_ _ **Chakravartin**_ _que existen por el momento, pero solo esta usando los ojos de Hiruko y Awashima. No se que hizo con los ojos del resto, pero para no ponérselos el mismo estoy seguro que debe de tener sus motivos._

— _ **Pe-pero Amatsumara, reconsidéralo. Izanami-sama aun esta débil por ayudar con el sellado, necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude, no podemos hacerlo solos encerrados en el Yomi.**_

— _No… esos ojos han causado suficiente caos y muerte, le enviare Avalon a Izanami, cuando llegue el momento, le indique que le borrara la mayoría de sus recuerdos, y le enviara al mundo humano, allí, Izanagi se encargara de dárselo al quinto Chakravartin, él recién ha nacido en Konohagakure._

— _ **Déjame ayudarte**_ _— y finalmente, el hermano mayor de los 3,_ _ **Marax**_ _, agarro entre sus enormes garras a Amatsumara, con una inusitada delicadeza—_ _ **. Al menos, déjame llevarte, solo dime a donde iras.**_

Y en aquella noche oscura, donde ningún habitante lo pudo ver, estaba un demonio que pudo llorar.

* * *

 **Hospital de Konoha**

 **Al mismo tiempo**

* * *

Menma miraba el techo del hospital con una mirada nada agradable, oscurecida por el odio en sus ojos.

A su alrededor se encontraban todos los que pelearon contra Naruto, algunos más heridos que otros, incluso Tsunade estaba siendo atendida, pues habían analizado que tenía una mínima **cavitación** en los intestinos.

Él y su familia no estaban mejor, pues el por lo menos tenia los huesos de brazos dislocados, una pierna fracturada y un par de costillas rotas.

—…Maldita sea… maldito dobe— murmuro Menma levantándose, mientras una capa de Chakra rojizo lo cubría, sanándolo más rápido.

Lentamente se paro, ignorando el hecho de que alerto a todos los doctores y a sus compañeros.

—¡Menma!— exclamo Minato, tratando de levantarse, con el tabique roto y media cara llena de vendas.

El mencionado se detuvo y se giro a ver a su padre con una mirada enojada—. **¿¡Qué quieres!?** — le cuestiono con voz rabiosa.

El Hokage rubio se sobrecogió levemente ante aquel tono de voz, pero agitando cualquier idea de su mente, hablo—¿¡A donde crees que vas!? Aun estas heri…— Minato volvió a callarse al ver el burbujeante Chakra rojo rodear a su hijo, que le miraba furibundo, ya sanado completamente.

Menma parecía apunto de estallar de la furia, mantenía las manos y dientes tan apretados que sus encías sangraban levemente ante la furia— **. Voy a entrenar, ese maldito perdedor va a pagar.**

 _¿Perdedor?_ Se cuestiono Minato al oír hablar así a Menma, antes de temblar al ver como se giraba a verle completamente.

Si bien había podido contener levemente al nueve colas hace años, actualmente se encontraba demasiado herido para siquiera dar pelea.

 **PUM**

— **Mejor descansa,** _ **padre.**_ **Te tienes que poner mejor** — declaro Menma con su puño en el estomago de Minato, golpeando justo donde Naruto golpeo antes, encorvándolo por el dolor.

Lo único que pudo ver el Ojiazul antes de caer inconsciente fue la malvada sonrisa de Menma, que casi parecía peor que la del mismísimo Kyuubi.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

 **Al día siguiente**

* * *

Naruto se despertó con una falta de peso a su lado, esperando ver a Orochi a su lado, supuso que ella había regresado a su espacio mental.

Parándose, se dio cuenta de su propia desnudes. Encogiéndose de hombros, agarro sus pantalones en el suelo, junto a su ropa interior, poniéndoselas con desgano el pelirrojo de mechas negras fue hacía el cuarto de baño.

Encendiendo la llave del lavabo, puso su cabeza debajo, mojándose el pelo, cabeza, cara, espalda y pecho, su temperatura corporal tan elevada que el agua se evaporaba al tocar su piel.

Suspirando largamente, el pelirrojo se miro en el espejo, notando como empezaba a crecerle un poco la barba y el bigote.

Encogiéndose de hombros, se apunto a si mismo con dos dedos, y usando su electrokinesis, se afeito rápidamente, la barba no era lo suyo.

Aseándose otro poco, salió del cuarto y se puso su camisa y botas para luego ir a la cocina.

—Mmm, apenas tengo para una semana— declaro al ver comida suficiente como para 10 ejércitos en el frigorífico.

Agarrando "un poco" de todo, comenzó a comer sin miramientos, tragándolo todo sin importarle en lo más mínimo si estaba crudo o no, una de las desventajas de… bueno, poder ir a una velocidad tan rápida que dejaba en ridículo la velocidad de la velocidad de la luz, era que su metabolismo estaba increíblemente acelerado, su corazón latía unas 805,901 más rápido que el de un colibrí, y ni hablar de su sistema digestivo, ya que a pesar de que la energía cósmica ayudase como un sustento, necesitaba comer millones de millones de calorías casi diariamente.

Terminando de comer, se limpio la comida de la cara, soltando un leve eructo, quedo satisfecho.

El pelirrojo en un instante uso su **Movimiento Cuántico** para salir del apartamento… antes de regresar segundos después a su cuarto y levantar la cama para sacar a un dormido Avalon de allí.

Teletransportándose, termino en el techo de la torre Hokage, mirando la aldea a la que espero años para volver, y que en esos momentos, le seria increíblemente fácil destruir.

 _Pero no es el momento._ Pensó mientras saltaba de la torre y se teletransportaba de nuevo, estando ahora a varios kilómetros en el aire.

Esa habilidad de teletransportación era increíblemente útil, pero ahora mismo iba a probar otra técnica de las que su hermana Tsukuyomi le había mostrado en aquel pergamino… o en dicho caso, varias técnicas.

 _Primero que nada, probemos el más simple,_ _ **Bisshamonten (1*).**_ Pensó el pelirrojo mientras un tumulto de energía dorada se conglomeraba detrás suyo.

El suelo parecía estar cada vez más cerca mientras la energía terminaba de tomar forma.

Naruto apoyo los pies en un superficie dorada y dura antes de impulsarse de un salto de nuevo al cielo, con el ser dorado siguiéndolo.

 **(Busquen The World de Jojos Bizarre Adventure para saber como se ve)**

—Con que… tu eres mi Bisshamonten, ¿he?— pregunto el Ojimorado.

—¡Muda!— exclamo el ser dorado y musculoso chocando sus nudillos.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?— le cuestiono el pelirrojo, recibiendo una serie de "Muda's" segundos después—. ¿ **The… World**?— dijo con algo de dificultad al no ser muy bueno en ingles—. Como nadie en mi mundo habla ingles, te diré como te dirían en japonés— el ser dorado inclino su cabeza a un lado, no sabiendo como se decía.

—¿Muda?— le cuestiono confuso.

—Oh, cierto, tienes 40 segundos vivo. Bueno, se dice… ¡Za Warudo!— exclamo alzando los brazos a los lados.

—…— tanto Avalon como The World miraron confusos al pelirrojo, sin decir nada.

—Perdón por eso, no se porque se sintió como si debiera gritarlo— declaro el pelirrojo con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Aclarándose la garganta, saco de nuevo el pergamino, viendo las siguientes tres técnicas que iba a usar.

Activando su Noryokugan, sus ojos titilaron un par de veces antes de que su mano derecha saliese una esfera blanca que comenzó a crecer y a elevarse en el aire.

— **Tengai Kukyo.**

El control del tiempo de la Rama Dimensional podía ser manipulado y manifestado físicamente atreves de esferas parecidas a las Gudōdamas, y en el caso de lo que planeaba hacer, tan grandes como la enorme Gudōdama de Kaguya.

— **Tengai Jumo.**

De su mano izquierda salió una esfera negra, la capacidad para manipular la tela del espacio, igualmente manifestada en una esfera enorme capaz de controlar el espacio independientemente del espacio-tiempo.

— **Tengai Nami** — susurro el Okami juntando sus manos y generando que las dos esferas se juntasen entre si, formando una esfera mitad blanca y mitad negra.

Un flujo de energía comenzó a salir de aquella esfera mientras Naruto era absorbido como si de un agujero negro se tratase.

En menos de un segundo, fue absorbido y la esfera desapareció.

* * *

 **En ¿?**

 **¿? : ¿?**

* * *

Naruto apareció en un lugar oscuro junto con la esfera, The World y Avalon, los 4 flotando en aquel espacio mientras el pelirrojo se concentraba.

— **Que se haga la luz** — susurro dramáticamente el pelirrojo mientras alzaba los brazos a los lados, y la esfera de dos colores se dividió en 9 esferas iguales.

Las esferas comenzaron a estallar rápidamente generando enormes explosiones en todo el lugar, mientras formaban enormes esferas que el Okami parecía controlar, pues a cada momento se separaban perfectamente para no tocarse entre si.

El pelirrojo miro una a una las esferas, en las que aparecían distintos escenarios.

Esas eran sus dimensiones.

* * *

 **La Dimensión Principal**.

* * *

Al ser la dimensión principal, iba a ser espacio de meditación e iluminación preferido a su alcance.

Es un lugar de tranquilidad y unidad con el universo en sí, ya que el tiempo y el espacio son uno, pero dos. El tiempo todavía persiste, aunque se puede manipular por capricho. El espacio es infinito en el sentido de que uno podría obtener uno fácilmente si no fuera por las innumerables esferas similares a espejos que residen en este lugar, junto con los arcos que se extienden sin fin a través del cielo surrealista.

* * *

 **Dimensión Nocturna**

* * *

Un interminable desierto de arena con un cielo de interminable noche vigilado por una luna llena que ocasionalmente pasa a una luna creciente en cualquier momento. De vez en cuando, se podía ver un árbol solitario y perdido en el paisaje.

* * *

 **Dimensión Infernal**

* * *

Una dimensión con innumerables columnas de piedra del tamaño de montañas que producen lava sin fin mientras el cielo está cubierto por nubes que producen horrendas tormentas eléctricas. Fluyendo intrincadamente a través de la dimensión y alrededor de las construcciones había ríos titánicos de lava. Ocasionalmente, se podía ver enormes erupciones volcánicas, aunque debido a que ocurrían en un momento dado, no querrías encontrarte cerca de uno cuando ocurra.

* * *

 **Dimensión Ácida**

* * *

Una dimensión con cumbres montañosas extraordinariamente altas rodeadas por una capa de nubes supergruesas. Las montañas producían una sustancia amarilla altamente ácida que erosionaba la carne, el hueso y la mayoría de los metales al contacto. Un lugar muy peligroso en el que estar si uno no tiene cuidado. Los niveles de oxígeno en esa dimensión eran mucho más bajos que lo normal, por lo tanto, se debía tener más precaución en cuánto tiempo se pasa aquí, o se arriesgan a una leve asfixia o incluso a la muerte.

* * *

 **Dimensión de la conurbación**

* * *

Una dimensión que consiste en una cantidad interminable de edificios combinados y ciudades con construcciones azules en forma de cuadrícula que los atraviesan. Estos edificios se extienden un número desconocido de millas desde la superficie invisible hacia el cielo, lo que significa que si un Shinobi no capaz de volar cayera de uno de estos edificios, caería tres veces la velocidad terminal de la Tierra.

* * *

 **Dimensión del hielo**

* * *

Una dimensión con varios planetas con múltiples lunas visibles en el cielo frío pero magnífico. La dimensión está rodeada de paisajes helados, con lagos de agua helados e incluso helados. Algunos lagos tienen helio líquido que fluye constantemente de ellos debido a que no tiene viscosidad, apareciendo como una cascada invertida. La temperatura varía en esta dimensión desde -30 ° F (-1.11111 ° C) hasta -459.67 ° F (-275.15 ° C) y la muerte es inminente si no se produce una fuente de calor suficiente en un período de tiempo razonable.

* * *

 **Dimensión galáctica**

* * *

Una dimensión estacionada en un gran planeta dentro de otra ubicación dentro del multiverso conocido. En el resplandeciente cielo nocturno, pero muy cerca del planeta, hay otro planeta grande que posee anillos ligeramente cruzados, con su propio satélite personal. La gravedad de ella es una décima parte de lo que es en la Tierra, que posee un entorno de baja gravedad.

* * *

 **Dimensión Cósmica**

* * *

Una dimensión única creada por él que en realidad materializó la Energía Cósmica mientras aún conserva sus propiedades originales. Poseyendo innumerables orbes de esta energía, radiando hacia el cielo, esta dimensión está envuelta en misterio y aventura.

* * *

 **Dimensión fractal**

* * *

Una dimensión compuesta por un número infinito de formas intrincadas y una estructura tipo domo compuesta de fractales. Rodeado de niebla, uno puede perderse fácilmente en este lugar. Si no se tiene cuidado, un paso puede hacer que uno caiga en una espiral interminable para no volver nunca más.

El pelirrojo vio una a una sus creaciones, en menos de 15 minutos hizo lo que a los Dioses les falto millones de eones para hacer.

Entrando en la primera dimensión, el Okami lo primero que vio fueron unas enormes esferas purpuras alrededor, y Naruto no tardo en dejarse caer en el suelo.

Tomando de nuevo el pergamino, lo abrió, y suspiro al ver una enorme cantidad de técnicas que aprender.

—Este va a ser una larga vida— susurro para si mismo el pelirrojo antes de comenzar a leer una a una las técnicas.

* * *

 **Konoha. Bosque de la muerte**

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

* * *

Menma se encontraba entrenando en el bosque de la muerte, teniendo una pelea contra algunas de las criaturas de allí, y no solo contra uno, sino contra varios

Un enorme tigre de al menos 6 metros de alto y 3 de ancho, una araña de 8 patas de 4 metros, osos de 8 metros, incluso serpientes y demás animales salvajes en una versión mucho más enorme de su especie.

Gruñendo, el rubio fue atrapado entre las mandíbulas del tigre, y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, evitaba que el animal cerrase su hocico para devorarlo.

En un segundo, todo se sacudió cuando el oso le dio directamente en la cara al tigre con una de sus caras.

Abriendo sus ojos, el rubio salto antes de quedar atrapado, pero para su mala suerte, una de las serpientes ya estaba detrás de él.

El Namikaze de ojos morados apenas tuvo tiempo hacer un par de sellos de mano antes de que la serpiente cerniese sus colmillos encima suyo.

— **¡Futon: Shinku Renpa!** — exclamo mientras una onda de aire rompía los dientes del reptil.

La serpiente cayo al suelo junto con Menma, que tenía ya activa la capa de Chakra de una cola del Kyuubi cuando las patas de una de las arañas trataron de apuñalarlo.

Usando su cola de Chakra, atrapo las demás patas de arañas o las alejo de su camino.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver una enorme sombra encima suyo, al ver la enorme pata del oso que ataco antes al tigre sus instintos se dispararon, trato de soltar las patas de la araña enfrente suyo cuando la garra ya estaba a escasos dos metros suyos.

Antes de que algo pasase, un rayo azul destello en el bosque y lo golpeo en el pecho, no hiriéndolo de gravedad, pero si golpeándolo, aturdiéndolo y quitándolo del lugar donde el oso solo aplasto a las arañas—¡Bluagh!— Menma soltó un enorme escupitajo de sangre al chocar contra un árbol, mientras trataba de reorientarse.

Pudo ver un borrón aparecer en medio del lugar, y escucho unas palabras que por su aturdimiento no entendió.

—Oigan, comerse a esa alimaña no les ira bien— les dijo Naruto parado en la cabeza del enorme tigre.

Los animales gruñeron, sisearon y rugieron, respectivamente.

—Oh, ¿con que eso paso? Bueno, ¿Quiénes están heridos?— entre más sonidos de animales, Naruto miro a los pocos animales que Menma había logrado matar y herir.

Apuntándoles a ellos con una mano, las llamas doradas sanadoras de su hermana mayor Amaterasu, salieron de ella y cubrieron a los animales heridos.

En segundos, incluso las arañas aplastadas comenzaron a regenerarse y a regresar de la vida incluso.

—Listo, yo me encargo de todo lo demás, él no los vendrá a molestar más, yo me encargare de ello, y si se pasa de listo, atáquenlo juntos— les aconsejo mientras también sanaba la herida en la cara del tigre.

Naruto salto de la cabeza del tigre, y camino hacía el ya menos aturdido Menma.

—Miren lo que encontré, es una banana rancia con patas— declaro divertido el pelirrojo viendo con burla y desprecio a Menma.

Este, ya no tan aturdido, pudo ver al pelirrojo enfrente suyo, mirándole como quien aplasta un hormiga con el talón.

Sus ojos se abrieron mientras apretaba los dientes y puños—¡Tu!— exclamo enojado.

—¡Yo!— respondió Naruto alzando las manos con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿¡Qué carajos haces aquí!?— le bramo Menma tratando de pararse para atacar al Ojiazul, pero apenas se apoyo en sus pies tenía una falcata de color blanca apuntándole entre los ojos.

—Trata de no moverte mucho, ese ataque no era para matar, pero si te dejara un poco mal el sistema nervioso— Menma tenía una gota de sudor bajándole por la frente, ni siquiera había sido capaz de ver que había hecho—. Oí que Minato nos esta buscando a ambos, y me mando a buscarte— le dijo Naruto desmaterializando el arma y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

El aura entre los dos hermanos estaba increíblemente tensa, más Naruto que nada, y no apartaban la mirada de los ojos del otro.

—Tch— soltó Menma mirando a otro lado, levemente intimidado.

Naruto le miro fijamente, antes de soltar un "Hmph" despreciativo y extenderle la mano al Namikaze.

Este le miro con desconfianza antes de oírle responder—Usare la técnica que hice para teletransportarnos de Konoha a Nami— especifico mientras el rubio fruncía las cejas, esa técnica… le podía ser de enorme utilidad… pero dudaba que Naruto se la entregase, y su orgullo estaba demasiado roto como para considerar pedírsela o incluso que se la enseñase.

 _Tal vez viéndola pueda replicarla._ Pensó Menma mientras le daba la mano a Naruto.

Este, usando el movimiento cuántico, desapareció junto con Menma del lugar.

* * *

 **Torre Hokage**

* * *

 **Oficina de Minato**

* * *

Naruto y Menma aparecieron en menos de un segundo en la oficina del Hokage rubio, que apenas tuvo tiempo de alzar la mirada para cuando miro como Menma se inclinaba contra él suelo y se ponía una mano en la boca, apunto de vomitar.

—¿Nos buscabas, Namikaze?— cuestiono Naruto cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con indiferencia.

Minato no pudo negar la puñalada en el corazón que sintió cuando Naruto le llamo de esa forma, pero tragándose el nudo en la garganta, miro fijamente a su hijo pelirrojo.

Este alzo una ceja al ver como de un cajón, Minato sacaba un protector de frente con el símbolo de la hoja en ella y la tela negra.

Lanzándoselo al Ojiazul, Minato vio como lo examinaba con total extrañeza—¿Qué es esto?— cuestiono confuso.

—Es… tu Hitai-ate, ahora eres un ninja de la hoja— Naruto se trago el bufido despectivo que iba a soltar, y miro fijamente el arma con una mirada que demostraba lo irrisible que le resultaba todo.

—¿Cuál es mi rango?— lo suponía ya, pero no dijo nada.

—Bueno, comenzaras como Gennin, pero puedes hacer varias misiones y hacer los exámenes Chunnin para…— el Ojimorado soltó una leve carcajada despectiva al oír a Minato.

 _Esto ya lo veía venir._ Pensó el pelirrojo de mechas negras.

Había derrotado a los Gennin, Chunnin y Jounin más fuertes, sin contar también que noqueo al Hokage, su esposa y a una Sannin.

Él ponerlo como un Gennin lo dejaba en una situación de poca libertad, y a la vez increíblemente estúpida.

No buscaban su lealtad, buscaban su poder, mantenerlo atado como un perro con su correa.

Atándose la banda a la frente con una sonrisa que haría sentir orgullo a Madara Uchiha, Naruto miro a Minato con una mirada tan emocionada que casi parecía demencial.

—Acepto, pero con la condición de que no tenga que hacer esas ridículas niñerías de misiones clase D— le espeto el Okami al rubio que le miro fijamente unos segundos, con una seriedad inmutable antes de suspirar.

—Bien— declaro con un suspiro a regañadientes.

—¡Eso no es justo! ¡Nosotros hemos estado haciendo esas idioteces por meses!— exclamo Menma antes de volver a llevarse las manos a la boca para evitar vomitar.

—Pero…. con mi propia condición— tanto Naruto como Menma pusieron una enorme atención a las siguientes palabras—. Tu equipo será…

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al escucharlo—Puuuu….

* * *

 **Con Izanagi**

* * *

Este se encontraba jugando al ajedrez con un albino de mechas rojas, el Noryokugan en ambos ojos, mide 1.90 y vestía un smoking negro con la camisa blanca y corbata negra, tenía las mangas arremangadas y lleva zapatos de vestir negros

Su nombre… era **Ya.**

Ya… era lo más parecido que tenía a un hermano menor. Unos 2 millones de años después del nacimiento del primer universo, una entidad comenzó a nacer en aquella destrucción para darle orden a esa destrucción.

Los primeros millones de años era un ser no corpóreo, la conciencia del universo en si.

Cuando se conocieron, el todavía estaba encerrado, y de hecho, el le ayudo a liberarse hace tantos eones.

Era otro ser como él, con las 3 cosas que hacían a un Verdadero Dios, Omnisciente, Omnipresente y Omnipotente… aunque mantenían "apagadas" esas cualidades.

Enserio, saberlo todo, estar en todos lados y hacerlo todo estaba sobrevalorado.

Y en ese momento, los dos seres más poderosos de todos… jugaban ajedrez. En una dimensión separada del tiempo y del espacio, donde ningún mortal podría acceder—Oye, Aniki. ¿Cómo crees que le ira a tu hijo?— le pregunto Ya moviendo su peón dos espacios.

—3… 2… 1…— declaro el Dios que dio nacimiento a toda la creación.

—¡TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!— exclamo una voz proveniente de todos lados.

—¿Qué es eso?— pregunto Ya mientras varias pantallas aparecían a su alrededor, en las que se podía ver como en una enorme cantidad de universos se oía el grito.

—Mi hijo acaba de enterar de a que equipo tiene que ir

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

* * *

—Minato, acepte toda tu mierda por una jodida década entera, sufrí como nadie más por tu culpa y tus decisiones, puedo aceptar eso, puedo VIVIR con eso. Pero… ¿¡esto!?— exclamo un embravecido Okami, mientras detrás suyo estaba su nuevo equipo.

Menma, Mito, Sasuke y Kakashi se mantenían al margen, callados.

Si, ellos eran su equipo.

Naruto agarraba del cuello a Minato, estrangulándolo mientras lo zarandeaba con fuerza—Na…ru…to… entiende…lo— dijo entrecortadamente el rubio.

El pelirrojo tampoco estaba mejor, Kushina le jalaba del cuello con una cadena de Chakra, queriendo que soltase a su esposo, pero con lo enorme y musculoso que era Naruto en general, hasta su cuello era difícil de apretar en general, y con lo poco que lograba apretar, el Ojiazul lo hacía el triple con Minato.

 _¿Nos odia tanto para que no quiera estar cerca de nosotros?_ Pensó Mito con culpa, viendo como su hermano y su padre estaban tomando un nada sano tono morado, pero en Naruto apenas y se notaba por el enrojecimiento en su cara de la pura cólera.

—¡Muda!— exclamo The World saliendo de la espalda de Naruto y dándole un potente golpe a la cadena en el cuello de su creador, destrozándola en segundos.

El Bisshamonten salió completamente mientras estaba apunto de golpear a Minato, dispuesto a aplastar su cabeza antes de que tanto él como su usuario alzaran la mirada.

—Hola Abigail— dijo Naruto, saludando a la niña que le había dado aquellos regalos de parte de su padre, solo para segundos después continuar en lo que estaba.

Algo curioso es que nadie notaba en lo absoluto a The World, pues no era tan raro realmente, solo un usuario de Bisshamonten podía ver a uno.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?— pregunto la niña inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

—Cambiándome de equipo— respondió el hijo de Izanagi con calma.

—¿Por qué?— le cuestiono ella.

—No nos llevamos bien.

—¿Por qué?

—Toda mi vida con ellos, actuaron como un montón de cretinos.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo se.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Ahora lo estas haciendo para molestarme!— exclamo Naruto mientras bajaba su puño, golpeando a un lado de la cabeza de Minato.

—…Tal vez— dijo la niña de cabello rubio fingiendo inocencia.

—¿Por qué estas aquí?— le cuestiono el Okami.

—Oí que gritabas y quería hablar contigo de que no te informe como funcionan ciertas cosas que te di— respondió la Foraigner.

—…Ve a afuera, voy a ir en un momento— le dijo el Ojiazul, suspirando estresado.

La pequeña asintió antes de desaparecer en una especie de portal del que Naruto juraría estaban una multitud de monstruos que harían enloquecer a un humano con solo verlos.

Algo preocupado de que una niña fuera sola allí, el mechinegro se giro a ver al hombre que se hacía llamar su padre—Un equipo de 4 Gennins no es algo normal, según tengo entendido— le respondió Naruto parándose y viendo a Minato en el suelo.

—El concejo lo pensó también, yo mismo lo pensé. No quedaba ningún equipo o Gennin disponibles, y no podíamos quitar a un miembro del equipo sin afectar toda la estructura del equipo.

—Eso se resolvería con que me dejaran en un equipo yo solo, o… no se ¿Al menos ser un puto Chunin?— le dijo Naruto con desdén.

El Hokage y su esposa tragaron levemente, nerviosos.

Kushina, tratando de calmarlo, le dio un abrazo por la espalda—Míralo por el lado bueno Sochi, también acordaron que para que el equipo tuviera más estabilidad, podían tener otro Jounin Sensei. ¡Y esa soy yo!— exclamo la pelirroja feliz abrazando más al Okami.

Este inhalo largamente, sintiendo como el aire que inundaba sus pulmones y lo calmaba antes de exhalarlo—Kushina, quítame tus manos de encima antes de que te haga una colonoscopia con ellas **(*2)** — respondió con calma el pelirrojo, mirando al frente con una mirada helada.

Kushina no iba a mentir, el tono usado por Naruto, y su sinceridad… la asustaron.

Ni ella misma se dio cuenta cuando retiro sus manos de la espalda del mechinegro, pues lo hizo más por instinto que nada.

Suspirando por enésima vez para calmarse, el Okami miro su reflejo en una ventana, sintiendo asco de si mismo al ver su frente con esa bandana, más aun, aquel símbolo.

—¿Cuándo será nuestra próxima misión?— pregunto Naruto con desgano.

Con algo de sorpresa, Minato agito su cabeza antes de responder—Dos semanas para prepararse. 5 días mínimo.

—Hmph— soltó Naruto antes de girarse e ir a la puerta, pasando por el lado del equipo 7, justo al lado de Mito.

La pelirroja, pudo ver como por un momento, Naruto se giraba a verlos.

Sus ojos titilaron por un solo segundo en un aura rosácea violeta al verla específicamente a ella, y se detuvo, enfrente de ella.

El pelirrojo se quedo unos segundos viéndola fijamente, poniéndola nerviosa y aun más a los demás por alguna reacción violenta.

Naruto bufo levemente antes de volver a mirar al frente, y diciendo unas palabras que nadie se espero.

—Están tratando de llegar a mi, o al menos tratar que nos llevemos bien, pero todo esto es culpa de ustedes— miro fijamente a Kushina y Minato—. Los amaba, a todos ustedes, estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida sin dudar por mi "familia", para demostrar que no era un estorbo, para ganar su aprobación— nuevamente miro a Menma y a Mito—. Ustedes rompieron todo eso cuando solo era un niño, y ahora están pagando las consecuencias, queriendo recuperar algo que nunca les importo, solo porque ahora "ven su error"

Los ojos de Naruto destellaron en un color verde antes de declarar.

 **》** **No fui nunca parte de su familia, ahora, ustedes no serán parte de la mía.** _ **Ninguno**_ **de ustedes.**

Fueron las palabras del pelirrojo antes de salir y azotar la puerta, dejando un doloroso silencio en la habitación.

Bajando las escaleras del lugar, Naruto se encontró nuevamente con Abigail, quien jugaba con su oso de peluche sin ninguna molestia.

—¿Y bien?— le pregunto el mechinegro viéndola fijamente.

—¿Aun tienes el brazalete que te di?— pregunto ella mientras Naruto mostraba que estaba en su muñeca.

—Trate por horas de ver como funcionaba, hasta considere tirarlo— le declaro el Okami mostrándole el brazalete dorado y azul.

—Resulta que no es tanto un brazalete— dijo ella quitándole el objeto de la muñeca, girándolo un poco y estampándolo en el pecho de Naruto, del que salieron 4 trozos de metal que se aferraron al pecho del mechinegro sin causarle dolor—. Es una insignia— termino la Ojiazul.

—¿Y que hace?— pregunto Naruto picando el centro con un dedo.

—¿Has visto Ben 10?

—No.

—¿Power Rangers?

—No.

—¿Boltron?

—No.

—¿Zatchbell?

—Nah.

—¿Kamen Rider?

—Nop.

—…¿Metal Hero?

—¡Oh, ese si!— Abigail negó con la cabeza, entre divertida y frustrada.

Naruto rio levemente antes de mirar el aparato en su pecho, justo encima del regalo de su hermana mayor—¿Qué se supone que hace?

—Ya-san me dijo que no puedes usar el Henge, así que él pensó en darte eso, a toda persona que hayas derrotado, te puedes transformar en dicha persona o ser por un total de 20 minutos. Incluso puedes ganar sus habilidades, pero si son más

—¿Y como lo hago?

—Concéntrate en una persona que conozcas, el aparato hará el resto. Aunque si tu enemigo tiene alguna habilidad única o es más fuerte que ti, sus capacidades se degradaran hasta estar a tu nivel.

Naruto se concentro en uno de sus más nuevos enemigos, y el aparato en su pecho destello en azul un segundo antes de comenzar a cambiar.

Sus manos se unieron en 3 garras de color negro, su piel se torno roja con tatuajes y cicatrices negras, su cabello era negro, largo y alborotado, sus piernas pasaron a ser pesuñas con pelaje café, su pecho tenía un símbolo de Omega tatuado en él, su cara paso a ser la de un caballo y sus ojos eran de un color morado fuerte.

— **Borrogas** — susurro Naruto transformado en el demonio que controlaba la gravedad.

En otro destello, estaba la viva figura de Eligos mientras Naruto abría y cerraba sus manos—Puedes cambiar entre formas en cualquier momento, pero gastan la energía del **Codex** , disminuyendo el tiempo en 5 minutos.

Naruto asintió antes de volver a su forma normal—Me puede ser útil— declaro mirando su pecho.

También recordó el regalo que le había dado su hermana mayor, y que servía para acumular cualquier tipo de Chakra y unirlo a si mismo.

Dos gemas en el circulo brillaban con fuerza, una roja y la otra de un tono amarillo arena.

 _Dos Chakras de dos Bijuus… solo me faltan los otros 7._

Naruto dejo de pensar mientras le extendía la mano a Abigail—¿Quieres ir a comer algo, Abi?— le cuestiono con una sonrisa.

La pequeña parpadeo confusa un par de veces antes de sonreír y flotar hasta estar encima de los hombros del Okami—¡Vámonos~!— exclamo ella, apuntando al horizonte, haciendo reír al pelirrojo.

* * *

 **En la noche**

* * *

—¿Segura que no quieres dormir en otro lado, Abi?— le cuestiono el pelirrojo a la rubia.

Ambos estaban acostados en la misma cama del pelirrojo, que era suficientemente grande para ambos, obviamente, tenían ropa puesta, pero la pequeña niña tenía una pijama amarilla con estampados de pulpos bebe.

Eso y que estaba acostada abrazando al pelirrojo como un peluche.

—¡Sip!— declaro ella frotando su cara contra el pecho del pelirrojo, como una almohada.

Naruto sabía que ella como Servant no necesitaba dormir, pero era en parte su culpa, después de invitarla a comer estuvieron hablando todo el día, y ya que no quería dejarla sola, la invito a dormir en su casa.

Vio como la niña de ojos azules cerraba sus parpados, y minutos después pudo oír unos suaves ronquidos.

Inhalo levemente, había tenido una gran cantidad de maestros a lo largo de su vida, una de sus maestros le había enseñado a respirar fluidamente, calmándose y manteniéndose tranquilo.

También le enseño según sus propias palabras "Golpear con la fuerza del sol" y que no se emocionara mucho ya que en 100 años dejaría de ser útil.

Ella le dijo que se llamaba, "La Onda" o "The Ripple"…O **Hamon** , le importaba poco como se dijese en esos momentos.

Activo su Noryokugan, y concentrándose, activo una de sus nuevas capacidades.

El principio de causa y efecto

 _Toda causa tiene su efecto; todo efecto tiene su causa; todo sucede de acuerdo a la ley; la suerte no es más que el nombre que se le da a la ley no reconocida; hay muchos planos de casualidad, pero nada escapa a la Ley_

Ese principio encierra la verdad de que todo efecto tiene su causa, y toda causa su efecto. Afirma que nada ocurre casualmente y que todo ocurre conforme a la Ley.

La suerte es una palabra vana, y si bien existen muchos planos de causas y efectos, dominando los superiores a los inferiores, aun así ninguno escapa totalmente a la Ley. Los hermetistas conocen los medios y los métodos por los cuales se pude ascender más allá del plano ordinario de causas y efectos, hasta cierto grado, y alcanzando mentalmente el plano superior se convierten en causas en vez de efectos. Las muchedumbres se dejan llevar, arrastradas por el medio ambiente que las envuelve o por los deseos y voluntades de los demás, si éstos son superiores a las de ellas. La herencia, las sugestiones y otras múltiples causas externas las empujan como autómatas en el gran escenario de la vida. Pero los Maestros, habiendo alcanzado el plano superior, dominan sus modalidades, sus caracteres, sus cualidades y poderes, así como el medio ambiente que los rodea, convirtiéndose de esta manera en dirigentes, en vez de ser los dirigidos.

Ayudan a las masas y a los individuos a divertirse en el juego de la vida, en vez de ser ellos los jugadores o los autómatas movidos por ajenas voluntades. Utilizan el principio, en vez de ser sus instrumentos. Los Maestros obedecen a la causalidad de los planos superiores en que se encuentran, pero prestan su colaboración para regular y regir en su propio plano. En lo dicho está condensado un valiosísimo conocimiento hermético: que el que sea capaz de leer entre líneas lo descubra, es nuestro deseo.

 **EL TODO**

«Más allá del Kosmos, del Tiempo, del Espacio, de todo cuanto se mueve y cambia, se encuentra la realidad Substancial, la Verdad Fundamental.»

«Sustancia» significa lo que yace oculto bajo toda manifestación externa, la realidad esencial, la cosa en sí misma.

«Substancial» significa actualmente existente, el elemento esencial, el ser real.

«Realidad» significa el estado del ser verdadero, real, eterno, permanente, fijo.

Más allá de toda apariencia externa o manifestación debe haber siempre una realidad substancial.

Esa es la ley.

El hombre al considerar y examinar el universo, del cual es una unidad, no ve otra cosa que un cambio continuo en la materia, en las fuerzas en los estados mentales.

Ve que nada es realmente, que todo se transforma y cambia.

Nada permanece: todo nace, crece, muere; tan pronto como una cosa ha adquirido su máximo desarrollo empieza a declinar; la ley del ritmo está en constante operación; no hay realidades, nada firme, nada duradero, fijo o substancial, nada permanente, todo es cambio.

Todas las cosas surgen y evolucionan de otras cosas. Hay una acción continua que es seguida siempre de su reacción correspondiente; todo fluye y refluye, todo se construye y derrumba, todo es creación y destrucción, vida y muerte. Y si el hombre que tal examen hace y tales cosas ve fuera un pensador, comprendería que todas esas cosas en perpetuo cambio no pueden ser sino simples apariencias externas o manifestaciones de algún poder que se oculta tras ellas, de alguna realidad substancial encerrada en las mismas.

Todos los pensadores, de cualquier país o época, se han visto obligados a afirmar la existencia de esta realidad substancial. Todas las filosofías, cualquiera que haya sido su nombre, se han basado en esta idea. Los hombres han dado a esta realidad substancial muchos nombres: algunos la han denominado «Dios», otros «Divinidad Infinita» y «Eterna Energía», «Materia», etc., pero todos han reconocido su existencia. Es evidente por sí misma. No necesita argumentos.

Naruto nuevamente su inhalo con fuerza, oliendo el cabello de Abigail e inconscientemente abrazándola más cerca de él.

Para ser prácticamente una replica genética de un Dios Omnipotente…Naruto era débil, muy débil.

Es decir, le gano a Borrogas y a Susano'o más que nada por su enorme uso de armas con grandes habilidades que por su propio poder.

Eso… le dolía levemente en el orgullo.

Desde que era hijo de Izanagi, siempre soñó con volverse tan fuerte como su padre.

Prácticamente podía oír a uno de sus viejos maestros diciéndole: "Es inútil. No deberías hacer tal cosa." Le había dicho a ese anciano que su meta era estar en la cima del mundo… Es algo a lo cual estaba destinado.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, puede que sea cierto, eso creía… Al menos, es algo imposible de lograr para cualquiera, menos para él.

 _"The World"_ parece ser el tipo de Stand/Bisshamonten que quizás exista solamente para ese propósito.

Pero, no.

La felicidad no es algo que se gana por tener un cuerpo invencible, tener una gran riqueza, o quedarse en el pináculo de la humanidad.

Ninguna victoria o algo similar, se la daría.

Un verdadero vencedor es alguien que ha visto el "cielo" y que ha dejado todo su dolor atrás.

Su padre siempre se lo decía.

"Si haces esto iras al cielo"

"Si haces esto no iras al cielo"

"Cielo" era una alegoría, un estado, una forma de existencia por decirlo de alguna forma.

Una persona en equilibrio con su mente, cuerpo, alma y con el universo en si mismo.

 **Over Heaven**

 **Más allá del cielo**

No… incluso sin Omnisciencia, el sabía que era incapaz de "alcanzar el cielo" como su padre le decía.

Por qué su corazón estaba lleno con odio y rencor.

… Y la única forma de liberarse de es rencor, seria matándolos.

No los mataría con desesperación. Los mataría con un propósito.

Eso es el por qué tenía que pensar.

Tenía que pensar en una forma de matar a su antigua "familia"

Y aun así, dudaba alguna vez alcanzar el cielo.

Lo que aquello tenía que ver con la causa y efecto, y el todo, es que "alcanzar el cielo" le permitiría ser uno con el todo.

Pero aun así… no era del todo necesario para controlarlo.

Suspiro nuevamente, tratando de no despertar a Abigail… además del odio… tenía que dejar el miedo atrás. La emoción más antigua y más intensa de la humanidad es el miedo, y el más antiguo y más intenso de los miedos es el miedo a lo desconocido.

¿Quién soportaría tales cargas, gemir y sudar bajo una penosa vida, sino fuera porque el temor a ese algo después de la muerte —aquel territorio ignoto, del que ningún viajero jamás ha regresado— confunde la voluntad, y nos hace preferir llevar a cuestas toda clase de tormentos, antes que remontarnos hacia otros que nos son totalmente desconocidos?"

Todo ser viviente, y en especial los animales humanos y no humanos, entienden las señales físicas que su propio organismo les envía con relación a su supervivencia; y, hasta donde se sabe, toda forma de existencia, ya sea animal o vegetal, está dispuesta de alguna manera para proteger su propio existir y así prolongar su especie, en otras palabras para apartarse de la muerte tanto directa como indirectamente.

Al ser inmortal y tener la fuerza que ahora tenía, el miedo era algo tonto e insípido, así que en ese sentido… estaría un paso más cerca.

Nuevamente saco a The World, y recordó una canción de cuna que su padre a veces le cantaba.

Y mientras tarareaba la letra, uso un pequeño relámpago para tallar en su Bisshamonten las 14 partes de la canción.

"Escalera en Espiral"

"Escarabajo Rinoceronte"

"Pueblo Fantasma"

"Tarta de Higo"

"Escarabajo Rinoceronte"

"Vía Dolorosa"

"Escarabajo Rinoceronte"

"Singularidad"

"Giotto".

"Ángel".

"Hortensia".

"Escarabajo Rinoceronte"

"Singularidad"

"Emperador Secreto"

Para no olvidarlas, las tallaría en su "Protector Espiritual"

Aunque realmente no había razón alguna para preocuparse… honestamente no tenía miedo de olvidarlas. Es por eso que son contraseñas. Las palabras por sí mismas no tienen ningún significado importante. No son más que las letras de una canción de cuna que su padre le cantaba para dormirle cuando era un infante.

O quizás sean las palabras delirantes de la canción de cuna para alcanzar el cielo.

Y al mismo tiempo, son un réquiem.

 _ **The World Over Heaven Réquiem**_

Un gran nombre para un gran guerrero… pero que aun necesitaba ganarse.

Suspirando una ultima vez, vio el lugar oscuro a su alrededor, no tenía ninguna lámpara ni nada que alumbra el cuarto.

 _Hmmm._ Pensó Naruto mientras juntaba sus manos enfrente de su cara.

Iba a hacer lo que hace tanto tiempo los Kotoamatsukami hicieron con la energía de su padre… pero a menor escala… y solo para una lámpara.

Un brillo rojo y una pequeñísima explosión sucedió segundos después de que Naruto juntara sus manos y mantuviera activo su Noryokugan.

Con todas las cosas que su Noryokugan le permitía hacer, un control leve y sutil de la realidad era juego de niños.

Controlar el tiempo, controlar el espacio, las fuerzas fundamentales del universo, las leyes físicas, controlar la causa y el efecto, controlar la realidad, controlar la materia y energía.

Con el suficiente tiempo de entrenamiento, sería capaz de controlarlo todo.

Y mientras creaba un universo en miniatura para alumbrar su cuarto, no sabía las cosas que pasarían en el futuro.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

* * *

Naruto nuevamente se despertó, viendo la suave y tenue luz de el universo de bolsillo que había creado y que flotaba en el techo, una pequeña esfera de color negro con pequeñas galaxias brillando de diferentes colores en aquella esfera.

Nuevamente, estaba solo, sin nadie, no miro a Abigail ni a nadie en lo absoluto.

Se sentía extrañamente solo, no había visto o se había comunicado con Avalon ni a Orochi en dos días, y hablar con ellos se había vuelto una rutina molesta, pero una rutina a la que estaba acostumbrado de todas formas, y hablar era algo que de hecho necesitaba… no le gustaba estar solo.

 _Ahora estoy pensando como un deprimido._ Se dijo el pelirrojo antes de usar su control sobre el agua para crear un poco de agua helada encima de cuerpo y dejándola caer, evaporándola en segundos.

Últimamente su temperatura corporal estaba demasiado alta, pero no es como si realmente le importase.

Secando su ropa, en un instante ya había ido al cuarto de baño y se había cepillado los dientes, darse un pequeño baño y comer un "pequeño" bocado.

El pelirrojo ya había salido de su casa para que de un pequeño salto, se elevase unos cientos de metros del suelo, mirando a Konoha desde el cielo, calculo el lugar a donde planeaba ir.

Descendiendo rápidamente, una leve capa de fuego cubrió al Ojiazul mientras descendía, pero al estar a 30 metros del suelo, uso sus habilidades telequinéticas para detener su caída y ver el lugar al que había llegado.

 _ **Tienda de Armas Higurashi.**_ Leyó con burla, soltando un bufido despectivo, camino hacía allí, sin darse cuenta de que cerca estaban otras personas.

—Tuvieron un gran desempeño en la ultima misión, aunque no debieron gastar tanto sus armas— dijo una voz que hizo a Naruto chistar su lengua.

—Estuve cuidando a mi hermano, era de los menos heridos y aun así tiene contusiones de tercer grado— recordó cierta pelinegra Uchiha.

—Me sorprende que el hermano de Mito y Menma pudiera con todos ellos como si nada— declaro Yakumo Kurama.

—A mi me sorprende que golpee tan duro— declaro una pelirrosa recordando como o fue lanzada, o golpeada "con suavidad" por el Okami, ¡y aun así dolía bastante!

Naruto chisto nuevamente, tratando de no ser visto, pero con lo llamativo de su cabello, era difícil, pero gracias a que ellas hablaban mucho entre si, no se dieron demasiada cuenta de su presencia.

—Diez Kunai, diez Shuriken, 5 Fuma Shurikens, 2 Tantos, un Bõ, cuatro Tonfas, y 15 Senbons— dijo el padre de Tenten, leyendo la lista de armas sin mirar quien se las dio—. ¿Es todo?— cuestiono mientras Naruto asentía.

—Es todo— pero al hablar, algo pareció gatillarse en el dueño de la tienda.

—¡TU!— grito él tirando al suelo las armas.

—¡Yo!— respondió el Ojiazul ya agarrando las armas.

—¿¡Tu eres contra él que lucho mi pequeña Tenten!?— el Okami trato de no reírse por eso de pequeña Tenten, pero asintió, pensando que el hombre estaría enojado con él por golpear a su hija o algo por el estilo—. ¿Qué clase de Jutsu fue ese el que usaste para crear un arma de la nada?— le cuestiono el hombre.

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces—¿Disculpe?

—Ese Jutsu que usaste, creaste una espada de la nada, nunca escuche de un Jutsu como aquel— vocifero aquel hombre.

Naruto inhalo, levemente incomodo al sentir las miradas de todos sobre su persona, cerrando los ojos puso la mano al frente—Es lo que yo llamo, **Trace On.** También llamado **Gradation Air (Gradación del Aire)** más comúnmente conocida como **Proyección (** **投影** **, Touei)** , es una técnica que materializa objetos, de acuerdo a la imaginación del conjurador, a través del uso de Praaa… Chakra— Naruto se corrigió, pues estuvo apunto de decir Prana.

—¿Cómo funciona?— le cuestiono el dueño de la tienda de armas, atrayendo la atención de todo mundo, sobretodo a las del equipo 13 y su Sensei.

Naruto, entre incomodo y pensativo, pensó en una explicación que no tardo en llegar—La Gradación viene del hecho de que el objeto creado se desvanece lentamente después de haber sido creado, y del Aire es una alusión al hecho de que dicho objeto está hecho de "nada". El concepto detrás de esta técnica es bastante simple, para dar forma al Chakra en la composición de los materiales y el diseño de un objeto que está siendo imaginado por el que la usa. El objeto como tal no es duradero, ya que es reconocido por el mundo como un ilusión que no tiene cabida en el mundo natural, y que se borrará como una inconsistencia. Cuanto mejor sea la imagen en la imaginación del conjurador, más estable y más duradero será el objeto, y se puede mejorar aún más teniendo el conocimiento técnico de su construcción, tal como un plano con su estructura y los materiales de su construcción. La proyección se considera una técnica incompleta e inútil en su mayoría, mas que para las actividades inmediatas, como una herramienta o un objeto de sacrificio para ser utilizado en un ritual.

》En general, es más fácil y más práctico crear un objeto que no se desvanecerá con las técnicas apropiadas y materias primas. Eso lo resolví usando 9 pasos para mejorarlo.

—¿Y cuales son esos pasos?

—No me siento muy cómodo explicando la técnica en vía publica, tal vez en otro día en algún lugar menos publico señor…

—Miyamoto, Higurashi Miyamoto— declaro el corpulento hombre dándole la mano al pelirrojo.

Este, medio confuso, estrecho su mano y se dio la vuelta… solo para ver a la multitud viéndolo fijamente, antes de volver a sus asuntos.

Guardando todas y cada una de las armas en una Runa, se giro, sintiendo la mirada del equipo 13 encima suyo, pero trato de ignorarlas mientras salía de la tienda de armas.

Camino hasta que sintió y escucho a las 4 chicas vigilarlo, como a un animal que se estaba escapando.

Rodando los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no se podría ir justo como llego mientras ellas le siguieran vigilando.

—¿Se les perdió algo?— cuestiono dándose la vuelta para mirarlas fijamente.

—Bueno…— soltó Rin nerviosa.

—La ultima vez que conocí a alguien que vigilara tanto a una persona, fue con Hinata a Menma.

—¡Hey!— por alguna razón las 4 se sintieron un tanto ofendidas—. Un segundo, ¿sabes quien es Hinata?— cuestiono Sakura.

—Tengo una lista mental de cada persona en Konoha, lo que puede hacer, como matarle y que hacer con su cuerpo, al tipo de las mascaras de por allá, por ejemplo, una vez me golpeo de niño con una mascara solo porque no quería que "un sucio perdedor" como yo ensuciara su tienda con su presencia. Y planeo cocer una a una las mascaras en su piel mientras este vivo y luego arrancarlas lentamente— dijo apuntando detrás suyo a un hombre de cabello y barbas negras que se escondió en su tienda al oír eso.

Naruto suspiro, estresándose levemente antes de volver a ver a ver a las 4 Kunoichis.

Antes de poder decir algo, se miro sorprendido por un segundo antes de girarse totalmente incrédulo.

Allí, dando leves saltos para transportarse por el suelo, estaba el jodido Avalon, al cual Naruto no había visto en todo el día.

Normalmente, el pelirrojo habría estado feliz de ver a su amigo espada, de no ser por un único detalle.

Avalon tenía una jodida colección de bragas en su mango.

La ceja de Naruto pulso, mientras Avalon gritaba—¡Naruto, atrápalas!— le exclamo antes de lanzar las bragas hacía arriba y con la parte sin filo de su hoja lanzarlas hacía el pelirrojo.

Este, de la cólera que sentía, no se movió en lo más mínimo, y la ropa interior femenina le dio directamente en la cara, y Avalon salto para luego pegarse a la espalda del Okami.

—Avalon…— susurro Naruto quitándose las bragas de la cara, con las manos temblándole de la pura ira.

—¿Si?— cuestiono "inocentemente" la espada de los sentimientos.

—¿Qué carajos… es esto?— cuestiono con todo el tumulto de ropa interior en su mano izquierda.

—Oh, material de investigación del genero femenino— declaro con toda la calma del mundo.

El pelirrojo comenzó a tener un tic en la ceja, sintiendo que le daría una aneurisma cerebral en cualquier momento, aun más al oír la risa de las 4 mujeres detrás suyo.

—Jajá, que gracia…— el pelirrojo de mechas negras no termino de hablar cuando un puño ya estaba en su mejilla, pero la razón de que se detuvo era una muy simple.

El golpe le dolió… y mucho, los dientes le temblaron y crujieron, su mandíbula trono y sus encías sangraron al soportar una fuerza incluso más enorme que su fuerza mejorada con el Ryūmyaku.

La piel en su mejilla se abrió, dejando escapar la sangre divina del Okami mientras este era lanzado a volar.

 _¡Esta fuerza… solo la tiene…!_ Fue todo lo que pudo pensar antes de anclar los pies en el suelo y ver como un ser de color azul ya estaba enfrente suyo.

Lleva lo que parecen ser un par de gafas de sol que varían en la oscuridad, oscureciendo los ojos verticalmente estriados. Cuatro protuberancias de tipo cuchilla se extienden por su cabeza desde la parte superior de la mandíbula hasta la parte posterior de su cuello, bordeando los lados de sus ojos. Conos truncados a una longitud de un tercio de la anchura de su cabeza sobresalen de la región de las orejas. Lleva hombreras elípticas con un patrón vagamente serpenteado, y rodilleras hexagonales. Varios remiendos de su cuerpo ligeramente sombreado revelan un interior fibroso, enrollado horizontalmente. Su frente, cuello, brazos y el área desde su vientre hasta la parte superior de sus pies tienen pequeños y espaciados pernos/protuberancias.

— **¡The World!** — exclamo mientras su Bisshamonten salía de detrás suya y chocaba sus puños con el ser de color azul.

Los golpes no se hicieron esperar, pues a cada instante que el ser azul trataba de golpear, sus puños eran detenidos por los del guerrero dorado.

Sin embargo, a Naruto no le iba tan igual—Estoy… sorprendido de que estés en Konoha y no me hayas dicho— le dijo a su supuesta atacante.

—Y yo que te hayas vuelto un jodido ladrón de bragas— dijo la chica que le ataco.

—Okey… puedo explicarlo— se defendió el Okami mientras The World aplicaba una llave al cuello al ser azul.

—No creo que puedas— declaro una voz detrás de ellos.

—¡Cállate Cesar!— exclamo Naruto agitando su puño contra quien apareció detrás.

—¡Se pronuncia Caesar idiota!— le amenazo el joven hombre que apareció.

—¡Mira cuanto le importa basura italiana!— le dijo sacándole el dedo mientras se acercaba a él.

Casi de manera automática, ya se estaba ahorcando con tanta fuerza que agitaban totalmente al otro.

—¡Dejen de actuar como unos idiotas!— dijo una cuarta persona, golpeando a ambos en la cabeza—. Y Naruto, haz que tu… lo que sea eso, suelte a **Stone Free**.

—O-Okey— acepto a regañadientes el Okami, entre molesto y… asustado.

The World dejo al ser llamado Stone Free libre, y este regreso hacía quien le invoco, desapareciendo en el aire.

Las 4 mujeres presentes miraron las apariencias de cada una de las personas enfrente suyo.

La mayor parecía tener apenas unos 30 años, incluso menos, era una mujer alta y en forma. Hermosa y serena, tenia ojos claros de color azul y un largo cabello castaño brillante.

Llevaba pendientes, un vestido oscuro sin tirantes con falda recortada, pantimedias negras, un par de zapatos de tacón alto y una bufanda larga, además de tener unas gafas de sol de aviador en la cabeza. Las 4 no podían evitar sorprenderse por el cuerpo tan ejercitado y a la vez escultural de la mujer, con 96 cm de busto／57 cm de vientre／86 cm de caderas.

Con el que estaba peleando contra el pelirrojo las hizo sonrojarse a todas, era un joven muy apuesto, como escucharon, se llamaba Caesar, era un joven de un gran cuerpo musculoso y un cabello desaliñado rubio claro, cuyas características distintivas son dos manchas de color en ambas mejillas a una altura cercana a los ojos. Tenia una venda al rededor de su frente diseñada con una fila de triángulos de mosaico y adornada con dos plumas en cada lado de su cabeza, una chaqueta y guantes de color azul marino con detalles dorados, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de color blanco y negro con dos correas y zapatos cafés.

Algo destacable era que a diferencia de Naruto, el se mantuvo más calmado y sereno.

Y finalmente, la posiblemente más llamativa de las 4 personas allí, excluyendo a Naruto.

Era una joven mujer de altura por encima del promedio, con 170 cm y de una complexión física entre delgada y atlética.

Sus ojos eran de color azul-turquesa. De ojos audaces, lleva su cabello en dos "capas": una base oscura que incluye dos rodetes odango a ambos lados de su cabeza, así como en una pequeña trenza que le cuelga por detrás; por encima de la cual, sea teñido, blanqueado o natural, ella mantiene un trenzado que se enrolla alrededor de dos rodetes, uniéndose en un tramo corto en la parte posterior, y las mechones que enmarcan su rostro. Tiene una pequeña **marca de nacimiento en forma de estrella** en la parte posterior de su hombro izquierdo, cerca de su cuello; y se ha tatuado en la parte superior de su antebrazo izquierdo la imagen de alas de mariposa superpuestas con una daga que apunta hacia abajo, que vuelven a aparecer en el pecho de su traje. Que consistía en una falda o pantalón corto, botas-shin altas y una camiseta sin mangas que expone su abdomen, con dos piezas de tela a cada lado que se conectan a sus pantalones de una manera similar a ligas. Llevaba una pequeña pieza en el pecho que repite el diseño de su tatuaje.

No estaba tan desarrollada como la primera mujer, debido obviamente a ser menor que ella, apenas y de la edad de Naruto, pero sin duda estaba desarrollada sanamente y con un cuerpo atlético y bueno para la batalla.

—¿Desde cuando tienes un **Stand**?— le cuestiono la rubia.

—Desde nunca, este grandote de aquí es un Bisshamonten— declaro Naruto golpeando detrás suyo, para señalar a The World quien se cruzo de brazos con mirada entre seria y arrogante.

—…¿Qué carajos es un Bisshamonten?— pregunto ella confusa.

—Bueno… es como un Stand, pero con mente propia y más desligado de su usuario, además de más fuerte y muchas cosas más geniales que un Stand— declaro soberbiamente el pelirrojo mientras el Bisshamonten detrás suyo asentía.

—Espera, ¿todos pueden verlo?

—Lastimosamente, si, también hace que algún stand cercano sea visible para todos.

—¡Pequeño cabrón!— le grito la rubia lanzándosele de nuevo al Okami y comenzar a estrangularlo como si no hubiera mañana.

La castaña se tomo la cara con exasperación, mientras Cesar trataba de no mostrar que se estaba riendo—Lisa… Lisa-sensei, ¡ayuda!— exclamo el pelirrojo con voz entrecortada.

—Jolyne… déjalo ir— declaro no muy decidida la mujer, pues ella misma mentiría si dijera que la situación no le parecía divertida.

Jolyne miro a su maestra, "Lisa Lisa", y luego a Naruto, gruñéndole una ultima vez, le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la mandíbula que todos en los alrededores cerraron sus ojos al oír algo tronar. Si, le disloco la mandíbula.

Parándose y alejándose del Okami, la rubia se cruzo de brazos mientras Cesar ayudaba al pelirrojo a pararse mientras este acomodaba su mandíbula.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Okami.

—Lo mismo digo, burbujas— por alguna razón, Jolyne se rio al oír eso y la ceja derecha de Cesar se crispo.

—¿No ibas a explicar porque robaste esas bragas?— le cuestiono al pelirrojo, que trago internamente al ver a Jolyne y a su maestra tronar sus nudillos.

Si había alguna mujer a la que le tuviera miedo, era a ellas dos.

—¡No fui yo! ¡Fue Avalon!— exclamo quitándose la espada de la espalda

—Una espada… ¿Una espada robo la ropa interior de 20 aguas termales?— le cuestiono Cesar alzando una ceja, mientras que Jolyne miraba a la castaña, como pidiendo permiso.

—Avalon, si no hablas en este jodido instante, ¡voy a tirarte a un jodido fundidor de metales!— exclamo Naruto agitando la espada antes de que…

 **BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM**

Una enorme explosión se escucho en Konoha mientras el grupo detenía su diatriba.

—Okey, ahora juro que voy a dejarte en el interior de un jodido inodoro si eso fue porque robaste más ropa— exclamo enojado el Okami.

—¡Hey, ese no fui yo!— respondió la espada.

—Tu… ¿Tu espada acaba de hablar?— pregunto Jolyne sorprendida, y no era la única.

—Respondamos tu pregunta… con otra pregunta… ¿¡Quieres ver si le atino al tipo que acaba de llegar!?— grito de repente el pelirrojo lanzando a Avalon contra la dirección donde fue la explosión.

—¡Ahhhhhhh!— grito Avalon en el aire mientras Naruto corría hacía donde fue la explosión.

—Tan impulsivo como siempre— susurro Cesar antes de sonreír levemente y seguir al Ojiazul.

—Jolyne tu…— la maestra de cabello castaño se dio cuenta que la rubia ya estaba adelantada al mismo Cesar—. ¿Para que me molesto con estos niños?— se cuestiono ella misma antes de caminar tranquilamente hacía la explosión.

Avalon volaba por los aires mientras entraba en donde la explosión causo más daño.

De repente, unas manos parecidas a garras lo sujetaron del filo, y unos ojos de color dorado con la pupila rasgada le miraron fijamente— **¿Avalon?—** cuestiono la voz, un poco sorprendido.

Una mano agarro a Avalon del mango, y trato de encajarla en la cara de aquel ser, antes de que la criatura saltase y se separase—Déjame adivinar, eres un demonio.

— **¿Demonio?** — cuestiono el ser mientras el ser por fin se dejaba ver.

—Oh por mi padre, si que estas feo— susurro Naruto con una gota de sudor al ver al deforme ser, regordete y con piel vieja y llena de verrugas o pelo, desnudo, con unos enormes 8 metros de alto, brazos y piernas deformes, una cabeza deforme y ojos viscos, con una perturbadora sonrisa.

Era… deforme y horrendo por donde se viera, y desafortunadamente para el pelirrojo, parecía conocer a la espada que tenía en su mano derecha.

— **No me insultes de esa forma, sucio mortal, yo soy el gran Zuvassin. El Dios Renegado del Caos y el Miedo** — y súbitamente, se puso a reír con estruendorosas carcajadas— **. ¡Te arrancare de tus sucias manos mortales la espada de Amatsumara!**

—Bueno… mierda— fue todo lo que dijo Naruto.

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYYYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **Re: Zero Ending— STIX HELIX**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 _Naruto aparece de espaldas con una chica de cabello negro a su espalda, los ojos del pelirrojo brillando en el tono morado del Noryokugan mientras detrás suyo se miraban imágenes de él y ella cuando recién se conocieron._

 **Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi / Un reloj descompuesto graba la vida**

 **koboreteku kioku no suna / Con la arena de los recuerdos derramándose**

 **Mebaeta omoi made / Hasta los sentimientos que surgieron**

 **Nee konna ni akkenaku kiete shimau no / oye, ¿desaparecerán así de rápido?**

 **I wish I was there / Desearía estar ahí**

 _Naruto cierra los ojos mientras un par de lagrimas caen de sus ojos, cuando los abrió estos ahora eran de color amarrillo con la pupila rasgada._

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni / Para no perder nada de nuevo**

 **watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart" / me olvidaré y "reiniciaré" desde el principio**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Espero que la tristeza que te destruye**

 **kimi wo kudaku kono kanashimi ga / termine algún día**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De nuevo aparece Naruto en medio del océano, lentamente hundiéndose en el agua mientras 2 anillos en sus manos brillaban con fuerza_

" _No he llegado hasta aquí para morirme de esta manera"_

 **My time is spinning around / Mi tiempo esta girando**

 **Your deep blue eyes / Tus ojos de un negro intenso**

 **I forgot what time it is / Olvidé que hora es**

 **And our memories are gone...? / ¿Y nuestros recuerdos se fueron...?**

 _Susano'o miraba de manera despreciativa a un hombre rubio con una gran barba y ojos azules mientras este lo miraba con tristeza y melancolía._

 _Alzando su mano, creo en ella una lanza de truenos que le lanzo con toda su fuerza._

 **Amai kaori hanatsu / La trampa llamada remembranza**

 **tsuioku to iu na no wana / libera una dulce fragrancia**

 **sasoware toraware / llamándote, atrapándote**

 **naze aragaemo sezu mata oborete shimau no / ¿por qué te complaces de nuevo sin oponer resistencia?**

 **I wish you were here / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Amaterasu aparece en medio de Konoha, moviendo sus pies de manera algo infantil antes de pararse de la barandilla en la que estaba sentada mientras miraba como el sol era cubierto por la luna y las nubes de tormenta_

 **Oh, never close your eyes / Oh, nunca cierres tus ojos**

 **Searching for a true fate / Buscando un destino real**

 **dokoka kieta ano nukumori wo / Sigo persiguiendo esa calidez que desapareció**

 **oikake tsuzukete miushinau "Restart" / en algún lugar, perdí de vista el "reinicio"**

 **So, let us try again / Así que, déjanos intentar de nuevo**

 **From the very first time / Desde la primera vez**

 **"kitto kitto" sou yatte ima mo / "Seguramente, seguramente" de esa forma incluso ahora**

 **munashii wa wo kaiteru / dibujaré un circulo vacío**

 **For now, see you again / Por ahora, mirate de nuevo**

 _Tsukuyomi miraba enfrente de ella a un moribundo y sangrante Naruto que le devolvía la mirada, morado chocando contra morado antes de que la albina se acercase a él y lo agarrase de las mejillas._

 **...fading in, fading out... / …Apareciendo, desapareciendo…**

 _El pelirrojo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras devolvía el beso._

 **I wish we were there / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Naruto miraba la gema azul en su mano mientras una mujer de pelo gris con ojos morados detrás suyo miraba el reflejo de ambos con tristeza._

 _Pues los ojos de cada uno brillaban en un color amarrillo putrefacto._

 **Ano hibi ni wa modorenai / Esos días no regresaran**

 **toki wa tsuyoku kanashiku tsuyoku / El tiempo simple, simplemente avanzará**

 **tada tada susunde yuku dake "Restart" / fuerte, triste, fuertemente, y yo "reinicio"**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 **furikaeranai sonna tsuyosa wo / Todos actúan como si tuvieran la fuerza**

 **daremo minna enjiteiru / para no mirar atrás**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De repente, el sol sale, iluminando toda la colina de pasto verde mientras Naruto elevaba la mirada al cielo._

 _Los ojos dorados de Izanagi chocaron con los suyos mientras estaba rodeado por los Kotoamatsukami_

 **And we'll start / Y empezaremos**

 **Waiting for a new day / Esperando por un nuevo día**

 **kimi to... / contigo...**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Kienaide ah... / no desaparezcas ah...**

 _Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra su padre lanzando un fuerte grito de guerra._

 _Izanagi levanto el puño, chocándolo contra el de su hijo._

 _Y luego todo se quedo en_ _ **Soledad**_

* * *

 **(*1) Bisshamonten (el quien escucha todo) es una habilidad que solo aquellos que han dominado las enseñanzas básicas de Ninshū son capaces de preformar. Permite al usuario manifestar su propia esencia en el mundo, dado la vida con energía natural, lo que crea un avatar creado a imagen del usuario. Idealmente, es una técnica que conecta lo "interno" y lo "externo", permitiendo que el alma se manifieste realmente para realizar las tareas deseadas. Una vez hecho esto, la construcción rodea al usuario, al igual que la técnica de Susanoo . Se considera como una deidad guardiana que le da a su maestro la fuerza necesaria para proteger al mundo entero de la oscuridad que amenaza con destruirlo.**

 **(*2)** **colonoscopia** **.** **Exploración o examen visual del interior del colon mediante un colonoscopio.** **Básicamente, Okami le iba a meter los brazos en el culo a Kushina :b**

 **Los personajes que aparecieron en este cap son del anime Jojos Bizzard Adventure, ¿Cómo Naruto los conoce? Eso es para otro capítulo mis shavos.**

 **Con todo eso dicho, se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	17. Despertando

**No se por que, pero comparado con los tres ultimos caps el anterior solo tuvo 13 reviews, por un lado me entristece al saber que muchos dejaron de leer la historia y a la vez me sienti un tanto aliviado por no tener que responder tantas**

 **Como sea, simplemente les dejo de molestar y... ¡respondamos reviews!**

 **Para Omnipotente Vargas, bueno, solo espera unos cinco caps y ya se armara el desmadre v: Me interesa lo de la espada... y a Avalon más v:. Creme, en el proximo cap Mito sufrira un poquis v:**

 **Para Guest, Bisshamonten es el 5 Rey celestial en una leyenda japonesa, y Okami esta muy mal de la mente, mira que meterle las manos a la mujer que dice ser tu madre... okey, eso se escucho mal**

 **Para CCSakuraforever, y eso que aun no sabes todo lo que planea la "familia" de Naruto**

 **Para trollmemex, gracias _^**

 **Para dante de aquilles, te lo pongo asi men, a Okami lo entrenaron hasta en el Nen (HunterxHunter) v: y se conocieras más a jolyne men U-U**

 **Para xkirox, hmmm, me suena a salseo.**

 **Para Guest (2), dentro de poco, y con Rin en aun menos tiempo**

 **Para Animeboth02, awww, gracias por preocuparte por mi. Minato si es tonto v:. Mmml falta para que Orochi sea "domada" pero para cuando eso pase... sera una buena "mascota" 7u7**

 **Para naokoneko-chan, contra Zuvassin si podria haber ganado, pero contra todos los que aparecen en este cap... bueno... sigue leyendo**

 **Para** **Thranbely , Uff, si te digo que en el proximo cap Izanagi se presenta por primera vez a minato y a Kushina te da un infarto... ups...**

 **Para darthgamer007, lo que sucede men es que ya tengo toda la historia planeada, y a la vez las tecnicas, lo que jode es la pereza :b. Bueno, en 2 caps ellas pasaran un buen "tiempo en familia" y las dos chicas son de Jojos Bizzare Adventure, solo busca sus nombres**

 **Para Eien no hiryu, awww, gracias dragoncito :D**

 **Bueno, con todo eso dicho, se despide de ustedes... a no, que eso va al final, vamos a la...**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 _medio de un valle de flores blancas mientras llovía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

 **kono omoi wo keshitesmau niwa / ¿Por qué sabiendo cuan larga es la vida me deprimo con facilidad?**

 _Naruto abre lo ojos, mostrando como el Noryokugan brillaba en ellos justo cuando la lluvia se detuvo._

 **Mada jinsei nagai desho / Quiero empezar de nuevo**

 _Susano'o, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi aparecen junto con la gran sombra de los Kotoamatsukami detrás de ellos._

 **Yarinokoshiteru koto / Terminar lo inconcluso**

 _Un gigante ser de cabello blanco con 6 ojos morados en el pecho pero sin ninguno en la cara sonreía con crueldad mientras en sus manos sostenía los cadáveres de Hiruko y Awashima._

 **Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku / Que irónico es vivir motivando a otros sin querer seguir**

 _Aparece Naruto en medio del campo árido del Unlimited Blade Works rodeado de espadas y sentado en el suelo._

 **Ano koro mitainittite modoritai wake ja nai no / Tropezando con otros por caminar**

 _En imágenes que aparecen detrás suyo se miran todos los momentos tristes que paso en Konoha_

 **Nakushitekita sora wa sagashiteru / Con sueños sin poder lograr**

 _De repente todas las imágenes se rompen mientras una mano enguantada le tocaba el hombro y lo hacía voltear._

 **Wakatte kuremasu youni / No es que quiera arrepentirme**

 _Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules le sonreía dulcemente a Naruto mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa._

 **Gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao wa yameteyo / Solo quiero recuperarlo (¡Mi cielo azul!)**

 _De repente, la chica desaparece, dejando a Naruto solo en medio de un enorme paramo negro mientras su sonrisa lentamente caía y lagrimas comenzaban a caerle de los ojos._

 **Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo / No quiero ver en tu reflejo.**

 _Aparece un hombre peliazul con una lanza llena de púas sonriendo con ansias de un pelea. A su lado estaban 1 hombre pelinegro con armadura del mismo color cruzado de brazos. Una mujer rubia de ojos rojos sonriendo sádicamente mientras estaba sentada en un gigantesco ser de cabello castaño largo y púas en su espalda._

 **Utto kurushiku seottekunda / Esa expresión abnegada de sacrificio (Entiéndelo)**

 _Naruto aparece enfrente de ellos con sus ojos teniendo un tono morado con una flor en espiral._

 **Deguchi mienai kanjoumeiro ai / De nadie más, no, fueron los pecados**

 _Sacando de su espalda una enorme espada con los Kanjis de "sentimiento" inscritas en ella se lanzo contra ellos mientras sus ojos se volvían azules._

 **Dare wo matteruno / Deberé de cargar con esta culpa**

 _Desenvainando la hoja, Naruto fue cubierto por una esfera dorada con anillos negros girando rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que se desvanecieran y mostrasen a Naruto con el cabello mucho más largo y de color rubia con mechas azules y rojas junto con varias correas en su ropa._

 **Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta youni / ¿Cómo escapo de esta culpa? Si esperándote estoy**

 _Izanagi aparece caminando hacía una Izanami ataviada con el manto de la Akuma no Megami mientras detrás de ellos un enorme Susano'o de Chakra azul y un enorme zorro naranja de 9 colas se posicionaban para pelear entre ellos_

 **Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo / Todo se me escapo de las manos**

 _Naruto aparece de rodillas, mirando una tumba mientras llovía, mientras las imágenes de un fénix, una tortuga, un dragón, un tigre y una serpiente de ocho cabezas estaban detrás suyo._

 **Nani kara nogaretainda / Y sigo pensando en ese daño**

 _Naruto aparece peleando contra Sasuke, Mito y Menma, teniendo los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras le daba una patada trasera a Sasuke con la pierna izquierda y con la pierna izquierda pateaba a Menma_

 **Genjitsu tte yatsu / ¡Y no puedo encontrar la salida de esta ilusión!**

 _Izanagi aparece enfrente de los Kotoamatsukami mientras sus hijos estaban entre ellos, preparándose para atacar a su padre antes de que Naruto apareciera de repente entre ellos._

 **Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte / ¿Cuál es el motivo porque aun vivo?**

 _Aparecen Minato y Kushina, la Uzumaki llorando encima de una pequeña y quemada camisa mientras el Yondaime miraba tristemente la ventana._

 **Sakebitaku naru yo kikoeteimasuka / Cada día mis recuerdos se van perdiendo**

 _Naruto aparece de nuevo en el campo de flores blancas_

 **Bunan ni nante yatterarenaikara / Nada es como antes, perdí toda seguridad**

 _La lluvia era más fuerte que antes, pues un enorme rayo cayo justo detrás de Naruto, agitándole el cabello por el viento._

 **Dakara tsuyoku naritai (i'am on the way) / Me deprimo con facilidad (Buscando el camino)**

 _Naruto de repente, abrió los ojos._

 **Natsukashiku naru / Por que sabiendo cuan larga es la vida**

 _En vez del Noryokugan o sus ojos azules, los ojos de Naruto eran amarillos con la pupila con una hendidura junto con un anillo negro alrededor_

 **Konna itami mo kangei jan / Me enfrentare a mi debilidad**

 _Y la lluvia se detuvo_

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 17**

 **Despertando**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Fue cuando Sarutobi escuchó por primera vez el sonido que comenzó a desesperar: el sonido de un goteo constante, justo afuera de su habitación. Hizo que un ANBU revisara si había alguna fuga, pero no había ninguna. Trató de usar un Jutsu de fuego para calentar las paredes y evaporar el agua del interior. Incluso trajo a un especialista de Suiton, para sacar toda el agua del último piso de la torre Hokage y tirarla afuera.

Sin embargo, todavía continuó. El sonido de . . . _goteo - salpicadura_ . Esa parada de medio segundo antes de que la gota golpeara el agua, volvió loco a Sarutobi. Era la cosa más irritante que había conocido en sus años como Hokage, incluso más que Orochimaru, en su pequeña gloria y autoestima. Porque, al menos con el tiempo, Orochimaru se fue, pero el chapoteo no. Siempre regresó. Y luego otra vez, otros tres segundos más tarde. Siempre regresó.

Pero Sarutobi no fue un Hokage por nada. El Dios de Shinobi no se inclinó ante las fuerzas del mundo natural. Así que reunió su paciencia, su constancia y, finalmente, treinta Ryos de su billetera por un par de orejeras, y aguantó. Se sentó estoico y firmó papeles mientras el agua caía silenciosamente afuera.

Eso fue hace seis años; supuso que había sido alguna vez cuando un ANBU había golpeado en su pared.

Sarutobi todavía aguantó. Él había llegado a esperarlo en realidad; dado que el Nidaime había establecido los depósitos subterráneos en Konoha, había que esperar cierto reflujo. Incluso lo había establecido como un generador de tensión efectivo; estaba mucho más acostumbrado al sonido que a los visitantes, y era algo terriblemente aterrador por razones que él no entendía del todo. Algo sobre la anticipación; trata de esperar a que la caída de la _gota_ . Como la vida salpicando el pavimento en manchas líquidas y arqueadas.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió con su trabajo. También era un buen temporizador, por lo que sabría cuándo había estado pensando demasiado. El ex-Hokage recogió su pluma y esperó a que sonara el siguiente golpe, por un poco de diversión.

No fue así.

. . .

. . .

Los ojos de Sarutobi se crisparon, y él retrocedió bruscamente hacia su trabajo, casi gruñendo. ¿Qué le importaba? Fue solo un sonido. Solo a. . . agua. El sonido del agua cayendo.

Y luego, también vino el sonido de algo cayendo.

* * *

 _Había un lago, todo frío, quieto y silencioso, como las aguas profundas en el fondo donde solo hay frío, peso y sombra de alquitrán. Pero encima de la brecha, había un pequeño bote de madera, y un hombre pálido dentro, que arrojó su línea al agua._

 _Y no había peces; pero la línea atrapada en la carne, la carne de un hombre sin brazos o piernas, sin ojos ni oídos, que se hundió en las profundidades entumecidas. El anzuelo atrapó su mejilla._

 _Y , el Pescador en el Espejo, sonrió y jugueteó con su pez. Pero no importaba cuán duro se tambaleara, el hombre no se levantaría de las profundidades._

 _Entonces un par de cálidas manos de niño se envolvieron alrededor de las suyas, y un pequeño niño pelirrojo le sonrió, y juntos sacaron al ahogado de sus profundidades._

 _Y, sonrió a través del espejo de la superficie del agua; pero no importaba lo duro que sonriera, el hombre en el agua no devolvería la sonrisa._

" _Los ahogados no sonríen". Dijo el pescador, regañando, y Naruto se inclinó para tocar el cadáver y sacarlo del agua._

 _Pero los muertos son pesados, pesados, y Naruto tuvo que dejarlo ir._

* * *

La respiración en el ambiente era pesada, demasiado pesada, Naruto miraba a Zuvassin y este regresaba la mirada con sus deformes ojos, el frio aire a su alrededor no contrastaba con la explosión que lleno de fuego todo ¼ de la aldea.

La nariz del Dios del Caos se contrajo con disgusto— **Tu peste es como la de el maldito de Izanagi** — susurro Zuvassin mientras Naruto hacía la cabeza a un lado, los huesos de su cuello crujiendo.

—Odio que hablen mal de mi Tou-san, ¿sabes?— susurro Naruto sosteniendo a Avalon con una fuerza muy leve.

Los ojos del Dios deforme se abrieron levemente, junto a los muy pocos otros que pudieron oírlo.

De repente, Zuvassin comenzó a reír sin control, carcajada tras carcajada— **El hijo del idiota de Izanagi y la puta de Izanami, junto a sus dos putas hermanas del sol y la luna y su aun más idiota hijo de los truenos. Pero puedo ver que no tienes ni la mitad de fuerza que alguno de ellos.**

Naruto hizo un leve chasquido con la lengua, tratando de calmarse al oír el lenguaje vulgar y grosero del Dios deforme.

No funciono.

—Otra cosa que odio, es que hablen mal de mi familia— y todo pareció enfriarse hasta el cero absoluto.

Zuvassin miró al niño, a sus ojos; a la rabia de una bestia aborrecible encerrada detrás de las jaulas de sus pupilas. Colmillos de sangre brillaron en las pupilas. La carne bronceada comienza a palidecer desde dentro como cáncer. Sus manos, tanto como su boca crujieron con fuerza; el _chasquido_ de la garra de los dedos contra la garra de los dedos, un ritmo constante de staccato para que coincida con el de un baterista del ejército.

Y la sonrisa del niño.

El niño tenía la sonrisa de un alma maldita.

—Y no soy un Dios bondadoso— susurró Naruto, estirando sus manos de las que salieron varios cuchillos y apuntándolas a Zuvassin, y el Dios Deforme se deslizó y se alejó.

Naruto parpadeó ante el movimiento repentino. Fue un movimiento inherentemente humano que no tenía sentido. Este era un _Dios_ una cosa retorcida y monstruosa, el Corazón de la Putrefacción, el Creador de la Locura, el Buen Cosechador de Almas, el Come-Almas. La semilla enterrada en el alma de todos los seres humanos, que florece a la luz de la locura. Todos son psicópatas.

Y se había alejado de Naruto. Como si tuviera miedo, o no quisiera estar cerca de él

Naruto abrió su boca, y una débil y resonante risa se arrastró afuera. Luego la estranguló hasta la muerte y sus fauces se cerraron con un _ruido metálico_ .

—Te odio— el pelirrojo susurró, Zuvassin se inclinó hacia atrás, sin ver unas raíces en el suelo y golpeó con sus garras el follaje. No tuvo que buscar por mucho tiempo; sus manos deformes pincharon unas enormes raíces saliendo del suelo—. Los odio a todos— susurró de nuevo.

Sus ojos habían dejado de ser de color azul, y lejos de ser el Noryokugan, eran unos ojos amarillo putrefacto, con la pupila rasgada cual serpiente.

 **¡MOKUTON: JUKAI KOUTAN!**

Jolyne, Caesar y Lisa-Lisa llegaron segundos después, mirando a Naruto enfrente de un mar de raíces y arboles que salían de la nada, pero… solo estaba parado enfrente de nada, quieto, taciturno.

—Oi, Naruto, ¿estas bien?— le cuestiono Jolyne.

Sin girarse, el Okami bajo la cabeza y dijo simplemente—No— un par de gotas bajaron de sus ojos hasta caer al suelo por sus pómulos, pero lejos de ser lagrimas, era pura sangre bajando de sus cuencas.

Se tambaleo un par de veces, y Caesar lo sostuvo antes de que cayera—¿Qué te paso?— le cuestiono su maestra en Hamon ponía sus manos en su pecho mientras una aura dorada rodeaba sus manos.

—No lo se— dijo simplemente antes de levantarse, con las piernas temblándole levemente. Suspiro, más confundido que los demás.

Se sintio... como si fuera poseido por una ansia asesina enorme, que le decia a gritos que matara, y estuvo apunto... no, se dejo llevar por aquella voz demente en su cabeza.

 _¿Pero que demonios fue?_

Antes de poder seguir cabilando que paso, una enorme sombra los había cubiertos a los 4, y apenas alzaron la mirada, Jolyne y Stone Free ya estaban deteniendo la mano del Dios Deforme.

—¡ORA!— grito la rubia golpeando la palma de Zuvassin, generando una enorme marca en ella.

Naruto aprovecho que su maestra estuviese usando su Hamon para tratar de sanarlo, y que Caesar le estuviera sosteniendo, solo tuvo que estirar su mano para agarrar a Jolyne del tobillo y usar su movimiento cuántico para quitarse del camino cuando una segunda mano les iba a aplastar.

Los 4 aparecieron a un total de 20 metros lejos, y el pelirrojo gruño mientras se paraba, viendo la espalda deforme de Zuvassin.

El equipo 13 llego detrás de ellos, viendo a Naruto y a los demás, enfrente suyo.

El pelirrojo simplemente se giro, entre molesto y alarmado, apuntándole con dos dedos a las mujeres del equipo 13.

— **Gandr** — exclamo mientras la esfera roja salía disparada de sus dedos hacía las 4 chicas allí.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron, mientras la esfera impactaba… contra un demonio.

Naruto apenas tuvo un segundo para ver al demonio cuando un enorme rayo morado salió de uno de los dedos del demonio, y sin más, agarro a todos los que estaban a su alrededor y los empujo fuera del rango del ataque.

El haz de energía le dio de lleno, y el Okami apretó los dientes mientras casi podía sentir como activaba inconscientemente su Noryokugan—¡Absorción Entrópica!— exclamo mientras la barrera que uso en su combate contra Orochi se formaba nuevamente delante suyo.

El pelirrojo vio como la barrera absorbía la energía lo más que podía… antes de…

 **CRACK**

—Mierda— su susurro no fue escuchado por nadie mientras el haz de energía le consumía.

 **Trace… On**

Kavacha y Kundala nuevamente cubrió el cuerpo del Okami, pero ni la armadura del hijo del Dios del Sol pudo protegerlo del todo ante el ataque.

Gracias al Noryokugan vio a su alrededor sin necesidad de girar su cabeza, notando como todo el lugar estaba prácticamente incinerado, un cráter de un par de decenas de metros de miraba , en el que todo a su alrededor se veía ionizado **(Ósea, que estaba al rojo vivo y soltaba electricidad)**

El pelirrojo no estaba mejor, por el ardor en la mitad de su cara y en su brazo izquierdo, adivinaba que el ataque le había incinerado a él también.

Avalon, en su espalda, susurro un nombre, que hizo a Naruto abrir ambos ojos sorprendido— **Furfur.**

El ser enfrente suyo parecía solo un poco similar a Eligos, tenía piernas de cabra café, un torso de piel amarilla, anillos insertados en la piel de sus brazos, manos blancas, y una cabeza de ciervo con astas negras.

Miraba a Naruto con sus ojos amarillos, y un simple dedo índice alzado— **¿Y se supone que tu derrotaste a Borrogas? No puedo creer que alguien como tu sea el Chakravartin, y tú, Avalon. Es increíble que hayas caído hasta este extremo por encontrar un portador.**

Avalon rápidamente le hablo a Naruto—Ten cuidado socio, este es un demonio del calibre de Borrogas, su habilidad es la de controlar la tercera fuerza fundamental más fuerte, la fuerza nuclear débil, puede generar explosiones nucleares que desintegrarían tus átomos por la radioactividad, y puede generarlas desde la potencia para que un volcán entre en erupción o para que una estrella sea creada.

El pelirrojo trago levemente, eso sonaba algo… emocionante a decir verdad, alguien capaz de hacer todo eso se oía como alguien muy fuerte.

—¿Algo más?— le cuestiono sacando su arco más fuerte, **Zengenkyū (Lean capitulo 13)**

—El material del que estoy hecho es vulnerable a la emisión beta producida por los ataques de Furfur, así que no podre defenderte de sus ataques, y… si él esta aquí, significa que su hermano también esta aquí.

—¿Su hermano?— cuestiono Naruto, viendo a Furfur acercarse lentamente.

— **Vepar** , el demonio que contra la fuerza nuclear fuerte, la fuerza que permite que los átomos se mantengan unidos, es capaz de volatilizar hasta el ultimo de los átomos que te componen con solo mover un dedo.

—¿Eso es todo?— cuestiono sarcásticamente el Ojimorado, sabía que ni sacando todo lo que tenía podría ganarle a ese tipo si no le daba tiempo a hacer algo en primer lugar.

—Siento la presencia de otro demonio, es más débil que Furfur, mucho más débil, también esta Zuvassin que es un Dios corrupto, otras dos presencias que no son demonios pero que liberan una gran energía mágica, y una que… ni siquiera se lo que es, pero es colosal, esta casi al nivel del Dios Demonio Yamata.

—…— Naruto lo pensó por un momento.

Incluso si ganaba, estaría muy cansado, lo cual no ayudaría con el hecho de que todavía quedaba otro demonio contra el que pelear, y luego otro incluso más fuerte, junto a un Dios del que no sabía nada, otras dos y otro tan fuerte como el primer demonio que se revelo contra los Dioses.

—Estoy jodido— susurro cuando Furfur ya estaba delante suyo.

— **Si que lo estas** — declaro el demonio antes de alzar un solo dedo y bajarlo.

Fueron apenas dos segundos, pero fueron más que tiempo suficiente para que Naruto trazase a Vasavi Shakti en su mano libre. Deteniendo el dedo y… para su sorpresa, tuvo que usar una enorme cantidad de fuerza para no caer, pues el suelo debajo de sus pies se cuarteo cual papel.

Antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta, el dedo retrocedió y avanzo de nuevo.

Incluso con Kavacha y Kundala reduciendo el daño al 10%, el pelirrojo pudo sentir como su hombro se dislocaba y su brazo se fracturaba en cientos de astillas.

Y no pudo prepararse para lo que vino después.

Casi podía llamarlo un Dejà vu, en aquel día hace cinco años y nueve meses, Izanagi usando solo un dedo para vencerle en aquel volcán.

Y en esa ocasión fue incluso peor, pudo sentir como en todo lugar que tocaba el dedo de Furfur, sus huesos se rompían como cristal contra una piedra.

Manos, brazos, piernas, torso, incluso su cabeza.

Prácticamente pudo sentir como a cada corto momento su esqueleto era convertido en puré.

Y eso era solo el 10%

Al terminar, Furfur tenía su dedo enfrente de la cabeza del Okami, que tenía la boca abierta, más que nada por tener dislocada la mandíbula, y los ojos idos, por haber perdido la conciencia— **Desaparece.**

Y con un simple movimiento de su dedo, golpeo la frente del hijo de Izanagi, mandándolo al cielo.

A lo lejos, un encapuchado de ojos rojos miraba como Naruto era lanzado a los cielos, inconsciente.

Pudo oír algo deslizándose detrás suyo, y se giro muy levemente.

Allí estaba una especie de hombro sirena, con la parte inferior de un pez, y la parte superior de un hombre delgado, con brazos muy delgados y manos de tres garfas, con una especie de mascara de piedra por cabeza, con ojos amarillos con pupila rasgada.

— **Tu no perteneces a este mundo, ¿verdad?** — le cuestiono Vepar al desconocido, que simplemente se le quedo viendo fijamente— **. Eres de esa abominable estirpe de otro mundo, ustedes… Ootsutsukis.**

El encapuchado se paro, viendo al colosal ser de poco más de 3 metros en comparación con su 1.90 m— **No me compares con los demás debiluchos de mi raza** — le dijo con una voz… totalmente distorsionada, fria y con un tono increíblemente oscuro.

Vepar miro al hombre delante suyo, y aunque su cara no pudo demostrarlo, sintió una leve punzada de miedo al oír su voz— **¿Cuál es tu nombre? Basura de otro mundo** — le dijo el demonio afilando sus garras.

El encapuchado sonrió, mostrando una hilera completa de dientes tan afilados que ni un cocodrilo se le podría comparar— **Me llamo Ikāntē. Pero tú puedes llamarme Pesadilla Ootsutsuki.**

* * *

 **Con ¡SHIZAAA!... que diga Caesar**

* * *

Caesar Antonio Zeppeli estaba teniendo un par de momentos difíciles justo en ese momento.

Por un lado, su maestra y su compañera de entrenamiento estaban peleando contra una especie de ser deforme que se hacía llamar un Dios del Caos.

No tendría ningún problema con eso… de no ser porque el mismo tenía una pelea en solitario contra un extraño ser, parecía una amalgama de cosas, tenía 3 cabezas, una de gato al extremo izquierdo, otra de una especie de duende con corona en el centro, y otra de una rana en el extremo derecho, parecía tener un cuerpo redondo rojo, con 8 patas de araña y dos delgados brazos con 4 garras alargadas.

El rubio se puso en guardia, mientras sus puños brillaban con electricidad de color dorado y alistaba sus guantes.

—¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi enemigo o eres mudo?— cuestiono el Zeppeli con tranquilidad.

El ser simplemente soltó un bufido despectivo y se cruzo de brazos— **Mi nombre es Asmodeus, estúpido mortal.**

—¿Asmodeus? Curioso, creo que oí tu nombre— declaro mientras chocaba las palmas de sus manos y las separaba, mostrando… una enorme pared de burbuja.

El demonio estuvo apunto de reírse cuando de la burbuja creada en las manos del rubio se formaron varias burbujas más que comenzaron a girar— **Shabon** **Kattā (Buble Cutter)**

Las burbujas giraron a alta velocidad y utilizando la fuerza centrífuga, comenzaron a hacer un sonido parecido al de una sierra, pero gracias a la energía que infundio en ellas, permanecieron intactas.

Las burbujas tomaron una forma muy parecida a platillos con un pequeño anillo tipo cuchilla que rodea cada burbuja.

Y moviendo su brazo y su pierna como si estuviese lanzando una bola de béisbol, las burbujas giraron rápidamente y se lanzaron contra el demonio, este salto rápidamente, esquivando las burbujas, antes de que estas cambiaran su trayectoria hacía él.

Comenzó a saltar, esquivando las burbujas, antes de ver como la mitad de las burbujas se separaban de las otras y giraban hasta rodearlo.

— **¡Maldito…!** — susurro Asmodeus al ver que las burbujas lo habían rodeado.

—Te tengo— susurro Caesar antes de ver al demonio alzar los brazos a los lados y chocar sus palmas….

Un horrendo chillido vino segundos después, tan fuerte que las burbujas y los vidrios alrededor se rompieron ante el ruido.

Caesar se tomo los oídos, ahogando un grito de dolor al sentir a sus tímpanos temblar y sangrar, antes de ver como Jolyne y Lisa-Lisa también gritaban.

Rápidamente creo otra burbuja, lanzándola a la dirección de ellas, haciendo un corte en la mano del dios deforme al verlo apunto de atacar a ambas mientras estaban aturdidas por el chirrido del demonio.

Comenzó a correr hacía él demonio, tapándose los oídos y sintiendo que estaba apunto de caer en la inconsciencia entre más se acercaba.

Pateando uno de los trozos de roca, lo infundio con su Hamon para endurecerlo y lanzarlo contra Asmodeus.

Este quedo levemente aturdido y detuvo el chirrido que estaba produciendo, antes de ver como Caesar estaba delante suyo, y al otro instante, tenía su puño incrustado en la cabeza de gato, mandándolo a chocar contra varias casas.

 _Aparentemente, es capaz de controlar el sonido._ Pensó Caesar, agitado, viendo borroso. _Debo evitar que use de nuevo su habilidad, no parece ser que sea la máxima capacidad de ella._ Y limpiando la sangre de sus orejas, nuevamente se lanzo a luchar contra el demonio.

* * *

 **Con Jolyne y** **Lisa-Lisa**

* * *

Maestra y alumna se pararon enfrente del Dios del Caos, y Jolyne al instante hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Este si que esta feo— dijo la rubia, antes de olfatear en el aire—. Agh, ¡y huele peor!— exclamo ella tapándose la nariz.

—Jolyne, compórtate— le dijo la castaña mientras podía sentir como Jolyne liberaba a Stone Free.

—Si, si, lo que sea— dijo la alumna poniéndose en guardia junto a su Stand.

La Ojiazul negó levemente, antes de quitarse su bufanda e infundirla en Hamon, para luego enrollarla con el aire, formando una lanza de color roja que sostuvo con una mano y la apunto hacía el Dios.

Este soltó una carcajada burlesca— **¿Ustedes simples humanas piensan que se pueden enfrentar a un Dios de mi calibre? Insulsas alimañas, ustedes… ¡AHHH!**

En menos de lo que alguien pudiera darse cuenta, la sensei de Jolyne lanzo su lanza improvisada al ojo de Zuvassin, haciéndolo gritar del dolor.

—En verdad odio a los habladores— declaro parada en la cabeza del Dios mientras Stone Free aparecía a su lado, transformándose en hilos blancos que se enredaron en la "lanza" y que Jolyne tenso con manos y dientes.

—¡Todo listo maestra!— exclamo la rubia desde abajo.

—Perdón por la descarga— se disculpo falsamente la castaña mientras ondas de electricidad salían de sus piernas hacía la cuerda.

Y comenzó a llegar a la lanza, que actuó como un pararrayos que comenzó a electrocutar a Zuvassin violentamente.

La maestra de Hamon salto de la cuerda creada por Jolyne mientras la corriente de energía dejaba el cuerpo de Zuvassin, y la rubia simplemente jalo la cuerda de una y saco la lanza del ojo del Dios del Caos.

—Menudo diosecito termino siendo— murmuro Jolyne mientras su maestra se ponía nuevamente la bufanda.

—Mantente alerta, no es seguro que aun haya sido…—

Y el chirrido llego.

—¡Agh!— soltaron ambas ante el fuerte sonido que casi las deja sordas, y que se intensificaba a cada segundo. Tomándose las orejas y cayendo de rodillas.

— **Jejejeje** — rio Zuvassin, enderezándose y mostrando que no le había pasado nada— **¿Eso fue todo lo que pueden hacer, alimañas?** — les cuestiono mientras Jolyne trato de pararse y usar a Stone Free, pero entre más oía, sentía aun más mareo y perdía aun más la conciencia.

El Dios Deforme susurro unas palabras que ellas no escucharon, pero que si les afectaron—¡GHA!— soltaron ambas mientras podían sentir como el chirrido se incrementaba.

— **Un simple hechizo que aumenta el afinamiento del oído, en estos momentos supongo que deben estar apunto de caer inconscientes o que sus tímpanos exploten** — declaro el Dios renegado con burla, viéndolas retorcerse como gusanos y alzando una mano— **. Les daré una muerte rápida, pero su tortura apenas esta por comenzar** — Zuvassin bajo su mano, dispuesto a acabar de una sola vez con ellas.

Ambas miraron la mano, bajando lentamente, pero a duras penas pudieron oír un leve sonido de corte, y Lisa-Lisa pudo reconocer a duras penas por su visión borrosa la burbuja recubierta de Hamon, la técnica insignia de su alumno.

La burbuja corto la palma deforme del Dios, y pese a que no pareció molestarle el dolor, si lo detuvo por un par de segundos, y el chillido se detuvo en esos segundos—¡Gh!— soltó la castaña poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Jolyne, y en un chispazo de electricidad, Stone Free salió nuevamente, y golpeo el puño del dios con sus brazos—. O…¡RRA!— exclamo la rubia mientras le rompía un dedo al Dios y su maestra le quitaba del camino.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

* * *

Este se encontraba semi-inconsciente, viendo el cielo estrellado, estaba muy alto en la atmosfera de la tierra, viendo la luna, que se miraba mucho más enorme que antes.

—Es demasiado fuerte para nosotros— le dijo Avalon en su espalda, haciendo que el pelirrojo se concentrase un su voz para salir del aturdimiento.

El **Preminente Génesis** comenzó a curarlo lentamente, mientras soñaba aun despierto, alucinando. Escuchando una conversación con su padre que tuvo hace tantos años.

"Papa, ¿Qué significa 'vivir'? ¿Por qué razón viven los humanos?"

A esto, su respuesta fue realmente simple y con una mentalidad práctica.

"Para obtener aquello que más desean".

"A resumidas cuentas eso es la vida humana"

"Quieren dinero, quieren fama, quieren comida, quieren amor, quieren amantes"

Una respuesta bastante realista y en verdad grandiosa.

Pero cuando uno intenta obtener lo que desea, el conflicto siempre surge...

Si ese conflicto te vence y no consigues lo que deseas, te queda con una sensación de derrota, eres lastimado… Y en la siguiente batalla…

Terminas sintiéndote con "miedo"

"Conquistar el 'miedo' es lo que significa 'vivir'... ¡Aquél que se para en la cúspide del mundo es quien no tiene el menor fragmento de miedo!"

En respuesta a eso, su padre dijo algo que le pareció verdaderamente extraño. "Naruto… ¿A qué le tienes miedo?"

En ese momento, le respondió, "Estar solo de nuevo"

Izanagi hizo mofa de sus palabras... Lo suficientemente fuerte como para enojarse con él.

Pero ahora, las cosas iban justo como las pensó entonces.

Eso va más allá del punto de "No tomar a un enemigo a la ligera".

Eso es suficiente para tener 'miedo' ante algo que sabes que no puedes vencer.

¿Cuáles eran los requerimientos para ir al cielo?

"Conocer todo acerca del universo"

"Las 14 palabras".

"Estabilidad en el cuerpo, la mente, el espíritu y de tus emociones mismas"

Y su Bisshamonten... el Bisshamonten del "tiempo"

"The World"

 _Sí, todo es correcto... Voy hacia adelante. Estoy progresando. Con el paso del tiempo, estoy avanzando adecuadamente, propiamente, con un paso inquebrantable... Sin importar de que carezca o que haya perdido, todo esto es un hecho... Es algo de lo que no tengo la menor duda_.

Y entonces, ¿Qué era una victoria en si?

¿Posicionarse en la cima…? Si ese posicionamiento en la cima es de un ecosistema, o en la cadena alimenticia, es lo mismo... Y sin embargo, posicionarse en la cima no es exactamente lo que llamarías una victoria.

La verdadera victoria es el acto mismo de contemplar el cielo.

Conseguir fama, controlar a otros y hacer dinero son cosas que traen la paz mental. Casarse y hacer amistades también son por el bien de alcanzar la paz mental. Sirviendo a un propósito para los demás. Luchar por la paz y el amor.

Todo eso tiene como objeto obtener paz mental... Esa paz es la meta de la humanidad. Eso es lo que creía al menos.

En ese caso... Si este "miedo" y "ansiedad" se formaran con una clara "convicción", se transformarían en "paz mental", ¿no es así?

" _Para comprender el mundo, uno debe soportar su odio, su alegría y su pena. El Dios de los Demonios siempre habló con cariño de la necesidad del mal y sus disensiones mal disimuladas, pero se debe alejar de la sombra de la oscuridad e ir a la luz, no quedarse en ella, sino entre ambas. Y así, una revelación ocurrirá en el oscuro camino de un sueño, la intangible e indescriptible esencia de la verdad hablara y obedientemente responderás"_

Nunca entendió realmente a su padre, pero si entendió que él no quería que se rindiera nunca, y que no quería que cayese en la oscuridad.

 _Orochi, ¿estás allí?_

Un silencio vino poco después, no escucho nada, solo sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Orochi, más seria de lo que recordaba, le hablo.

 _ **¿Qué es lo que quieres?**_

 _Necesito tu fuerza, no… no puedo hacer esto solo._

… _ **No te daré mi poder para que mates a mi hermano.**_

 _No quiero matarlo, pero necesito tu ayuda para sobrevivir._

 _ **... Esta bien, pero tendrás que recompensar mi ayuda.**_

 _Te daré todo lo que quieras si me ayudas._

 _ **Oh jojojo, no debiste decir eso ultimo.**_

El pelirrojo lentamente se paro, escuchando los huesos de su columna crujir mientras se enderezaba.

—Finalmente lo entendió— declaro Izanagi mirando desde la dimensión en blanco en la que estaba a su hijo, con los ojos cerrados—. Bueno, se gano su regalo de cumpleaños— y simplemente chasqueo los dedos.

Naruto volvió a sacar a Zengenkyū mientras se estiraba levemente, asegurándose de haber curado todo su cuerpo y activar el Noryokugan.

Preparándose para bajar, no se dio cuenta cuando apareció una apertura en el espacio, en la que salió una especie de vehículo de un espacio en blanco.

Solo se dio cuenta cuando el vehículo estuvo a su lado, y se giro para ver que hacía ese ruido.

Era… era un…

— **Vimana** — susurro Naruto al verlo, pero la falta de oxigeno hizo difícil que se le escuchara.

Era un vehículo triangular, hecho de lo que parecía oro, con sabanas rojas a los lados y 6 alas, cuatro delanteras y dos pequeñas traseras, con un trono arriba y con las alas hechas de una especie de cristal de color azul.

El Okami reconoció los materiales, oro divino y cuarzo azul, materiales muy resistentes y escasos de encontrar.

No sabía por que estaba allí, pero suponía que tenía algo que ver con su padre.

Dándole las gracias de antemano, se acerco flotando hacía el vehículo divino, y camino hasta ponerse en la punta de este.

Y bajo de los cielos.

En la tierra Furfur pudo ver como un objeto brillante se acercaba rápidamente a su posición, y lo primero que vio fue a un Naruto parado en un aparato volador, tensando la cuerda de un enorme arco con una mano y preparando 5 flechas.

— **¡BRAHMASTRA KUNDALA!** — grito el pelirrojo lanzando la cinco flechas hacía Furfur.

Este abrió sus ojos cuando las flechas volaron a velocidad indescriptibles hacía él.

Salto para esquivarlas, pero estas rápidamente cambiaron de dirección y se giraron hacía él, haciéndolo sorprenderse más mientras aumentaba su velocidad para esquivarlas.

A un punto las flechas rápidamente fueron a una velocidad tan alta que dejo de verlas y tuvo que seguir sus instintos para saber donde estaban.

Cansándose de aquello, creo en una de sus manos una esfera dentro de varios anillos parecida a un átomo.

Naruto en menos de un nanosegundo apareció detrás de Furfur, con una flecha cubierta en fuego apuntando a su espalda.

— **Oh Agni, bríndame destrucción. Agneyastra.**

BOOOOOMMMM

Naruto se aferro a uno de los extremos del Vimana que voló encima suyo y lo llevo lejos de la explosión, mientras que había retirado los astras antes de que la explosión fuera mayor, el punto de inicio que fue Furfur no se libro del ataque.

 _Orochi, prepárate…_

El pelirrojo no pudo pensar en nada más cuando varios pilares de energía se acercaron hacía él a una velocidad enorme.

No tuvo tiempo para esquivarlas, y en plena espalda, cabeza y torso, le dieron de lleno.

Caesar, Lisa-Lisa y Jolyne miraron todo aquello en cámara lenta.

Naruto siendo atravesado por los ataques de Furfur y siendo lanzado contra un edificio, rompiendo la roca con su cuerpo y levantando una enorme cortina de polvo y roca.

—¡Naruto!— exclamaron los tres, totalmente incrédulos ante lo que acababan de ver, dejando a un lado las peleas que tenían y lanzándose hacía donde vieron caer al pelirrojo.

Lentamente, Furfur camino hasta donde vio caer a Naruto, queriendo asegurarse de que estuviera muerto verdaderamente.

 _No puedo creer que esto realmente funcionara._

El Okami pensó aquello, viendo de soslayo su pecho por segundos.

Había usado una habilidad que oía que Orochimaru poseía, y que lo hizo sentir algo de asco al recordar como abrió su mandíbula para regurgitarse a si mismo.

Aprovecho la capacidad de controlar el flujo del tiempo de su Noryokugan para detener el tiempo por unos cortos momentos, y cambio de piel justo como Orochimaru, justo después de ser herido, para que la piel tuviera las manchas de sangre, y luego… se metió en ella de nuevo.

Luego el tiempo volvió a correr, pero para no recibir el ataque del todo uso el salto dimensional, y fue de la tercera a la cuarta dimensión para no ser herido.

El pelirrojo trago levemente, esperando a que Furfur se acercase para atacarlo con The World, y apenas lo vio, noto como el demonio se le quedo viendo fijamente.

Naruto hizo una oración en silencio, dándole gracias a su hermana Tsukuyomi por sus capacidades telepáticas, leyendo los pensamientos de Furfur.

 _ **Sera mejor verificar que su corazón no palpite, puede estar planeando una trampa.**_

Y allí el pelirrojo maldijo la inteligencia de aquel demonio, y aguanto la respiración con todo lo que sabía de Hamon e hizo una autentica locura.

La mano de The World se introdujo dentro de su cuerpo, y el ser incorpóreo agarro el corazón de su portador, deteniendo sus pulsaciones mientras Furfur cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en lo que oía.

El Ojiazul, pues había desactivado su Noryokugan para que Furfur no sintiese la energía, comenzó a marearse, apunto de perder la conciencia, sus ojos perdiendo sus pupilas.

 _ **Hmmm, sus pulsaciones parecen haberse detenido, pero vamos a asegurarnos.**_

Naruto apretó los dientes imperceptiblemente mientras Furfur lanzo una pequeña roca hacía él, que se introdujo en su piel como una bala y se introdujo en su pulmón derecho.

 _Maldita sea, solo acércate un poco._

La sangre se amontono en su garganta mientras el sabor a cobre llenaba su paladar, Furfur inclino la cabeza a un lado, más convencido de que estaba muerto que antes… pero aun así…

 _ **No esta demás llevarse su cabeza como trofeo.**_

El pelirrojo se tenso al instante, viendo como Furfur arrancaba un trozo de metal de un de las vigas de cemento que quebró y afilo la punta con sus manos hasta tener el filo de un cuchillo.

Se acerco hacía el "cadáver" de Naruto, y alzando el trozo de metal, estaba apunto de cortarle la cabeza, solo con bajarla ya tendría al maldito en el rango de The World para romperle la cara… o eso pensaba antes de que pasara.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! ¡MIERDA!_ Pensó desesperado el Okami al ver las cadenas e hilos de dos mujeres que conocía bien.

Ver a Kushina, Mito y a Jolyne sosteniendo el brazo de Furfur con sus respectivas técnicas nunca desespero más a Naruto.

Lo peor fue ver como Sasuke, Caesar, Menma, y hasta el maldito Minato ya se habían lanzado contra él.

Al pelirrojo estuvo apunto de explotarle el corazón ante la fuerte pulsación que casi hizo que el órgano que bombeaba sangre palpito con tanta fuerza que la mano de The World estuvo apunto de aplastarlo, todo al ver como Furfur golpeaba a todos con una sola mano, para todos sucedió en un instante, pero para él paso en cámara lenta, golpeándolos a todos y causándoles fracturas internas con solo una mano, peor a un, con cuatro dedos, uno para cada uno.

Todos vomitaron sangre, o esta misma salió de su piel como una fuente, y jalo a las mujeres que lo "retenían" y las agarro del cuello, a Mito y Kushina en su mano derecha y a Lisa-Lisa y Jolyne en la izquierda, con la castaña sintiendo a su lado el duro metal con el que planeaba decapitar a su alumno.

Toda la situación paso en segundos.

Ni siquiera pudieron pelear, simplemente los venció antes de que pudieran hacer algo.

—¡Hey, ciervo de mierda!— escucho Furfur en el cielo antes de hacer la cara a un lado cuando el puño de Tsunade su hundió en su mejilla—. ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mis alumnas!— el demonio apenas y movió la cara ante el golpe, a pesar de que detrás suyo pudo ver una enorme cantidad de viento lanzando polvo y haciendo que los ojos del pelirrojo que fingía estar muerto se llenasen de polvo.

La rodilla del demonio se alzo rápidamente, golpeando a Tsunade en la boca del estomago.

La rubia tuvo un Dejà vu con el momento en que Naruto la golpeo en aquel combatir hace menos de dos días, pero ahora… estaba preparada.

El Byakugo se activo en su frente, el rubí verde paso a ser un tatuaje negro-purpura que cubría toda su frente.

Y lo primero que hizo fue sostener la pierna del demonio que controlaba la fuerza nuclear débil, y este se sorprendió levemente ante el repentino aumento de fuerza de la mujer enfrente suyo.

—¡Jiraiya, Minato!— exclamo la Ojimiel mientras Furfur miraba detrás suyo.

Ese extraño hombre con tatuajes en la cara y forma de sapo se le había escapado de la vista.

Y esa esfera azul que hacía un sonido chirriante con el viento le parecía molesto.

Peor aun, le esfera aumento hasta tener su tamaño, tal vez un poco más.

Al girar su cara, lo único que noto fue la mirada, entre furiosa y determinada del hombre rubio que golpeo segundos atrás, y que con sus dos manos había agarro a las 3 mujeres en sus manos.

Y en un destello dorado… desaparecieron, solo dejando a la mujer rubia inmovilizando su pierna.

— **Fútil** — dijo el demonio mientras saltaba hacía atrás con una sola pierna, obligando a Tsunade a aferrarse más a su pierna o salir volando por la velocidad repentina.

Su pierna con la Sannin rubia se giro, y el Sannin de los sapos y la de las babosas fueron golpeados el uno contra él otro.

La rubia vio como Jiraiya mismo gruño ante el dolor que le infligió el golpe, y ella misma pudo sentir sus costillas astillarse al chocar con la espalda de su compañero de equipo.

Naruto no pudo hacer nada al ver eso, más que solo apretar los dientes, pero su enojo se volvió miedo al ver como Caesar corrió hasta estar enfrente de Furfur y tomar la bufanda de su maestra.

El demonio verdadera se sorprendió cuando noto, que en un momento que incluso para él y Naruto fue rápido, el Zeppeli había atado el manto a su cuello.

— **¡Grrrroaaaa!** — soltó un gruñido animal ante el dolor que le recorrió, el cuello quemándole, electricidad surcando su cuerpo, fue algo doloroso, que sorprendió a todos al oír por primera vez quejarse de dolor.

Sin embargo, no duro mucho cuando el rubio fue golpeado en las costillas en un nanosegundo, sus costillas rápidamente crujieron sonoramente, y Naruto vio como lentamente era lanzado hacía otro pilar el cual rompió con su espalda.

Furfur, furibundo, se quito la bufanda de su cuello, mostrando que este se encontraba rojo y soltando chispas de electricidad.

El Okami se alarmo al ver como Furfur se acercaba a Caesar con su improvisada guillotina, y le miraba furioso por unos segundos antes de alzar la guillotina y prepararse para decapitar al aprendiz de Hamon.

 _Gh._ Soltó mentalmente Naruto, antes de mover su cuerpo levemente, arañando el suelo con su mano izquierda, haciendo un leve ruido, alarmando al demonio, y este se giro y salto como un gato hacía el hijo de Izanagi.

—…— Furfur se le quedo viendo fijamente, en algún signo de que él hizo aquel ruido— **Chakravartin… ¿Estas vivo o incluso muerto quieres hacerme enfadar?** — le cuestiono en un susurro, hablando más que nadie a si mismo, viendo que el pelirrojo no movió o hizo nada, genero que el demonio frunciese el ceño y nuevamente se acercase al pelirrojo con el trozo de metal en mano.

Y este vez no dudo un segundo, el metal bajo sobre el cuello del Okami, y este no desaprovecho ni un instante.

The World comenzó a apretar y soltar el corazón de su dueño, haciendo bombear sangre a una enorme velocidad, como un caballo de carreras.

Sus ojos recuperaron sus pupilas justo en el momento que el aparato decapitador estaba apunto de cortar su cabeza.

 **CLANG**

Un sonido metálico fue todo lo que escucharon los que vieron en esos cortos instantes lo que paso, y para los que no pudieron verlo, parecía que Naruto había sido decapitado, pero para Jolyne en especifico, sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad.

El brazo de The World, con su armadura amarilla, detenía el trozo de metal de matar a su portador.

Furfur abrió sus ojos al ver el brazo del Bisshamonten en el cuello del Okami— **¿¡Pero qué…!?** — no pudo terminar su pregunta al oír como alguien a su lado apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

A su lado, pudo ver a The World apretar su brazo derecho con tanta fuerza que oía los huesos del ser crujir, y pudo ver las venas rojas en su mano, el Ryūmyaku en toda su gloria, brillando con una aura dorada alrededor.

Y ni que hablar de la expresión que tenía el Bisshamonten…

Furia, completa furia, los dientes apretados, la mandíbula endurecida y sus ojos brillando en cólera absoluta.

Ni siquiera pudo moverse más de 6 centímetros antes de que su puño llegase a su cara.

— **¡MUDA!** — rugió The World golpeando en la cara al demonio, haciendo que este mostrase una expresión de incredulidad y dolor antes de ser mandado a volar.

Naruto no desaprovecho esos cortos instantes, rompió la muda de piel y lanzo de los tatuajes en sus brazos las serpientes que se enrollaron en el brazo de Furfur.

Jalándolo, el Okami esta vez preparo su propio puño, con el Ryūmyaku y el Hamon brillando en todo su esplendor, golpeo en el otro lado de la cara a Furfur.

—¡Sokusei!— exclamo mientras el cristal le cubría completamente, y este vez apenas puso los pies en el suelo, el cristal apreso al demonio al suelo.

Pero aprovechando ese breve momento de cercanía, el pelirrojo activo su Ruta de Dimensiones, y él junto a Furfur desaparecieron de allí.

* * *

 **Dimensión Nocturna**

* * *

Ambos cayeron en el suelo lleno de arena de la dimensión, y el Okami rápidamente saco la calabaza de arena que contenía su arena de diamante.

La arena azul comenzó a caer al suelo, junto con la arena de oro y la arena de hierro, que se elevaron del suelo y escudaron al pelirrojo contra uno de los ataques del demonio, que volatilizaron la arena en plasma acuoso.

El demonio soltó un quejido de dolor cuando Naruto choco su cabeza contra la de él, y que lo hizo retroceder.

Furfur apunto de atacar al pelirrojo, noto como este le sonreía antes de ver como el mundo entero se deformaba nuevamente.

* * *

 **Dimensión Infernal**

* * *

El fuego fue todo lo que vieron ambos, lava y más lava, a ninguno le afecto, más si que los cegó.

Un enorme rayo cayo justo en el volcán en el que ambos estaban, electrocutándolos a ambos, pero fue más que nada pura casualidad, pues le afecto más a Naruto que a Furfur, pero este aprovecho aquello para usarse como un pararrayos y absorber una enorme cantidad de electricidad.

Y usando su control de las tormentas, relámpago más relámpago cayo encima del Okami, mientras nuevamente se teletransportaba de dimensión.

* * *

 **Dimensión del hielo**

* * *

Lo que ambos vieron fue una dimensión con varios planetas con múltiples lunas visibles en el cielo frío pero magnífica, rodeada de paisajes helados, con lagos de agua helados e incluso congelados.

Y Okami y Furfur cayeron en uno de los lagos congelados, su temperatura descendió rápidamente.

El hielo se derritió en instantes, haciendo que la lava encima de ellos comenzar a endurecerse, hasta que Okami se separo y usando la electricidad y el cristal para separar la lava de su cuerpo.

Un ultimo cambio.

* * *

 **Konoha**

* * *

Y enviando toda a electricidad que había absorbido al cielo, el pelirrojo hizo descender al dragón de rayos y ojos rojos, cubriéndose con él y gritando su nombre.

— **¡KIRIN!** — y descendieron al suelo.

BOOOOOOMMMMM

Y como una explosión nuclear, lo que vino después fue visible para todos.

El Okami se hubo separado de la explosión el tiempo suficiente como para quedar a varios cientos de metros en el cielo, y comenzar a descender rápidamente.

—Socio, ¿estas bien?— le pregunto Avalon antes de que el Vimana apareciese debajo del Okami, deteniendo su caída.

—No, pero estaré bien… en un año o dos— susurro adolorido antes de ver un punto rojo acercase a toda velocidad hacía él—. Oh no— susurro antes de que un colérico Furfur golpease el vimana y lo lanzase nuevamente al suelo.

El Vimana se tambaleo mientras Naruto era lanzado de él, y caía al suelo, y en medio del aire Furfur no tardo en golpearlo.

 _Avalon._ Le llamo mentalmente mientras sostenía el mango de su espada.

El domo dorado le cubrió al instante, pero cuando el ataque de Furfur ya estaba enfrente suyo le hizo dispersarse.

El Okami en su forma de **[Valor]** golpeo directamente en la cara a Furfur, sorprendiéndole ante el súbito regreso de energías del pelirrojo.

En medio del aire, empezaron a golpearse meramente con los puños, mientras que Naruto hacía con Avalon una runa de color azul.

Y usando la Ruta Elemental, se transformo en el mismo dientes de sable que uso en la misión de Nami, y uso sus mandíbulas y sus garras para aferrarse al demonio.

Apenas la Runa toco el suelo, su dueño y el demonio también cayeron pesadamente al suelo, mientras la Runa Celestial brillaba.

—¡Torre de Babel!— exclamo el Okami antes de que el junto con Furfur se alzaran a los cielos en la torre hecha de energía sacra.

El pelirrojo en su forma de tigre se separo de Furfur y fue a su forma de fénix de hielo, y sus alas aletearon con fuerza antes de alzar el vuelo, pero…

Furfur se aferro a su pata, y lo obligo a arrastrarle hasta uno de los extremos de la torre.

En medio del aire, golpeo el ave de hielo, hasta que este tomo la forma de Naruto que le golpeo directamente en la cara a él.

El pelirrojo trazo a Vasavi Shakti de su espalda y la uso para separarse del demonio, y la lanza y armadura brillaron mientras ambos caían en Konoha de nuevo.

Cayendo en el suelo, la armadura se deshizo en fuego mientras apuntaba al demonio con ella.

La lanza paso a tener en su punta un triangulo con detalles rosas y negros, el pelirrojo apunto con el poco tiempo que tuvo.

Furfur creo una esfera de energía enorme en sus manos, con todas sus energías, y Naruto sabia que esa energía era suficiente como para encender una estrella.

— **Vasavi Shakti ¡O, sol quédate a muerte!** — exclamo el Ojimorado mientras un haz de energía salía de su ataque.

Los ataques chocaron, y el fuego cubrió el suelo debajo de Naruto, derritiendo todo lo que estuviera cerca de la lanza.

Naruto miro como lentamente su ataque perdía terreno, lo que le hizo pensar rápidamente para idear que hacer.

Poniendo su mano enfrente del ataque, pensó en cualquier defensa que conociera, cualquier escudo disponible a su alcance.

La imagen de un guerrero de cabellera verde apareció al instante en su mente, y un escudo plateado apareció mientras lo tomaba con una mano y gritaba su nombre— **¡Akhilles Kosmos!**

El escudo se deshizo rápidamente en partículas de diferentes colores mientras un domo verde los cubría a ambos.

La explosión lentamente comenzó a desaparecer, mientras Furfur miraba a su alrededor, confuso y sorprendido— **. Este es, un mundo diferente.**

El Okami miro como la explosión y el domo se destruían entre si, y el quedo en el suelo, sin moverse.

La sangre comenzó a salir con total libertad en su cuerpo, manchando el suelo con el rojo liquido.

El Okami miro a Avalon a un lado, sus ojos cerrándose lentamente, estaba… cansado… simplemente cansado, no podía mantenerse consiente, quería descansar un par de minutos.

Su cabeza se tambaleo un poco mientras caía a un lado, apunto de caer en la inconciencia.

—¿Así que eso es todo?— le cuestiono una voz enfrente suyo.

Tambaleante, miro hacía el frente, viendo a aquella mujer que estaba en el puente cuando lucho contra Borrogas _._

—Simplemente, ¿los dejaras ganar sin más? ¿Simplemente… te rindes?

… _No me queda más fuerza… yo me rindo, no puedo continuar, y si continuo, solo seré un estorbo._

—… Así que es poder lo que necesitas— susurro la mujer peliblanca acariciando su mentón.

El pelirrojo se tenso por tercera vez al ver una esfera con un viento negro en la mano de la mujer.

—Esta es la fuerza del primer demonio de todos, que nació en el alba de la creación, la fuerza del Dios Demonio Yamata— la mujer camino hacía el muy lentamente, con la esfera en majo, y el pelirrojo trato de retroceder, más no pudo moverse más allá de un par de centímetros cuando ella introdujo la esfera en su pecho.

—¡AAAAHHHHH!— el pelirrojo grito de autentico dolor al sentir como la energía parecía destrozar cada centímetro de su ser, en una constante agonía mientras un domo negro con anillos azules girando a su alrededor aparecía encima de Avalon y él.

—Estoy segura que harás grandes cosas con su poder, Naruto— Hécate le llamo por su nombre, alejándose lentamente de él—. No por nada Izanagi y Yamata son hermanos, y míralo por el mejor lado, ahora tendrás el poder de ambos, Dios y Demonio, serás el primer hibrido de todos.

Y lo ultimo que escucho Naruto fueron las carcajadas de aquella mujer, antes de que sintiese como todo su ser cambiaba.

Y luego… todo se quedo en **[Soledad]**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **Re: Zero Ending— STIX HELIX**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 _Naruto aparece de espaldas con una chica de cabello negro a su espalda, los ojos del pelirrojo brillando en el tono morado del Noryokugan mientras detrás suyo se miraban imágenes de él y ella cuando recién se conocieron._

 **Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi / Un reloj descompuesto graba la vida**

 **koboreteku kioku no suna / Con la arena de los recuerdos derramándose**

 **Mebaeta omoi made / Hasta los sentimientos que surgieron**

 **Nee konna ni akkenaku kiete shimau no / oye, ¿desaparecerán así de rápido?**

 **I wish I was there / Desearía estar ahí**

 _Naruto cierra los ojos mientras un par de lagrimas caen de sus ojos, cuando los abrió estos ahora eran de color amarrillo con la pupila rasgada._

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni / Para no perder nada de nuevo**

 **watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart" / me olvidaré y "reiniciaré" desde el principio**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Espero que la tristeza que te destruye**

 **kimi wo kudaku kono kanashimi ga / termine algún día**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De nuevo aparece Naruto en medio del océano, lentamente hundiéndose en el agua mientras 2 anillos en sus manos brillaban con fuerza_

" _No he llegado hasta aquí para morirme de esta manera"_

 **My time is spinning around / Mi tiempo esta girando**

 **Your deep blue eyes / Tus ojos de un negro intenso**

 **I forgot what time it is / Olvidé que hora es**

 **And our memories are gone...? / ¿Y nuestros recuerdos se fueron...?**

 _Susano'o miraba de manera despreciativa a un hombre rubio con una gran barba y ojos azules mientras este lo miraba con tristeza y melancolía._

 _Alzando su mano, creo en ella una lanza de truenos que le lanzo con toda su fuerza._

 **Amai kaori hanatsu / La trampa llamada remembranza**

 **tsuioku to iu na no wana / libera una dulce fragrancia**

 **sasoware toraware / llamándote, atrapándote**

 **naze aragaemo sezu mata oborete shimau no / ¿por qué te complaces de nuevo sin oponer resistencia?**

 **I wish you were here / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Amaterasu aparece en medio de Konoha, moviendo sus pies de manera algo infantil antes de pararse de la barandilla en la que estaba sentada mientras miraba como el sol era cubierto por la luna y las nubes de tormenta_

 **Oh, never close your eyes / Oh, nunca cierres tus ojos**

 **Searching for a true fate / Buscando un destino real**

 **dokoka kieta ano nukumori wo / Sigo persiguiendo esa calidez que desapareció**

 **oikake tsuzukete miushinau "Restart" / en algún lugar, perdí de vista el "reinicio"**

 **So, let us try again / Así que, déjanos intentar de nuevo**

 **From the very first time / Desde la primera vez**

 **"kitto kitto" sou yatte ima mo / "Seguramente, seguramente" de esa forma incluso ahora**

 **munashii wa wo kaiteru / dibujaré un circulo vacío**

 **For now, see you again / Por ahora, mirate de nuevo**

 _Tsukuyomi miraba enfrente de ella a un moribundo y sangrante Naruto que le devolvía la mirada, morado chocando contra morado antes de que la albina se acercase a él y lo agarrase de las mejillas._

 **...fading in, fading out... / …Apareciendo, desapareciendo…**

 _El pelirrojo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras devolvía el beso._

 **I wish we were there / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Naruto miraba la gema azul en su mano mientras una mujer de pelo gris con ojos morados detrás suyo miraba el reflejo de ambos con tristeza._

 _Pues los ojos de cada uno brillaban en un color amarrillo putrefacto._

 **Ano hibi ni wa modorenai / Esos días no regresaran**

 **toki wa tsuyoku kanashiku tsuyoku / El tiempo simple, simplemente avanzará**

 **tada tada susunde yuku dake "Restart" / fuerte, triste, fuertemente, y yo "reinicio"**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 **furikaeranai sonna tsuyosa wo / Todos actúan como si tuvieran la fuerza**

 **daremo minna enjiteiru / para no mirar atrás**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De repente, el sol sale, iluminando toda la colina de pasto verde mientras Naruto elevaba la mirada al cielo._

 _Los ojos dorados de Izanagi chocaron con los suyos mientras estaba rodeado por los Kotoamatsukami_

 **And we'll start / Y empezaremos**

 **Waiting for a new day / Esperando por un nuevo día**

 **kimi to... / contigo...**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Kienaide ah... / no desaparezcas ah...**

 _Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra su padre lanzando un fuerte grito de guerra._

 _Izanagi levanto el puño, chocándolo contra el de su hijo._

 _Y luego todo se quedo en_ ** _Soledad_**


	18. Chakravartin

**Para Guest, actualizo cuando puedo**

 **Para lalo80, te he fallado anaquin v":**

 **Para** **Nivek Uchiha, probablemente XD**

 **Para Son Dexex tendras que esperar un poco para verlo :b y tal vez en dos semanas, que no he tenido mucha inspiración o tiempo para escribir**

 **Para Mugetsu otosotsuki, es harem wey :v**

 **Para Gonzox-kun, las cosas se explican luego :D**

 **Para blacknigthwalker, porque sera que los caps de pocos reviews son los que no se informan de que hay nuevo? V: feliz cumpleaños? :D**

 **Para trollmemex, se prendio esta mierda v:**

 **Para Un Dios, meh, tal vez, pero no me habria salido un cap de 10,000 palabras. Tranquilo, que no es lo ultimo que veremos de Pesadilla ;D**

 **Pd: Te recomiendo Jojos, Jojos es vida, Jojos es amor**

 **Pd2: *Se larga a llorar***

 **Para pedro117, si a las dos cosas, y porque no seria interesante de otra forma v:**

 **Para bardockfloo, ya lo continue :D**

 **Para Thranbely , ahora el sera quien de los putazos v:**

 **Para darthgamer007, tratare de simplificarlo un poco más :D**

 **Para Lushicaro, no se le habia ocurrido, gracias bro :D**

 **Para Guest (*2) Okey v:**

 **Para dante de aquiles, Nephilim creo, ahora el sera quien de las palizas v:**

 **Para xkirtox me alegra que te gustara, pues estaban en medio de una pelea, no se iba a poner a ver bragas v:**

 **Para AllenAge, con este me tarde pero por falta de inspiración :"v y si, estaran en el harem 7u7**

 **Para TXPOK2460, segui v:**

 **Para Eien no hiryu, SHIZAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Un saludo a Lushicaro :D**

 **No me queda nada mas que decirles, asi que vamos a la...**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **Opening Full Metal Alchemist Broterhood "Again"**

 _Naruto aparece sentado en una roca en medio de un valle de flores blancas mientras llovía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

 **kono omoi wo keshitesmau niwa / ¿Por qué sabiendo cuan larga es la vida me deprimo con facilidad?**

 _Naruto abre lo ojos, mostrando como el Noryokugan brillaba en ellos justo cuando la lluvia se detuvo._

 **Mada jinsei nagai desho / Quiero empezar de nuevo**

 _Susano'o, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi aparecen junto con la gran sombra de los Kotoamatsukami detrás de ellos._

 **Yarinokoshiteru koto / Terminar lo inconcluso**

 _Un gigante ser de cabello blanco con 6 ojos morados en el pecho pero sin ninguno en la cara sonreía con crueldad mientras en sus manos sostenía los cadáveres de Hiruko y Awashima._

 **Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku / Que irónico es vivir motivando a otros sin querer seguir**

 _Aparece Naruto en medio del campo árido del Unlimited Blade Works rodeado de espadas y sentado en el suelo._

 **Ano koro mitainittite modoritai wake ja nai no / Tropezando con otros por caminar**

 _En imágenes que aparecen detrás suyo se miran todos los momentos tristes que paso en Konoha_

 **Nakushitekita sora wa sagashiteru / Con sueños sin poder lograr**

 _De repente todas las imágenes se rompen mientras una mano enguantada le tocaba el hombro y lo hacía voltear._

 **Wakatte kuremasu youni / No es que quiera arrepentirme**

 _Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules le sonreía dulcemente a Naruto mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa._

 **Gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao wa yameteyo / Solo quiero recuperarlo (¡Mi cielo azul!)**

 _De repente, la chica desaparece, dejando a Naruto solo en medio de un enorme paramo negro mientras su sonrisa lentamente caía y lagrimas comenzaban a caerle de los ojos._

 **Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo / No quiero ver en tu reflejo.**

 _Aparece un hombre peliazul con una lanza llena de púas sonriendo con ansias de un pelea. A su lado estaban 1 hombre pelinegro con armadura del mismo color cruzado de brazos. Una mujer rubia de ojos rojos sonriendo sádicamente mientras estaba sentada en un gigantesco ser de cabello castaño largo y púas en su espalda._

 **Utto kurushiku seottekunda / Esa expresión abnegada de sacrificio (Entiéndelo)**

 _Naruto aparece enfrente de ellos con sus ojos teniendo un tono morado con una flor en espiral._

 **Deguchi mienai kanjoumeiro ai / De nadie más, no, fueron los pecados**

 _Sacando de su espalda una enorme espada con los Kanjis de "sentimiento" inscritas en ella se lanzo contra ellos mientras sus ojos se volvían azules._

 **Dare wo matteruno / Deberé de cargar con esta culpa**

 _Desenvainando la hoja, Naruto fue cubierto por una esfera dorada con anillos negros girando rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que se desvanecieran y mostrasen a Naruto con el cabello mucho más largo y de color rubia con mechas azules y rojas junto con varias correas en su ropa._

 **Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta youni / ¿Cómo escapo de esta culpa? Si esperándote estoy**

 _Izanagi aparece caminando hacía una Izanami ataviada con el manto de la Akuma no Megami mientras detrás de ellos un enorme Susano'o de Chakra azul y un enorme zorro naranja de 9 colas se posicionaban para pelear entre ellos_

 **Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo / Todo se me escapo de las manos**

 _Naruto aparece de rodillas, mirando una tumba mientras llovía, mientras las imágenes de un fénix, una tortuga, un dragón, un tigre y una serpiente de ocho cabezas estaban detrás suyo._

 **Nani kara nogaretainda / Y sigo pensando en ese daño**

 _Naruto aparece peleando contra Sasuke, Mito y Menma, teniendo los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras le daba una patada trasera a Sasuke con la pierna izquierda y con la pierna izquierda pateaba a Menma_

 **Genjitsu tte yatsu / ¡Y no puedo encontrar la salida de esta ilusión!**

 _Izanagi aparece enfrente de los Kotoamatsukami mientras sus hijos estaban entre ellos, preparándose para atacar a su padre antes de que Naruto apareciera de repente entre ellos._

 **Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte / ¿Cuál es el motivo porque aun vivo?**

 _Aparecen Minato y Kushina, la Uzumaki llorando encima de una pequeña y quemada camisa mientras el Yondaime miraba tristemente la ventana._

 **Sakebitaku naru yo kikoeteimasuka / Cada día mis recuerdos se van perdiendo**

 _Naruto aparece de nuevo en el campo de flores blancas_

 **Bunan ni nante yatterarenaikara / Nada es como antes, perdí toda seguridad**

 _La lluvia era más fuerte que antes, pues un enorme rayo cayo justo detrás de Naruto, agitándole el cabello por el viento._

 **Dakara tsuyoku naritai (i'am on the way) / Me deprimo con facilidad (Buscando el camino)**

 _Naruto de repente, abrió los ojos._

 **Natsukashiku naru / Por que sabiendo cuan larga es la vida**

 _En vez del Noryokugan o sus ojos azules, los ojos de Naruto eran amarillos con la pupila con una hendidura junto con un anillo negro alrededor_

 **Konna itami mo kangei jan / Me enfrentare a mi debilidad**

 _Y la lluvia se detuvo_

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 18**

 **Chakravartin**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

" **El poder no corrompe, solo muestra la corrupción que ya había en esa persona"**

¿Tiene la vida algún significado real?

La esencia de la vida en si, es la reveladora afirmación de que el único factor común de la existencia es "sobrevive"

Que todas las formas de vida están intentando sobrevivir, es, por supuesto, un dato conocido. Pero que la vida está solamente intentando sobrevivir…

Erase una vez, según un escritor de Las mil y una noches, que existió un anciano muy sabio (y sabio debió de haber sido) que dedicó su vida a la labor de reunir toda la sabiduría del mundo.

Escribió un volumen enorme y erudito en el que detallaba todo lo que había encontrado; y, al final, se arrellanó satisfecho de una labor bien hecha.

Enseguida, la idea de que había escrito demasiado disipó su satisfacción.

Así que se sentó otros diez años para reducir el volumen original a una décima parte de su tamaño.

Cuando hubo terminado, de nuevo se consideró satisfecho; pero de nuevo descubrió que estaba equivocado. Con minuciosa precisión, redujo esta segunda obra a una sola página. Pasaron otros diez años y el anciano filósofo se hizo más sabio aún. Tomó aquella sola página y la redujo a una sola y única línea que contenía todo lo que había por saberse.

Al cabo de una década, el viejo escritor se encontraba cerca de la muerte.

Había colocado esa extraordinaria línea en un nicho en la pared para guardarla en un lugar seguro, con la intención de hablarle a su hijo acerca de ella.

Ahora cambió de parecer una vez más.

Hasta esa línea hizo pedazos.

En el hipotético caso que toda la sabiduría del mundo se redujera exclusivamente a una sola línea: imagina que esa única línea se escribiera hoy en día y te la entregaran.

Con ella podrías comprender la base de toda vida y de todo empeño: el amor, la política, la guerra, la amistad, la criminalidad, la demencia, la historia, los negocios, la religión, los reyes, los gatos, la sociedad, el arte, la mitología, sus hijos, el comunismo, los banqueros, los marineros, los tigres y un sinfín de cosas más.

Es más: imagina que esta línea única pudiera decirle todo acerca de sí mismo; que pudiera resolver todos sus problemas y apaciguar todas sus inquietudes.

Si toda la sabiduría del mundo se pudiera comprimir en una sola línea, sin duda alguna haría todas estas cosas y más. Existe una línea, invocada a partir de un maremágnum de hechos, que se ha hecho asequible como unidad integrada para explicar esas cosas. Esta línea es la filosofía de la filosofía, que lleva así el tema completo de vuelta a la verdad simple y humilde.

Toda la vida está dirigida por una orden y únicamente una orden: ¡SOBREVIVE!

El propósito de la mente es resolver problemas relacionados con la supervivencia.

El éxito máximo del organismo, su especie o la vida sería, en su extremo inimaginable, la inmortalidad; el fracaso final por desobedecer la ley, sobrevive, sería la muerte.

Entre la supervivencia eterna y la muerte existen innumerables grados; a mitad de esa escala se encontraría la simple existencia sin la esperanza de mucho éxito y sin temor al fracaso.

Por debajo de este punto se encontrarían, paso a paso, un sinfín de pequeños errores, accidentes, pérdidas, cada uno de los cuales tendería a reducir las oportunidades de alcanzar la meta máxima.

Por encima de este punto se encontrarían los pequeños éxitos, las apreciaciones y los triunfos que servirían para llegar a la meta deseable.

Como axioma, puede decirse que la mente actúa obedeciendo una orden básica central, _**sobrevive**_ , y dirige o gobierna al organismo en sus esfuerzos por alcanzar la meta máxima para el individuo, la especie o la vida, y por evitar para el individuo, la especie o la vida, cualquier parte del fracaso final; lo cual lleva al axioma que dice:

 _La mente dirige al organismo, a la especie, a sus simbiontes o a la vida en el esfuerzo de la supervivencia._

Sobrevivir… sobrevivir… vivir… vivir…

A todo costo… vive… pelea… pelea… pelea… ¡PELEAR!

* * *

 **[…]**

Cuando se despertó, no sabía dónde estaba. Boca abajo en medio de ninguna parte, con el sol rozando su cuerpo y recordándole esas lejanas tardes de verano que, de pequeño, había pasado con su padre, bajo la sombra de los árboles del Monte Ikusoku cerca de aquella casa pequeña. En esas ocasiones la sensación era refrescante, agradable y relajante.

Respiró hondo, contuvo el aliento, lo expulsó al cabo de los segundos en contención del dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo. Se le empañó la mirada con el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

Tosió, se agitó y cayó boca arriba, observando las copas de los árboles a la lejanía.

Movió la mano buscando a su protector, y llevándoselo a la frente, tomo a Avalon con la otra mano, sintiendo una nueva chispa de electricidad surcar su mano.

—Naruto— le llamo Avalon, haciendo que el pelirrojo le mirase, sin notar en si mismo los ojos de color dorado con la pupila rasgada—. Una vez más, dime tu deseo.

—…Deseo… deseo proteger a los que amo— susurro mientras podía sentirlo de nuevo, el domo a su alrededor ahora era de un color negro, y en ves de los anillos ahora eran miles de runas oscuras a su alrededor.

Sentía… **[Soledad] [Desesperación] [Odio]**

Pero sobretodo… sentía **Odio.**

Y todo eso… simplemente lo libero.

* * *

 **[…]**

Él era un caso violentamente intrigante, decidió Hécate.

Cualquier cosa que se le haya hecho al niño en la negligencia del Yondaime tuvo resultados innegables.

Después de cuatro semanas de investigación e interacción, no estaba más cerca de descubrir la historia completa de Naruto… y que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

La mayoría de las veces, era solo un efecto misterioso pero sutil; la hierba se retorcería en círculos extraños, las sombras de la corteza de los árboles cambiarían para causar patrones, las hojas parpadearían y se volverían rígidas el tiempo suficiente para que se percibiera la imagen subliminal de unos ojos.

Fue extremadamente desconcertante e incluso la propia Hécate no pudo permanecer cerca de Naruto durante más de seis horas sin molestarse.

Si, le vigilaba desde mucho tiempo.

La peliblanca comenzó a escribir—La fisiología básica del contenedor y… el proceso fue exitoso— susurro mientras escribía y miraba a Naruto.

El cabello era negro… negro como la noche sin estrellas, y se había alargado y erizado en gran medida. Las puntas eran amarillo-café con algunas puntas negras, la camisa se había ido, mostrando un pecho y abdomen cincelado de color blanco, el haori ahora se había vuelto negro en su totalidad, y ahora las puntas eran andrajosas y rotas, las manos eran de un color blanco con uñas negras largas, los ojos…

Sus ojos eran de color amarillo putrefacto, con la pupila rasgada cual serpiente, la esclerótica era negra, oscura y sin alma.

Su cuerpo no había sanado, seguía muy herido, pero no parecía importarle a pesar de sus brazos colgantes, tal vez inutilizados.

Una sonrisa de dientes afilados como púas fue lo que Hécate miro, antes de que una lengua puntiaguda, casi bífida como la de una serpiente, relamiese los labios secos.

— **Te encontré** — susurro antes de simplemente _desaparecer._

En una letanía constante, Hécate le busco.

De repente, casi tuvo una epifanía. Juraría que ya había vivido una situación muy similar antes, quizás en otro tiempo.

Los ojos turbulentos y la semi- sonrisa desquiciada en Naruto no aseguraban nada. Al fin y al cabo no era el Naruto que todos conocían, sino el _verdadero Naruto_ , y nada bueno podía salir de eso.

Antes de que pudiera decidir cómo proceder en esa situación tan delicada, Furfur sintió como algo increíblemente malo iba hacia él e, intentando protegerse de su velocidad y ataque sorpresa, su mano fue casi cortada por Avalon.

Esta vez, Furfur fue lanzado hacia atrás por su fuerza bruta, y esta vez se descubrió a sí mismo protegiéndose de un nuevo ataque y, pronto, se vio enzarzado en una cruenta batalla: los movimientos de Naruto no eran precisos, y se dejaba llevar más por los reflejos que por una técnica clara, pero el **Demonio** supo que estaba en problemas cuando cada golpe hacía que le temblaran las manos por la potencia. Su mejor ataque no estaba en la técnica, sino en la brutalidad.

Hécate miro como Naruto sostenía a Avalon con la boca, los dientes blancos como la ceniza apretaban el mango.

Intentó situarse y usar su telepatía para leer sus pensamientos en cuanto vio un mínimo hueco para acercarse, ascendiendo hacia el cielo para ocultarse entre el humo. Lo consiguió, pero en cuanto se fundió entre las nubes, oculto por la densidad, sintió la palpitante locura de los pensamientos llegar hasta él.

 _ **Atrapar y destripar, atrapar y destripar, atrapar y destripar, atrapar y destripar atrapar y destripar atrapar y destriparatraparydestriparatraparydestriparatraparydestripar**_ _..._

La mujer se sobrecogió cuando los pensamientos, sin ninguna otra floritura ni cohesión, poseyeron su cabeza.

Y Furfur, no tardó ni un segundo en darse cuenta de que no había escapatoria en esa voluta de humo tan oscura como la oscuridad misma.

Naruto le acechaba, y cuando le vio sus ojos ya estaban a dos centímetros de su cara. Podía jurar que no solo era el amarillo lo que miraba, sino que había desaparecido para transformarse en el estruendoroso rojo sangre de un cadáver abierto, de un hígado o un pulmón putrefacto.

Entonces supo la verdad. No estaba luchando contra otro humano enclenque o con un Dios con una humanidad piadosa.

Estaba peleando contra un monstruo peor que él.

El pelinegro reía como una bestia apunto de comer a su presa, a veces soltando a Avalon para golpear a Furfur con cabezazos o patadas que desorientaban al demonio ante la fuerza.

Con medio rugido, el hijo de Izanagi soltó una pisada al suelo que genero un temblor que al instante genero una fisura que llego hasta el Demonio en segundos.

Este no dudo en saltar, pero apenas lo hizo se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro ya estaba encima suyo.

— **Os voy comer vivo a todos** — se aferro con sus dientes al brazo de Furfur, y la sangre negra cubrió sus dientes.

Furfur sintió como giraba rápidamente, los dientes enterrados en su carne removiéndose mientras chocaba contra todos los edificios en su dirección.

— **¡Ufff, esta Forma me esta encantando!** — grito el pelinegro antes de reacomodar sus hombros.

Su lengua salió de su boca, relamiéndose los labios con los ojos fijos al frente, viendo a Furfur terminar por chocar contra los muros de la aldea.

Avalon, quien se mantenía flotando en el cielo, voló hacía la mano alzada de Naruto, y este apretó el mango cuando Furfur ya estaba de nuevo a centímetros de atacarlo.

— **¡Maldito bastardo divino!** — grito Furfur colérico mientras bajaba su pucho derecho como un martillo.

El Okami solo sonrió burlonamente mientras detenía el golpe con una mano.

CRACK

El suelo debajo de sus pies se cuarteo como cristal ante la fuerza y el peso detrás de aquel puñetazo.

Un poderoso terremoto se sintió a los alrededores, y la onda de choque fue como si una bomba hubiese detonado en el lugar.

Todos los que estaban cerca fueron inminentemente lanzados hacía atrás por la onda de choque.

Y Naruto solo seguía sonriendo.

— **Un demonio que cree poder vencer a un Dios, vaya chiste** — declaro el pelinegro con burla.

Haciendo un leve salto, golpeo la nariz de Furfur con la rodilla, haciendo al demonio tambalearse hacía atrás.

Girando en el aire, Naruto trato de decapitar al controlador de la fuerza nuclear débil, pero este puso su antebrazo para protegerse.

El sonido fue como si golpeases un trozo de caucho, pues la dura piel del demonio era tal que había soportado sus astras.

Sin embargo, una sonrisa salvaje apareció en la cara de Naruto mientras sus ojos amarillos brillaban.

Comenzando a girar como un tornado, Furfur pudo sentir como la espada de los sentimientos lograba cortar su mano como una cierra.

— **¡Veamos si tu piel te protege de esto, FURFUR!** — gritando el nombre del demonio como un animal, el pelinegro ya tenía ambas manos unidas en un martillo con las venas rojas y brillantes cubriéndole— **. ¡Ryūmyaku!**

Golpeo de manera descendente la cabeza de Furfur, haciéndolo bajar la cabeza antes de que las piernas del Semi-Demonio golpearan su cara al mismo tiempo.

— **¡NO HEMOS TERMINADO CABRON!** — grito el Okami antes de que The World saliera de su espalda y se lanzase contra el Demonio.

—¡MUDAMUDAMUDA! ¡MUDA!— grito el Bisshamonten dándole tres patadas a Furfur en el torso antes de girar y darle una patada giratoria.

Furfur fue lanzado al aire, pero antes de poder estabilizarle, el Okami uso su **Movimiento Cuántico** para aparecer detrás suyo.

— **¡BOUYA MOTHERFUCKER!** — grito antes de darle otra patada giratoria al demonio.

Sacando su arco, el pelinegro le apunto al demonio que ahora era un blanco en movimiento— **…Agni.**

BOOOOOOMMMM

El pelinegro sintió su haori moverse con el viento ante el aire caliente que soltó su ataque, viendo a un quemado demonio salir de el mini sol que fue formado por su ataque.

Con una sonrisa, corrió en la dirección contraría a donde iba el demonio.

Sus colmillos, ya afilados de por si, aumentaron su delgadez y filo mientras comenzaba a correr hacía el **Dios del Caos** que había comenzado todo aquello.

— **¡ZUVASSIN!** — grito mientras el deforme Dios se giraba para verlo.

No se espero el ver como un extraño pelinegro con los **Ojos de un verdadero demonio** corría hacía él con una sonrisa maniática y escamas saliendo de su cuerpo.

No tuvo ni un milisegundo para pensar cuando las mandíbulas de 8 cabezas de serpiente se enterraron en su carne.

— **¡GHHHAAAA!** — soltó el Dios rebelde cuando Naruto tomo la forma completa de Yamata no Orochi, y no solo eso, sino que mutada.

Las 8 cabezas tenían todas ojos amarillos, totalmente amarillos, sin pupila, cornea o esclerótica, la mandíbula se parecía más a la de un dragón, con dientes afilados como púas, el color de sus escamas era negro, amarillo y rojo.. y lo más destacable… tenía un cuerpo, un torso blindado con escamas duras como el diamante, manos largas con garras enormes, y dos patas rollizas para mantener el enorme peso de la criatura.

Poniéndose en cuatro patas, jalo a Zuvassin, sus cabezas aferradas a su carne en una garra de hierro, comenzó a girar rápidamente, destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

— **¡Os voy a matar, os voy a matar, os voy a matar, os voy a matar os voy a matar os voy a matar osvoyamatarosvoyamatarosvoyamatarosvoyamatar!** — clamaba el hijo de Izanagi mientras despedazaba la carne del Dios.

— **¡LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS USTEDES!** — grito antes de arrancar 8 trozos completos de carne del Dios.

Tragándolos en menos de un segundo, vio al Dios del Caos alzarse a los cielos como una pelota, y sus mandíbulas se abrieron mostrar el fuego en sus fauces.

Con un rugido, las envió en contra de Zuvassin.

Pudo oír los gritos del Dios, antes de ver como de un salto, el "Dragón" llegaba hasta donde estaba en el aire.

— **¡Voy a devorar tu maldita alma!** — las fauces comenzaron a devorar todo, mientras ambos caían el doble de rápido ante el peso combinado de ambos que cuarteo el suelo, casi aplastando a Zuvassin por la caída.

Hubiera sido una muerte más rápida e indolora.

Las fauces no se detuvieron.

Comieron _todo_ lo que estaba a su alcance.

Carne, pellejo, huesos.

Los gritos de agonía provenientes Zuvassin eran demasiado humanos, aunque cualquier ser al que estuvieran devorando bocado por bocado no estaría mejor.

Los pocos presentes corrieron despavoridos al ver como un monstruo peor que el Kyuubi se comía a un ser ni de lejos tan aterrador.

Hécate, que miraba los eventos con una sonrisa casi maniaca y sudor surcando su cara, pudo oír como los pensamientos de la criatura se apagaban mientras comía la carne del Dios.

… _ **Quiero comer más… Quiero comer más… Los voy a comer a todos…. Os voy a comer….**_

Las múltiples cabezas se giraron a los civiles que quedaban allí, y a los que corrían despavoridos, incluso los ninjas no evitaban correr como cobardes.

— **Os voy a comer vivos.**

Y Hécate sonrió más, al haber creado un monstruo, el peor monstruo de todos los tiempos.

Un **Chakravartin.**

Sin embargo, justo cuando la criatura iba a devorar lo que quedaba de Zuvassin, algo le golpeo en el pecho, y pudo sentir sus costillas fracturándose y su tórax abrirse.

Algo se metió dentro de su pecho, algo enorme…

Y exploto.

* * *

 **[…]**

Jolyne Kujo miro como la enorme serpiente de 8 cabezas explotaba desde el pecho, y pudo ver a algo salir del centro de ella, volando hacía su dirección.

—¡Caesar!— le grito a su compañero mientras Stone Free se transformaba en hilos.

El Zeppeli sin mucho que decir agarro el extremo de la red, y estirándola detuvieron a lo que voló hacía ellos.

Un Naruto con el torso tan destrozado que se le podían ver las costillas… no fue lo que se esperaron.

Se paro, y un par de órganos internos, ennegrecidos con una especie de plasma negro, cayeron al suelo, evaporándose ante la luz del sol.

Por lo que Caesar vio, un pulmón y el hígado estaban demasiado dañados… ni él sabía si Naruto podía curarse de… _eso._

El mismo plasma negro del que estaban cubiertos sus órganos se encargo de sanar sus heridas y regenerar sus órganos a una alarmante velocidad.

Cuando se paro completamente, perdiendo la sonrisa que antes tenía, dio una estocada al frente.

Furfur abrió sus ojos cuando Avalon estaco su vientre.

— **Estos ojos nuevos son un casi repelente al Noryokugan** — dijo el pelinegro mientras sus ojos mostraban un titileo entre morado y amarillo— **. Ojo del tiempo… una habilidad que me permite ver 10 segundos en el pasado, presente o futuro. Además, atacar de frente dos veces es estúpido.**

Las enormes manos del demonio se cerraron alrededor de la cabeza del Okami para aplastarle, más se sorprendió ante la enorme dureza de la cabeza del pelinegro, este solo apretó el mango de su espada.

— **¿Quién te dio permiso para poner tus manos encima de mi?**

El filo de Avalon se cubrió de relámpagos que electrocutaron desde adentro al demonio, que tembló ante el dolor, antes de lentamente soltar la cabeza del semi-demonio.

Saco la espada de los sentimientos del vientre de Furfur, y Naruto le miro con una mirada despectiva—. **Solo un concejo, deberías dejar de actuar como si solo fuera odio lo que sientes hacía mi, ¿hay decepción, dolor, tristeza? ¿El pequeño demonio esta molesto conmigo por algo?** — pregunto mientras el demonio sostenía el corte en su estomago.

— **Debo admitirlo… eres más fuerte de lo que considere con esa nueva [Aura]**

— **¿[Aura]…?** — pregunto el pelinegro mientras la herida de Furfur se cerraba lentamente.

— **Bien, ¿seguimos?** — dijo Furfur parándose enfrente de Naruto.

El demonio alzo un puño que en segundos estaba enfrente de la cara del pelinegro, antes de que este hiciese la cabeza a un lado, y se girase para luego golpear en el pecho a Furfur, generando un agujero casi perfecto en el pecho del demonio, que no pudo hacer nada más que soltar un escupitajo de sangre… antes de ser lanzado a los cielos.

Lamiendo de su cara la sangre que fue salpicada, el pelinegro solo doblo las rodillas.

Dando un enorme salto, cuarteo el concreto debajo suyo, y apareció encima de Furfur con la pierna alzada, bajo la pierna, y esta golpeo directo el abdomen del demonio.

Naruto aterrizo hábilmente, mientras miraba como Furfur le lanzaba la misma esfera de energía atómica.

La sonrisa de Naruto seguía presente.

— **[Full Counter]** — murmuro, y la esfera al instante se regreso a su lanzador con el doble de velocidad.

La explosión que vino después cubrió los cielos.

* * *

 **[…]**

—Ese es… ¿Naruto?— murmuro Kushina a su lado.

El viejo mono, Sarutobi Hiruzen, miraba al frente con una expresión ilegible. Enma, el rey mono, miraba en su forma de báculo la enorme nube de ceniza que se alzaba en los cielos.

—Es una presencia asquerosa, incluso más que la del Kyuubi— mascullo Enma, pudiendo sentir como una criatura se encontraba en medio de la explosión… y su sola firma de energía le hacía temblar levemente.

—¡Naruto-nii jamás sería así!— le exclamo Mito mientras la nube de ceniza comenzaba a dispersarse.

—El chico tiene una presencia temible, lo acepto…. Pero no hablaba de él— declaro el Rey Mono, y todos pudieron ver como varias figuras se alzaban de la nube y se acercaban a donde estaban.

El primero, era un destrozado Zuvassin, siendo cargado por un, algo quemado, Furfur. Quien no fue muy afectado por su propio ataque.

El segundo era Naruto, que en su forma de **[Soledad]** no parecía tener ni el más mínimo rasguño, pero llevaba en sus brazos a Caesar y a Jolyne, volando con lentitud a la dirección contraria a Furfur y Zuvassin.

Pero el tercero… ese congelo a todo mundo.

Parecía, a menor forma de definirlo, un **Dios.**

El cabello plateado, largo y lacio, batiéndose con el viento. La piel pálida como la porcelana, pero dura como el mármol, los músculos delgados pero tonificados, cubiertos por una camisa negra. El haori blanco cubriendo su espalda, con el símbolo del legendario Rinnegan, debajo de ella, 9 tomoes alineados en filas de tres, el pantalón de un color más negro que la noche, entubado en unas botas Shinobi negras. Había dos cuernos en su frente, rectos y de color morado, pareciendo un demonio.

Pero eran sus ojos lo que llamaban la atención.

Rojos, inhumanamente rojos, brillando con más fuerza que el sol, pupilas negras rasgadas, y la esclerótica de un color aun más negro.

Todo en todo, se veía como un Dios, o en el mejor de los casos… un demonio.

— **¡Vepar!** — exclamo Furfur al ver a quien agarraba de la cabeza el peliplata.

El Demonio que controlaba la Fuerza Nuclear Fuerte estaba en un estado deplorable, su parte inferior estaba casi destruida, sangrante, dejando ver parte de sus huesos, sus manos y brazos estaban rotos, en posiciones para nada normales. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba magullado o cubierto de sangre.

Pero Pesadilla no se encontraba con algún rasguño.

Lanzo al casi moribundo Vepar contra su hermano, que a duras penas pudo atraparlo, mientras bajaba de los cielos.

Hécate misma puso su menton a descansar en su puño mientras un circulo con runas moradas rodeaba a los demonios y al dios de caos, y de el circulo salieron anillos con runas que giraron rápidamente.

Desaparecieron poco después, pero ni ella misma les tomo importancia a pesar de ser la causante.

El ser enfrente suyo, era… interesante.

Sus ojos habían cambiado.

Los más inteligentes retrocedieron mientras miraban el patrón anillado en los ojos del ser.

—Rinnegan— susurro Jiraiya mientras veía a los ojos a la Pesadilla en si. Y como los demás, retrocedió.

Ua suave sonrisa apareció en los labios del Ootsutsuki, mirando con detenimiento a todos los presentes.

Su sonrisa se ensancho más mientras miraba a los ojos a Naruto.

—Un destructor— fue el susurro de Avalon, no escuchado por nadie en absoluto, pues estaban concentrados en ver a los ojos a aquel ser.

El Okami se quedo viendo también esos ojos, casi congelado, dejando a sus compañeros en el suelo.

— **Tu… eres el hijo de Izanagi** — murmuro con una leve risa— **. Okami no Naruto, Naruto el gran Dios. El ultimo hijo de Izanagi.**

Todos callaron mientras oían al peliplata, refiriéndose a Naruto como hijo.

—Debe de estar bromeando, ese dobe no merecería ni llamarse el hijo de alguien.

Pesadilla se giro para ver directamente a Menma, al oírlo decir eso.

— **Mmm, a sido un tiempo desde que veo una versión tuya, Ototou** — murmuro mientras su mirada se afilaba, haciendo retroceder al rubio.

—Ototou… hermano menor… tu eres— comenzó Naruto con su voz normal, mientras el Ojirrojo se giraba de nuevo a su dirección.

— **Así es… soy en lo que tarde o temprano te convertirás. Soy en lo que todos se volverán. Soy tu Peor Pesadilla. Yo. Soy. Tú** — las tres ultimas palabras fueron como clavos de ataúd para Naruto, mientras reconocía las expresiones faciales del albino.

La forma de **[Soledad]** se deshizo al instante.

Naruto dio un paso atrás.

Miedo… ¿así se sentía… el miedo?

Pesadilla dejo que un largo suspiro saliese de su garganta, mirando a los cielos mientras que con una onda de gravedad dispersaba la ceniza, para mostrar el cielo azul— **Yo que tu no tendría tanto miedo, tienes mucho potencial por delante.**

—De… ¿De que hablas?— pregunto cautelosamente Naruto.

Pesadilla alzo un dedo al horizonte, más en concreto, al este.

— **En esa dirección esta Jikan no Kuni (País del Tiempo) un enorme continente en el que las personas usan una forma de energía que ellos mismos llaman [Magia] y su tecnología supera a la de todo este continente.**

Luego de eso, apunto al sur— **Allí esta Mushi no Kuni (País del Vapor) no tan avanzado como Jikan, y no tienen energías que les ayuden. Pero el lugar esta lleno de armas legendarias, armas que hacen ver las que usas como juguetes.**

Al final, apunto al norte— **Y allá, esta Purazuma no Kuni, una tierra muy avanzada y prácticamente bendita por Izanagi, en un total de dos años, aparecerá una raza que te ayudara a dominar tu poder.**

Todos quedaron ensimismados ante la explicación de Pesadilla, que bajo su mano, mientras los rayos del sol finalmente tocaban la piel de un sorprendido Naruto.

— **Y aun con todo eso, con toda esa ayuda, con todos los que podrás pedir ayuda, estas maldito, chico. Se que la espada no podrá recordarlo… pero al que llamas padre lo sabe. Un Chakravartin. Los dioses malditos.**

—No entiendo de que hablas, ni mucho menos quien eres— declaro el pelirrojo mientras desenfundaba a un callado Avalon—. Pero si por lo que viniste es a pelear, adelante— dijo, aunque su leve temblor demostraba que no era indiferente a la presencia de Pesadilla.

Este solo negó débilmente, con una leve risa— **Tu mundo es grande, Okami. Pero considéralo un poco, ¿seguirás en este montón de barro una vez que ya no haya nada por hacer? El espacio exterior es muy grande, casi infinito. Y si es mucho lo que puedes aprender en este mundo, solo imagina lo que puedes aprender de otros. Puedes moverte a velocidades millones de veces la de luz, y a pesar de que hay demonios que te dejarían como una tortuga, esa velocidad es suficiente como para explorar todas las estrellas.**

Naruto se mantuvo callado, moviendo con lentitud los dedos en el mango de su espada.

— **Y aun así, aunque no les debes nada, aun así peleas por este mundo y sus habitantes… ¿Por qué?** — cuestiono el Ootsutsuki.

El pelirrojo se quedo callado, antes de que el miedo saliese de su cuerpo, sus ojos fueron directo al Noryokugan, mirando con determinación al peliplata.

Las palabras que Izanagi le dijo una vez, retumbaron en su alma.

 _Le darás a la gente de la Tierra un ideal para luchar. Ellos correrán detrás de ti. Ellos tropezarán. Pero con el tiempo, se unirán a ti, y caminaran juntos por el Cielo, Naruto. Con el tiempo... los ayudarás a lograr maravillas._

—Por que se lo prometí a mi padre— declaro con pura convicción.

La sonrisa en la cara de Pesadilla amenazo con dividirle la cara a la mitad— **¡Respuesta correcta!** — exclamo mientras caminaba hacía el pelirrojo— **. Considere varias cosas, tal vez darte mi sangre y que la asimilaras para tal vez tener los mismos ojos que yo, pero no, demasiado cliché** — dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en los bolsillos— **. Tu no necesitas poder, tu necesitas conocimiento. "El conocimiento es el poder" pues el que sobrevive no es el más fuerte, sino el más apto.**

Naruto no dijo nada cuando la mano de Pesadilla se poso en su cabeza.

No pudo.

Rayos rojos cubrieron su cuerpo entero.

Un grito desgarrador se empezó a oír mientras el pelirrojo era electrocutado con una enorme fuerza, su cuerpo entero temblando, Avalon cayendo al suelo, las cuerdas vocales dañándose por el grito, sus ojos temblando.

—¡Naruto!— gritaron los que estaban a su alrededor, viéndolo sufrir, pero apenas se acercaron para detenerlo, no pudieron hacer nada cuando una barrera roja se puso alrededor de ambos "Naruto's"

— **Aprenderás mucho, pequeño Okami. Pero lo que si aprenderás, es que a veces el villano, es quien esta más cerca de ti** — Pesadilla retiro su mano de la cabeza de Naruto, y los rayos rojos se detuvieron, mientras el Ojirrojo, sin más que hacer, se daba media vuelta y creaba un portal negro enfrente suyo.

Naruto, ni un segundo antes, se desmayo.

* * *

 **[…]**

Tus sueños **_traicionados_** se convertirán en tus espadas.

Y en tus ojos, miente el vacío.

Tus memorias están en flujo.

Y tu vida es consumida antes que tu.

Pero, incluso lo predicho no marca tu destino.

Tus cambios te dividen, pero…

Tu ves la luz…

Tu encuentras salvación.

Tu pensamiento es ver por fin la muerte.

Pero no es lo que esperabas.

Cuando chocan.

Sientes caminar en tu alma.

Y el sonido de las espadas rotas hace eco en la tierra vacía.

Lloras de dolor.

Y desafío.

Pero en ese momento, te das cuenta.

Tu eres el que **Forja** tu propio destino.

Tu voluntad es **limitada**

Tus restos **de Espadas** forjaran una nueva.

En ese momento, te das cuenta.

Tu nunca fuiste solo una Espada.

Que incluso los héroes tienen sueños.

Por que, por primeras vez, entiendes.

Que el sueño de Él no era un error.

Y que tu… " **Mi héroe"**

* * *

 **Soy la suma de todas mis armas**

 _La respuesta de un chico salvado por una espada, rodeado de espadas y que actuó como un espada durante su vida entera_

 **El Acero me creo y el Fuego me forjo**

 _Su mundo lleno de fuego y armas_

 **He creado más de un millón de armas**

 _Un reino solo para el, compuesto por las montañas de espadas_

 **Codiciado por la muerte**

 _Aquel hombre que lo salvo exhala su ultimo aliento_

 **Despreciado por la vida**

 _Ojos llenos de amor lo miran, esperando su retorno_

 **El dolor fue el material que formo estas armas**

 _Un chico con un vacío en su corazón y alma, que quiso cumplir el sueño de aquel hombre que le salvo._

 **Sin embargo, estas manos nunca sostendrán nada**

 _Protegeré a todos._

 **Así que rezo.**

 **Unlimited Weapon Worlds**

* * *

—No lo es.

 _Mi ideal es falso, es cierto. No puedo traerle paz a todos. Solo porque admire por mucho tiempo a alguien. Terminare como aquel hombre cuyo sueño nunca pudo ser cumplido._

—No lo es.

 _Pero se sintió hermoso. Se que es hipocresía que por tener algo especial pienso que puedo traerle paz a todos._

—... Pero aun así.

 _Lo admire a Él. Pensando en como sería ir por su camino. Esa es la única cosa que viene a mi mente._

—No es.

 _Hay personas que ni siquiera pueden salvarse así mismas. Pero... si para salvarlos a ellos tengo que volverme una herramienta, y dejar que mis más bellos recuerdos desaparezcan. Lo hare._

—No lo es.

 _¿Cuanto tiempo tomara? No lo se. He perdido muchas cosas, y he dejado botadas muchas más. Cosas que deberé olvidar. Así que... deberé recordar el jamás olvidar una cosa._

—...Para traerle la paz al mundo de mi padre...

 _Los voy a proteger, incluso si no es mi deseo, incluso si solo estoy sofocando mi culpa. Para volverlo realidad. El hombre que me salvo de morir, dejándome esas palabras. Ahora se el deseo contenido en esas palabras. Incluso si el mundo se niega. Incluso si yo mismo me maldigo._

—No es un error.

 _Esa es la única cosa en mi mente. Incluso si Naruto Okami es una farsa, esto es absolutamente cierto. Para que todos sean felices... el ideal en el que creo no caerá. ¡No voy a caer nunca más! Por qué este sueño..._

—¡No es un error!

* * *

 **[…]**

Lo primero que vio fueron los rayos del sol, y pudo sentir como la creación de su hermana mayor iluminaba su cara.

Pudo sentir varios Chakras a su alrededor, pero no tenia las ganas ni la energía para moverse.

—Aah...

Su suspiro desapareció hacia el cielo. Su espalda estaba totalmente helada gracias a que se acostó en el frío suelo de piedra debajo de él, y si se quedaba así, entonces probablemente contraería un resfriado. Pero él tenía sus razones para no levantarse.

Todo su cuerpo se encontraba destrozado.

En su línea de visión estaba un halcón...

Por el Oeste, donde las partes del cielo ya comenzaban a teñirse de un color naranja claro por la puesta del sol. El animal extendía sus alas y poco a poco empezó a dar vueltas. Naruto pasó a estar justo en el medio del arco del halcón. No, lo correcto era decir que el halcón volaba en círculos alrededor de él.

Su espíritu, que había sido morada en profundidades tan profundas como el mar estaba afilado de nuevo, y sus ojos se clavaron en el halcón, sin quitarle la vista ni po run momento.

Negro azabache…

El halcón era tan negro, que podía estar pintado con tinta.

No… realmente era un halcón pintado con tinta.

Chōjū Giga: Ryū…

Era un Jutsu de tinta que Danzo Shimura le había enseñado a unos pocos de sus subordinados.

Su pecho desnudo se alzo y bajo levemente para regular su respiración, con los ejercicios de respiración que su maestra en Hamon le enseño tantos años atrás.

Alzo una mano al cielo, queriendo agarrar con sus manos a aquella criatura, antes de sentir como un par de manos muy suaves se cerraban alrededor de la suya con delicadeza, llevándolo a la mejilla de alguien.

—Descansa Sochi, estas herido— esa voz… Kushina Uzumaki.

Medio abrió los ojos un poco más, sintiendo ganas de cerrar su mano alrededor de la cara de Kushina. Pero no pudo… el cansancio en su cuerpo era demasiado como para hacer esa acción, y apenas pudo cerrarse con un poco más de fuerza en le mejilla de la pelirroja, que ella entendió como si no quisiera separarse de ella.

Si hubiera tenido fuerzas suficientes, habría gruñido del enojo mientras separaba lentamente su mano de la cara de la Uzumaki, sintiendo un esfuerzo colosal con solo moverla.

Respiro calmadamente, sintiendo su Hamon sanando sus heridas muy levemente, y con el puño en alto, recordó las palabras de su padre cuando era niño.

 _"Naruto, no importa lo que suceda, vive de manera noble y orgullosa. Si lo haces, seguramente podrás ir al Cielo"_

 _"No debes hacer eso, Naruto. No debes vivir confiando en la violencia de esa forma. Si cometes tales actos, no iras al Cielo."_

Pensándolo bien, esa era su frase favorita. Las palabras en sí mismas tienen significados concretos. Quizás eran como un encantamiento.

El solo hecho de que Izanagi dijera tales cosas dejaron una fuerte impresión en su pequeña pisque.

Solo necesitaba decir la palabra "cielo", y se sentía como si pudiese ser salvado… tuvo que pensar eso, porque de otra forma los sentimientos que le traía esa palabra eran raros.

No, incluso si pensaba en comprender su significado, era indudablemente imposible de entender, pero... pensándolo ahora, sentía que probablemente trajo una luz razonable en su vida, la cual solía ser oscura como el infierno.

Pero como sea, el, su padre, tomó cada oportunidad para decirle eso cuando era un niño pequeño.

Si haces esto, puedes ir al cielo.

Si haces aquello, no podrás ir al cielo.

Cielo, cielo, cielo.

Y cada vez, eso le confundía aun más.

Podría existir una manera para ir al cielo.

Desde cierto punto, comenzó a pensar de ese modo.

Al menos, no pensaba en ello como un niño pequeño… Y el cielo al que se refería podría no ser el mismo cielo del que su padre tanto hablaba. Pero de cualquier manera, en cierto punto comenzó a pensar en esa manera.

Fue cuando aquella técnica le fue mostrada por su hermana Tsukuyomi, y logro desbloquear a su Bisshamonten, " **The World** "… Para ser preciso, fue cuando la habilidad de "The World" despertó.

"La habilidad para controlar el tiempo."

Como engranajes encajando, cuando esa habilidad que incluso para el era increíble surgió, simultáneamente estuvo convencido… No, que decir "convencido" es ir demasiado lejos.

En ese punto, era puramente un nivel de pensamiento de "Tal vez".

Pero lo pensó. Lo pensó. Que podría haber una manera de ir al cielo… penso de esa manera.

Así que cuando decía "en cierto punto", estaba diciendo que comenzó en ese lugar y en ese instante, pero mirando en retrospectiva, desde ese entonces había estado buscando la manera de ir al cielo.

Por ese propósito.

Incluso creyó que estaba con vida únicamente por ese propósito. Creía que esa su unica meta en la vida.

 _Necesito ver el cielo… Tengo que ir al cielo_.

El pelirrojo, con eso pensamiento, estiro su puño hacía el atardecer. Confundiendo a Kushina y a los que se pusieron a su alrededor.

—Voy a subir al cielo, Izanagi, y cuando ese día llegue… quiero muchas respuestas— declaro con voz débil antes de que una luz blanca cegara la vista de todo el mundo.

Lo siguiente que vieron, fue como un puño enguatado chocaba suavemente con el puño de Naruto, casi en forma de saludo.

Y un hombre de cabellos azules con una sonrisa, hablo—Creo que te has ganado algunas, hijo.

Tal vez había sido por perder de nuevo la conciencia.

Tal vez había sido por confundirlos con otras personas.

Tal vez fue porque lo que sea que aquel ser de cabellos plateados le hizo.

Pero juraba que vio a Susano'o, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi alrededor de su padre.

* * *

 **YYYY CORTE**

* * *

 **Re: Zero Ending— STIX HELIX**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 _Naruto aparece de espaldas con una chica de cabello negro a su espalda, los ojos del pelirrojo brillando en el tono morado del Noryokugan mientras detrás suyo se miraban imágenes de él y ella cuando recién se conocieron._

 **Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi / Un reloj descompuesto graba la vida**

 **koboreteku kioku no suna / Con la arena de los recuerdos derramándose**

 **Mebaeta omoi made / Hasta los sentimientos que surgieron**

 **Nee konna ni akkenaku kiete shimau no / oye, ¿desaparecerán así de rápido?**

 **I wish I was there / Desearía estar ahí**

 _Naruto cierra los ojos mientras un par de lagrimas caen de sus ojos, cuando los abrió estos ahora eran de color amarrillo con la pupila rasgada._

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni / Para no perder nada de nuevo**

 **watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart" / me olvidaré y "reiniciaré" desde el principio**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Espero que la tristeza que te destruye**

 **kimi wo kudaku kono kanashimi ga / termine algún día**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De nuevo aparece Naruto en medio del océano, lentamente hundiéndose en el agua mientras 2 anillos en sus manos brillaban con fuerza_

" _No he llegado hasta aquí para morirme de esta manera"_

 **My time is spinning around / Mi tiempo esta girando**

 **Your deep blue eyes / Tus ojos de un negro intenso**

 **I forgot what time it is / Olvidé que hora es**

 **And our memories are gone...? / ¿Y nuestros recuerdos se fueron...?**

 _Susano'o miraba de manera despreciativa a un hombre rubio con una gran barba y ojos azules mientras este lo miraba con tristeza y melancolía._

 _Alzando su mano, creo en ella una lanza de truenos que le lanzo con toda su fuerza._

 **Amai kaori hanatsu / La trampa llamada remembranza**

 **tsuioku to iu na no wana / libera una dulce fragrancia**

 **sasoware toraware / llamándote, atrapándote**

 **naze aragaemo sezu mata oborete shimau no / ¿por qué te complaces de nuevo sin oponer resistencia?**

 **I wish you were here / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Amaterasu aparece en medio de Konoha, moviendo sus pies de manera algo infantil antes de pararse de la barandilla en la que estaba sentada mientras miraba como el sol era cubierto por la luna y las nubes de tormenta_

 **Oh, never close your eyes / Oh, nunca cierres tus ojos**

 **Searching for a true fate / Buscando un destino real**

 **dokoka kieta ano nukumori wo / Sigo persiguiendo esa calidez que desapareció**

 **oikake tsuzukete miushinau "Restart" / en algún lugar, perdí de vista el "reinicio"**

 **So, let us try again / Así que, déjanos intentar de nuevo**

 **From the very first time / Desde la primera vez**

 **"kitto kitto" sou yatte ima mo / "Seguramente, seguramente" de esa forma incluso ahora**

 **munashii wa wo kaiteru / dibujaré un circulo vacío**

 **For now, see you again / Por ahora, mirate de nuevo**

 _Tsukuyomi miraba enfrente de ella a un moribundo y sangrante Naruto que le devolvía la mirada, morado chocando contra morado antes de que la albina se acercase a él y lo agarrase de las mejillas._

 **...fading in, fading out... / …Apareciendo, desapareciendo…**

 _El pelirrojo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras devolvía el beso._

 **I wish we were there / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Naruto miraba la gema azul en su mano mientras una mujer de pelo gris con ojos morados detrás suyo miraba el reflejo de ambos con tristeza._

 _Pues los ojos de cada uno brillaban en un color amarrillo putrefacto._

 **Ano hibi ni wa modorenai / Esos días no regresaran**

 **toki wa tsuyoku kanashiku tsuyoku / El tiempo simple, simplemente avanzará**

 **tada tada susunde yuku dake "Restart" / fuerte, triste, fuertemente, y yo "reinicio"**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 **furikaeranai sonna tsuyosa wo / Todos actúan como si tuvieran la fuerza**

 **daremo minna enjiteiru / para no mirar atrás**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De repente, el sol sale, iluminando toda la colina de pasto verde mientras Naruto elevaba la mirada al cielo._

 _Los ojos dorados de Izanagi chocaron con los suyos mientras estaba rodeado por los Kotoamatsukami_

 **And we'll start / Y empezaremos**

 **Waiting for a new day / Esperando por un nuevo día**

 **kimi to... / contigo...**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Kienaide ah... / no desaparezcas ah...**

 _Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra su padre lanzando un fuerte grito de guerra._

 _Izanagi levanto el puño, chocándolo contra el de su hijo._

 _Y luego todo se quedo en_ _ **Soledad**_


	19. Sombras del Pasado

**Okey, ante de comenzar el cap vamos a poner los puntos sobre las I con respecto a este fic, que hay personas que a pesar de que las ponga decenas de veces no lo entienden.**

 _ **NARUTO. NO. VA. A. PERDONAR. A. NADIE**_

 **Enserio, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que poner esto? Él odia todo lo que tiene que ver con Konoha, y, por todo es T-O-D-O.**

 **¿Como se los pongo?**

 **De no ser por el hecho de que hay personas que no le hicieron nada en toda su vida como Rin por ejemplo, habría volado Konoha apenas poner un paso en ella.**

 **Y mucho menos va a perdonar a su familia, carajo. Que lo máximo sería que comience una relación amorosa con Mito, y eso ni siquiera significa que dejara de sentir aunque sea una pizca de odio por ella.**

 **Odia a Kushina, Odia a Minato, Odia a Menma. ¡ODIA, KONOHA!**

 **Perdón si me exalto un poco, pero es que enserio, ¿Cuántas veces he puesto que no los perdonara? Es jodidamente molesto que hagan una asunción de que esto o lo otro va a pasar cuando lo máximo que Naruto hizo fue ayudar a Mito en el puente, y estar demasiado cansado como para soltar a Kushina. Enserio, ¿Qué carajos? ¿Cómo eso se puede interpretar como que Naruto les perdonara?**

 **Bueno, dejemos eso de lado... ¡Y RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS!**

 **Para Prince Harris, m** **an, I have many things to say, first of all ... are you a fucking scientist or what? I had to read hundreds of different things on wikipedia and on science channels to understand the powers of you created. In addition, you are my hero for inventing such great ideas and great characters. although Ñhe, I also use ideas from SahaTo and I put Sannoto (In the future... Sayuri will come :v) And ... well, I just wrote a fic in which Naruto has the powers of Rinnegan de Osamu (And his Paths taken from yu -gi-oh :v) Oh, and also a fic in which a Naruto who ate the fruit of Shinju has the combined powers and abilities of Osamu, Kissoten and Kan (God, I love the fucking Kan) in DXD. A Time-Travel Naruto with the Noryokugan an all the canon dojutsus and more ideas. And kinda make reference of the Noryokugan in many fics of mine. PS: You have amazing ideas**

 **Para NarutoKami-sama, Si v:**

 **Para Eien no hiryu, este hermanito menor :v**

 **Para Ryu ootsutsuki 14, ya contestado en PM V:**

 **Para XLGDarkness, ¡Oh no, me descubrieron! :v**

 **Para Lobo obscuro,** **De hecho tenia planeado poner una escena con Naruto torturando aun más a los de Konoha, pero no lo puse porque no supe como escribirlo.**

 **Con todo el respeto men, pero enserio, ¿de donde mierdas sacas que Naruto va a perdonar a cualquiera de los de Konoha? Él los odia, eso no va a cambiar. Y he puesto como 100 veces que el NO los va a perdonar**

 **Y es de hecho un cameo de otro personaje de otro fic, en los primeros 3 capitulos puedes ver como hablo de él .-.**

 **Para yahikopainakatsuki300, la forma de [Soledad] tiene los poderes de Meliodas... asi que si v: mmm, interesante, tal vez naruto lo haga 7u7. Quien sabe :T. En este cap tu petición es cumplida XD. No prometo nada, ademas, apenas he visto fairy tail v:**

 **Para Flemy Speeddraw, ya basta me sonrojas \\\ Que raro, y eso que voy en ritmo lento, este cap si va a un ritmo un poco rapido v:. Petición cumplida, Izanagi le dira sus verdades a Minato v: Ñhe, si ellos mueren sera por la mano de Naruto V: además hubo miles de muertos en el ataque de Furfur**

 **Para Son Dexex, Seh XD Mmm, eso se vera en el proximo cap, este es de transisión. Además de que los 4 hermanos tienen un proposito importante en la trama.**

 **Para Gonzox-kun, solo tengo una cosa que decir: Heaven Ascencio Dio de Jojos Bizzare Adventure. Sobre lo que le dio Ikante... se vera en el siguiente cap v:**

 **Para dante de aquiles, la respuesta para eso son las respestas para la vida, la muerte, la existencia y todo lo demás: JOJO! Y phe, es solo un cameo**

 **Para pedro117, gracias ^O^**

 **Para ElYoker2002, gracias bro, True y False sigue :D**

 **Para CCSakuraforever, me alegra que el cap y la aprición de Pesadilla te gustara :D**

 **Para darthgamer007, si lo hare, pero es que he tenido un jodido bloqueo por días. Por cierto: VALEFOR!**

 **Para , dentro de menos de dos semanas**

 **Para Nikopelucas, deberas esperar para eso XD**

 **Para AlexDarkRC, No, son simplemente sus ojos normales... sus muy jodidos ojos v:**

 **Reviews respondidos... vamos a la...**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **Opening Full Metal Alchemist Broterhood "Again"**

 _Naruto aparece sentado en una roca en medio de un valle de flores blancas mientras llovía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

 **kono omoi wo keshitesmau niwa / ¿Por qué sabiendo cuan larga es la vida me deprimo con facilidad?**

 _Naruto abre lo ojos, mostrando como el Noryokugan brillaba en ellos justo cuando la lluvia se detuvo._

 **Mada jinsei nagai desho / Quiero empezar de nuevo**

 _Susano'o, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi aparecen junto con la gran sombra de los Kotoamatsukami detrás de ellos._

 **Yarinokoshiteru koto / Terminar lo inconcluso**

 _Un gigante ser de cabello blanco con 6 ojos morados en el pecho pero sin ninguno en la cara sonreía con crueldad mientras en sus manos sostenía los cadáveres de Hiruko y Awashima._

 **Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku / Que irónico es vivir motivando a otros sin querer seguir**

 _Aparece Naruto en medio del campo árido del Unlimited Blade Works rodeado de espadas y sentado en el suelo._

 **Ano koro mitainittite modoritai wake ja nai no / Tropezando con otros por caminar**

 _En imágenes que aparecen detrás suyo se miran todos los momentos tristes que paso en Konoha_

 **Nakushitekita sora wa sagashiteru / Con sueños sin poder lograr**

 _De repente todas las imágenes se rompen mientras una mano enguantada le tocaba el hombro y lo hacía voltear._

 **Wakatte kuremasu youni / No es que quiera arrepentirme**

 _Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules le sonreía dulcemente a Naruto mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa._

 **Gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao wa yameteyo / Solo quiero recuperarlo (¡Mi cielo azul!)**

 _De repente, la chica desaparece, dejando a Naruto solo en medio de un enorme paramo negro mientras su sonrisa lentamente caía y lagrimas comenzaban a caerle de los ojos._

 **Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo / No quiero ver en tu reflejo.**

 _Aparece un hombre peliazul con una lanza llena de púas sonriendo con ansias de un pelea. A su lado estaban 1 hombre pelinegro con armadura del mismo color cruzado de brazos. Una mujer rubia de ojos rojos sonriendo sádicamente mientras estaba sentada en un gigantesco ser de cabello castaño largo y púas en su espalda._

 **Utto kurushiku seottekunda / Esa expresión abnegada de sacrificio (Entiéndelo)**

 _Naruto aparece enfrente de ellos con sus ojos teniendo un tono morado con una flor en espiral._

 **Deguchi mienai kanjoumeiro ai / De nadie más, no, fueron los pecados**

 _Sacando de su espalda una enorme espada con los Kanjis de "sentimiento" inscritas en ella se lanzo contra ellos mientras sus ojos se volvían azules._

 **Dare wo matteruno / Deberé de cargar con esta culpa**

 _Desenvainando la hoja, Naruto fue cubierto por una esfera dorada con anillos negros girando rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que se desvanecieran y mostrasen a Naruto con el cabello mucho más largo y de color rubia con mechas azules y rojas junto con varias correas en su ropa._

 **Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta youni / ¿Cómo escapo de esta culpa? Si esperándote estoy**

 _Izanagi aparece caminando hacía una Izanami ataviada con el manto de la Akuma no Megami mientras detrás de ellos un enorme Susano'o de Chakra azul y un enorme zorro naranja de 9 colas se posicionaban para pelear entre ellos_

 **Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo / Todo se me escapo de las manos**

 _Naruto aparece de rodillas, mirando una tumba mientras llovía, mientras las imágenes de un fénix, una tortuga, un dragón, un tigre y una serpiente de ocho cabezas estaban detrás suyo._

 **Nani kara nogaretainda / Y sigo pensando en ese daño**

 _Naruto aparece peleando contra Sasuke, Mito y Menma, teniendo los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras le daba una patada trasera a Sasuke con la pierna izquierda y con la pierna izquierda pateaba a Menma_

 **Genjitsu tte yatsu / ¡Y no puedo encontrar la salida de esta ilusión!**

 _Izanagi aparece enfrente de los Kotoamatsukami mientras sus hijos estaban entre ellos, preparándose para atacar a su padre antes de que Naruto apareciera de repente entre ellos._

 **Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte / ¿Cuál es el motivo porque aun vivo?**

 _Aparecen Minato y Kushina, la Uzumaki llorando encima de una pequeña y quemada camisa mientras el Yondaime miraba tristemente la ventana._

 **Sakebitaku naru yo kikoeteimasuka / Cada día mis recuerdos se van perdiendo**

 _Naruto aparece de nuevo en el campo de flores blancas_

 **Bunan ni nante yatterarenaikara / Nada es como antes, perdí toda seguridad**

 _La lluvia era más fuerte que antes, pues un enorme rayo cayo justo detrás de Naruto, agitándole el cabello por el viento._

 **Dakara tsuyoku naritai (i'am on the way) / Me deprimo con facilidad (Buscando el camino)**

 _Naruto de repente, abrió los ojos._

 **Natsukashiku naru / Por que sabiendo cuan larga es la vida**

 _En vez del Noryokugan o sus ojos azules, los ojos de Naruto eran amarillos con la pupila con una hendidura junto con un anillo negro alrededor_

 **Konna itami mo kangei jan / Me enfrentare a mi debilidad**

 _Y la lluvia se detuvo_

* * *

 **·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 19**

 **Sombras del pasado**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

Naruto gruño mientras las manos de Tsunade se pasaban por su cuerpo, usando el Jutsu de Palma Mística para sanar su cuerpo mientras el se encontraba sentado en una camilla de hospital.

—Te he dicho mil veces que estoy bien, Senju— gruño el pelirrojo, tratando de no pensar en degollar a la Sannin a tan escasos centímetros de él.

La rubia no se encontraba mejor, mirando con una expresión furiosa al Okami.

—Y ya he dicho que cierres la boca, aun no sabemos que fue lo que te hizo esa… cosa.

El pelirrojo gruño levemente mientras masajeaba su cabeza con una mano, y de repente, tembló con algo de fuerza.

—No me paso nada malo, así que déjame en paz— le dijo con expresión molesta.

Una vena pulso en la frente de Tsunade—¡Mocoso malagradecido…!— pero antes de poder preparar el puñetazo que le iba a dar, un sonido los distrajo a ambos.

—¿Están muy ocupados?— pregunto Izanagi entrando por la puerta, sobresaltando a ambos.

Tsunade se destenso al no ver a nadie más—Oh… solo eres tu, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— pregunto mientras volvía a revisar al enfurruñado Okami.

—Tengo ciertas cosas que hablar con mi hijo— dijo Izanagi con las manos en los bolsillos y un encogimiento de hombros, antes de caminar hasta estar enfrente del pelirrojo.

Este de repente pudo sentir como sus energías se recuperaban, e incluso pudo notar la mirada sorprendida de Tsunade mientras su ropa volvía a cubrir su cuerpo.

—¿Pero que cara…?— Tsunade se detuvo a medía maldición, mientras Naruto simplemente se paraba, tener un padre Omnipotente significaba que no te tenías que preocupar tanto por heridas de gravedad porque el podría sanarlas con un pensamiento… y hacértelas igualmente con un pensamiento.

El peliazul se giro y miro a la Senju fijamente—¿Puedes dejarnos solos? Es algo privado— antes de que ella pudiera responder, el Dios Omnipotente la teletransporto fuera de allí.

Naruto se quedo mirando a su padre tranquilamente—Tengo unas cuantas preguntas y quiero respuestas— dijo el Okami mirando a Izanagi, quien suspiro.

—Lo se, pero también necesito que los demás estén aquí— murmuro Izanagi-no-Okami ante la duda del pelirrojo.

—¿Los demás?— cuestiono antes de entrecerrar los ojos ante tres brillos diferentes.

El primero, fue el brillo de unos relámpagos, fugaz y estruendoroso, mostrando a un Susano'o con expresión fría, viendo a su padre con el Noryokugan brillando de odio.

La segunda fue un brillo de fuego divino, tan brillante como el sol, cegándolo por instantes, y en ella, apareció Amaterasu mirándolo con calma.

Finalmente, la tercera fue la más calmada, con un brillo plateado como el de la luna, y Tsukuyomi apareció con una sonrisa, aunque era la más alejada de su padre.

Una mirada de tristeza se poso en la cara de Izanagi por un par de segundos, antes de suspirar levemente—Supongo que debo comenzar a explicarles muchas cosas— dijo mirando al techo.

—El Rikuryuu Sennin jamás nos conto mucho sobre tu nacimiento— dijo Amaterasu, sentándose en una silla al borde de la habitación.

—Eso es obvio, ni él sabía sobre mis padres en ese tiempo— respondió Izanagi con un encogimiento de hombros.

Naruto parpadeo sorprendido—Espera papa ¿TU tienes padres?— cuestiono, pues no se imaginaba que clase de ser podría engendrar a un Omnipotente.

Izanagi se rasco su abundante cabello, algo incomodo ante la mirada curiosa de sus otros hijos—Si, pero no es una historia linda— declaro, mostrando mucha incomodidad al hablar.

Tsukuyomi que se sentó en la camilla con Naruto, fue la que hablo—Tenemos tiempo de sobra, los Kotoamatsukami no saben que estamos aquí.

El mechiblanco negó levemente, antes de mirarlos a los 4 juntos.

—Naruto es el Quinto Chakravartin, pero debido a ciertas cosas, se le podría considerar el Tercero. Amatsumara fue el Segundo Chakravartin…

El pelirrojo se quedo mirando a su padre, pero las siguientes palabras calaron hondo en la mente de él y sus hermanos.

— **Yamata fue el Primer Chakravartin.**

Los ojos de los hijos de Izanagi se abrieron ante aquella información—¿¡QUÉ!?— cuestionaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

El Dios de Dioses camino por la habitación, hasta terminar mirando la luz del sol por la ventana—Antes de mi supuesto nacimiento, hubieron 7 generaciones de dioses, en la primera generación existieron una casta de "Dioses entre Dioses" como se les podría llamar, surgiendo del vacío que había en la pura nada. Se les llamo **Los Progenitores** también conocidos como **Los Celestes** ya que fueron los que les dieron vida a los demás dioses y demonios, estos a su vez crearon a los mortales y demás seres vivos que habitan los distintos universos.

Mientras comenzaba su explicación, sus hijos escucharon atentamente todo aquello, antes de ver como todo el espacio se ponía negro.

—Se los mostrare, como ellos les dieron vida… mis padres.

* * *

 **[…]**

 **Punto de Vista de Izanagi**

* * *

En una especie de templo plateado suspendido en una nada infinita, se encontraban tres seres de la infinidad de Progenitores que habitaban en la nada. Los que en un futuro serían llamados los 3 creadores, y los que yo y Yamata… llamaríamos padres.

 **Iksana, Rey Escarlata** y creador del **Vacío**

 **Mekra** , **sacerdotisa de la vida** y creadora de la misma.

 **Narhana** , **sacerdotisa del orden** y creadora de las leyes que rigen la creación.

—Saben, algunos otros han hablado sobre el crear vida en este inmenso vacío— dijo Iksana, mi… padre, el era un hombre peliazul de ojos rojos con una especie de patrón de hélix en el y de compleción musculosa, vistiendo una armadura blanca con detalles rojos y una capa negra.

Mi madre, Narhana, miro al vacío que rodeaba su templo—Si, yo también lo he pensado, creo que ya va siendo hora de que le añadamos algo de emoción a este vacío infinito— declaro ella, una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco y tez pálida, vistiendo un kimono blanco y azul. Tsukuyomi, de hecho te pareces más a ella que a tu madre o a mi.

—Hmmmm, bueno. No hay nada que perder— musito mi tía, Mekra. De cabello negro y tez bronceada, vistiendo un kimono rojo y blanco algo… revelador. Susano'o, en verdad te pareces a ella.

—¡Bien!— hablo Iksana con emoción—. Yo me encargare de crear y repeler el reino del vacío para que la materia sea creada.

Mekra salto emocionada—Yo me encargare de la creación de los seres vivos.

Narhana se arremango las mangas del kimono que llevaba—Déjenme a mi las leyes que hayan de surgir.

Los tres alzaron sus manos a la nada, y apuntaron al mismo tiempo mientras nombraban las técnicas que dieron vida a la creación.

— **[¡Estrella del Caos!]** — grito Iksana con una estrella morada con varios picos apareciendo en sus manos y lanzándola al cielo.

— **[¡Kuroriun: Camino hacía la Luna!]** — dijo Narhana con una esfera negra con anillos blancos dentro de ella, lanzándola junto a la estrella de Iksana.

— **[¡Atoreon: Senda del Sol!]** — grito finalmente Mekra lanzando una esfera en forma de átomo rojo.

Los tres ataques chocaron entre si.

Segundos después, ocurrió la explosión llamada Big Bang, que no solo creo un universo, le dio nacimiento a todo el Omniverso.

Y así fue como lo primero que fue creado fue el Sukai (Paraíso) en el que habitaron seres llamados por si mismos como dioses, siendo los primeros en nacer los Kotoamatsukami.

Pero muy pronto algo ocasionaría la llegada de otra especie:

 **Los Demonios**

 **[…]**

 **Punto de vista Omnisciente**

Naruto, Susano'o, Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu estaban sorprendidos ante el relato, pero de repente la visión que les había mostrado su padre se detuvo y este se giro para verlos fijamente.

—¿Qué?— cuestiono Susano'o ante la mirada que les daba su padre, como queriendo protegerlos de algo.

—No quería que se enterasen de esto, pero supongo que no podre ocultárselos por más tiempo… y merecen saberlo. Pero si no quieren oírlo, mejor regresen al Sukai, los Kotoamatsukami han mantenido este secreto como algo prohibido, es simple Tabú el hablar de ello— les advirtió Izanagi seriamente.

Naruto al instante se paro de su camilla—Papa, creo que hablo por todos cuando te digo que queremos escuchar el resto de la historia.

El padre de ellos suspiro—No es _toda_ la historia, es una forma resumida de la historia, el resto ellos ya la saben, o al menos lo que tiene que ver con los conflictos con los demonios, es el deber de Amatsumara de contarte la historia completada, y no puedo quitarle ese deber, pero si contarles a todos el resto.

Ante la mirada de sus hijos, Izanagi cerro los ojos nuevamente, mostrando de nuevo su nacimiento.

* * *

 **[…]**

 **Punto de Vista Izanagi**

* * *

Sentada en unas escaleras que conducían al plano material, mi madre Narhana meneaba los pies juguetonamente, mientras miraba a los "Dioses" crear su propia sociedad.

Parada a su lado, Mekra sonreía—Es sorprendente que ellos ya hayan aprendido a controlar los atributos elementales y las fuerzas de la naturaleza, su evolución es algo sorprendente— dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa tranquila pero maternal.

La peliblanca hizo un puchero—Si, pero Iksana no les quiso dar los elementos Fuego y Tinieblas— se quejo mi madre cruzándose de brazos.

Los resonantes pasos de mi padre quien bajaba las escaleras eran perfectamente audibles—No es necesario darles tanto poder, Narhana— dijo el Rey Escarlata con una sonrisa divertida.

Mekra rió levemente ante su respuesta—Bueno, tienes un punto allí. Ese tal Zeus se cree muy fuerte con el control de rayos, peor sería con el fuego.

Los tres se quedaron mirando el mundo que habían creado con sonrisas felices, viendo a los distintos seres adorarlos y luchar por esos.

Pero de repente, la sonrisa de Iksana se borro—Oigan, ¿Por qué ellos no nos alaban?— cuestiono apuntando a un universo donde los primeros seres vivos en vez de adorar deidades se juntaron entre ellos y empezaron a avanzar a pasos agigantados en la tecnología, no teniendo tiempo para adorar a deidades.

La peliblanca se paro, sacudiendo su kimono y viendo al creador del vacío—El libre albedrio hace a los seres vivos más interesantes, no te imaginas las cosas increíbles que ellos han podido hacer en apenas dos millones de años.

La sacerdotisa de la vida asintió—Cada uno a creado sus propios ideales, es increíblemente diverso pero aun así conviven en paz.

Iksana bufo con desdén—¿Crear sus propios ideales? Les dije que debían haber seguido los míos, los otros ya han visto como sus creaciones se salen de las manos cuando piensan que ellos tienen el derecho a conquistarlo todo.

—Si quieres votamos— canturreo la sacerdotisa del orden divertida, pero su sonrisa se borro cuando mi padre se giro molesto, sabiendo que ambas estarían en su contra.

—¡HUUM!— gruño con desprecio.

Mi padre tenía ideas completamente narcisistas, creyendo que él era la verdad absoluta, y que él, y solo él tenía la razón, que todos debían seguirlo solo a él.

Un par de millones de eones después, el numero de seres que adoraban a mi padre disminuían lentamente, y los de mi madre y tía aumentaban.

Mientras tanto, los dioses decidieron también empezar a crear vida en distintos mundos, pero eso no conllevo a lo mejor.

Hubo luchas entre ciertos dioses, que genero que panteones enteros fueran borrados, y muchos planetas tuvieron que pagar el precio.

Ni incluso planetas, multiversos enteros fueron borrados en el proceso de la lucha entre dioses mientras los Kotoamatsukami trataban de darle orden a toda esa destrucción.

Incluso así, era incontable la cantidad de muertos en esa era.

—Todo sería mejor si me dejaran a mi reinarlos a todos. Cualquiera que decidiera comenzar una guerra sería destruido por mi— dijo él viéndolas a ambas.

—Son la creación de todos, Iksana. E incluso ellos van a morir, es en verdad lamentable que tenga que ser antes de tiempo, pero no todas las cosas pueden ser buenas.

—Ellos son mi creación, y como tales, deben aprender a seguir mis ordenes. Y no deberán matarse entre ellos a menos que yo se los ordene— escupió enojado el rey carmesí.

Mi madre y tía le miraron, ahora molestas—Iksana, cada quién puso de su parte para crear estos mundos. No eres el único responsable, y en definitiva, no eres su dueño— le dijo Narhana con frialdad, algo completamente raro en ella.

Iksana siguió su camino, ahora embravecido.

Cuando estuvo solo, sus ojos rojos brillaban en un tono casi arcoíris, predominando un amarillo putrefacto con la pupila rasgada—Yo soy el más poderoso de los tres, ¡mis ojos son los más poderosos! Esas estúpidas no me entienden— entre cada palabra que él decía, sus dientes se afilaban, y su armadura parecía cada vez más mancharse de una sustancia negra como el alquitrán—. Yo soy **el que lo sabe todo. Soy el único con el derecho de juzgar a esas alimañas… ellos deberán adorarme. ¡O perecerán en el Vacío!**

Así como los hijos de Yamata tienen una forma que pueden usar cuando están en problemas, que ellos mismos llaman la **Forma Liberada** es una variante de la metamorfosis que mi padre sufrió cuando dejo que la arrogancia lo corrompiera.

La forma de **[Soledad]**

 _Inconscientemente, Naruto miro al callado Avalon en una esquina de la habitación._

— **¡Creare a mis propios seres vivos y mis propias leyes! Ellas no me detendrán… no… ¡Ellas me ayudaran a ello!**

Mi padre… no hay forma _humana_ que pueda describir la abominación en la que el se convirtió, física, mental o espiritualmente.

Recuerdo que hay una raza de dioses que un humano llamado Lovercraft pudo ver y documentar, siendo ellos de los más grotescos, aterradores y deformes de muchos.

La mejor forma de imaginar a mi padre hubiera sido una asquerosa y aborrecible mezcla de Yog-Sothoth, Azathoth y Nyarlathotep.

Y con su nueva forma, en menos de lo que en el mundo humano serían dos horas en las que se acostumbraba a su cuerpo, regreso a ver a ambas sacerdotisas.

Y mientras la sacerdotisa de la vida permanecía acostada, viendo el vacío, pudo sentir como _algo_ se acercaba.

— **MëĶřÆ** — la voz de Iksana ya no era la misma, sonaba como un coro de almas malditas yendo al purgatorio.

Los ojos grises de la creadora de la vida se abrieron con horror al ver a la vomitaba _**cosa**_ enfrente suyo, reconociéndolo a pesar de su deformada y nauseabunda apariencia—I…Iksana… ¿Qué… que fue lo que… qué te paso?— fue todo lo que ella pudo decir ante el terror que sentía.

— **Mı§ ěmøçįœņê§ ý øđıő ğęņēřåřøń qūè mî āņţığūø çūèřpõ fūêřā đė§ťřøžâđø ý řêćřęåđø** — fue la única explicación de mi padre antes de unos apéndices similares a manos agarraran a la sacerdotisa de las muñecas y la aprisionaran contra el suelo— **. Ýø §ėřē qūıęņ řêıņē §øbřê łø§ §èřêş vīvôś** — el Rey Escarlata se posiciono sobre la sacerdotisa, y esta vez ella pudo oír su voz alta y clara— **. Y tu darás a luz al ser perfecto después de mi.**

El grito desgarrador de la creadora de la vida cuando la abominación penetro su interior sin piedad no fue escuchado por nadie.

Iksana violo a la sacerdotisa de la vida.

Dicha violación dio como origen a un ser mal formado con la incapacidad de distinguir el bien del mal.

 **Yamata.**

Al ver al deforme ser, Iksana escupió sobre él y su madre, dejándolos abandonados a ambos mientras el recién nacido era acurrucado por su progenitora.

Ella sabía que un ser así no debía existir, pero ninguna madre habría sido capaz de matar a su propio hijo, así que lo único que ella pudo hacer, fue enviarlo a una de las muchas realidades en las que el podría sobrevivir.

Inframundo, el Hades, cositos, infierno, el Yomi. Como quieran llamarle, todos son el mismo lugar, donde reside el que es **él todo el mal del mundo.**

Luego de eso, Iksana fue contra Narhana, y repitió lo que hizo con Mekra.

El resultado de esa violación fue un ser humanoide, normal y corriente. Literalmente, era tan débil como un mortal.

Y ese fue mi nacimiento.

* * *

 **[…]**

Podía ver a sus hijos, horrorizados ante aquella información y apunto de vomitar en el caso de las mujeres al imaginarse lo que sus abuelas pasaron, y peor aun, haberlo visto.

—Debido a que en aquel lugar no existe el concepto del tiempo, a pesar de que me enviaron al Sukai poco después de que Yamata fuera enviado al Yomi allí la diferencia fue de miles de años.

—Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Cómo es que Yamata es el primer Chakravartin?— pregunto Naruto después de salir de su estupor.

Izanagi se encogió de hombros—Amatsumara te contara toda la historia con extremo detalle, lo que yo te conté fue la versión suave.

Un tanto molesto, el pelirrojo respondió—¿Y donde se encuentra ese tal Amatsumara?— pregunto enojado.

—Eso… tampoco te lo puedo decir.

—¡Oh vamos, apuesto que ellos lo saben!— dijo apuntando a sus hermanas y hermano.

Ellas desviaron la mirada, pero Susano'o fue el que respondió bruscamente—Claro que lo sabemos, pero ir allí significa que tu vida estará condenada por toda la eternidad. Sobrevivas o no sobrevivas.

—Susano'o, ¡no se supone que le digas eso!— exclamo Tsukuyomi molesta.

El pelinegro bufo con desdén—Tampoco se supone que deberíamos estar aquí, pero alguien tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver al bastardo— gruño cruzándose de brazos.

Una risa hizo a los 4 girarse para ver a su padre limpiarse una leve lagrima—Cielos, es como ver las cosas desde la perspectiva del Rikuryuu Sennin.

Ante la mención del Sabio de los Seis Reinos, Susano'o ya estaba agarrando a Izanagi del cuello—¡Tu no te mereces ni decir su nombre, maldito!— ladro mientras trataba de apretarle el cuello a un Omnipresente.

Pero antes de que pudiera cometer un error antes de tiempo, Naruto había agarrado la muñeca del Dios de las Tormentas y lo hizo soltar a su padre—Hermano, aun no se toda la historia, pero lo que si se es que si vuelves a hablarle a si a mi padre… ninguna Omnipotencia podrá arreglar lo que te hare— amenazo mientras activaba su Noryokugan para ver los mismos ojos en su hermano.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que volverás a tener la suerte de la primera vez?— cuestiono el pelinegro separándose del Okami para verle a lo ojos.

Este no parpadeo ni un segundo—Pude contigo antes, sin saber nada de ti, te patee tu presumido culo en ese entonces, podre contigo ahora.

El Dios de las Tormentas dio un paso hacía el pelirrojo, sus narices casi tocándose—¿Qué te hace pensar que usaría mi verdadera fuerza con una alimaña como tu?

—Esta alimaña rompió tu espadita, hermano— le dijo con burla.

Izanagi les miro planamente—Saben, dos chicos adolescentes, musculosos y apegados el uno al otro no tendría nada de erróneo sino fuera porque ellas heredaron lo Fujoshi de Izanami y ahora soñaran con ustedes dos dándose cariño— dijo apuntándole a sus hijas que tenían sangrados nasales leves.

Los dos hijos de Izanagi saltaron para separarse, pues 3 centímetros más y les darían a sus hermanas un beso Yaoi.

Los hombres presentes estremecieron levemente.

—¿Por que los universos Yaoi son los de mayor cantidad? ¿Por qué Naruto casi siempre es el uke? ¿Por qué les permito a esos universos seguir existiendo?— murmuraba Izanagi traumatizado.

Sus hijos le miraron con pena ajena, las hijas fantaseando todavía.

Recuperando la seriedad, el pelirrojo miro nuevamente a su padre—¿Qué paso con Iksana después?

—Después de ver que sus dos intentos de crear seres que le ayudaran habían sido infructuosos, se dispuso a destruir su antigua creación, el Omniverso. De echo casi lo consiguió, pero dejo un solo universo vivo. Pero las sacerdotisas, aun en shock después de haber sido brutalmente mancilladas por alguien a quien prácticamente consideraban un hermano, lo sellaron usando un ser llamado **Él Árbol del Universo** que era la ramificación de todos los universos, usándose a si mismas como candados en el sello. Una duerme por siempre, mientras que la otra esta despierta por siempre, velando cada una por sus seres vivos.

—…— ellos se quedaron callados, sin nada que decir.

—La única razón de porque pudieron hacer eso fue porque necesitaría 14 millones de años para desarrollar su cuerpo perfecto. Algo similar es con Yamata, cuando Amatsumara peleo contra él estaba en su etapa de embrión que fue la única razón de que tuviera una oportunidad contra él, pero ahora que tiene un cuerpo perfecto Amatsumara no podría ni rasguñarle.

—Papa… sobre las dos sacerdotisas…

—Se lo que piensas , hijo. Pero no hay motivos para que vayas a ayudarles— dijo Izanagi poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos.

—¡Pero papa..!— comenzó el pelirrojo antes de que Izanagi le mirase.

—Mira, hay millones de distintas versiones de ti… una versión tuya fue a ayudarles, así que deja el asunto.

Con un gruñido, Naruto se volvió a acostar en la cama, en las piernas de Tsukuyomi—Tch.

—Lo que si puedo hacer es contarte un poco como se origino la energía cósmica— dijo Izanagi con una leve risa al ver a su hijo volver a pararse.

—Haber cuenta— dijo mirando a su padre.

—Bueno, al principio mi energía era solo mía, pero debido a que los Kotoamatsukami comenzaron a reconstruir los universos con ella… digamos que les salió el tiro la culata cuando de mi energía nacieron unos seres.

—¿Unos seres?— pregunto Tsukuyomi, recibiendo un asentimiento de su padre.

—Los Helixian, la primera civilización y raza no divina en existir, gracias al más poderoso de su Clan, llamado Kan Korimachi. Existe algo llamado **La Fuente Cósmica** también esta cerca del trono de los héroes pero no importa ahora. El detalle es que casi todos los Helixian tienen el Noryokugan.

Los 4 se pararon, exaltados al oír eso—¿Me estas jodiendo no? ¿Una civilización entera con usuarios de Noryokugan y los Kotoamatsukami los dejan así sin más?— pregunto Susano'o incrédulo.

Izanagi se rio con fuerza—No es como si los Kotoamatsukami pudieran hacer algo, Susano'o. Los Helixian son y serán la raza más poderosa de todos los universos, cuando yo recién desperté el Noryokugan era más fuerte que el concejo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos tendrían oportunidad contra una raza entera de ellos? Además, ellos como que están en el planeta.

Y allí, se ahogaron con su propia saliva—¿¡Qué!?— preguntaron todos.

—Kan Korimachi viajo con su clan a este planeta en una época anterior al sabio de los 6 caminos, y ellos incluso convivieron con el Clan Ootsutsuki, bueno. Se los pongo en este sentido; Kan se caso con la única hija de Kaguya, tuvieron una hija llamada Chiyoko y un hijo llamado Ace, un par de siglos después se caso con Naomi Senju, la hermana de Hashirama Senju… ni mencionar que debido a que el tipo es particularmente guapo tiene a varías mujeres detrás suyo… el ni siquiera lo sabe… es prácticamente Naruto.

—¡Oye!— dijo el mencionado antes de preguntar—. ¿Qué tan fuerte es este "Kan"?— pregunto curioso.

Izanagi se rasco la barbilla—Es más fuerte que tu, sin duda, de hecho el titulo que le dieron es "El Invencible" por un buen motivo. Literalmente no lo puedes matar.

El pelirrojo parpadeo levemente al oír eso... ¡Ahora queria pelear con él aun más!

Susano'o simplemente bufo con desden—Yo me largo de aquí, no hay nada más de que hablar, y por cierto, bastardo— Susano'o se dio la vuelta, mirando a Naruto por sobre el hombre—. La próxima vez no dudare y te matare— le dijo con frialdad antes de que un rayo le cayera encima y desapareciera.

—Bueno… los dejo solos… no me hagan abuelo todavía— les dijo Izanagi divertido, saliendo por la puerta—. Por cierto Naruto, me quedare en Konoha un tiempo para acompañarte, hay ciertas cosas que tengo que enseñarte ahora que estas terminando la pubertad.

El pelirrojo parpadeo, aunque algo alegre de que su padre estaría de nuevo con él, sentía algo de miedo al recordar sus… entrenamientos.

A ningún niño de doce años se le debería lanzar a un volcán activo para despertarlo.

—Supongo que yo también me iré… pero como Tsukuyomi te dejo un regalo, me toca darte el mío— dijo Amaterasu guiñándole un ojo a su hermano menor.

—Emmm… gracias, Ama-Nee pero no es necesa… ¡Mngg!— antes de poder decir algo, la Diosa del Sol al instante le beso.

 _¿¡Qué demonios!?_

Antes de poder seguir pensando, sintió los labios de la pelinegra moverse mientras introducía su lengua dentro de su boca, una cálida y a la vez húmeda lengua moviéndose dentro de toda su boca.

 _Santo… Cielo… besa de maravilla._ La sorpresa llenaba la mente del pelirrojo, no había sido besado muchas veces… pero… ¡Woooow! Ella le estaba sacando el aliento… ¡literalmente!

Ignoro la sensación de ardor en su cuello mientras agarraba la espalda de Amaterasu, acercándola más, y ella abrazo el cuello del Okami con sus delgados brazos.

Abriendo uno de sus ojos morados, Amaterasu miro a una incrédula, y furiosa, Tsukuyomi.

Con una malvada sonrisa, hizo un circulo con la mano izquierda, y alzo el dedo medio de la otra mano.

En una alegoría futura, movió dentro y fuera su dedo del agujero que hizo con sus dedos, moviéndolo a los lados, sacudiéndolo dentro, burlándose de Tsukuyomi con una sonrisa mientras seguía besando a su hermano.

Después de 4 minutos completos, ambos se separaron, el aliento pesado y caliente, los labios unidos, saliva uniendo sus lenguas y con el cuerpo del otro cerca para sentir su calor.

Amaterasu se lamio los labios, lamiendo igualmente el hilo de saliva entre sus bocas.

—Wow…. Ese… hum… ese fue un… gran regalo…— dijo un enrojecido pelirrojo separándose.

Una mirada sugerente de Amaterasu lo puso más rojo—Tus labios también saben delicioso, Onii-sama~— el como canturreo esas palabras le enviaron una descarga eléctrica a la columna de Naruto, quien trago—. Aunque ese no era el regalo— ella le guiño el ojo nuevamente mientras acariciaba la marca de un sol en el cuello del pelirrojo.

—¿Y esto… que es?— pregunto mirando la marca.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, recibió otro beso de Amaterasu, pero este más corto, de apenas 5 segundos—Eso es mi poder, solo una persona de un clan en especifico puede tenerla… pero creo que tu la necesitaras más— ella paso sus manos por la marca—. Cuando la necesites, se activara para ti, y con el tiempo, aprenderás a controlarla— le indico con un tono cálido, dándole un extraño calor al Okami en el pecho.

 _¿Así se siente… tener una hermana?_

A varios kilómetros, Mito tuvo un micro infarto.

Las mejillas marcadas de Naruto fueron tomadas por Amaterasu, quien acaricio las cicatrices en forma de bigotes—Puede que no lo sepas, pero Tsukuyomi y yo te cuidábamos a veces, cuando eras un pequeño— el Ojiazul parpadeo, sorprendido ante esa información.

La Diosa del Sol descanso su cabeza en el pecho del Okami—Has pasado por mucho, Naruto. Has sufrido aun más, y aun así, seguirás sufriendo mucho— una mirada de tristeza se poso en las bellas facciones de la diosa—. Lamento no haber podido ayudarte más antes, ni poder hacer más que esto por ti… pero recuerda, mientras estés bajo mi luz, te cuidare… y te amare por siempre.

Con otro beso, la diosa del sol desapareció en un brillo dorado.

—…Wow…— susurro Naruto sorprendido, con un nudo en la garganta y un calor indiscernible en el pecho, una leve sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

—¡HUMPH!— hizo Tsukuyomi en un adorable puchero, cruzando los brazos debajo de sus pechos, inconscientemente haciéndolos ver más grandes.

Con algo de nerviosismo, el pelirrojo le sonrió—Emm… ¿Pasa algo…Tsukuyomi-chan?

Llamarla así pareció enojar a la diosa de la luna—¡A mi ni me dices hermana!— chillo ella molesta.

Parpadeando, el Okami tuvo un mal presentimiento—¿Quieres… quieres que te llame Onee-san?— pregunto curioso.

—No— dijo ella, pero su expresión se suavizo.

—…¿Onee-chan?— pregunto de nuevo, tragando.

—Tampoco— un leve sonrojo apareció en las pálidas mejillas de Tsukuyomi.

 _Bueno, yo la enoje… yo la calmo._

Abrazo el vientre plano y algo tonificado de la diosa de la luna, y la apegado a su cuerpo.

Con la vergüenza pintada en la cara, acerco su boca al oído de Tsukuyomi—Tsuki-Oneesama~— dijo antes de que, avergonzado, morder la oreja de la albina.

—Ahh~— escucho un lindo y audible gemido de parte de ella—…Onii-kun travieso~— le dijo ella avergonzada, pero con un tono de voz algo… excitado.

 _Enserio, de las millones de hermanas y hermanos que tengo. Las dos únicas que conozcan tienen que ser un par de incestuosas._ Lloro mentalmente Naruto, aunque una parte de él estaba saltando de regocijo.

Avalon se estaba volviendo mala influencia para él.

Siguiéndole el juego, acaricio el bello cabello plateado de su hermana—¿Y que si lo soy, como me castigarías, Tsuki-Oneesama?— pregunto mientras masajeaba los hombros de ella.

—No creo que debería castigarte… pero si recordarte ciertas cosas— dijo la diosa de la luna mientras acariciaba el pecho musculoso de Naruto.

—¿Recordarme que cosas?— pregunto sugerentemente, antes de sentir la tersa mano de ella en su entrepierna.

 _¡HOLY SHIT!_

—Todas esas noches que mirabas a la luna, yo te cuidaba. Y creo que una recompensa no me iría nada mal— dijo ella mientras el pelirrojo tragaba al sentir como ella bajaba el cierre de su pantalón.

—¡Oi, Oi, Oi! ¡Cálmate Nee-chan! ¡Tsukuyomi mala, Tsukuyomi mala!— chillaba Naruto mientras la albina rápidamente le quitaba la ropa.

En menos de diez segundos, estaba sin ropa en el torso, con el pantalón desabrochado y medio bajado… y Tsukuyomi relamiéndose los labios.

—Cálmate, Naruto-kun~ Tu Onee-sama te cuidara bien.

Eso NO calmo a Naruto.

—¡Carajo!— mascullo al segundo que ella le bajo la ropa interior.

SLAP

—Ara~ Puse a alguien animado— dijo divertida la diosa de la luna, viendo que el trozo de carne de 12 pulgadas le había abofeteado la mejilla.

 _Papa… si estas viendo esto… ¡AYUDAME MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAAA!_

Naruto sintió que se le iba el alma cuando su aliento caliente le hizo cosquillas a su vara—Tsukuyomi… No podemos hacerlo— fue cortado por un solo dedo delgado que lo callaba.

—Lo siento, Naruto-kun. No te pude proteger antes— se disculpó, sin mirarlo, pero su pene estaba tan cerca de sus labios flexibles—. Te haré sentir realmente bien como una disculpa— la lengua suave luego lamió ligeramente la cabeza bulbosa de su pene.

Amando el pequeño sabor del pre-semen, colocó un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja antes de continuar su asalto. Colocando su mano izquierda en su tronco, ella acarició lo que no estaba lamiendo con su boca y labios calientes.

—¡Tsu-Tsukuyomi!— gritó Naruto cuando los labios de Tsukuyomi se envolvieron alrededor de su pene. Con cada pequeña sacudida de cabeza, ella acariciaba lo que no encajaba dentro. Fue una sensación increíble que la belleza divina lo chupara como si su vida dependiera de ello. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue gemir de placer.

La mente de Tsukuyomi estaba en una niebla cuando suavemente tomó su miembro en su garganta. Su cabeza se balanceaba arriba y abajo de manera constante hasta que sintió los labios de su coño manchando sus bragas.

Sintiendo que la vara de carne se retorcía, a punto de explotar, dejó la polla de Naruto.

Sonriendo un poco ante la mirada confundida, arrojó la parte superior de su kimono, dejando libres sus enormes pechos. Se enorgullecía del hecho de que el pelirrojo debajo de ella había quedado sin aliento.

Mientras su lujuria llenaba sus ojos azules, Naruto contemplaba las tetas maravillosamente abundantes de su hermana mayor, se vio sumido en un aturdimiento de lujuria y deseo.

Su mente le gritaba que enterrara su cabeza entre esas tetas celestiales y las chupara hasta que salpicaran leche.

Lo hubiera hecho, si esos montículos abundantes no se hubieran ocupado envolviéndose alrededor de su verga venosa—¡Jo…der!— Naruto finalmente gimió. Él se estaba pateando mentalmente por no haber hecho que Tsukuyomi envolviera estos asombrosos melones de pecho alrededor de su miembro antes.

¡Era el séptimo cielo!

—¡Joder! Rebotan esas tetas para mi, Tsuki-nee— Naruto suplicó con placer. Ella felizmente lo hizo, queriendo complacer a su amante aún más.

Utilizando todo su cuerpo, se inclinó hacia arriba y hacia atrás mientras sacudía sus montículos a lo largo de su polla. Su respiración aumentaba con cada movimiento, y el calor añadido hacía que su miembro se contrajera.

Los ojos brillantes de color morado se fijaron en azul mientras ella continuaba moviéndose de un lado a otro. Sus ojos captaron la vista de su pre-esperma que se escapaba de la cabeza.

Deseando probar esta vez su jugo, inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y chupó enormemente la polla aún frotada por su escote. El Okami no pudo evitar el fuerte gemido que escapó de sus labios.

—¡Mierda! ¡Se siente tan bien…! ¡Estoy por correrme!— Naruto advirtió a la diosa de cabello blanco.

—Hazlo— ella susurró, su saliva babeaba por toda la vara monstruosa que estaba atrapada entre los melones de la diosa—. Cubre mi cara en tu semilla. ¡Muéstrame cuánto amas a tu Onee-chan!— ella suplicó con ojos llorosos.

Fue demasiado para que Naruto se contuviera. La combinación de sus labios deliciosos a lo largo de su cabeza roja, su tronco frotado por su suave piel de malvavisco, junto con sus ojos suplicantes fueron estimulantes—¡Tsukuyomi!— él solo rugió en éxtasis. Las caderas bombeaban entre sus tetas, cubriendo su carne cremosa en su esperma blanca.

—¡Tantoooo ~~~~!— la albina gimió feliz mientras su cara y melones eran rociados con la semilla caliente que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en amor. Estaba sorprendida por el largo clímax que parecía seguir y seguir.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, se apartó de Tsukuyomi, levantándose con ambos brazos. Él se maravilló de que el semen de su pene cubriera la cara de su hermana.

Se veía tan tentadora cuando estaba envuelta en su leche para hacer bebés—Tan jodidamente bueno~— gimió, su asta de bandera aún estaba esperando por más.

Tsukuyomi lentamente comenzó a lamer lo que aterrizó en sus ojos, cegándola por un segundo. Sus ojos se ensancharon un poco cuando vio la carne todavía en posición de firmes.

—¿¡Cómo!?— Tsukuyomi solo podía jadear entre excitación y shock.

Naruto, en lo profundo de su lujuria, se rió entre dientes.

—Es porque te ves tan deliciosa cubierta de semen— inclinándose hacia adelante, se relamió los labios—. Y quiero probarte— su ronco susurro envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal, haciendo que los labios de su coño brotaran jugos con más fuerza.

La diosa de la luna se sonrojó brillantemente mientras Naruto se ponía encima de ella.

—NN-Naru-kun ... esto es vergonzoso— ella murmuró en una rara voz tímida. Su cuerpo curvilíneo estaba sobre las suaves sábanas de la camilla.

El cuerpo desnudo de la mujer divina era muy atractivo para él, pero el Okami se contuvo para admirar la belleza.

—No digas eso— él le aseguró—. Te ves adorable— sonrió mientras lentamente se dirigía hacia ella. Suavemente se arrastró hacia ella, se alzó sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos con amor y pasión—. Como siempre lo haces— Naruto besó su cuello, disfrutando de su suave gemido que provenía de esos labios flexibles.

—Oh Naru-kun~— ella gimió fuertemente, amando la atención con la que estaba siendo duchada—. He esperado esto por tanto tiempo— admitió con una sonrisa feliz y sonrojo. Sin embargo, sus ojos se desvanecieron repentinamente, haciendo que Naruto detuviera sus besos—. Hasta que esa puta culebra me quitara lo que era mío en primer lugar.

Mirando a Tsukuyomi a los ojos, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas, Naruto le dio una cálida sonrisa—Siempre me preocuparé por ti. Tienes un lugar en mi corazón que no puede ser reemplazado por nada ni nadie— él aseguró con un tono suave, antes de volverse firme—. Pero no vuelvas a insultar a Orochi, se que no te agrada, pero ella también me importa.

Buscando en sus ojos, ella vio que él estaba diciendo la verdad. Asintiendo silenciosamente, ella le dio un prolongado beso.

—Entonces— inclinándose, se extendió, mostrándole los labios de su coño—. Hazme tuya para siempre— ella le suplicó.

Cuidadosamente colocándose entre sus piernas abiertas, él le tomó las manos.

—Aquí voy— dijo con suspiro, inclinándose, capturó los labios carnosos de la mujer en un beso apasionado con lenguas batallando suavemente entre sí en un baile lento. Mientras se besaban, la diosa de la luna dejó que sus manos recorrieran la fuerte espalda de Naruto antes de inmovilizar su cabello, manteniéndolo cerca de sus labios.

Cuando sintió que su hermana finalmente lo soltaba y lo besaba con más fuerza, levantó la mano y ahuecó sus delicados melones, haciéndola gemir en su boca.

Aprovechando el gemido, él golpeó su lengua hacia atrás, y atrapo sus rosados pezones con la boca.

Él disfrutó mucho de su sabor. Rodando la dura protuberancia entre sus dedos, antes de dejar ir sus labios y capturar su otra teta generosa en su boca. La diosa de la luna gimió más fuerte y arqueó su espalda, empujando sus tetas más profundo en su agarre.

—Tan jodidamente bueno. Me encanta que te amamantes de mis tetas— Tsukuyomi gimió, disfrutando la manera en que él movió su sensible dedo—. ¡Iya!— sus ojos morados se abrieron en estado de shock cuando sintió la carne dura de su polla acariciando contra su agujero virgen.

Al no poder soportarlo más, empapada de su constante succión, lo empujó hacia atrás.

Naruto, sin esperar esto, la miró en estado de shock. Luego le quitó la respiración cuando contempló la visión erótica que tenía delante. El cabello de la chica era resbaladizo en una fina línea de sudor, su pecho subía y bajaba, haciendo que sus senos se sacudieran, y sus labios se separaron en un leve gemido.

 _Dioses… es… Tan hermosa._

—Naru ... hazme el amor. Te quiero dentro de mí— asintiendo gentilmente, viendo su seriedad, se acurrucó entre su jardín inculto. Suavemente sondeando su virginidad con su vara, ambos gemían por el placer de tener su sexo conectado solo un poco.

Levantando la mirada por última vez, vio a su hermana mayor dándole un último asentimiento.

Volviéndose para atrás, se alineó suavemente antes de empujar su dura verga en su coño húmedo y caliente. La sensación del miembro de su hermano haciéndose lentamente camino al himen le enviaba escalofríos por la espalda. Sus ojos morados se abrieron de par en par cuando lo sintió golpear su virginidad.

—Ku…. S-Sigue adelante. Rompelo— Tsukuyomi suplicó, sosteniéndolo cerca.

Gruñendo un poco, metió su vara contra la pared, rompiéndola.

El líquido caliente que era su sangre se derramó de las partes de su dama, cubriéndolo con sangre mezclada con jugo femenino. Sus ojos se agrandaron en una mezcla de placer y dolor abrumador de tener a este nuevo intruso dentro de ella.

La polla de Naruto no se parecía en nada a como se la había imaginado. _E-E-Es tan grande ... esta, esta es ... la polla de Naru-kun._

De repente, la diosa de la luna se echó a llorar.

Al ver llorar a la mujer, suavemente limpió sus lágrimas con ligeros besos. Esto alivió su dolor un poco, haciéndola arrullar de placer mientras sus labios enviaban un placer abrasador arriba y abajo de sus entrañas. Naruto podía sentir las paredes internas de Tsukuyomi empapando su palo de carne que estaba tan profundo dentro de ella.

Naruto tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar eyacular el momento en que se abrió paso. Podía sentir todo su interior desde su pulsante varilla, todos los músculos de su coño contrayéndose.

—N-Naru ... puedes moverte ahora. Por favor ... hazme el amor. Dale una nueva forma para que solo te abrace a ti— ella suplicó. Asintiendo con la cabeza, comenzó a retirarse lentamente de sus apretadas paredes de su coño.

Al no poder controlarse, dejó que la lujuria se hiciera cargo de sus movimientos.

La albina se sacudió como una muñeca de trapo bajo el imponente pelirrojo que comenzó a empujar dentro de las paredes de su coño inundado. Empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, dejó escapar un grito silencioso cuando su pene golpeó su útero más duro que antes.

Pudo sentir la entrada de su útero ceder y su matriz estirarse si el colosal bulto en su estomago era indicio de algo.

Sus ojos brillantes en el Noryokugan se agrandaron con el placer de ser perforado por un hombre.

Tsukuyomi ahora estaba segura de que no podría vivir sin Naruto de ahora en adelante.

—¡Tan bueno ~!— gimió guturalmente la diosa al sentir su mundo explotar de placer con cada embestida—. ¡Sigue, Naru! ¡Jode más mi coño!— ella suplicó, acercándolo más a él para que su aliento caliente golpeara sus labios.

Naruto obedeció fácilmente y se retiró hasta que solo quedó la punta, antes de retroceder, empujando a Tsukuyomi más profundamente en el colchón.

—¡Carajo!— gruñó Naruto, disfrutando completamente del apretado agarre del coño recién concurrido a lo largo del eje de su polla. Agarrando sus anchas caderas, él las rodó para que ella ahora estuviera encima de él—. ¡Rebota en mi polla! ¡Quiero ver a esas jugosas tetas azotarme mientras te follo!— exigió con una sonrisa.

 _¡Por el Sukai, me siento tan caliente!_ La diosa de la luna gimió, casi corriéndose de nuevo por su tono exigente. Levantándose lentamente, se golpeó contra su polla, gimiendo mientras sus tetas saltaban de arriba abajo. Una sonrisa bochornosa adornaba su cara cubierta de éxtasis cuando vio los ojos de Naruto firmemente plantados en sus melones oscilantes.

—Tócalos ~!— ella cantó, ebria en el poste de carne que estaba montando con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Juega con mis tetas! ¡Llámame como tuya!— ella suplicó con un tono de gozo puro.

Inclinándose con una sonrisa hambrienta, sus labios y su lengua se encontraron con su pezón izquierdo y lo chupó como un animal salvaje.

Ahora sentado en esa posición, empujó hacia arriba, controlando el ritmo.

Tsukuyomi se levantó y golpeó su coño violentamente contra el palo de placer, produciendo un fuerte aplauso cuando la carne empapada en sudor de su culo se conectó con la pelvis de Naruto.

Sus manos delicadas se envolvieron alrededor de su cabeza, manteniendo su boca amamantando firmemente sobre ella, la habitación se llenó con un fuerte grito de placer. La cama crujió y se tambaleo bajo el poderoso ritmo que tenían.

Después de prodigar su teta con la boca mientras retocaba y tiraba de la otra teta sudorosa, dejó que su mano que descansaba sobre sus deliciosas caderas buscara alrededor.

Alcanzando su culo, la mano de Naruto admiró la carne regordeta que era como el resto de ella; enseñada y firme. Era un culo destinado a una mujer adulta, una mujer en toda la expresión de la palabra.

Tenía algo con las mujeres mayores, eso era un hecho, pues Orochi y Tsukuyomi lo hacían ver como un niño en edad. Cielos, que Tsukuyomi con el cuerpo que se cargaba prácticamente se veía como toda una MILF a pesar de ser virgen.

Los ojos de la diosa de la luna se abrieron en shock cuando sintió la mano derecha de Naruto darle una nalgada potente en el culo.

—¡N-Naru~!— ella gimió con vehemencia, soltando su cabello.

Sus paredes de coño se tensaron contra su atronador eje, haciéndolo gemir bajo la presión.

La boca de la mujer pronto se abrió, sus ojos rodaron en la parte posterior de su cabeza, cuando su hermano menor inserto dos dedos en su ano de color rosa no utilizado.

Después de algunos golpes más punzantes, la cabeza de la diosa voló hacia atrás y dejó escapar un grito penetrante que muchos en los alrededores escucharon.

Naruto había golpeado dos de sus puntos calientes en sus tetas y un lugar particularmente agradable en su culo que nunca supo que estaba allí.

Resultó en el recubrimiento del pene de Naruto en jugo femenino, lo que hizo que a el Okami le fuera más fácil meterse más profundamente en el agujero. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció en placentera dicha cuando se relajó contra su hermana mayor.

Un orgasmo más fuerte atravesó su sistema cuando sintió que el semen de Naruto explotaba en sus apretadas paredes calientes.

Naruto dejó escapar un gruñido contento mientras disparaba cuerdas y cuerdas de semen dentro del útero de Tsukuyomi.

Las piernas de la mujer divina se envolvieron alrededor de sus caderas, mientras él se corría en su segunda amante.

 _¡Tan bueno ~! ¡Cerebro ... volviendose ... papilla!_ ella pensó ebria de placer. Nunca pensó que tener sexo sería tan increíble y fue aún más agradable saber que Naruto fue quien le hizo el amor.

Mirándola hacia abajo, los lujuriosos ojos azules de Naruto miraron esos besables labios rosados en un gemido constante. Lamiendo sus labios, Naruto capturó a Tsukuyomi en un beso apasionado que pronto correspondió. Los amantes se quedaron así durante interminables minutos.

Abriendo sus ojos, se miraron profundamente a los ojos mientras sus órganos de placer comenzaban a temblar. La polla de Naruto se movió pesadamente a lo largo de las paredes apretas del coño de su hermano de pelo plateado en su coño y las paredesinternas de Tsukuyomi continuaron apretando y masajeando su pene con todo el conocimiento que tenía de complacer a un hombre durante el sexo.

Clavos delgados se clavaron en la espalda de Naruto, haciéndolo gruñir de dolor mezclado con placer, antes de follar más y más duro metiéndose lo más profundo posible dentro del coño de la dios.

Algunas descargas más poderosas más tarde, él finalmente rompió su cuello uterino y en su útero. Sintiendo el calor apretado y la opresión en su sensible cabeza, finalmente dejó que todo lo que había estado reteniendo.

Tsukuyomi chilló como una perra en celo cuando sintió el caliente y pegajoso semen de la semilla de Naruto verterse en su lugar más preciado. Todo su cuerpo tembló de éxtasis cuando tuvo el mayor clímax de toda su vida.

Sonriendo tontamente, se besaron.

—¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo?— pregunto el Okami después de soltar varias descargas dentro de ella.

—¡Oh, Nii-chan!— le regaño ella, antes de reír y besarle.

Los gemidos de Tsukuyomi y Naruto se escucharon toda el día en el pequeño hospital, ya que hicieron el amor innumerables veces.

* * *

 **Torre Hokage**

 **Con Izanagi**

* * *

—Supongo que ellos no les gusta hacerme caso— murmuro Izanagi, maldiciendo su Omnisciencia y Omnipresencia.

Es un poco difícil mirar a otro lado mientras tus hijos hacían "eso" cuando estas en todos lados.

Y también puedes oírlos… junto con media aldea.

—Bueno, llego el amarillito y la rojita… y los demás— dijo mientras miraba a Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Menma y Mito caminar hacía él.

Se quedaron quietos al verlo, y pudo ver emociones mixtas.

Ira, odio, enojo, ganas de matar, desprecio, asco.

Meh, se había acostumbrado.

—¡Tu…! ¡TU fuiste quien secuestro a Naru-chan!— le grito Kushina, haciendo que Izanagi se limpiara el oído con un dedo.

—Soy quien lo salvo hace 6 años de la muerte después de que ustedes lo abandonaran a morir… así que si, soy yo— dijo mientras miraba a la Uzumaki a los ojos. Se giro levemente para ver a Minato—. Tu debes de ser Minato Namikaze, también llamado "un pendejo total" por ignorar a "tu" hijo sobre los otros dos— y finalmente se giro a ver a Menma y Mito—. Ni me acuerdo como se llaman ustedes, pero no me caen bien. En cuanto al pervertido y la borracha, mi opinión sobre ambos es…Jodanse— y les saco el dedo de la gloria.

La ceja de Tsunade tembló—¿¡No sabes a quien le hablas, mocoso?

—¿A una puta vieja gritona, a un mandilón, a una marimacha pelirroja, sus hijos, y un pervertido de sexta?— pregunto alzando una ceja.

Para cuando Tsunade se iba a lanzar sobre Izanagi, Jiraiya a duras penas le detenía.

Minato cerro los ojos e inhalo para calmarse—Creo que no comenzamos de la mejor manera, mi nombre es Minato Namikaze.

—¡Y yo soy Carmen Sandiego! ¡Adivina donde estoy!— dijo el peliazul en forma de burla, haciendo enfadar al grupo.

—Estoy tratando de tener una conversación sería contigo— respondió Minato entre gruñidos.

Izanagi rio levemente—Oh, yo también, es solo que estoy un poco **muy** furioso, porque una pequeña mierdecita rubia se para enfrente de mi, siendo también la misma mierda que arruino la vida de MI hijo, junto con un montón de idiotas que solo le arruinaron la vida… así que perdón por no hablarle con respeto, Hokage- _sama._

—¡Deja de insultar a Kaa-chan y Tou-chan!— le grito Mito a Izanagi, parándose enfrente de él.

— _ **Mocosa**_ — le llamo la parte Yin de Kyuubi desde adentro de su mente— _ **. Aléjate lentamente de ese hombre… o te borrara antes de que puedas hacer algo en su contra.**_

 _¿De que hablas? ¿Lo conoces?_

— _ **No hay demonio del Yomi que no lo conozca, no te puedo decir mucho de él porque seguramente nos esta escuchando… pero lo que si te puedo decir… es que si tu hermano es su hijo o su alumno, cualquier oportunidad que tendrías contra él es nula.**_

—Queremos que nos devuelvas a Naruto— dejo caer Kushina con seriedad.

El Dios de Dioses se quedo callado un par de segundos, antes de soltar una leve risa—Si… eso no va a pasar— dijo el peliazul antes de que Minato lo encarase.

—Se que durante estos 6 años usted a… cuidado a Naruto— mascullo con un nudo en la garganta—. Pero en verdad nos sentimos arrepentidos de como lo tratamos, queremos una oportunidad para enmendar las cosas, es nuestro hijo, si usted también es padre, se que podrá entenderlo.

—…— Izanagi guardo silencio, su mirada siendo oscurecida por su cabello de varios colores, dándole un atisbo de esperanza a Minato y Kushina… antes de que hablara—…Si, lo entiendo… entiendo que por una jodida profecía de un jodido sapo arruinaron la vida de un niño inocente, lo confinaron, lo ignoraron y lo despreciaron por ser débil si cuando lo hubieran entrenado hubiera superado a sus hermanos en semanas…— dijo mientras se levantaba—. Vi a un niño de 10 años tener pesadillas todas las noches, temblar pensando que el que yo lo salvara solo fue un sueño y seguía en esa cama de hospital, ahogándose con su propia sangre.

Cada palabra era como un clavo para los padres, que sentían como cada recuerdo era despertado por las palabras del peliazul.

—Tuvieron una jodida década completa para arrepentirse, pero no, incluso en su cumpleaños, lo despreciaron, favorecieron a su hermano sobre los otros dos, ¡aplastaron su sueño de ser Hokage con 10 años en su maldito cumpleaños!— les grito con genuina ira, rompiendo el piso por donde pisaba—. Peor aun, lo hicieron pelear contra sus hermanos a pesar de que ambos sabían que nunca lo entrenaron, que a sus ojos no tenía posibilidad de ganar, solo haciéndolo para comprar la fuerza de sus dos hijos "prodigios" y peor aun… ¡Tu!— grito Izanagi caminando hacía Minato, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, fue agarrado del cuello y estampado contra el piso.

Minato sintió como el suelo debajo suyo se resquebrajaba y su espalda tronaba, el oxigeno yéndose de sus pulmones mientras su laringe crujía, apunto de ser aplastada por Izanagi.

—Tu y solo tu maldito bastardo, ¡Él perdió por tu culpa!— rugió mientras todos los demás se alistaban para atacarlo antes de que Izanagi los mandara a la pared con un mero pensamiento, manteniéndolos pegados allí—. Apenas viste a tus preciados Jinchurikis apunto de perder fuiste a salvarlos, sin importarte que estabas hiriendo a tu supuesto hijo. ¡Y proclamaste a esos desperdicios como herederos después de que perdieran!— exclamo Izanagi embravecido, sus ojos ganando un tono amarillento con la pupila rasgada. Los ojos de un demonio— **. ¿¡Y tienes el descaro de llamarlo tu hijo!?**

Como un mero trapo sucio, lanzo a Minato contra la pared, rompiéndola junto con otras 4 paredes en la dirección que lo tiro.

Apareciendo a su lado, Izanagi miro a los ojos al Namikaze—En 3 malditos meses fui más un padre para él de lo que tu o Kushina fueron en diez años. Lo entrene, lo vi caer, llorar, sangrar, levantarse y luchar de nuevo. ¿qué hiciste tu? ¿¡Dejarlo ahogándose en sangre!?— cuestiono el peliazul, poniendo un pie encima del pecho de Minato—. Él _**nunca**_ volverá a ser hijo tuyo. Él es mi hijo, y YO soy su padre ahora, y tiene una familia que en verdad lo valora, que es más de lo que tu jamás podrás darle— declaro mientras se inclinaba para ver a los ojos a un herido Minato—. Y si vuelves a llamarlo como tu hijo, yo mismo me asegurare de que sufras de peor manera en la que jamás lo harías en el estomago de Shinigami.

Las ultimas palabras de Izanagi resonarían en la cabeza de Minato y Kushina.

 _ **Si el se hizo fuerte, fue por el deseo que tenía de matarlos a ustedes.**_

* * *

 **Entrada de Konoha**

* * *

—¿Qué rayos paso aquí?— dijo Sannoto viendo a la aldea de la hoja siendo reconstruida.

Izumo a su lado, suspiro—Unas… cosas atacaron a la aldea hace unos días, y el 45% de la aldea esta en reconstrucción.

—Ya veo— murmuro el gigante rubio caminando por las calles de la aldea, viendo varias personas, civiles y Shinobis, reconstruyendo varias casas y edificaciones dañadas o quemadas.

De repente, se detuvo, antes de girarse a un lado—¿Sannoto?— llamo Naruto siendo acompañado por Tsukuyomi, y por cosas del destino, era seguido por el Equipo Rin y el Equipo 7.

—Naruto— murmuro el rubio entrecerrando la mirada.

El pelirrojo de mechas negras se separo de la diosa de la luna, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba al Senju.

Un enorme y poderoso Chakra azul cubrió el enorme cuerpo de Sannoto, y un aura morada cubrió a Naruto mientras ambos se miraban fríamente.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento— murmuro Yakumo viendo como ambos parecían apunto de matarse.

—Mejor quédense detrás de mi, puede ser peligroso— dijo Tsukuyomi mientras se ponía detrás de Naruto.

—…

—…

Ambos se quedaron callados un par de segundos más, antes de que pasara…

—¡SANNOTO!— dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa feliz, alzando los brazos con expresión feliz.

—¡NARUTO!— chillo el Senju con las manos hacía adelante, con una sonrisa boba.

Todos sintieron que se caían hacía atrás al ver esa escena.

Ambos salieron corriendo hacía el otro, y chocaron sus palmas a modo de juego—¡HOP, HOP, HOP, HOP!— hacían ambos mientras a una enorme velocidad chocaban sus manos como un par de niños.

—¡TE EXTRAÑE MALDITA SEA!— dijo Sannoto con una sonrisa antes de unir sus enormes puños en uno solo encima de su cabeza y golpear a Naruto en la cabeza con ellos.

Rompiendo 7 casas con su cuerpo, el pelirrojo se levanto riendo, viendo al gigante rubio dando pequeños saltos—¡ME TOCA, ME TOCA!— decía infantilmente Sannoto antes de que el pelirrojo sonriese y se lanzase de cabeza, su cráneo chocando contra el estomago del Senju, lanzándolo contra 12 casas.

Ambos rieron con fuerza mientras se levantaban.

—Diablos, pensé habías muerto, pero estas vivito— dijo el Senju parándose y acercándose a Naruto.

—Y coleando— termino el pelirrojo antes de chocar manos con el rubio.

Ambos se dejaron caer al suelo, sus codos rompiendo el suelo mientras empezaban a hacer una juego de fuerzas.

El suelo de la aldea empezó a temblar mientras ambos mostraban un enorme esfuerzo y una sonrisa.

—¿¡Qué demonios fue todo eso!?— pregunto Rin incrédula.

—Son… amigos— dijo una voz encima de todos.

—¿¡Papa!? ¡ACK!— exclamo Naruto antes de que Sannoto le ganara en las vencidas.

—¡Gane!— exclamo el Senju alzando los brazos.

—¡Hey, no es justo, papa me distrajo!

—Esas son las palabras de un perdedor.

—¡Exijo mi revancha!— grito el pelirrojo como un niño pequeño.

La risa de Izanagi a su lado hizo al Okami mirar a su izquierda—Cálmate un poco hijo. No siempre se gana.

—Usted debe de ser Izanagi-sama, ¿verdad?— pregunto Sannoto curioso—. Naruto me ha contado mucho sobre su historia.

—Es un gusto conocerte también. Senju Sannoto— respondió el Dios con un asentimiento.

—¿Por qué estas aquí, papa?— pregunto el pelirrojo de mechas negras con curiosidad.

El Ojidorado sonrió, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su hijo—Te quería hablar sobre ciertos asuntos. Además, ustedes dos están destinados a cambiar este mundo, eso lo se. Así que vine a saludarlos a ambos.

—¿Cambiar el mundo? ¿De que habla?— pregunto Sannoto curioso.

Un encogimiento de hombros fue su respuesta—Ustedes le traerán paz a este mundo. Puedo sentirlo… de hecho lo se.

Mirando al cielo, el Dios de Dioses sonrió al recordar algo importante.

—Sobretodo a ti, Naruto. Te lo dije antes. **Le darás a la gente de la Tierra un ideal para luchar. Ellos correrán detrás de ti. Ellos tropezarán. Pero con el tiempo, se unirán a ti, y caminaran juntos por el Cielo, Naruto. Con el tiempo... los ayudarás a lograr maravillas.**

Una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara del pelirrojo mientras miraba la espalda de su padre.

Un mundo donde nadie derramase lagrimas.

Ese… ese era un sueño por el cual pelear valía la pena.

* * *

 **YYYY CORTE**

* * *

 **Re: Zero Ending— STIX HELIX**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 _Naruto aparece de espaldas con una chica de cabello negro a su espalda, los ojos del pelirrojo brillando en el tono morado del Noryokugan mientras detrás suyo se miraban imágenes de él y ella cuando recién se conocieron._

 **Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi / Un reloj descompuesto graba la vida**

 **koboreteku kioku no suna / Con la arena de los recuerdos derramándose**

 **Mebaeta omoi made / Hasta los sentimientos que surgieron**

 **Nee konna ni akkenaku kiete shimau no / oye, ¿desaparecerán así de rápido?**

 **I wish I was there / Desearía estar ahí**

 _Naruto cierra los ojos mientras un par de lagrimas caen de sus ojos, cuando los abrió estos ahora eran de color amarrillo con la pupila rasgada._

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni / Para no perder nada de nuevo**

 **watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart" / me olvidaré y "reiniciaré" desde el principio**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Espero que la tristeza que te destruye**

 **kimi wo kudaku kono kanashimi ga / termine algún día**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De nuevo aparece Naruto en medio del océano, lentamente hundiéndose en el agua mientras 2 anillos en sus manos brillaban con fuerza_

" _No he llegado hasta aquí para morirme de esta manera"_

 **My time is spinning around / Mi tiempo esta girando**

 **Your deep blue eyes / Tus ojos de un negro intenso**

 **I forgot what time it is / Olvidé que hora es**

 **And our memories are gone...? / ¿Y nuestros recuerdos se fueron...?**

 _Susano'o miraba de manera despreciativa a un hombre rubio con una gran barba y ojos azules mientras este lo miraba con tristeza y melancolía._

 _Alzando su mano, creo en ella una lanza de truenos que le lanzo con toda su fuerza._

 **Amai kaori hanatsu / La trampa llamada remembranza**

 **tsuioku to iu na no wana / libera una dulce fragrancia**

 **sasoware toraware / llamándote, atrapándote**

 **naze aragaemo sezu mata oborete shimau no / ¿por qué te complaces de nuevo sin oponer resistencia?**

 **I wish you were here / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Amaterasu aparece en medio de Konoha, moviendo sus pies de manera algo infantil antes de pararse de la barandilla en la que estaba sentada mientras miraba como el sol era cubierto por la luna y las nubes de tormenta_

 **Oh, never close your eyes / Oh, nunca cierres tus ojos**

 **Searching for a true fate / Buscando un destino real**

 **dokoka kieta ano nukumori wo / Sigo persiguiendo esa calidez que desapareció**

 **oikake tsuzukete miushinau "Restart" / en algún lugar, perdí de vista el "reinicio"**

 **So, let us try again / Así que, déjanos intentar de nuevo**

 **From the very first time / Desde la primera vez**

 **"kitto kitto" sou yatte ima mo / "Seguramente, seguramente" de esa forma incluso ahora**

 **munashii wa wo kaiteru / dibujaré un circulo vacío**

 **For now, see you again / Por ahora, mirate de nuevo**

 _Tsukuyomi miraba enfrente de ella a un moribundo y sangrante Naruto que le devolvía la mirada, morado chocando contra morado antes de que la albina se acercase a él y lo agarrase de las mejillas._

 **...fading in, fading out... / …Apareciendo, desapareciendo…**

 _El pelirrojo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras devolvía el beso._

 **I wish we were there / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Naruto miraba la gema azul en su mano mientras una mujer de pelo gris con ojos morados detrás suyo miraba el reflejo de ambos con tristeza._

 _Pues los ojos de cada uno brillaban en un color amarrillo putrefacto._

 **Ano hibi ni wa modorenai / Esos días no regresaran**

 **toki wa tsuyoku kanashiku tsuyoku / El tiempo simple, simplemente avanzará**

 **tada tada susunde yuku dake "Restart" / fuerte, triste, fuertemente, y yo "reinicio"**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 **furikaeranai sonna tsuyosa wo / Todos actúan como si tuvieran la fuerza**

 **daremo minna enjiteiru / para no mirar atrás**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De repente, el sol sale, iluminando toda la colina de pasto verde mientras Naruto elevaba la mirada al cielo._

 _Los ojos dorados de Izanagi chocaron con los suyos mientras estaba rodeado por los Kotoamatsukami_

 **And we'll start / Y empezaremos**

 **Waiting for a new day / Esperando por un nuevo día**

 **kimi to... / contigo...**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Kienaide ah... / no desaparezcas ah...**

 _Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra su padre lanzando un fuerte grito de guerra._

 _Izanagi levanto el puño, chocándolo contra el de su hijo._

 _Y luego todo se quedo en_ _ **Soledad**_


	20. Sombras a Flote

**RESPONDAMOS REVIEWWWWWWSSS**

 **Para** **Eien no hiryu, :3**

 **Para Gadihan, no estoy sorprendido v: Aquí aparecera una loli v: Nah, si Izanagi hiciera eso romperia el planeta tambien, y eso lo hara naruto v: y es un Dios, ya que un semidios es mitad humano v:**

 **Para AllenAge, ahora te esperas otros 10 caps v:**

 **Pafa Jenko J. Jenkins 99, ni idea we v: The King of Red seria como se llamaria a Iksana :D y tranquilo, Naruto ni conoce a Hinata v: si, quiere un mundo así, incluso sus sueños van a venir a morderle el trasero v:**

 **Para XLGDarkness, sip, totalmente, asi es como se creo todo v: y para el domingo vendra el nuevo cap :v**

 **Para Flemy Speeddraw, nah, no hay problema, yo casi ni me esfuerzo en esa parte v: y creeme, no sera el ultimo momento en el que Izanagi le meta en cara a ellos :D y eso que fue la versión suave, faltan varios detalles perturbadross v':**

 **Para alkirius... ¿me tenias que dar esa malevola idea y cambiar 25% de la idea que tenia del fic, no? :v**

 **Para ElYoker2002, y vendran más referencias dijo la biblia v: wueno, esa parte tambien me gusto :D y sip, en Enkagakure no Sato :D**

 **Para naokoneko-chan, tal vez en un futuro escriba lemon de Naruto y Susano'o... nah, eso jamás pasara, ambos son muy Seme para eso :v. Besos y abrazos para ti tambien :3**

 **Para dante de aquiles, adoro esa escena XD y bueno, le qieda mucyo al fic y muchos detalles importantes ;D**

 **Para Son Dexex, respuesta a la mayor parte del review: Yes Yes Yes Yes... ¡YES! Y fue Naruto Ootsutsuki, y eso ultimo se vera con el tiempo :V**

 **Para Gonzox-kun, nah, Sannoto es fiel a Konoha, cap 30, en romanos XXX :V**

 **Para trollmemex, no te imaginas como se dicen adios v:**

 **Para Guest, es que me encanta esa escena Xd! Y no te imaginas como es Amaterasu v:**

 **Para daizuke, gracias! :D**

 **Para Arraia, I try :v**

 **Para darthgamer007, lo lamento por eso bro v": Amaterasu es peor que Tsukuyomi v: Yaquis de Xd Oregon! XD**

 **Revires contestados, solo me queda decir...**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **Opening Full Metal Alchemist Broterhood "Again"**

 _Naruto aparece sentado en una roca en medio de un valle de flores blancas mientras llovía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

 **kono omoi wo keshitesmau niwa / ¿Por qué sabiendo cuan larga es la vida me deprimo con facilidad?**

 _Naruto abre lo ojos, mostrando como el Noryokugan brillaba en ellos justo cuando la lluvia se detuvo._

 **Mada jinsei nagai desho / Quiero empezar de nuevo**

 _Susano'o, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi aparecen junto con la gran sombra de los Kotoamatsukami detrás de ellos._

 **Yarinokoshiteru koto / Terminar lo inconcluso**

 _Un gigante ser de cabello blanco con 6 ojos morados en el pecho pero sin ninguno en la cara sonreía con crueldad mientras en sus manos sostenía los cadáveres de Hiruko y Awashima._

 **Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku / Que irónico es vivir motivando a otros sin querer seguir**

 _Aparece Naruto en medio del campo árido del Unlimited Blade Works rodeado de espadas y sentado en el suelo._

 **Ano koro mitainittite modoritai wake ja nai no / Tropezando con otros por caminar**

 _En imágenes que aparecen detrás suyo se miran todos los momentos tristes que paso en Konoha_

 **Nakushitekita sora wa sagashiteru / Con sueños sin poder lograr**

 _De repente todas las imágenes se rompen mientras una mano enguantada le tocaba el hombro y lo hacía voltear._

 **Wakatte kuremasu youni / No es que quiera arrepentirme**

 _Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules le sonreía dulcemente a Naruto mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa._

 **Gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao wa yameteyo / Solo quiero recuperarlo (¡Mi cielo azul!)**

 _De repente, la chica desaparece, dejando a Naruto solo en medio de un enorme paramo negro mientras su sonrisa lentamente caía y lagrimas comenzaban a caerle de los ojos._

 **Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo / No quiero ver en tu reflejo.**

 _Aparece un hombre peliazul con una lanza llena de púas sonriendo con ansias de un pelea. A su lado estaban 1 hombre pelinegro con armadura del mismo color cruzado de brazos. Una mujer rubia de ojos rojos sonriendo sádicamente mientras estaba sentada en un gigantesco ser de cabello castaño largo y púas en su espalda._

 **Utto kurushiku seottekunda / Esa expresión abnegada de sacrificio (Entiéndelo)**

 _Naruto aparece enfrente de ellos con sus ojos teniendo un tono morado con una flor en espiral._

 **Deguchi mienai kanjoumeiro ai / De nadie más, no, fueron los pecados**

 _Sacando de su espalda una enorme espada con los Kanjis de "sentimiento" inscritas en ella se lanzo contra ellos mientras sus ojos se volvían azules._

 **Dare wo matteruno / Deberé de cargar con esta culpa**

 _Desenvainando la hoja, Naruto fue cubierto por una esfera dorada con anillos negros girando rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que se desvanecieran y mostrasen a Naruto con el cabello mucho más largo y de color rubia con mechas azules y rojas junto con varias correas en su ropa._

 **Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta youni / ¿Cómo escapo de esta culpa? Si esperándote estoy**

 _Izanagi aparece caminando hacía una Izanami ataviada con el manto de la Akuma no Megami mientras detrás de ellos un enorme Susano'o de Chakra azul y un enorme zorro naranja de 9 colas se posicionaban para pelear entre ellos_

 **Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo / Todo se me escapo de las manos**

 _Naruto aparece de rodillas, mirando una tumba mientras llovía, mientras las imágenes de un fénix, una tortuga, un dragón, un tigre y una serpiente de ocho cabezas estaban detrás suyo._

 **Nani kara nogaretainda / Y sigo pensando en ese daño**

 _Naruto aparece peleando contra Sasuke, Mito y Menma, teniendo los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras le daba una patada trasera a Sasuke con la pierna izquierda y con la pierna izquierda pateaba a Menma_

 **Genjitsu tte yatsu / ¡Y no puedo encontrar la salida de esta ilusión!**

 _Izanagi aparece enfrente de los Kotoamatsukami mientras sus hijos estaban entre ellos, preparándose para atacar a su padre antes de que Naruto apareciera de repente entre ellos._

 **Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte / ¿Cuál es el motivo porque aun vivo?**

 _Aparecen Minato y Kushina, la Uzumaki llorando encima de una pequeña y quemada camisa mientras el Yondaime miraba tristemente la ventana._

 **Sakebitaku naru yo kikoeteimasuka / Cada día mis recuerdos se van perdiendo**

 _Naruto aparece de nuevo en el campo de flores blancas_

 **Bunan ni nante yatterarenaikara / Nada es como antes, perdí toda seguridad**

 _La lluvia era más fuerte que antes, pues un enorme rayo cayo justo detrás de Naruto, agitándole el cabello por el viento._

 **Dakara tsuyoku naritai (i'am on the way) / Me deprimo con facilidad (Buscando el camino)**

 _Naruto de repente, abrió los ojos._

 **Natsukashiku naru / Por que sabiendo cuan larga es la vida**

 _En vez del Noryokugan o sus ojos azules, los ojos de Naruto eran amarillos con la pupila con una hendidura junto con un anillo negro alrededor_

 **Konna itami mo kangei jan / Me enfrentare a mi debilidad**

 _Y la lluvia se detuvo_

* * *

 **·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 20**

 **Hay un lobo plateado en el bosque**

 **Sala del Concejo**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

—Trace On— podría haber invocado a Kansho y Bakuya, Clarent, Caliburn o alguna otra de las armas más potentes que tenía, pero únicamente trazo una daga cualquiera, mostrándoselo a las personas enfrente suyo—. Este es… un Jutsu experimental mío, usa mi energía y la concentra en la forma de cualquier arma que piense, incluso puedo copiar sus habilidades especiales.

Los lideres del clan miraban el arma antes de que se deshiciera en partículas azules—Es una habilidad interesante— dijo Shikaku frotando su barba, pensativo.

—¿Es algo que puedas enseñar a un grupo grande de personas?— pregunto Inoichi viendo a Naruto, quien se cruzo de brazos.

—No, se necesita un control tan impecable sobre el Chakra— o mejor dicho Energía Cósmica—. Tan preciso como para controlar miles de billones de fotones individuales en diferentes niveles de energía simultáneamente, un control tan preciso es algo que tarda toda una vida en lograrse.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al oír aquello—¿Cómo es que puedes tener un control así, entonces?— pregunto Hiashi, su clan era conocido por tener un preciso control de Chakra, pero obviamente, dudaba que hasta el más preciso Hyūga que haya nacido podría hacer la surrealista cosa que decía Naruto.

Este se encogió de hombros, antes de alzar una mano y que esta se cubriese de una flama multicolor—La precisión es cambiada por el poder, si bien controlo bien mi energía como para hacer eso, es más fácil para mi usar energía electromagnética para juntar partículas y terminar en eso— mintió, solo para enmascarar el hecho de que tenía un control enorme de su energía cósmica.

—¿Quién te enseño eso?— la voz de Kushina resonó por la mente de Naruto, quien simplemente apunto con el pulgar a su padre sentado en una silla.

Izanagi sonrió inocentemente—No tienes idea de lo rápido que aprendió todo, soy un padre orgulloso— declaro limpiándose una lagrima de orgullo.

Naruto medio sonrió, tanto al recibir un alago de su padre, como al ver las muecas de Minato y Kushina.

—Todavía no entiendo por que tú estas aquí— gruño Tsume, no le agradaba ver a una de sus mejores amigas herida por aquel tipo peliazul, quien no perdía la oportunidad de presumirles sobre los 6 años que paso con Naruto.

El Dios de Dioses le dio una descarada sonrisa a la Inuzuka—Es mi hijo el que esta aquí, yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe, y además de ser su figura de padre soy su maestro, es solo mi deber como padre cuidar a mi hijo.

Y siguió dándole al clavo en la herida.

La castaña volvió a gruñir, aunque algo arrepentida al ver los ojos semillorosos de Kushina y como Minato apretaba los puños y mandíbula.

—Como pueden ver, el hecho de que sea un Gennin es algo insultante, considerando que vencí a varios de ellos, e incluso me vieron derrotar a los Jounins con solo un Genjutsu, y estoy seguro que me vieron pelear contra las cosas que atacaron la aldea.

—Hablando de eso— hablo Shibi Aburame por primera vez—. Tenemos reportes de que tus ojos cambiaron de diferentes colores mientras peleabas, además de que todos pueden ver las enormes raíces en donde el ser llamado "Zuvassin" aterrizo, y vimos tu pelea con el que se llamaba "Furfur"

Izanagi se giro para ver a su hijo, y con un tono fingido de sorpresa, hablo—¿Pudiste con ambos? Te has vuelto mejor con el Noryokugan de lo que creí.

—¿Noryokugan?

El pelirrojo miro mal a su padre, acababa de revelar una de sus habilidades más esenciales… bueno, no es como so te pudieras _preparar_ contra el Noryokugan, pero que revelaran sus habilidades no era algo que le agradaba.

—No es nada importante— trato de encubrirse, antes de que su padre se sostuviera el pecho con fingido dolor.

—Me ofendes hijo, con lo mucho que puedes hacer con él, que digas que no es nada me duele.

—Eres el diablo papa.

—Nah, ese es mi hermano— dijo en broma el peliazul, mientras todos lo miraban a él y a Naruto—. En todo caso, ellos están aquí por un informe de tus habilidades, así que ponte cómodo, jala una soda, y escuchen atentamente— declaro, y de quien sabe donde, saco un pizarrón y un traje de maestro.

Naruto le miro con pena ajena.

—Para empezar, el Noryokugan se ve así— dijo haciendo un dibujo de un ojo y sacando tiza morada hizo un contorno en él, alrededor de la pupila habiendo un anillo negro—. El Noryokugan le permite al usuario ver de varias maneras: para empezar, puede ver en la sinapsis de una persona y ver sus recuerdos, a si mismo, puede ver en la sinapsis de una persona en un recuerdo, y repitiendo el proceso, puede ver los recuerdos del recuerdo una persona, dentro de otro recuerdo.

Todos se miraron, sin haber entendido nada de eso, solo pudieron asentir

—También otorga al usuario una vista penetrante que les permite ver el cuerpo en capas; ver la red neuronal, el sistema nervioso y la sinapsis, viendo las neuronas que viajan a través de ella como información. Junto con la capacidad de ver en diferentes formas, permite al usuario ver en la escala atómica, pudiendo ver incluso Quarks en alta definición. También otorga una visión macroscópica y telescópica a un rango básico de 120 km.

Todos abrieron la mandíbula al oír aquello, y Naruto se tomo la cara mientras todos le miraban, era más distancia que muchos, sino es que todos los Hyūga o Uchiha, y ver a ese nivel era algo inconcebible incluso para el Sharingan, el Mangekyo Sharingan… el Sannin de los Sapos dudaba seriamente que el Rinnegan de su alumno Nagato pudiera ver a tal nivel.

—Tiene otras habilidades, pero no son demasiado destacables.

 _Si claro, controlar las leyes de la física no es nada._ Pensó Naruto, aunque algo divertido al ver la cara de todos.

—¿Cómo es… como es que **tú** tienes algo como **eso**?— pregunto Tsunade, ella, Jiraiya y sus padres siempre lo ignoraron a él sobre sus hermanos por no tener ningún talento, y allí estaba… hablando sobre un Dojutsu inconcebiblemente surrealista.

Naruto soltó una carcajada—Digamos que mi padre me lo dio al volverme parte de su sangre— dijo mientras apuntaba a Izanagi quien dio una inocente sonrisa.

—En ese caso, y con un Dojutsu tan poderoso el protocolo es de…

—Si, si, la ley 103 sobre clanes nuevos o en peligro de extinción— dijo Naruto rodando los ojos—. En mi caso supongo que no me podre negar ya que soy un Shinobi de Konoha, _por el momento,_ pero mi padre no lo es— comenzó a hablar, no es como si pudieras obligar a un Omnipotente a engendrar en todo caso—. Y bueno, no creo que haya muchas mujeres en la aldea que se quiera casar con el hijo "inútil" de Hokage- _sama._ Así que pueden avisarme si encuentran una.

Naruto hablaba con tanto sarcasmo que parecía veneno, solo superado por su humor negro.

En honor a la verdad, 10 años de ser conocido como el 'perdedor' entre los 'prodigios' que eran sus hermanos no daba una buena impresión en las mujeres.

No le importaba tanto, Pakura, Orochi, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu.

Estaba _muuuuuy_ bien con ellas.

—¿Qué hay de su habilidad para controlar los árboles?— pregunto Homura, él y sus compañeros callaron mientras escuchaban el poder que poseía Naruto.

—Bueno… tengo una cierto control elemental— Naruto apoyo una pierna sobre la otra, y alzo una mano—. Tanto natural como basado en las naturalezas de Chakra, puedo combinarlas de todas las formas para transformaciones elementales.

Todos vieron como Naruto creaba polvo controlando la tierra, una pequeña flama se formo en medio del polvo, y con un poco de viento los mezclo en un chispazo.

Los Shinobi vieron como la conocida técnica de los Tsuchikage, el **Jinton (Elemento Polvo)** se formaba en la mano de Naruto.

—No es un tanto un Kekkei Genkai… solo manipulación elemental, así que no esta en mis genes y no son heredables— dijo Naruto mientras desactivaba la técnica—. Por el momento controlo Hyoton, Shakuton y Mokuton— declaro, sorprendiendo a todo mundo al tener 3 sub-elementos—. No soy un experto en ellos, así que normalmente uso mis elementos normales.

El Okami miro a todos los lideres en la sala, que se miraban entre si.

Podía ver las miradas de cada uno, era una mirada interesada, sabía lo que cada uno quería.

Añadir sus habilidades a sus clanes sería algo

 _Huh… bueno, veremos como se desarrollan las cosas._

—Hay una ultima cosa de la que quería hablar— dijo mientras se paraba—. Hace unos días vino un hombre rubio con una mujer castaña y una rubia… ¿Dónde están?— Minato se rasco la nuca, y un sonido afuera seguido de varios gritos de "ORAORAORA" les llamo la atención—. Olvídenlo.

La puerta se abrió de un portazo, y Naruto vio como Stone Free la destrozaba.

Una salvaje sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras se levantaba, tirando la silla debajo suyo—¡Finalmente!— The World apareció detrás suyo, y se lanzo contra.

—¡ORAORAORAORA!— escucharon la voz de Jolyne gritar mientras el Stand lanzaba golpes por doquier.

—¡MUDAMUDAMUDA!— grito el Bisshamonten, devolviendo cada golpe con extrema precisión.

Las ondas de choque de sus puños resonaron como disparos de un arma, mientras Jolyne y Naruto se "saludaban"

Con un ultimo choque, ambas criaturas etéreas regresaron a sus contenedores.

Jolyne estaba en la puerta, su maestra y compañero detrás de ella, mirando la situación con calma—Ese "The World" es más fuerte de lo que creí.

El pelirrojo sonrió al ver la gruñona mueca de ella—Stone Free tampoco lo hace mal— dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, Jolyne imitándolo mientras daba largos y fuertes pasos.

Ambos se miraron, azul turquesa contra azul oscuro, se quedaron viendo fijamente antes de que…

Jolyne de repente salto, y apreso el cuello de Naruto, aplicando tanta fuerza que mataría a un humano normal, mientras el pelirrojo también le abrazaba con una fuerza también moderada.

Los dos reían con fuerza.

—¡Te extrañe carajo!— bramaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo a todo mundo parpadear.

En segundos parecía que querían matarse, y al otro… reían y hablaban como si fueran mejores amigos.

—Oye, a que no adivinas como me fue— dijo Naruto separándose un poco de ella, pero aun agarrándola de la espalda.

—¡Nada de eso!— exclamo la rubia—. No te imaginas lo que tuve que pasar para conseguir a Stone Free, ¿y tu lo tienes en un par de meses?— cuestiono ella con algo de enojo.

El pelirrojo rio al verla así—Bueno, tu al menos sabes que es lo que Stone Free hace, yo no se lo que hace The World— respondió mientras la miraba murmurar maldiciones a su persona.

Kushina miraba la interacción de ambos con un raro sentimiento en el pecho, esa chica le recordaba a ella cuando era joven. Con demasiado carácter. Le daba un extraño sentimiento el ver a su hijo con una chica que le recordaba a ella.

Naruto soltó a Jolyne, y vio encima de su hombro a los jefes de clan—No tenemos nada de que hablar, así que me iré… y por cierto, Tsunade— la mencionada miro a Naruto, pues no le había llamado "Senju" como normalmente hacía. Una sonrisa socarrona volvió a aparecer en su cara—. Alguien te busca.

Le apunto a las sombras, donde el gigante Sannoto aparecía, alzando una mano—Hola…Kaa-san.

* * *

 **[…]**

 _Los pasos resonaban por él vacío que había antes de la creación, mientras el Cuarto y Ultimo Chakravartin se alzaba al_ _ **Palacio de los Celestes**_ _._

 _Apenas dio un paso, pudo ver a la criatura, al Yin, el progenitor del mal, el Dios Demonio._

 _Yamata._

 _Pudo ver su apariencia, y no podía evitar considerarlo una abominación y a la vez una de las criaturas más bellas de todas._

 _Sus pies de tres dedos eran enormes, con garras negras que se aferraban al suelo, justo encima del talón su piel pasaba de café a un negro obsidiana que parecía plumaje, terminaba en sus muslos y un café más claro cubría su piel con símbolos blancos. Sus manos tenían un diseño similar, garras café oscuro con 5 dedos, pelaje negro hasta el codo, piel café claro en los brazos hasta los hombros donde había más pelaje y 12 protuberancias delgadas parecidas a garras alargadas._

 _Lo más destacable de si apariencia eran su torso y cara._

 _El torso era negro como el carbón más oscuro, tenía una boca con dientes negro justo en el estomago del que sobresalían dos colmillos enormes hacía abajo, había 6 agujeros en pecho en forma de cuencas en las que el_ _ **Noryokugan**_ _brillaba de manera incandescente. Debajo del tercer y ultimo par había dos tatuajes en forma de colmillos._

 _Su cara no tenía ojos, pero si tenía una boca con dientes afilados y blancos, el cabello blanco grisáceo caía por su espalda hasta tocar sus pies, a pesar de medir más de 3 metros._

— _ **Una vez que hagas esto, no habrá vuelta atrás**_ _— le dijo mientras le veía caminar con las manos en los bolsillos._

— _Lo se— su voz áspera resonó mientras miraba a las dos mujeres encadenadas y demacradas enfrente suyo, una sobre el piso, la otra colgando del aire._

 _Una se miraba prácticamente en coma, sin moverse, apenas respirando._

 _La otra tenía los ojos rojos y ojeras debajo de los parpados, como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo._

— _ **Estas apunto de poner en peligro toda la existencia, no solo de un mundo, ¡si no de todos! Ellas se sacrificaron, ¿Por qué no respetas eso? Pondrás en peligro todo por tus deseos egoístas.**_

— _¿Qué hay con eso?— pregunto mientras dos clones aparecían a sus lados, e iban a por las dos mujeres._

— _ **En otro mundo… en donde iras hijo de Izanagi… peleaste y fuiste considerado un héroe… ¿Estarías dispuesto a matar a todos solo por tu deseo de salvarles?**_

—… _Si ser un héroe significa dejar sufrir a aunque sea una persona inocente…— Yamata le vio, su cabello color plata y sus ojos a dos ojos heterocromos brillando como fuego que ni la diosa Amaterasu podría imitar, y lo vio pasar a su lado con la mayor determinación que hubiera visto en su inmortal existencia—_ _ **. Me volveré el villano.**_

—¿No necesitas ayuda para esto, Naruto?— le pregunto Lisa-Lisa a su alumno, mientras este miraba la casa enfrente suyo.

La mansión Namikaze jamás se vio más grande para el pelirrojo—Es algo de mi pasado, y es solo para traer una única cosa— declaro con las manos en los bolsillos.

Caesar miro como su compañero caminar hacía la casa—¿Por qué crees que sea algo duro para él, maestra?— pregunto el rubio al verle calmado como siempre.

—Aquí Naruto paso por muchas cosas, eso lo se, y aunque el trate de ocultarlo… le afectan todavía— murmuro la castaña viendo la espalda del Okami.

Este miraba con ojos sin emociones los alrededores de la mansión, su mente trayendo recuerdos nada agradables para él.

— _¡Y también quiero decir que mi antiguo sensei se ha ofrecido a entrenar a mi hijo, en este momento Menma esta muy por encima del promedio de Gennins, por lo que creo que puedo hablar por todos aquí, que cuando terminemos de entrenarlo y se convierta en un Shinobi completo, me gustaría declararlo como candidato a ser el próximo Hokage de la aldea!_

Podía casi verse a si mismo corriendo desde su cuarto hacía el pateo, con una mirada enfurecida que el mismo se sorprendía de poder hacer.

— _¡YO, me rehusó!_

—¿Cómo habrían sido las cosas de otro modo?— se cuestiono con ojos cansados mientras podía ver las garras de Menma rasgando su cara e introduciéndose en su pecho.

Casi podía jurar sentir la sensación de la lengua pastosa ante un sabor a cobre.

Sin embargo, de haber sido diferentes… no conocería a Izanagi.

Camino y se adentro en la mansión, los pasillos nunca fueron tan grandes, tan oscuros, tan fríos como la época en la que era un niño.

Ahora eran demasiado pequeños, demasiado brillantes y sofocantes.

Subió a su antiguo cuarto, y lo miro, sin una sola mota de polvo. Una cama hecha de madera sin colchón, una manta demasiado delgada como para cubrir a alguien, no había muebles, ni una lámpara, ni una

 _Al menos lo han limpiado._ Pensó el Okami mientras activaba el Noryokugan para buscar lo que quería.

Debajo de la cama, allí estaba.

Se acuclillo y levanto la cama con una mano, notando una pequeña caja rectangular debajo de ella.

Agarrándola con su mano libre, bajo la cama lentamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo, recostándose contra la cama de madera.

La cerradura fue aplastada entre sus dedos mientras abría la caja.

Aquella daga que Itachi le había regalado hace años brillaba con los rayos del sol, su filo estaba roto y se miraba oxidada a pesar de pasar años en una caja con un relleno rojo para cuidarla.

Una mirada melancólica duro solo un segundo en sus ojos.

— _¿Qué haces entrenando aquí solo, pequeño?— la pregunta del Uchiha tenía un tono que Naruto desconocía. La pregunta que hizo le dejo un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Dónde están tus padres?_

— _Entrenando a mis hermanos— un Jutsu de Fūton, una potente bala de viento, salió de su boca, e Itachi alzo una ceja al ver la potencia de la técnica—. Siempre dicen que ellos son los prodigios, que ellos necesitan más el entrenamiento que yo._

— _El Jutsu que acabas de usar es de Rango B, y tienes 8 años apenas… eso no es algo que todo el mundo puede hacer._

— _Lo se… pero mis hermanos… ellos tienen más fuerza que yo, y mis padres les regalan varias cosas que les ayudan— de repente pareció menos animado, la mirada baja y con los ojos brillantes—…Nadie nunca me dará nada a mi, así que debo entrenar el doble que ellos si quiero tener oportunidad._

—…— _Itachi se quedo callado, viéndolo hacer sellos de mano a una alta velocidad antes de repetir su Jutsu del elemento viento—. Bueno… se lo planeaba dar a mi hermana… pero ella no tiene afinidad con el Fūton así que…— le lanzo la daga al sorprendido pequeño—. Quédatela, es un regalo, y vuélvete muy fuerte._

—¿Me habrías dado esto si supieras quienes eran mis padres?— se pregunto a si mismo.

Usando **Refuerzo** en la daga, esta volvió a estar como el día en que se la regalo aquel amable Uchiha.

De repente, se tenso al sentir una presencia detrás suyo—¿Quién eres tu?

Una voz suave, algo aguda, netamente femenina, resonó en su tímpano mientras se giraba.

La niña de 6 años, de cabello rubio atado en unas pequeñas coletas… era algo que no se espero.

Pudo ver sus ojos, azul como los suyos, las tres marcas en cada mejilla.

El estilo de pelo de Kushina, el color de cabello de Minato, la cara de Kushina, los ojos de Minato, la mirada de Kushina.

Se veía tan similar a ambos que dolía el hecho de que pensó en odiarla con solo un vistazo.

—…¿Quién eres tu?— pregunto de repente, cuando vio la memoria de Kushina, se centro más que nada en los recuerdos que le concernían de ella hablando sobre él.

La pequeña parpadeo, antes de que una sonrisa brillante iluminara su rechoncha cara—¡Soy Uzumaki Naruko-ttebayo!— exclamo ella sonriéndole al extraño.

—¿Na…Naruko?— literalmente, un nombre que cambiaba solo la "T" por la "R" y se oían completamente diferentes.

—¡Sip, y seré la próxima Hokage después de papa!— declaro ella, antes de mostrar una expresión algo gruñona—. ¡Y se lo restregara en la cara a Menma-Baka!— el pelirrojo parpadeante los cambios de humor de la pequeña, que dejo su enojo y le sonrió de nuevo—. ¿Y tu quien eres?

—Naruto… Okami Naruto— la pequeña rubia inclino su cara a un lado, confusa.

—Naruto…Naruko…¡Tenemos nombres parecidos-ttebayo!— dijo ella al ver lo divertido del asunto.

El pelirrojo se forzó a sonreír lo más naturalmente que pudiera—Eso supongo, después de todo somos her…hermanos.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral momentos después, en los que Naruko se le quedo viendo… congelada.

—Tu… ¿Tu eres… Naruto-niichan?— pregunto, y algo en el pelirrojo se removió al ser llamado así.

Odiaba que Mito le dijera así.

No sentía nada más que algo de vergüenza al ser llamado así por Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu.

Pero con esa pequeña… hubo algo raro.

—…Si— respondió, dubitativo.

La vio temblar, la vio retroceder, la vio tragar saliva nerviosa.

Ella ahora le miro, un cabello más rojo que el de su madre o su hermana, unos ojos azul brillante, pero eran esas marcas en las mejillas, 3 a cada lado.

Las mismas marcas que ella tenía.

Las mismas marcas por las que compartían nombre.

—¡Onii-chan!— ella exclamo, y para sorpresa de Naruto, se lanzo sobre el, con los brazos extendidos.

Pudo haberse quitado, eso estaba fresco en su mente mientras ella cerraba sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Pudo haberla empujado, recordó mientras por mero instinto cerraba sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña espalda de Naruko.

Pudo simplemente haberse ido, pensó mientras con una expresión de sorpresa, se queda allí, en el suelo, abrazando a una pequeña niña que nunca conoció a su hermano.

Naruto se quedo allí, callado ante los sollozos de la pequeña… ¿ellos le habían hecho algo?

No… al menos que supiera, aunque los recuerdos que leía atreves de la psicrometría estaban algo desordenados, no podía ver ninguno en el que Kushina o Minato maltratasen a su hija… de nuevo.

Claro, que por estar en un practico desorden no sabía que ellos tuvieron otro bebe.

Se quedo así hasta verla dormirse en su hombro de haber llorado tanto, y aun así se quedo callado, esperando.

Pudo sentir otro Chakra allí, que le mantuvo tensado mientras le veía.

Mito no entiendo que paso cuando vio unos ojos morados al pasar por el cuarto de su hermano mayor, había ido allí solamente para buscar a su hermana menor porque sus padres se lo pidieron.

* * *

 **Espacio Mental**

* * *

 **Sello del Kyuubi**

* * *

Naruto se mantuvo callado mientras el agua le llegaba a los tobillos, y veía una jaula muy similar a la que encerraba a Orochi dentro suyo.

Un gruñido gutural le hizo tensarse.

Podría ser más fuerte, pero no es como si hubiera olvidado la sensación de ardor como hierro fundido en sus ojos era algo que le había generado un trauma a cierto grado.

— **Tu…** — escucho que llamaba su nombre en altibajos guturales— **. Bastardo del hombre que invita.**

El pelirrojo alzo la mirada, con el Noryokugan brillando en la oscuridad—Nueve Colas— murmuro mientras un solitario ojo rojo con la pupila rasgada le miraba.

— **Quien diría que el único no elegido para ser mi contenedor sería elegido por Izanagi mismo para ser el Tercero** — mascullo el Zorro de las Nueve Colas con un tono plagado de humor negro— **. Vaya chiste.**

—Creo que podemos dejarnos de juegos, Bijuu— hablo con un tono cortante—. Tienes respuestas, yo preguntas— declaro mientras una risa sonaba en el oscuro lugar.

— **¿La cachorra nueva, no?** — pregunto sarcásticamente, mientras veía el vapor salir de un hocico alargado, entre dientes afilados como montañas y blancos como mármol— **. Tranquilo, pequeño bastardo. Ellos no la han hecho sufrir… tu por otro lado…** — una risa fue seguida por sus palabras al aire, y Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto? La acabo de conocer— mascullo, antes de que los ojos rojos le mirasen.

— **Exactamente, la pequeña cachorra solo nació para estar a tu sombra. Supongo que el nombre le queda, después de todo, ella nacido para ser de alguien, la hija del Yondaime y la Ex-Jinchuriki, la hermana de los prodigios… la gemela del perdedor de la familia.**

—¿Qué. Le. Hicieron?— pregunto pausadamente el pelirrojo, y el Noryokugan brillaba como dos fogatas moradas.

— **Tu viviste sin que nadie le importases** — por como apretó la mandíbula, eso le afecto, y Kyuubi sonrió aun más al notarlo— **. ¿Qué pasa cuando las cosas son invertidas? ¿Qué pasa cuando naces con demasiado peso bajo tus hombros?**

Eso… no lo había pensado.

— **¿Por qué crees que la mocosa se lanzo a llorar a los brazos de su "hermano mayor"? Con solo 6 años, la entrenan tan duro como lo hiciste tu… tal vez no tanto, pero la niña si que no tiene mucho tiempo libre.**

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron con algo de horror al oír eso, antes de apretar los puños.

— **Aunque ellos le dieron la oportunidad de negarse, fue ella quien pidió todo eso, porque quería ser como su querido hermano perdido, que sus padres y su hermano estuvieran orgullosos.**

—Cállate.

— **Lleva así desde los 4 años, eso rompería a cualquier niño… excepto a ti y a ella, ¿verdad?... ¿O solo a ti? Por como ella lloro, no creo que resistiera mucho.**

—Cállate.

— **Todo ese dolor acumulado, todo eso mientras el supuesto hermano mayor vivía feliz con su nuevo papi.**

— _Cállate._

— **¿Cómo se siente ser como tus padres? Arruinarle la vida a una persona sin saberlo es más fácil de lo que creíste, ¿verdad?**

Naruto alzo una mano hacía la jaula, y mientras el Kyuubi pensó en que le lanzaría un ataque, vio como el sello comenzaba a girar, soltándose mientras las enormes puertas que le ataban se abrían de par en par.

El sello fue liberado, y la mitad Yin de Kurama pudo estirarse por primera vez en 16 años.

No dudo ni un segundo, y lanzo su garra contra su "liberador"

Este se quedo quieto, como si lo que estuviera enfrente suyo fuese cualquier animal, y cuando estuvo a apenas dos metros de su cuerpo, la electricidad brillo en sus ojos.

El gran Kyuubi no Yoko fue atravesado por pilares de electricidad en manos, pies, colas y pecho mientras la electricidad hacía que su cuerpo temblase con enorme fuerza.

Pudo ver los ojos incrédulos del zorro mientras el proceso duraba 15 segundos… los 15 segundos más largos de la vida de Kyuubi.

Al terminar, el zorro cayo, la respiración inconsistente, el cuerpo temblándole ante la electricidad que aun le surcaba.

—Perdón por eso, pero actuabas como una perra escandalosa— no sabía si era un él o una ella como Shukaku, pero en los dos casos era valido.

— **Pequeño… hijo de…**

Naruto suspiro, algo molesto—Mira, lamento haberte atacado, pero estabas haciéndome enojar. No busques problemas y no los conseguirás.

Kyuubi gruño, pero no dijo nada, hasta con su testarudez y orgullo sabía cuando mantener la boca, mientras cerraba los ojos ante el dolor que sentía.

De repente, sintió algo, una mano justo en su hocico—Ya has pasado por bastantes cosas, ¿no es así?— pregunto con un tono lo más suave posible—. Entiendo bastante de tu dolor.

— **Hn, ¿Qué puedes conocer tu del dolor?** — mucho, y Kyuubi lo sabía.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara del pelirrojo—No tendré mil años, pero se que la mayor parte de mi vida… te odiaba.

El Kyuubi no Yoko se le quedo mirando ante esa revelación, sin sorpresa. Era como los otros, pensó el zorro

—Creo que más que nada, te odiaba porque no estabas en mi o por ti me ignoraban— admitió, recordando sus infantiles y egoístas pensamientos—. Luego, desde los 10 hasta los 13, te tuve miedo, soñando que aparecías y me destrozabas los ojos… de nuevo.

—…— no podía culparlo explícitamente por odiarlo, pues tenía sus motivos.

—Y mi padre luego me conto sobre ti, tus hermanos y hermanas… deje de odiarte después de comprenderte, Kurama.

Kyuubi alzo la mirada, un brillo peligroso cruzo sus ojos cuando Naruto uso un nombre que solo a una persona le había llamado así, el mismo que se lo dio.

—Cálmate— le dijo mientras lo sentía tratar de pararse, y con solo agarrarle del hocico lo mantuvo abajo—. Tienes serios problemas de temperamento, ¿alguien te lo ha dicho?— le dijo con una gota en la nuca.

Kurama gruño, mostrándole los dientes.

Naruto le miro impasible, y casi como si acariciase una herida, froto su palma contra la nariz del zorro.

—No quiero tu poder, a diferencia de todos los humanos en este mundo, yo tengo más que suficiente— declaro mientras miraba al zorro a los ojos—. Así mismo, no me agrada que estén encerrados por las ambiciones de otros… prometo liberarte de tu prisión… a ti y a los demás Bijuus.

Los ojos de Kurama se abrieron, trato de usar sus habilidades para detectar emociones negativas para buscar aunque fuera el más mínimo rastro de mentira…

Pero no lo encontró… el mocoso estaba siendo completamente sincero.

Era… era como ver a su padre… Hagoromo Ootsutsuki.

—… **Je….Jeje… ¡Jajajaja!** — el zorro de repente lanzo una carcajada— **. ¿¡** _ **Tu**_ **de todas las personas crees que puedes hacer eso!? ¿Por qué lo harías en primer lugar?** — demando saber con un toque de amargura en su voz.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo no se fue en ningún momento—Porque todos en el mundo, sobretodo los más perdidos en la oscuridad, merecen una segunda oportunidad— la mirada de Naruto no era de lastima, ni de compasión…

Simplemente era entendimiento… comprendía como Kurama y los Bijuus se sentirían.

Pero cualquier cosa buena que Kyuubi hubiera podido pensar del pelirrojo se fue cuando una leve sonrisa boba apareció en su cara.

— Y supongo que Shuka estará feliz, y me gusta _mucho_ cuando ella esta feliz.

Una vena apareció en la frente de Kurama, los ojos temblándole— **Shu… ¿Shuka? ¿Ella? ¿¡Qué demonios le hiciste a Shukaku!?**

—Digamos que me mostro su oasis— no lo dijo con doble sentido, Shukaku tenía un oasis en Suna que casi nadie sabía de él, pero Kurama tampoco sabía de eso.

— **¿¡Qué!?**

Naruto alzo una ceja—¿Qué? ¿Estas celoso? Según se ustedes no se llevaban muy bien…

— **Hmph, no puedo creer con lo que se conforma esa mapache buena para nada.**

—¿Con un Dios al menos 2/4 veces más fuerte que tú? Eres alguien muy Tsundere, Kurama— pregunto divertido, antes de pensar en algo—… Ahora que lo pienso… no he visto tu forma humana

— **¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo una?** — dijo Kurama con un gruñido.

—Bueno, Shuka me conto que ustedes a pesar de ser solo energía pueden transformar esa energía para tomar varias formas respecto a ciertas cosas como su ven psicológicamente.

Kurama le miro, y luego desvió la mirada— **Aprendimos a hacer eso después de 300 años de la muerte del viejo… nadie nunca nos ha visto como humanos, es una perdida de tiempo.**

—…Oh… mi… padre… ¡Estas avergonzado!— exclamo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

— **¡No, no lo estoy!**

—¡Si, si lo estas!

— **¡No lo es!**

—¡Si lo es!

— **¡Bijuda…!**

—¡Okey, okey, cálmate! Cielos, ¿Cuál es el problema con que me muestres una forma que ni siquiera te importa?— pregunto el Okami alzando una ceja mientras le miraba detener

— **¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?** — se defendió como si fuera su propia integridad… y en parte lo era, no le mostro su forma ni a los demás Bijuus— **. No hay nada que yo gane.**

—Voy a sacarte a ti y a tus 8 hermanos y hermanas de sus prisiones. Quiero saber al menos que voy a salvar.

— **¿Solo quieres saber si soy hombre o mujer no?**

—Básicamente.

— **Si te ríes… voy a hacerte sufrir** — no había nada que pudiera hacerle, recordó Naruto mientras le veía brillar en rojo mientras su titánica altura se reducía hasta ser un poco más baja que él le miraba.

Pudo ver el cabello negro anaranjado, pudo ver sus ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada y el contorno negro alrededor de los ojos, los colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, pudo ver su cuello delgado, con una cara netamente femenina.

Se concentro en su pecho copa E+, algo increíblemente grande para su figura, la cintura delgada bastante torneada, las anchas caderas que se miraban resaltadas ante el trasero bastante grande, redondo y firme que ella tenía. De hecho, le parecía que ninguna humana podría tener semejante retaguardia, con unas infinitamente largas piernas y muslos esbeltos, unos pequeños y delicados pies terminaban con la bella figura enfrente suyo.

Todo eso, cubierto solo por un kimono anaranjado.

Naruto le miraba, Noryokugan activado—…Como agradezco que esto tenga memoria fotográfica.

— **¡Bijuudama!**

* * *

 **Horas después**

* * *

 **Cima del mundo**

* * *

—¿Para que me trajiste aquí, papa?— dijo mientras miraba el sol salir desde el punto más alto en el mundo mortal.

El peliazul miraba fijamente al sol, mientras se quedaba callado—Tiempos oscuros se acercan, Naruto.

El pelirrojo rio levemente—¿Y me lo dices ahora? Todos los demonios están vagando por el mundo, no es como si sucediera algo que no se.

—Si, si sucede algo que no sabes… ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que "Pesadilla" te hizo en la mente?— pregunto, sabiendo la respuesta.

—Un par de ideas interesantes, algo llamado Genshiku, una forma de usar el elemento polvo y las 4 dimensiones, y unos sellos para el Noryokugan.

—¿Cuánto crees que tardarías en desarrollarlos a todos?— pregunto sobre las habilidades de las que hablaba.

Naruto se rasco el mentón—2 meses… creo— le dijo mientras Izanagi se volteaba.

—Necesitaras todo el pode que viene, y eso significa tener habilidades que solo ganara el ultimo Chakravartin.

—¿Ultimo?— pregunto alzando una ceja—. ¿Yo no seré el ultimo de ellos?— cuestiono algo desconfiado.

—Como dije antes, Amatsumara te lo explicara todo— le puso la mano en la cabeza, y Naruto sintió algo raro mientras su padre le hacía algo a su mente y cuerpo.

Duro menos de un segundo, tanto que ni Naruto lo noto, pero había algo diferente.

Ciertamente, había algo diferente.

—¿Qué paso…? No siento mucha cosas diferentes— Izanagi suspiro, mientras se giraba y caminaba a un lado de su hijo.

—¿Recuerdas las largas explicaciones que te daba sobre los poderes que tenías?— pregunto recordando cuando era pequeño y necesitaba leer mucho para entender a su padre.

—¿Si?— dijo… confuso.

—¿Quieres una ultima explicación larga sobre lo que te acabo de dar?— pregunto, y hubo un toque de tristeza en la voz de su padre.

Naruto trago levemente, de repente se sentía nervioso—Claro… papa.

Hubo una leve sonrisa, e Izanagi vio por momentos al pequeño niño de 10 años en vez del hombre de 16 años que ahora estaba enfrente suya.

—Bueno, esta el **Genshiku (Vacío)** El "Vacio" es una región del espacio desprovista de materia, y por ende, termina generando una potente succión para que la materia llene ese "vacío" Es el grado más alto de manipulación del Futon (Elemento Viento) Se manifiesta como unos vientos negros según el capricho del usuario, aunque será completamente invisible si se manifiesta como vacío.

》El usuario es capaz de rodearse del viento, llegando incluso a comprimirlo como una armadura invisible o negra como el usuario no se ve afectado. Si se desea, el usuario puede incluso volverse completamente invisible, borrando su presencia e impidiendo que sea detectado por todos los medios, ya que no hay nada que percibir. Con experiencia suficiente, se es capaz de borrar partes de su cuerpo para hacerse más temible en apariencia, induciendo miedo en los objetivos.

》Posee todas las propiedades o viento y vacío, incluso permitiendo que el usuario genere sonidos y cosas así, fusionando sus habilidades para crear sonidos más fuertes. Debido a su naturaleza, no es luz ni oscuridad, y como tal, es mucho más rápido de lo que pueden ser; se desconoce cuán rápido puede llegar a ser, aunque como minimo, puede viajar mucho más rápido que la luz.

》Esto permite al usuario atrapar y afectar a los objetivos antes de que puedan reaccionar en su mayor parte. Debido a que es un vacío, o la nada, la física y las leyes normales no se aplican necesariamente a él, ya que se sabe que Genshiku altera las reglas y leyes a las que se adhiere su viento único, como la gravedad. En verdad, se está simplemente manipulando una manifestación física de un concepto.

》Debido a la gran libertad, la velocidad variable y el rango de viento casi ilimitado, esto hace que el Genshiku sea casi imposible de evitar, especialmente debido a su velocidad variable. Sin embargo, si el objetivo actúa lo suficientemente rápido, pueden evitarlo. Una vez creado, se vuelve ininterrumpido durante siete días y siete noches.

》 El viento no puede ser terminado o consumido por ningún método, actuando como un vacío flexible(空, kū), borrando literalmente cualquier cosa con la que entre en contacto; solo el usuario puede descontinuar los vientos imperiales. Se dice que es el "vacío antes de la creación" y fluye tan rápido como el espacio y el tiempo en sí, elimina cualquier material en contacto, otras transformaciones de la naturaleza incluidas, hasta que no queda nada.

》Un usuario expeto es capaz de someter vientos naturales e incluso vientos producidos por otros desde grandes distancias, lo que hace que la evasión sea mucho más difícil, al tiempo que aumenta la letalidad de las técnicas. Cuando se usa como vacío, obtiene su efecto de atracción, atrayendo objetos hacia él de manera efectiva a través de una atracción atmosférica intensa, disminuyendo aún más las posibilidades de escape de los objetivos.

》A pesar de sus aplicaciones claramente destructivas y letales, Ninjutsu de Espacio-Tiempo, como la teletransportación, puede resultar bastante efectivopara permitir a los objetivos evadirla. Si bien alejarse del viento puede mantenerlo a raya, no evitará que se expanda al vacío creado por la ausencia de viento, eliminando la opción de todos juntos.

—¡WOW!— declaro incrédulo al enterarse de aquello—. Ese es… ¿no crees que demasiado roto?— pregunto, ya tenía una enorme variedad de poderes, eso era asquerosamente mucho.

—Nah, bueno, también esta lo de controlar el elemento polvo. Simplemente es algo que creas formas de 4 dimensiones del elemento polvo, así no hay defensas contra ellas en el plano de tres dimensiones.

—Según entiendo, un objeto de una dimensión puede interactuar con una inferior pero no viceversa, ¿verdad?— pregunto curioso.

Izanagi asintió—Al crear formas geométricas sin núcleo, puede rodear un objeto y proteger a otros de ataques y detonaciones al contenerlos. Cuando se forman formas usando Jiton, puede usar las siguientes formas geométricas:

▪Línea

▪Cono, Hypercono.

▪Cubo,

▪Teseracto.

▪Triángulo, pirámide, tetraedro (3 lados), hiperpirámide (4 lados)

▪Círculo, esfera, hiperesfera,

▪N-esfera

》 Sus usos van a los siguientes:

▪ Pulverización: la aplicación natural del Elemento polvo.

▪ Manipulación de partículas: después de dominar los principios básicos del elemento polvo normal, Naruto recurrió a expandir su uso.

Al centrarse en la creación simultánea de los bloques de construcción de moléculas que utilizan el Elemento Tierra, el giro y la carga de esas partículas con la Elemento de viento y los niveles de energía y el intercambio de las moléculas que se unen con la Elemento de fuego, desarrolló una variante única de Elemento de polvo literalmente le permite crear partículas y manipular sus propiedades.

▪ Aniquilación: uno de los usos únicos de su forma única de elemento polvo. Al revertir simultáneamente la carga de una molécula, se es capaz producir antimateria, materia de componente compuesto opuesto con la misma masa, pero diferente carga. Además de la carga en gran parte inadmisible, las moléculas preforman lo mismo que la materia normal. La diferencia clave es que debido a su naturaleza, se aniquila por completo al entrar en contacto con la materia normal, pero en lugar de provocar la pérdida de energía, libera el cien por ciento de su energía, lo que provoca una explosión que contiene más producción de lo normal posible.

》 El aspecto único de esta forma e podía producir mucho menos energía de lo normal para producir una explosión mucho más grande. Al invertir la carga de las antipartículas, se puede estabilizar la antimateria, permitiéndole que coexista con la materia normal sin detonar.

》 Debido a que la carga existe en el nivel fundamental, como la materia normal, su carga es incapaz de ser modificada por la electricidad y las naturalezas o fuerzas similares a las eléctricas.

》 Cuando sea necesario o lo será, la carga de las antipartículas invertirá, produciendo una explosión catastrófica capaz de liberar grandes cantidades de energía. Cualquier cosa atrapada dentro de sus confines está completamente aniquilada de la existencia.

Naruto asintió, antes de hacer una pregunta.

—Siento mis ojos diferentes… ¿les paso algo?— pregunto algo curioso.

Izanagi se quedo callado—Esos son… unos sellos creados por alguien muy inteligente en otro mundo— dijo mientras recordaba a un joven peliplateado—Se llaman Sellos de Conocimiento.

▪ Sello de capacidad infinita: Extiende la capacidad de la mente a una cantidad infinita, alojado en el Noryokugan para almacenar datos infinitos.

▪ Sello de organización masiva: permite a Noryokugan organizar en masa los datos / conocimientos / información que recibe. También le permite al usuario distinguir las mentiras de la forma de la verdad, ayudando en la correcta conservación de la información.

▪ Sello de procesamiento automático: permite a Noryokugan procesar automáticamente la cantidad potencialmente masiva de información que recibe, además de almacenar información.

▪ Sello de conocimiento eterno: permite que Noryokugan almacene la información y los datos que recibe en la "Memoria a largo plazo", lo que permite al usuario recordar siempre lo que haya aprendido.

▪ Sello de retiro indefinido: permite al usuario recuperar cualquier parte de la información que haya obtenido con resultados perfectos.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió, sabiendo que era la ultima información sobre sus poderes que conseguiría de su padre.

—¿Hay alguna otra cosa que le hicieras a mi cuerpo?— pregunto, algo extrañado al ver su esqueleto con un metal negro cubriéndole.

—Te lo explicare otro día— le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Por los siguientes días, Naruto sabía que no tendría respuestas, pero estuvo bien con eso.

Estuvo bien con el hecho de que en menos de 3 meses, no volvería a ver a su padre en años.

Y por alguna razón… sabía que nada de eso sería suficiente para ayudarle realmente.

Sabía que le mandaba a una muerte caso segura.

Ambos lo sabian, pero ninguno dijo nada.

No hubo necesidad de palabras.

* * *

 **Dos días después**

* * *

—Yare-Yare Daze...—una persona encapuchada estaba en lo alto del monte Hokage, viendo la aldea con sus brillantes ojos rojos de pupila rasgada—. Esta es la...quinta...no… es la sexta Konoha que he visitado en tan solo 6 años…

Suspirando, se dejo caer elegantemente sobre una de las casas de la aldea; sin inmutarse ante los casi 2 kilómetros que cayó a más de 200 k/h

Empezó a saltar de techo en techo, formando un "circulo" mientras examinaba la aldea.

 _Hump...¿Jiji está vivo aquí? Vaya sorpresa..._ pensó viendo fijamente la torre Hokage. _Cambio mínimo pero supongo que importante._ Se giro y siguió saltando, nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia.

No recorrió ni 500 metros cuando lo sintió— _Eso es_...Hamon—susurro girándose, viendo fijamente un restaurant que servía comida exótica.

Su mirada se afilo aún más y allí noto a cuatro personas sentadas en una mesa en el centro del local.

Sus ojos se aguaron al ver una cabellera rubia—Ceasarino...—susurro limpiándose los ojos, no era momento de ponerse sentimental—. Elizabeth Joestar...Jolyne Cujoh...— alzo una ceja al ver una cabellera roja—. ¿El MILF Hunter de Noriaki Kakyojin?...No, no siento al arcano del Hierofante...pero...si al arcano del Mundo— se dijo para si mismo, sonriendo levemente y cruzándose de brazos—. Encontré a otro error del cura homosexual— su sonrisa se ensancho levemente al sentir otra energía diferente al Hamon provenir del pelirrojo—. Y, al parecer, a mi hermano mayor.

Dentro del establecimiento, Naruto Okami tenia agarrado de las solapas al mesero—¿Que es esta mierda?— pregunto molesto, señalando los spaghettis negros en el plato frente a él—. ¿Me darás fideos quemados? ¡Exijo una explicación! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de su mierda cuando era niño!

El Zeppeli gruño levemente ante la leve risa de su maestra y su compañera—Inculto de la comida italiana; frente a ti tienes el Espagueti Nero di Sepia di Fruti di Mare, son espaguettis bañados en tinta de calamar, de allí su color negro— explico levemente recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del mesero que ya había sido soltado por el Okami.

—Oh, bueno— dijo como si el acto anterior no hubiera pasada y empezó a comer—. ¡Que rico esta joder!—un facepalm colectivo de parte de Caesar y Jolyne fue efectuado a partir de ello

Lisa-Lisa rio levemente viendo alegre la interacción entre sus estudiantes como si fueran hermanos, sin saber que era observada fijamente.

Un hombre calvo con bigote negro se paro de la mesa de al lado y paso por el costado de la maestra del Hamon antes de salir por la puerta.

La castaña se sorprendió al no sentir su collar en su cuello—Mi collar— dijo girándose viendo la puerta del local abierto, atrayendo la atención de sus estudiantes—. Se ha llevado mi collar—pese a no haber gritado, la desesperación era notable en su tono de voz.

Naruto trago los espaguettis de una sola y limpiándose sus labios negros se paro, listo para llamar a The World y seguir al tipo.

Pero antes de siquiera pararse, alguien más entro.

Era una persona cubierto por un manto negro y una capucha, Okami calculaba que, por su estatura, rondaba los 15-16 años.

Su paso era calmado y era totalmente obvio que se dirigía hacia ellos, o mas específico, a Lisa-Lisa—Disculpe, señorita Joestar— la maestra del Hamon se tenso levemente al oír su apellido salir de los labios del sujeto—. Creo que esto...— estiro su mano derecha y la abrió, mostrando el collar con la piedra roja en ella—Es suyo.

La Ojimorada parpadeo levemente, tomando el collar entre sus manos, sinceramente sorprendida—Gracias...

—Debería de tener más cuidado— le recomendó el tipo, viéndole fijamente con sus ojos rojos—. No se sabe si se la llevaba a aquellos hombres que descansan— sus palabras tensaron notablemente a Elizabeth

—¿Como lo...?

—Oi— la mujer fue interrumpida por su alumno de cabellos rojos que se coloco delante de ella, el Noryokugan brillando viendo fijamente a la persona frente a él—. ¿Quién eres?

—Hum...¿Te importa?— pregunto groseramente.

Una ceja le tembló al pelirrojo, antes de que su cara cambiase mientras un aura dorada le cubría.

 _¿Qué demonios? ¡No lo invoque!_

The World salió rápidamente, listo para dar un golpe al encapuchado.

Naruto Okami y demás se habían preparado para verlo golpeado y tirado en el suelo, mas nunca se prepararon para ver como un brazo morado saliera de la nada y lo protegiera del ataque del Bisshamonten que mostro una expresión de sorpresa al reconocer ese miembro.

Era un ser humanoide, de compleción musculosa, incluso más que la del Raikage y casi tanto como la de Sannoto. Su cabello negro desafiaba la gravedad, sus ojos eran de color aguamarina y brillando con furia y deseos de batalla.

Su piel era morada, nada humana, con detalles y líneas doradas en brazos y torso, con solo un taparrabos para cubrir su entrepierna y una bufanda anaranjada.

Un nombre salió de su boca de manera automática— **Star… Platinum** — murmuro al ver al guerrero en medio de él chico y The World.

—Yare-Yare Daze...— soltó el joven suspirando levemente—. Eso no lo vi venir.

Naruto se le quedó mirando, sorprendido—¿Quién...eres?— preguntó nuevamente viendo como se quitaba la capucha

Una cabellera negra se hizo presente cuando se retiro aquella extensión de la túnica, sus ojos rojos ahora se veían libremente junto a la sonrisa que tenia plasmada en el rostro—Heya, arcano del Mundo, me presento, soy el arcano de la Estrella; Hyodo WingDings Issei, cuarto hijo de Izanagi— respondió viendo como el Okami abría sus ojos sorprendido—¿'sup Aniki?-

* * *

 **YYYYY CORTE**

* * *

 **Re: Zero Ending— STIX HELIX**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 _Naruto aparece de espaldas con una chica de cabello negro a su espalda, los ojos del pelirrojo brillando en el tono morado del Noryokugan mientras detrás suyo se miraban imágenes de él y ella cuando recién se conocieron._

 **Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi / Un reloj descompuesto graba la vida**

 **koboreteku kioku no suna / Con la arena de los recuerdos derramándose**

 **Mebaeta omoi made / Hasta los sentimientos que surgieron**

 **Nee konna ni akkenaku kiete shimau no / oye, ¿desaparecerán así de rápido?**

 **I wish I was there / Desearía estar ahí**

 _Naruto cierra los ojos mientras un par de lagrimas caen de sus ojos, cuando los abrió estos ahora eran de color amarrillo con la pupila rasgada._

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni / Para no perder nada de nuevo**

 **watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart" / me olvidaré y "reiniciaré" desde el principio**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Espero que la tristeza que te destruye**

 **kimi wo kudaku kono kanashimi ga / termine algún día**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De nuevo aparece Naruto en medio del océano, lentamente hundiéndose en el agua mientras 2 anillos en sus manos brillaban con fuerza_

" _No he llegado hasta aquí para morirme de esta manera"_

 **My time is spinning around / Mi tiempo esta girando**

 **Your deep blue eyes / Tus ojos de un negro intenso**

 **I forgot what time it is / Olvidé que hora es**

 **And our memories are gone...? / ¿Y nuestros recuerdos se fueron...?**

 _Susano'o miraba de manera despreciativa a un hombre rubio con una gran barba y ojos azules mientras este lo miraba con tristeza y melancolía._

 _Alzando su mano, creo en ella una lanza de truenos que le lanzo con toda su fuerza._

 **Amai kaori hanatsu / La trampa llamada remembranza**

 **tsuioku to iu na no wana / libera una dulce fragrancia**

 **sasoware toraware / llamándote, atrapándote**

 **naze aragaemo sezu mata oborete shimau no / ¿por qué te complaces de nuevo sin oponer resistencia?**

 **I wish you were here / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Amaterasu aparece en medio de Konoha, moviendo sus pies de manera algo infantil antes de pararse de la barandilla en la que estaba sentada mientras miraba como el sol era cubierto por la luna y las nubes de tormenta_

 **Oh, never close your eyes / Oh, nunca cierres tus ojos**

 **Searching for a true fate / Buscando un destino real**

 **dokoka kieta ano nukumori wo / Sigo persiguiendo esa calidez que desapareció**

 **oikake tsuzukete miushinau "Restart" / en algún lugar, perdí de vista el "reinicio"**

 **So, let us try again / Así que, déjanos intentar de nuevo**

 **From the very first time / Desde la primera vez**

 **"kitto kitto" sou yatte ima mo / "Seguramente, seguramente" de esa forma incluso ahora**

 **munashii wa wo kaiteru / dibujaré un circulo vacío**

 **For now, see you again / Por ahora, mirate de nuevo**

 _Tsukuyomi miraba enfrente de ella a un moribundo y sangrante Naruto que le devolvía la mirada, morado chocando contra morado antes de que la albina se acercase a él y lo agarrase de las mejillas._

 **...fading in, fading out... / …Apareciendo, desapareciendo…**

 _El pelirrojo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras devolvía el beso._

 **I wish we were there / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Naruto miraba la gema azul en su mano mientras una mujer de pelo gris con ojos morados detrás suyo miraba el reflejo de ambos con tristeza._

 _Pues los ojos de cada uno brillaban en un color amarrillo putrefacto._

 **Ano hibi ni wa modorenai / Esos días no regresaran**

 **toki wa tsuyoku kanashiku tsuyoku / El tiempo simple, simplemente avanzará**

 **tada tada susunde yuku dake "Restart" / fuerte, triste, fuertemente, y yo "reinicio"**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 **furikaeranai sonna tsuyosa wo / Todos actúan como si tuvieran la fuerza**

 **daremo minna enjiteiru / para no mirar atrás**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De repente, el sol sale, iluminando toda la colina de pasto verde mientras Naruto elevaba la mirada al cielo._

 _Los ojos dorados de Izanagi chocaron con los suyos mientras estaba rodeado por los Kotoamatsukami_

 **And we'll start / Y empezaremos**

 **Waiting for a new day / Esperando por un nuevo día**

 **kimi to... / contigo...**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Kienaide ah... / no desaparezcas ah...**

 _Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra su padre lanzando un fuerte grito de guerra._

 _Izanagi levanto el puño, chocándolo contra el de su hijo._

 _Y luego todo se quedo en_ _ **Soledad**_

 **Bueno, no hay mucho de que hablar del cap… de hecho en este me esforcé bastante por escribirlo ya que muestra eventos importantes del fic.**

 **Primero, Sannoto, quien nació poco después de la muerte de Dan.**

 **Dan murió a los 27**

 **Actualmente Tsunade tiene 54-55 años**

 **Sannoto tiene 28 años en la actualidad**

 **La explicación de la vida de Sannoto vendrá en el próximo cap :3**

 **Un detalle que me gusta explicar en este cap es la pequeña Naruko.**

 **Recuerdo que viendo los comentarios vino uno de AirdaIII (que no esta muerto, solo anda de parranda :V) y sigo uno de sus fics desde hace tiempo (Harry Serpus Slytherin… creo)**

 **Me dio curiosidad y vi sus demás fics.**

 **¡El Veterano es la puta hostia! \\(:V)/ y eso que no conozco mucho de Percy Jackson :T**

 **Al ver Kumo no Dokugan Yoko me intereso ante la trama que tenía.**

 **Oh, por cierto, mi buen amigo EDG1999 esta haciendo una reescritura del fic debido a ciertos asuntos, pueden encontrarlo como Re: Kumo no Dokugan no Yoko.**

 **Algo del fic que me gusto era la pequeña Mito, ¡la amaba! (Me la sigue la ONU) ¡Me refería a que ella era adorable! (me apuntan con armas) ¡Saben de lo que hablo!**

 **Ejem, en todo caso, me dio algo de curiosidad al pensar en eso.**

 **6 años son mucho tiempo, y a pesar de la edad Kushina no le cerraría el grifo a Minato v: así que una razón de porque no mencionaba a Kushina en los caps en los que hablaba del pasado es porque ella estaba embarazada.**

 **Tenía la idea como desde el 12, pero la idea no podía salir a flote hasta que Naruto regresara a Konoha.**

 **Bueno, Naruko no esta destinada a ser un personaje secundario… al menos no a futuro, pues tendrá un peso importante en la trama.**

 **Detalle, ella tiene 6 años.**

 **Naruto tiene 16 años, Kushina dio a luz poco después de que se fuera y la llamaron Naruko más que nada porque ambos tienen las marcas en las mejillas.**

 **Bueno, nada mas que decir...se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	21. Los Hombres del Pilar

**(NOTAS DE AUTOR AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO)**

 **RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

 **Para Eien no hiryu, Yei 》:3 y yo olive too, bro ;3**

 **Para XLGDarkness, referencias, referencias Everywhea :v. Sigue siendo el cap v:. Y que bueno, me encanta tu fic :v/**

 **Para Ryu ootsutsuki 14, lee el cap XD. Y sip, las pequeñas son las mas adorables... por suerte yo y Jenko nos decicimos del FBI y la Onu V:**

 **Para CCSakuraforever, me alegra que te gustara :D (No se porque si tu comentas no lo hace Zafir09, simpre aparecen en estos fics :v)**

 **Para alkirius, ¡tiene 6 años pervertido! 》: V (Si :V)**

 **Para Jenko J. Jenkins 99, son el mismo Issei wey v: y tranquilo, ya soborne a la ONU**

 **Para daizuke, tranquilo, ni yo lo hago :v y ya lo leil esta interesante :D**

 **Para darthgamer007, ¿que te puedo decir? Son referencias a jojo v: Seh, yo me entere que estaba vivo por un review en Lujuria en la hoja puesto hace poco, ¿qué como llegue allí?...No preguntes v:**

 **Para** **Gonzox-kun, las grandes mentes piensan igual v: Yo tambien extraño ese fic, pero la reescritura de EDG1999** **no esta nada mal**

 **Para yahikopainakatsuki300, pues te lo pongo así men, desde nuestro punto de vista, han pasado 7 caps desde que se vieron por ultima vez, pero no llevan ni una semana lejos v: y 7w7 con kyuubi**

 **Para ElYoker2002, lel :b. Wueno, el fic terminara para cuando Naruto tenga alrededor de 25 años, en 9 años se volveran hermanos bastante unidos... okey, eso se escucho mal v: y es de Dragontale, sobre el Over Heaven... digamos que es el punto central de que el quiera "Ir al cielo"**

 **Para Arraia, I make it in a moth, so... Sorry for the long uptade v:**

 **Para Son Dexex, ese izanagi es un loquisho Xb. Naruko fue una idea loca que me vino v:. Me alegra que te gustaran :D y sigue leyendo ;)**

 **Reviews contestados, vamos a la...**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **Opening Full Metal Alchemist Broterhood "Again"**

 _Naruto aparece sentado en una roca en medio de un valle de flores blancas mientras llovía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

 **kono omoi wo keshitesmau niwa / ¿Por qué sabiendo cuan larga es la vida me deprimo con facilidad?**

 _Naruto abre lo ojos, mostrando como el Noryokugan brillaba en ellos justo cuando la lluvia se detuvo._

 **Mada jinsei nagai desho / Quiero empezar de nuevo**

 _Susano'o, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi aparecen junto con la gran sombra de los Kotoamatsukami detrás de ellos._

 **Yarinokoshiteru koto / Terminar lo inconcluso**

 _Un gigante ser de cabello blanco con 6 ojos morados en el pecho pero sin ninguno en la cara sonreía con crueldad mientras en sus manos sostenía los cadáveres de Hiruko y Awashima._

 **Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku / Que irónico es vivir motivando a otros sin querer seguir**

 _Aparece Naruto en medio del campo árido del Unlimited Blade Works rodeado de espadas y sentado en el suelo._

 **Ano koro mitainittite modoritai wake ja nai no / Tropezando con otros por caminar**

 _En imágenes que aparecen detrás suyo se miran todos los momentos tristes que paso en Konoha_

 **Nakushitekita sora wa sagashiteru / Con sueños sin poder lograr**

 _De repente todas las imágenes se rompen mientras una mano enguantada le tocaba el hombro y lo hacía voltear._

 **Wakatte kuremasu youni / No es que quiera arrepentirme**

 _Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules le sonreía dulcemente a Naruto mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa._

 **Gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao wa yameteyo / Solo quiero recuperarlo (¡Mi cielo azul!)**

 _De repente, la chica desaparece, dejando a Naruto solo en medio de un enorme paramo negro mientras su sonrisa lentamente caía y lagrimas comenzaban a caerle de los ojos._

 **Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo / No quiero ver en tu reflejo.**

 _Aparece un hombre peliazul con una lanza llena de púas sonriendo con ansias de un pelea. A su lado estaban 1 hombre pelinegro con armadura del mismo color cruzado de brazos. Una mujer rubia de ojos rojos sonriendo sádicamente mientras estaba sentada en un gigantesco ser de cabello castaño largo y púas en su espalda._

 **Utto kurushiku seottekunda / Esa expresión abnegada de sacrificio (Entiéndelo)**

 _Naruto aparece enfrente de ellos con sus ojos teniendo un tono morado con una flor en espiral._

 **Deguchi mienai kanjoumeiro ai / De nadie más, no, fueron los pecados**

 _Sacando de su espalda una enorme espada con los Kanjis de "sentimiento" inscritas en ella se lanzo contra ellos mientras sus ojos se volvían azules._

 **Dare wo matteruno / Deberé de cargar con esta culpa**

 _Desenvainando la hoja, Naruto fue cubierto por una esfera dorada con anillos negros girando rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que se desvanecieran y mostrasen a Naruto con el cabello mucho más largo y de color rubia con mechas azules y rojas junto con varias correas en su ropa._

 **Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta youni / ¿Cómo escapo de esta culpa? Si esperándote estoy**

 _Izanagi aparece caminando hacía una Izanami ataviada con el manto de la Akuma no Megami mientras detrás de ellos un enorme Susano'o de Chakra azul y un enorme zorro naranja de 9 colas se posicionaban para pelear entre ellos_

 **Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo / Todo se me escapo de las manos**

 _Naruto aparece de rodillas, mirando una tumba mientras llovía, mientras las imágenes de un fénix, una tortuga, un dragón, un tigre y una serpiente de ocho cabezas estaban detrás suyo._

 **Nani kara nogaretainda / Y sigo pensando en ese daño**

 _Naruto aparece peleando contra Sasuke, Mito y Menma, teniendo los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras le daba una patada trasera a Sasuke con la pierna izquierda y con la pierna izquierda pateaba a Menma_

 **Genjitsu tte yatsu / ¡Y no puedo encontrar la salida de esta ilusión!**

 _Izanagi aparece enfrente de los Kotoamatsukami mientras sus hijos estaban entre ellos, preparándose para atacar a su padre antes de que Naruto apareciera de repente entre ellos._

 **Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte / ¿Cuál es el motivo porque aun vivo?**

 _Aparecen Minato y Kushina, la Uzumaki llorando encima de una pequeña y quemada camisa mientras el Yondaime miraba tristemente la ventana._

 **Sakebitaku naru yo kikoeteimasuka / Cada día mis recuerdos se van perdiendo**

 _Naruto aparece de nuevo en el campo de flores blancas_

 **Bunan ni nante yatterarenaikara / Nada es como antes, perdí toda seguridad**

 _La lluvia era más fuerte que antes, pues un enorme rayo cayo justo detrás de Naruto, agitándole el cabello por el viento._

 **Dakara tsuyoku naritai (i'am on the way) / Me deprimo con facilidad (Buscando el camino)**

 _Naruto de repente, abrió los ojos._

 **Natsukashiku naru / Por que sabiendo cuan larga es la vida**

 _En vez del Noryokugan o sus ojos azules, los ojos de Naruto eran amarillos con la pupila con una hendidura junto con un anillo negro alrededor_

 **Konna itami mo kangei jan / Me enfrentare a mi debilidad**

 _Y la lluvia se detuvo_

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 21**

 **Los Hombres del Pilar**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

—…¿Cuarto hijo de Izanagi?

Esa pregunta le genero una rara sensación en la garganta, incredulidad mezclada con shock y sorpresa, prácticamente todas eran la misma emoción, arremolinándose como un tornando en su estomago, secándole la garganta.

Un hermano… la sensación era diferente que con Menma o Susano'o… no había una sensación de odio aflorando entre ambos… quizá solo la rivalidad que sus Bisshamonten parecían tener, pero nada más… la sensación era similar a la que tuvo con Naruko, Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu, solo que en este caso con el pelinegro enfrente suyo.

—¡Muda! ¡Muda! ¡Muda! ¡Muda! [¡Estrellita! ¿¡Qué mierdas te paso!? ¡Te volviste niñera!]— comenzó a hablar The World con voz burlona, para los demás podía sonar como si simplemente repitiera la misma palabra, pero Naruto e Issei eran capaces de entenderle.

El guerrero morado en la espalda de Issei gruño levemente—¡ORA! [¡Cállate!]— bramo cruzándose de brazos, mirando al guerrero dorado de Okami con molestia—Ora Ora ¡ORA! Ora [¡TU, no eres diferente! Estas peleando al lado del jodido Kakyoin]

—¿Muda? [¿Quién?]— pregunto The World sin saber de quien hablaba.

—Ora ¿Ora Ora Ora? [Kakyoin ¿No lo recuerdas?]— pregunto alzando una ceja. Ante la negación del guerrero dorado, se enojo—¡ORAAAA! [¡Tu lo mataste!]

—Muda… Muda Muda Muda… Mudajajaja [He matado a… mucha gente… ¡OH, el tipo que lanzo esa cosita verde, Jajajajaja!]— comenzó a reírse, molestando más a Star Platinum—¿Muda Muda? Muda "Muda" [¿Emerald Splash? Más bien "Belong to the Trash"]

—Ora "Ora" Ora Ora Ora [Esa "Basura" adivino tu habilidad antes que nadie]— dijo calmadamente, golpeando el orgullo del Bisshamonten dorado.

Naruto solo se dio la vuelta mientras Star Platinum y The World hablaban, atravesando como si nada la pared a la cocina, agarro 4 botellas del vino más cercano que vio, regreso, y se fue a sentar a una silla.

Arrancando el tapón con la boca, comenzó a beber sin miramientos—¿No tienes algo que preguntar?— cuestiono Issei alzando una ceja.

El pelirrojo levanto el dedo índice mientras bebía, a modo de decirle que esperara mientras él ya iba por la mitad de la botella.

—¿Eso al menos hace efecto en ti?— le pregunto, pues con su regeneración el pelirrojo no podía ser intoxicado.

Terminando de beberse **toda** la botella de vino, el Okami suspiro—Ya no.

Issei solo negó, una sonrisa divertida en su rostro—Eres raro, Aniki.

El Ojiazul se rasco la nuca, bebiendo la segunda botella—¿Puedes explicarme tu historia con papa? No siento la energía cósmica surcar en ti— declaro terminándose en segundos el vino.

—Oh… no soy tu hermano biológico.

Y allí el vino de la tercer botella se le salió por la nariz al pelirrojo.

Issei agarro la ultima botella mientras el Okami se desahogaba—No necesitaba ver el futuro para ver eso venir— declaro riendo.

—¿No que eras hijo de Izanagi?— pregunto Caesar mientras Naruto hacía caras al sentir todavía algo de vino en sus fosas nasales.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, bebiendo calmadamente de la botella—Soy su hermano— declaro apuntando al pelirrojo.

—No tienes el Noryokugan— le dijo Jolyne planamente.

—Soy adoptado— les dijo con burla.

Naruto alzo una ceja al oír eso—¿Adoptado? Entonces… ¿Dónde te encontró papa?— pregunto mientras se sentaba enfrente del pelinegro.

Este se rasco el mentón lentamente—En otro mundo, en otro tiempo, poco después de salvarte a ti.

—¿Y como lo hizo? Que recuerde el nunca se apartaba de Naruto— declaro Lisa-Lisa.

Los dos hijos de Izanagi hicieron una mueca de "más o menos" con las manos—Ñhe, un padre Omnipresente prácticamente impide que hasta te masturbes— declararon al unísono.

Ambos se miraron después de decir eso… fue algo… extraño.

—Veo que ya se conocieron— dijo cierto peliazul Omnipotente poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de cada uno de sus hijos.

Ambos parpadearon, pues pasaron de estar a ocho metros entre ellos a estar a meros dos metros de distancia.

—Hola papa / Hey viejo— le saludaron ambos alzando la mirada.

El Dios de Dioses rio levemente al ver como ambos volvían a mirarse con rayos azules y rojos saliendo de su mirada.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenía un hermano adoptivo?— pregunto el pelirrojo, haciendo a su padre encogerse de hombros.

—Omnisciente, sabría que se conocerían— declaro sin decir más.

—¿El siempre es así contigo?— pregunto Okami a WingDings.

Este alzo una ceja—¿El no es siempre así?

—…Buen punto…

—¿Qué haces aquí, pá?— pregunto el pelinegro viéndole curioso mientras el Okami se mantenía algo alejado.

—Saludarte, acabas de llegar— declaro el peliazul encogiéndose de hombros. Mientras Naruto miraba a su padre, sabiendo que no era todo por lo que estaba allí. Ante esa mirada, Izanagi suspiro—. Bueno, Naruto… creo que ya estas listo para saberlo.

El mencionado se puso curioso ante lo que su padre dijo—¿Saber que cosa?

—Bueno, Minato y Kushina están ocupados todavía con asuntos del concejo, hablando sobre ti— después de que Naruto soltase un bufido, Izanagi continua—. Dejaron la casa sola… y hay ciertos archivos con tu nombre en la oficina de Minato que… mejor solo ve a buscarlos… no te va a gustar lo que veras… pero digamos que Issei y yo tenemos que hablar sobre ciertas cosas antes.

El pelirrojo miro a su padre fijamente, el ceño fruncido al enterarse de aquello.

Tenía cierta prioridad en pelear con los demonios y enterarse sobre lo de Amatsumara y lo que el titulo de "Chakravartin" significaba, pero a nivel del resto de sus prioridades… no le importaba.

10 años del maltrato de toda Konoha le marcaron como fuego.

Particularmente, tenía un deseo… un deseo oscuro que solamente su padre, Izanagi, conocía.

Matar a Minato, el causante directo e indirecto de su dolor… era su máxima prioridad.

—Gracias— fue todo lo que le dijo mientras se paraba, y antes de que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta, desapareció.

* * *

 **Mansión Namikaze**

* * *

Naruto era rápido, probablemente uno de los seres más rápidos en todo su mundo.

Su cuerpo entero funcionaba, y de cierta forma era, como un Taquión, una partícula elemental que puede moverse hacía atrás en el tiempo y aumentar infinitamente su velocidad. Incluso la teletransportación instantánea de Minato por el Hiraishin era más lento que él.

Particularmente, podía moverse a la velocidad que quisiera, sin embargo, cuando se movía más rápido que la luz comenzaban los problemas, ya que literalmente no podía ver nada debido a que iba más rápido que la luz misma, esta no tenía tiempo para tocar algo así que para él, todo era oscuro, pero podía confiar suficiente en sus demás sentidos.

Su cuerpo emitía un aura que generaba que su ropa tuviese una naturaleza similar, así que no se preocuparía del hecho de que esta se quemase por la fricción o algo.

Al llegar a la mansión, no fue nada más que vibrar sus moléculas a una enorme velocidad y literalmente traspasarla como si nada.

Tenía otras formas de traspasarla, pero sinceramente, no se encontraba con ganas de usar ninguna, así que uso la más rápida.

Miro el lugar, un par de libreros a los lados, un escritorio, algunas plantas, no se puso a pensar demasiado y fue directamente a los libreros.

—Akatsuki, Pseudo-Jinchuriki, Cero Colas, Historia del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, Origen del Clan Uchiha, Origen del Clan Senju, Origen del Clan Uzumaki, Origen del Clan Hyuga, hijos del Sabio de los Seis Caminos— leía Naruto ante los libros, sobres o carpetas que había allí, algunos temas ya los conocía por la biblioteca de Tsukuyomi, temas que nadie más podría saber y que eran secretos de alto rango, pero uno en particular le llamo la atención.

Una carpeta tenía su nombre, pero no estaba en los libreros, estaba en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

Su Noryokugan le había permitido verlo, en el mismo caso, le ayudo a crear una pequeña conglomeración de energía sin forma que uso para abrir la cerradura del cajón. Al sentir una especie de sello en ella, la energía cósmica la disolvió como si fuera acido.

—N-a-r-u-t-o— leyó con el ceño fruncido, viendo la fecha en la que fue escrito.

Era hace más de 9 años, cuando el apenas habría cumplido los siete años.

Lo abrió, y comenzó a leerlo.

—Kusagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Takigakure, Hoshigakure, Aldea Nadeshiko, Clan Uchiha, Clan Nara, Clan Hyuga, Clan Kurama… ¿Qué mierda es lo que estoy leyendo?— se pregunto sacando las fotos que podía ver en momentos, una expresión entre incrédula, enojada y hasta… asustada en su cara.

Lo único que podía ver eran distintas mujeres, que nunca en su vida había visto, algunas claramente eran mayores que él, por las fotos parecían adolescentes y para la fecha, debían ya de alcanzar la adultez.

Comenzó a leer los nombres—Ameno Higashigata de Suna, Suiren Kamogawa y Mei Terumi de Kiri, Yugito Nii y Samui Tetsumaru de Kumo, Kurotsuchi de Iwa, Shizuka Ochitsuita y Tokiwa Kitareri de Nadeshiko.

La lista seguía y seguía, Naruto podía leer cada uno de los archivos en segundos, pero no importaba, todos eran lo mismo.

Contratos matrimoniales.

Tenía 7 años… ¿y literalmente le comprometieron con quien sabe tantas extrañas?

Una extraña sensación de nauseas le lleno la boca del estomago a Naruto, mientras seguía leyendo una tras otra los contratos de matrimonio—Shikako Nara sobrina del líder de clan Shikaku… vaya creatividad con los nombres— murmuro con humor negro—. Chiyomi Uchiha… ¿Estoy comprometido con Nemu Yamanaka?— recordó a aquella chica experta en Doton con la que peleo cuando llego a Konoha… probablemente no le dio una buena primera impresión, no realmente le importaba, pero se sorprendió levemente—. Incluso hay dos contratos matrimoniales con Ame… pero… por más que busque no hay nada como esto con Mito y Menma… ¿Por qué?— no considero a Naruko, ni Minato y Kushina podían ser así de enfermos como para hacerle eso a alguien más.

Sin embargo, lo entendió en segundos.

Él **era** el inútil.

Minato no encontraba una forma de usarlo como un futuro guerrero de la aldea, él no era especial, y no es como si los lideres de clanes fueran a comprometer a sus hijas con alguien conocido como un don nadie.

Por otro lado, que Mito y Menma se volvieran más fuertes era la prioridad, así que no tendrían tiempo para algo como relaciones amorosas distrayéndoles.

Después del ataque del Kyuubi, Konoha volvió como una supremacía debido a todo el asunto de Minato sobreviviendo a la invocación del Shinigami y sellando al Kyuubi dándoles a Konoha 2 Jinchurikis, así que mantener un estado de paz fría sería lo mejor para las demás aldeas.

Y allí le "sacaron utilidad"

Un intermediario de la paz, como dirían ellos.

Un banco de esperma Uzumaki/Namikaze, como lo considerarían la mayoría de ellas.

Aumentar el poder y prestigio de Konoha uniendo al hijo mayor con mujeres de diferentes aldeas y clanes para formar una alianza… vaya broma.

Naruto se quedo viendo a la nada por varios segundos, la mano en la boca y el codo en el escritorio, pensativo—Usar a su hijo como un puto semental de cría… y creí que ya los odiaba. Ahora les tengo asco.

Pero como si eso no fuera suficiente, lo ultimo que leyó le dejo la cara en blanco por unos segundos.

—… **Wow… incluso para nosotros los demonios… ellos son monstruos** — murmuro Orochi en su mente, ya no había burla en su voz ni nada parecido.

 **[Farasu (Falso) Kyuubi]**

"Mediante la presente, se reconoce la amenaza del grupo criminal Akatsuki después de que los Jinchurikis del Cuatro Colas fuese atrapado y hubiera un ataque contra el Nanabi y el Hachibi. Mientras que Akatsuki ya es conocido como los cazadores de los Bijuus, la reputación de Jinchurikis de Menma Namikaze y Mito Uzumaki no es conocida, pero se sabe que se tienen dos Jinchurikis en la actualidad.

Dado que el nivel de ambos es todavía muy bajo como para defenderse de la amenaza estipulada.

De suceder un incidente con los Jinchurikis, o en el caso de que la caza de los Bijuus comience, esta estipulado en efectuar el proyecto "Farasu Kyuubi"

El primogénito de Uzumaki Kushina y Namikaze Minato, Naruto. Sera nombrado como el Jinchūriki del Kyuubi. Debido a que lo máximo que se sabe es la existencia de dos Jinchūrikis, de tener un cuarto hijo o hija, a este se le asignara el titulo del contenedor de la otra mitad, de no ser posible, habrá una lista de los niños huérfanos nacidos el 10 de Octubre que tendrán dicho titulo…"

—…Tuvieron a… Naruko… ¿Cómo un señuelo?— ni siquiera le importo lo que pusieron sobre él… le asqueo… genuinamente le asqueo el enterarse de aquello. No siguió leyendo, lo único que quedaba eran nombres de "voluntarios" para el titulo del Jinchūriki del Kyuubi, solo… se quedo allí.

Los civiles de Konoha sabrían la verdad, que el de Jinchuriki no tenía nada… pero los de las demás aldeas no. Literalmente, sería un cebo.

Inhalo para calmarse, _tenía que._

Aparentemente, todos los lideres de clan estaban de acuerdo con lo estipulado allí.

Y aun así los muy bastardos querían su línea de sangre ahora, aun le faltaba dominar todo el poder del Noryokugan… pero para los lideres de clan oír una pizca de lo que podía hacer debía ser un Dojutsu tan poderoso como el Rinnegan.

Claro, que era más poderoso, pero ellos no lo sabían, pero aun así lo codiciaban, probablemente ninguno recordaria esos contratos matrimoniales... hasta ahora.

—Los voy a matar— murmuro oscuramente—. Voy a matar a esos malditos… ¡Y voy a quemar esta jodida aldea desde sus cimientos!— bramo levantándose, antes de sentir una presencia a su lado.

Se giro al instante, pero pudo ver como la data que trazo en segundos fue agarrada por la mano de cierto pelinegro.

—Solo te diste cuenta de que tus anteriores padres son más mierdas de lo que creíste posible, ¿eh?— observó Issei, con la daga a centímetros de su cuello, solo detenida por sus dedos.

A pesar de ello, hablaba con normalidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí?...Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo estas aquí?— pregunto, sin deshacer el arma mientras fruncía el ceño.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros—Pa' me mando a buscarte para evitar que hicieras una idiotez— declaro con indiferencia—. Creo que entiendo porque, cualquiera buscaría venganza inmediata al enterarse de… todo eso. Además de que puedo comprender un poco como son las cosas con tus "padres.

Naruto soltó una risa despectiva mientras su arma retrocedía—¿Tus padres también fueron una mierda contigo?

—Oh no, ellos y mi hermana murieron cuando tenía 3 años, pero mi padre tenía problemas con su madre, hermanas y hermano también.

—…— el Okami parpadeo—. No sabía que papa tuviera hermanas, y su madre esta sellada.

—Mm, debí especificar, tengo otro padre.

—...¿Tu que?

—Tengo de tío al destructor que te dio información sobre ciertos poderes y otras cosas, mi otro tío es Yamata, otro tío es una versión tuya que viene del futuro, tengo un hermano que es una versión tuya con solo una hermana, y digamos que mi otro padre es una versión de ti.

—…Estoy confundido, ¿soy tu hermano, tu tío o tu padre?— Issei se palmeo la cara, pues no lo culpaba, ni él se entendió.

—Bueno… mira, hay muchas versiones diferentes de ti atreves del Omniverso, como he viajado por muchos mundos, conocí a varias de dichas versión, y nos llevamos también que somos como familia— de repente, saco una foto, en la que un niño castaño sonreía en los hombros de un peliplata igual de sonriente junto a una mujer pelinegra—. Te presento, a Naruto Ootsutsuki.

—Hey… me queda el plateado— murmuro viendo el color de cabello de su otro yo—. Espera, ¿Ootsutsuki? ¿Cómo la raza de Kaguya?— pregunto confundido, ¿Qué en el mundo haría que el se convirtiera en un alienígena?

— Si, y con trece años, era más fuerte que tu, y eso fue antes de que el también consiguiese el Noryokugan— dijo Issei con una leve risa.

—… Oficialmente pase de enojado a confundido— declaro Okami volviéndose a sentar—. ¿Qué paso con ese tal "Ootsutsuki" y su familia?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros—Digamos que su mundo es muy mierda y termino haciendo que su madre le abandonase.

—…¿Qué fue lo que hizo él?— pregunto el pelirrojo.

Issei le miro con calma—Al principio, nada— declaro, haciendo fruncir el ceño al Okami, pensando que trataría de disuadirlo de vengarse—. Pero recuerdo que lo que dijo fue: "No los conozco, ellos no son mi familia y nunca me hicieron nada, no siento nada por ellos, y no creo nunca poder sentirlo. La cosa sería diferente si me hubieran despreciado o tratado mal… porque de ser así, los haría sufrir co,o nunca en sus vidas mortales"

El mechinegro se mantuvo callado—¿Tu punto es?

—No hay ningun punto, no hay frase motivacional que te haga querer ser una mejor persona y dejar de odiarlos, te hicieron sufrir. Ahora… es **tu** turno de hacerlos sufrir.

—... Tienes razón— finalmente graznó, con la voz oscurecida, levanto la mirada, mostrando el Noryokugan brillando en sus ojos—. ¿Alguna idea?— pregunto calmadamente.

El Ojirrojo se carcajeo levemente—Como lo dice en la biografía del que hizo todo esto… "No solo tengo idea… tengo muchas de ellas" **(*1)**

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

* * *

 **Con Naruto y Avalon**

* * *

—Vaya Avalon, es una sorpresa que te tomaras la molestia de buscar este lugar y decírmelo— dijo el pelirrojo algo sorprendido mientras estaba en un pequeño lago con rocas alrededor, soltando algo de vapor debido a que estaba justo encima de una zona volcánica para calentar el agua.

Resulta que su compañero se había perdido, y según él, termino en el bosque, y termino encontrando esas "aguas termales naturales", avisándole a Naruto de ellas.

—Tonterías, has estado peleando sin descanso últimamente, te mereces al menos un lugar para relajarte— había algo en el tono de la espada de los sentimientos que el Okami no pudo notar, por estar ensimismado en el calmante vapor que salía del agua.

—Oye— hablo de repente—. Según papa, eres uno de los "Regalos de Amatsumara"… ¿Qué es exactamente eso?— pregunto apoyando los brazos en las piedras a su espalda.

—…Amatsumara era el DiosHerrero, el hizo la espada Kusanagi, la Yasaki no Magatama, y el Espejo de Yata, y eso fue cuando era joven. La mayoría de mis recuerdos sobre él están sellados, solo tengo información sobre ciertos dioses y demonios que el conoció. Lo que si se es que fue mi creador, hay muchos otros regalos, como Crom: la espada protectora, o Merlinia: la guerrera mágica, capaz de canalizar energía mágica con facilidad.

—Hablaste de eso antes… ¿Qué es eso de energía mágica?

—Bueno, en un tiempo antes del Sabio de los 6 Caminos, la gente ya controlaba su energía espiritual y la energía natural de su entorno, llamaron eso "Magia" pero nunca fue conocida en este continente, Jikan no Kuni es donde floreció. Hay multitud de magias, pero normalmente una persona solo tiene un atributo elemental.

—¿Qué más sabes de ella?

—No mucho, fui creado usando energía cósmica, una energía por mucho superior, en todo caso podrías usar una versión mejorada de la magia con la energía cósmica que con la energía mágica normal. Continuando con los regalos de Amatsumara, cada uno tiene un trozo de su alma… excepto yo que tengo mi alma propia y… otra espada vacía.

Naruto estiro el cuello y miro a Avalon—¿Otra espada?— pregunto con prontitud.

—Digamos que no serás el Ultimo Chakravartin, **esa** espada será para él, una espada vacía como el camino que él tendrá que recorrer.

Hubo un chispazo de color azul y rojo en los ojos del pelirrojo. Quien se sostuvo la cara un momento antes de que una imagen apareciera en su mente.

— _ **Jejeje… ¡Jajajajaja!**_ _— una esotérica risa fue todo lo que se escucho, mientras miraba a la criatura de ojos morados con el cabello plateado erizado, cuernos purpuras saliendo de su frente y una espada negra en su espalda, riendo como un maniaco. Mientras varios anillos de olores brillaban en sus manos, un haori negro como la noche hondeando con el viento, y la sonrisa que le haría helar el alma hasta a Shinigami._

—Siento que el no me va a agradar— murmuro frotándose un poco los ojos, segundos después se levanto—. Bien, creo que ya estoylo suficientemente relajado— murmuro estirándose, antes de escuchar la risa pervertida de Avalon.

—Esta bien, en todo caso creo que ya vinieron las otras... "invitadas"

—¿Invita…?— el pelirrojo abrió los ojos y miro al frente, y a pesar de que tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, no pudo.

Allí vio a Rin, Yakumo, Sakura y Satsuki.

Eso no tendría ningún problema… de no ser porque estaban desnudas.

Naruto se quedo congelado, con la boca abierta, mientras miraba a las igualmente congeladas Kunoichi enfrente suyo.

El cabello de Rin estaba suelto, llegándole al cuello, lacio y castaño, con unos ojos negros y una piel rosácea, su pecho no era extremadamente grande, pero sin duda era de un tamaño más grande del que una mano para agarrarlo todo, con un vientre torneado y unas caderas anchas y muslos particularmente carnosos.

Con vergüenza, Naruto admitiría que le atraían más que nada las caderas y piernas de una mujer.

La cosa aumento con Sakura, que si bien estaba menos desarrollada en el área del hecho, tenía las caderas y nalgas más grandes que Naruto hubiera visto, una cintura delgada levemente torneada y un trasero firme. Sonrojando al pelirrojo levemente.

Luego vio a Yakumo, la más normal de todas, y aun así, tenía una cintura de avispa, con un pecho de tamaño moderado y piernas particularmente largas, y si bien no tenía las caderas de Rin o Sakura, su trasero era particularmente grande.

Y finalmente, Satsuki… Wow… solo Wow.

Estúpido y suertudo Menma. ¡Maldito sea él y su estirpe!

Okami Naruto sintió genuinamente celos de Namikaze Menma al ver el cuerpo que Uchiha Satsuki ocultaba debajo de sus holgadas ropas y que esta estuviera enamorada de semejante cretino. Esa era la descripción que cualquiera daría y estaría de acuerdo con el pelirrojo.

Particularmente, la Uchiha tenía el trasero y pechos más grandes que Naruto hubiera visto en una chica de su edad. La Copa E+ y el culo redondo y firme de la pelinegra eran algo que dejarían a cualquier hombre babeando, y peor aun cuando ella creciera.

El pelirrojo se quedo totalmente… pero por otro lado agradecía los sellos de conocimiento que guardaban aquel momento para siempre en su mente.

Con las Kunoichi la reacción fue… peculiar… o mejor dicho, fue desconcertante. Un segundo era ver a aquel cabello rojo brillante, y luego ver al extraño y desaliñado Naruto, con polvo en el pelo y una cara particularmente animal, y al siguiente estaba ...

No _podían_ mirar hacia otro lado.

No **querían** hacerlo.

El cuerpo de todas se había convertido en un imán, alineado directamente hacia él. _Querían_ poner partes de _su_ cuerpo en _sus_ bocas.

Y luego, en el siguiente segundo, la sensación desapareció, reemplazada por un shock y un tipo de sorpresa asustada, porque ahora podían mirar al Okami y recordar cómo se _sentía._

—Yo…— comenzó el pelirrojo, mirando al cielo, nervioso y con las mejillas pintadas de un olor tan fuerte como sucabelll—. Me disculpo por eso, será mejor que me vaya.

Pero ellas no respondieron, estaban allí… congeladas.

Y el pelirrojo se quedo igual a ellas, al darse cuenta de otra cosa.

Había salido del agua… desnudo.

Y Avalon empezó a tomar fotos.

* * *

 **Keppler-22b**

* * *

 **2 Tiempos de Planck después**

* * *

 **(Esta escena es meramente cómica, no para tomar en serio)**

Keppler-2b era un planeta como la tierra, pero un par de vece más grande y con recursos minerales diferentes, siendo que se le podría considerar una "Supertierra" por lo similar que era a la tierra y sus recursos naturales totalmente frescos.

Desgraciadamente, estaba a miles de años luz del sistema solar, por ende, un viaje allí incluso a velocidad de la luz tardaría miles de años, más que la vida de cualquier persona.

Por otra parte, un Tiempo de Planck es la medida de tiempo más pequeña que existe, pues 10 Tiempos de Planck era el tiempo que la luz de un átomo se movía a la más pequeña distancia.

Y cierto pelirrojo llego volando allí en menos tiempo que eso, encerrándose en el océano del planeta con la cara enrojecida, tanto que el vapor comenzó a salir del agua.

—Voy a matar a esa jodida espada— murmuro avergonzado como nunca en su vida.

* * *

 **2 Minutos Después**

* * *

 **Devuelta en la tierra**

* * *

Naruto regreso por su ropa, y también para cazar a Avalon, mientras que los de Konoha miraban al pelirrojo por doquier, y una espada que saltaba sobre su propio filo para escapar de él.

—¡Vuelve aquí y enfrenta tu destino pedazo de chatarra mal fundida!— sin mencionar que gritaba improperios contra el arma.

Mientras que con las Kunoichi, estas se encontraban en el pequeño lago secreto, bastante calladas.

Rin se aclaro la garganta, sintiendo los dos minutos sin hablar le dejaron la boca algo seca—Bueno… ¿alguna tiene algo que decir?...Preferiblemente no de lo que acabamos de ver.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?— pregunto Yakumo, sorprendiendo un poco a Rin, era su alumna menos habladora.

—Naruto, por si no lo recuerdan…— recordó que dijo que su apellido era 'Okami' pero no había necesidad de decirlo.

—¿No era ese el nombre del hermano mayor de Menma-kun?— pregunto Satsuki, recordando que su amor de la infancia estuvo dos semanas en el hospital por agotamiento severo de Chakra cuando tenía 10 años.

Sakura asintió, rememorando ese día—Para no ser un Jinchuriki, es increíblemente fuerte.

—Y que lo digas— murmuro la Nohara, recordando la pelea con Borrogas, era algo casi como una fabula ver al guerrero levantarse para vencer al monstruo, aunque algo de respeto surgió al recordar que el pelirrojo se levanto inconsciente y aun así gano… eso era un gran merito de determinación—. Bueno, esto es al menos el mayor tiempo que han pasado sin pelearse entre ustedes… eso merece un premio— declaro, queriendo cambiar de tema se estiro fuera del agua y de su ropa saco un pergamino.

Desellándolo, saco unos bentos que les lanzo a sus alumnas, mientras ella sacaba unos dangos que ella misma empezó a comer.

Anko le había pasado la costumbre de comerse esas azucaradas bolas, y maldita fuera, que ella la volvió una adicción. No solo basto con que ella y Kurenai siempre fuesen consideradas las "Sexys" y ella simplemente la "linda". Pues la "Hermosa Kurenai" o la "Sexy Anko" eran mucho más llamativas que la "Linda Rin", no le basto con eso, ¡le tuvo que pasar su adicción!

—Topokki… ¡Gracias Sensei!— agradeció Satsuki al ver su comida favorita, con Sakura imitándola mientras comía su umeboshi con una sonrisa.

Yakumo se mantuvo callada, mirando el bento con su comida favorita, Sukiyaki **(*2)** , antes de decir—La tiene grande— y empezar a comer.

Todas se atragantaron con su comida ante la declaración de la Kurama.

 _Siempre son las más calladas de las que más te sorprendes_. Penso Rin mientras Sakura le palmeaba la espalda despues de tragarse el palillo del dango.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

* * *

—…Tou-san— llamo Naruto a su padre, le decía así cuando hablaban de un tema que no entendía—…. ¿Qué demonios le paso a mi casa?— pregunto calmadamente al ver a la… _mansión_ enfrente suyo en vez del complejo de apartamentos en los que se hospedaba.

El peliazul sonrió tímidamente, como un niño avergonzado de una travesura—Bueno, el concejo dijo que tienes que tener descendencia tarde o temprano, así que… tal vez~— eso era un si seguro—. Use mis poderes de papa Omnipotente y cambie ese feo apartamento por un hogar digna de mi hijo más poderoso, incluso hasta los dioses de bajo rango tienen hogares que los humanos considerarían el paraíso ¡te mereces esto, hijo!— declaro con orgullo… solo opacado por algo de burla.

El pelirrojo miro con cara lúdica lo que estaba enfrente suyo… ¡prefería mil veces su apartamento! No le gustaba tomar espacio de sobra, y lo que estaba enfrente suyo era asquerosamente ostentoso.

—¿Lo estas haciendo para molestarme, no?— pregunto analizando todo el lugar.

Para empezar, noto que el apartamento en el que se había hospedado "aparentemente" desapareció y ahora estaba literalmente al otro lado de la aldea, literalmente estaba en los bosques a las afueras de la aldea.

Una vez que se entero de eso, llegaron allí y vieron una reja de metal negro resguardada por un par de Anbus, y el portero se acercó mientras Izanagi se colocó al par de su hijo, más que nada para tomar fotos cuando su hijo hizo las formalidades mientras le entregaba ciertos documentos, todo con la cara más plana de todas.

Finalmente, el portero se dio la vuelta indicándoles a los Anbus que abriesen la puerta, a lo que estos obedecieron sin vacilar.

Luego, se dirigieron hacia lo que se observaba unos doscientos metros en la distancia como una residencia de enorme tamaño, de al menos miles de kilómetros al menos.

Efectivamente, habían arribado a una propiedad en medio del bosque de la aldea, una enorme mansión que coronaba una prolongada colina que había sido nivelada para hacer espacio a la construcción en sí y por donde el sendero arbolado dio paso a un pequeño claro por donde el terraplén uniforme y ahora adoquinado, llevaba hacia la zona de aparcadero justo frente a la que ya de cerca podría considerarse una mansión, si… una mansión de estilo europeo, ciertamente de buen ver y con un lujo y estatus garantizado.

El techo era rojo, hecho de concreto puro, con el resto de la casa siendo de color blanco mármol.

Sorpresivamente, todo el suelo parecía ser del mismo color, con un pasto de un color blanco perlado, con arboles de madera negra y hojas azules o purpuras, de alguna manera, podía ver unos brillantes cristales de color morado rosáceo iluminando lugares claves en todo la propiedad.

En la entrada había unas estatuas doradas parecidas a estatuas griegas con alas blancas hechas de lo que parecía un blanquecino cristal sosteniendo unas banderas de color rojo con el símbolo de Izanagi en dorado.

La mansión tenía ventanas enmarcadas con un metal parecido al oro, pero mucho más resistente (El equivalente divino al oro, por lo que Naruto recordaba) con cristales en las ventanas de colores azul, rojo, verde, dorado y negro con patrones hindúes.

Alrededor de la enorme casa habían varios jardines, la mayoría estaban en macetas con detalles hechos en cobre, con todo tipo de plantas que Naruto podía reconocer por libros que estudiaba desde antes de conocer a Izanagi, particularmente siempre le gusto la botánica.

Era un lugar hermoso por donde se viera, pero Naruto solo tenía un problema con ella… ¡Era demasiado grande!

Incluso con el Noryokugan y su alcance básico de 120 km era incapaz de ver hasta donde terminaba la mansión… no, era un jodido palacio o un castillo, lejos de ser una mansión, que prácticamente podía pasar por un pueblo de tamaño mediano o grande.

—Papa, no voy a aceptar… _esto_ , en la vida real esto costaría más de lo que pueden producir todas las 5 aldeas en… décadas— murmuro incrédulo.

—De hecho, simplemente la pague con tu dinero— allí el pelirrojo si se confundió.

Miro al Dios de Dioses sin entender—Papa, el único dinero que tengo son el polvo de oro que saco de la tierra y las gemas y metales que refino haciendo lo mismo o que simplemente creo. No tengo más dinero que eso.

—Bueno, veras, ¿recuerdas todas esas veces en las que para enseñarte a controlar la tierra te hacía refinar metales o incluso crear metales preciosos— pregunto, mientras su hijo parpadeaba.

—Si… ¿Qué hay con eso?— pregunto, sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

—Pues veras, al vender todos esos metales preciosos en forma de polvos, espadas, gemas y joyas, ganaste alrededor de 952,124,000,000 de Ryō ($ 80,000,000,000), y hice que se almacenara una pequeña minoría de dicho dinero en bancos en todo el mundo y mientras se almacena su riqueza en estos bancos, el interés crece continuamente. Con una tasa de interés de .06% en la mayoría de los bancos, la cantidad total que ganas por segundo de interés se sitúa alrededor de 1,807 Ryō ($ 152) por segundo, eso es desde que tenías 10 años, han pasado 6 años, así que tienes alrededor de 963,476,960,000 Ryōs en la actualidad.

—…Necesito sentarme— murmuro temblando, recostándose contra uno de los arboles—. Cuanto… Solo cuanto… ¿Cuánto te costo todo… _esto_?

—Meh… algo alrededor de 3,500,000,000 Ryōs… ¿Naruto? ¿¡Naruto!?— pregunto algo asustado al ver como su hijo parecía apunto de darle un infarto.

Mejor dicho, le estaba dando un pre-infarto.

—Ne, Nagi-dad— llamo el menor de sus hijos, que les acompaño, usando a su Bisshamonten para ayudar a respirar a su hermano mayor.

—¿S-Si?

—¿Yo también tengo una cuenta?

—Heeee— soltó el peliazul dubitativo, si Naruto se puso así...—. Bueno, si...

—¿Y cuanto tengo?— pregunto el chico curioso

—Digamos que todos los tesoros de la [Puerta de Babilonia] convertidos en dinero, no llenarían ni un cuarto de solo una cuenta.

Issei parpadeo varias veces, tomándose el cabello—¿Y...cuantas cuentas tengo?

—Emmm...unas...nueve— millones—...¿Ise? ¿¡Ise?!— si Naruto casi se moría, Issei fijo se quedo en coma allí parado.

Un par de horas después, en la noche, Naruto miraba el techo de su cuarto, en una cama Kingsize, su trasero estaba asquerosamente cómodo.

—Oye, Issei— llamo, y en el cuarto de al lado escucho la voz del pelinegro diciendo un "¿si?"—. ¿Qué te parece este lugar?— pregunto, y recibió una curiosa respuesta.

—Pues estas sabanas son muy suaves— y usando el Noryokugan, pudo ver a su hermano aferrado a las cortinas y de cabeza, usándolas como camas, cual vampiro o mejor dicho, como un reptil.

—Me agrada ese chico— dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando se aseguro que el WingDings estaba durmiendo (aparentemente teniendo pesadillas por como se movía y los ruidos que hacía) y se levanto.

— **Trace On** — mascullo mientras en brillos azules aparecían distintos objetos mágicos, y armas que Naruto había usado antes.

Una Katana antigua, Gaé Bolg, un escudo con una cabeza en el, una daga zigzagueante con diseño arcoíris, una especie de grial, un espejo con decoraciones, unas dagas, una especie de lentes bastante rotos, un tridente que parecía hecho de hielo y coral, una espada roja, un trozo de tela azul, y dos trozos de una espada azul y dorada y otra roja y negra.

—Veamos, el circulo de invocación debe ser uno para cada Servant— declaro leyendo el libro escrito por el Magus Mariscal, mientras hacía un circulo mágico en el suelo para cada artefacto—. Ejem, comencemos con esto.

"La plata y el hierro al origen. Gema y el archiduque de contratos a la piedra angular. El antepasado es mi gran maestro Schweinorg.

El viento se posó convierte en una pared. Las puertas en las cuatro direcciones se cierran, que viene de la corona, el camino de tres bifurcada que conduce a circular el reino.

Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno). Shut (relleno).

Repetir cada cinco veces.

Simplemente, se hace añicos una vez llena.

— Yo anuncio.

Su auto está en mí, mi destino (fatalidad) es en su espada.

De acuerdo con la estación del Santo Grial, si se cumple con este sentimiento, esta razón, a continuación, responde.

"Aquí está mi juramento. Yo soy el que hace todo el bien del mundo de los muertos, yo soy el que se encuentra toda la maldad del mundo de los muertos.

¡Usted, siete cielos vestidos con tres palabras de poder, llegan desde el anillo de la disuasión, oh guardián de la balanza —!"

 **FIUMMM. BRAUUUMM**

Fue un excito, toda la invocación fue un excito, a excepción de un único detalle.

Fue un error usar la energía cósmica.

Y pudo sentirlo apenas el corto enlace que hizo con sus "Servants" fue cortado apenas las figuras etéreas se formaron.

Y allí hubo otro error.

No eran a quienes quería invocar.

Sasaki Kojiro, Cu Chulainn, alguno de los Hassan-i-Sabbah, incluso había encontrado un trozo de la tela de la armadura de Gilgamesh para invocarlos. El resto que iba a invocar mujeres, mujeres poderosas que en su tiempo fueron grandes magas o guerreras en áreas en las que nunca profundizo mucho.

No se espero el hecho de que cuando las figuras tomaron forma, fueran todas mujeres.

El humo fue soltado, mientras su energía cósmica literalmente les saco del Trono de los Héroes y formo un cuerpo material para ellas, y rompió en segundos cualquier lazo Maestro-Servant.

Y en segundos todo exploto.

Pudo ver a una figura encapuchada con un vestido azul con una figura femenina salir volando por la ventana, rompiéndola, siendo seguida por una mujer de piel blanca y cabello parecido a tentáculos de pulpo, una mujer pelirrosa con lentes y un traje negro bastante pegado al cuerpo, una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, otra rubia de ojos rojos con armadura dorada y finalmente, pudo ver dos borrones, plateado y rojo salir volando y escucho las espadas chocar.

—Oh mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!— exclamo mirando a las mujeres que escaparon de allí.

—Bueno— hablo Avalon, saliendo del armario en que Naruto le dejo, y antes de decir algo sobre las bellas mujeres que todavía se quedaron, pero dijo unas simples y equivocadas palabras—. Míralo por el lado bueno, las cosas no pueden ir peor.

* * *

 **Iwagakure no Sato**

* * *

Pesadilla Ootsutsuki no solía comer muchas cosas, no tenía necesidad de dormir, respirar, beber o comer, así que su estomago estaba particularmente vacío la mayoría del tiempo, si estaba de humor a veces comería carne humana, pero entre todos los fluidos corporales que habían y los pocos órganos que se podían comer eran algo molesto para cuando necesitaba limpiarse.

Y aun así, allí estaba, comiendo una manzana mientras miraba a los expedicioncitas de Iwa llegar muy profundo debajo de la aldea, más en especifico, a una pared en la que la imagen de 3 hombres musculosos estaba grabada.

Él los había guiado allí, en particular, cuando detonaron un Jutsu de Bakuton aprovecho la explosión para mover todo aquel cuarto hacía ellos.

Masticando la manzana con algo de molestia, vio a los arqueólogos analizar al que parecía ser el más joven de todos los hombres grabados, en el que aparecía una especie de agujero.

 _Mira dentro del hoyo, mira dentro del agujero, ¡Mira dentro del PUTO agujero!_

Escucharon un sonido de succión, y uno se acerco al agujero—¿Qué es lo que pasa?— pregunto otro.

—No lo se, esta oscuro así que no puedo ver— dijo el Iwa-nin, mientras su compañero le decía que tomara una mirada más de cerca—. E-Escucho algo— murmuro mirando más cerca.

Al siguiente segundo, un cuerno café atravesó su frente.

—¿¡U-Un cuerno!?— exclamaron todos al ver como el cuerpo de su compañero flotaba empalado en el apéndice que salió de su cabeza.

—No puede ser… ¡A despertado!— exclamo el líder con horror al ver como el hombre en el pilar abría los ojos y parecía volverse de carne y hueso.

 **JoJo Bizarre Adventure - Pillar Men Awaken Theme**

—¡Enciendan las lámparas ultravioleta!— exclamo, y por conocimiento, sabían quienes eran esos seres, así que las lámparas que traían serían el equivalente a la luz del sol para ellos.

Pero apenas la luz comenzó a aumentar, el cuerno comenzó a girar como un taladro, destrozando el cuerpo del hombre empalado en su cuerno y mandando un torrente de sangre y órganos destrozados a las lamparas ultravioleta.

El Hombre del Pilar comenzó a mover su cabeza, repitiendo lo que acababa de hacer con decenas de soldados, mandando una lluvia de sangre por doquier.

—¡Señor, esta bloqueado las lámparas con sangre y trozos de cerebro!— exclamo otro, asqueado al ver los trozos rosáceos bañados en sangre que adivinaba eran el cerebro.

El cuerno se detuvo, y el hombre comenzó a forcejar para salir, un gorro árabe sosteniendo su cabello se rasgo y rompió cuando de un salto, salió del pilar en el que estaba encerrado.

Sus enormes y musculosos pies hicieron un estruendoroso sonido al tocar tierra. Abrió los ojos, mostrando un color anaranjado con el cabello rubio, con un piercing en el labio inferior y dos grandes en las orejas, estiro el cuerpo antes de tronarse el cuello.

Su visión comenzó a aclararse mientras miraba a los humanos restantes—El mundo a cambiado mientras estábamos durmiendo. Puedo verla en estas pálidas imitaciones del sol— mascullo con una voz grave y estruendorosa.

—¡P-Puede hablar!— grito otro Iwa-nin con horror.

El ceño del musculoso rubio se frunció con fuerza—¿¡Creen que pueden retenernos con sus falsas luces!?— exclamo furioso, y se lanzo contra ellos.

Como una danza mortal, paso atreves de ellos con movimientos elegantes y sin que ninguno se viera herido, dejando varias imágenes residuales de él hasta llegar al otro lado.

Los Shinobis de Iwa vieron con horror sus manos—¡Nuestras manos… están pegadas!— todos estaban en una especie de cadena humana, con las manos del otro de alguna manera atravesándose sin siquiera tocarse.

El líder se giro de repente después de ver lo que había hecho aquel hombre, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando segundos después un dedo se encajo en su frente.

Como una especie de vampiro, toda la sangre de su cuerpo fue succionada mientras la piel comenzaba a volverse cada vez más pegada a sus huesos, hasta que incluso sus huesos fueron succionados y su piel quedo como tela ajada.

El rubio después de "beber" la sangre de todos aquellos humanos, camino hacía el pilar en el que los otros dos hombres estaban, y tomo una fuerte respiración—¡Wammu!— exclamo alzando los brazos, y tocando la mejilla de cada uno con sus dedos índice—. ¡Despierten, mis maestros!

La roca se rompió mientras los Hombres del Pilar eran liberados, cada uno, un hombre con cabello canoso y esponjado y un gorro rojo, igual de musculoso, junto a un hombre más bajo pero también musculoso y con un turbante ocultando su cabello.

Y Pesadilla solo sonreía.

El propósito del líder, el hombre de turbante, era conquistar el sol.

Con su ayuda, conquistarían todas las estrellas en el cielo.

— **Pero antes de eso…** — murmuro viendo la mascara de piedra con un agujero en el centro— **. ¿Dónde he visto una piedra con esa forma?** — cuestiono divertido al recordar a la mujer castaña que fue la mujer que le enseño el Hamon a Naruto Okami.

Elizabeth Joestar, Lisa-Lisa, la "Guardiana" de la Piedra Roja de Ajá.

Futuro objetivo de los **Hombres del Pilar.**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYYYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **Re: Zero Ending— STIX HELIX**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 _Naruto aparece de espaldas con una chica de cabello negro a su espalda, los ojos del pelirrojo brillando en el tono morado del Noryokugan mientras detrás suyo se miraban imágenes de él y ella cuando recién se conocieron._

 **Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi / Un reloj descompuesto graba la vida**

 **koboreteku kioku no suna / Con la arena de los recuerdos derramándose**

 **Mebaeta omoi made / Hasta los sentimientos que surgieron**

 **Nee konna ni akkenaku kiete shimau no / oye, ¿desaparecerán así de rápido?**

 **I wish I was there / Desearía estar ahí**

 _Naruto cierra los ojos mientras un par de lagrimas caen de sus ojos, cuando los abrió estos ahora eran de color amarrillo con la pupila rasgada._

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni / Para no perder nada de nuevo**

 **watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart" / me olvidaré y "reiniciaré" desde el principio**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Espero que la tristeza que te destruye**

 **kimi wo kudaku kono kanashimi ga / termine algún día**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De nuevo aparece Naruto en medio del océano, lentamente hundiéndose en el agua mientras 2 anillos en sus manos brillaban con fuerza_

" _No he llegado hasta aquí para morirme de esta manera"_

 **My time is spinning around / Mi tiempo esta girando**

 **Your deep blue eyes / Tus ojos de un negro intenso**

 **I forgot what time it is / Olvidé que hora es**

 **And our memories are gone...? / ¿Y nuestros recuerdos se fueron...?**

 _Susano'o miraba de manera despreciativa a un hombre rubio con una gran barba y ojos azules mientras este lo miraba con tristeza y melancolía._

 _Alzando su mano, creo en ella una lanza de truenos que le lanzo con toda su fuerza._

 **Amai kaori hanatsu / La trampa llamada remembranza**

 **tsuioku to iu na no wana / libera una dulce fragrancia**

 **sasoware toraware / llamándote, atrapándote**

 **naze aragaemo sezu mata oborete shimau no / ¿por qué te complaces de nuevo sin oponer resistencia?**

 **I wish you were here / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Amaterasu aparece en medio de Konoha, moviendo sus pies de manera algo infantil antes de pararse de la barandilla en la que estaba sentada mientras miraba como el sol era cubierto por la luna y las nubes de tormenta_

 **Oh, never close your eyes / Oh, nunca cierres tus ojos**

 **Searching for a true fate / Buscando un destino real**

 **dokoka kieta ano nukumori wo / Sigo persiguiendo esa calidez que desapareció**

 **oikake tsuzukete miushinau "Restart" / en algún lugar, perdí de vista el "reinicio"**

 **So, let us try again / Así que, déjanos intentar de nuevo**

 **From the very first time / Desde la primera vez**

 **"kitto kitto" sou yatte ima mo / "Seguramente, seguramente" de esa forma incluso ahora**

 **munashii wa wo kaiteru / dibujaré un circulo vacío**

 **For now, see you again / Por ahora, mirate de nuevo**

 _Tsukuyomi miraba enfrente de ella a un moribundo y sangrante Naruto que le devolvía la mirada, morado chocando contra morado antes de que la albina se acercase a él y lo agarrase de las mejillas._

 **...fading in, fading out... / …Apareciendo, desapareciendo…**

 _El pelirrojo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras devolvía el beso._

 **I wish we were there / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Naruto miraba la gema azul en su mano mientras una mujer de pelo gris con ojos morados detrás suyo miraba el reflejo de ambos con tristeza._

 _Pues los ojos de cada uno brillaban en un color amarrillo putrefacto._

 **Ano hibi ni wa modorenai / Esos días no regresaran**

 **toki wa tsuyoku kanashiku tsuyoku / El tiempo simple, simplemente avanzará**

 **tada tada susunde yuku dake "Restart" / fuerte, triste, fuertemente, y yo "reinicio"**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 **furikaeranai sonna tsuyosa wo / Todos actúan como si tuvieran la fuerza**

 **daremo minna enjiteiru / para no mirar atrás**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De repente, el sol sale, iluminando toda la colina de pasto verde mientras Naruto elevaba la mirada al cielo._

 _Los ojos dorados de Izanagi chocaron con los suyos mientras estaba rodeado por los Kotoamatsukami_

 **And we'll start / Y empezaremos**

 **Waiting for a new day / Esperando por un nuevo día**

 **kimi to... / contigo...**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Kienaide ah... / no desaparezcas ah...**

 _Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra su padre lanzando un fuerte grito de guerra._

 _Izanagi levanto el puño, chocándolo contra el de su hijo._

 _Y luego todo se quedo en_ _ **Soledad**_

 **La escena en la que Naruto se entera de los contratos matrimoniales y sobre el proyecto "Farasu Kyuubi" están basados en el fic "Un Legado Legendario" de CRZYPaladin… extraño ese fic, quizá lo único que no me gusto fue que iba a meter a Kushina pero bueh, me seguía gustando.**

 **El Issei que ven en este cap es el mismo Issei de mi fic, El Renacimiento del Clan Ootsutsuki, una versión alterna de Issei bastante bien escrito y hecho por mi mejor amigo Eien no Hiryu de su fic Dragontale.**

 **(*1) Literalmente, esta en mi bio, solo denle a donde dice "Racon Omega 98", la frase es de** **Niv-Mizzet (Magic the Gather, "Enter the Infinite")**

 **(*2)** **mezcla de tallarines, vacuno en finas lonchas, huevo y verduras hervidos en una salsa especial hecha de caldo de pescado, salsa de soja, azúcar y sake, esa madre es una delicia.**

 **Recibí un PM de un tipo diciendo sobre los lemons que Naruto era irrealisticamente grande, no me acuerdo cuanto puse, 11-12-13 pulgadas… no soy alguien de poner tamaños en los lemons, por cosas de respeto no pondré su nombre, pero quiero aclarar un poco para que otros no tengan una idea similar.** **Si crees que el tamaño del pene de Naruto no es realista, no dudes en buscar a Dredd (pornstar masculino), ese tipo es un puto caballo. Si un humano la tiene de ese tamaño, ¿Cómo sería un casi Omnipotente Dios/Demonio con básicamente el poder del universo? Además, he visto fics en los que ponen a Sasuke (Muy para mi disgusto con mujeres como Kushina, Naruko, Fem!Kyuubi) con… no se, 14 pulgadas cuando tenía 12 años… y casi 18 pulgadas en otro fic… enserio ¿WTF con eso ultimo?**

 **Dejando de lado que en Kushina es profanada hasta por personajes de relleno… okey, admito que me reí en la parte de relleno. También quería aprovechar para hablar sobre como es la vida amorosa de Naruto.**

 **Naruto tiene Alexitimia, que es una enfermedad que te dificultar mostrar emociones, en casos más graves, no tenerlas, etc.**

 **Digamos que esa enfermedad calma un poco su odio, es decir, un ser humano o divino normal, habría volado Konoha hace años v:**

 **Eso no afecta tanto su vida amorosa por el hecho de como actúa él general, algo descarado, algo inexperto, algo gruñón, un toque de cachorro apaleado y una pizca de pervertido de vez en cuando.**

 **Si, por algo le gusta Icha-Icha, pese a que odie a Jiraiya (…Bastante) le ayuda a saber como complacer a una mujer, cosas que no tiene tan en claro.**

 **Considerando el hecho de que soy un asco escribiendo cosas románticas… que no es que Kishimoto fuera el mejor en eso… no es tanto de un amor de cuento de hadas en las que lo ven, se enamoran de él con palabras bonitas y viven felices. Por eso en una relación me espero al menos 8 capítulos para que empiecen una relación de amigos o pareja en el mejor caso.**

 **Dicho de manera simple, la atracción entre Naruto y tras mujeres es más… sexual que nada.**

 **Esto no es un fic de SMUT, así que calmados, pero déjenme explicar un poco como son las cosas.**

 **Los Shinobi de la época Sengoku (Más o menos la época que muestra Naruto combinada un poco con la actual) son guerreros, y las Kunoichi y Geisha de esa época buscaban siempre al mejor partido, que es básicamente como miraría las relaciones "realistas" en un entorno como el mundo de Naruto.**

 **Naruto es bastante como las mujeres en esta época mirarían a… no se, a algún joven millonario o modelo, cambiando el dinero y ser guapo (él es guapo, pero no es el epitome de la perfección… aun le faltan 3 años para eso) con poder… mucho,** _ **mucho**_ **poder.**

 **Es como una atracción animal de siempre querer tener la descendencia del más fuerte. Que normalmente pelea alejado de otras personas para que no les afecte cuando libere su energía es algo que casi siempre he mostrado (Eligos, Borrogas, Zuvassin, Furfur) y cuando no, prácticamente no tenía necesidad de liberar nada de energía (pelea contra los Gennin)**

 **Peroooo, Naruto esta lejos de ser un gigolo o gustarle ser el centro de atención.**

 **Digamos que normalmente suprime su propia energía por como es esta por naturaleza.**

 **Su energía (Hamon, energía cósmica, energía divina y algunas otras energías que aprendió y aprenderá con los años… oh, por cierto, si quieren pueden mandarme alguna energía que quieran que Okami aprenda, aunque eso si, ya de volada saco el Ki de Dragon Ball) tiene infundida su voluntad en general.**

 **Si la liberase, con una enorme facilidad haría que otros siguieran su voluntad (seres sobrenaturales como demonios, dioses o personas con una gran voluntad se pueden resistir bastante a ello) y lo cual le permitiría con facilidad enamorar a cualquier mujer y hacerse camarada de cualquier hombre.**

 **Y exactamente por eso, no lo hace, ya que el es, de lejos, alguien que preferiría enamorar a una mujer o hacerse amigo de alguien por merito propio que porque los influyo su energía.**

 **En este cap, y la reacción general del equipo de Rin al ver a Naruto desnudo es porque el estaba relajado, dejándose "liberar", pues normalmente, ellas apenas y lo conocen, y en una situación así, una mujer normal se sonrojaría pero no pensaría y se sentirían como ellas se sintieron.**

 **Básicamente:**

 **Avalon sabía eso, y quiso joder a Naruto… y también tomar fotos v:**

 **Yendo a otro tema, las "Servants" en este cap son de diferentes series (No solo de Fate) pero… ya no son "Servants"**

 **Al hacer la invocación usando energía cósmica en vez de Prana u Od… digamos que Naruto les revivió en su mejor momento y sin necesidad de él como un Master, ni siquiera tiene sellos de comando ya que… bueno, no hay un grial que se los de e incluso así, literalmente les saco como Espíritus Heroicos con toda su fuerza e incluso les revivió.**

 **Así mismo, la lista de Servants es una mezcla de las de mi fic "La Esperanza del Clan Ootsutsuki" con algunos otros personajes del videojuego de Android "Age of Ishtaria"… esa madre es como Fate pero más barato v:**

 **Invoco dos de cada una, pero esta el detalle de que como ellas no están obligadas a protegerlo no son sus guarda espaldas, no es como si Naruto lo necesitase.**

 **Estas son sus "ex-Servants":**

 **Saber: Okita Souji**

 **Lancer: Scáthach**

 **Berserker: Kiyohime.**

 **Caster: Medea. Caster 2: Irisviel Von Einzbern. Caster 3: Tamamo-no-Mae (1 Cola)**

 **Assassin: Hassan de la serenidad. Assassin 2: Tamamo Vicci**

 **Monster: Kraken (Age of Ishtaria)**

 **Rider: Nero Claudio Augustus Caesar Germanicus.**

 **Archer: Fem Gilgamesh**

 **Avenger: Medusa, la Gorgona**

 **Alter Ego: Kiara Sessyoin. Alter Ego 2: Arthur Pendragon & Mordred Pendragon (Age of Ishtaria) como una sola invocación**

 **Más que Servants podría llamarles sus "Maestras" ya que más que nada, fueron las que Naruto necesita:**

 **En el caso de las 3 Casters, es más que nada por el interés de Okami en conocer más sobre la magia, que solamente conoce el Trace On.**

 **No prometo que todas estarán en el Harem, son 10 y faltan 3, además de las mujeres de contratos matrimoniales, algunas como "Chiyomi Uchiha" son más como contrincantes potenciales y tal vez amiga, pero no creo que todas terminen enamorándose del buen Naruto,**

 **Bueno, los posibles otros Servants (que serían varones) serán el buen Iskander, Cu Chulainn y quien sabe el tercero.**

 **Detalle, si bien Naruto tiene un contrato matrimonial con el clan Hyūga, no es con Hinata (quien esta comprometida con Menma) es con Hanabi… ¿Qué? En la línea de tiempo de mi fic tiene alrededor de los 11 a 12 años. No me vean así 7-7**

 **El nombre Shikako Nara viene del fic más famoso en Fanfiction "Dreaming of Sunshine" pero su actitud, apariencia y personalidad son de las versiones Gender Bender hechas en "Proyecto Naruko", sin embargo, las historias no tienen mucho que ver con este fic.**

 **Los Hombres del Pilar son enemigos del anime JoJo Bizarre Adventure.**

 **Una pequeña lista del Harem actual:**

 **Yamata-no-Orochi**

 **Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto**

 **Fem!Shukako**

 **Pakura**

 **Y en 20 capítulos eso ha sido todo el avance con mujeres que Naruto ha tenido, así que se pueden imaginar que este fic va para largo con la gran cantidad de mujeres mencionadas en este cap, y que como dije, las relaciones serán algo lentas en el desarrollo, así que… los veo en 84 años, que será cuando termine el fic v:**

 **Una ultima pregunta:**

 **¿Prefieren que haga caps de tamaño mediano (15-18 Paginas) y que me tarde un par de semanas en hacerlo? O ¿prefieren actualizaciones mensuales de más de 10,000 palabras? Ya que si bien siento que este cap abarca cosas importantes, esta algo corto.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	22. Conociendo tu destino

**RE-RE-RE-RESPONDAMOS REVIEWS**

 **Para Un Dios, 2 meses men v: Y me alegra que te guste, pero el único dios era Zuvassin (Qué es de Warhammer) Furfur y Vepar son demonios. Tiene 6 años Pervertido V: Como dije antes, Issei esta debido a que es de la creación de Eien no Hiryu, de Dragontale y tiene sus razones para estar allí , además, es un personaje que me agrada bastante, no es el pervertido del canon, yo mismo ayude a construir a dicho Issei y le tengo una gran valoración. Men, Naruto perdió contra Furfur, perdió contra Borrogas, y habría muerto contra Vepar, además, es el hecho de que Naruto es increíblemente adaptable, así que es difícil que pierda. Y no men, la que le ganaba a Pesadilla era Oda Nobunaga, que literalmente es la peor enemiga que un Ootsutsuki podría tener, el resto de Servants no podrían hacerle nada.**

 **R1: Tengo un poco más de 17 años.**

 **R2: ¿En este fic o en otro? :v**

 **R3: Yamata**

 **R4: Izanagi es Omnipotente, no sería una pelea v:**

 **R5: Okey, dejare las referencias… por ahora**

 **R6: Exacto XD**

 **R7: Okeeey v:**

 **Para manuel moreno, ya estoy escribiendo el cap men**

 **Para manuel, eso hare bro, eso hare**

 **Para** **F4KUN90V4L13N73, ñhe, actualizo cuando puedo v:**

 **Para Uzu No Kami, a mi no me engañas, a ti te gusta sobretodo lo ultimo. Te lo pongo así mi querido dios de los remolinos, Naruto tendra una orgia con ellas pronto v: y Ufff, hasta yo admito que Sakura tiene un culo que... UWU**

 **Para Kirinkirito, HOLY SHIT, la primera vez que me dejas un review en Naruto Okami, estoy feliz :"D**

 **Para blexan22, no exageres, que este fic si sera como de 100 o 200 caps v:Y mito sufrira y sera castigada (7W7) por como trato a su hermano antes**

 **Para Guest, solo disfruta lo que Naruto les hara a ellos :D y ¿que es lo que ibas a decir al final sobre la cuenta de Naruto?**

 **Para alkirius, deseo concedido v:**

 **Para Son Dexex, yep, y como lo hizo con Sasuke, quemara a Menma en este cap, ese Avalon es un loquisho XD y nop, jamás dejara de hacerlo :D solo mira JoJo Bizzare Adventure y en este cap veras porque... mmm, me interesa lo de las energias que propones, ya me imagino a okami diciendo Hakai :D**

 **Para yahikopainakatsuki300, merga, el cap es de 12 mil palabras v: Es la unica con valor para admitir que le gusto lo que vio :v y concedido :D**

 **Para darthgamer007, todos sabemos porque estaba allí 7u7 (Yo no le he visto, pero asumo que sera zukulentl :v)**

 **1\. No a lo primero, tal vez si a lo segundo**

 **2\. Yep, tambien planeo meter a un par de chicas de Bleach y One Piece (Ejem, Unohana, Matsumoto, Yoruichi, Hallibel, Rebbeca, Nami y muchas más :v)**

 **3\. Con Kushina... la relacion sería bastante dura porque ni de lejos la perdonaria, y con Mikoto... pues ella nunca le hizo nada, así que quien sabe :T**

 **Para daizuke, ire a ver tu fic ya, y Naruto se llevara a Naruko con él cuando deje Konoha**

 **Para Ryu Ootsutsuki 14, Meh v:. No lo pense, pero en todo caso, Naruto no sabe nada de ella, así que no tiene ningun catalizador para ella, aunque tal vez en otro fic v:**

 **Para Gadihan... solo lee este cap v: y es en dolares**

 **Para Arraia, Here is the new uptade**

 **Para Eien no hiryu Tu eres super genial 》:3**

 **Para Jenko J. Jenkins 99, en este cap vienen referencias a JoJo :3**

 **Para CCSakuraforever me alegra que te gustara :D**

 **Para Neopercival, y que lo digas, son unos cabrones, Naruto prefiere mantener ciertas cosas en secreto, el que sepa de eso es algo que leimporta más como un secreto... por otro lado, en este cap se vengara. El nunca... NUNCA... perdonara a Konoha, pues apenas se entera un poco de lo oscura que es Konoha en verdad.**

 **Reviews contestados, vamos a la...**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **Opening Full Metal Alchemist Broterhood "Again"**

 _Naruto aparece sentado en una roca en medio de un valle de flores blancas mientras llovía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

 **kono omoi wo keshitesmau niwa / ¿Por qué sabiendo cuan larga es la vida me deprimo con facilidad?**

 _Naruto abre lo ojos, mostrando como el Noryokugan brillaba en ellos justo cuando la lluvia se detuvo._

 **Mada jinsei nagai desho / Quiero empezar de nuevo**

 _Susano'o, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi aparecen junto con la gran sombra de los Kotoamatsukami detrás de ellos._

 **Yarinokoshiteru koto / Terminar lo inconcluso**

 _Un gigante ser de cabello blanco con 6 ojos morados en el pecho pero sin ninguno en la cara sonreía con crueldad mientras en sus manos sostenía los cadáveres de Hiruko y Awashima._

 **Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku / Que irónico es vivir motivando a otros sin querer seguir**

 _Aparece Naruto en medio del campo árido del Unlimited Blade Works rodeado de espadas y sentado en el suelo._

 **Ano koro mitainittite modoritai wake ja nai no / Tropezando con otros por caminar**

 _En imágenes que aparecen detrás suyo se miran todos los momentos tristes que paso en Konoha_

 **Nakushitekita sora wa sagashiteru / Con sueños sin poder lograr**

 _De repente todas las imágenes se rompen mientras una mano enguantada le tocaba el hombro y lo hacía voltear._

 **Wakatte kuremasu youni / No es que quiera arrepentirme**

 _Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules le sonreía dulcemente a Naruto mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa._

 **Gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao wa yameteyo / Solo quiero recuperarlo (¡Mi cielo azul!)**

 _De repente, la chica desaparece, dejando a Naruto solo en medio de un enorme paramo negro mientras su sonrisa lentamente caía y lagrimas comenzaban a caerle de los ojos._

 **Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo / No quiero ver en tu reflejo.**

 _Aparece un hombre peliazul con una lanza llena de púas sonriendo con ansias de un pelea. A su lado estaban 1 hombre pelinegro con armadura del mismo color cruzado de brazos. Una mujer rubia de ojos rojos sonriendo sádicamente mientras estaba sentada en un gigantesco ser de cabello castaño largo y púas en su espalda._

 **Utto kurushiku seottekunda / Esa expresión abnegada de sacrificio (Entiéndelo)**

 _Naruto aparece enfrente de ellos con sus ojos teniendo un tono morado con una flor en espiral._

 **Deguchi mienai kanjoumeiro ai / De nadie más, no, fueron los pecados**

 _Sacando de su espalda una enorme espada con los Kanjis de "sentimiento" inscritas en ella se lanzo contra ellos mientras sus ojos se volvían azules._

 **Dare wo matteruno / Deberé de cargar con esta culpa**

 _Desenvainando la hoja, Naruto fue cubierto por una esfera dorada con anillos negros girando rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que se desvanecieran y mostrasen a Naruto con el cabello mucho más largo y de color rubia con mechas azules y rojas junto con varias correas en su ropa._

 **Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta youni / ¿Cómo escapo de esta culpa? Si esperándote estoy**

 _Izanagi aparece caminando hacía una Izanami ataviada con el manto de la Akuma no Megami mientras detrás de ellos un enorme Susano'o de Chakra azul y un enorme zorro naranja de 9 colas se posicionaban para pelear entre ellos_

 **Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo / Todo se me escapo de las manos**

 _Naruto aparece de rodillas, mirando una tumba mientras llovía, mientras las imágenes de un fénix, una tortuga, un dragón, un tigre y una serpiente de ocho cabezas estaban detrás suyo._

 **Nani kara nogaretainda / Y sigo pensando en ese daño**

 _Naruto aparece peleando contra Sasuke, Mito y Menma, teniendo los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras le daba una patada trasera a Sasuke con la pierna izquierda y con la pierna izquierda pateaba a Menma_

 **Genjitsu tte yatsu / ¡Y no puedo encontrar la salida de esta ilusión!**

 _Izanagi aparece enfrente de los Kotoamatsukami mientras sus hijos estaban entre ellos, preparándose para atacar a su padre antes de que Naruto apareciera de repente entre ellos._

 **Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte / ¿Cuál es el motivo porque aun vivo?**

 _Aparecen Minato y Kushina, la Uzumaki llorando encima de una pequeña y quemada camisa mientras el Yondaime miraba tristemente la ventana._

 **Sakebitaku naru yo kikoeteimasuka / Cada día mis recuerdos se van perdiendo**

 _Naruto aparece de nuevo en el campo de flores blancas_

 **Bunan ni nante yatterarenaikara / Nada es como antes, perdí toda seguridad**

 _La lluvia era más fuerte que antes, pues un enorme rayo cayo justo detrás de Naruto, agitándole el cabello por el viento._

 **Dakara tsuyoku naritai (i'am on the way) / Me deprimo con facilidad (Buscando el camino)**

 _Naruto de repente, abrió los ojos._

 **Natsukashiku naru / Por que sabiendo cuan larga es la vida**

 _En vez del Noryokugan o sus ojos azules, los ojos de Naruto eran amarillos con la pupila con una hendidura junto con un anillo negro alrededor_

 **Konna itami mo kangei jan / Me enfrentare a mi debilidad**

 _Y la lluvia se detuvo_

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 22**

 **Conociendo tu Destino**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 _-¿Qué es un Dios? Es algo que los humanos no pueden alcanzar, y que no se les permite entender-_

 _Morgan Freeman_

Recordaba las noches oscuras y heladas que pasaba en las calles de la aldea, sin una sola alma que le ayudase, el frio aire dejándole arisca la piel, la única diferencia ahora era que ese aire no le hacía nada, pero su mente le traía un dolor fantasmal que le congelaba hasta los huesos.

No fue algo agradable para él recorrer la aldea, pero lo hizo, y encontró a la primera de ellas.

Podía ver a la encapuchada mirar al extraño pueblo en el que estaba, y a pesar de tener los ojos aparentemente tapados, su cara mostraba una expresión confundida.

—¿Qué es este… lugar?— pregunto con una voz madura y firme, sin girarse a ver al pelirrojo.

—Konohagakure no Sato, la Aldea Escondida entre las hojas— y un futuro agujero en la tierra, pero ella no tenía que saber eso ultimo—. Este… no es tu mundo, ni tu tiempo… princesa Medea— le susurro con suavidad haciendo que Medea se tensase.

Lentamente giro para ver al hombre con el que hablaba, su boca entre abierta en una mueca algo sorprendida, antes de bajar la mirada—Yo…ya no soy ninguna princesa— le respondió, un tinte entristecido y dolido enmascarado por una voz fría y enojada.

—¿El pendejo de Jasón, no?— pregunto divertido, se acerco lentamente a ella, y le toco la mejilla con suavidad—. No entiendo como cualquier persona podría herir a una mujer tan hermosa.

La "Bruja de la Traición" se aparto del tacto, con sorpresa y las mejillas algo teñidas—¿Qu-ué crees que haces?— pregunto repentinamente nerviosa.

Naruto inclino la cabeza a un lado, curioso—Supongo que es algo raro, me acabas de conocer… pero se de tu historia… nadie merece todo lo que te paso a ti, los dioses te hicieron perderlo todo, al menos no recuerdo a Rati **(*1)** o a Sarasvati atentar con los humanos como lo hicieron contigo y Medusa, por eso los griegos siempre me parecieron unos cretinos— le dijo, sorprendiéndola bastante.

—…¿Quién… o que eres tu?— pregunto ella mirándole sorprendida.

—Soy Naruto Okami, o Naruto simplemente— le dijo, tendiéndole la mano—. No soy bueno en estas cosas, pero… puedes considerar esto como una segunda oportunidad.

Ella no le devolvió la mano, se quedo allí, quieta como nunca en su vida, viendo al pelirrojo enfrente suyo.

Naruto también la miro, pero una leve sonrisa divertida apareció en su cara mientras bajaba la mano, no le era muy difícil entenderla, era literalmente un extraño que llevaba conociendo minutos.

Por alguna razón, siempre le fue fácil entender a las personas que habían sufrido por algo.

Frotándose el cuello, hablo—¿Buscamos al resto? Pueden estar haciendo desorden por toda la aldea— Medea recordó como después de que ella salió, le siguieron otras Servants las cuales tomarón un camino cada una.

No dijo nada, y solamente siguió a aquel raro pelirrojo.

Un par de horas después, Naruto miro con una gota en la nuca a las mujeres atadas enfrente suyo, en medio de la cocina.

La primera de ellas era una rubia de ojos verdosos, con un curioso vestido rojo algo pomposo, una espada roja a su lado con una forma de látigo, sus ojos con un toque inquieto, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo, como si todo a su alrededor fuese su enemigo. Ella era el "Emperador" de Grecia, Nero Augustus Cesar Germanicus.

A ella le encontró escapando de la aldea… montando una aparente criatura.

La segunda y tercera… le parecía algo sorprendente, eran Mordred y 'Arturo' Pendragon, el Rey de Britania y su hijo… sabía que ambas eran mujeres pero no eran como las recordaba según las memorias de Caliburn y Clarent.

Mordred tenía un curioso cabello rojo sangre, y una piel morena, ojos con esclerótica negra y ojos rojos carmesí, una armadura negra cubriendo su cuerpo. Curiosamente, 'Arturo' tenía un cabello blanco, casi plateado, y con piel pálida, ojos azules como zafiros y una cara como la de una niña pequeña, una armadura plateada y azul en contraste con la de Mordred.

A ellas dos las encontró peleando, y solo fue cosa de noquearlas mientras peleaban.

La cuarta simplemente estaba sentada en una silla, moviendo un café con una cuchara mientras sus ojos dorados miraba todo aquello con diversión, su cabello era rosa pálido con unas curiosas orejas de zorro anaranjado, una sola cola esponjosa salía de su espalda.

El pelirrojo con una mueca miro a la quinta, quien de hecho estaba inconsciente.

Cabello rubio largo, ojos rojos, pendientes rectangulares en las orejas y una armadura dorada con detalles azules—Gilgamesh— susurro, reconociendo a aquella persona… solo que era una chica, no como el reconocido Rey que conocía.

Luego miro a la ultima chica, una chica de piel aperlada, completamente lisa, ojos color turquesa y con el cabello más curioso que Naruto hubiera visto, azul, rosa y blanco… hecho de tentáculos bastante grandes, con un kimono blanco con detalles marinos.

—Bueno…— hablo el pelirrojo, viendo al resto de sus… "Servants" que se quedaron con él—. Creo que lo mejor sería presentarnos, soy su invocador— se presento el Okami a las mujeres enfrente suyo—. Me llamo Okami Naruto, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Una chica de cabello rubio pálido con un traje taisho de Samurái se paro enfrente suyo, inclinándose—Es un gusto conocerlo, Okami-san, yo soy Okita Sou… ¡BLUAGH!— el pelirrojo miro con una gota en la nuca como ella vomitaba sangre, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de ella cayera de espaldas—…Ji…

—Okeeey… ¿estas bien?— pregunto algo preocupado.

Ella alzo el pulgar.

—Scáthach— dijo una pelimorada con ojos rojos sin mucha emoción, una armadura celta apegada a su cuerpo de color morado con hombreras doradas y un velo negro con una gema roja en la frente.

Una peliverde de ojos dorados, con dos cuernos a los lados de su cabeza y con un kimono verde lila, alzo los brazos, abrazando al pelirrojo—¡Yo soy Kiyohime, Master~!— y como una colegiala enamorada, froto su mejilla contra la del Okami.

… _No tengo corazón para decirle que su cuerno me esta arañando la cabeza._ Pensó el pelirrojo viéndola tan feliz.

—Yo…— comenzó a hablar una hermosa mujer peliblanca de ojos rojos, vistiendo un muy revelador vestido de color blanco, rojo y dorado, hablando con timidez—. Mi nombre es Irisviel, es un gusto, Okami-kun.

Medea no se presento, pues él ya sabía quien era, y no se sentía a gusto presentándose ante tanta gente desconocida.

Naruto miro luego a la pelirrosa parecida a la mujer vestida con un traje negro—Yo soy Tamamo-no-Mae, Master— ella se inclino, antes de como Kiyohime, lanzarse a abrazar por el cuello al pelirrojo, dándole cosquillas en la nariz por sus orejas.

Naruto juraría ver rayos salir de los ojos de ambas.

—Soy la Hassan de la Serenidad— se presento una pelipurpura de piel grisácea y ojos azul turquesa, con un traje negro algo revelador—. Estoy a su servicio, maestro.

—Te llamare Serenity— dijo planamente el Ojiazul haciendo que una gota le saliese en la nuca a la Hassan-i-Sabbah.

Naruto podía ver a una alta mujer de cabello purpura cubierto con unas sabanas verdes que tapaban las ventanas, ocultando todo su cuerpo y cara—Puede llamarme Avenger…Master— le dijo ella con voz madura.

 _Ese cabello… Medusa… debe de ser en su tiempo en donde la maldición estaba más avanzada._

Suspirando, miro a una sonriente pelinegra de ojos dorados, vistiendo un revelador traje blanco que dejaba ver su vientre, piernas y particularmente resaltaba sus pechos—Fuhuhu~, Mucho gusto, Master-kun~— el tono de ella, juguetón y dulce, le daba algo de nervios al Okami—. Mi nombre es Kiara Sessyoin, estoy a su servicio~

—Se-Seguro— dijo nervioso el pelirrojo.

La "Mujer Pulpo" como Naruto le decía, se le quedo viendo unos segundos—Yo… soy… Kraken— se presento con voz entrecortada, como si no supiera hablar.

El Okami alzo una ceja—¿Kraken como el enorme pulpo de los mares?— pregunto, pues ella no se miraba para nada como un pulpo enorme.

—…Si— hablo ella con calma, mirándose algo incomoda, parecía tener sed.

 _Con razón la encontré en el lago a 100 metros de la mansión,_ pensó Naruto antes de que la pelirrosa de traje negro se parase e hiciese una reverencia.

—Soy la Servant Assassin, Master.

Serenity de repente frunció el ceño—¡Hey, yo soy la Servant Assassin!— exclamo ella ante la "usurpadora" de su titulo.

La pelirrosa rio suavemente—Oh, pues parece que Master invoco de alguna manera a más de una Servant Assassin.

—¿Por qué te pareces tanto a mi?— pregunto Tamamo curiosa y algo desconfiada.

—¿Por qué sigues en mi cuello?— cuestiono el pelirrojo para ser ignorado.

La segunda Assassin se tomo el mentón, con casi inocencia—Puedes decir que soy otra Tamamo, pero en vez de ser una Caster, soy una Assassin— viendo con algo de pena ajena lo que la Tamamo Caster hacía, dijo—. Esta relación es meramente profesional, así que espero no se imagine que lo tratare igual.

—Ush, que amargada— mascullo Tamamo mirándole mal.

Negando levemente, el Okami miro como de la ventana rota entraban los rayos de la luna, y de la nada, pudo ver como la figura de Tsukuyomi aparecía sentada en la mesa del cuarto donde estaban.

—Así que…— murmuro la peliblanca, mirando a las diferentes y algo sorprendidas mujeres a su alrededor—. ¿trataste de invocar Servants?— pregunto alzando una ceja.

—…Seh— dijo rascándose el cuello avergonzado—. ¿Conoces lo que son los Servants?— pregunto algo curioso.

La Diosa de la Luna asintió—Soy casi Omnisciente, Nii-san— le recordó divertida, antes de mirar a las dos mujeres zorro allí presentes—. Y por lo que veo, por el regalo de Amaterasu pudiste invocar a dos de sus encarnaciones mortales— musito curiosa.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor será presentarnos— declaro el Okami separándose de Kiyohime y Tamamo—. Ella es mi hermana mayor, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto— la mencionada se inclino suavemente en señal de modales.

—¿Cómo la diosa de la luna sintoísta?— pregunto la mujer que fue conocida como la asesina de dioses en su tiempo—. Mmm, que raro, creí que era un hombre.

—…Jejejeje…Jajajajaja, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!— empezaron a reírse histéricamente las dos encarnaciones de la diosa del sol ante la cara que ponía la peliblanca.

—Le aseguro que soy una mujer completa, Scáthach-san— le dijo Tsukuyomi con una sonrisa calmada, que no pegaba nada con el aura roja a su alrededor, totalmente intimidante.

—Con esos globos que llamas busto te podría confundir con una vaca— le dijo la pelimorada con la ceja alzada y algo de burla.

—Uuyyyy— hicieron las mujeres a Tsukuyomi ante el golpe de la maestra de la guerra.

—Al menos no soy una desesperada para follar con el primer alumno que tenga— respondió condescendientemente, riendo al final.

—¡Ohhhh!— gritaron nuevamente, ahora contra la dueña del país de las tinieblas.

—Al menos no soy una virgen con un millón de años de vida— le dijo burlonamente, poniendo la cara de la peliblanca roja, de ira o de vergüenza, quien sabe.

—¡UHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto alzo la mirada al techo, pensativo y tratando de no meterse en la pelea que se estaba desatando—Veamos, Scáthach, su hermana Aífe, y su hija Uathach… Cu Chulainn es lo que en este mundo es conocido como un hombre-puta.

—Eso no es… del todo incierto— susurro la pelimorada recordando la promiscuidad con la que su pupilo fue conocido.

—Oye, Tsuku— le llamo el pelirrojo a la peliblanca—. Estas dos de aquí no se parecen a la Arturia y Mordred que conozco, las dos son rubias de ojos verdes, estas son… diferentes— por no decir una versión completamente diferente de ellas.

—Son de una región del multiverso llamada Ishtaria, es parecido al Nasuverse pero… prácticamente muchos hombres de la historia son mujeres.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—Gilles de Rais, Cao-Cao, Jormungand son mujeres… lo curioso es que las invocaste en su forma con más… ropa— susurro Tsukuyomi viendo las, algo reveladoras, armaduras de ambas.

—Ella no trae pantalones o ropa interior— murmuro Scáthach viendo como los muslos y glúteos de la peliblanca se miraban.

—Arthur siempre a sido algo excéntrica— dijo de repente Mordred, despertándose y alzando la mirada.

 _¿¡Ella es alguien para decir eso!?_ Pensaron el resto de personas a su alrededor, pues sus muslos, vientre y algo de sus pechos eran visibles.

—Lo único que me impide verle el coño es esa falda azul al frente y esa correa negra que pasa por ella, e incluso así desde cierto ángulo puedo verle bien claro el…— Naruto atrapo una cuchilla negra, roja y con detalles dorados, dirigida a su boca—. Okey, okey, cálmate… ¿Y porque le llamas Arthur?

—Ese es su nombre— declaro Mordred con obviedad.

—…¿Segura de que no es Arturia?— pregunto, pues ese era el nombre verdadero del Rey Arturo, siendo su nombre real Arturia por ser mujer.

—Ese… de hecho es un buen nombre, pero no, es Arthur— declaro ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Arturia?— susurro la peliblanca, también despertando—. Suena extraño.

—Okey, ¿Por qué se despiertan hasta ahora?— pregunto Naruto con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera.

Tamamo dejo de crear un polvo dorado que estaba despertando a las demás mujeres—Perdón…— le dijo levemente llorosa al verlo enojado.

—…Aww, no me puedo enojar con esa carita— declaro el Okami abrazando a la Kitsune.

—Prrr~— y esta empezó a ronronear mientras su "Master" le acariciaba las orejas.

De repente, Naruto sintió como le picaban el brazo con algo puntiagudo, y se giro para ver como Kiyohime le miraba celosa, ella también queriendo mimos—Yare-Yare— susurro Naruto antes de usar su otra mano para acariciarle el cabello verde lima a la dragona.

—Dawwww, esto es lindo— dijo Issei recargado contra la pared.

Todo mundo se giro de repente, sorprendiéndose al no haber visto o sentido al pelinegro.

—¿Quién eres tu?— pregunto Tsukuyomi, haciendo la pregunta que todo mundo, excepto Naruto, se hacía.

El WingDings solo le apunto al Okami, mientras comía una pierna de pavo—Es nuestro hermano menor.

—¿Otro?— cuestiono sorprendida la diosa de la luna.

—Adoptado— declaro Issei tragando la carne, antes de sacar un poco más de comida

Naruto le miro curioso—¿Por qué estas comiendo a estas horas?— pregunto, pues había visto que el pelinegro no era de comer mucho.

—Ya he vivido con un buen numero de personas como ellas— dijo apuntándole a Arturia, Mordred, Okita y Nero—. Créeme, ellas comen lo que un ejercito, es como ella— le apunto a Medea—. Dijo una vez, es "¡Pequeña, linda y glotona!"

Ahora todos miraron a Medea, que ocultaba su cara con su abrigo, pero se miraba como estaba roja hasta las orejas—¿¡Qué!? ¡No les debo ninguna explicación!— declaro, pues admitiría que era un poco… fangirl con la Saber Arturia.

—Como sea, ella tiene un punto… bueno, tiene razón en todos sus puntos, pero de que son glotonas, son glotonas, así que puedes despedirte de tu comida— declaro antes de irse, dejando helado a Naruto.

—No… había pensado en eso…— se dijo Naruto, rascándose la cabeza—. Bueno… Tsuku, ¿crees que puedas encargarte de ellas y… darles algo de ropa? Tengo ciertos… asuntos que atender— le indico el Okami.

—No te preocupes, Naru ¡Tu hermana mayor se encargara de esto!— dijo sorpresivamente animada, aunque detrás de ella se miraba un aura plateada mientras miraba de soslayo a Scáthach.

Y desde allí sabía que no se iban a llevar bien.

A Naruto ya no le importaba.

* * *

 **Mansión Namikaze**

* * *

 **Minutos después**

* * *

 **Naruto OST – Orochimaru Theme**

* * *

 _Él tenia ojos de vidriera de vino hervido_

Su mirada se iluminó de un rojo suave, como la luz de una vela sin una fuente clara, analizando cada cuarto vacío, en busca de la pareja, ignorando a la hija.

Como un fantasma, Naruto atravesaba las paredes, cuando paso por el cuarto de Naruko, puso Runas silenciadoras en la puerta, pues ella no se tendría que enterrar de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Su padre le enseño que lastimar la mente dañaba más permanentemente que dañar el cuerpo.

Puedes sanar tu cuerpo todo lo que quieras, pero si tu mente es destruida, no había nada que hacer más que volverte un muerto en vida.

Dañar la mente de alguien era fácil cuando eras mitad demonio.

Cuando llego a la habitación, y los vio, durmiendo pacíficamente, pero a pesar de ver lagrimas en los ojos de Kushina, su corazón se había vuelto de piedra con ellos.

Sabía que la pelirroja era la más afectada por su trato y como lo había tratado ella, para alguien de un clan cuya ley era que la familia era lo más importante, le generaban pesadillas.

Podía ver las píldoras para dormir en una mesita al lado de Kushina, y sabía que ella no había estado muy bien últimamente.

Había dormido 4 horas, comido tres veces y bebido agua 6 veces en las ultimas dos semanas.

A su alrededor palpitaba un enfermizo rostro de océano rojo negruzco, lleno de oleadas de oscuros tonos oscuros y sin nombre y rostros deformados. Las bocas se abrieron y estiraron, deformadas a niveles enloquecedores, hasta que las mandíbulas se expandieron más allá de la cara y la consumieron por completo en autocanibalismo. Lo peor de todo era que las caras se amontonaban alrededor del pelirrojo, alisaban su pelo rojo y puntiagudo y acariciaban suavemente su espalda con los costados de sus colmillos.

Naruto solemnemente caminó hacia adelante, moviendo los pies en círculos, con incómodos y rodantes pasos que lo hacían parecer un jorobado.

Cualquiera que lo viera y no le tuviera miedo habría cuestionado la repentina torpeza y no habría recibido respuesta, pero más tarde se habría dado cuenta de que era porque los huesos de las piernas del Okami se estaban remodelando.

De repente, Minato y Kushina abrieron los ojos, solo para sentir como un líquido carmesí comenzó a filtrarse por su labio inferior cuando una tela arrugada en su boca apareció, como una mordaza, extrañamente espinosa, comenzó a cortar la carne allí.

Solo pudieron ver unos ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada, y unos cuernos negros con la punta dorada viéndolos fijamente, y la pared de caras comenzó a manifestarse a su alrededor; había mucho menos rostro que boca, ahora, y parecía ser un mosaico continuo de fauces con colmillos y labios mordidos y rotos.

— **Yo, Kaa-chan~~~, Tou-chan~~~** — Naruto canturreó, y puso sus manos en la cara de Minato.

Entonces todo el Rojo en el mundo desapareció, se convirtió en una sola y violenta embestida carmesí en los ojos y las orejas y la nariz del Yondaime, y estalló dentro de su cabeza.

Y no fue el único, pues unas manos fantasmagóricamente negras agarraron el cráneo de Kushina y lo escucharon fuerte y claro, la voz de aquella… aquella **_cosa._**

 _Jalado de sus hilos_

 **Ohdiosohdiosestaenmíestaenmíynuncavaasalirymeestacomiendoymordiendomeyohdiospuedoverdientesenladelgadamédulademicráneoyestacomiendo**

 **Como comida quebradizaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah**

 **Quiero MORIR, siento como si tuviera sus cuerdas en el interior y cuerpo, y cuando ignoré el mechón dentro de su madre y mi cuerpo**

 **llorar cuando se encuentra fuera y le pasa a usted todas las cadenas de alambre del conductor de ROJO, no tiene ni mano ni cabeza de dedos, sino que sigue viniendo para usted y para el clima**

 _Una marioneta hambrienta que nunca se pudrirá_

 _Un infierno en vida que solo estaba comenzando_

Y Kushina dejo de necesitar píldoras para dormir.

— **Les mostrare el infierno de donde provengo** — susurro ahora un pelinegro de ojos dorados, una sonrisa de un alma maldita en su mandíbula.

Al día siguiente, 17 horas después, Minato y Kushina despertaron de la "pesadilla" que aparentemente tuvieron juntos.

Fue como ver a dos muertos caminando, ambos con la piel pálida como muertos, los ojos de Kushina estaban rojos, tanto por la falta de sueño como por llorar, Minato de vez en cuando se tambaleaba al caminar, con nauseas, casi vomitando entre arcadas.

Cuando Tsunade los reviso no miro que sus cuerpos tuvieran alguna enfermedad, parecían perfectamente sanos, incluso Kushina con su estado de inanición por todo el estrés que tenía al enterarse de que su hijo estaba vivo, incluso ella parecía en perfectas condiciones.

Pero sus mentes… sus mentes parecían un vidriero roto.

Cuando Inoichi mando a uno de los de su clan a revisar el estado mental de su Hokage y la esposa de este, el Yamanaka tuvo un derrame cerebral, y una resonancia cerebral por parte de los médicos, tanto al que analizo los recuerdos de la pareja como estos, mostraban indicios de algún estrés post-traumático combinado con una actividad cerebral inusualmente alta en el hipotálamo y otras áreas, pero muy bajas en el resto.

Era como si, literalmente, hubieran visto al diablo a los ojos, y este no les hubiera hecho algo en cuerpo, pero el solo verlo fue… atronador para su psique.

La pregunta era… ¿Qué cosa pudo haberlos dejado así?

—¡Naruto-nii, hace cosquillas!— dijo Naruko riendo mientras el pelirrojo frotaba sus mejillas marcadas con las de ella.

—¡Es que eres muy adorable como para no hacerlo!— renegó el Okami repitiendo el proceso, haciendo reír a la pequeña mientras sus marcas de bigotes se frotaban entre si.

—Awww~ Naruto es un siscon~— dijo Jolyne con burla, siguiendo al pelirrojo.

—Cállate JoJo— le respondió este, viéndole con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas algo rojas ante lo que ella dijo.

—Calientito— murmuro Naruko ante el calor desprendido por las mejillas de su hermano mayor. Solo consiguió que las mejillas se calentaran más—. Jijiji~

El Okami solo miro a otro lado, llegando a la torre Hokage—¿A dónde irán ahora?— pregunto, pues obviamente no es como si se fueran a quedar en Konoha por siempre, incluso con él allí.

—¿Por qué crees que viajamos contigo?— le cuestiono Caesar con la ceja alzada, y Naruto le miro fijamente, signo de que no, haciéndole suspirar—. Iremos a Kumogakure, hay problemas según el informante de Sensei, y según ella es sobre algo importante.

—¿Los acompañare entonces?— pregunto interesado.

Lisa-Lisa, detrás suyo, le palmeo la cabeza—Pedí específicamente que tu e Issei nos acompañaran—el pelinegro solo alzo el brazo, pues estaba un poco enfrente de él—. ¿No te molestara?

—En todo caso, deje un par de **Malebolgia** en la casa por si algo pasa mientras estoy fuera… y me asegurare de que a esta pequeña no le pase nada malo— declaro antes de besarle la cabeza a Naruko.

—Pe-Pero no quiero que Naruto-nii se vaya— murmuro Naruko con las mejillas infladas en un puchero, los ojos levemente llorosos y el ceño fruncido.

—… Okey, ya entiendo porque te comportas así con ella— dijo Jolyne, algo enternecida ante la adorable que se miraba la pequeña.

Naruto dejo a la pequeña Naruko en su casa en menos de un segundo, usando el **Movimiento Cuántico** para regresar en nanosegundos—Bien… siempre he querido tener una pelea con el Raikage y oí que su hermano tiene un estilo de pelea con espadas en las que usa 8 espadas.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pienses que no sea pelear?

—Comer, beber, follar, soy el hijo de un Dios Omnipotente bastante simple mi querido italiano— le dijo palmeándole la espalda al rubio… antes de ver a dos grupos de personas que conocía demasiado bien para su gusto—…Okey, ¿Por qué con ustedes de nuevo?— pregunto al ver al Equipo 7 y al equipo 13.

Rin le miro por unos segundos, un pequeño sonrojo pintándole la cara al recordar tanto lo dicho por Yakumo y por lo que vio hace menos de unos días, antes de aclararse la garganta—Bueno, normalmente hacemos misiones en equipo, supongo que para la misión que nos mandaran será igual.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, satisfecho con esa respuesta.

Al entrar, no se sorprendió que en vez de mirar a Minato, miraba al conocido Hiruzen Sarutobi—Sandaime-sama— le saludo al Kage anciano junto con, que alzo.

—Oi, Jiji, ¿Dónde esta Tou-san?— pregunto Menma recargado contra la pared, viendo un par de veces a Naruto, sintiéndose enojado con estar en el mismo cuarto con el "Perdedor" y peor aun… que este le hubiese ganado.

Hiruzen se froto la barba, algo nervioso—Tu padre en especifico tiene ciertos problemas médicos, no es nada grave, pero Tsunade lo esta revisando actualmente.

Kushina, al lado de Naruto, no noto como este sonreía de medio lado con un toque de sadismo.

Por alguna razón, su esposo era el que parecía el más "golpeado" de los dos, e incluso cuando los dos estaban bien corporalmente, Minato parecía que había sido rasguñado con uñas y dientes en toda la espalda.

—¿Cuál es nuestra misión, Jiji?— le pregunto Mito, curiosa, al otro lado de Naruto.

El Sandaime no iba a hablar del hecho de que los tres pelirrojos del grupo estuvieran en fila—Es fácil, Lisa-san— la maestra de Hamon dio un paso al frente, haciendo una leve reverencia educada—. Ha contratado sus servicios en esta misión, es de una escolta al país de rayo.

Los hombres presentes no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al ver a la hermosa mujer enfrente de ellos, Kushina y Rin sintiendo una extraña sensación similar a cuando miraban a Tsunade, la mujer enfrente suyo influyendo respeto puro.

—En particular elegí este equipo debido a que Naruto esta en el, y se que el es de confianza— indico la castaña con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo al grupo enfrente de ella.

Kakashi fue el único que hizo la pregunta que se genero—¿Se conocen?

—¿Conocernos? Fui su alumno por dos años— declaro Naruto, cruzándose de brazos.

La Joestar rio levemente—Aprendió en 3 semanas lo que cualquier otro aprendería en años— musito, el Okami era prácticamente como una esponja, aprendía todo tan rápido que a veces daba miedo.

Dejo de recordar como su alumno pelirrojo impulso a Caesar para volverse tan bueno como ella en Hamon cuando vio a Menma pararse con altanería enfrente de ella—¿Tu entrenaste al Dobe con esa cosa dorada?

—Entrene a Naruto bastante, si. Y esa "cosa dorada" se llama Hamon— dijo ella con tranquilidad, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Algún problema con ello?— el rubio ignoro el tono con molestia de ella, destilándose del odio que ella le tenía al saber como trato a uno de sus alumnos.

—Enséñame también a hacer eso— ni a Caesar, ni Jolyne y sobretodo a Naruto les gusto el hecho de que eso sonó más a una orden que una petición.

La hermosa cara de la maestra de Hamon se contorsiono en una mueca de molestia e ira—¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?

—Soy mucho mejor que ese inútil de allí— declaro el rubio apuntando al Okami, mientras este no mostraba enojo por ser llamado así, pero estaba enfurecido por como el bastardo de Menma le hablaba a su maestra—. Cualquier cosa que le hayas enseñado, yo la haría cien veces mejor, cualquier cosa que el Dobe tenga y que me sea de utilidad es de mi pertenencia, ¡Es tu obligación enseñarme a…!

PAM

Naruto parpadeo dos veces, se espero que su maestra golpeara a Menma, se espero que Jolyne lo hiciera, Caesar al lado de la Cujo ya tenía los puños recubiertos en Hamon, él por su parte ya había materializado a The World.

Pero ninguno tuvo tiempo de hacer algo.

—Cierra el puto hocico—declaro Issei con sus ojos rojos brillando como dos rubíes de fuego, el puño de Star Platinum encajado en la boca del estomago del rubio.

Menma escupió un poco de saliva, alzando lentamente la mirada; su rostro contorsionado en una mueca combinada entre la ira y el dolor—T-Tú...ma-maldito mocoso— espeto apretando los dientes en dolor, el puño se había enterrado aún más en su estómago, eso le había dolido mucho.

—¿Mocoso? ¿Tienes la cara para decirme eso cuando tu actúas como el niño más mimado del mundo?— pregunto alzando una ceja antes de suspirar—. Claro, vida acomodada, ¿que más se puede esperar del niño mimado de mamá y papá, además de la aldea en general?— sus ojos eran bestialmente demoniacos, transmitían el peor de los odios existentes—. ¿Con qué te engañaban? ¿Te decían que eras el más fuerte? ¿Te decían que merecías eso y más? Dime, ¿con qué alimentaron tu ególatra cabeza llena de aire para que seas tan mierda?.

Star Platinum retiro su puño del estómago del rubio, solo para tirarlo al suelo de una sola patada en el rostro— **"Serás el próximo Hokage"** —le dijo imitando la voz de Minato— **. "Serás más fuerte que tu padre y madre"** —ahora era la voz se Jiraiya en conjunto a la de Tsunade— **"Tendrás a todas las mujeres que quieras"** —aún si no usaba la voz, todos sabían perfectamente que a quien imitaba era Shimura Danzō.

Menma en el suelo, sin aire, apenas podía levantarse y cuando trato de hacerlo el pie de Issei lo devolvió al suelo; este se cuarteo, junto tal vez algunas de sus costillas—Toda ese mierda que te plantearon se fue al retrete rápidamente, ¿por qué? Porque el marginado de la familia te partió la cara; cogió, destrozo y escupió sobre tu orgullo, bajándote de tu nube— puso más presión en su pecho, haciéndole escupir sangre— **"¿Como es posible que ese dobe sea más fuerte que yo? ¡Yo soy el prodigio! ¡Yo soy el niño de la profecía!"**...Déjame decirte algo; nunca has sido algo en esta vida— sus palabras filosas como un katana recién hecha y al rojo vivo eran igual de dolorosas que ser atravesado por esta—A día de hoy sigues odiándolo, ¿por qué?— no hubo respuesta, salvo un grito de dolor—. Exacto mierdecilla, porque sabes que pase lo que pase, nunca lo lograras igualar— Menma abrió sus ojos de golpe—. ¿Toque un nervio?— pregunto retóricamente con mucha sorna, la imagen de Menma cambio por un segundo a la de cierto pelinegro que conoció en el mundo de su "padre"

—Entrenar, entrenar y entrenar...pero aunque hayas hecho todo eso, no le llegas ni a los talones...¡Como en los viejos tiempos!— exclamo finalmente divertido pero con una sonrisa enfermiza—. Pasaste a ser el marginado de la familia, ¿no es así? Si mal no recuerdo por 4 años enteros se dedicaron a buscarlo, 4 años enteros donde te entrenabas tu solo con la esperanza de demostrar que eras mejor...por favor basura, te rompiste al año y medio ya que descubriste que _**nunca**_ serás nadie— se agacho y agarro el cuello de Menma, apretándoselo con fuerza—. ¿Qué es el destino? ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sea todo o tal vez no sea nada, tal vez sea eso que la mayoría llama Dios o simplemente una vacía coincidencia...pues no importa cuanto trates de cambiarlo...este dirá que simple y llanamente, tu naciste para ser absolutamente **nada** — se separo de él y alzo su pie para luego hacerlo caer de nuevo, rompiéndole todas las costillas.

—¿Querías aprender el Hamon, no? Otro burdo intento de querer igualarlo...ya que tanto lo quieres...—alzo su pie y un aura blanquecina inundo todo este, concentrándose solo en el talón—...Toma un poco del mío.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

El olor a carne quemada les llego a la nariz a todo mundo, pero cuando Kushina, Mito, Kakashi y Satsuki iban a ayudarle, Naruto puso un brazo delante de ellos—No, el dolor lo hará madurar… o hacerlo más estúpido de lo que ya es.

Después de dejar una marca al rojo vivo en el pecho del rubio, el Hyodo quito el pie de encima de él, empezando a rascarlo contra el suelo—Creo que pise mierda.

—Tu…— hablo el Okami con calma—…Ahora SI que te considero un hermano mío.

Issei se rasco la nuca—Je— fue todo lo que soltó el WingDings.

—Supongo que Menma ya no nos va a poder acompañar a la misión— mascullo con sorna el pelirrojo, mientras Issei se ponía a su lado, algunos incluso pudieron ver como Star Platinum y The World estaban cruzados de brazos, viéndolos—. Issei nos acompañara en ese caso.

—Naruto, no puedes tomar una decisión así a la ligera— le dijo Kakashi, pero el Sandaime hablo.

—Lo apruebo— declaro Hiruzen calmadamente.

Todos se giraron para verlo—¿Espera que?— pregunto Kushina, acababa de dejar a su hijo casi muerto y ahora le dejaba tomar su lugar como si no hubiera hecho nada. Sabía que Hiruzen había dejado de llevarse bien con Menma después de que este creciera, pero no era para que actuara así.

—Derroto a Menma sin siquiera intentarlo, él es mejor opción que tu hijo, Kushina— declaro con calma el Sandaime, fumando su pipa.

—Envía a tus Anbus ambos para tratar sus heridas, viejo— le dijo Issei mientras Naruto le agarraba del hombro, y el resto también agarraba una parte de él o se sujetaba de él.

—No creo que sirva de nada, el Ninjutsu medico cura las heridas físicas, solo la terapia curara el trauma emocional— dijo el Okami preparándose para usar su **Movimiento Cuántico.**

—¿Harás la cosa de la teletransportación no?— pregunto Sasuke levemente temeroso.

Naruto ignoro el hecho de que Mito le agarraba de la mano—Si.

Y en un 'Pop' desaparecieron… dejando allí a un confundido Hiruzen.

—Huh… supongo que el en verdad es alguien sorprendente— murmuro fumando su pipa, viendo al inconsciente Menma y recordando lo mucho que él y toda la aldea lo mimaban a su hermana y a él—. Me pregunto… ¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas si los lugares cambiaran?

* * *

 **Cielos del País del Trueno**

* * *

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!— Sasuke, Kakashi, Caesar, Jolyne, Lisa-Lisa, Kushina y Rin.

—¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!— Satsuki, Sakura, Yakumo y Mito

—¡WRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!— Naruto e Issei.

La razón de sus gritos es porque caían… a 800 metros del suelo, pataleando como locos, o en el caso de Naruto e Issei soltando unos gritos parecidos a "Wiiiiii" como si se divirtieran.

—¿¡Porque en el cielo!?— chillo Sasuke mientras veía como lo que estaba en el suelo eran unas enormes y puntiagudas montañas.

—¡Solo visite el país del rayo una vez, y esto es lo máximo que llegue!— exclamo Naruto con u a sonrisa enorme y divertida.

Sakura le agarro del cuello, jalándola hacía ella, con el miedo y la ira pintadas en la cara—¿¡Acaso estas loco!?

Como para responder su pregunta, Naruto le agarro de la cabeza, y ante la vista de todo mundo, planto un beso en la boca de la pelirrosa y en menos de un segundo se separo con una sonrisa estúpida—¡No tienes ni idea!

—¡AHHHH!— volvieron a gritar todos antes de cerrar los ojos.

Pero de un momento a otro… todo se detuvo.

Después de unos segundos y no sentir como tocaban el suelo, el grupo abrió lentamente los ojos, para ver como estaban a escasos 20 metros de las montañas.

—Cielos, si que tienen pulmones para gritar— dijo Issei, cubierto por un aura dorada mientras flotaba en el aire, limpiándose el oído con el meñique.

—¿Qué… qué… qué… qué pa-pa-pa-paso?— pregunto una temblorosa Satsuki, no atreviéndose a ver abajo para ver las picudas montañas.

Naruto rio levemente, tocándose un lado de la cabeza con un dedo—Telekinesis, puedo mover cosas con la mente, en definitiva, mantener en el aire unos 9 cuerpos no es problema, incluso me puedo cargar a mi mismo por mientras— hablo, y luego parpadeo un par de segundos antes de ve a Issei—. ¿Cómo es que estas volando?

—Lo aprenderás a hacer tu mismo con el tiempo… ¿para donde esta Kumo?— pregunto el WingDings.

Con la mano temblorosa, Kushina apunto al sur de su posición, su mente estaba en prácticamente en shock después de ver la muerte a los ojos.

No ayudo que Naruto se tardo un tiempo en particular en agarrarla a ella y a Mito… no quería pensar si hubiera traído a Menma.

—Okey, ¿una carrera, Aniki?— ofreció el Hyodo, haciendo sonreír al pelirrojo.

—Claro, Ototou— le dijo, antes de que ambos se lanzaran volando hacía Kumo, en el caso de Naruto también jalando a los dos equipos.

—¡KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!— y esta vez todos gritaron de la misma forma.

* * *

 **Al otro lado del mundo**

* * *

 **Tierra de las Flores del Cielo**

* * *

Al otro lado del mundo, había un continente llamado la Tierra de las Flores del Cielo, con un pequeño país/isla llamada la Isla de las Flores de Cerezo

Mucho antes del Sabio de los Seis Sabios, la Tierra de las Flores del Cielo estaba en sociedad con la Isla de las Flores de Cerezo, que involucraba los secretos de la geometría de la luz y la ubicación del Arca de la Gracia.

El Arca de Gracia es un elemento misterioso que atrajo entidades tanto positivas como malvadas a la Tierra de los Cielos.

Y entonces… llego un hombre.

El **Sabio de la Iluminación** llegó a la antigua tierra, trajo un Mensaje Divino, y dejo un cristal con un enorme poder en la tierra también conocido arquetípicamente como la Piedra Filosofal, con él a este reino físico.

Contenía la huella vibratoria o plantilla de la sabiduría superior concerniente a la conciencia superior y su patrón destinado en esta esfera planetaria llamada tierra.

El cristal divino era una geometría ligera traída a esa tierra por el Sabio de la Iluminación a Ritenkyo (una aldea solitaria en el continente).

Insertó este código en varios cristales a través de las edades.

El que trajo fue el primer "Cristal del Mensajero Divino" y estaba ubicado en el patio exterior del Templo de la Eflorescencia, que era un templo para adorar a sus dioses.

Estaba colocada en un círculo de oro, formado con rayos solares que se extendían hacia afuera desde el entorno.

El cristal en su círculo solar estaba posicionado encima de un pedestal con gemas e inscripciones sagradas.

Así, uno de los principales componentes de la misión de tierra original del Sabio de la Iluminación fue crear un linaje de sangre en la transmisión genética de este planeta, infundiendo códigos de luz "perdidos" en la genética de humanidad.

En una época posterior, llego un hombre que se hacía llamar el nuevo Sabio de la Iluminación, surgiría de la vid de un bodhi (persona budista que busca la iluminación) para revivificar estos códigos y llevarlos a una nueva forma de experiencia.

Fue como resultado directo de este gran plan divino, que la genética puramente iluminada del Sabio de la Iluminación se promulgó en 12 mujeres iniciadas cuidadosamente seleccionadas y preparadas, que luego dieron a luz a un niño como resultado.

Las almas de aquellos primeros 12 niños que nacieron como resultado de este proceso de creación sagrado, también fueron elegidos por la Jerarquía espiritual para asegurar el éxito de la primera generación de iluminados.

Estos 12 linajes originales se perpetuaron a través de la experiencia Heaven's Blossom (Nombre inspirado en Heaven's Feels :D) donde se repetía el ciclo hasta sus últimos días como nación. Sin embargo, mientras que en los tiempos antiguos el **Camino del Grial de Sangre** (Como se le llamaba a esa costumbre) fue originalmente sembrado por el iluminado, el verdadero formato de un "misterio" del Grial no se creó hasta años más tarde durante la época del segundo iluminado.

Pesadilla Ootsutsuki descendió a tierra, justo en un puente en medio de un bosque y un enorme rio. Mientras recordaba lo que sabía del país.

El país tenían un solo pueblo que les representaba, el Pueblo de Luoyang.

Es el principal pueblo escondido ubicado dentro de la Tierra de los Cielos y el gran pueblo donde se origino el Heaven's Blossom.

El pueblo difiere de otros grandes pueblos Shinobi en el que no está gobernado por un Kage, sino más bien un Consejo de Ancianos que dirige el pueblo. Al contrario de lo que usan otros Shinobi, los habitantes de Luoyang usan toga beige y se adornan con joyas de oro.

En comparación con el resto de las aldeas en el continente, el pueblo de Luoyang es uno de los más prósperos. Al igual que los antiguos romanos, los miembros de la aldea de Luoyang disfrutan de las bellas artes, pero como secreto oculto, la mayoría de la población también estudia la alquimia espiritual. Esto hace parecer a los miembros del Clan Chengdu (un clan prácticamente de alquimias) que su presencia tuvo un gran efecto en la vida allí.

Lugares sagrados… tenían un **bosque sagrado.**

Uno de los pocos lugares de la tierra bendecidos por la madre naturaleza.

Este bosque está lleno de invocaciones míticas que solo se conocen dentro de esta tierra.

Uno de los aspectos únicos de este bosque es que tiene una frecuencia vibratoria más alta que el resto de la tierra que lo rodea.

Para los no iniciados, al mirar este lugar, parece no ser más que un campo vacío, pero para los "iluminados" es un bosque diferente a cualquier otro visto anteriormente. Un gran templo, el Templo de Mazur, se encuentra allí también, pero en una frecuencia vibratoria aún mayor.

El Sabio de la Iluminación reside allí y debido a su presencia metafísica y física, pocos van allí.

En una frecuencia vibratoria inferior, se parece al Bosque de la Muerte de Konohagakure, en el cual los miembros de la aldea de Luoyang viajan con frecuencia.

* * *

 **Las montañas de la Ascensión**

* * *

En un nivel de frecuencia de vibración más alta se encuentra una iglesia abandonada donde el padre del Sabio de Iluminación fue sellado, residiendo dentro de un campo de flores lleno de mariposas.

En la frecuencia "normal", el Daimyo Mugenji a menudo atiende su maravilloso jardín de flores.

Todas las montañas de esta tierra emiten cargas naturales masivas, creando campos interconectados a su alrededor. Por lo tanto, estas montañas son los generadores de energía natural en la Tierra exterior.

Este también es el lugar donde residió el legendario Clan Chengdu y el Árbol de la Vida que albergaba el mítico Ochimizu **(Es de un cuento chino, del que cuenta sobre un árbol que puede darte un elixir con ese nombre que te dará la inmortalidad)**

Estas montañas son también un lugar de peregrinación para los iluminados. Viajaron aquí para escapar de la persecución por las prácticas herejes.

Finalmente estaba la Academia.

Hace aproximadamente 3.000 años, cuando uno de los primeros colonos llegó a esta tierra que había construido según un patrón sagrado, el Semik Ra'Hanok que fue llamada la Academia de Om, ya que a menudo se generalizaba como el gran centro de aprendizaje de la ciudad de Om (An / Luz Divina).

Esta "academia" era mucho más que simplemente un lugar de aprendizaje.

Semik Ra'Hanok significa "el devenir del Pilar de Luz (o fuego)".

Así, hasta el mismo sabio de la iluminación entró en este lugar para convertirse en esa vasija o columna de luz.

Algunos solo pudieron asistir a los discursos y alcanzar una cierta comprensión aprendida.

Muchos otros pasaron a etapas más altas de recepción que, en el exterior, se evidenciaron al poder cambiar el recipiente del cuerpo a través de la reorganización molecular ... esto para transportarlo a otras ubicaciones e incluso a otras dimensiones.

 _ **Y aquí vamos con más basura de iluminación cósmica.**_

Sin embargo, estos no fueron trucos de salón, sino el resultado de una profunda espiritualización interna de todos los aspectos del Ser.

La Academia de Om no era solo una estructura sino un complejo que contenía varios edificios, plazas abiertas y grandes esculturas en las que uno podía entrar y recibir energía para diferentes niveles de despertar.

En el centro del complejo estaba el Templo de la Transformación. Este era un gran edificio en forma de pirámide. No era una "pirámide" en el sentido de las pirámides de Giza y otras áreas que se encontraban en el país.

Era un edificio con habitaciones, escaleras y pasillos, pero en forma de pirámide. Sin embargo, algunas de las cámaras tenían una naturaleza y un propósito bastante trascendental. Otros eran salas para instrucción e iniciación de alto nivel.

Y varias personas que habían marcado su nombre en el mundo llegaron allí para enseñar.

Pesadilla miro a un pelinegro enfrente suyo, de espaldas y en una pose de meditación, calmado y callado, ni siquiera se giro para verlo, pero si pudo oírlo.

—Nunca había visto un alma tan negra desde Yamata— susurro, su voz parecía como la de una deidad, dos voces hablando al mismo tiempo, ambas con una entonación y tono que prácticamente te hacían tenerle respeto—. Tienes preguntas, hazlas entonces y si puedo, las responderé.

— **No le dije al chico de este continente por un buen motivo, sabio de la iluminación… ¿el será el siguiente sabio… no es así?** — pregunto con un tono interrogativo, sentándose en el suelo enfrente suyo, las flores a su alrededor marchitándose.

El pelinegro movió levemente la cabeza, afirmándolo—No me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo, pero antes de ascender,

— **Solo quieres pasarle a alguien la carga que tu no pudiste llevar, hay millones de mundos distintos, y te preocupa la paz de uno solo.**

—Fui uno de sus maestros, el cree que no le enseñe nada importante, pero le enseñe todo lo que necesitaba.

Pesadilla se mantuvo callado, antes de hablar— **¿Qué le hiciste?**

—Soy… el gobernador celestial, un Bodshivatta, un Chakravartin que se gano el titulo sin el poder de Izanagi, el Mesías… todos parecen querer esos títulos, pero nadie parece merecerlos… hasta que lo conocí.

— **Tu… lo preparaste para cuando pelee contra Yamata.**

El Sabio de la Iluminación asintió nuevamente—Él es el tercer Chakravartin nombrado por Izanagi, él se encargara de traer la era mesiánica en toda la creación, el **cuarto** será el encargado de **salvarlos a todos** y traer la era del retorno.

— **¿No le dejaras nada al cuarto? Que amable.**

—Al contrario, destructor… el tercero se encargara de dárselo al cuarto, así como el segundo se encargara de dárselo al tercero.

—… **Para los que no sepan toda la historia lo que acabas de oír será super confuso** — suspiro Pesadilla, ahora más callado.

—Ellos terminaran este ciclo de odio eterno.

— **...¿Ciclo de odio? No me hagas reír… Los humanos se tienen odio entre ellos desde el comienzo, ver a otro ser teniendo conocimiento o poder los llena de celos y envidia, para llegar a la perfección. La humanidad alzo sus armas y su odio se convirtió en ira que usaron para desatar guerras en el mundo, el Odio es la llave a todos los misterios del mundo… ya sea que ellos lo cambien o no, ellos pueden tener el poder para cambiarlo todo, para traer una verdadera Revolución… porque aunque no puedas ver a Dios pero muchos creen que Dios es un montón de energía que le dio comienzo a todo, ninguno de ellos pensó en volverse un Dios, con su limitado conocimiento y limitado poder piensan que solo con eso… por el sueño de Yahiko era volverse un Dios, con poder y conocimiento infinito el podría traerle paz… ¿pero crees que los humanos dejaran su odio de lado?** — le pregunto… y ahora fue el Sabio quien se quedo callado— **… ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?**

—Te iras en tres minutos, creo que menos que eso— indico el pelinegro, antes de que un brillo dorado cubriese su cuerpo—. Una vez que me vaya de este mundo, mis conocimientos y poderes irán a él, pero se mantendrán sellados uno a uno hasta que el los necesite.

— **Bueno, fue agradable verte una ultima vez en este mudo, Gaoh** — le llamo Pesadilla por su nombre, viéndolo apunto de desaparecer, y eso le hizo sonreír "inocentemente"— **. Le prendí fuego al jardín donde sellaste a tu padre, supuse que sería lindo que se fueran juntos.**

Hubo un suspiro antes de verlo consumirse en una luz dorada—Por supuesto que lo hiciste, te conozco, Pesadilla… eres, después de todo…

—" **El Segundo en Alcanzar la Iluminación"** — murmuro con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras veía a Gaoh desaparecer, su sonrisa nunca dejando su cara, sobretodo cuando todas las flores se marchitaron al instante— **. Aunque es curioso, esos dos mocosos** — la imagen de un guerrero morado y un guerrero dorado aparecieron en su mente— **. Ellos también "Alcanzaran el Cielo"… pero tendrán que pasar por mucho para eso… huh… me pregunto a quien enfrentaran ahora.**

* * *

 **Kumogakure no Sato**

* * *

Naruto junto con los equipos 7, 13 e Issei una explosión desde las montañas proveniente de la aldea de las nubes, se miraron entre si, antes de correr a toda velocidad hacía la aldea.

Estaba bajo ataque.

En los cielos de Kumo, estaba un ser parecido a una serpiente roja con escamas afiladas en todo su cuerpo, excepto en su cara de color azul con una especie de bigotes de gato, tenía unas garras afiladas de cuatro dedos por manos, y el extremo donde iría su cola estaba una cabeza de serpiente, los ojos de su cara superior eran dos cuencas negras con unos brillantes ojos dorados con un circulo negro alrededor de la pupila.

Estaba cruzado de brazos mientras recibía sin inmutarse cientos de Jutsus elementales de los Shinobis debajo suyo.

— **No podrán protegerlos por mucho más tiempo, Sombras del Rayo, Ocho Colas** — dijo el ser parecido a serpiente mirando a los dos hombres de piel morena debajo suyo.

Killer Bee, el Jinchuriki del Hachibi, hermano adoptivo del actual Kage de Kumo, cubierto por el segundo nivel de la capa de Chakra del Bijuu, respirando agitado mientras trozos de hueso fracturado caían de su cuerpo.

Ā, el Yondaime Raikage, con su armadura del Elemento Rayo cubriéndole, respiraba también algo cansado, pero en contraste con su hermano, le faltaba algo.

Su brazo izquierdo estaba cercenado.

— **Solo dejen de interferir en mis planes, ¿Qué no ven que ya he ganado?** — les pregunto, pues los últimos dos días se los habían pasado peleando sin descanso— **. No puedo usar todo mi poder si no quiero destruir lo que esta debajo de aquí, y aun así ustedes están demasiado cansados como para hacer algo.**

—Eres un… maldito— mascullo el Raikage a duras penas, viendo como la boca de la parte inferior se alzaba y abría el hocico, creando una esfera morada en ella.

— **Más de lo que te puedes imaginar.**

 **FLUUUUUUUUSSHHHHH**

Lanzo el ataque hacía las tropas de Kumo, pero los de Konoha estaban demasiado lejos como para hacer algo.

En el momento en que Naruto planeaba acelerar para interceptar el ataque, pero algo le distrajo de lanzarse contra lo que suponía era un demonio.

 **FIUSSSSSSH**

Vio a tres mujeres aparecer al instante.

Se quedo congelado mientras las miraba atentamente, sintiendo algo retorcerse en su interior al verlas.

La que parecía detener el ataque era una mujer mediana, de 1.67 m de cabello blanco con tintes celestes atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba a la espalda, sus ojos eran de color avellana, con un extraño circulo azul con varios símbolos del mismo color brillantes, rímel negro en sus pestañas y pintura azul en sus parpados, parecía ser algo adulta, aparentando 19 años al menos, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una especie de gorro de bruja negro y puntiagudo, estaba… escasamente vestida si le preguntaban a Naruto, con unas botas negras y unas medias negras enfundando sus largas piernas, un trasero algo grande y regordete tapado por una especie de bikini negro que le llegaba poco más allá de los muslos, su vientre estaba al descubierto, mostrando unos abdominales tonificados, pero sin llegar a ser desagradable, un top de color negro tapaba sus pechos de copa EE+, una capa negra alrededor de su cuello, tapándola levemente.

Detenía la bola morada con una especie de golem de hielo que salía de un extraño circulo rojo con símbolos intrincados.

—Un circulo mágico— murmuro Avalon en su espalda, mientras junto con el grupo, luego vio la guadaña en las manos de ella, reconociéndola como otro Regalo de Amatsumara— **. Hadeku, la Guadaña de la Parca.**

La segunda mujer era increíblemente hermosa en opinión de Naruto.

Era… demasiado bella, prácticamente una diosa. No era excesivamente dotada en el busto, caderas o glúteos… pero si que estaba bien dotada, perfectamente dotada en opinión de Naruto.

Vestía haori azul, con los bordes en negro y rasgados, con un cabello castaño claro, sedoso y largo, casi brillante ante la luz del sol, sus ojos de color miel hipnotizarían a cualquiera que los viera, aunque solo podía ver uno de sus ojos mientras que el otro estaba tapado por un parche negro, traía pantalones negros con botas de combate también negras, una camiseta de rejilla tapaba y apretaba los pechos copa DD+ de la joven con un cintura delgada y un trasero grande pero tonificado, con unas piernas largas y torneadas.

Lo más destacable era la espada blanca en sus manos, con gemas azules y detalles dorados en su mango, ella la sostenía con ambas manos mientras

— **Merlinia** — susurro nuevamente Avalon, reconociendo la espada en las manos de la castaña. Luego miro a la ultima mujer que estaba allí—. ¡Santa y bailarina Uzume, esas cosas son enormes!

Y es que no era cosa que solo Avalon, salivando como loco, pensó.

La mujer enfrente de ellos parecía la mayor, con unos… 23 años tal vez, tenía un curioso cabello se color rosado con mechas celestes y tenía ojos amarillos, pero estaba lejos de ser su mayor característica.

Naruto podía decir que era la mujer más voluptuosa que hubiera visto en su vida.

Su cabello rosáceo le llegaba poco más allá del cuello, justo en donde comenzaban sus pechos, y ¡Dioses! Sus pechos eran **enormes** , una colosal copa FF+ que igualaba, o incluso superaba a Tsunade Senju en tamaño, tenía un físico de modelo superior, evidente del de una fisicoculturista de primer nivel. Esto probablemente se deba a las vigorosas sesiones de entrenamiento que había tenido desde niña, poseía muslos increíblemente bien formados y un culo grande y regordete, que parecían dos bolas de boliche que descansan victoriosamente al lado de la otra. Altamente ejercitada e inmensamente voluptuosa, era curvilíneo pero al mismo tiempo delgada. Esto es evidente en su cintura, casi rogando que la agarren con fuerza, o apretujar ese enorme trasero, o enterrar tu cara en esos enormes melones.

—Avalon, ¡deja de salivarme en la nuca!— gruño Naruto, totalmente rojo al ver a… semejante mujer.

Ella vestía un curioso atuendo botas de metal plateado, en las manos estaban unos guantes metalicos con un extraño simbolo rosa, unas placas de metal a los lados de sus piernas cubiertas por un pantalon cafe, al igual que el traje de cuero apretando sus enormes pechos, sus manos tapadas por unos guantes blancos que cubrian todo el brazo.

En su espalda, estaba una enorme espada que parecia hecha de roca, con detalles dorados y rojos— **Crom:** _la espada protectora._

— **Aika Korimachi, Hitomi Chengdu y Tsuki Yamiorozu… tres princesas y tres encarnaciones de las diosas en el mismo lugar… es casi poético que así terminen las cosas, ¿no lo crees… princesa de la reencarnación?**

La peliblanca apretó la guadaña en sus manos, mirando enojada al demonio serpiente—Lo único que terminara aquí será tu maldita existencia, **Raum** — mascullo ella molesta.

Una risa dantesca salió de la garganta del demonio, que le miro fijamente— **Hemos peleado por 10 años, y mientras tu te cansas más y más yo sigo igual, sabes bien porque no destruí antes tu asquerosa tierra, pero ahora que lo que busco ya no esta allí, una vez que borre del mapa esta aldea, le sigue tu pueblo entero.**

—¡Ryūmyaku!— grito Naruto, usando el **Movimiento Cuántico** para aparecer encima del demonio, dándole una patada giratoria antes de mandarlo contra el suelo, la roca resquebrajándose y enviando pilares enormes al aire.

El Raikage, Bee, el equipo 7 y 13, y las tres mujeres llamadas Hitomi, Tsuki y Aika miraron con sorpresa como el demonio era golpeado con mucha facilidad, mandado al suelo como una pelota.

Pelota que cierto WingDings pelinegro pateo al estar en el suelo, enviándolo nuevamente a volar.

Naruto aterrizo enfrente de las "princesas" y los dos hermanos, las tres mujeres presentes mirando fijamente al pelirrojo de mechas negras, antes de que este se girase y lo viesen.

Esos ojos morados.

—Eso es…— hablo la peliblanca sorprendida.

— **Noryokugan** — mascullo la pelirrosa de mechas azules, antes de apretar los puños.

La castaña fue la ultima en hablar, y a diferencia del resto, una leve sonrisa se formaba lentamente en sus labios—El tiene que ser… él

Naruto cabeceo levemente en forma de saludo— Hola, soy Naruto Okami— luego de eso, se giro para ver al demonio, haciendo crujir sus manos—. Tú puedes llamarme Chakravartin, el que va a Chakra-Partir el culo.

Raum lentamente se paro de las rocas donde había terminado, mirando al nuevo grupo enfrente suyo.

Tsuki en un segundo se acerco al Okami, y le agarro del hombro—Se que no nos conocemos ni nada por el estilo… pero ten cuidado, el tiene una…

—Una [Habilidad] ¿no es así?— pregunto, pues sabía que cada demonio hijo de Yamata tenía una habilidad en especifico, Borrogas el control de la gravedad, Furfur y Vepar el control de la fuerza nuclear débil y fuerte.

La peliblanca abrió los ojos levemente, antes de asentir—Su habilidad es que atreves de la vista puede discernir cualquier secreto o habilidad que tengas… también…

Un pulso en los ojos de Raum les hizo dejar de hablar, y se giraron para ver al demonio— **Hn—** hizo Raum viendo fijamente a Lisa-Lisa enfrente suyo, sus ojos amarillos pulsaron en azul un segundo—. **Tu nombre es Elizabeth Joestar, no pareces tener una habilidad o aura en especifico, pero eres una maestra en el Hamon, una técnica de respiración que permite replicar la energía de sol, la bufanda en tu cuello es de una tela super conductora de esta energía, tu esposo murió hace 16 años evitando que un vampiro despertase a los Hombres del Pilar.**

Luego miro al rubio de chaqueta azul— **Tu nombre es Caesar Antonio Zeppeli, eres alumno de Elizabeth Joestar, tu padre murió también por los Hombres del Pilar, usas tu Hamon para endurecer burbujas que puedes hacer con tus guantes.**

Se giro para observar a la pelinegra de mechón amarillo— **Tu eres Jolyne Kujo, hija de Jotaro Kujo y usuaria del Stand Stone Free que te permite convertirte a ti o a tu stand en cuerda, también eres la menos experimentada con Hamon.**

Miro a Naruto por un buen rato— **Tu nombre es Naruto Okami, hijo de Izanagi después de que este usara su carne y sangre para devolverte la vida, tienes a** Avalon _: la espada de los sentimientos_ **que te permite transformarte en diferentes formas dependiendo de tus emociones, posees el aura de la [Ira], [Valor] y [Soledad]... un ser con un aura negativa, positiva y neutral... eres una abominación… no dominas en su totalidad el Noryokugan, pero tienes las mismas afinidades que tus hermanos Susano'o y Amaterasu… lo único especial en ti son esa espada y tus ojos, pero te arrancare ambos cuando te mate... ¿¡Qué es esto!?**

De repente... miro como aparecía algo encima de la cabeza del pelirrojo.

 **Habilidad**

 **[Evolución]**

— **¿Una habilidad? ¿¡Como tienes una habilidad!? Y una del tipo autónoma… ¿¡Que eres mocoso!?**

Luego miro a Issei, escandalizado, no se espero ver nada importante.

Con él, el rato fue aún mayor; sus ojos pulsando en azul de forma intermitente, signo de que miraba repetidamente para asegurarse de que no fuera un error.

— **Tu nombre...tu nombre es Hyodo Issei; hijastro de Naruto "Reborn" Ootsutsuki, Naruto "Hope" Ootsutsuki e Izanagi, hermanastro de Naruto Okami, Naruto "Resurge" Uzumaki, sobrino de Naruto "Overlord" Uzumaki, Ikāntē Ootsutsuki, nuestro padre Yamata, Naruto "Future" y Naruto "Rikudo" Ootsutsuki, hijo biológico de Hanako Kira y Aori Hyodo, poseedor del Welsh Dragon Ddraig Golch, usuario del Bisshamonten Star Platinum que es parte del alma de Jotaro Kujo...¿Que es eso? ¿Múltiples Bisshamonten? ¡Que locura!** — exclamo diciendo lo poco que podía ante todo aquello que inundaba su cabeza— **. Auras de la Templanza y el Odio. Usuario de un Hamon poderoso, la magia conocida como Trace On, la marca del clan de los demonios en su frente y una marca maldita en su espalda...momento...¡¿Que mierda?!** — exclamo viendo, justo como con Naruto, cuatro nombres sobre su cabeza.

 **Habilidad [Creación]**

 **Habilidad [Adaptabilidad]**

 **Habilidad [Supervivencia]**

 **Īksæńã**

— **¿¡Quién carajos son ustedes!?** — exclamo viendo al pelirrojo de mechas negras y al pelinegro de mechas rojas.

—Nosotros…— dijo Naruto mientras The World aparecía en su espalda, brillando en dorado.

—…Somos— continuo Issei al momento que Star Platinum se materializaba, brillando en morado.

—¡Los hijos del Dios de Dioses!— exclamaron ambos al unisono.

—¡STAR PLATINUM/THE WORLD: TOKI YO TOMARE!

Y el tiempo se detuvo.

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYYYYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **Re: Zero Ending— STIX HELIX**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 _Naruto aparece de espaldas con una chica de cabello negro a su espalda, los ojos del pelirrojo brillando en el tono morado del Noryokugan mientras detrás suyo se miraban imágenes de él y ella cuando recién se conocieron._

 **Kurutta tokei kizamu inochi / Un reloj descompuesto graba la vida**

 **koboreteku kioku no suna / Con la arena de los recuerdos derramándose**

 **Mebaeta omoi made / Hasta los sentimientos que surgieron**

 **Nee konna ni akkenaku kiete shimau no / oye, ¿desaparecerán así de rápido?**

 **I wish I was there / Desearía estar ahí**

 _Naruto cierra los ojos mientras un par de lagrimas caen de sus ojos, cuando los abrió estos ahora eran de color amarrillo con la pupila rasgada._

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Waiting for your touch / Esperando por tu toque**

 **nidoto nanimo nakusanu you ni / Para no perder nada de nuevo**

 **watashi wo wasurete hajimete "Restart" / me olvidaré y "reiniciaré" desde el principio**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Espero que la tristeza que te destruye**

 **kimi wo kudaku kono kanashimi ga / termine algún día**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De nuevo aparece Naruto en medio del océano, lentamente hundiéndose en el agua mientras 2 anillos en sus manos brillaban con fuerza_

" _No he llegado hasta aquí para morirme de esta manera"_

 **My time is spinning around / Mi tiempo esta girando**

 **Your deep blue eyes / Tus ojos de un negro intenso**

 **I forgot what time it is / Olvidé que hora es**

 **And our memories are gone...? / ¿Y nuestros recuerdos se fueron...?**

 _Susano'o miraba de manera despreciativa a un hombre rubio con una gran barba y ojos azules mientras este lo miraba con tristeza y melancolía._

 _Alzando su mano, creo en ella una lanza de truenos que le lanzo con toda su fuerza._

 **Amai kaori hanatsu / La trampa llamada remembranza**

 **tsuioku to iu na no wana / libera una dulce fragrancia**

 **sasoware toraware / llamándote, atrapándote**

 **naze aragaemo sezu mata oborete shimau no / ¿por qué te complaces de nuevo sin oponer resistencia?**

 **I wish you were here / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Amaterasu aparece en medio de Konoha, moviendo sus pies de manera algo infantil antes de pararse de la barandilla en la que estaba sentada mientras miraba como el sol era cubierto por la luna y las nubes de tormenta_

 **Oh, never close your eyes / Oh, nunca cierres tus ojos**

 **Searching for a true fate / Buscando un destino real**

 **dokoka kieta ano nukumori wo / Sigo persiguiendo esa calidez que desapareció**

 **oikake tsuzukete miushinau "Restart" / en algún lugar, perdí de vista el "reinicio"**

 **So, let us try again / Así que, déjanos intentar de nuevo**

 **From the very first time / Desde la primera vez**

 **"kitto kitto" sou yatte ima mo / "Seguramente, seguramente" de esa forma incluso ahora**

 **munashii wa wo kaiteru / dibujaré un circulo vacío**

 **For now, see you again / Por ahora, mirate de nuevo**

 _Tsukuyomi miraba enfrente de ella a un moribundo y sangrante Naruto que le devolvía la mirada, morado chocando contra morado antes de que la albina se acercase a él y lo agarrase de las mejillas._

 **...fading in, fading out... / …Apareciendo, desapareciendo…**

 _El pelirrojo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras devolvía el beso._

 **I wish we were there / Desearía que estuvieras aquí**

 _Naruto miraba la gema azul en su mano mientras una mujer de pelo gris con ojos morados detrás suyo miraba el reflejo de ambos con tristeza._

 _Pues los ojos de cada uno brillaban en un color amarrillo putrefacto._

 **Ano hibi ni wa modorenai / Esos días no regresaran**

 **toki wa tsuyoku kanashiku tsuyoku / El tiempo simple, simplemente avanzará**

 **tada tada susunde yuku dake "Restart" / fuerte, triste, fuertemente, y yo "reinicio"**

 **No, don't give up on life / No, no renuncies a la vida**

 **This endless dead end / Este callejón sin salida sin fin**

 **furikaeranai sonna tsuyosa wo / Todos actúan como si tuvieran la fuerza**

 **daremo minna enjiteiru / para no mirar atrás**

 **For now I'll see you off / Por ahora te despediré**

 _De repente, el sol sale, iluminando toda la colina de pasto verde mientras Naruto elevaba la mirada al cielo._

 _Los ojos dorados de Izanagi chocaron con los suyos mientras estaba rodeado por los Kotoamatsukami_

 **And we'll start / Y empezaremos**

 **Waiting for a new day / Esperando por un nuevo día**

 **kimi to... / contigo...**

 **Oh, please don't let me die / Oh, por favor no me dejes morir**

 **Kienaide ah... / no desaparezcas ah...**

 _Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra su padre lanzando un fuerte grito de guerra._

 _Izanagi levanto el puño, chocándolo contra el de su hijo._

 _Y luego todo se quedo en_ _ **Soledad**_

 **(*1) Rati, Diosa hinduista del Amor, Lujuria, Deseo Carnal, Pasión y Placer Sexual… una Afrodita por 100 :v. Sarasvati es la diosa del conocimiento, son prácticamente las diosas en las que se basaron Atenea y Afrodita.**

* * *

 **Glosario de Técnicas**

* * *

 **Técnica de Malebolgia**

 _"Contempla, mi creación defectuosa. Formada a partir de los restos de tus parientes, tus antepasados, miles de personas que ya no tienen el derecho de libre albedrío de Dios. Tú, mortal ... tienes lo que les falta y se les asegura, y ellos pretenden tomarlo de ti"_

 _Yamata, el Primer Demonio_

 **Esta es una técnica extremadamente perversa y antigua creada y utilizada por nada menos que el Dios Demonio, Yamata.**

 **Esta técnica ha estado prohibida durante siglos y esto se debe a los medios para crearlos, tales que incluso Orochimaru, uno de los seres más viles de todo el mundo Shinobi, no considera esta técnica como algo viable ante la aberración y el largo proceso necesario.**

 **Se dice que la técnica es incluso más aborrecible a los ojos de los Dioses que el mismo Edo Tensei.**

 **Esta técnica se puede utilizar para crear un ejército masivo de soldados demoníacos con la presunción de su creador.**

 **Sellos de Manos necesarios para dicha técnica:**

 **Dragón → Buey → Rata → Mono → Pájaro → Carnero → Perro → Jabalí → Agni Mudrā → Aplauso**

 **Fue desarrollado originalmente por la mente siniestra y perversa de Yamata.**

 **Esta técnica se usará para crear un ejército completo de golems bajo la regla de hierro de su creador.**

 **Esta técnica tampoco plantea ningún riesgo para su usuario, ya que son más que simples extensiones de su voluntad, pero son extensiones de almas múltiples que se comprenden entre si.**

 **En la versión de Naruto, este usa clones sin almas, transformándolos en lo que necesita, transformar sus clones en clones con cuerpos femeninos o animales que necesite para la construcción de Malebolgia.**

 **Estos son los materiales necesarios:**

▪ **Los materiales principales para una marioneta de Malebolgia son alrededor de un millar de cuerpos humanos, o en algunos casos cadáveres recientemente resucitados. Por supuesto, es imposible crear una marioneta única con un cuerpo robusto simplemente usando cuerpos humanos.**

 **Por lo tanto, el cuerpo de Malebolgia debe reconstituirse mediante el procesamiento de los materiales del cuerpo humano a través de ciertos métodos especiales.**

 **Sobre esta base Malebolgia debe estar dentro de un huevo especial que imita un útero. En el líquido amniótico, las células muertas se regenerarán.**

 **Luego, al cultivar esta creación, el cuerpo de Malebolgia se transformará en uno fuerte, inhumano, una vez que haya terminado.**

* * *

 **Creando los huesos, materiales necesarios:**

▪ **El cuerpo de un hombre saludable: 1205 necesarios**

▪ **Madera de fuego utilizada para fragancia: se necesitan 50000 toneladas de cedro de 1000 años (Mokuton y dejarlas en una Dimensión donde el tiempo pase más rapido)**

 **El primer paso es tomar 1205 hombres enormes con estructuras óseas grandes y asarlos vivos con humo que está a una temperatura muy alta. Este proceso debe realizarse durante muchos años hasta que la carne se derrita y los huesos se vuelvan negros (al calentar lentamente el calcio que está incluido en el hueso del cuerpo humano, el hueso se transforma en uno más firme).**

* * *

 **Construcción de los huesos, materiales necesitados:**

▪ **La lengua de un niño pequeño - 300 necesarios**

▪ **Seda cruda que los gusanos de seda de las montañas de Shumi - 1867m necesarios**

▪ **Un trozo de Lava**

 **De todos los huesos negros, los huesos que son adecuados deben ser encontrados. Una vez que se encuentran, los huesos deben limpiarse completamente con las lenguas hasta que brillen. Una vez hecho esto, los huesos se pueden formar en cualquier forma que el creador desee. Los huesos deben estar conectados usando la seda.**

 **La seda debe golpear completamente para que los huesos ya no sean visibles. Además, no se debe usar un hueso negro para la cabeza. El pedazo de lava debe colocarse donde iría la cabeza. Esto es para evitar que el cerebro se reinicie de nuevo.**

* * *

 **Creando la carne:**

▪ **Hombres musculosos - 4003 necesarios**

▪ **Huevo de un arthropoda - 70164 necesarios**

▪ **El satén de un hilo de plata - 67 necesarios**

▪ **La hoja de otoño de un Bodaiziyu - 13 y medio necesarios**

▪ **Azufre – con un puñado de Cobre - 37.5kg**

 **El primer paso es limpiar los 4003 cuerpos en agua hirviendo. A continuación, rasgar las cabezas de los cuerpos, rasgar la piel y sacar el hueso rápidamente. Mientras que los órganos internos todavía tienen pulso, humedecerlos en el jugo extraído de los huevos y déjelos descomponerse.**

 **Al peinar las células que están a punto de morir de los cuerpos con las células que están a punto de crecer a partir de los huevos, la velocidad de descomposición se altera. Esto permite que las celdas se vuelvan a animar de nuevo.**

 **Una vez que el hedor se vuelva visible a partir del humo gris, inserte el satén, las hojas, el azufre y el cobre.**

 **Deja hasta que todo se caldee y se convierta en una sustancia parecida al barro.**

* * *

 **Construyendo la carne:**

▪ **Polvo de oro - 22723.5g**

 **Usando la estructura ósea, agregue la sustancia similar al barro y dé forma a las manos, piernas, cuerpo, cabeza, etc.**

 **Una vez hecho esto, secar el cuerpo de Malebolgia bajo el sol.**

 **Cubrir el cuerpo con el polvo de oro una vez seco. El oro es para que el cuerpo tenga un coeficiente de conductividad térmica y para proteger la superficie débil.**

* * *

 **Cubriendo la Malebolgia con un huevo (concha)**

 **Materiales necesarios:**

▪ **Las heces y la orina de un animal doméstico - de 85 animales**

 **Colocar a Malebolgia en una posición sentada con la rodilla contra el pecho y las manos alrededor de las piernas. Cubrirle con las heces y la orina hasta que Malebolgia esté completamente en un caparazón.**

 **Esto se hace para volver a animar las celdas y mutarlas dentro del caparazón.**

 **También sirve para protegerlo de cualquier estímulo del exterior.**

* * *

 **Concepción**

 **Materiales necesitados**

▪ **Líquido amniótico: de 11 mujeres embarazadas (Naruto siendo capaz de crearlo mediante manipulación de la materia)**

▪ **La sangre de una virgen: de nueve muchachas (Solo unas cuantas gotas son necesarias para reproducir muchos litros más mediante creación de más sangre)**

▪ **Agua de mar - 46000 litros**

▪ **Los órganos sexuales de una mujer - 1000 necesarios (Clones transformados en mujeres serán usados para este proceso)**

▪ **El escroto de un hombre - 3000 necesarios (El mismo proceso pero con clones normales)**

 **Mezclar el líquido amniótico, la sangre de una virgen y el agua de mar en una proporción de 3: 2: 1.**

 **Verter la mezcla en un cubo de oro que actúa como el útero de una mujer. Dejar que el huevo flote en este cubo.**

 **Luego, hundir los 1000 órganos sexuales de una hembra y los 3000 del escroto de los machos alrededor del huevo.**

 **Una vez hecho esto, el metabolismo, la separación y la mutación de las células dentro del líquido amniótico comenzarán a una velocidad explosiva.**

 **Al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de Malebolgia comienza a crecer a un tamaño gigantesco.**

* * *

 **Eclosión**

 **Materiales necesarios**

 **Cuero de cerdo - 40 cerdos**

 **Después de 44 meses y 44 días, si Malebolgia ha crecido sin problemas, romperá su caparazón y eclosionará. Pero el Malebolgia todavía no está completo todavía. La Malebolgia nace sin piel, por lo que el cuero de los cerdos debe coserse directamente sobre la carne.**

 **Una vez hecho esto, Malebolgia está completo.**

* * *

 **Invocación**

 **Cuando se convoque al Malebolgia, aparecerá desde el suelo dentro de sus cáscaras de huevo. Las cáscaras de huevo son físicamente indestructibles desde el exterior y solo se pueden romper desde adentro. Sus trozos eventualmente se romperán y luego poco después la criatura saldrá de su prisión.**

 **Una vez eclosionada, la criatura parece estar en constante dolor y en un estado de beligerancia, pero siempre obedecerán a su creador.**

 **Estas criaturas carecen de cualquier sentido de peligro, personalidad o incluso pensamientos.**

 **Actúan principalmente por instinto y cuando son convocados, están equipados con armamento básico como espadas, mazas o simplemente su increíble fuerza.**

 **Estas criaturas pueden ser recordadas a voluntad por el usuario esto se hace mediante la realización de un signo de mano especial que reforma su cáscara de huevo a su alrededor.**

 **Estas muñecas tendrán cualquier energía que el usuario tenga fluyendo a través de ellos constantemente.**

* * *

 **Control**

 **Cuando son convocados, estas criaturas ya tienen predeterminado quien es su creador, mediante comunicación psiónica puede enviarle información al creador o cumplir cualquier orden sin importar la distancia, por lo que no se tiene que preocupar por controlar sus acciones.**

 **En el caso de que sean capturados, las criaturas son controladas solo por su creador en forma de telepatía en masa. Con esto, son capaces de invocarse inversamente antes de ser sellados.**

 **Las criaturas también pueden invocar refuerzos si la marea cambia.**

 **Se pueden simplemente teletransportar a cualquier pequeño pueblo o región en el mundo entero, esto podría usarse para eliminar rápidamente pequeñas defensas en pueblos durante la oscuridad bajo la luna y luego irse sin dejar rastro.**

* * *

 **Habilidades**

 **Los Malebolgia mantienen una cantidad predeterminada de Chakra que todos comparten, similar a los conceptos de la Secta Shinobi, Ninshu.**

 **Sin embargo, las criaturas poseen una cantidad infinita de resistencia y una fuerza inigualable que empequeñece con la técnica Fuerza de un Centenar de Tsunade Senju.**

 **Su fuerza por sí sola los hace temibles, ya que pueden romper fácilmente las técnicas de sellado con solo su fuerza bruta.**

 **Sus cuerpos también son muy elásticos, ya que el Taijutsu básico no representa una amenaza para ellos, ni el Ninjutsu elemental, pero una fuerza suficiente aún causa suficiente daño si hay suficiente poder detrás de él.**

 **Sin embargo, aún pueden dañarse y son propensos a las trampas, ya que no poseen un proceso de pensamiento válido, es decir, muerte cerebral.**

 **Esto también significa que Genjutsu es completamente ineficaz contra ellos. Estas criaturas sí sienten dolor, pero mientras están bajo el control de otra persona, él es capaz de adormecer cualquier daño recibido para permitir que estas criaturas luchen ininterrumpidamente y no habituadas por conceptos de dolor y emociones.**

 **Las células que componen la técnica de Malebolgia poseen habilidades parásitas y corruptoras absolutas que, si algún ser orgánico entra en contacto con la amalgamación de sus células, se corrompen. Cuando se hace esto, el organismo pierde el control de su mente y su función corporal, muriendo.**

* * *

 **Koton: Tatchi Maidasu (Elemento Metal: Toque de Midas)**

 **Originalmente heredado como una maldición que se extendía desde su transformación única de naturaleza metálica , Narutom0 fue dotado con la habilidad de transmutar esencialmente energía y materia en oro mediante la infusión del objetivo deseado con su propia energía cósmica.**

 **Durante su niñez, antes de aprender a controlar y controlar su poder, el Elemento Metal: Toque de Midas era una técnica muy peligrosa.**

 **Continuamente, involuntariamente, convertiría a cosas o incluso personas enteras en oro con un simple toque del dedo, incluso con comida, ropa, zapatos, etc.**

 **Determinado a controlar su poder, entrenó constantemente para someter este poder que se estaba apoderando de su vida, proporcionándole odio y confusión.**

 **Inevitablemente logró dominar su propia maldición a través de la mejora de su propio control de la energía cósmica.**

 **Durante su entrenamiento para mejorar su propio control, aprendió que la energía vibraba en todo su cuerpo en una frecuencia constantemente a través de sus manos, lo que resultó en que otros se infundieran en él, causando que se convirtieran rápidamente en oro.**

 **Una vez dominado su control de la energía, esta dejó de filtrarse a través de su piel, por lo que Naruto se volvió capaz de controlar cuándo esta técnica estaba activa o no.**

 **Para implementar esta técnica, Naruto primero libera su energía cósmica en su forma natural.**

 **Después de esto, la transforma en algo similar al Elemento Metal perteneciente del Chakra, a través de su mano, cubriéndolo en esta nueva fase de energía.**

 **Al hacer contacto con algo, la energía metálica se infunde en su ser, sea o no una roca, un árbol, una persona o incluso un Chakra, y lo convierte en oro esencialmente al hacer que la energía yin-yang se parezca a la del oro.**

 **Una vez que el Chakra se infunde con el objetivo deseado, instantáneamente comienza a cambiar el estado de la energía presente dentro del objetivo, haciendo que la energía se someta al mismo proceso que el elemento metal sufre para ser transformado. De hecho, muchos han afirmado que esta técnica funciona más como un sello Fūinjutsu que como una técnica real.**

* * *

 **Noryokugan**

 **Habilidades de la Ruta de la Iluminación**

 **La Rama de la Iluminación permite una comprensión del mundo enorme, tanto por como ve el mundo un usuario de Noryokugan así como acceso a los diferentes planos de la existencia.**

 **En este caso, el plano de las memorias, experiencias pasadas / futuras.**

 **Naruto tiene la capacidad de prever futuros posibles y observar lo que puede suceder.**

 **Como el conocimiento del futuro invariablemente hace que ese futuro cambie, las visiones del futuro están sujetas a cambios frecuentes. Si bien no es capaz de seleccionar futuros o viajar en el tiempo mediante esto, estas visiones pueden ayudar en posibles cursos de acción.**

 **Él también tiene la capacidad de discernir el pasado en su mente. Las habilidades incluyen la precognición y la cognición retro. Esta habilidad se realiza utilizando los conocimientos del Reino Akáshico.**

 **La Rama de la Iluminación representa el plano Akáshico: el plano de conocimiento similar a la Dimensión del Conocimiento de los Helixian.**

 **Naruto tiene la capacidad de adquirir información por medios independientes de cualquier sentido conocido o experiencia previa.**

 **Otras habilidades incluyen:**

 **Clairalienza: Esta es una forma de percepción extrasensorial en la que una persona es capaz de percibir los olores / aromas del pasado, presente, futuro o lugares no relativos al usuario.**

 **Clariaudiencia: Esta es una forma de percepción extrasensorial en la que una persona puede captar mentalmente sonidos del pasado, presente, futuro o lugares no relativos al usuario, incluidas las voces de los espíritus o sonidos sobrenaturales, etc.**

 **Claircognizancia: Esta es una forma de percepción extrasensorial en la que una persona adquiere el conocimiento psíquico principalmente por medio del conocimiento intrínseco. Es la capacidad de saber algo sin una explicación física por la que lo sabes.**

 **Clariempatia: Esta es una forma de percepción extrasensorial en la que una persona es capaz de percibir las emociones, huellas emocionales y vínculos emocionales del pasado, presente, futuro o ubicaciones no relativas al usuario.**

 **Clairomancia: Esta es una forma de percepción extrasensorial en la que una persona puede detectar eventos del pasado, presente, futuro o ubicaciones que no son relativas al usuario.**

 **Clairsentiencia: Esta es una forma de percepción extrasensorial en la que una persona puede percibir la condición pasada, presente o futura de un sujeto tocándolo o centrándose en él. Uno con esta habilidad podría incluso sentir auras, psiques y aquello que de otro modo sería intangible.**

 **Clarividencia: Esta es una forma de percepción extrasensorial donde una persona adquiere conocimiento de todo tipo por medios visuales, pudiendo ver el presente, pasado o futuro de una persona atreves de sus propios ojos.**

 **¿Por qué pongo esto? Fácil, sera importante en el proximo cap.**

 **Si, se que todo esto es suuuuuper oscuro, pero ¡hey! Yo no fui quien creo esta lista de artículos necesarios, es de Gandara de Samurái Shodown.**

 **La escena en la que Issei humilla a Menma fue escrita por mi mejor amigo y hermano Eien no Hiryu. Quien ya actualizo su fic Dragontale, vayan a verlo, es genial :D**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	23. Los hijos de Izanagi

**Mi mejor amigo/hermano menor/inspiración Eien no Hiryu, me ayudo a escribir este capitulo, le doy muchas gracias por eso, también les recomiendo que visiten su fic "Dragontale" recién actualizado y muy genial, si alguien dice que no le gusto el cap, le parto el hocico por faltarle el respeto a mi hermanito :D**

 **Además de eso, les recomiendo que visiten al autor** TheOmegaNightmare **que tiene unos muy interesantes fics en mi opinión, y em la de Loveless, quien no solo me lo recomendo, sino que también es alguien cuyas criticas y sugerencias aprecio mucho.**

 **Lamento no poder responder reviews, pero spn las 11:30 PM donde estoy y me estoy muriendo del sueño :"D**

 **Responiendo a las preguntas de manera rapida:**

 **Para Tomas623, sep, son de mis fics.**

 **Para** **Lushicaro, 1) no en un futuro cercano. 2) Sep, pero terminara sad. 3) mmm, ni idea :v**

 **Para** **REX3810, pues... imaginalo como los stands de Jojo, cada uno tiene su habilidad especial**

 **Y para guest, me referia a que las servants son 10, Naruto no tiene un limite preestablecido de feminas :D**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decirles... vamos a la...**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **Opening Full Metal Alchemist Broterhood "Again"**

 _Naruto aparece sentado en una roca en medio de un valle de flores blancas mientras llovía y mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

 **kono omoi wo keshitesmau niwa / ¿Por qué sabiendo cuan larga es la vida me deprimo con facilidad?**

 _Naruto abre lo ojos, mostrando como el Noryokugan brillaba en ellos justo cuando la lluvia se detuvo._

 **Mada jinsei nagai desho / Quiero empezar de nuevo**

 _Susano'o, Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi aparecen junto con la gran sombra de los Kotoamatsukami detrás de ellos._

 **Yarinokoshiteru koto / Terminar lo inconcluso**

 _Un gigante ser de cabello blanco con 6 ojos morados en el pecho pero sin ninguno en la cara sonreía con crueldad mientras en sus manos sostenía los cadáveres de Hiruko y Awashima._

 **Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku / Que irónico es vivir motivando a otros sin querer seguir**

 _Aparece Naruto en medio del campo árido del Unlimited Blade Works rodeado de espadas y sentado en el suelo._

 **Ano koro mitainittite modoritai wake ja nai no / Tropezando con otros por caminar**

 _En imágenes que aparecen detrás suyo se miran todos los momentos tristes que paso en Konoha_

 **Nakushitekita sora wa sagashiteru / Con sueños sin poder lograr**

 _De repente todas las imágenes se rompen mientras una mano enguantada le tocaba el hombro y lo hacía voltear._

 **Wakatte kuremasu youni / No es que quiera arrepentirme**

 _Una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules le sonreía dulcemente a Naruto mientras este le devolvía la sonrisa._

 **Gisei ni natta youna kanashii kao wa yameteyo / Solo quiero recuperarlo (¡Mi cielo azul!)**

 _De repente, la chica desaparece, dejando a Naruto solo en medio de un enorme paramo negro mientras su sonrisa lentamente caía y lagrimas comenzaban a caerle de los ojos._

 **Tsumi no saigo wa namida ja nai yo / No quiero ver en tu reflejo.**

 _Aparece un hombre peliazul con una lanza llena de púas sonriendo con ansias de un pelea. A su lado estaban 1 hombre pelinegro con armadura del mismo color cruzado de brazos. Una mujer rubia de ojos rojos sonriendo sádicamente mientras estaba sentada en un gigantesco ser de cabello castaño largo y púas en su espalda._

 **Utto kurushiku seottekunda / Esa expresión abnegada de sacrificio (Entiéndelo)**

 _Naruto aparece enfrente de ellos con sus ojos teniendo un tono morado con una flor en espiral._

 **Deguchi mienai kanjoumeiro ai / De nadie más, no, fueron los pecados**

 _Sacando de su espalda una enorme espada con los Kanjis de "sentimiento" inscritas en ella se lanzo contra ellos mientras sus ojos se volvían azules._

 **Dare wo matteruno / Deberé de cargar con esta culpa**

 _Desenvainando la hoja, Naruto fue cubierto por una esfera dorada con anillos negros girando rápidamente a su alrededor hasta que se desvanecieran y mostrasen a Naruto con el cabello mucho más largo y de color rubia con mechas azules y rojas junto con varias correas en su ropa._

 **Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta youni / ¿Cómo escapo de esta culpa? Si esperándote estoy**

 _Izanagi aparece caminando hacía una Izanami ataviada con el manto de la Akuma no Megami mientras detrás de ellos un enorme Susano'o de Chakra azul y un enorme zorro naranja de 9 colas se posicionaban para pelear entre ellos_

 **Motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo / Todo se me escapo de las manos**

 _Naruto aparece de rodillas, mirando una tumba mientras llovía, mientras las imágenes de un fénix, una tortuga, un dragón, un tigre y una serpiente de ocho cabezas estaban detrás suyo._

 **Nani kara nogaretainda / Y sigo pensando en ese daño**

 _Naruto aparece peleando contra Sasuke, Mito y Menma, teniendo los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados mientras le daba una patada trasera a Sasuke con la pierna izquierda y con la pierna izquierda pateaba a Menma_

 **Genjitsu tte yatsu / ¡Y no puedo encontrar la salida de esta ilusión!**

 _Izanagi aparece enfrente de los Kotoamatsukami mientras sus hijos estaban entre ellos, preparándose para atacar a su padre antes de que Naruto apareciera de repente entre ellos._

 **Kanaeru tame ni ikiterundatte / ¿Cuál es el motivo porque aun vivo?**

 _Aparecen Minato y Kushina, la Uzumaki llorando encima de una pequeña y quemada camisa mientras el Yondaime miraba tristemente la ventana._

 **Sakebitaku naru yo kikoeteimasuka / Cada día mis recuerdos se van perdiendo**

 _Naruto aparece de nuevo en el campo de flores blancas_

 **Bunan ni nante yatterarenaikara / Nada es como antes, perdí toda seguridad**

 _La lluvia era más fuerte que antes, pues un enorme rayo cayo justo detrás de Naruto, agitándole el cabello por el viento._

 **Dakara tsuyoku naritai (i'am on the way) / Me deprimo con facilidad (Buscando el camino)**

 _Naruto de repente, abrió los ojos._

 **Natsukashiku naru / Por que sabiendo cuan larga es la vida**

 _En vez del Noryokugan o sus ojos azules, los ojos de Naruto eran amarillos con la pupila con una hendidura junto con un anillo negro alrededor_

 **Konna itami mo kangei jan / Me enfrentare a mi debilidad**

 _Y la lluvia se detuvo_

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 23**

 **Los hijos de Izanagi**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **«Los labios de la sabiduría permanecen cerrados, excepto para el oído capaz de comprender»-El Kybalion.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

* * *

Raum saliendo volando ante el golpe combinado de Issei y Naruto, que le hizo sentir con mucha lucidez como el golpe aflojaba su mandíbula y luego fue estampado contra el suelo.

—Es él… el Chakravartin— dijo Tsuki al ver a los hermanos pelear como si fueran una sola persona.

— **Unos ojos que pueden hacerlo todo y una mirada de determinación** — declaro Raum viendo al pelinegro y pelirrojo observarlo como un simple objetivo a superar. Gruñendo, el demonio con forma de serpiente se levanto al más puro estilo de un muerto de su tumba— **. Escúchame bien, Princesa del Renacer… no siempre podrás protegerlos a todos… ni tu, ni ustedes** — dijo viendo a Hyodo y Okami, antes de convertirse en cientos de pequeñas serpientes y desaparecer.

—¡Ja! No lo sabe todo—se regocijo Issei con una sonrisa

—¿Por qué lo dices?—preguntó Okami curioso

—¡Por que no sabia que terminaría escapando como una perra!

—…¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te adoro hermano?— dijo el Okami antes de soltar una leve risa.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— pregunto el Raikage mientras sostenía su brazo cortado.

Kakashi camino al frente, haciendo una leve reverencia—Venimos de parte de Konoha como una misión, soy Hatake Kakashi, es un gusto conocerlo, Raikage-sama.

—…— Kushina se mantuvo callada, en particular no tenía nada en contra del Yondaime Raikage, este no tenía las mismas tácticas de su padre… pero aun así era hijo del hombre que planeaba volverla una maquina de cría.

—Ese feo nos partió el trasero, ¡pero ustedes lo hicieron ver como un culero!

—¡BEE!— grito el Raikage ante lo que su hermano dijo.

—¡Culerísimo!— apoyaron Issei y Okami

—Escapo como una perra, esa tremenda ramera.

—Demonio mis bolas, yo tengo más pelotas que esa maricona.

—…Creo que estoy muerto y termine en el infierno— murmuro Ā tomándose la cara, mientras con el grupo de tres mujeres, la castaña se reía.

—Son graciosos— dijo Aika mirando específicamente al pelirrojo, quien junto Issei y Bee comenzaban rimar, torturando al Raikage.

—Los encuentro sin gracia— dijo la pelirrosa de mechones celestes, cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto le miro lúdicamente—Tienes cara de Uchiha, ¿Qué te puede dar gracia?

Un tic apareció en la ceja de la pelirrosa—No volver a verte de nuevo, Chakravartin.

—Tengo nombre.

—No me interesa saberlo.

—Es Naruto Okami—dijo Issei desinteresado—Y yo soy Hyodo Issei.

—Ya dije que no quería saberlo y menos el tuyo, enano— una vena se marco en la frente de Issei.

—Este enano de un solo putazo conjunto hizo huir como perra a un demonio que ustedes intentaron matar por 10 años.

—¿Eso lo que oigo es el ego rompiéndose?—pregunto el Okami burlón, viendo a la congelada pelirrosa.

La castaña por otro lado fue a ver a su otra compañera, que se quedo mirando donde estaba Raum—¿Estas bien, Tsuki?— pregunto, viéndola congelada.

Un segundo después, la vio caer rendida al suelo.

—Al parecer no pudo con nuestro estilo— dijo Issei chocando las palmas con su hermano mayor.

En temas más serios, Naruto fue a revisar a la peliblanca… picándola con un palo para ver si respiraba.

—¿No que eras doctor?— le pregunto Issei a su hermano.

—¿Ella tiene alguna enfermedad incurable?— cuestiono Naruto a la castaña, quien negó—. Entonces solo esta cansada por el estrés, después de pelear por 10 años contra la misma cosa.

—Concejos por el doctor Okami, consultas solo los Martes y con cita previa.

Naruto rio mientras recargaba la energía de la peliblanca con sus flamas doradas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Así que… ¿hace un par de meses contactaron con un continente al occidente llamado Jikan no Kuni, y una de sus lideres pidió guardar en su aldea algo muy importante y de cierta forma lo tomaron como una forma de forjar una alianza?— simplifico Naruto, viendo a la mujer de piel oscura y cabello platinado enfrente suyo.

Mabui asintió diligentemente, mientras caminaban para ver a las tres mujeres y al Raikage—Las princesas Tsuki, Hitomi y Aika están bastante cansadas, Tsuki-sama en especifico, desde hace 10 años ella ha estado peleando contra Raum en su pueblo día tras día, incluso con ayuda de Aika-san y Hitomi-sama a duras penas ha podido sacar al demonio, hace un par de meses, una objeto que anteriormente estaba en Jikan fue trasladado a Kumo mediante un llamado "Hechizo" de teletransportación, pero un día el demonio se entero de que fue cambiada de lugar, así que ha venido por meses…

—¿Pasa algo?— pregunto Rin, viendo que se quedo callada.

—Incluso Raikage-sama y Bee-sama no han podido matar al demonio, incluso cuando Bee-sama libera la forma completa del Hachibi, Raum es capaz de derrotarle como si nada.

—…Diablos— susurro la castaña, pues el Hachibi superaba al Sanbi por 5 colas.

Dentro del cuarto, Hitomi comenzó a hablar con Tsuki sobre la decisión que iban a tomar.

—No entiendo porque le vas a pedir ayuda, si el de verdad fuera el Chakravartin tendría los 8 anillos y la gema— le dijo la pelirrosa, viendo a la princesa del renacer sentada en una especie de trono no más grande que una silla normal—. El aun no ha sido nombrado el Chakravartin, y lo sabes.

—Sus ojos, Avalon y que el demonio escapara de él me son prueba suficiente, además recuerda que debe comenzar por el Anillo del Fuego… pero tu eres quien lo tiene— dijo mientras miraba a la pelirrosa mirarla fijamente, antes de soltar un bufido.

—Si yo no pude, ¿Qué te hace pensar que el será digno?— pregunto con desprecio.

La princesa del renacer se le quedo viendo fijamente—¿Recuerdas aquel mensaje que todas recibimos hace un par de semanas?

—Tu misma dijiste que debió haber sido que imaginamos algo, investigamos en Nami y no había señales de nada— le recordó Hitomi.

—Es su voz… tu también sabes que es la voz que nos dijo: **"Confía en mi"** … y quiero confiar en él, pero aun más importante, necesito su ayuda y su poder— hablo la peliblanca, haciendo chistar a, antes de que las puertas se abriesen, revelando al equipo 7 y 13 siendo escoltados por Mabui—. Es un honor conocerte finalmente, Chakravartin— dijo inclinándose enfrente de Naruto.

El pelirrojo parpadeo, antes de ver como todos a su alrededor se separaron para darles espacio, y ver a donde iba la conversación.

—El honor es mío, princesa del renacer— hablo cortésmente mientras se inclinaba igualmente.

—Mi nombre es Tsuki Yamiorozu, soy la princesa del reino de Seiryu y protectora de la gema de Ike— se presento un poco más formalmente, mientras el Okami le miraba con la cabeza inclinada.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con el demonio?— pregunto Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

La mujer peliblanca bajo la mirada, frotándose con incomodidad un brazo antes de hablar—Por los últimos 10 años de mi vida he estado peleando contra Raum, pero mi gente y yo ya no podemos más. Somos de Jikan no Kuni, un país al occidente. — un suspiro resignado salió de su boca—. En mi pueblo, existe uno de 8 objetos muy importantes… una de las 8 **Gemas de Ike (Poder)** , en nuestra tierra, dicha piedra tiene dentro el alma de diferentes personas… su cantidad de energía es descomunal, y por eso Raum a tratado una y otra vez de llegar a ella por años, tratamos de mover la gema al otro lado del mundo, pero en pocos meses encontró nuestra localización… y a estado atacando esta aldea hasta el día de hoy.

Para sorpresa del pelirrojo, y de todo mundo en general, la mujer se arrodillo enfrente de Naruto, su cabeza al nivel del suelo.

—…— el Okami se mantuvo callado, esperando a saber que le quería decir ella.

—Por favor… ayúdanos, préstame tu fuerza. Si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que alguien venza a Raum, ese eres tu. Me encuentro demasiado cansada, odio admitirlo, pero estos 10 años me han causado demasiado cansancio, mental y físicamente… ya no puedo más— hablo ella, y su voz genuinamente se oía demasiado agarrotada.

—De acuerdo— dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo a la peliblanca alzar la mirada, sorprendida de que aceptase tan fácilmente.

—¿Es… Es enserio?— pregunto con voz sorprendida, mientras el pelirrojo extendía su mano hacía ella, ayudándola a levantarse lentamente.

—¿Por qué accedes a ayudarnos? ¿Qué esperas obtener después de esto?— le pregunto Hitomi desconfiada al Okami.

Este solamente apretó uno de sus puños—No me gusta ver a la gente buena sufrir, estoy seguro que ese demonio Raum a aterrorizado a tu gente por mucho tiempo, simplemente no quiero que siga hiriendo a gente inocente. Es lo único que quiero.

Se quedaron calladas ante sus palabras, se escuchaban tan honestas y simples, pero… era imposible creer que eso fuera posible.

—Son muy desconfiadas, ¿no?—una nueva voz se unió tensando a todos menos a Okami quien miro de reojo a su sombra, de ella, salió su hermano menor de cabellos negros—. En especial la de cabello rosa...

—¿Dónde estabas?— pregunto el pelirrojo al pelinegro, quien se rasco la cabeza.

—Hay una mina debajo de aquí bastante profunda, y el maricón del demonio a desaparecido por completo, así que lo más probable es que haya encontrado una entrada allí— declaro el pelinegro mientras Naruto asentía, y se daba la vuelta.

—Tsuki-Hime— le dijo a la peliblanca, que le seguía viendo fijamente—. Tu eres quien se a enfrentado más tiempo a ese demonio, puedes ser de gran ayuda para vencerlo, ¿podrías venir conmigo a darle fin?

—…— la peliblanca parpadeo levemente, antes de asentir y comenzar a caminar al lado del pelirrojo.

—Yo los acompañare también— dijo Aika mientras se apuraba para seguir a ambos y Hitomi se quedaba viéndolos un momento antes de bufar y comenzar a seguirlos.

—Ustedes quédense a cuidar la aldea, si ocurre algo ustedes tendrán que esperar hasta que volvamos— declaro Naruto al equipo 7 y al 13 mientras desenfundaba a Avalon.

—Oye, nos podemos cuidar por nosotros— le dijo Satsuki algo ofendida.

Issei hablo esta vez, mientras en partículas azules Kansho y Bakuya aparecían en sus manos—Tal vez contra humanos, pero contra esto ustedes no tienen oportunidad.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En el País de las Flores del Cielo, en un oscuro, húmedo y tétrico lugar, Hécate se mantenía viendo a la nada con sus ojos sin brillo.

— **[Ira]** — hablo ella suavemente, acurrucada en posición fetal.

— _¡RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _Soltando un rugido más animal que humano, un domo de color rojo con anillos negros cubrió al pelirrojo, mientras un pilar de energía salía disparado al cielo._

 _Inclusive el Reiyuigon de Susano'o tembló cuando la esfera lanzo varios disparos de energía que le terminaron dando, haciéndolo temblar por la enorme cantidad de energía._

 _En la tierra, Naruto había cambiado._

 _Su cabello ahora era de color rojo, más oscuro que antes, teniendo ahora mechones blancos, sus ojos eran de color verde, como esmeraldas que brillaban con furia, su pupila estaba rasgada, su esclerótica bañada en negro._

 _Sus músculos se tornaron del mismo color que su cabello, anchándose, sus dientes ahora eran tan grandes que sobresalían de su boca, todos afilados como colmillos._

— **[Valor]** — susurro, mientras sus ojos adquirían un leve brillo y sus mejillas pálidas como las de un muerto se teñían.

 _Tenia el cabello ahora de un color rubio hasta parecer oro, tan largo y grande que le cubría la totalidad de la espalda y los hombros, su cabello ahora tenía puntas de cabello azul, con algunas mechas rojas, las dos patillas de cabello a los lados de su cara eran de color rojo, encuadrándole la cara._

 _Su cara se había afilado levemente, sus ojos se habían vuelto de un azul celeste con una cruz dorada en el centro, su musculatura se ancho levemente, dándole unos 10 centímetros más de altura, algo destacable es que camisa había desaparecido, estando ahora solo el haori negro que llevaba, lo curioso eran las marcas en forma de flamas rojas en su pecho desnudo, además de una especie de pelaje dorado que le cubría el cuello y pecho._

 _Sus botas se alzaron hasta llegarle un poco más debajo de las rodillas, y lo más destacable es que en sus botas, pantalones y brazos habían unas correas negras con unas púas de metal, aunque solo eran en las botas._

— _Borrogas, Gran Príncipe del Infierno, comandante de veinte legiones de demonios. Yo, Okami Naruto, Hijo del Dios Izanagi-no-Okami… ¡Te juro, ante todos, que pase lo que pase no volveré a fallar!— grito antes de lanzarse contra Borrogas, haciendo un cráter en el suelo._

— **[Soledad]** — susurro, y esta vez una sonrisa oscurecida apareció en su cara.

 _El cabello era negro… negro como la noche sin estrellas, y se había alargado y erizado en gran medida. Las puntas eran amarillo-café con algunas puntas negras, la camisa se había ido, mostrando un pecho y abdomen cincelado de color blanco, el haori ahora se había vuelto negro en su totalidad, y ahora las puntas eran andrajosas y rotas, las manos eran de un color blanco con uñas negras largas, los ojos…_

 _Sus ojos eran de color amarillo putrefacto, con la pupila rasgada cual serpiente, la esclerótica era negra, oscura y sin alma._

 _Su cuerpo no había sanado, seguía muy herido, pero no parecía importarle a pesar de sus brazos colgantes, tal vez inutilizados._

 _Una sonrisa de dientes afilados como púas fue lo que Hécate miro, antes de que una lengua puntiaguda, casi bífida como la de una serpiente, relamiese los labios secos._

— ** _Te encontré_** _— susurro antes de simplemente_ _desaparecer._

 _En una letanía constante, Hécate le busco._

 _De repente, casi tuvo una epifanía. Juraría que ya había vivido una situación muy similar antes, quizás en otro tiempo._

 _Los ojos turbulentos y la semi- sonrisa desquiciada en Naruto no aseguraban nada. Al fin y al cabo no era el Naruto que todos conocían, sino el_ _verdadero Naruto_ _, y nada bueno podía salir de eso._

 _Antes de que pudiera decidir cómo proceder en esa situación tan delicada, Furfur sintió como algo increíblemente malo iba hacia él e, intentando protegerse de su velocidad y ataque sorpresa, su mano fue casi cortada por Avalon._

 _Esta vez, Furfur fue lanzado hacia atrás por su fuerza bruta, y esta vez se descubrió a sí mismo protegiéndose de un nuevo ataque y, pronto, se vio enzarzado en una cruenta batalla: los movimientos de Naruto no eran precisos, y se dejaba llevar más por los reflejos que por una técnica clara, pero el_ ** _Demonio_** _supo que estaba en problemas cuando cada golpe hacía que le temblaran las manos por la potencia. Su mejor ataque no estaba en la técnica, sino en la brutalidad._

—Las tres Auras han sido despertadas, pero apenas vas en la primera etapa, aun tienes un largo camino para recorrer, mi pequeño ángel— susurro mientras una hermosa y amorosa sonrisa aparecía en su cara, que solo era opacada por la mirada de una demente en los ojos de ella.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

.

.

* * *

Naruto, Issei, Aika, Hitomi y Tsuki finalmente llegaron a una especie de cueva entre varias montañas de la aldea escondida entre las nubes.

—Chakravartin— llamo la peliblanca mirando al pelirrojo de mechas negras—. No es necesario que te diga que lo importante que es esto, dentro esta algo que es miles de veces más valioso que mi vida, y así mismo, pase toda mi vida protegiéndola… ¿alguna pregunta?

—Ninguna— dijo mientras caminaban hacía el interior de la mina, sus ojos morados brillando en la oscuridad mientras buscaba por kilómetros de roca y minerales—. Apresurémonos entonces, hay que proteger el trabajo de tu vida.

Tsuki parpadeo sorprendida ante sus palabras, antes de mirarle fijamente—Perdona que no te haya preguntado antes, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Lo dije antes, lo digo ahora, mi nombre es Naruto. Okami Naruto—declaro mientras formaba dos espadas en sus manos.

Uyuu y Umu, así las bautizo.

La espada de la destrucción y la espada de la creación, una negra como la noche y la otra celeste como el aguamarina.

Mientras tanto, Naruto también noto como Issei trazaba dos espadas muy conocidas por él. Kansho y Bakuya… no… se miraban como las falcatas pero sin duda no eran esas, o al menos no las que conocían.

Una enorme cantidad de poder se sentía detrás de esos Noble Fantasmas, tanta que no podía medirlas bien.

— **Yuèyùn Càidāo** — susurro Issei su nombre, notando la mirada de Naruto en ellas. El pelirrojo no pregunto más, y encajo a Uyuu para destruir la entrada y haciendo que apareciera una enorme pared de roca.

El grupo camino entre las sombras, mientras Naruto creaba dos esferas de energía cósmica de color morado que iluminaron todo el lugar.

Usando el Noryokugan, el pelirrojo analizo todo lugar posible donde estaría Raum, antes de que sus ojos diesen una pulsación y un camino comenzó a formarse en la pared mientras empezaba a correr por él, siendo seguido por el resto.

—Esta en los pisos inferiores, esta cerca de algo que no puedo discernir, debes apresurarnos o llegara antes que nosotros— indico mientras usaba la Ruta Elemental para controlar la roca y al instante también trazando a **Kavacha y Kundala** en su cuerpo.

En vez de trazar a **Vasavi Shakti** , decidió irse por algo más estable en un lugar que se podría venir debajo de usar un mini sol en su interior.

 **Gaé Buidhe** y **Gaé Dearg** aparecieron en cada una de sus manos mientras las dos espadas descansaban en su espalda. Solo para que segundos después usase la lanza amarilla para atrapar algo que se lanzo contra él.

Era una… serpiente… una serpiente roja y azul con ojos amarillos, y apenas la corto Naruto vio como se partía en dos.

—¡Tch!— soltó Aika poniendo una mano en el suelo, para que del techo salieran estalactitas que aplastaron a un contingente de serpientes similares en su camino, notando que de la misma forma se formaban dos del resto de uno.

—Esta es una de las habilidades de Raum, estas cosas son producidas por su energía, aunque matemos a una, dos saldrán de sus restos— indico Tsuki antes de invocar su guadaña en un brillo azulino, sus ojos amarillos tomando un brillo azul oscuro—. Tenemos que hacernos paso entre ellos para llegar al verdadero.

—Anotado— declaro Issei antes de que Star Platinum apareciese en su espalda a una velocidad simplemente descomunal, pareciendo un maremoto de puños golpeando a las serpientes que a pesar de nacer dos de los restos de una, apenas estos nacían Issei los aplastaba en segundo.

Pero para Naruto, quien podía ver las cosas en un tiempo de Planck, el tiempo que a un fotón le tomaba recorrer la distancia más corta posible, podía ver asombrado la enorme cantidad de puñetazos que Issei daba.

El Potencial de un Bisshamonten se calcula de acuerdo a la fuerza, potencial, etc. del usuario

Como tal; The World es de los Bisshamonten's más fuertes, debido a que él aún necesita mejorar más.

Pero Star Platinum es un caso totalmente diferente.

Ambos en su tiempo fueron los Stands con más ataque, siendo el mismo tipo de este mismo.

Pero The World alcanzó su potencial demasiado rápido y por ello, termino perdiendo y esta vez es lo mismo.

El potencial de desarrollo de manos también es diferente; The World tiene B mientras que Star Platinum tiene A...pero cuando Hyodo Issei fue creciendo y haciéndose más fuerte llego incluso a aumentar.

Esto conllevo a que todo en Star Platinum aumentara; desde velocidad a fuerza, las cuales aumentaron hasta ? Y ?, Dando resultado a que sus golpes sean aún mayores que antes.

Cuando tenia 7 años, Hyodo Issei calculo que su Bisshamonten podía dar 100 mil millones de golpes por minuto.

Ahora, con 14 años, calculo que su Bisshamonten podía dar 3 centillones de golpes por minuto, y esa no es ni siquiera una cantidad aproximada de todos los golpes que puede dar su Bisshamonten.

 _Ni The World sería capaz de semejante cosa._ Se dijo sorprendido al ver en cámara lenta los centillones de golpes dados como si fuese un juego.

—¡No nos quedemos atrás!— exclamo Tsuki antes de mandar con su guadaña un corte en forma de media luna y con Aika sonriendo antes de enviar varias.

— **¡Reihogosha: Modelo Titán!** — grito Naruto mientras el guardián de energía cósmica aparecía, rugiendo mientras cabalgaba con su creador en su espalda, usando sus brazos en forma de pinzas para acumular una enorme cantidad de energía cósmica que soltó en un doble disparo de energía morada.

Las serpientes fueron atomizadas mientras el ser de energía cósmica cabalgaba en el camino formado antes de que más serpientes aparecieran, pero no dejo de cabalgar.

—¡Issei!— exclamo el Okami mientras agarrado de uno de los cuernos del Reihogosha se estiraba para llegar hasta su hermano adoptivo.

El pelinegro junto a su Stand golpeaban sin piedad alguna a las serpientes, volviéndolas puré y matándolas como si se tratase de un juego, pero al oír su nombre en voz de su hermano solamente alzo una mano y Naruto lo agarro de esta, montándolo también en el Reihogosha—Agárrense con fuerza— les dijo mientras saltaba del ser de energía cósmica— **¡Reihogosha: Modelo Fénix!** — exclamo al instante que el guardián de energía brillaba en una luz cegadora y el sacaba a Uyuu.

Justo en el instante que clavo la espada negra en el suelo, el Reihogosha ahora parecía una especie de ave con alas metálicas y plumas de energía morada que se alzo del suelo mientras este era destruido sin dejar nada.

—Ahora… _búscalo_ — declaro mientras trazaba una lanza roja en una de sus manos, y esta tomaba un brillo rojo incandescente, su brazo incluso aumento de masa muscular para sostenerla correctamente— **. ¡GAÉ… BOLG!**

Reescribiendo causa y efecto, la lanza roja voló por el ahora vacío en el que todos estaban cayendo, hasta que choco con una roca en la parte inferior y Naruto uso al Reihogosha como impulso para llegar hasta la lanza en segundos.

— **¿¡Qué cara…!? ¡BLUAG!** — escucho el escupitajo de Raum cuando Gaé Bolg perforo su pecho, y segundos después, el pelirrojo apareció parado en la lanza.

—Je… esto fue más rápido de lo que pensé, Raum— declaro viéndole de cuclillas en la lanza roja que perteneció a Scáthach, su Noryokugan viendo los ojos demoniacos del ser serpiente, su Reihogosha apareciendo en donde estaba segundos antes—. ¡Hey, adivinen quien le gano al demonio de un golpe!— les llamo con una sonrisa divertida.

Sin embargo, no había algo como felicidad en sus caras, solo una sorpresa y horror al instante que lo vieron.

—¡Naruto cuidado!— exclamo Tsuki saltando del fénix de energía.

 **¡SLASH!**

Las garras de Raum se encajaron en la espalda del pelirrojo, saliendo por su pecho manchadas en sangre mientras este miraba con sorpresa como destrozaba a Gaé Bolg como si no fuera nada.

— **Se todos tus secretos, niño. Incluido tu trazado, esta lanza podría matar a un demonio normal. Manipular causa y efecto para siempre apuntar el corazón sería mortal para cualquier ser… excepto para los que tienen más de uno.**

Naruto al instante uso la visión de Rayos X de su Noryokugan, los conto y los vio.

6 corazones… 7 si contaba la masa sangrante donde antes estuvo la lanza roja.

— **Nosotros los demonios tenemos una esperanza de vida sin limites, nuestras habilidades, durabilidad y habilidades mejoradas, sin mencionar que cada uno de nosotros posee 7 corazones, tendrías que matarnos 7 veces si quieres que quedemos completamente muertos. ¿Es que no lo comprenden? No tienen oportunidad alguna.**

Mientras decía eso, las garras en el pecho de Naruto se cerraron, dispuestas a arrancarle el esqueleto al pelirrojo para probar su punto, antes de que Raum viese como sus garras se doblaban con un sonido metálico mientras tocaban los huesos del Ojimorado junto a la armadura dorada.

Tres garras salieron de los nudillos de Naruto, tres garras de color negro en cada mano mientras sus garras se encajaban en el brazo del demonio—No me subestimes, primito.

—¡ORA!— exclamo Star Platinum al momento que le daba un poderoso golpe al demonio, rompiéndole el brazo mientras lo obligaba a soltar a Naruto, y este cayo al suelo mientras Tsuki enviaba un tajo con su guadaña que genero una corriente de aire helado. Viendo como el mismo brazo que le atravesó era congelado en meros segundos.

—¿Estas bien?— le pregunto Issei ayudándolo a levantarse mientras la herida en su pecho se cerraba por si misma.

Gruñendo, Naruto alzo su mano enfrente de Issei, y el fuego se arremolino enfrente de su palma mientras sus ojos iban a un tono amarillento.

— _ **O, Agni**_ — susurro mientras un domo de fuego los protegía a ambos del coletazo que Raum les lanzo, y Naruto clavo a Umu en el suelo, creando un domo de roca mientras sentía como la cabeza le dolía como si clavasen varios clavos en las partes de su cráneo, mil voces.

—Nii-san, ¿¡qué pasa!?— le cuestiono Issei, mientras lo agarraba, evitando que comenzase a zarandearse en el suelo, su voz levemente lo distraía del dolor.

—¡Compañero, mantente concentrado, no dejes que sus voces te hagan caer!— no entendía a Avalon, no entendía los golpes de Raum al domo, ni los trozos de roca que caían.

—¡Maldita sea, reacciona inútil!— le grito Hitomi al verlo revolverse como si le diera epilepsia.

— **¡SILENCIO!**

Y exploto.

 **FRAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFSSSSSSSHHHHH**

Fue como si toda la cueva se viniera abajo, las rocas se abrieron bajo una enorme cantidad de presión, y una especie de energía color verdosa, escuchando los gritos de mil almas en pena atreves de esa energía.

—¡La gema!— grito Tsuki, reconociendo la energía que pasaba por las grietas entre las rocas, un verde estruendoroso por las que millones de almas parecían atravesar, todas con expresiones afligidas y con bocas tan grandes que parecían apunto de cometer autocanibalismo.

Aika abrió los ojos, antes de que frunciese con fuerza el ceño— **Kamiryūdō** — Issei, Hitomi y Tsuki se giraron a verla al oír eso, antes de que Issei agarrase a Naruto con una llave al cuello.

—Calmado hermano, estas cometiendo algo muy jodido de lo que no tienes conciencia— le hablo, con un brazo pasando por su cuello y la otra agarrándole del cabello, con un solo movimiento partirle el cuello sería demasiado fácil, pero era solamente para calmarlo.

Jamás le haría eso a su hermano.

—Esta cometiendo Tabú sin estar consiente— mascullo Hitomi al oír como los gritos bestiales del pelirrojo opacaban los sonidos de las miles de almas atravesando la energía y que eran atraídas hacía él.

En un conmocionarte y a la vez dantesco espectáculo, vieron como la energía, aun con esas almas, era absorbida por Naruto, metiéndose en sus ojos, en su piel, en su boca, en su pecho mientras los rugidos guturales pasaban a ser gruñidos de un animal moribundo, pasando dolor.

—¿¡Quieren dejar de quedarse paradas y ayudar!?— les grito Issei mientras sentía como el cabello de Naruto comenzaba a erizarse hasta que se sintiera como agarrar a un erizo.

Kavacha y Kundala le impedían hacerle algún daño real, y los picos se enterraban en su carne, atravesándola y sacando su sangre.

Su hermano se zarandeaba de un lado a otro, incluso con ayuda de Star Platinum mantenerlo agarrado era algo que parecía casi imposible. Pero solamente anclo—No te voy a dejar que te sigas matando, Nii-san— murmuro mientras lo agarraba con mayor fuerza, gruñendo al sentir como espinas de hueso negro salían y atraviesan su carne.

—¡Tch!— soltó Tsuki al ver como Raum creaba un agujero en el suelo, y escapaba. Antes de sin duda donde el pelirrojo estaba girarse para ver como un domo de energía cubría a Naruto, encima de otro y de otro, viéndolo comenzar a flotar con una expresión desencajada, sus ojos todavía brillando en amarillo, solo que ahora no había pupila, iris o esclerótica, era solamente amarillo.

Poniendo la mano en el suelo, una especie de circulo con runas moradas apareció debajo suyo, y de él se formo un enorme golem de hielo que agarro con una de sus enormes manos al pelirrojo junto al pelinegro, viendo como el gigante de hielo era destrozado de a pocos por relámpagos de color verde.

Pero le dio tiempo suficiente, se puso enfrente del pelirrojo, lo agarro del cabello obligándolo a mirarla y…

…

Todo mundo se sorprendió al ver como la peliblanca juntaba labios con el pelirrojo.

—…Okey… aquí me siento como la tercera rueda… normalmente esta situación son con dos mujeres así que ahora me siento confundido— murmuro Issei como una forma de aliviar la tensión, a pesar de ser aplastado por el golem y estar justo por detrás de su hermano, teniendo una vista de como este era besado.

No era tanto un "beso", ella no se movía, no profundizaba, pero parecía que Naruto se calmaba por una extraña razón.

Y no era por que le gustase, por lo que pudo ver, la energía que le surcaba paso de verdosa a naranja, y esa misma energía se introdujo esta vez de forma más controlada en Naruto, y en este, el color morado volvió a sus ojos, pero Issei se sorprendió al ver algo nuevo.

Fue cosa de un par de segundos, nadie excepto él lo noto, pero miro como varios patrones aparecían en los ojos de su hermano mayor antes de regresar al Noryokugan.

Los conocía todos, su padre adoptivo los tenía, y su sorpresa se alzo al ver como los ojos de Naruto Okami tomaban formas diferentes:

Primero fue el patrón del Rinnegan, anillos negros alrededor de ojos morados, tres tomoes en cada uno de los ojos, antes de desaparecer e ir al siguiente.

El segundo fue el patrón del Tenseigan, unos ojos azul oscuro con una flor de loto blanca y una pupila azul, antes de volver a desaparecer e ir al tercero.

Y finalmente, el patrón del Gedatsugan, unos ojos de color rosado, con múltiples flores de todos los colores del arcoíris, una sobre otra y como el resto desapareció, dejando los ojos azules normales de Naruto.

Tsuki se separo, dejando que la cabeza del pelirrojo cayese rendida en su hombro—Tranquilo hermano, estamos contigo— le dijo Issei mientras el pelirrojo se dejaba caer en la inconciencia

—Solo piensa en tus momentos más felices— susurro Avalon, mientras el Okami iba al reino de la inconciencia.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **En la mente de Naruto**

—¡Muah!— el sonido de un beso fue algo que Naruto y Cesar escucharon, al momento que sus mandíbulas caían al suelo y la imagen enfrente de ellos se grababa en sus mentes para el resto de lo que les quedaba de vida.

Lisa-Lisa parpadeo mientras miraba como Jolyne se separaba de ella y anotaba un par de cosas en una lista—Jolyne…

—¿Si maestra?— pregunto la rubia.

—…¿Por qué me besaste?— le cuestiono de vuelta, con calma, aunque incluso tenía algo del lápiz labial de su alumna en sus labios.

—Oh, pues usted dijo que con este entrenamiento podíamos morir, así que quise completar mi lista de "Cosas que hacer antes de morir"— indico, mostrando como estaba tachada de la lista "Besar a una mujer madura"

La ceja de la Joestar tembló—Me metiste la lengua…— su voz tenía solo un leve deje de vergüenza, mientras sus otros dos alumnos…

FLUUUUUSSSSSSHHHH

Naruto ni siquiera se entero cuando Cesar salió volando de una fuga de sangre perteneciente a su nariz, mientras él solo tenía la boca y ojos abiertos en sorpresa total.

Ese día… Naruto descubrió lo que era el Yuri… eso y que su maestra era capaz de golpearlos con Hamon para olvidar.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fuera de la… corrompida… mente de Naruto**

—Creo que enserio esta recordando muy buenos momentos— susurro Issei al ver la enorme sonrisa comemierda que Naruto tenía, ¡conocía esa sonrisa! Él la tenía aquella vez que vio beber alcohol a las hermanas de Sirchez y Serafall por primera vez, luego ellas se durmieron en la misma cama y… cosas para otro momento… _nadie debe saber lo que hice después de verlas._

Tsuki acaricio levemente la frente del Okami, mientras miraba a la nada en especifico—Vinimos aquí para proteger la piedra de Ike… y terminaste casi destruyéndola por completo… ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo de vida te quede— murmuro frustrada, viendo a sus compañeras—. ¿Qué haremos? No podemos decirle que destruyo las almas de muchos.

—Deberíamos matarlo ahora que podemos— declaro Hitomi, sacando a Crom.

—¿Disculpe usted y a su raza entera?— pregunto Issei poniéndose enfrente del inconsciente pelirrojo.

La pelirrosa lo fulmino con la mirada—Ese… "Dios" acaba de destruir las almas de incontables personas, ni siquiera podría controlar eso si se vuelve a acercar a una de las piedras.

—Si crees que voy a dejar que mates a mi hermano por tu paranoia, puedes meterte esa enorme espada en el…

—Ugh… siento como si me hubieran metido un taladro por una oreja… y hayan metido otro talado en la otra… y se encontraban en el centro— murmuro el pelirrojo levantándose, frotándose la frente con dolor.

Aika al instante le ayudo a pararse—¿Cómo te sientes?— le pregunto suavemente, mientras Naruto se quedaba viendo al suelo, parpadeando.

—Nada que patear el trasero de Raum no arregle— dijo con una semi sonrisa, mientras se estiraba—. Se nos escapo no es así— fue una declaración, no una pregunta.

—S-Si— hablo Tsuki mientras caminaban hacía el agujero creado por el demonio—. Después de que escapo decidiste que tomáramos un descanso, te mirabas bastante cansado— le mintió, aunque algo de eso era verdad, Naruto se miraba increíblemente agarrotado.

—Bien, vamos a seguirlo— declaro mientras le daba paso a las mujeres—. Como un caballero siempre dice: las damas primero— les dijo con un tono divertido, mientras Hitomi y Tsuki saltaban, pudo escuchar una leve risa de Aika.

Suspirando, Naruto miro a Issei pasar frente a él, y le hizo una preocupada pregunta con un tono que le hizo sentir aun peor—… ¿Cuánto escuchaste?— le pregunto con una mirada que decía más que mil palabras.

—Cada palabra— le dijo antes de saltar también, dejando allí a Issei, taciturno, antes de entrar en el agujero.

Al entrar, se encontró con las mujeres que seguían cayendo al igual que ellos, controlando su caída al sostenerse y arrastrarse por las paredes—…Naruto— le llamo Tsuki de repente, con un tono algo débil—…Tengo que proteger este lugar… tengo que proteger lo que esta dentro, allí descansan muchas almas. La gente que murió a manos de los demonios, héroes de guerra que lucharon con valor, incluso el alma de mi madre que hace años perdió la vida contra Raum esta allí… no tienes ninguna obligación de ayudarme, así que lo único que puedo hacer es rogarte que nos ayudes.

El Okami se mantuvo callado, mirando al frente antes de extender su puño y asentirle a la peliblanca—Confía en mi.

Tsuki le miro nuevamente sorprendida, antes de morderse un labio y chocar puños con el pelirrojo, escondiendo una única lagrima que bajo de su mejilla y se congelo.

—Oye, Issei— hablo el pelirrojo mirando al frente.

—¿Si?— cuestiono el pelinegro antes de ver como Naruto sacaba unas garras negras debajo de la piel de sus nudillos.

—¿Sabes que son estas? Tenias algo parecido en tu esqueleto— declaro mientras usaba las garras para bajar con mayor cuidado por el túnel.

—Eso es.. Metrochronium. Puedes comandarlo a pensamiento como lo hacen los Kaguya, y tiene un par de habilidades que luego te contare, por el momento, tienes un esqueleto casi indestructible que puedes controlar a como quiera— le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Naruto guardaba las garras.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

.

.

* * *

Raum miro enfrente suyo aquel brillo multicolor, encerrado en una especie de enorme piedra con forma de colmillo blanco, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacía ella.

—¡Hey, culebra sin huevos! ¿¡Nos extrañaste!?— un grito le hizo exaltarse levemente, antes de girarse para ver al grupo de tres mujeres y dos hombres caminar hacía donde estaba él.

— **Grandes palabras para criaturas tan pequeñas** — dijo mientras sus ojos nuevamente brillaban en color azul, mirando nuevamente al pequeño grupo, más en concreto, mirando a Naruto— **. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que tienes una [Habilidad]?** — le pregunto de repente, haciendo al pelirrojo trazar a Vasavi Shakti y moverla en sus manos.

—¿Importa realmente? Issei tiene tres y no dices nada— hablo con una sonrisa divertida, e Issei trazo a Kansho y Bakuya en sus manos.

— **Tonto, ¿no sabes el poder que tienes en tus manos? Con esa habilidad podrías… no, nunca podrías alcanzar todo eso, no eres diferente de otros mortales, tercer Chakravartin.**

—¡Star Platinum/The World!— dijeron Naruto e Issei, mientras los dos se lanzaban contra el demonio.

Azotando el suelo con su cola, Raum al instante puso un muro de roca y se hizo para atrás, viendo a los Bisshamonten romperla y al siguiente a Naruto e Issei enfrente suyo.

¡PRAM!

Golpeándolo en la cara, lo mandaron hacía abajo, haciendo que la roca se destrozase mientras el se encontraba flotando en el aire mientras veía como Tsuki y Hitomi ya estaban abajo esperándole. ** _¿¡Quienes son estos mortales!? ¿¡Como es que están aliados con las dioses!? ¿¡QUÉ ESTA PASANDO!?_**

—¡ **BLUAGH!** — vomito cuando aterrizo en la espada de Hitomi, su abdomen siendo atravesado por Crom, para que segundos después Tsuki le elevase nuevamente, pero esta vez hacía Aika.

— **Doton: ¡Chōkajūgan no Jutsu! (Elemento Tierra: ¡Jutsu de Roca Super Agravada!)** — exclamo antes de golpear dos veces el pecho del demonio, antes de girar y darle una patada giratoria, mandándolo contra la roca de las paredes, alejándolo de la piedra de Ike.

Cuando choco contra una pared, noto como ahora su peso estaba aumentado— **¡KHU…!** — gruño Raum tratando de moverse.

— **Trace… On** — sus ojos se abrieron al oír una voz combinada, solo para ver como en brillos rojos y azules aparecían decenas de todo tipo de armas.

Los ojos brillantes de los dos hermanos le miraron fijamente, mientras sus músculos aumentaban de tamaño, rojo y morado viéndole con el mismo desdén.

CRASH. CLASH. FLUSH. TRASH. CRUM

Moviendo sus garras a una enorme velocidad, empezó a destrozar las armas que se acercaban a velocidades descomunales hacía él, de tal forma que su figura se perdía entre los trozos de armas.

Naruto y Tsuki aparecieron debajo y arriba, la peliblanca le pateo hacía Naruto, y este le pateo con ambas piernas hacía arriba.

Viendo fijamente los ojos de la princesa mientras pasaba al lado de ella, noto como se dejaba caer a un lado, esquivando la lanza de color dorado.

— **¡Brahmastra!** — la exclamación de Naruto fue seguida por un potente haz de energía que impacto de golpe a Raum, haciéndolo chocar con enorme fuerza contra las paredes.

Un gran estruendo vino después, mientras el Astra golpeaba a Raum directamente.

Todo el grupo tuvo que saltar cuando vieron como la cueva se venía abajo, rocas enormes cayendo y saltando por doquier.

Al ver eso, el pelirrojo al instante saco la arena magnetizada en las calabazas debajo de su ropa, antes de ponerla contra el techo, protegiendo a sus compañeros de morir.

En un segundo, Kansho y Bakuya pasaron por su lado, y se giro rápidamente al notar como el demonio ya estaba detrás suyo, las falcatas enterradas en su pecho.

—Yare-Yare— murmuro Issei detrás de Raum, agarrándolo de los brazos y las manos detrás de su cabeza en un Full Nelson—. Ten más cuidad, Aniki.

—Hn— sonrió el Okami ante sus palabras—. Gracias… Ototou.

¡PRAM!

Todo mundo al instante se alarmo al oír eso, y giraron para ver como la enorme piedra caía de donde estaba, bajando al enorme abismo de la cueva.

— **¡La piedra! ¡Es mía!** — grito Raum antes de convertirse en pequeñas serpientes que se deslizaron por los brazos de Issei, solo para volver a unirse varios metros abajo.

Fue solo una mirada de un segundo, pero fue suficiente como para que Issei agarrase a Naruto del brazo, lo girase a enorme velocidad y lo lanzase hacía donde fue Raum. En un destello rojo y en otro azul ambos se acercaban a la Gema de Ike, ambos a la misma distancia.

 _Esto es malo._ Pensó Tsuki al ver como ambos estaban a pocos metros de llegar a la gema, y en un segundo, su guadaña fue cubierta por un aura de hielo. _Si cualquier de los dos llega a la gema… las consecuencias serán desastrosas._ Temblando y apretando su arma, Tsuki miro con decisión mientras soltaba su ataque. _Lo lamento… perdóname por favor…_

FLUUUUUUSSSHHHH

En menos de un nanosegundo, su ataque llego al objetivo.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, su mirada fue hacía la princesa del renacer, quien bajo la mirada, evitando verle—¿Por qué tu…?— susurro… teniendo un deje de traición en su voz.

—… **La gema… ¿En verdad te atreviste a destruirla?** — murmuro Raum, helado. La mirada furiosa de la princesa sobre él— **. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** — el agónico grito del demonio hizo que toda la cueva temblase, los tímpanos de todo mundo casi destrozados ante la fuerza— **. ¡TANTO TIEMPO! ¡TANTOS AÑOS! ¿¡PARA ESTO!?**

—Lo siento Raum, ¿te lastimamos la vagina?— pregunto Issei mirándole desde arriba.

— **¡LOS VOY A MATAR MALDITOS MORTALES!**

—¡VEN INTENTALO LOMBRIS DE TIERRA!— grito el pelinegro mientras Naruto se teletransportaba a su lado, las tres princesas llegando a su posición.

Al instante, vieron como el demonio había desaparecido, solo para que lo sintiesen justo detrás de ellos— **Aun no saben de lo que un Demonio es capaz cuando esta furioso** — les dijo antes de que su cola diese un rugido como el de un dinosaurio, mientras se enrollaba como una boa sobre ellos, apretándolos con fuerza— **. Primero te quitare esos ojos antes de que aprendas como usarlos. De todas formas es demasiado poder para ti** — declaro mirando a Naruto, quien gruñía levemente mientras trataba de concentrarse para usar un Brahmastra atreves de sus ojos.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo, el Okami, Aika y Hitomi fueron cubiertos por una capa de hielo que se convirtió en un domo con picos que también atrapo la cola del demonio, Tsuki e Issei habían aparecido en la cima de los picos.

 _Él… ¿genero este hielo?_ Se pregunto la peliblanca al ver a sus compañeras y al pelirrojo atrapados en el domo cristalino. _Esta en la temperatura adecuada, no morirán por el frio pero tardaran bastante en liberarse, en el caso de la cola de Raum, la congelo perfectamente en esa área a una temperatura que causaría hipotermia… el también posee magia de hielo muy precisa, por lo que veo._

— **¿Pero que sucede contigo?** — le pregunto Raum con incredulidad— **. ¿Qué pasa con tus compañeros?** — cuestiono tratando de liberarse.

—Ellos estarán bien— le respondió Issei mientras las falcatas en sus manos se volvían tan grandes como espadas acerradas—. No diría lo mismo de ti.

SLASH

— **¡AGH!** — soltó Raum cuando sus dos brazos fueron cortados desde el codo, mientras Issei le daba una señal a la princesa del renacer.

—Eso fue por la gente de Jikan— murmuro el Hyodo con voz sin emociones.

¡FIUSH!

—Y eso por mi madre— declaro la peliblanca.

En otro segundo, el demonio sintió como su parte inferior era cortada por la guadaña de Tsuki, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, el pie del Hyodo se enterró en su pecho mientras la guadaña de la princesa en su cuello.

—Ahora, habla… ¿Para que querías la gema? Sabes bien cual es el precio por usar su poder— cuestiono Tsuki con tono helado, y la mirada de Raum se quedo fija en ella.

Su mirada se movió otro poco, notando como Naruto tenía agarrada a Umu con una mano, la espada de color celeste tomaba un tono rojo por el calor, mientras la marca de Amaterasu en su cuello brillaba.

— **No espero que mortales como ustedes lo entiendan. ¿Saben en que consiste la Omnisciencia? Sería estúpido de mi parte revelártelo sabiendo que él puede venir por nuestras cabezas en cualquier segundo. Hay muchas cosas que ignoras pequeña princesa del renacimiento. Luchas por un mundo sin futuro** — dijo Raum, sus ojos dorados viéndole sin una pizca de miedo.

—No mientras yo este aquí—comento fríamente el pelinegro apretando más a Raum quien gruño levemente del dolor.

Sin embargo, una leve risa salió de él— **Es curioso, pero por tu historia, si supieras de nuestro plan, no dudarías un segundo en unirte al Proyecto Soledad.**

—Conozco de va el [Proyecto Soledad]—respondió en un susurro que solo Raum escuchó—. Apoyare a papá y al tío Yamata, haré lo que crea que sea **JUSTO** para el bien de ambos...—miro al pelirrojo de soslayo—. Aunque eso signifique que Aniki me odie…

— **Quien lo diría, "manten cerca a tus amigos, y aun más cerca a tus enemigos** — murmuro Raum con una risa.

—No es tan importante, la runa en la que mi madre trabajo por años, ¿la recuerdas?— pregunto Tsuki, y una runa morada brillo en su espalda—. No importa si no dices lo que sabes, con la runa me podre quedar con tu [Habilidad] y con solo ver a otro demonio que sepa lo que tu, sabré todos sus secretos.

—… **¿Quitarme… mi [Habilidad]?** — murmuro el demonio, sus ojos amarillos temblándole— **. Las fortalezas dadas por nuestro padre, no soportamos que se burlen de ellas… ¿¡y tu te atreves a insinuar quitármela!?** — grito el demonio que todo lo sabe antes de que unas serpientes saliesen de su cuerpo, que se convirtieron en miles al tocar el aire, y en un más al tocar a Issei.

—¡Regla numero 1 con un demonio!—grito Issei tomando de los hombros a Tsuki quien veía sorprendida ello—. ¡NO LO JODAS CON SU [HABILIDAD]!

Con las serpientes empujando a Issei hacía atrás, Tsuki vio como un aura morada salía del demonio, haciéndolos cubrirse por el viento cuando todo el cuerpo del demonio se regeneraba en segundos por un miasma negro.

Sin embargo, las serpientes, pequeñas como eran, su numero llegaba a las millones, arrastrando al pelinegro que con cada mero movimiento que hacía se multiplicaban.

Usando su guadaña para protegerse de un coletazo de Raum, solo para que un remolino de viento hecho por sus garras rompiese su guardia, y dos serpientes mordiesen sus brazos, alzándola al techo, solo para descenderla con el doble de fuerza.

CRAUMCH

Con un húmedo sonido de mordisco, los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron al ver como la boca inferior del demonio agarraba entre sus mandíbulas a la princesa, la sangre goteando de su abdomen y boca.

— **Si hipotéticamente podrías averiguar el secreto que todos los demonios conocemos, terminarías uniéndote al bando de los Soledad… ahora gracias a ustedes he perdido una valiosa oportunidad.**

—¡AAAAHH!— grito Tsuki con dolor cuando la mandíbula apretó con más fuerza, enterrando sus colmillos en su carne.

FLUSSSSHHH

Un brillo morado salió de los ojos del demonio, antes de que un haz de energía morado saliese de ellos, apuntándole directamente a Tsuki que se quedaba aferrada a su mandíbula inferior, gritando del dolor.

— **Te matare lentamente como lo hice con tu madre.**

FLUSSSSHHH

— **Acabare con cada pizca de esperanza que le quedaba a tu gente.**

FLUSSSSHHH

— **¿Qué se siente no tener el poder para salvar a todas esas personas que le dijiste que nada malo les pasaría?**

FLUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSHHHH

FLUUUUUUUUUUSSSHHHHHHHHHH

FLUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSHH

FLUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSHHHH

FLUUUUUUUUUUSSSHHHHHHHHHH

FLUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSHH

FLUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSHHHH

FLUUUUUUUUUUSSSHHHHHHHHHH

FLUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSHH

— **Una vez que tenga los ojos del hijo de Izanagi, torturare las almas de tu gente, tu familia y la tuya por la eternidad.**

Issei apretó los dientes, su ojo izquierdo tomando lentamente un tinte dorado con morado opaco mientras que algunos cabellos se tornaban plateados—¡Dīenuē adaputā: Ai no imashime! (¡Adaptador de ADN: Mandamiento del Amor!)

Pero antes de poder hacer algo, escucho como vidrio se fracturaba.

— **Shinra… Tensei** — escucharon todos, antes de ver como una onda de gravedad empujaba a Raum, separándole de la princesa del renacer— **. Banshō Ten'in.**

Y Tsuki, en el aire, fue atraída como si fuese una fuerza de la naturaleza.

—Pa… ¿Papa?— susurro Issei, jurando por un segundo ver a un peliplata de ojo azul y rojo con una mirada de determinación.

La persona frente a él se giro para verlo.

—¿Le pateamos el culo juntos… hermanito?— pregunto Naruto Okami con una sonrisa.

Issei sonrió mientras su cabello volvía a tomar su color negro y su ojo se tornaba rojo nuevamente.

Camino hasta colocarse a su lado—¡Dīenuē adaputā: Fokkusu Shin! (Adaptador de ADN: Pecado del Zorro)—su cabello tomo hebras celestes mientras su ojo derecho tomaba un tono más brillante.

Raum lentamente se levantó algo aturdido mientras Issei alzaba su mano hacia él—¡Physical Hunt! (Cacería Física)

— **¡Khu!** — soltó el demonio, sintiendo como su fuerza se iba.

Naruto cerro los ojos, mientras ponía una mano en su pecho y una rodilla en el suelo.

 _**I am the bone of my Sword**_

 _ **Steel is my body and fire is my blood**_

 _ **I have created over a thousand blades**_

 _ **Coveted to Dead**_

 _ **Despised to life**_

 _ **Have whithstood pain to create many weapons**_

 _ **Yet, those hands will never lost annything**_

 _ **So, as I pray**_

 _ **Unlimited… ¡Blade Works!**_

El campo de miles de armas apareció alrededor de los tres contrincantes.

Raum gruño mientras estaba a punto de convertirse en las serpientes negras antes de que un grito le interrumpiese—¡Dīenuē adaputā: Norowa Reshi Megami! (Adaptador de ADN: Diosa Maldita)—se giro viendo a Issei no muy lejos de él, su cabello ahora tenia mechas blancas y su ojo izquierdo era dorado con una esvástica blanca por pupila—. ¡Hikari are! (Que se haga la luz)

Miles de proyectiles blancos en forma de taladro salieron contra Raum, atravesándolo y haciendo que gruña con fuerza.

— **¡** **Shuradō** **!** — bramo el pelirrojo mientras una enorme cantidad de lanzamisiles aparecían en su pecho para luego lanzarse contra el demonio.

BOOM. BOOOM. BOOOM. BOOOM. BOOOM

Ambos ataques estallaron justamente en donde estaba el demonio, haciéndolo gruñir.

— **¡Malditos humanos!** — rugió Raum con ira pura

—¡Dīenuē adaputā: Ai no Imashima: Korento! (Adaptador de ADN: Mandamiento del Amor: Korento)

En menos de un segundo, y con el Movimiento Cuántico, los dos hermanos aparecieron encima de Raum, esferas de fuego en sus manos brillando con una atronadora fuerza.

— **C-r-u-e-l Sun** — dijo Issei con un sol de color rojo como la magma sobre su cabeza, ahora cubierto por un manto de pura oscuridad en piernas, manos y un abrigo negro en sus hombros.

— **Dios Sol: Masa Solar** — hablo Naruto mientras la marca de Amaterasu ahora estaba por sobre su cara y todo su hombro derecho.

Cuando Raum intento esquivarlo, un grito llamo su atención—¡Physical Hunt! (Cacería Física)— se sintió débil y alzo la mirada, un clon de Issei con las hebras celestes, una sonrisa zorruna y la lengua afuera le miraba en son de burla.

BRAAAAUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

La explosión resultante genero que Tsuki fuese mandada a los cielos, antes de ser atrapada por una Hitomi cubierta de hielo.

—Me tendré que tragar mis palabras sobre que era débil— murmuro la pelirrosa—. ¡ACHU!— estornudo ella con fuerza.

—Tu resistencia ante el frio sigue siendo un chiste...—susurro Tsuki con una sonrisa cansada alzando la cabeza para ver aquella batalla.

De repente se detuvieron en el aire, y como si fuera magnetizadas fueron atraídas hacía una de las torres en las que Aika se encontraba viendo la batalla.

—Ahora las cosas se pondrán más intensas— murmuro al ver como las nubes de repente se volvían de color negro, y truenos empezaban a sonar en el cielo.

El demonio trataba de liberarse de aquel agarre, solo para ver el Bisshamonten de color morado cubriendo el cuerpo del pelinegro, haciéndolo aumentar más su fuerza ya de por si descomunal.

—¡AHORA ANIKI!— rugió Issei mientras los relámpagos rugían.

Naruto alzo una solitaria mano a los cielos, mientras el negro que cubrió Unlimited Blade Works era intercambiado por el color azul de los relámpagos.

Cada rayo mide unos 5 kilómetros de longitud por solo 1 centímetro de anchura, y descarga entre 1.000 y 10.000 millones de julios de energía, con una corriente de hasta 200.000 amperios y 100 millones de voltios. El aire circundante puede alcanzar temperaturas de 20.000 ºC, más de tres veces la de la superficie del Sol, que ronda los 6.000 ºC.

Eso era un solo rayo.

Un Kirin era una mezcla de cientos de ellos.

El Raiton: Raiho Kami Huang Long no Kourin (Elemento Rayo: Ejercito Celestial de Dragones del Trueno) era más de mil Kirin's.

Un número calculable serian un centillón de rayos unidos y potenciados

La potencia de energía que había en dicho ataque, era la comparable a la energía que se crearía si 3000 toneladas de Antimateria tocasen la tierra.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces—le dijo Avalon, para Naruto todo era lento mientras veía los ojos rojos de Issei.

—Confió en él, Avalon—fue lo único que dijo antes de soltar su ataque—. **¡Raiton: Raiho Kami Huang Long no Kourin! (¡Elemento Rayo: Ejercito Celestial de Dragones del Trueno!)**

En el suelo Raum había cambiado.

Ahora se había convertido en una especie de órgano palpitante, más en concreto, parecía un corazón rodeado de cabezas de serpiente enormes, todas con la cara de Raum, mientras el pelinegro con ayuda de Star Platinum le agarraba, la mejilla hundida en su carne sanguinolenta.

—¡Me disculparé contigo después imbécil!—rugió Issei aplastándolo más mientras los más de mil Kirin iban contra ellos dos.

Y en ese mismo instante, los dragones de trueno se estrellaron como meteoros contra ambos, de manera estruendorosa, haciendo a las mujeres cubrirse por el enorme estruendo.

Un brillo cegador inundo la Esfera de Realidad por apenas tres segundos esenciales para ambos hermanos.

Fue como si un mini sol cubriese donde estaban, pero para Issei, era estar rodeado por pequeñas partículas azules mientras agarraba una de las espadas en el suelo.

—Vamos a terminar con esto— murmuro Naruto en los cielos, viendo como los relámpagos cubrían a Issei, y al instante, agarrando a Avalon, fue a la forma de [Valor]

Issei abrió los ojos de ahora de un color azul brillante en su totalidad sin rastro alguno de iris y pupila al mismo tiempo que soltaba relámpagos de ellos.

Naruto descendió de los cielos, mientras Avalon se convertía en una enorme Claymore.

La imagen de un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos azules se sobrepuso por la de Issei.

La imagen de un hombre de cabello y ojos azules, con kimono purpura se sobrepuso por la de Naruto.

—Hiken: ¡Tsubame Gaeshi!— se lanzó contra los dos mientras Issei se hacia aún lado, haciendo que Naruto corte limpiamente al demonio.

El pelinegro aún con los relámpagos revoloteando tomo de los hombros a un sangrante Raum—¡Kaminari no Kami no Tsugunai Odori! (Danza Mortífera del Dios del Rayo)

Cuando el segundo corte del ataque de Naruto le dio a Raum, le hizo girarse solo para ser golpeado por los truenos de Issei, haciéndolo volver a Naruto que dio el tercer golpe, Issei se puso encima suyo y agarro la espada que tomo con ambas manos.

—¡Muere!—rugió Issei soltando la espada por unos instantes.

Fue rápido; un golpe devastador lleno de peligrosos relámpagos que mando a Raum a volar solo para que Issei aparecieres detrás de él y le diera un rodillazo con rayos concentrados en el centro de la espalda.

Raum fue mandado a volar de nuevo soltando humo mientras Issei aparecía con la espada sobre él—¡Toma!—grito metiendo la espada en medio de lo que era el ser palpitante solo dejando el mango al descubierto antes de que usara los rayos restantes para mandar una inmensa y poderosa descargar por medio de la espada.

— **Denjihoton (Elemento Electromagnético)** — dijo Naruto mientras usaba el Camino Asura para transformar su brazo en un cañón, mientras este absorbía los relámpagos soltados por Issei— **. Kaminari no kami no denji buki (Rifle Electromagnético Divino del Dios del Trueno)**

La técnica era… lo más simple posible…

Naruto uso el Camino Asura para crear un cañón de riel en su brazo derecho.

Issei canalizo los rayos del mismo Rajin a través y alrededor de la pistola de metal.

Usando la energía de un centillón de relámpagos, creo un proyectil de rayos divinos súper condensado alrededor de un centro metálico, de alrededor de 1 pie de largo y 1/4 de pulgada de grosor.

Naruto rodeo el proyectil en un Chakra de Electromagnetismo hipercondensado antes de usar su control de energía experto para sincronizar las naturalezas correctamente.

Disparando el equivalente a una mini super nova en un ataque a la velocidad de la luz a Raum.

Impactándolo hacía atrás, se giro, solo para que Issei le diese un espadazo con su espada alargada por relámpagos.

Naruto le volvió a impactar con su cañón.

Luego ambos le dieron al mismo tiempo, con un disparo y un tajo.

Y luego Naruto trazo una lanza en sus manos. **Kanónas diakópti** _: Con esta lanza todos los lazos serán cortados._

Moviendo la lanza en su mano, le atravesó con ella al mismo tiempo que Issei le atravesaba desde atrás.

Los ojos de Raum vieron una ultima vez al ahora rubio, cuyos ojos ahora brillaban en un tono tan azul que la esclerótica se perdía.

 **Habilidad: Evolución | Sobreviviente [Ira] | Metabólica [Valor] | Igualdad [Soledad]**

Sus ojos luego fueron a Issei.

 **Habilidad: Evolución | Supervivencia | Adaptabilidad | Creación**

Pero lo último, le hizo abrir sus ojos en sorpresa.

 **Maldiciones: Maldición Celestial | Semi Maldición del Chakravartin**

Y luego, no vio sus secretos.

Y luego… no vio nada más que oscuridad.

Y luego… nada.

Raum, Gran Duque del Infierno, el demonio numero 40 en el Ars Goetia, líder de treinta legiones de demonios…

Muerto.

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYYYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **Armas**

* * *

 **Uyuu y Umu**

* * *

 **(Imaginen las dos espadas de Kirito)**

Sus primeras creaciones con el **Omnyoton** , simbolizando el Yin y el Yang tanto en apariencia como en sus capacidades.

 **Umu** : Su habilidad enfoca la creación pura y simple de cualquier cosa, haciéndola tomar forma en un instante para hacer la voluntad de su usuario, pero para hacerlo, el usuario solo necesita usar su imaginación. Al imaginar el objeto deseado, su creación toma cuándo y dónde desea su dueño. Al igual que Uyuu, que se centra en la destrucción, Umu se centra en la creación. Si el usuario quería hacer una entrada a un edificio, simplemente apuñala la pared mientras visualiza la entrada, lo cual no solo crea la entrada, sino que la hace como si siempre estuviera allí al modificar la pared adyacente. Esto le permite extender incluso la creación o modificación de conceptos.

Sus usos están limitados únicamente por la propia imaginación del usuario y pueden usarse con fines ofensivos, defensivos y suplementarios.

 **Uyuu** : Su habilidad enfoca la aniquilación pura y simple de cualquier objetivo, por lo que es instantáneamente inexistente por completo, pero para hacerlo, el usuario solo necesita hacer contacto con el objetivo. Al tocar el objetivo deseado, sus efectos se producen instantáneamente, haciendo que lo que sea tocado deje de existir, si el usuario lo quiere **.**

También se puede usar en formas no letales, que se extienden incluso a conceptos, y aunque solo es capaz de destruir, nunca puede crear nada directamente. Ejemplo: Si el usuario quiere destruir la entrada de una cueva, simplemente toca la pared de la cueva con la intención en mente. Esto no solo destruirá la entrada, sino que la reemplazará completamente con las paredes de las cuevas, por lo que es como si la entrada nunca existiera **.**

* * *

 **Metrochronium**

* * *

 **Un metal sintético que Izanagi hizo que cubriera el esqueleto de su hijo.**

 **Su creador lo había hecho e implementando en él Runas de Phasion incrustados en él, las Runas de Phasion, es una Runa que genera que el usuario concentra su voluntad, haciendo que su cuerpo sea intangible, permitiendo que los objetos y la materia viajen inofensivamente por el usuario.**

 **El usuario puede controlar el tamaño de sus átomos y el espacio intermedio. Esto funciona sincronizando sus moléculas en movimiento. Debido a esto, el usuario tiene la capacidad de ocultar su energía y presencia voluntariamente a la vista.**

 **A pesar de que esta técnica se basa en Chakra, el usuario puede activarla con mera voluntad. Si en situaciones donde están a punto de ser sellados o de que su Chakra está siendo drenado, la activación de esta técnica detendrá los efectos, permitiendo al usuario escapar del proceso de sellado, así como negando los Genjutsu, dolor, así como todas las formas de daño, otorgando al usuario una forma temporal de invencibilidad, siempre y cuando el usuario tenga suficiente energía para mantenerlo activado.**

 **Si el usuario escapa de un sello usando esta técnica, entonces hace que su cuerpo se pueda volver a frenar, el sello no continuará el proceso de sellado. Esto también se puede decir acerca de casi todas las formas de la Runa.**

 **Como esta técnica hace que el usuario se pueda enganchar, el usuario puede escapar de cualquier Jutsu, con la cantidad adecuada de tiempo, energía y estrategia.**

 **Al tener sus moléculas en el estado fundamental, los átomos y las moléculas de los usuarios pueden estar efectivamente en dos lugares a la vez. Sus moléculas estarán en estado cuántico, entre uno y cero cuantos de energía.**

 **Esto significa que se están moviendo efectivamente y permanecen quietos al mismo tiempo, lo que permite a los usuarios que los átomos y las moléculas estén en dos lugares a la vez, por lo tanto, deben estar en fase. Este efecto tiene lugar al instante. Esta función es la función básica de su capacidad derivada: Phasion interactivo .**

 **El Metrochronium es un metal programable, por lo que se le puede dar ordenes que el metal obedecería como si fuera un ser vivo, por ello tiene propiedades únicas.**

 **El detalle es que el metal acelera enormemente el factor de curación natural, que el cuerpo se acostumbra lo suficiente como para mantenerlo, simplemente debido a que controlando las fuerzas electromagnéticas era capaz de juntar nuevamente los átomos que le componían.**

 **Tiene las siguientes propiedades:**

▪ **Es casi completamente indestructible, incluso en un átomo de espesor ni el diamante podía rayarlo.**

▪ **Puede tomar forma y tamaño al instante en la voluntad del usuario.**

▪ **Puede formar más de sí mismo**

▪ **Puede absorber Chakra y todas las formas de radiación**

▪ **Puede emitir y liberar Chakra almacenado y todas las formas de radiación**

▪ **Se puede forjar en una cuchilla capaz de cortar lo que fuera.**

▪ **Puede liberar un pulso llamado [Momentum Stopper] que detiene todos los objetos afectados en sus pistas al aumentar su masa para afectar el tiempo.**

▪ **Su dureza puede variar, dependiendo de la preferencia del usuario**

▪ **Ignora las leyes de la inercia.**

▪ **No es magnético.**

 **Y como fue creado usando el Elemento Yin-Yang, no podría ser encontrado naturalmente.**

* * *

 **Poderes dados a Naruto por la bendición de Tsuki**

* * *

 **Okey, esto es algo que se explicara con más detalle en el futuro del fic, pero la bendición que Tsuki le da a Naruto en este episodio (y el resto que obtendrá en lo futuros episodios) están basadas terminalmente en las bendiciones de los personajes Nanatsu no Taizai, diablos, amo ese anime.**

 **Como sea, los poderes que Naruto obtiene son desconocidos, incluso para quien dio la bendición, pero Naruto obtiene al instante todos los conocimientos de cada poder que obtiene.**

 **En este caso, Naruto recibió la:**

* * *

 **Senda de Transmogrificación del Samsara (** **生死変形道** **,** **輪廻変形道** **Seishihenkeidō Rinnehenkeidō)**

* * *

 **Involucra el arte de la Omnitransmorgificación, dado este hecho, realmente no debería requerir un medio de energía como el Rinnegan ya que el recipiente ya está indicado. El ser es el recipiente, si comparas el sistema de Chakra y la manipulación de una fuerza con el propio Rinnegan, es comparar los Seis Caminos con la Senda de Transmogrificación del Samsara.**

 **El Camino de Transmogrificación del Samsara (** **生死変形道** **, Seishihenkeidō o** **輪廻変形道** **, Rinnehenkeidō ) es un Kekkei Mora de los coanes Benzaiten y Helixian. Permite al usuario controlar los Vecinados Precintos (** **二** **一** **Niichi Keidai ).**

 **Se dice que los usuarios de esta técnica tienen el control total sobre el ciclo interminable de la vida, la muerte y la reencarnación y la liberación del ciclo, existiendo fuera de él.**

 **El original Rinnegan, Tenseigan y Gedatsugan de Atoreon se dice que originalmente descendieron de esta técnica, mientras que el Tenseigan y Rinnegan usados en la Tierra son un subproducto del Diez Colas de la Tierra.**

 **Se dice que la técnica en sí misma hace que el usuario sea una verdadera fuerza de la naturaleza.**

* * *

 **Atributos**

* * *

 **Tres mundos**

* * *

 **Los Veintiuno Recintos están divididos en tres regiones: Senderos (** **道** **, Dō ), Reinos (** **領土** **, Ryūdo ) y Caminos (** **途** **, Michi ).**

 **A pesar de esto, todos se conocen comúnmente como rutas. Los Senderos luego se convertirían en habilidades del Rinnegan , los Reinos se ramificarían en habilidades del Tenseigan, y los Caminos se ramificarían en las habilidades del Gedatsugan.**

* * *

 **Habilidades actuales de Naruto**

* * *

 **Camino Animal (** **畜生** **道** **, Chikushōdō)**

 **Le otorga al usuario la habilidad de convocar a varios animales y criaturas para que lo ayuden en la batalla. Estas criaturas parecen ser inmortales, ya que pueden ser asesinados y luego convocados de nuevo. Digno de mención, las criaturas que se invocan a través del Camino de los Animales no requieren ningún sacrificio de sangre o sellos de mano.**

 **Los usuarios del Camino Animal también pueden convocar a personas, aunque se requieren sellos de mano para esta hazaña. Los usuarios pueden invocar a cualquier criatura preexistente para ayudarlos en la batalla, lo que le permite convocar literalmente un ejército si es necesario, sin necesidad de incrustar Receptores Negros.**

 **Cualquier animal conjurado a través de esta técnica recibirá la inmortalidad y su visión se vinculará con el usuario, ampliando enormemente el campo de visión de todos los individuos vinculados al tiempo que aumenta sus parámetros físicos.**

* * *

 **Camino Asura (** **修羅** **道** **, Shuradō)**

 **Otorga al usuario la capacidad de mecanización, pudiendo mejorar, aumentar y modificar su propio cuerpo, incluso generando y equipando instantáneamente armamento, artillería o equipo altamente complejos y tecnológicamente avanzados.**

 **También permite al usuario convertir masa biológica en componentes mecanizados o cibernéticos, incluyendo armaduras y armamento avanzado. Esto les permite no solo mejorarse a sí mismos, sino negar el daño más fatal.**

 **Al utilizar una funcionalidad más alta, permite la creación de armamento balístico, nuclear, químico, radiológico, biológico y energético lo suficientemente avanzado para ser capaz de destrucción masiva.**

 **Los atributos más comunes del Camino Asura son sus tres caras, seis brazos y una faja dentada con forma de cuchilla envuelta alrededor de la cintura. Sin embargo, estas son las capacidades estándar del Camino Asura.**

 **El Camino Asura de la Transmogrificación del Camino de Samsara está íntegramente compuesto por nanómetros de tamaño monomolecular equipados con un caparazón anti-electromagnético, lo que le permite repararse a sí mismo, al tiempo que le otorga inmunidad a todas las fuerzas electromagnéticas excepto las generadas por sí mismo. Porque su cuerpo se compone de nanites completamente funcionales reducidos a un tamaño un poco más pequeño que un solo átomo de hidrógeno, por lo que es increíblemente denso, lo que aumenta su estructura general, durabilidad y defensa a la vez que es extremadamente liviano.**

 **Su composición única protege al usuario de las temperaturas y fuerzas extremas (razón por la que en este cap Naruto fue capaz de soportar el calor de las llamas de Issei)**

 **Debido al vínculo psiónico implementado de forma autónoma dentro de las extensiones generadas, es completamente inmune a la telepatía, la telequinesis y otros ataques de tipo psíquico, lo que le permite llevar la voluntad original e impoluta del usuario en caso de que su cuerpo o su voluntad sean subyugados.**

 **Poseer tal composición permite un factor de regeneración sintético extremadamente elevado, capaz de restauración completa en caso de aniquilación total. Utilizando la conversión de materia-energía, el usuario es capaz de asimilar la materia circundante y la energía ambiental en sí mismos para acelerar varios procesos y recuperar energía a un ritmo aun más rápido.**

 **Debido a su naturaleza, permite al usuario dispersarse por completo en una niebla similar a nanites y reformarse en otro lugar en milisegundos. El usuario también puede usar los nanitos producidos similares a la arena, ahogando e invadiendo el cuerpo de los objetivos en un nivel de partículas, lo que permite al usuario desactivar su movilidad y cuerpo, o incluso convertir secciones de su cuerpo en maquinaria o energía bruta.**

* * *

 **Camino de Deva (** **天道** **, Tendō)**

 **Otorga al usuario la capacidad de manipular fuerzas atractivas, aunque mediante el uso de Banshō Ten'in y fuerzas de repulsión, mediante el uso de Shinra Tensei , lo que les permite tirar o empujar objetivos desde grandes distancias.**

 **Estas técnicas; sin embargo, no se puede realizar en una sucesión rápida, la cantidad de tiempo necesaria para recargar después del uso varía según la escala de la técnica utilizada, siendo cinco segundos el mínimo básico.**

 **Mientras que este límite de cinco segundos se aplica a los usuarios de Rinnegan, es significativamente más corto en usuarios de la Transmogrificación del Camino de Samsara. Siendo solo 10 nanosegundos en tiempo real.**

 **El Camino Deva también otorga otra habilidad: Chibaku Tensei que permite al usuario crear un gran cuerpo terrestre improvisado de toda la materia circundante que se siente atraída por una esfera negra liberada por esta técnica.**

 **El Camino Deva, cuando se usa a través de la Transmogrificación del Camino de Samsara, otorga al usuario la capacidad de utilizar Shin: Tengai Shinsei, lo que les permite atraer cuerpos celestes desde fuera de las órbitas planetarias para causar eventos de nivel extinción.**

 **Además, otorga el uso de Kankyōakka , lo que permite al usuario manipular la radiación gravitacional para colapsar los objetivos, y Shindo Jūryoku , que permite al usuario manipular las ondas gravitacionales para diezmar los objetivos. Por último, otorga el uso de Ichigo Ichie, permitiendo al usuario manipular la gravitación universal para colapsar instantáneamente el espacio entre el usuario y el horizonte de partículas .**

 **Camino del Deseo (** **欲** **道** **, Yokudō)**

 **Le otorga al usuario la capacidad de manipular varios aspectos de Espacio-Tiempo en un grado asombroso.**

 **Usando el Dominio de la Migración Existencial, el usuario puede atravesar varias dimensiones y formar barreras especializadas espacio-temporales capaces de engañar incluso a los ojos exaltados (Rinnegan)**

 **A través de la mera voluntad, el usuario es capaz de deformar el espacio a su alrededor y teletransportarse remotamente a sí mismo o a sus oponentes mediante el tacto.**

 **El Camino del Deseo también otorga una habilidad adicional, el Cielo Trasciende la Apertura, que permite al usuario manipular aperturas espaciales, vacíos dimensionales e incluso translocar objetos con los que entran en contacto y viceversa.**

* * *

 **Camino Nyorai (** **仏** **道** **, Hotokedō )**

 **Le otorga al usuario la habilidad de conjurar cinco Budas y también de empoderarse a uno mismo. A través de estos cuerpos y auto potenciación, el usuario gana dominio sobre cada una de las cinco Transformaciones de la Naturaleza primaria, así como también obtiene un gran aumento en las capacidades mentales. Además, el sistema y la conciencia del usuario se multiplica por cinco, lo que permite una mayor capacidad de energía y procesamiento mental, mientras que les permite moldear el energía, crear Senjutsu y emitir múltiples técnicas simultáneamente.**

 **Para soporte adicional, el usuario es capaz de conjurar cinco animales espirituales únicos.**

* * *

 **Camino Kālī (** **シ** **ュ** **Fumeidō) también llamado camino Schrodinger**

 **Concede al usuario la capacidad de teletransportarse e interrumpir , así como de hacerse insensible a dañar mediante el uso del Génesis de insusceptibilidad sin precedentes. Una tercera técnica otorgada por Schrodinger es la capacidad de entrar en un estado de incertidumbre a través del Método de Incertidumbre Cuántico, que permite al usuario aumentar los atributos de su cuerpo al mismo.**

* * *

 **Camino Savitar (** **移動道** **, Savitoridō o Idōdō )**

 **Otorga al usuario velocidad extrema, la capacidad de manipular el movimiento , controlar a los demás , entrar en un estado de incertidumbre y desincronizar objetivos.**

 **A pesar del gran aumento, aunque autónomo, de la velocidad global del cuerpo del usuario y de sus atributos, su velocidad disminuirá automáticamente hasta cierto punto si controlan a otros o utilizan un estado mejorado, con su velocidad volviendo a la normalidad inmediatamente después de dejar de usar dichas técnicas.**

 **Al ser capaz de alterar el movimiento en una variedad de formas, es sistemáticamente inmune a las alteraciones dentro del flujo de espacio y tiempo, así como a las rupturas espaciotemporales causadas por la mayoría del Ninjutsu Espacio-Tiempo. También hace que el usuario sea resistente a una variedad de cambios ejercidos sobre su persona.**

 **No tengo nada mas que decirles, se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	24. Un nuevo amanecer

**Las ultimas dos semanas estuve viendo varios animes, mangas y novelas ligeras,** **Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken, Overlord y Goblin Salyer.**

 **No puedo decir mucho sobre Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken, me encanta la novela y el manga, la animación del anime es la hostia, y le dara los poderes de Rimiru a Naruto xd**

 **Sobre Goblin Slayer, su anime no esta mal, el manga tiene mucho gore y violaciones cuando la novela no es tan grafica, y la novela es la más detallada y mejor de las tres... Hare un fanfic de Goblin Slayer pronto, para los que conocen el mame, les hare un spoiler leve de como sera... Rip & Tear**

 **Sobre Overlord, recuerdo que un amigo (Jujomeme) me invito a mi y a otros escritores como AirdaIII a hacer un fic sobre Overlord cuando este estaba empezando, creando nuestfo personaje pr1opio y todo, y yo al no ser muy versado en el genero de Isekai... bueno, solo dire que me dio verguenza mi personaje que nunca trabaje, aun más cuando vi lo bien trabajado el de Tismen xd**

 **Algo curioso es que me puse a buscar fics las tres series, no habia muchos, y lo que me intereso de Overlord (ademas de que la mayoria fueran fics lemon y uno asombroso donde los compañeros de Momonga tambien terminan en el nuevo mundo) es un fic cuyo autor normalmente le pagan para escribir historias, con su propia pagina en tmblr y todo.**

 **No tengo nada en contra de eso, yo como escritor se lo dificil que es escribir algo profesional, pero esta el detalle de que lo publique en FF me parece... tonto. Es como si la autora de Harry Potter le pagara una persona para que escribiera sus libros, mientras ella le da un libro gratis al resto del mundo. Pagando algo que el resto del mundo vera gratis. El escritor es muy bueno, pero para que te pagen en vez de escribir porque quieres puede ser malo, para ti y tu historia, aunque no creo que lucre muy pronto con mis historias (si aprendo a dibujar, tengan por seguro que dibujare toneladas de hentai! }:V) me parecio algo curioso y algo tonto de hecho por lo que ya les conte, puede que yo simplemente sea el que se equivoca pero ñhe :b**

 **No respondere reviews este cap, ¿Por qué? Bueno, quiero reservarme eso para el siguiente cap, el cual vendra con nuevo opening y ening, este no tiene todavia pero cuando lo termine, lo editare y lo pondre.**

 **Dejando eso de lado, vamos a la...**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 24**

 **Un nuevo amanecer**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" **-Te contaré un secreto, algo que no se enseña en tu templo, los dioses nos envidian. Nos envidian porque somos mortales, porque cada instante nuestro podría ser el último, todo es más hermoso porque hay un final. Nunca serás mas hermosa de lo que eres ahora, nunca volveremos a estar aquí-" Aquiles**

* * *

Naruto e Issei se dejaron caer hacía atrás en el suelo, mientras la Esfera de Realidad se deshacía en un cegador brillo blanco que cubrió la totalidad de sus vistas. El pelirrojo se quedo mirando al techo de la cueva, sus ojos azules perdidos en la nada, socavando la información que ahora tenía sobre sus nuevos poderes.

—Necesito algo de Mapo Tofu después de esto— susurro el Okami observando el cielo, o al techo de roca, mientras se levantaba con lentitud. Viendo una esfera blanca flotando donde Raum se encontraba antes, sin más, camino hasta donde estaba y la agarro. Su brillo cegador le hizo hacer la cabeza a un lado—. ¿Con que esto es una habilidad?

Naruto vio como Tsuki, Hitomi y Aika aterrizaban donde los tres estaban, generando que se voltease con la esfera blanca en manos—¿Esa es…?— murmuro Tsuki mientras su mirada reflejaba el brillo blanco.

—La [Habilidad] de Raum— declaro Naruto cerrando los ojos con aburrimiento—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas para absorberla?— pregunto dejando que la esfera flotara entre ambos.

—¿Dis-Disculpa?—Tsuki parpadeo varias veces, viendo al pelirrojo sin creer lo que escucho—. ¿Me la estas dando a mi?

El Ojiazul se encogió de hombros—Seguro, yo no tengo necesidad de absorberla, y tu has dado toda tu vida por ella, tu la mereces— explico mientras veía como una runa en la espalda de Tsuki empezaba a brillar con un tono azul y rojo, antes de que la esfera comenzase a deshacerse en partículas y empezar a ir a ella, introduciéndose en ella por la runa en su espalda—. Bueno, si me disculpas… me tengo que desmayar.

Y fiel a su palabra, se tiro al suelo inconsciente, sin importarle lo que dijeron las tres mientras lo dulces brazos de la inconciencia le arrullaban.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke no recordaba haber visto algo más bizarro en su vida desde que conoció a Naruto Okami, de allí su normal, y algo aburrida vida, tomo un giro de 180º grados que habrían enloquecido a cualquiera, pues era incapaz de entender como es que un ser vivo era capaz de hacer todo lo que él hacía, y la actitud que Naruto tenía solo era capaz de confundirlo aun más.

Aun así, lo conocía lo mínimamente bien como para saber que iba a regresar después de derrotar a aquel demonio, él era capaz de hacer cosas imposibles, y él era capaz de entender eso.

Por eso, no se sorprendió cuando los veía llegar a la distancia.

Lo que lo confundió a él, y al resto, fue el que la princesa del renacer llevase a Issei en un golem de hielo en su hombro, mientras Tsuki, Aika y Hitomi llevaban a Naruto arrastrado de brazos y pelo, pero parecían apunto de darles una hernia por el esfuerzo, además de que el suelo por donde iba Naruto dejaba un gran surco como si moviesen un objeto increíblemente pesado.

—¿¡Cuánto pesa este cabrón!? ¡Le aplique 50 veces el Jutsu de roca ultra ligera!— exclamo Aika cuyos brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos de roca para darle más fuerza y su cara llena de venas apunto de estallar.

—Mmm, papa, no quiero ir al volcán, por favor déjame dormir mientras mis huesos sigan rotos— murmuraba el Okami con la cara contra el suelo mientras era arrastrado a duras penas por las tres princesas, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de Kumo, cayendo desplomadas.

—Este… mocoso… es… súper… ¡pesado!— exclamo Hitomi antes de caer inconsciente mientras Tsuki, que le había estado jalando del pelo, caía de rodillas mientras la armadura de hielo que había generado se rompía en varios pedazos, la peliblanca respirando bastante agitada y con sudor surcando su cara a pesar de estar en el hielo hace pocos segundos.

—Bueno, suficiente de joderlas— declaro Naruto antes de levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado, antes de limpiarse la cara—. Y tu baja de allí— le dijo a Issei, quien colgaba como trapo sobre el hombro del golem de hielo.

—No quiero, esta haciendo mucho calor y esto esta helado— mascullo el pelinegro antes de que el golem se rompiera, tirándolo al suelo—. Awwww— hizo el Hyodo entristecido mientras se levantaba, limpiando su ropa del polvo—. Bien, entonces… ¿Qué haremos ahora, Aniki?— pregunto Issei con un tono aburrido.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza, no había pensado en eso—Supongo que informarle al Raikage que pudimos matar a Raum, luego de eso, regresaremos a Konoha— dijo mientras cargaba a las 3 princesas sobre sus hombros, mientras silbaba una calmada tonada.

Issei empezó a seguirle, mientras miraba la gran torre de piedra donde estaría el Raikage a unas decenas de metros cerca de donde estaban—Y… ¿Cómo te sientes con tus nuevos poderes?— pregunto, haciendo que el pelirrojo se rascase sus marcadas mejillas.

—Bien, supongo. Tener toda esta información es algo sobrecogedor, aunque me molesta un poco que sin importar que gane mucho poder, siempre termino con el trasero pateado por los demonios con los que peleo— declaro antes de cruzarse de brazos, mientras caminaban hacía la torre, tomando nota de los grupos de personas que aparecían por las calles de Kumo.

—Eso es obvio, prácticamente no te has vuelto más fuerte desde que terminaste tu entrenamiento con papa— el pelirrojo se detuvo, solo para girar y ver incrédulo a Issei.

—¿Disculpa? Soy más fuerte que nunca, no he parado de aumentar mi fuerza y ganar más habilidades— replico, incapaz de entender de lo que el Ojirrojo hablaba.

Este solo negó suavemente, antes de hacerle una pregunta que sorprendió a Naruto—¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que entrenaste?

—…¿Eh?— era todo lo que fue capaz de decir, haciendo suspirar al Hyodo.

—Cierto, te vuelves más fuerte, más rápido, más resistente, y con más habilidades, ¿Cuándo has entrenado para controlar dicho poder? La información de las habilidades es importante, pero que tu cuerpo sepa usarlas es también muy importante, desde que peleaste con Eligos, tu estilo de combate no ha cambiado, sigues prácticamente usando la misma fuerza que con la que usaste con él por que tu cuerpo es incapaz de usar al 100% habilidades que obtuvo hace poco menos de 2 meses y apenas a entrenado, la pelea contra Furfur la sobreviviste por el poco entrenamiento que tuviste.

Naruto abrió la boca para refutar… pero no fue capaz, Issei tenía razón en eso, hasta hace menos de una semana no había entrenado en nada sus habilidades, y mientras que su poder en bruto podía ser capaz de sobrepasar a los Shinobi, los demonios no solo también tenían una gran cantidad de poder, sino también millones de años en experiencia en combate—Eso… explica bastante.

—Bueno, en todo caso no es tu culpa, te las pasado luchando contra demonios sin parar, es hora de que de descanses de tanto jaleo— declaro Issei palmeándole la espalda, mientras escuchaba como Tsuki se quejaba, haciendo que el Okami la bajase lentamente viéndola despertar.

—¿Crees que ella este bien?— pregunto al Hyodo, quien se concentraba más en el hecho de que ahora estaban rodeados por un grupo de varios civiles y Shinobi de Kumo, los 3 Jōnin presentes fruncieron el ceño a la distancia, preparándose en caso de alguna acción hostil hecha por aquel grupo.

Tan pronto como Tsuki abrió los ojos, ve a las multitudes, gritándole y gritándole insultos sin parar.

—¡ASESINA!— ellos gritan.

—¡MENTIROSA!

—¡TRAIDORA!

Ella continúa levantándose lentamente, los gritos haciendo que el peso en su espalda solo aumentase

 _No importa la tierra donde vaya, siempre termino pagando el querer proteger a mi gente._ Tsuki penso para sí misma, una sola lágrima cae sobre su mejilla blanca.

Su padre se volvió loco por el dolor de la muerte de su reina. Finalmente perdió su cordura y se olvidó de su reino.

Su pueblo comenzó a morir de hambre y ponerse violento con cualquier miembro de la familia real un día en un ataque de locas visiones que el rey envió a su propia hija en el frío y duro reino lleno de odio que una vez fue la comidilla de los reinos circundantes arrojándole fruta podrida y basura.

Eso pasaba ahora mismo.

Los cientos de personas que habían visto a sus familias, amigos o camaradas muertos por Raum estaban allí, buscando venganza contra la mujer que lo trajo allí en primer lugar.

La princesa comenzó a sollozar hasta que los duros rayos del sol la abandonaron, un brillo azul que la cegó y ella sintió un calor que le hizo abrir los ojos.

Alzó la vista solo para ver un caballero vestido en una armadura purpurina, casi soltando una bruma oscura, la rendija de color rojo viéndole de manera fija mientras el escudo Lord Camelot se alzaba hacía adelante, la capa negra en su espalda cubriendo a Tsuki mientras se aseguraba de que estuviera bien.

Cuando el escudo se estremeció y se dobló bajo la descarga opresiva, apenas audible por encima de los gritos de la multitud, la mujer miró avergonzada al suelo, sus ojos color avellana rozando los escombros arrojados no solo a ella, sino a su protector.

Naruto la miro... ella le salvó la vida con su magia, y muchas más seguramente, pero el pueblo escondido entre las nubes la expulsó gritando **"¡Bruja! ¡Bruja!"** con cada paso.

Ella agarró su capa con fuerza, no solo para evitar las botellas rotas que yacían sobre el adoquín, sino por el miedo crudo y desenfrenado.

La montaña que era el Okami junto a ella se movió ligeramente, sintiendo sus emociones de la manera que solo un enamorado puede.

A través de su casco, sus penetrantes ojos azules revolotearon hacia ella, y su suave voz melosa, más profunda que el hoyo en el corazón de la mujer que esperaba llenar, resonó en su capa negra, protegiéndola de los golpes de los aldeanos—No temas, princesa. Estoy aquí para ti. Siempre lo estaré— cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su brazo, mirando hacia afuera del acero moldeado en su casco, la pareja se llenó con una calidez atribuida solo a una sola sensación.

Un sentido de esperanza. Sentido de propósito...

Issei se quedo mirando a su hermano mayor por largos minutos, la declaración más profunda para él era meramente la decisión del guerrero.

Él era amenazante y estaba bien equipado, capaz de sostener un gran escudo como lo era Lord Camelot con solo su mano, él se elevaba sobre la mujer.

Si su principal emoción fuera enojo o disgusto hacia la multitud, podría hacer que paguen con facilidad, sería como romper una ramita.

En cambio, su impulso era proteger.

Parado como un ejemplo de paz y vigilancia.

Era deber y honor lo que lo motivaba.

Era posible que ni siquiera estuviera de acuerdo con la mujer, o que ella siquiera le importase.

Era posible que simplemente esté llevando a cabo el trabajo para el que fue entrenado, o que simplemente lo hacía por querer hacerlo... pero el todavía lo estaba haciendo sin una gota de duda en su accionar.

El caballero, con su escudo alto y su capa apretada, comenzó a sacarla de la multitud. Ni una palabra se habló entre ellos, pero un simple toque de la princesa envió un mensaje más poderoso de lo que las palabras podrían llegar a ser.

Él la protege con orgullo y convicción. Él usa la armadura, pero se considera a sí mismo su armadura para defenderla de daños, ya sea por dolor físico o mental.

Ella le mira y se pregunta qué inspira su deber; él sabiendo que su bienestar es todo el pago que requiere para su vida.

Camina con confianza sabiendo que tiene un protector y se aventura en tierras desconocidas ya que su espíritu ya no está encerrado en su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo ya no es el recipiente con límites; ella es libre y bajo su protección ella se eleva. Con tratos y orgullo, él observa cómo su forma enardelada toma forma.

Los sentimientos de inquietud se apoderan de ella mientras reflexiona sobre un camino de iniquidad. Alguna vez el protector obediente jurado defender lo bueno, continúa su servicio no más al ideal del bien sino a la mujer que sin duda estaba destinado a cuidar.

 _Actúan porque no ven lo que yo. Porque veo tus lágrimas, veo tu pena, tu preocupación, tu dolor por un país que ni siquiera es el tuyo, ningún otro ser humano tiene tanto amor como tú ... déjalos arrojar lo que quieran, y deja que ellos vean como tú. Que yo soy tu escudo, tu caballero. ¡Y no lo dejare permitirles empañar a la dama que más se preocupa por esta tierra!_

—P-pero ¿por qué?— ella tartamudea, lágrimas cayendo incontrolablemente ahora mientras el casco rompía las botellas lanzadas.

—Porque, princesa, sé la verdad, sé que en verdad eres la humana más inocente en este lugar— ella lo mira, tratando de hacer contacto visual, pero su rostro está completamente cubierto con su casco negro, y la rendija solo brillaba en rojo. Ella levanta su mano y la apoya en su armadura mientras comienzan a caminar hacia la torre del Raikage. Él a su lado. Cada paso del camino.

Naruto les vio mientras se subió a las escaleras para que todos los campesinos rebeldes lo vieran y la multitud de repente se quedó en silencio con el miedo acumulado del pelirrojo que se giro para verles con esa rendija de color rojo.

Algunos se dispersaron después de que el les lanzase una mirada que enfriaría el Yomi, pero los menos cobardes comenzaron a insultar al caballero, ridiculizarlo, y eso les dio a los demás la falsa sensación de seguridad lo suficiente como para quedarse en la plaza, pero nunca acercándose.

A través de la visera de su casco vio sus ojos temerosos. Buscando arriba y abajo de su cuerpo por cualquier herida terminal.

Se levantó con todo su poder y dio una pequeña sonrisa, inflexible, queriendo darle a Tsuki toda la protección y la atención que era capaz de hacer.

La plétora de gente a su alrededor rugió mientras la pareja comenzaba a subir los escalones y hacia el Raikage, con una convicción aterradora.

Ese era el tipo de poder que se debe tener en cuenta, ya que podía mover montañas y similares, entonces, ¿qué eran unos pocos aldeanos?

 **Odio.**

Su manifestación viviente surgió cuando el líder de los civiles arrojó una botella que astilló el yelmo de acero pesado, y sus fragmentos rotos hacían que cada paso fuera un paso en los clavos.

Naruto se detuvo, al ver como un trozo del vidrio se enterró en el brazo de la princesa, como los trozos se enterraban en sus pies, y en menos de un segundo, los saco de su camino en segundos, antes de que la peliblanca se tapase la herida en el brazo con su mano libre.

Luego se giro para ver al líder de la revuelta, lleno de cobardía, estaba de pie detrás de su guardaespaldas y huiría si se acercaba, por lo que la pareja mantuvo el paso, y caminó hacia las puertas del palacio.

A los campesinos les disgustaba dejar que la pareja se escapara, pero sabiendo que tendrían una muerte segura si lo intentaban, de lo contrario, mantenían la distancia y dejaban que la pareja caminara hacia su destino.

El Hyodo se limito a seguirles, cargando a las dos princesas restantes en silencio, el equipo de Kakashi y Rin miraron al grupo, casi sin creer lo que habían visto. Mientras Ā ya se encontraba en las puertas de su torre al oír todo el revuelo que habían hecho. El grupo camino hasta llegar donde estaba el Raikage, pero el menor de los hijos de Izanagi se detuvo cuando estuvo justo al lado del mismo; encargándole a su Bisshamonten que cargara a ambas damiselas mientras su hermano ayudaba a Tsuki a sentarse.

Sus ojos rojos como vidrieras de vino hirviendo y, irónicamente, más fríos que el mismísimo Cócito vieron fijamente los ojos grises del hombre hijo del anterior Raikage quien no pudo evitar temblar cuando estos se plasmaron en él.

Issei movió los labios para hablarle en un idioma que solamente él y su hermano quien estaba cerca, pudieron entender—Вашему городу повезло, что это хорошо ... кровь будет работать, если произойдет что-то похожее на то, что произошло несколько мгновений назад...

No dijo más y siguió con su camino, no sin antes mirar al grupo de pobladores que temblaron al ver su ojo de un inusual color dorado tan pútrido y brillante como el oro líquido.

Naruto puso a Tsuki en uno de los asientos que había en la oficina del Raikage mientras se sentaba a su lado—¿Estas bien?— le pregunto el pelirrojo de la manera más suave que pudiera, viendo como la peliblanca asentía de manera lenta, frotándose donde el trozo de vidrio había estado antes, el Okami se quedo callado un par de segundos, antes de girarse lentamente para ver como el Raikage llegaba a la habitación—. ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?— pregunto tratando de controlar su rabia.

El Raikage camino hacía ellos, con un ceño permanentemente fruncido—Lo que paso fue que salieron de la aldea sin decir absolutamente nada a nadie, apenas se supo que ustedes dejaron la aldea todo Kumo casi explota.

El pelirrojo se quedo callado, su frente frunciéndose mientras apretaba las manos y la armadura que genero antes se deshacía—Explica.

Vio al gigante del Raikage gruñir, antes de llevarse una mano a la frente en forma de mitigar la creciente migraña—Se fueron de la aldea sin decirle nada a nadie, apenas lo hicieron, toda la facción civil y Shinobi pensó que nos habían abandonado a morir contra ese maldito demonio.

—Matamos al demonio.

—¡No me importa si mataron a…! ¿Qué dijiste?— pregunto Ā al finalmente escuchar lo que el Okami dijo, quien se sentó al lado de Tsuki mirando al Yondaime Raikage con gesto serio.

—Matamos a Raum, ellas fueron a ayudarnos a mi y a mi hermano para hacerlo— como para corroborar sus palabras, el Okami saco una bolsa negra de debajo de su chaqueta, soltándola en el suelo, esta rodo un par de veces en el suelo antes de soltarse a unos pies de distancia entre el Raikage y Naruto, mostrando la cabeza de Raum dentro—. Pensé que no nos creerían si solo veníamos y decíamos "hey, mate al pendejo que a estado atormentando tu pueblo por meses" así que… traje un prueba— declaro encogiéndose de hombros, con Ā yendo a ver la cabeza en aquella bolsa, agarrándola con incredulidad.

—7 Malditos meses de pelear sin parar con esto, y un mocoso de 16 años viene y lo derrota en menos de un día— murmuro sin poder creerlo, con el pelirrojo rascándose la nariz.

—Ustedes probablemente lo cansaron, y en particular tuve ayuda… mucha ayuda— recordó en particular cuando Raum atravesó su pecho de lado a lado, de no ser por Issei y Tsuki habría terminado muriendo en medio segundo.

Suspirando, el Okami le miro de manera fija, escuchando el ruido de los civiles debajo de la torre, mientras se rascaba el cuello—Con el demonio muerto, espero que pueda encargarse de los civiles entonces, Raikage…sama.

Tsuki, Issei e incluso el mismo Ā se confundieron ante el tono, repentinamente, respetuoso del pelirrojo, que como si se tratase de un fantasma, camino hacía la puerta, antes de deshacerse en polvo dorado.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto apareció en un segundo en la habitación más cercana de la torre del Raikage, caminando por el cuarto para asegurarse de que estuviera vacío, pues era una especie de hotel, suspiro levemente mientras se sentaba en la cama, creando un espejo de hielo enfrente suyo, viéndolo de manera fija un par de segundos, Avalon en un esquina del cuarto estaba inusitadamente callado.

—¿También lo descubriste?— pregunto la espada de los sentimientos, mientras el usaba la visión de rayos x en su pecho, recordando las palabras de Raum cuando le ataco.

 _Las garras de Raum se encajaron en la espalda del pelirrojo, saliendo por su pecho manchadas en sangre mientras este miraba con sorpresa como destrozaba a Gaé Bolg como si no fuera nada._

— ** _Se todos tus secretos, niño. Incluido tu trazado, esta lanza podría matar a un demonio normal. Manipular causa y efecto para siempre apuntar el corazón sería mortal para cualquier ser… excepto para los que tienen más de uno._**

 _Naruto al instante uso la visión de Rayos X de su Noryokugan, los conto y los vio._

 _6 corazones… 7 si contaba la masa sangrante donde antes estuvo la lanza roja._

— ** _Nosotros los demonios tenemos una esperanza de vida sin limites, nuestras habilidades, durabilidad y habilidades mejoradas, sin mencionar que cada uno de nosotros posee 7 corazones, tendrías que matarnos 7 veces si quieres que quedemos completamente muertos. ¿Es que no lo comprenden? No tienen oportunidad alguna._**

Y allí estaban, 7 corazones palpitantes y con forma nada humana, de un tono inusitadamente oscuro y que casi parecían vivos al literalmente ser corazones con bocas y dientes.

—Por mi padre— murmuro el pelirrojo agarrándose la frente, no entendiendo como es que tenía… esos—. Avalon… ¿sabes como paso esto?

—La mujer que introdujo dentro tuyo el aura de [Soledad]— las palabras de su compañero pesaron con fuerza en los hombros de Naruto, haciendo que sus ojos brillasen en amarillo un par de veces antes de agarrarse la cara—. Esa aura estaba infectada con la esencia demoniaca de Yamata, puede que también fuese eso lo que genero que tu sangre divina fuera combinada con sangre demoniaca… eres ahora mitad demonio, mitad dios.

—…— Naruto se mantuvo callado, antes de suspirar largamente y mirarse al espejo de hielo, frunciendo el ceño al ver en el espejo a un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojos como la sangre, con marcas rojas debajo de su rostro.

En menos de un segundo, golpeo el espejo, fracturándolo y gruñendo al ver el mismo reflejo multiplicado cientos de veces en los fragmentos.

Dejándose caer en la cama, el Ojiazul inhalo mientras se ponía las manos en la cara, exasperado—No todo es malo en esto, Naruto, puedes desarrollar muchas habilidades ahora que eres parte demonio, y esa parte demonio es increíblemente potente.

—Eso no me ayuda tanto, tan solo verme en el espejo da miedo… mis órganos internos dan terror— mascullo apuntando a su pecho, donde sus ahora 7 corazones palpitaban a diferentes ritmos, tratando de calmarse.

Avalon se mantuvo callado unos instantes, para luego darle algo de información al pelirrojo—Veras Naruto, de los cientos de miles de hijos que Yamata tiene, ninguno de ellos es igual genéticamente, tal vez los que son de la misma madre y que nacieron al mismo tiempo, pero prácticamente cada uno de ellos es único en su raza, únicos en su especie, tu también lo eres, y eso te da una fisiología única entre ellos.

—¿¡Qué mierda puede ser tan especial como para que me convierta en la especie que tengo que matar!?— demando saber antes de ver como su mano se volvía un apéndice hecho de carne roja pegajosa, con cuatro dedos en lugar de 5, haciendo al pelirrojo separarse de su brazo rápidamente, viendo como su mano volvía a la normalidad.

— **El hambre (** **食欲** **, Shokuyoku)** , la habilidad original del clan Kusaregedo. Le otorga al usuario consumir toda la creación— hablo Avalon al momento que el brazo de Naruto volvía a la normalidad—. Bueno, no en un sentido literal, pero te permite consumir y digerir prácticamente cualquier sustancia sin daños, independientemente de su masa o nivel de energía.

—La… La habilidad que tengo es… ¿comer?— se cuestiono el pelirrojo con una gota en la nuca, incrédulo ante que eso fuera todo.

Si Avalon tuviera manos, le hubiera dado un zape—No, baboso, pero cuando se consume el objeto, puedes implementar aspectos individuales del objeto consumido, como su estructura molecular y composición genética. Por ejemplo, cuando se consume un usuario de algún Kekkei Mōra, la estructura genética se fusiona con la composición en constante cambio que tienes, lo que les permite fusionarse perfectamente sin que uno se imponga sobre el otro.

El Okami parpadeo, eso sonaba bastante interesante—¿Algo de lo que debería ser informado con respecto a eso?— pregunto más curioso acerca del Shokuyoku.

—Funciona simplemente consumiendo la carne o la sangre del oponente. Después de hacerlo, recibe sus habilidades después de un tiempo vacilante. Y también puedsn obtener habilidades profundas al consumir cadáveres e integrar su ADN en ti.

—Suena asqueroso, comer carne humana o de cadáveres… ¿Por qué mi estomago esta gruñendo de hambre?— pregunto al sentir un hueco en el estomago que tenía que ver con una enorme hambre.

—Pues… te lo pongo así, los Kusaregedo y los demonios son caníbales, comen carne humana como los humanos comen carne, en tu caso, funcionaría para quitar tus deseos de matar a todo lo que te rodea.

—¿Me… me estas diciendo que tengo que comer carne humana?— le pregunto con algo de asco el pelirrojo, su cara azul ante la perspectiva de comerse a alguien.

—Bueno, cuando te comes algo puedes mimetizar su apariencia, manierismos e incluso su voz con una precisión impecable. También tienes un sistema digestivo único, tu estomago está lleno de un ácido corrosivo que es capaz de corroer casi cualquier sustancia a un ritmo alarmante. Ese ácido excede las capacidades corrosivas de incluso el Elemento Vapor de manera similar al sulfuro de hidrógeno, pero no tiene la inflamabilidad del hidrogeno. Y dicho acido puede ser liberado incluso en tu sangre.

—Bien… eso no suena tan mal— declaro frotándose las sienes para aliviar el dolor que le surcaba—. Algo más que deba saber además de que me volveré un caníbal.

—Pues, veo que tu lado demoniaco tiene el Atributo Tinieblas de tu lado— el Ojiazul miro a Avalon sin entender, haciéndole suspirar—. Mira, un Atributo son cosas que Dioses, Demonios y otras razas tenían en la antigüedad, dados por las sacerdotisas y el rey escarlata, las personas de Jikan los siguen usando por lo que se, existen varios atributos tanto como existen elementos en la naturaleza, pero los dos únicos no dados por los dioses fueron el atributo fuego y tinieblas.

—Conocía lo de los atributos gracias a papa, pero no sabía que fueron los progenitores quienes los hicieron, y tampoco sabía que no les dieron dos de ellos a los demás.

—Culpa a Iksana por ello— declaro Avalon con una risa, antes de hablar de manera sería—. Compañero… hay algo que te quiero decir… se trata sobre la razón de que te necesito y por la que hicimos este contrato.

—…Puedes contarme— dijo el Okami sentándose para ver a su aliado de frente.

—La razón de porque hicimos este contrato es porque necesito que me des tu fuerza… tenemos que matar a alguien.

El Okami cerro los ojos, alzando el pulgar—Solo dime el nombre y yo me encargo en 5 minutos.

—Tenemos que matar a Yamata.

—…Eso va a ser más complicado— declaro bajando el lugar al no esperarse que tendría que matar a su… bueno, su tío.

—Una vez que matemos a Yamata, nuestro contrato estará terminado y serás libre, pero hasta entonces, no puedes dudar en que debes de matar a cualquiera que este aliado con él… lo que planea… el **Proyecto Soledad** es algo que afecta a toda la creación misma.

Naruto se rasco el cuello, pensativo—¿Qué hay de… bueno, ya sabes, mi abuelo?— pregunto refiriéndose a Iksana como "abuelo"

Avalon negó—Eres un hombre de buen corazón, Naruto Okami, pero la fuerza de Iksana excede por mucho a la de Yamata, tal vez incluso alcance el poder de tu padre— declaro, sorprendiendo levemente al pelirrojo, inhalando levemente, la espada continuo—. En todo caso, siguen habiendo otros males además de Yamata e Iksana, males que debemos encargarnos… con el tiempo, aun así, Yamata sigue siendo nuestra máxima prioridad.

Bajando la cabeza, Naruto asintió—. Entendido… pero antes de eso— volvió a escuchar la turba de aldeanos de antes cuando Tsuki salió, ya sin su "perro guardián" y el meramente miro desde la ventana de aquel hotel.

El pelirrojo abrió la ventana corrediza, y comenzó a flotar al ver como los aldeanos corrían hacía Tsuki, la ira saliendo de sus bocas en forma de gritos, casi ladridos. Para que segundos antes de que pudieran tocar a la princesa que salió para afrontar a la multitud, una sola mano se alzo al aire, y entonces, una pared de arena de hierro los separo entre ambos.

El pelirrojo se paro encima de un edificio, viéndolos a todos con una mirada tranquila—Para el beneficio del orden y del bienestar de la aldea, los Kages siempre dejan que el descontento entre las masas sea liberado cada cierto tiempo— declaro mientras bajaba su arena, y desde el aire miraba a los aldeanos—. Como una manera de controlar ese descontento, nací yo. Sin el poder de mis hermanos, pero cargando el odio que ambos deberían haber llevado como Jinchūriki's— explico cruzándose de brazos, y dando un salto para aterrizar enfrente de los aldeanos y enfrente de Tsuki, quedándose entre ambos.

Los dos equipos de Konoha, desde lo alto, se habían preparado para actuar cuando vieron a la multitud, pero cuando Naruto apareció se quedaron en donde estaban, y al oír sus palabras. Kushina de repente quedo totalmente congelada.

—En el pasado, yo era simplemente donde todos podían escupir sin temer represalias de nadie. Mi vida, era el reflejo del vacío, el odio, y el veneno de mi alma— Naruto miro sus manos, apretándola levemente antes de volver a observar a los aldeanos—. Odie todo lo que me rodeaba, y pensé en destruir a los humanos. Eso es lo mismo que los demonios están planeado hacer— seguidas de sus palabras, Naruto le apunto a Tsuki—. Ella por mucho tiempo ha sido la esperanza que tienen todos en esta aldea, y en su país natal. Pudo haberlos abandonado hace mucho y dejar que Raum los matara. Pero no lo hizo, ni con ustedes, ni conmigo.

Bajando su brazo, el Okami cerro los ojos, mientras recordaba la sensación cuando Tsuki le dio aquel beso que de alguna forma le transmitió un enorme poder—Ella me salvo a mi, alguien que no ha conocido ni por una hora, y sin dudarlo arriesgo su vida por mi. Arriesgo y sacrifico su vida y su bienestar por su gente. ¡No nos conocíamos pero ambos conocíamos el mismo dolor!— exclamo, sorprendiendo a la multitud—. ¡Entre aquellos que conocen el mismo dolor, no puede existir el odio! ¡Todos compartimos el dolor de haber sido heridos por los demonios! Kumo, Suna, Konoha. Todos han aguantado el embate de los demonios por personas como ella que no dudaban en dar su vida por la de los demás.

Dando un paso al frente, el haori del pelirrojo dio la apariencia de cubrir a Tsuki de manera protectora, sus ojos brillando en azul mientras en partículas y destellos azules aparecía una espada que clavo en el suelo—Si aun no pueden perdonar a Tsuki, ¡cualquiera puede venir y cortar mi cabeza en este instante!

 _Todos cambiaron su mirada._ Pensó un sorprendido Kakashi cuando todos los que estaban allí cambiaron su mirada a una de arrepentimiento y sorpresa.

Issei, a la distancia, miro aquello con una mirada impasible, antes de cruzarse de brazos y levantar la vista al cielo con una leve sonrisa—Es como dijiste papa, él es como un sol que brilla y le da esperanza a todos— declaro mientras empezaba a ocultarse en la oscuridad de las sombras—. Pero para que el sol brille con mayor fuerza, algunos debemos de vigilar desde las sombras.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kumogakure era una aldea curiosa entre las demás aldeas.

Cada una de las naciones tenía al menos un problema que tuviera que ver con su gente o con sus lugares por algún u otro motivo.

El país del viento era un desierto, y por ello su agricultura era increíblemente pobre, razón de porque necesitaban una alianza con Konoha para mantener a su gente a flote, al compartir frontera con el país del fuego, sus fuentes de agua y alimento no eran tan bajas por los oasis del desierto.

Por otro lado, eran de los países con mayor terreno de todos, luego estaba que Rasa vendía su polvo de oro a distintos países para ayudar a la economía,

El país del agua, por su parte, era un país con muchas fuentes de agua, obviamente, por estar rodeado de un océano, y su agricultura no era tan mala junto a su poder militar, pero su economía y población eran una mierda. Y eso era en buenas palabras.

El país de la roca tenía falta de agua, a diferencia de Suna no tenían fuentes de aguas disponibles, en un sentido más técnico, tenían una gran cantidad de minerales pero no teniendo tierras de cultivo, teniendo una alianza con el país del agua donde cada lado conseguía algo del otro.

Kumogakure y, por extensión, el país del rayo, tenían la economía más alta de todas las naciones, produciendo más dinero que todas las naciones, su poder militar era también algo a tomar en cuento, siendo más grande que Konoha, pero por otro lado, su población no era tan grande.

Naruto desde los 10 años, tal vez incluso antes, estudio sobre las diferentes cosas referentes a las diferentes aldeas, y hoy por primera vez veía que las cosas de una aldea grande en funcionamiento, no era como Nami que era más un pueblo o ciudad pequeña, ese era… un imperio.

Más que nada, vio como eran las cosas, los civiles eran la mayoría de la población, y si bien algunas otras aldeas tenían concejos civiles, lo que realmente más importaba eran el resto, cuando la mayoría plantaba una idea, infectaba a la minoría al punto que todos terminaban con un enemigo en común.

Miro atreves de la ventana del hotel el suelo por donde los civiles seguían pululando alrededor, luego miro a la cama, viendo a Tsuki allí acostada, donde estaría más protegida.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo, Naruto la miro a ella, luego a la aldea y finalmente la vio a ella de nuevo.

—… ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?— se pregunto, tratando de pensar en una manera de que todo aquello se resolviese sin que todos los civiles terminaran armando tanto revuelo que llegaría a las demás aldeas.

Pero sabiendo con exactitud como eran las cosas en las naciones elementales, Konoha, o mejor dicho Danzo y Raíz, tendría multitud de espías que ya dispersarían la información.

—Me tendré que encargar del Shimura otro día, lo mejor será terminar con esta misión y regresar a Konoha primero— se dijo Naruto a si mismo.

—Tienes que dejar de hablar tu solo— una voz le hizo girarse rápido, dando un brinco mientras formaba una espada con el Trace On.

—…Abigail… ¡deja de aparecerte así!— exclamo molesto mientras deshacía la espada y miraba a la niña rubia, pateando el suelo como una especie de berrinche.

—No— dijo la niña rubia planamente, haciendo que un tic temblara en el parpado, antes de pasarse la mano por la cara para calmarse.

—¿Para que has venido?— pregunto, antes de ver sonreír suavemente a la chica y que un portal apareciese sobre ellos.

Naruto vio algo salir del portal, y al instante lo atrapo, siendo… ¿un huevo gigante? Mirándolo con exactitud, era un huevo de 20 centímetros de ancho con 30 centímetros de alto, teniendo un color negro en su cascara con manchas rojas—¿Esto que es?— pregunto el pelirrojo moviendo suavemente el huevo.

—¿Recuerdas que te pregunte si querías un Digimon o un Pokemon?

—Sigo sin saber que son esos.

—Tu padre me dijo que tal vez deberías tener ambos, así que… ¡allí esta tu Pokemon!— exclamo Abigail extendiendo sus manos hacía el huevo.

Mientras que Naruto le miro planamente—Un huevo… ¿los Pokemon son… huevos?— pregunto el pelirrojo escéptico.

Sin embargo, la pequeña rubia comenzó a negar furiosamente—¡No, no, no, no! Lo que esta dentro del huevo es lo que importa— dijo ella acariciando el huevo maternalmente—. Cuando el tiempo llegue, y con algo de calor, este huevo eclosionara y dará un pequeño bebe Pokemon.

—Así que… ¿Son reptiles?

—¡Tampoco!— exclamo ella jalándole el pelo a Naruto, quien seguía sin entender nada—. Mira, nacen de huevos pero la mayoría de ellos son mamíferos.

—¿Cómo el ornitorrinco?— pregunto alzando una ceja curioso.

—¡Exacto, buen Naruto!— dijo ella lanzándole una especie de fruta rosada a Naruto, quien con la boca abierta, no pudo evitar tragarse la fruta.

Alzando los ojos algo sorprendido, se atraganto antes de masticar, notando que hasta el tallo de la fruta era comestible y también lo dulce que era—¿Esto que es?— pregunto después de tragar.

—Eso, querido, es una baya Meloc, yo que tu hubiera plantado sus semillas pero ahora… no creo que sea lo mejor— le dijo ella mientras dejaba de flotar y se paraba enfrente del Okami—. Bien, si quieres cuidar adecuadamente a tu próximo Pokemon necesitaras unas cuantas cosas— dijo ella mientras un portal aparecía enfrente de ambos—. Primero, una pokedex— un aparato rojo y parecido a una Game Boy le dio en la cara a Naruto, quien al instante recibió un golpe de un objeto detrás suyo—. También un Pokenav, puede ser útil.

—¡Oh, también una bolsa llena de bayas!— dijo ella mientras un pequeño saco de color café era atrapado por Naruto—. Tranquilo, tiene toda una dimensión de bolsillo dentro donde puedes guardar todas las bayas que quieras, pero por ahora esta llena con 999 de cada tipo de semillas de cada baya, así que tendrás que plantarlas si quieres baya.

De manera inadvertida, un pequeño tubo le cayo encima de la cabeza a Naruto… seguido de una especie de licuadora de color plateado con dos botones… y luego una especie de maquina de hacer muffins—. También esta que una vez que tengas muchas bayas puedes mezclarlas entre si para hacer Pokecubos o Poffins para tu Pokemon.

Saliendo de debajo de las licuadoras, Naruto se encontró con una especie de aparato de color amarillo—Eso es una calculadora de IV's y EV's, los IV son puntos de poder que tu Pokemon obtiene al nacer, no se pueden cambiar por nada del mundo, los EV por el contrario, son puntos que obtiene en diferentes áreas como ataque, defensa, ataque especial, etc. Que crecen dependiendo de los combates y el esfuerzo del Pokemon.

En menos de un instante, una bicicleta le cayo encima al Okami—Esa es una bicicleta, no puedes usarla en interiores.

De repente, un montón de esferas de distintas formas y colores comenzaron a caerle encima—Esas son Pokeball, Superball, Ultraball, Turnoball, Acopioball, Sanaball, Mallaball, Beastball y en general todo tipo de Pokeball que no sea una Masterball.

—Solo entendí que estoy enterrado en bolas— dijo Naruto con una multitud de Superball en su cabeza.

Luego, atrapo una especie de tubo donde se encontraban más de 50 CD y al frente tenía un lente y una ranura, tal vez para reproducirlos—. Esas son Maquinas Técnicas y Maquinas Ocultas llamadas MT y MO, reprodúcelas enfrente de tu Pokemon y, si es compatible con ella, la aprenderá.

De repente, raíces, hierbas y polvos en bolsas empezaron a caer del techo, haciendo que un ya hastiado Naruto tuviera que atraparlas todas, solo para ser seguidas de otros objetos, algunos tan raros como unas raras tablillas de colores—Esas son Hierbas Revivir, Polvo Cura, Raíz Energía, Restauratodo, Max Elixir, Cura Total, varios objetos que aumentan la fuerza de Pokemon de ciertos tipos, en general, todo objeto que podrás usar, y no te preocupes por pagarlo, tome el dinero de una de tus muchas cuentas y lo pague con ello.

—¿Falta mucho para que esto termine?

—No, de hecho, solo necesitas estas dos ultimas cosas— dijo sacando una enorme piedra con el símbolo de ADN de color morado oscuro y violeta junto a una piedra de color arcoíris más pequeña en un brazalete—. Una Megapulsera y una Megapiedra, ambos capaces de generar un fenómeno conocido como la Megaevolución en un Pokemon, son muy raras, y se tiene que tener un lazo fuerte entre Pokemon y entrenador para que funcione.

Sin decir más, la puso sobre la pila de objetos donde Naruto estaba enterrado, lo único que se alcanzaba a ver era su brazo derecho en el que estaba el huevo.

—Siento que debí escoger al Digimon— murmuro el Okami agitando su cabeza para quitar todos los objetos que traía encima—. ¿Para que me das todo esto? Es solo un Pokemon, esto parece hecho para capturar cada uno en existencia— declaro sentándose en el suelo con el huevo entre sus manos.

Abigail, algo sonrosada, miro a otro lado—Bueno… tal vez convencí a tu padre para que introdujera a algunos, varios… mucho Pokemon en tu mundo— dijo ella jugando con el ruedo de su vestido.

—…¿Por qué?— pregunto el Okami lo más calmado posible.

—Creí que te gustaría, además es la única forma de que tu Pokemon crezca de verdad… y tal vez en el futuro tengas que ir al Digimundo por cosas que yo hice— para, un poco de miedo de Abigail, Naruto comenzó a cantar una muy animada canción.

—Push me down like I am a domino~ (Empújame abajo como si fuera un domino)— canto levemente en ingles mientras dejaba el huevo en una mesa y le ponía tapones en los oídos a Tsuki.

—Pe…Pero e-es… "Take me down" (Tírame abajo)— murmuro ella al ver al pelirrojo enfrente suyo.

—Bueno, si tu insistes, en todo caso, tal vez necesites un castigo— declaro el pelirrojo con sus ojos ahora brillando suavemente en un tono amarillo y una enorme, _**enorme**_ sonrisa.

—¿E-E-Ehhh?...— y Naruto se le abalanzo encima.

En las afueras de todo Kumogakure, y en aldeas e incluso países vecino se escucho un estridente "¡KYAAAAAAAAA!" de la voz de una niña pequeña… otros escucharon la risa de algún hombre.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto caminaba con el huevo que le había dado Abigail entre brazos, con una sonrisa comemierda que ni Yamata le podría quitar mientras caminaba por las instalaciones de la torre del Raikage acompañado de Cesar y Jolyne.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa para que estés tan feliz?— pregunto Cesar mirando a Naruto acusadoramente, no iba a preguntar sobre el enorme huevo que traía.

—Solo castigando a una niña que me puso mucho trabajo— murmuraba el pelirrojo extrañamente feliz, para de repente recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Jolyne al verlo sonreír de manera que no daba mucha confianza—. Okey, eso me lo gane, pero enserio, no hice nada inapropiado, simplemente libere un montón de estrés… _y otras cosas._

—¿Para que estamos aquí en primer lugar?— pregunto la Kujo mientras iban a los pisos inferiores de la torre.

—El Raikage dijo que se podían quedar en Kumogakure con la condición de que, mientras yo estuviera aquí, me vigilaran— declaro el Ojiazul mientras dos guardias armados con espadas les cedían el paso a una bóveda—. Es más que nada porque no se sabe su relación conmigo y así las personas ganen más confianza, y porque lo que hay aquí es algo que, de entenderlo bien, les podría ayudar a ambos.

Naruto, Cesar y Jolyne vieron los 6 objetos enfrente de ambos, las Armas Atesoradas del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Los ojos de Naruto brillaron en azul mientras usaba análisis estructural en las armas con solo su vista, generando que viera su estructura, su historia y sus capacidades en un instante.

Parpadeando un par de veces, el Okami se froto los ojos por unos momentos, tambaleándose un poco—¿Y eso que fue?— pregunto Jolyne mientras ayudaba al pelirrojo.

—Nada, solo… mucha información— murmuro para si mismo antes de recomponerse—. Bien, creo que si hago esto puedo hacer que un Noble Fantasma use Chakra y Hamon en vez de Prana…— susurro mientras juntaba sus manos en el aire—. **Trace On…** **Ryuu no Kubi no Tama:** _Tesoro del Dragón Arcoíris._

En partículas azules apareció un collar de piedras preciosas de colores del arco iris, que en un instante puso en el cuello de Jolyne sin que esta se diese cuenta hasta que el collar tintineo en su cuello. Ella lo agarro con sorpresa, mirando su—¿Qué… qué es esto, Naruto?— pregunto con un, casi sorprendente, tono suave.

—Digamos que es una forma de asegurarme de que estarás protegida, usara tu Hamon como combustible, y digamos que te ayudara en un par de ocasiones— dijo el pelirrojo sin más, dándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de trazar el escudo de Fionn—. Lo mismo, usara tu Hamon, puedes crear burbujas al instante con el agua que produce el escudo y ahorras energía… y te cuida de las roas.

—Vaya, gracias— declaro Cesar, sin entender eso ultimo, mientras que Issei a la distancia gruñía levemente—. ¿Pero porque nos estas dando esto?

—Es… probable que no nos veamos en mucho, _**mucho**_ tiempo, las cosas podrían estar duras de ahora en adelante, solo quiero asegurarme de que estén bien— declaro mientras le palmeaba el hombro al rubio, y ambos salían de la habitación, sin embargo, Jolyne se quedo allí sola un par de minutos más.

 _¿La ultima vez, eh?_

—¡Oí, Jolyne, te van a encerrar de nuevo si te quedas allí!— exclamo la voz de Naruto a la distancia, haciéndola, extrañamente, sonreír… segundos antes de empezara tronarse los puños.

—¡Rézale a tu padre para que no te alcance!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto dormía, o trataba de dormir, en este caso, como había hecho las ultimas semanas desde el asunto en el País de las Olas. Sentía un vacío en el estomago que le impedía el siquiera concentrarse sin que escuchara un gruñido ronco viniendo de allí.

 _Canibalismo… no, no me comería a uno de mi propia especia… es hambre por carne humana._

Tanto esa hambre por carne como un nudo en el estomago le impedían dormir.

No era un nudo por sentir remordimientos, al contrario, no se sentía mal en lo absoluto al querer comerse a una persona, y eso era lo que le traía remordimientos… tener remordimientos por no sentir remordimientos era algo muy raro.

Cada que veía cualquier cosa a su alrededor, se sentía como un animal controlando sus impulsos, queriendo cortarle los cuellos a todo aquel que viera, y a los que no… a **las** que no…

Se escucho un sonido de golpes mientras Naruto se golpeaba en la cara un par de veces para sacarse de su aturdimiento, ese no era él, era el él que no era él, su "lado malo" por decirlo de alguna forma.

 _ **O solo tu verdadera naturaleza.**_

Ese susurro de parte de Yamata-no-Orochi en lo profundo de su cabeza no fue negado, Naruto solo se acaricio entre los ojos y el puente de la nariz, la noche siempre tenía el efecto de aumentar sus pensamientos negativos, por el día se vería feliz y sonriente, tal vez solo cuando estaba cerca alguien que no le agradaba, lo cual había sido los últimos meses.

Pero ese no era su verdadero yo.

Tenía Alexitimia, carencia de emociones, después de todo.

 _Me estaba volviendo un demonio, tal vez desde antes de lo de esa mujer de cabello blanco. ¿Cuándo use a Avalon por primera vez? Aunque… papa no es en si un Dios, él y Yamata son hijos del mismo padre, después de todo, si tengo la sangre de ambos… ¿eso me haría genéticamente igual a un celestial? ¿Seres tan avanzados tendrán genética?_

Trato de distraer su mente de ese deseo impuro de comerse algo, y vio algo que hizo que se atragantara con su saliva atreves de la ventana de su departamento. El sudor bajando lentamente por su piel al ver a un hombre correr, un Kunai ensangrentado y oxidado en su mano, un hombre que se miraba más joven, más limpio y más débil físicamente estaba en el suelo, un charco de sangre debajo de él, sin una señal de Chakra, sin palpitaciones del corazón, sin una sola señal nerviosa.

Su estomago gruño con fuerza mientras como un fantasma atravesaba la ventana, flotando, si fuera él en el día, donde muchas personas lo vieran, hubiera ido a ayudar al hombre en el suelo de alguna forma e iria por aquel que le asesino. Porque sentía que con personas alrededor, ellos buscarían una forma de contenerlo, sentía que por esas personas debía de controlarse, no dejar salir a la bestia dentro suyo.

Pero solo estaban él, un asesino y un cadáver.

Corrección, dos cadáveres.

Un hombre que asesino a su mejor amigo después de enterarse que durmió con su mujer y que planeaba hacer lo mismo con ella no supo lo que paso, a un segundo se iba de donde estaba luego de apuñalar cinco veces en el estomago y tres en el pecho a su anteriormente mejor amigo.

Al otro segundo, sintió como un hilera de objetos afilados se enterraban en su cuello, justo en su nuca, arrancando hueso y carne de cuajo, fue rápido, no indoloro. Una muerte rápida pero dolorosa.

Naruto escupió suavemente los trozos de tendones, hueso y piel, sus dientes estaban más afilados que nunca, la sangre bañándolos mientras su lengua larga y puntiaguda se pasaba por ellos.

Con una excitación casi sexual trago el liquido rojo, su espalda doblándose mientras sus rasgos empezaban a cambiar. Las tres marcas en su mejilla ahora se encontraban mucho, mucho más alargadas, sus mejillas parecían partirse por ellas, como los rasgos de un animal salvaje, su cabello se volvió más rojo sangre, sus ojos ganando una leve sombra negra alrededor de los parpados.

— _ **Maaaaaas~**_

Y luego…

Olas, y olas de sangre.

El ser humano era llamado por los demonios y otras razas que los comían como "cerdo largo" y " cabra sin pelo" en el caso de los jóvenes, no era generalmente considerado como una fuente de alimento de primera necesidad, pero un manjar mejor que el caviar.

Al observar la anatomía y el esqueleto , se puede ver que no son construidos ni criados por su carne, y como tal no proporcionará casi tanta carne como un cerdo o una vaca, un promedio de 1,000 libras de dirección se rompe para proporcionar 432 libras de carne vendible.

Pelvis y hombros amplios también interfieren con el logro de cortes perfectos. Hay ventajas a esto, sin embargo, sobre todo debido al hecho de que el espécimen típico tendrá un peso entre 100 a 200 libras, fácilmente manipulables por una persona con suficiente influencia.

Pero para los demonios era diferente, solo arrancaban la carne del hueso, y se comían todo excepto los trozos de hueso, es decir, los humanos eran animales para ellos. A nadie le gustaría trozos de hueso en su carne de cerdo.

Pulmones, ojos, hígado, intestino delgado y grueso, se podían comer todo, pero no les gustaban los huesos.

Naruto fue meticuloso, sintiendo como su estomago gruñía mientras corría lo más rápido posible afuera de Kumo, llevándose el otro cadáver y tratando de hacerles el mínimo daño posible.

La sangre bajaba por su boca junto al sudor y saliva, su rostro ya no se miraba nada humano, genuinamente se veía demoniaco, sus dientes puntiagudos chasqueaban entre si mientras agarraba un brazo del primer cadáver, abriendo su quijada hasta escuchar tronar el hueso y luego cerrarla justo sobre el codo, arrancando el hueso para empezar a separarlo de la carne roja que chorreo sangre como una fuente directo a su cara, haciéndolo abrir la boca para tragar todo el liquido rojo antes de tirar los huesos a un lado y empezar a desgarrar la carne con sus dientes.

No era diferente de ver a un león comiéndose a una cebra, a excepción de que a diferencia del león, él se comía todo.

La carne cruda no sabía nada mal, pero Naruto se canso de solo ella al llegar al segundo cadáver, empezando a calentarla con sus llamas mientras preparaba perfectamente la carne, antes de probarla y deleitarse por el sabor con gemidos guturales de placer ominoso.

En definitiva, era como cuando te comías a un animal, la carne cruda sabia bien en varios casos, pero cocinada era simplemente deliciosa.

— **T** a **l** v **e** z **d** e **bo v** er co **mo lo co** ndim **ento** — se dijo con altibajos en su voz, arrancando un trozo de intestino y llevándoselo a la boca antes de empezar a succionarlo con un espagueti—. **Es** to **si** qu **e** se **si** en **te** bi **en~** — mascullo dándole un mordisco a los pulmones, el tipo no parecía un fumador, así que estaban bien, rosados y sin nada contaminante.

Un brillo rojo y amarillento le cubrió, una capa de poder demoniaco alzándose cuando eructo, antes de seguir comiendo.

Y en su espalda, Avalon solo le miraba.

Ya conocía las dos caras de Naruto.

En el día, acompañado de todos, el Dios insensible que trataba de salvarlos a todos.

Por la noche, en _**soledad**_ absoluta, el Demonio hedonista que gozaba a costa del sufrimiento.

 _¿Cuál de esas será tu verdadera cara, compañero? ¿O ninguno de esos será tu rostro verdadero?_

Varias horas después, amaneciendo, se podía ver una imagen que dejaría incrédulo a cualquiera.

Naruto estaba sentado sobre la torre del Raikage, su cara mostrando incredulidad y algo de miedo, viendo sus manos bañadas en sangre—¿Qué es lo que he hecho?— se pregunto llevándose la mano a la boca, igual de bañada en sangre—. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?- nuevamente, el terror y el asco aplacaba su voz.

— **Te comiste a tus primeros humanos, cariño~** — la voz de Orochi hizo que sus cabellos se tensaran uno a uno, casi pudiendo sentir el tacto de esa helada piel sobre su carne. Él tratando desesperado de limpiarse la sangre de la boca y manos— **. Aunque crudo no sabe mal, yo uso algo de mi veneno para suavizar la carne, podrías intentarlo.**

—¿¡Por qué hice esto!?— le pregunto, a ella, a Avalon… y a si mismo, ocultando su cara entre sus manos.

— **Por la misma razón que me follaste a mi y a Tsuku-chan apenas nosotras te lo propusimos, apenas te gano la lujuria~** — la lengua de la demoniza pelinegra lamio la oreja del pelirrojo, mordiéndola con sus colmillos— **. Sangre demoniaca y divina puede ir bien en cuestión de poder, pero los dioses son tan recatados que los instintos demoniacos se vuelven más violentos.**

La voz de la pelinegra hizo a Naruto tragar débilmente, el poco remordimiento que alcanzo a tener desvaneciéndose con cada palabra.

— **Matar. Follar. Comerte a esos seres inferiores. Violar sus cuerpos~ Tiene varias etapas, cada una peor que la anterior. El que quieras comerte su carne es solo como si ellos tuvieron antojo de la carne de una vaca o cerdo** — los fríos brazos de Orochi no se sentían tan mal, podía sentir sus pechos aplastándose contra su espalda, y agarro una de sus manos con la suya— **. Es lo que ellos son para los dioses y demonios, seres superiores que han estado desde mucho antes que ellos, ganado para comer, para conseguir lo que necesitas, nada más que seres tan efímeros como un parpadeo.**

Y los ojos de Naruto de repente brillaron en morado, el Noryokugan pareciendo casi hacer que sus ojos eran solo dos cuencas moradas. Un siseo suave y sensual salió de la boca de la serpiente legendaria, sus dedos siendo aplastados con una buena cantidad de fuerza entre la mano callosa del pelirrojo.

—Siempre sabes que decir para recordarme no ser como tu.

— **Fufufu~ Dejaría de ser divertido si lo fueras** — declaro ella girando la cara del Okami, sus labios suaves y sedosos acariciando los duros y secos del pelirrojo, mordiéndolos hasta sacar sangre, la lengua de ella succionándola como un vampiro, moviendo sus labios con una habilidad que ninguna humana podría tener.

Cuando se separo, Naruto la vio desaparecer como un fantasma, pero la sangre en su labio inferior se sentía muy real.

—Oi, Naruto— suspiro levemente al escuchar a alguien subir las escaleras, algo de contacto humano no le vendría mal.

 _Oh por padre, vamos, ella era la ultima que quisiera que me viera así_ —Hey, Jolyne— saludo, no tan animado, viendo a la Kujo caminar hasta él.

—Te ves hecho mierda— le dijo ella sentándose a su lado, viendo las ojeras, el pelo desaliñado y la sangre en su ropa, sabiendo que no era de él, pero considero mejor no preguntar.

—Me siento hecho mierda— respondió acostándose sobre el techo, el sol se alzaba a la distancia entre las montañas y nubes, la marca de Amaterasu en su cuello brillaba débilmente—. ¿Podrías irte? Preferiría que cualquier otro estuviera aquí en tu lugar— no fueron las palabras más suaves, él lo sabía, ella lo sabía, y por eso solo se acostó a su lado.

—Te aguantas idiota, quiero tomar el sol apenas salga por completo— su respuesta dejo callado al Okami unos segundos, antes de que una débil risa se escuchase, seguida de 6na fuerte carcajada.

Jolyne no se rio ni al mínimo, solo se le quedo viendo, una estruendorosa risa que para cualquier otro hubiera sonado como Naruto siendo el ser más feliz del planeta.

Pero ella sabía bien, que el simplemente estaba apunto de decir algo que no quería, tratando de ocultarlo con humor negro—Siempre fuiste una cretina, no se porque siempre me preocupo por tu opinión— declaro limpiándose una lagrima falsa.

Una pequeña sonrisa algo arrogante brillo en la cara de la pelinegra—Awwww~ Te preocupa mi opinión.

—Como si a ti no te preocupara la de los demás a tu alrededor, es decir, estabas dispuesta a aceptar la culpa por ese tipo, Romo… Remo… ¿Romeo era?— le inquirió con una sonrisa igual que la de ella—. Estaba seguro de que ustedes dos eran algo, es decir, estar dispuesta a estar 15 años en prisión suena algo que haría una niña enamorada— le dijo con burla, viendo a Jolyne rodar los ojos.

—Le corte la lengua después de que me traiciono y que me iba a culpar por lo que él hizo, ¿eso suena a una mocosa enamorada para ti?— pregunto ella con sarcasmo.

Un gran encogimiento de hombros vino después—Amor apache, supongo— ambos rieron mientras Naruto se rascaba el cabello—. Aunque dije niña, no mocosa.

—Se bien porque no lo dijiste de la otra forma.

—Si lo que quieres que te diga es que cuando te conocí eras una mocosa llorona que quería pasar tiempo con su padre, allí esta— declaro Naruto, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

—¿Pero?— ella conocía la forma de hablar de Naruto, había un 'pero' cada que le decía algo por el estilo a alguien cercano.

—Pero… al menos ahora eres menos llorona— dijo, y esta vez escucho la risa de Jolyne, que se acostó sobre uno de sus brazos.

—Wow, me siento bien putamente alagada por tus amables palabras de ovación— declaro ella, viéndole fijamente a los ojos.

Pero Naruto desvió la mirada, signo de que algo pasaba—Probablemente terminaras muerta o peor con tantos demonios en todo el mundo, yo no puedo vencerlos a todos, y no puedo siempre estar allí— los rayos del sol finalmente tocaron sus ojos azules, ya sin ese brillo audaz que siempre estaba—. Tu, Cesar, Lisa Lisa-sensei… probablemente los maten a todos mientras yo no estoy.

—No te subas los humos, no soy tan debilucha como tu para que me maten esas cosas— le dijo mordazmente, haciendo sonreír al Ojiazul.

—Eres una grandísima estúpida… y voy a extrañar el no verte.

—Hey, ya sabes lo que dicen, pájaros del mismo plumaje vuelan mejor juntos.

—¿Quién carajos dice eso?— y esa fue la ultima palabra dicha.

Naruto solo se limito a pensar un par de cosas.

Los labios de Jolyne eran más grandes, más suaves, y más cálidos que los de Orochi.

Algo de humanidad se quedo en ese instante, en esos 3 minutos en que no se separaron, entre el brazo que se cerro sobre la cintura de ella, entre un hasta pronto marcado por los labios de ambos.

No palabras de amor o despedida, ninguna promesa de algún tonto amor eterno, ninguna caricia que demostrase todo su cariño.

Solo un beso tosco e inexperto, humano, del que se separaron y se miraron, no había vergüenza o timidez, solo se miraron.

Y luego Jolyne estallo a carcajadas—¡Valió la pena comprar ese lápiz labial verde!— exclamo ella matándose a risotadas, una ceja de Naruto tembló al ver como sus labios ahora estaban del mismo color verde que los de Jolyne.

—Jaja, que graciosa— declaro antes de agarrarla de la cabeza y volver a besarla. Ella cerrando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él alrededor de su cintura. Rodo un poco los ojos al sentir como la lengua de Jolyne era la primera en meterse en su boca, y con un encogimiento mental de hombros, lentamente bajo sus manos de la cintura de ella.

Detrás de ellos, The World le tapaba los ojos a Stone Free, el Bisshamonten amarillo teniendo una mirada perturbada en su rostro gris.

 _ **Muda. Muda. Mufa (Oh. Por. Dio)**_ Se dijo a si mismo con una voz traumada.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Un castillo se quemaba en el P **aís de las Runas (Ruun no Kuni)** también llamado **Skandia**. Era un país situado al norte de las Cinco Grandes Naciones. Al igual que las Cinco Grandes Naciones, se divide en numerosos países, sin embargo, el número de naciones ninja es significativamente menor en este continente.

Era de noche para cuando en los continentes elementales ya estaba amaneciendo, el día de ellos era la noche de otros.

Por el castillo siendo incinerado, un ser de ojos rojos y cabello color plata marcaba unos nombres en un pergamino que parecía no ser afectada por el fuego— **Veamos, País del Rapto, Destruido~ País de las Runas, Destruido~ País del Olvido, Destruido~ País de Chronos, Destruido~ Fue más fácil de lo que considere** — dijo Pesadilla tachando nombres en la lista antes de tirarla al fuego de todas formas—. **¿Tienen una buena comida?** — pregunto alzando su mirada.

Allí, los tres hombres del pilar enterraban sus manos de los cuellos de los humanos de bajo nivel, convirtiéndolos en vampiros que al instante se comían, aunque con otros humanos, los que daban mayor problema, los convertían y los noqueaban.

—Nunca he tenido mayor festín— declaro Kars, el más bajo y el líder de los hombres del pilar, convirtiendo a un hombre común en un vampiro al insertar su pulgar en su cuello, sin detenerse cuando lo vio perder color de piel y que le crecieran colmillos, dejándolo como una bolsa de piel.

—¿Para que tenemos que hacer esto? Estos humanos no son siquiera una amenaza incluso convertidos en vampiros— cuestiono Wammu mientras insertaba su dedo índice en la frente de una mujer y repetir lo de Kars.

— **Debido a que, mi querido dúo de pop (*1) no siempre se trata de que tan fuerte seas individualmente, sino de que tantos números tengas. Seguro, los humanos son débiles, pero un millón de hormigas juntas pueden matar a un humano con facilidad, reducir sus números y añadirlos a los nuestros es solo parte de la diversión.**

Esidisi metió su mano entera en el cuerpo de un hombre anciano, el rey de ese castillo siendo bebido hasta solo dejar su piel—Algo pasado de la fecha de expiración pero todavía sabe bien— dijo mientras quitaba la corona del rey y se la lanzaba a Pesadilla.

Este movió un poco la corona en su mano, el fuego botando trozos del techo sobre ellos— **Bien, ya tenemos una base en medio del continente, solo es una cuestión de tiempo para que los demás países se enteren.**

—¿Ahora que?— pregunto Kars cruzado de brazos, sus compañeros a los lados de él, el fuego no parecía herirlos en lo más mínimo.

— **¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos? ¿Qué el sol al que deseas desafiar es solo una minúscula mota de polvo en un cielo lleno de ellas?**

—Si— fue la tranquila respuesta del líder de los hombres del pilar.

— **Tu quieres conquistar el sol, yo te ofrezco conquistar todas las estrellas en el firmamento, yo puedo hacer eso, pero para que ustedes puedan caminar por el sol como su reino, falta algo crucial, algo que ustedes han estado buscado por milenios y que por fin ha sido encontrada.**

—¿No estarás hablando de…?

— **Iremos por la Piedra Roja de Aja. Preparase, mis queridos Hombres del Pilar, alcanzaran la perfección, dominaran al sol mismo y a la naturaleza en este mundo. Prepárense para ser ¡Dioses!**

Wammu y Esidisi no dijeron nada ante las palabras del Ootsutsuki, ese ser que tan retorcido y poderoso parecía empeñado en ayudarles en su misión, pero había algo que les hizo dudar por instantes, antes de volver a seguir matando humanos.

La sonrisa en la cara de Kars era algo que no habían visto desde hace ciento cincuenta mil años, pero esa sonrisa demencial que parecía apunto de partirle en dos el rostro, con cuchillas resplandecientes saliendo de sus brazos mientras mataba a humanos con un disfrute poco común en él.

Quien sabe si alcanzar la perfección sería lo mejor para la mente de Kars… o de ellos.

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **YYYY CORTE**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **(*1) Quien entendió la referencia, es mi héroe.**

 **Quien adivine cual es el pokemon que Abigail (a la cual Naruto NO violo o algo por el estilo) le dio a Naruto, se ganara un premio. Pista, tienen cabellos similares ;D**

 **La escena de Naruto cometiendo canibalismo humano (?) Me salio muy suave, perdon si quedo solo como la tipica escena que trata de ser dakr en un fic**

 **En el proximo cap, vuelve Pakura :D**

 **Sin nada más que decir, se despide de ustedes...**

 **OMEGA**


	25. Recuperando lo Perdido

**Reeeezpondamos revieews!**

 **Para** **Arraia, eso trate :b**

 **Para yahikopainakatsuki300, no te entendi ni madres v:**

 **Para** **Eien (no hiryu) bien hecho! Pues bueno, ya sabes cual fue el premio y gracias a eso sabes todo del fic :b**

 **Para** **CCSakuraforever, me alegra que te gustare, extrañaba tus reviews xD**

 **Para OkamiSaint Zero, correcto pero muy tarde, sorry.**

 **Para blacknigthwalker, que bueno que lo hiciste porque con ayuda de mi hermano hice el cap más rapido**

 **Para AresUzumaki, correcto, pero demasiado tarde.**

 **Para Son Dexex, ¡Te extrañe cabrón! Este cap le dara una resolución a Naruto para pelear contra esos instintos. Ogual que el resto, adivinaste pero demasiado tarde, perdona, y no solo Pakura sera la que aparezca en este cap :D. Y no hay problema bro, se que vivir sin internet es la peor tortura**

 **Para ElYoker2002, eres mi heroe 》: V y nop, no sera un legendario, le atinaste muy tarde a la segunda, aunque me hiciste que tuviera la idea de darle a Entei :I**

 **Bueno, reviees contestados, vamos a la...**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 25**

 **Recuperando lo perdido**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto miraba al cielo de Kumogakure, cuyas torres eran tan altas que atravesaban las mismas nubes, la escases de oxigeno y la exposición directa al sol era razón directa para que en las cinco naciones los de Kumo fueran la mayor población de gente con piel oscura.

Un cielo sin nubes, con solo el sol, era una vista sumamente hermosa.

Bajo lentamente la mirada, topándose con una visión menos gloriosa pero a sus ojos era más hermosa.

Jolyne durmiendo sobre él, no era el epitome de lo lindo considerando que ella estaba literalmente estirada sobre todo su cuerpo, como si genuinamente fuera una cama.

—No puedo creer que bese a Jolyne— se dijo mientras se pasaba los dedos por los labios, quitándose el labial verde en sus labios—. Y sin embargo lo hice. Esta es la quinta chica que beso— se dijo rascándose la nuca con algo de pena, mientras recordaba a la primera—. Me pregunto como estará Pakura— se dijo mirando al cielo.

Luego de pensar eso, vio como en el suelo un grupo de cuatro personas en el suelo caminaban hacía la torre Raikage. Su Noryokugan activándose para ver con más definición.

 _Tres mujeres, un hombre, dos rubias, una pelirroja, un peliblanco, por la masa de Chakra en forma de flama azul debe de ser la Jinchūriki de Matatabi, y las otras… ¡SANTO JESUCRISTO NINJA!_

Naruto se froto y volvió a frotarse los ojos, mirando a la rubia de ojos azules que acompañaba a la Jinchūriki. Se giro a todos lados, creyendo estar soñando.

Por otro lado, mientras giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro, pudo ver a Avalon en el techo de otra casa, con unos… ¿binoculares?

 _¡Él ni tiene ojos!_ Se dijo viendo como de alguna manera la espada ajustaba los binoculares para ver mejor el escote de la chica rubia.

Negando mientras desactivaba el Noryokugan, el pelirrojo suspiro mientras se sentaba en el suelo—. Creo que estoy comprometido con la Jinchūriki del Nibi— se dijo a si mismo, rememorando todo el asunto con los matrimonios arreglados que sus muy "queridos padres" hicieron.

—¿Tu que?— la voz que escucho debajo suyo lo tenso de golpe mientras veía a Jolyne con una mirada inquisidora.

—… ¡ZA WARUDO: TOKI YO TOMARE!— exclamo antes de que su Bisshamonten saliera y detuviese el tiempo para que el escapase.

Un par de horas después, se podía ver a un Naruto con un par de chichones en la cabeza mirar de lo más tranquilo al Raikage que se encontraba leyendo varios papeles mientras un par de gotas de sudor se formaban en su cara ante la sorpresa de lo que leía.

—Esto...no me lo esperaba—susurro Æ pasando papel tras papel, repasando lo que leía una y otra y otra vez para asegurarse que ningún detalle se le hubiera escapado

—Nadie se espera nada hasta que llega—soltó el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos, antes de pensar lo que dijo—Es lo más subnormal que he dicho el día de hoy...

El Raikage se sentó en su silla pesadamente, cierto arrepentimiento pintado en su rostro—Pensar que tu eras el hijo del Yondaime Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki. Creí que habías muerto.

—Créeme, el hijo de ellos dos murió hace 6 años. No estoy emparentado con ellos nunca más— declaro con fría calma mientras el hijo del Sandaime Raikage miraba las tres carpetas enfrente suyo.

—¿Estas seguro de hacer esto? Es decir, son mujeres hermosas y fuertes, hasta yo admito eso, y el matrimonio solo se efectuara cuando cumplas los 18 años. Puedes tratar de conocerlas más a fondo.

—Dentro de un par de meses cumplo diecisiete, así que mucho tiempo no tengo.

—Pero...

—Æ, lo diré con honestidad—le dijo colocando sus manos en el escritorio—No estoy para relaciones serias, lo que hago y a lo que me dedico pone en peligro mi vida y de aquellos quienes me rodean. Ya tengo mi cabeza ocupada para que sus muertes me pesen también.

El Raikage también se levanto, y como para afianzar su opinión, estampo sus manos también en el escritorio—Te recuerdo que ellas siguen siendo de nuestras mejores Kunoichi, no son unas mocosas mimadas con las que te casarías, sino con mujeres que bien podrían salvar tu espalda.

Naruto negó levemente, entre frustrado y casi indiferente—Minato te venció cuando eran jóvenes a tu hermano y a ti, ¿verdad?— el enorme hombre se quedo callado, signo que el pelirrojo uso para continuar—. Incluso él junto a Kushina y los Sannin no pudo hacer casi nada cuando un demonio ataco Konoha, soy fuerte, si, pero desconozco casi todo de los demonios que no sea lo que descubro en el camino, no es algo que un humano pueda enfrentarse. No quiero que mueran ni ellas ni nadie que no tenga que ver en esto, lo más prudente para ellas y para todos es alejarse lo más posible de mi.

—¿Qué hay de ese mocoso?—Naruto alzó una ceja, no entendiendo su pregunta—El que dice ser tu hermano, él no se aleja de ti para nada.

—Él es fuerte, suficiente como para que pueda pelear a mi lado sin que me tenga que preocupar que sobreviva, por que lo va a hacer— declaro simplemente mientras suspiraba y se rascaba la cabeza—. Y francamente, puede que sepa más de demonios que yo, pero eso no es todo.

—¿Qué hay más que decir? Él es meramente más experimentado que tú— le dijo el Raikage mientras veía a Naruto sentarse.

—Es como si los dos estuviéramos caminando por el mismo camino, ambos malditos… los demonios me llaman Chakravartin, y aun no entiendo bien lo que eso sea, pero…— Naruto casi podía jurar sentir un ardor como el sol en su espalda, su piel siendo frita mientras su cara no cambiaba de expresión—. El que yo y él nos encontremos con demonios y al instante seamos los que matan a dichos demonios tiene que ver con eso del Chakravartin.

El líder de Kumo no supo que decir ante lo que el Okami le dijo.

Naruto se llevo la mano a la espalda, sus dedos índice y medio comenzaron a subir al llegar a ella, llegando hasta su cuello, mostrando un rastro de sangre por donde sus dos dedos pasaban hasta llegar a su cuello, moviéndolos en una seña clara de decapitación—. Estoy preparado para morir en cualquier instante, pero no para dejar morir a los que están a mi alrededor, así que por favor, no las obligues a quedarse conmigo cuando lo único que van a tener es sufrimiento.

Æ le miró—...No romperé los compromisos—le dijo, pero antes que Naruto hablase, continuó—Confió que sea cual sea tu meta, la lograrás, cuando eso suceda, vendrás.

—Mi meta— murmuro mirando su mano, como si en ella estuviera el camino hacía un futuro perfecto—. Tengo muchas metas, las mismas que todos han tenido antes, paz, un mundo donde nadie llore, un mundo donde nadie sufra, y todos esos son mi sueños— antes de poder decir que esos sueños aunque nobles eran demasiado infantiles, las siguientes palabras de Naruto lo dejaron sorprendido—. Entre más pienso en sueños y metas como esos, simplemente me parecen más… estúpidos— declaro, mostrándose apático, indiferente a su alrededor—. Es mi sueño, y es uno estúpido, pero si logro al menos crear un mundo donde todos puedan vivir en paz… creo que bastaría— Naruto se levanto, mostrando una cara que para el Raikage era como ver los días de batalla de su padre, con esa expresión, el chico… el hombre enfrente suyo parecía un veterano de guerra—. Hasta ese día, Æ.

Y dicho eso, Naruto Okami salió del lugar

—... Hasta ese día, Naruto Okami

PAM

Toda la atmosfera pesada del lugar cayo al suelo junto a un grupo enorme de personas que estaban detrás de la puerta.

La ceja de Naruto tembló al ver a los equipos que le acompañaban sonriendo nerviosos en el suelo, junto al equipo de Kumo que acababan de llegar, eso haciendo que la ceja de Æ también temblara.

—Solo… me iré de una vez— dijo el pelirrojo parándose sobre Kakashi y Omoi para salir. Se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de salir, solo para volver y limpiarse sus zapatos en ambos. —Listo, ahora sí.

—¿¡Por qué nosotros!?— pregunto Omoi alzando su puño, como preguntándole a aluna deidad superior.

—¡Me sentiría mal con el resto o con Kushina y Mito les aplasto la cabeza! ¡Por eso!— exclamo, aunque como ya estaba saltando por la ventana a lo mejo no le oyeron.

—¡Maldición!

Naruto salto de edificio en edificio, su expresión calmada mientras recordaba la tercera foto en los expedientes que vio de las mujeres con las que estaba comprometido en Kumo—Supongo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es al menos conocerla.

Y sin más, tomó otro rumbo.

Más en concreto, a los campos de entrenamiento en tierra, escuchando sonidos de espadas chocando entre si y cortando el viento, signo de que muchas personas estaban practicando con la espada.

Era algo natural; Kumo junto a Kiri y Tetsu (y antes también con Uzu) eran los mejores productores de espadachines del continente.

Descendió entonces, mirando a un grupo de alrededor de 5000 mil hombres, mujeres y hombres en números completamente al azar, viendo como una mujer de cabello negro con una hermosa armadura caminar enfrente suyo—¿Puedo saber a que vienes?

—Vine buscando a alguien.

La mujer entonces suavizo su mirada levemente—Ya veo… se el nombre de cada uno de los soldados que esta aquí, si me dices quien es puedo mostrarte donde esta.

Naruto miro por el grupo enorme, analizando que varios de ellos se parecían bastante, demasiado como para recordar las diferencias de todos—Busco a Amira Hergal, ¿esta aquí?

—Ohh, yo soy Amira, mucho gusto.

—… ¿Eh?

—Yo soy Amira Hergal, mucho gusto.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo levemente al analizar mejor la apariencia de aquella mujer, que le sonreía sin ninguna mala intención. Tenía el cabello suave, largo y sedoso, brillando a la luz del sol. Sus ojos eran negros, con un brillo de amabilidad y un toque maternal, una sonrisa pequeña y calma s mostraba en su rostro, tenía una nariz pequeña y algo respingada, con pendientes muy bellos en sus dos orejas, la armadura que tenía evitaba que pudiera ver su cuerpo, pero con solo ver su rostro sin ninguna imperfección, sabía que ella era hermosa.

Pero por sobretodo, se miraba… mayor, suponía que ella tenía alrededor de 26 años.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Eh?

—Te me quedaste mirando por cinco minutos.

La cara del pelirrojo se tiño de un leve color de rojo mientras se aclaraba la garganta—Bueno, supongo que deberías haber oído de mi, ya sean cosas buenas o malas, me presento; Soy Naruto Okami y creo que soy tu prometido.

—¿Prometido?—Amira inclinó la cabeza, curiosa ante sus palabras, ella parpadeo con suavidad, antes de sonreír levemente y comenzar a caminar con calma—Descansen soldados— les dijo a sus, aparentemente, estudiantes mientras se dirigía a Kumo nuevamente con paso tranquilo— . ¿Te gusta el té verde o el té negro?

—Té negro—respondió, siguiéndola de cerca, hasta regresar a la aldea, en un silencio que para Naruto era un tanto incomodo, hasta que vio unos apartamentos donde suponía vivía la pelinegra, al entrar pudo ver una muy ordenada casa, aunque lo que le sorprendía era ver las múltiples artesanías finamente hechas, que iban desde esculturas y construcciones de madera talladas con extremo detalle hasta bordados de tela fina muy hermosos.

 _Huh, pintoresco._ Fue el pensamiento del Ojiazul.

Naruto tomo un trozo de madera con un carnero tallado en ella con extremo detalle, se giro para ver a la Hergal y…

—¡WOAH!— exclamo mientras se tapaba los ojos, viendo a Amira quitándose la armadura y la camisa.

Ella parpadeo, viéndolo con la cara completsmente roja, antes de reír levemente—Tranquilo grandote, eso lo guardaremos para la noche de bodas— le dijo con un tono juguetón, sonrojando más al pelirrojo mientras ella caminaba hacía una habitación que el pelirrojo supuso era su cuarto—. Hace unos años el Raikage me conto que fui comprometida con un chico 8 años menor que yo, debo decir que eres más guapo de lo que esperaba.

—Gracias… ¿Supongo?

—Si es un cumplido, tontito—le dijo en broma, haciendo que Naruto se rasque la mejilla.

Podía sentir las emociones, actuaciones y mentiras en las otras personas, pero ella estaba siendo totalmente sincera en sus acciones. Eso... era raro.

¿Alguien sincero con él desde el comienzo? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Un político honesto?

—Bueno, escuche que un grupo de Shinobis desde Konoha vino a ayudarnos con el asunto del demonio que invadía la aldea, y que entre ellos, quien lo mato fueron dos chicos jóvenes, uno de ellos con el cabello rojo— Naruto trago levemente al ver como la sombra de Amira un par de "cosas" rebotaban mientras ella se ponía una camisa—. Me imagino que fuiste tu, ¿verdad?

—Ehh...S-Si.

La cara del pelirrojo era del mismo color que su cabello color sangre, la sorpresa pintando su rostro al ver salir a Amira con un short y camisón blanco, si bien no tenía un cuerpo tan "grande" en ciertas áreas como Samui, sin duda que estaba bien proporcionada y ejercitada. Ella era… _hermosa._

Y le pico el pecho con un dedo—Más te vale, si me voy a casar contigo ni pienses que dejare que seas un debilucho.

 _Me siento como un niño al que están regañando._

Y en parte, si lo era. Era 8 años menor que ella. No suficiente como para que ella fuera su madre, pero si como para hacerlo sentir como un niño.

Frotándose el cuello mientras miraba hacía atrás, traro de distraerse de ver a la escasamente vestida Hergal enfrente suyo, que se paro y le miro poniendo un puño en su cadera—Bien, aun tenemos tiempo antes de que llegues a los 18 años, así que conocernos un poco sería lo mejor, ¿no crees?

—¡Si! ¡Si! Lo mejor será conocernos antes de que hagamos cualquier cosa— declaro el pelirrojo temiendo por su integridad.

Se sentía tan indefenso frente a ella.

No... no indefenso... se sentía descubierto, un libro abierto, como aquellos primeros días que pasaba desconfiando de Izanagi al creer que todo terminaría por ser un sueño o algo. Sentía... que ella le conocía.

Era raro e intrigante.

Ella luego se sentó enfrente suyo, cruzada de brazos y mirándole sin ninguna expresión que no fuera la paciencia.

—¿Y bien?— soltó Amira

—¿Bien qué?

—Nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que me cuentas toda tu vida, luego yo te cuenta la mía, sin secretos ni nada. ¿Te parece?

—P-Pero…

—Oí, voy a ser tu esposa, no te pido que me cuentes los secretos de tu aldea, pero quiero saber con que clase de hombre me caso.

—Ugh... está bien—Naruto se resigno, agachando la cabeza, camino y se sentó junto a ella. _¿Donde esta mi hermano cuando más se lo necesita?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Issei miro las afueras de la aldea con una mirada seria, una niebla negra podía verse mientras las puertas estaban cerradas, impidiendo que la niebla en el suelo siquiera entrase.

 _Yare Yare_. Pensó el pelinegro con seriedad, colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos. Podía ver como un ser similar a un ciempiés enorme escalaba la pared al salir del vapor negro, y él sin dudarlo solamente llamo a Star Platinum y el puño de este aplasto la cabeza del insecto—. Pensar que papa peleaba con millones de estas cosas siendo un niño— susurro mirando el puño de su Bisshamonten lleno de esa sustancia verde que era la sangre de "eso"—. Si tan solo pudiera ayudar más a Aniki.

—Ora Ora Ora Ora (Recuerda tu papel)

Issei se froto la cara, algo exasperado—Aniki es fuerte, quizá más que yo para estos momentos y se va a volver más fuerte, pero se esta enfrentando a seres con millones de años de experiencia, y eso es lo que le va a costar muchas cosas… demasiadas.

—Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora (Para eso estás aquí, para ayudarle con eso)

El pelinegro entrecerró la mirada, una silueta de un hombre con cabello plateado apareciendo en su cabeza—Y aun así, papa Izanagi y yo estamos con las manos atadas. No importa que hagamos, él **va** a tener que cruzar un camino lleno de dolor, y todo eso, solo para preparar el terreno para alguien más… justo como Amatsumara lo hizo para él.

—Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora (Pero todo tiene un propósito)

—Propósito que desconozco en estos instantes.

Ambos dejaron de hablar, viendo como otros animales extraños trataban de subir los muros—. No, no son animales, demonios de menor rango atraídos por la marca del Chakravartin es una mejor definición.

—Ora Ora Ora (¿Solo la del Chakravartin?)

—Prefiero atribuir todo a ello en lugar de a la mía propia

De nuevo con Naruto, este de repente gruño levemente para sorpresa de la Hergal enfrente suyo, viéndolo llevarse la mano a la espalda.

Apenas la saco, la vio pintada toda de sangre.

Lo mismo que sintió al pelear con Raum... pero que solamente sentía hasta ese día.

El primer pensamiento que surco la mente del pelirrojo fue que había otro demonio cerca o que uno venía directamente hacia ellos.

Aun así... cuando peleaba con Raum sentía que se estaba desangrando, si, estaba sangrando en ese momento, pero no con la misma intensidad.

¿Un demonio de bajo nivel?

Tan pronto como llego ese dolor, desapareció, como si se tratase de un efímero momento.

Y con eso, suspiró. Amira quitándole la camisa para ver un circulo con una marca enorme sobre la espalda del pelirrojo de mechas negras, parecía hecho con precisión quirúrgica, tres círculos perfectos y concéntricos atrapados en un triangulo, runas extrañas, y sobretodo, la imagen de un ángel en el centro, pero por la forma de las alas… parecía un ángel con las alas rotas.

—Tu… ¿Te hiciste esto?— le cuestiono Amira, dudando de la salud mental del pelirrojo al tener eso en su espalda.

—No— declaro mientras caminaba a un espejo para mirarse—. Sentía una extraña sensación en la espalda desde que pelee contra otros demonios en Konoha… pero esto es nuevo— declaro revisando la carne, parecía una herida profunda, y en donde la carne debería ser roja, solo estaba el negro, como una cicatriz que a pesar de todo, soltaba sangre en cada lugar de la marca—. Algo de esto es sangre seca de la pelea con Raum, la que esta saliendo ahora mismo no es tanta así que… solo es cosa de lavarme— declaro mientras Amira lo dirigía al baño.

—Debe ser duro no poder lavarte bien la espalda con eso en ella— le dijo la pelinegra suavemente, viéndolo abrir la regadera para ponerse debajo y que la sangre comenzase a bajar.

Gruñendo ante la sensación helada en esa enorme marca en su carne, Naruto—. Estoy… acostumbrado al dolor— declaro mientras se frotaba sobre la marca, mirando el reflejo de ella desde donde estaba.

Se giro, sacudiéndose el cabello para quitar la humedad en el, mientras veía si tenía alguna otra marca… _Extraño._ Se dijo viendo las cinco cicatrices en su pecho. _Aquí es donde Raum me ataco, normalmente no tendría nada pero… tengo las cicatrices…_

—Y creí que yo estaba marcada— el murmuro de Amira fue seguido de que acariciase las cinco cicatrices en el pecho del Okami, la piel más áspera allí que de costumbre.

Okami acalló, sin embargo, se sentía algo incómodo con su toque.

—El cuerpo de alguien que esta peleando contra su destino, en verdad es impresionante— una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ella mientras se levantaba—. Bien… no es solo a mi aldea o a la tuya por la que peleas… es como si pelearas por toda la humanidad— sus palabras generaron al Okami rascarse la mejilla, avergonzado—. Supongo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo?

—No soy una diosa como para darte algún poder especial o una gran general como para prestarte mis ejércitos… pero supongo que lo menos que podría hacer es darles transporte.

Naruto pensó levemente en los equipos de Konoha, que al no estar tan acostumbrados a viajar de la forma que él lo hacía, hacer un viaje largo sería lo mejor para ellos.

—Eso sería una gran ayuda, gracias.

Agarro la mano que ella le tendía, y se levanto, la marca seguía sangrando, pero solo se puso la camisa para ocultarlo y caminar con Amira al escuchar un sonido de agua hirviendo—¡Ahh, el té esta listo!

Al instante, ella se giró y fue hacia la cocina para servir el té. Naruto se limito a sentarse enfrente de la mesa mientras ella le daba la taza, mirando su reflejo en ella.

Cerro el ojo izquierdo al ver como ese mismo ojo estaba de color amarillo con la pupila rasgada, llevándose el té a la boca.

Dejó que el líquido caliente bajase por su garganta, calmándolo de manera lenta y pausada.

—Antes de que te vayas, tengo que advertirte que además del demonio, hemos tenido otros… problemas.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas?—cuestiono, alzando una ceja curioso.

—Se hacen llamar a si mismos "Barbaros" y la palabra les queda para lo que son— declaro Amira con rostro serio.

—Podría decir que hacen lo mismo con cada pueblo que atacan, matan, queman o… se comen a los niños, hombres y ancianos. Pero las mujeres son violadas… luego asesinadas y tienden a usar sus cadáveres como una especie de asta bandera para marcar su llegada.

—Eso suena... pintoresco...

—Incluso eso es que… hay un hombre, su líder es un maldito monstruo.

—Aspecto, fuerza y actitud, es un monstruo en las tres, normalmente solo usa un palo, un maldito trozo de madera y puede desviar cualquier espada, tiene una fuerza monstruosa y solo le importa seguir su filosofía de "disfrute y excitación" pelear, mata y violar.

—Oh, que bruto—susurro Okami suspirando—¿Quieres que me encargue de él?

—No.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces?

—Quiero que te cuides de él, y que cuides a los que te rodean, no se trata solo de que pelearan uno a uno, son cientos, e incluso si tu le ganas, no hay forma de que el resto que te sigan sobrevivan.

—Ya entiendo...

Ambos salieron de la casa después de terminar el té, y llegaron donde Amira le daría su medio de transporte… unos establos.

—¿Caballos?

Amira asintió, mientras sacaba de los establos un total de diez caballos negros, bastante grandes y bien cuidados, parecían como caballos de guerra, y lo eran.

—Fiuuu~—silbó el pelirrojo ante tales sementales tan bien cuidados.

—Ya que salvaron Kumo, es la mínima recompensa que les podríamos dar, cuídalos bien, por favor— Naruto agarro las riendas de un caballo negro con ojos igualmente negros pero una melena castaña, que casi podría jurar era color rojo por la luz del sol.

—Lo hare… llamare a este… Dédalos.

—¡BUUUUUUUR!—el caballo relincho, alzando sus patas delanteras, como satisfecho con su nombre.

Eso hizo sonreír al pelirrojo, e igualmente, haciendo sonreír a Amira—Mandare a alguien a que venga a ponerles su equipo de montar a los caballos y a avisarle a Raikage-sama de esto. Mejor ve a informarle a tus compañeros sobre esto.

—Claro— asintiendo, el Ojiazul dio media vuelta, antes de que la pelinegra le agarrase el hombro.

—Oh, y Naruto— el mencionado se giro, y para cuando lo hizo, los labios suaves de la Hergal estaban sobre su mejilla—. Cuídate.

—... Gracias—le dijo con una sonrisa, sus mejillas bigotudas con un ligero tinte carmín debido al contacto que Amira le dio.

Luego de eso, se limito a caminar hasta la torre Raikage, donde todavía sentía a sus supuestos compañeros de la aldea de la hoja, de seguro, aún hablando con el Raikage.

Inhalo, no buscando calma ni nada, desde su... "cena" anoche no se sentía tan enojado con todo a su alrededor.

Suspiró, sin saber que hacer.

 _ **Desgárrala.**_ Una voz susurro en su cabeza, siseando, perversa… **hambrienta** _._ _ **Justo como ella nos desgarro con sus palabras mientras vivían una vida feliz sin nosotros… desgárralas y hazlas sentir nuestro dolor.**_

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, negándose a escuchar a esa jodida voz.

Casi podía sentir como si un lobo le estuviera lamiendo la mejilla, diciendo esas palabras a su oído. _ **Ellas quieren ser perdonadas, pero el perdón no se regala, eso se gana. Haz que ellas se lo ganen.**_

No dijo o pensó algo, solo se limitó a caminar con la mirada más indiferente que alguien podría poseer.

—¡Ahh, Sochi, ya llegaste!— dijo Kushina caminando hacía él con una sonrisa. Al oírla hablar, al verla acercarse, Naruto apretó los puños, una imagen mental grabada en su cabeza.

Una imagen que le perturbaría por demasiado tiempo.

El cuerpo de Kushina tendido en el suelo, desnudo, con el cuello arrancado, sin un brazo ni una pierna, torso arañado y mordido hasta sacar sangre, un seno arrancado, y una… _**cosa**_ de cabello negro y ojos amarillos _saliendo y entrando_ mientras en su boca la cabeza de la Uzumaki estaba.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente, quitando automáticamente la imagen de su perturbada cabeza.

Miro a Kushina nuevamente, esa imagen parpadeando en su cabeza de manera intermitente, antes de solo voltear a ver al Raikage.

La imagen desapareció tal y como vino, haciéndolo suspirar aliviado.

Mientras que veía a una especie de ANBU hablándole sobre lo que sabía era de los caballos, podía oír su conversación fácilmente.

Una vez terminó, el Raikage le vio con una sutil sonrisa.

—Casi a nadie le interesa montar a caballo en esta aldea— murmuro para si mismo viendo al pelirrojo. Apoyo su puño en su mejilla—Entiendo porque se los ofreció...

—¿Eh? ¿De que hablan Onii-chan?— pregunto Mito a Naruto, el pelirrojo solo giro sus ojos para verla, una imagen similar a la de antes en su mente, pero incluso con ella, hablo.

—Caballos para no irnos como regresamos— declaro, y quería añadir un "y no me llames así" pero no era el lugar o el momento.

—Eh...

—¿Hay algún problema?

—No sabemos montar a caballo...

—No es tan difícil, mantienes el equilibrio, te aferras sin lastimar al caballo y agarras las riendas, doblando a cierta parte ellos se mueven, y si alguien los lidera siguen su dirección.

—¿Tu… sabes montar?— pregunto Satsuki, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, su ojo izquierdo todavía estaba cerrado.

—Mi padre me enseño.

—No recuerdo que Yondaime-sama tuviese caballos— las palabras de Sakura hicieron que el suelo a los pies del Okami se agrietase.

—Minato Namikaze **NO** es mi padre...— la pelirrosa se quedo callada, retrocediendo cuando el pelirrojo se paro enfrente suyo, sus dos ojos abiertos mostrando un amarillo pútrido—. Y nunca mas... Vuelvas a mencionar ese hecho.

El pelirrojo pareció calmarse, sus ojos volviendo a ser de color azul, aunque la pupila se miraba algo rasgada, gruño antes de dar un par de pasos, alejándose del grupo.

—Empacaremos nuestras cosas y nos iremos en un par de horas, gracias por su hospitalidad, Raikage-sama— hablo el pelirrojo en tono monótono.

—No hay de que...

Antes de seguir hablando, el Okami simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue de allí, sin decirle nada a nadie mientras sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, y mareado, empezó a buscar a su maestra y a Cesar.

Tenían que irse, ya no había nada que hacer allí. Las personas solo estarían en peligro si él se quedaba, con él lejos, ellos estarían a salvo… o esperaba al menos que así fuera.

Salió de la torre y empezó a deambular por las calles en busca de su amigo y maestra.

 _Siento como si mi cerebro estuviera siendo licuado._ Se dijo mientras se sostenía un costado de la cabeza, usando las capacidades sensoriales de la energía cósmica para buscarlos.

A medias los encontró, pero al final, los termino encontrando.

Camino enfrente de un grupo de personas bastante grandes, madres y sus hijos, familias, charlando felices.

Y su estomago gruñía con hambre.

Intentaba aminorar su hambre, pero era imposible.

Hambre de carne humana, la misma hambre que había tenido anoche, tanta carne humana a su alrededor, tal vacío en su estomago.

 _¿Ahora que mierdas hago?_

Con cara estoica, camino entre los humanos, voces susurrando en su cabeza en hambre, manteniendo su mirada fija en donde estaban los dos que buscaba, y donde Jolyne también estaba.

Aparentemente, esperándolo a él.

El Hambre ceso al verlos, esperándole con sonrisas, la imagen de cuando los tres eran niños y entrenaban Hamon brillo en su memoria.

Se sintió aliviado cuando el Hambre le dejó. Feliz también de que esas horrendas imágenes se fueran de su cabeza.

No dijo palabras, solo camino hasta llegar a ellos, un brazo alrededor de Cesar, otro alrededor de Lisa-Lisa y su cabeza en el hombro de Jolyne—…Los…Los voy a extrañar mucho a todos.

A los tres se les hizo extraño esa repentina muestra de cariño de parte del pelirrojo, pero no dudaron en devolver el abrazo—Je, siempre fuiste un llorón— le dijo Jolyne con una risa.

—Tal vez— le dijo Naruto mientras ese pequeño trozo de oscuridad en su alma retrocedía—. Tal vez lo soy.

Nadie dijo nada más, solo disfrutaron del abrazo un poco más. La castaña noto la marca en la espalda de su alumno, pero pregunto otra cosa—¿Te vas pronto, verdad?

—Si—afirmo el pelirrojo—. En un par de horas de hecho— indico mientras se separaba, solo para luego ser abrazado por su maestra. Su cara pintándose de rojo cuando su cabeza descanso en el pecho de ella.

—Has crecido bien, Naruto. Y estoy orgullosa del hombre en el que te has convertido.

—E-Eh...gracias, Lisa-sensei.

—Elizabeth— dijo ella.

—¿Eh?

—Mi verdadero nombre es Elizabeth Joestar.

—¿Eh? ¿¡EH!?— exclamaron los tres sorprendidos.

Elizabeth alzó una ceja—¿Enserio pensaban que mi nombre era Lisa-Lisa.—cuestiono, algo en broma y algo seria.

No recibió respuesta alguna y su sonrisa se fue.

Los tres miraban a diferentes lugares, Jolyne al cielo, Cesar a un lado, Naruto al suelo, silbado o con las caras rojas.

—...Son la Meca de Irreverencia—dijo la castaña tomándose el rostro con una mano

—De la subnormalidad diría yo—dijo el colado de turno, véase, el hermano menor del Okami, flotando de cabeza viendo con pena ajena a los tres usuarios del Hamon.

—Oí, Otoutou, ya nos vamos— le dijo el pelirrojo lanzándole una piedra pequeña a la cabeza, Issei ni se inmuto.

—Ugh, ¿volver a ese lugar?—pregunto con la lengua afuera—Apesta a corrupción y tienen caras de piedra que dan ganas de vandalizar...

Naruto parpadeo levemente—¿Fuiste tu quien le dibujo un pene a la cara de Minato?

—Sep.

—Eres mi héroe.

—Me faltaba dibujar algo más pero me di cuenta que era mejor ponerle un pene en su cara de verdad en lugar de la de piedra.

Naruto cerro los ojos, pensativo. Issei estirándose levemente—Bien, ¿cuando nos vamos?

—Shh, shh, shh, estoy tratando de visualizar algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que acabas de contarme.

—Oh…— mientras Naruto mantenía la mirada cerrada, Issei alzo la suya hacía arriba, viendo como el sol era tapado por un cuerpo con alas—. Huh, ¿un ave?

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, empezando a caminar hacía el hotel donde se quedaba—No, los pájaros no son tan grandes, ni tampoco tienen cara de caballo— declaro con una risa mientras solo le daba una mirada al cielo, en el que unos ojos amarillos le devolvían la mirada.

—Ah chinga.

Issei siguió al pelirrojo, mientras miraba aquella figura, por alguna razón se sentía como la gravedad, siendo atraído por eso como un cuerpo celeste a un satélite.

 _Gravedad…_

—¡Ah chinga!— declaro antes de empezar a correr mientras el Okami le veía con una gota en la nuca.

—¡¿A dónde vas?!

—¡Me olvidé de algo!

Y de repente, un ser dorado salió de la espalda de Issei, haciendo a Naruto abrir los ojos sorprendido al ver como cuando golpeaba el suelo, un enorme árbol se formo de la tierra. The World salió con una cara igual de sorprendida que su usuario.

—¡Gold Expirence! ¡Da vida!—grito Issei siendo alzado por el árbol

—¡MUDADA!

The World parpadeaba al ver al llamado Bisshamonten "Gold Expirence" tan… parecido a él, más aun al escuchar su grito de batalla, incluso cuando el pelirrojo lo volteo a ver seguía allí, congelado y sorprendido.

—...Muda...(¿Haruno?)

El susurro del Bisshamonten fue solo entendido por Naruto, quien veía a Issei y al otro ser dorado desaparecer, y solamente se rasco la mejilla—Bueno, es una sorpresa que tenga más de uno, luego me cuentas sobre él, ¿te parece?— pregunto el pelirrojo palmeándole la espalda a The World, quien se le quedo viendo.

Para sorpresa de Naruto… sonrió—Muda (Sí)— respondió el ser dorado desapareciendo en la espalda del joven.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Nuevamente, gracias por ayudarnos, Chakravartin… no, gracias, Naruto, y a ti también, Issei— le dijo Tsuki al pelirrojo y pelinegro, quienes ya estaban en las afueras de la aldea, los caballos vestidos con armaduras de color blanco, junto a monturas de cuero que parecían lo suficientemente cómodas como para resistir el largo viaje.

Los dos hermanos se miraron entre si, antes de encogerse de hombros entre ellos—La verdad lo hicimos porque quisimos, no hay razón para agradecer— le dijo el pelirrojo.

—Son demasiado humildes.

—No, no lo somos.

—Bueno, dejemos eso de lado. Naruto-kun— el pelirrojo se preguntaba desde cuando le llamaba con el "Kun"—. Respecto a la bendición— las mejillas de ambos se pusieron algo rojas, mirando a lados contrarios, pero Tsuki agito la cabeza y hablo—. Hay 7 otras princesas que tienen que darte cada una su propia bendición, cada una mucho más fuerte que la anterior, pero tienes que esperar un mes entero para recibir otra una vez que se te haya dado o podría terminar matándote— le informo ella mientras el Okami se rascaba el cabello.

—Pues… ¿Dónde están el resto de princesas?— su pregunta fue seguida de escuchar el sonido de otros dos caballos galopando hacía donde estaban.

La cara de Naruto se volvió plana al ver a Aika y, en especifico, a Hitomi. Ambas montadas a caballo.

—...Son of the bitch— mascullo Issei divertido al ver la cara de su hermano.

Este se giro para ver a Tsuki quien aguantaba el reír un poco al ver su rostro—Dime que al menos vendrás tú.

—Lo siento, alguien tiene que volver a Jikan para informar de la muerte de Raum, y mandar bastante ayuda para Kumo.

Naruto aspiró, intentando calmarse ante sus palabras.

—Te saldrán canas de tanto renegar—le dijo Issei en tono de broma

—¿Me puedes culpar? Estoy rodeado de subnormales

—No eres quien para decir eso, Aniki.

—¿Y tu si?

—¿Acaso dije que lo fuera?

—Hmm, Touche— dijo el pelirrojo viendo a las otras dos princesas bajar de sus caballos y caminar a donde estaba él.

—Rápido, pon tu mejor cara de metrosexual

—...¿Qué?

—Nada, olvídalo.

Aika fue la que se puso enfrente de Naruto, Hitomi detrás de ella, con su mano derecha sobre la espada que traía en su cintura—Mucho gusto, creo que no hemos podido conocernos bien por las circunstancias, Naruto-dono— dijo la castaña inclinándose respetuosamente.

—...—el pelirrojo se giró a mirar a su hermano menor—. Ise, ¿qué hago? Me han dicho Sama, Kun, Chan, Koi y demás. Pero nunca dono...

—Pues dile igual— el pelinegro se encogió de hombros mientras le respondía, generando en Naruto una cara de exasperación antes de voltearse hacía Aika con una mirada normal.

—No es necesaria tanta formalidad, Aika-dono.

—Ah canijo, si te salió.

—No sé qué pasará, estoy nervioso—le dijo en un susurro haciendo asentir al pelinegro.

Aika seguía con una mirada neutra y estoica, digna de un soldado cuyo trabajo era ser impasible—Debido a que Hitomi-sama y yo aun tenemos que darle nuestras bendiciones lo más recomendable sería permanece a su lado hasta que podamos hacerlo.

 _¿Hitomi-sama? ¿La otra es de un rango superior a ella o algo por el estilo?_ Se limito a pensar el Ojiazul, viendo a la castaña alzar su mano al frente, por reflejo, el haciendo lo mismo.

Casi nadie lo noto, excepto Issei, Tsuki y Hitomi por ser los que estaban más cerca, pero la Korimachi jalo el brazo de Naruto, acercando su boca al oído de este, susurrando unas palabras que las otras dos princesas no escucharon—Te advierto, si haces algo para herirla, no me importara que seas el enviado por todos los dioses, te matare sin dudarlo— la mano de Naruto fue apretada con suficiente fuerza como para doblar metal, extrañamente sintiendo como si su piel en la palma de su mano fuera convertida en piedra.

Los dos se miraron, unos ojos negros que casi parecerían no tener vida, y unos ojos azules que no tenían ninguna emoción.

Nadie dijo nada—...¿Alguien más espera que se besen o soy solo yo?

El cuello de Naruto giro 180 grados para ver a su hermano con ojos amarillos, rodeando de un aura negra… por alguna razón Aika también.

—Vamos~ Saben que es cierto~—dijo con un tono jocoso—Estaban mirándose como en los clichés de esas películas que tiene Mito debajo de su cama

—...¿Cómo sabes que Mito tiene eso debajo de su cama?

—Investigación, por cierto, ¿sabes que tiene libros sobre relaciones inces–¡HUNH!—antes de terminar, fue amordazado por la pelirroja con su rostro como tomate.

—¡Ignórenlo, ignórenlo!— chillaba la pelirroja mientras arrastraba al pelinegro que no podía respirar.

—...¿Qué fue eso?

—La gente tiene momentos random en el día, este fue uno de ellos y el más normal.

—¿Cómo es que tu cuello se mueve así?— pregunto Sasuke algo perturbado al ver como Naruto ponía su cabeza en su lugar como si no la tuviera en una posición imposible.

—…— Naruto se mantuvo callado. Rememorando la razón de la flexibilidad de sus huesos hora de un metal tal vez indestructible.

— _Okey hijo, ahora, voy a moverte el cuello hasta que este al punto de romperse, no te matara pero tendrás un dolor de cuello por semanas, además de que así será imposible que te rompan el cuello. A la cuenta de tres._

— _¡Papa, no creo que esto sea una buena idea!_

— _¡Tres!_

 _¡CRACK!_

— _¡AHH!_

El pelirrojo agito su cabeza ante ese recuerdo de hace poco más de dos años—Otra cosa de mi padre.

—Tú familia es loca

—¡Gracias!

Finalmente alguien que sabía quien era su verdadera familia.

—Perdemos tiempo.

—El tiempo es relativo—dijo Issei apareciendo de la nada con Mito llorando cómicamente llevándolo de a caballo—Ya depende de ti si lo desperdicias o lo usas para algo productivo.

Naruto entonces se montón en su fiel corcel, Dédalos, que a diferencia del resto tenía una armadura color carmesí con detalles en negro, como para dejar en claro que era su caballo—Bien, mejor vámonos entonces— declaro, y cuando se giro…

Tanto él, las princesas e Issei veían con una gota en la nuca como los equipos trataban de montar sus caballos, el que menos problemas tenía era Kakashi, el resto… bueno, Satsuki fue lanzada varios metros y varias veces por su caballo.

—Su nivel de montura es E-—dijo Issei y nadie negó sus palabras—Tengo una idea.

—Ilumínanos entonces, o mejor a ellos.

—¡Okey!—Issei se bajó de su caballo y se acercó a los caballos del tirado Equipo de Konoha—Si que dan pena—murmuro negando levemente cargando uno a uno y colocándolos en las monturas.

Se acercó a Kakashi y le dijo—Sostén aquí—señaló las correas y el peliplata le hizo caso, solo para darse cuenta que estaban pegajosas.

Intento sacar sus manos pero no podía, tenían una especie de pegamento extra fuerte.

—¡Esto no sale!—grito la mayor Uzumaki jalando igualmente atrapada por ese pegamento extraño.

—Bien pensado, Ise. Con pegamento no se van a separar, es sin duda un plan perfecto.

—¡Mi cabello se me pego!

—¡Mi pantalón se pego en la ingle!

—¡Esperen, tengo que ir al baño!

—¡UWAHGHAHAGAHHAG!— gritaba Satsuki siendo zarandeada por su caballo, de nuevo.

—Sin una sola falla.

—Lo sé, soy un puto genio—Issei inflo levemente su pecho, subiéndose a su caballo de montura plateada con dorado, rojo y negro. La melena blanca y el cuerpo totalmente negro como el ébano le hacía resaltar—. Te pondré nombre y será uno chingón.

Naruto negó levemente, riendo, antes de mover las riendas de su caballo y comenzar a cabalgar, el resto de caballos siguiéndole, excepto el de Issei el cual siempre a su lado, como si compitieran por quien era el primero.

—Por cierto Ise—el mencionado le miró levemente—Ese ser dorado, Gold Expirence creo que le llamaste, ¿es un Bisshamonten también?

El pelinegro asintió, mirando al frente—Diría que el Bisshamonten que cada persona tiene es elegido desde antes de su nacimiento dependiendo de sus capacidades o su personalidad. Tu y The World tienen mucho en común… no, yo diría que son la combinación perfecta. En mi caso es más como si varios aspectos se unieran entre si, una singularidad que me permite tener más de uno, aunque no puedo usar más de cuatro al mismo tiempo.

—Ya veo...Espera, ¿tienes más?

—Más de 30 y tengo varios sin desbloquear

—Suena como si fuese un videojuego...

—Ujum.

—...¿Tendrás algún The World?

—Probablemente, pero si es así, mejor no lo despierto. Ya ves como se ponen el tuyo y Star Platinum como para tener que aguantarlos yo solo.

—¿Crees que yo podría desarrollar más también?

—No lo se, yo tampoco entiendo del todo como funciona pero… es como si un trozo de cada persona estuviera conmigo, como si en vez de ser solo seres hechos de energía espiritual…

—Fueran personas por si mismos— murmuro recordando la actitud de The World.

—Si, pensé eso mismo y mi teoría se reforzó al ver el Stone Free de Jolyne—el pelinegro afiló la mirada—Ella lo llamo "Stand", no puede ser visto por nadie que no sea un usuario de Stand o Bisshamonten y, además, aparentemente es como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo. Como el Susano'o del Mangekyo Sharingan de los Uchiha. En cambio, nuestros Bisshamonten tienen personalidad y actitud propias, hasta tienen una especie de rivalidad, atacando aún cuando no les ordenamos.

Naruto se mantuvo callado, viendo el sol subir y bajar mientras pasaban las horas, la marca de Amaterasu en su cuello le daba una rara sensación de confort dependiendo de la hora—Así que… el secreto son las almas— murmuro para si mismo.

—Hay algo extraño a decir verdad—el mayor le dirigió una mirada que decía que aguardaba su respuesta—Cuando los desbloqueo, hablan entre sí.

—Tal vez se conozcan, The World se parece a Gold Expirence, pueden ser familia o algo por el estilo en otra vida— teorizo el Okami.

—Hace unos meses llegue a este lugar y desbloquee a Stone Free, se lleva más o menos con Star Platinum; como un padre con su hija rebelde adolescente.

El pelirrojo recordó al padre de Jolyne que conocía por fotos y a Jolyne misma, luego intercambiando esas imágenes con Star Platinum y Stone Free. _¡Se parecen!_

—Otros se llevan mal. Muy mal, no los uso al mismo tiempo porque se atacan entre sí.

Naruto se imagino a Issei sacando a dos Bisshamonten al azar enfrente de un enemigo, luego los Bisshamonten se miran entre si y comienzan a golpearse—Sin duda no debieron haberse llevado bien en vida entonces.

—Como perros y gatos.

El pelirrojo entonces vio un pequeño poblado a lo lejos, junto con que en su charla con Issei ya habían pasado hasta el atardecer, generando que el Okami buscase algún tipo de peligro enemigo, notando que todas las personas en ese poblado, que no eran muchas siendo más como una gran familia, eran simplemente humanos normales.

Su mirada se relajo, ese era un lugar perfecto para descansar un rato.

Al llegar, a la primero que vio fue a una jovencita de alrededor de 13 años, que se miro algo nerviosa cuando el grupo llego, pero el pelirrojo alzo sus manos.

—Venimos en paz.

La chica aún así tembló un poco, eran las extraños llegando en caballos de guerra. Era obvio que tendría miedo.

Vio a más personas llegar, así como pensó, era una familia bastante grande, pudiendo ver a un anciano, el mayor por mucho, caminar con su bastón hacia ellos.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía una gran barba, pero se veía muy sano para su edad.

—¿Puedo saber para que vienen, viajeros?— pregunto el anciano con calma, mirando al grupo a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

—Venimos a descansar—le dijo el pelinegro suavemente—. Vimos que se hacía de noche y nos detuvimos viendo que este poblado estaba cerca.

Las caras de toda la familia se suavizaron y calmaron, los niños empezando a salir para ver curiosos al grupo, estrellas en sus ojos mientras observaban a los caballos—Ya veo… sean bienvenidos entonces— declaro el anciano con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias señor.

Se enteraron luego que solo tenían 6 camas, así que algunos tendrían que compartir en diferentes casas, o mejor dicho algunas tendrían que compartir, ya que los hombres decidieron dormir en los establos entre la paja que tenían, para vigilar por alguna señal enemiga.

Naruto se sentó en la paja, Issei acostado en el techo, Kakashi y Sasuke detrás suyo, ya dormidos. El tomaría la primera guardia, aunque no era tan buena idea ahora que lo pensaba bien, no dormía muy bien últimamente.

Viendo a Aika y Hitomi entrar a la casa de aquella niña con su familia, el pelirrojo les miraba sin expresión alguna más que un leve cansancio—Que tonto es confiar en alguien como yo para que se deshaga de los demonios, apenas y puedo sobrevivirlos— se dijo con su cabello cubriendo su cara parcialmente, mientras cerraba los ojos—. Al final es solo un esfuerzo sin sentido.

—Eso no es cierto.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Issei parado enfrente suyo, mirándole con el ceño fruncido—¿Cómo dices?

—No sabes si algo es inútil si no lo intentas, y es mejor intentar que no hacer nada al respecto— le dijo dando un paso al frente, la boca del Okami entre abierta, viéndole sorprendido—. ¿Estas feliz con dejar que todos los que conoces solo terminen muriendo por que no hiciste nada?

— **Oh, por favor** — dijo una voz detrás de Issei, haciendo que este se girase para ver quien hablo. Su cara mostrando sorpresa al ver a un hombre pelinegro de ojos amarillos con marcas en las mejillas. **El Ángel Caído de la [Soledad]** estaba enfrente suyo, haciendo que él girara para ver donde estaba el otro Naruto, viendo que el lugar estaba vacío— **. Incluso si nos esforzamos para el bien de la humanidad, terminaran muriendo tarde o temprano.**

El Ojirrojo retrocedió al ver como del techo descendía, podía ver aquel ser de cabello dorado con marcas rojas y azules descender del techo destrozado con la cabeza de Sasuke en sus manos, alzándola enfrente de los dos pelinegros— **Contempla, lo fácil que una vida humana es quitada. Simplemente guardas lo importante y te alejas del resto** — finalizo **El Ángel del [Valor]** tirando la cabeza a los pies del joven que empezaba a retroceder, su espalda toco algo, y se giro lentamente, casi… no, con temor pintando en el rostro, viendo al tercer ser detrás suyo.

Unos ojos verdes y un cabello rojo, pareciendo un **Demonio de la [Ira]** su cara siendo agarrada por el ser de ojos verdes— **¿Un poco de tu conciencia? ¿O un sentimiento inútil es lo que te impulsa?** — pregunto jalando la cara del pelinegro, y como si fuera una mascara pegada con piel, la quito, revelando el rostro de un Naruto normal completamente atónito.

— **¡No importa cuanto trates, nadie que te rodea sobrevivirá a lo que se viene!** — le dijo **[Soledad]** riendo cruelmente.

Naruto tembló mientras su cara era agarrada por la de sus tres versiones cuando usaba a Avalon, sintiendo como si esta se derritiera— **Pobre criatura estúpida, un sucio mestizo que se esta muriendo a cada segundo, ¿crees que algo como tu será aceptado? Tu te volviste la razón por la que temen a los Jinchūriki** — declaro **[Valor]** sin mostrar un ápice de emoción.

— **Tan solo mira en lo que te estas convirtiendo por proteger a algo tan insignificante que volverán a repoblar el mundo como las ratas que son** — le dijo **[Ira]** y lo hacía, veía su reflejo en los ojos azul, verde y amarillo, miles de rostros agonizantes apareciendo por sobre su piel derretida, colmillos amarillentos y los ojos de un demonio.

 **Era una abominación.**

— **Salvar a estos humanos nunca valdrá la pena, son débiles y frágiles. Y así se quedaran eternamente.**

— **Su único propósito es servir de alimento para los demonios.**

— **Su único propósito es servir para adorar y obedecer a los dioses.**

— **No son más que un recurso para ser usado, si esperas lo suficiente se renovaran por si solos. ¿Para que necesitas hacer algo? ¿Siquiera cambiaria algo? ¿¡Serás capaz de cambiar lo débil que esos humanos son!?**

—Eso no es cierto.

Una nueva voz, desconocida para Naruto hablo entonces, como si fueran fantasmas, [Ira], [Valor] y [Soledad] desaparecieron en el humo, y una mano agarro su puño. Al bajar la mirada, se encontró con dos ojos, uno azul como un zafiro y el otro rojo como un rubí, una pupila rasgada de color dorado en el centro de ambos, un cabello plateado y erizado, parecía apenas un niño que le llegaba solo al pecho, sonriéndole como si lo conociera de toda la vida—. Podemos cambiarlos.

Miro a su lado izquierdo, donde se podían ver las montañas y las estrellas, una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro que tan parecido al suyo, no tenía esas marcas en sus mejillas, como si fuera otra persona—En verdad, son seres muy débiles, pero ese es el motivo por el que pueden crecer para volverse más fuertes que ningún Dios— le miro una vez más, su sonrisa enorme y sin ninguna malicia dejo al pelirrojo incrédulo—. Cada paso que tomamos con ellos apunta a algo muy grande, más que todos nosotros juntos.

 **Full Metal Alchemist OP – RAIN**

 **Y cuando finalmente encuentre**

—¡Lo lograste Gaara! ¡Por fin dominaste la arena de padre!— exclamo Temari mientras veía al pelirrojo sentarse sobre su calabaza con el sudor perlando su cara, rodeado de una arena hecha de oro, el campo de entrenamiento donde estaban mostrando lo mucho que habían practicado con sus técnicas de viento, arena y sus marionetas.

—Aun no es suficiente, tengo que alcanzar a Naruto, él apenas llego ya hasta controlaba una arena que nadie más podía— dijo Gaara mientras miraba su mano, antes de apretarla con fuerza—. ¡Sigamos!

 **Ese amanecer que tanto he buscado**

—¡Haa! ¡Haa!— Haku respiraba pesadamente sacando una nube de vapor con cada respiro, acostada sobre un lago congelado mientras parte de su cara y cuerpo tenían cristales de hielo en ella.

A lo lejos, Zabuza le miraba, viendo entre intervalos a la pelinegra y luego al pergamino en sus manos, y su mirada regresaba a la usuaria del Elemento Hielo que se encontraba rodeada de gigantescos pilares de hielo, tan grandes que bien podrían generar terremotos al aterrizar—. A crecido bien… tal vez es tiempo para que viva su propia vida.

 **Las arenas del tiempo me lo arrebataran**

—¿Qué le pasa a Padre?— un hombre de cabello verde con un armadura negra le pregunto a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos amarillentos que recargada contra la pared mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Delante de ambos, un enorme ser de más de 3 metros se encontraba parado en las puertas de un derruido castillo, sus alas grises alzándose mientras sus carcajadas se oían como mil voces cacareando al unísono, tenía en su pecho seis ranuras donde se encontraban seis ojos Noryokugan.

—Ha estado así desde hace rato, el sello de Amatsumara esta por romperse.

 **El futuro que me espera no es el camino que elegí.**

¡CLANG!

¡CLANG!

Un hombre de cabello blanco ataviado en una capucha negra meneaba la cabeza de adelante hacía atrás por los golpes en una puerta de acero, sus parpados cerrados ante la falta de cuencas, susurros de dioses caóticos escuchándose en la Pirámide Negra de Nagash.

—Finalmente lo entendió— murmuro Amatsumara para si mismo.

 **Todo este tiempo he estado siguiendo al pasado.**

—¡Menma-sama, espere!— rogaron los doctores al ver como el rubio se quitaba todo el equipo de encima con un aura roja cubriendo su pecho para sanar la enorme cicatriz que tenía.

—No tengo tiempo para estar vegetando— gruñía mientras se tambaleaba para salir del hospital—. Ese maldito va a volver pronto… y yo voy a regresar las cosas a como deben de ser, y lo hare pisando su cabeza.

A lo lejos, fuera de la aldea, la misma pelinegra de mechón blanco que acompañaba a Hécate en el puente de Nami llevaba cargando una espada entre sus brazos, misma que como un magneto empezó a ser atraída hacía Konohagakure no Sato.

 **Todos esos recuerdos resonantes en mi cabeza están torturándome**

—¿¡No puedes aumentar la velocidad, caballito?— pregunto Pakura mientras montaba la espalda de un hastiado Borrogas tentado a dejarla caer.

— **¡Podría si quieres caerte a dos mil metros de altura!** — le grito mientras ella le agarraba del cuello.

—¡Oh vamos, a este paso cuando lleguemos con Naruto habrán pasado mil años!

— **¡Agh!**

 **Finalmente puedo llorar, porque mi sufrimiento ya llego a su limite.**

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Ese mocoso de pelo rojo era en verdad el que derroto al demonio que vino?— pregunto Yugito al Raikage incrédula, mientras Samui se encontraba con un rostro menos sorprendido, aun así, algo interesada.

Æ asintió levemente, sonriendo divertido sin que nadie le viese—También es el mismo con el que están comprometidas— les informo, dejándolas a ambas de piedra.

—Wow, que oportunidad tan perdida— dijo Karui rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal si no le gustaron Yugito y Samui apenas las vio? ¿Qué tal si por ello decidió regresar a su aldea y vuelve con un ejercito todos igual de fuertes que él? ¿Y si vuelven a toda la aldea sus esclavos? ¿Y si?

PAM

—¡Cállate Omoi!

 **Lo perdí todo, y por eso se derramaran mis lágrimas**

—Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Naruto Okami— dijo Tsuki a la nada, volando los cielos sobre una enorme ave hecha de hielo, acariciando sus labios con una sonrisa.

 **¿Cuándo ira esta lluvia a parar?**

—Incluso si tu corazón duda, solo recuerda— le dijo el peliplata con hermandad, mientras la visión de Naruto era cubierta por flores de sakura cayendo.

 **Tuve frío en esa oscuridad en la cual estuve perdido tanto tiempo.**

—Todos esos días felices que pasaste junto a ellos— le dijo Izanagi al lado del peliplata, todo el lugar cambiado por aquella casa en aquellas islas, donde paso seis años entrenando con su padre, y por primera vez, viviendo su vida.

 **¿Dime, por qué me eligió?**

A su alrededor estaban su maestra Elizabeth, Cesar, Jolyne, su padre, Issei, todos los maestros que tuvo en los múltiples entrenamientos y los innumerables compañeros que estuvieron sufriendo a su lado.

 **Ahora ya no hay ningún lugar donde huir**

Al lado del peliplata estaban otras cinco personas, bastante parecidas a él de una u otra forma. Un peliblanco con un traje negro y una larga Nodachi, un rubio de ojos azules con un báculo enorme en su espalda acompañado de una chica rubia igual a el, un pelirrojo con un ojo verde y morado que bebía de una calabaza para Sake, a su lado estando un peliplata de ojos azul y verde con pupilas dorada.

 **La dejare tomarme, perdiéndome a mi mismo**

A lo lejos podía ver una gigantesca figura oscura, ataviado con una armadura negra como la noche que se extendía por todo aquel paisaje, pero… no podía encontrar miedo en su corazón al estar acompañado de todos ellos.

 **No sé cuando todo esto acabara**

—¿Crees poder seguirme el paso?— dijo el peliplata de ojos con color contrario con una sonrisa desafiante, ahora vestido con un traje de color oscuro y con su ojo rojo brillando al mirarlo por sobre el hombro.

 **Todos los días, la llovizna sigue cayendo sobre mi**

La sorpresa paso a una sonrisa igual de desafiante, caminando hasta aquellos seis—No seas estúpido— le dijo pasándolos de largo, siendo el primero en pararse enfrente del enorme **rey** que las ranuras en su casco mostraban un rojo **carmesí.**

 **Bajo este paraguas, te abrazare para brindarnos calor**

—¡Tu me seguirás a mi!— bramo, los otros mirándole con una sonrisa, los brazos cruzados, y algunos incluso riendo.

Y la oscuridad retrocedió.

Y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, mirando como estaba amaneciendo, con Issei mirándole desde el techo—Te dormiste— le dijo planamente—. Mejor apúrate que el resto ya va a despertar y vamos a irnos.

El pelirrojo se le quedo viendo, antes de solo asentir y cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa. Una simple sonrisa, pacifica y calma, como la de alguien que recupero lo perdido, estaba en su rostro.


	26. Un regreso prematuro

**¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

 **Capitulo 26**

 **Un regreso prematuro**

 **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto se permitió mirarse al espejo que la familia en esa aldea le había facilitado, observando su ropa que con algunos agujeros que trataban de cerrarse y bastante sucio le había acompañado en los últimos meses.

—Supongo que es tiempo de usar algo nuevo— murmuro para si mismo, quitándose lentamente la ropa, analizando donde estaba rota y doblándola para arreglarla luego.

Usando la rama de las dimensiones, abrió un portal en el espacio, del que saco una nueva muda de ropa muy diferente a la anterior.

Empezó a ponérsela mientras recordaba haberla forjado hace un par de semanas usando como base a Kavacha y Kundala, eso reduciría el 90% del daño recibido, considerando que de hecho la única armadura era su brazo derecho que tenía una bella armadura dorada con detalles color oscuro en el hombro y antebrazo, y en el otro brazo tenía un brazalete negro con dorado, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

Un cinturón de color dorado ataba sus pantalones color negro bastante grandes a su cintura, cuatro placas de oro a los lados y al frente, botas negras de color obsidiana en sus pies, su pelo carmesí había crecido bastante, una especie de cola de caballo a su espalda, realmente siendo solo la forma en que su cabello crecía.

 **(La imagen de la portada si es difícil de imaginar)**

Las uñas del pelirrojo se alargaron, rasguñando milimétricamente su barbilla para afeitar la barba que crecía lentamente, notando que aun faltaba para que le creciera el bigote.

—¿Papa habrá tenido bigote y barba?— se cuestiono a si mismo, frotando su cara ya lisa mientras abría la boca, notando como sus colmillos y molares estaban inusitadamente afilados.

Su lengua también se veía más afilada y puntiaguda, al sacarla empezando a notar lo larga que era, apenas viendo que llegaba a los 30 centímetros la regreso a su boca, temblando levemente mientras tragaba.

— _ **Mmmm, me pregunto como se sentiría que usaras eso en mi~**_

—Cállate Orochi, solo… cállate— le dijo gruñendo levemente ante la imagen mental, sentándose en la paja del establo en que estaba. Mirando al espejo nuevamente mientras recordaba a Issei darle algo de parte de Tsuki.

Lo saco de su vieja ropa, viendo el trozo de madera rectangular con una inscripción en el Kanji de "Sombrero"

Había tratado de usar algún método para sacar lo que estuviera dentro, pero era diferente a un pergamino de sellado, no, no se parecían en nada.

 _¿Tal vez rompiéndolo?_ Se cuestiono moviendo sus dedos de forma que el trozo de madera se rompiese fácilmente, destruyéndose en partículas azules que empezaron a formar un objeto.

Era un objeto, un sombrero de paja bastante grande en comparación con la cabeza de Naruto, suficiente como para que su cabeza estuviera dentro del sombrero. Tiene un ala ancha y está tejida con paja bastante fina. El sombrero tiene dos Kanji distintos que se leían como "Vagabundo" (Al mezclar las Kanjis para Naruto y Okami, estas tienen tal significado juntos)

Daba una buena sombra, tenía 16 ranuras cuadradas que se utilizaban para la ventilación y también un protector contra insectos al tiempo que permite el uso casi completo de su vista.

Se ato la banda de Konoha al cuello, lo suficientemente tensada como para que no se moviera, no lo suficiente para ahorcarlo.

Se lo puso, mirando atreves de las rendijas como en el espejo se veía como una especie de ninja renegado.

Lo cual, considerando lo que planeaba a futuro, le quedaría bien.

Suspiro, sacando de su espacio dimensional un manto de color negro que se puso para tapar su torso desnudo, la armadura le protegia de cambios climáticos, pero no significaba que le gustara estar con el pecho al aire.

Lo que tapaba su pecho era **Sawar:** _Delirante Sombra._

Un manto mágico de sombras tomadas de un Daeva y luego unidos al cuerpo del asesino. A pesar de que se manifiesta como un manto negro que fluye, en realidad es la crin de la oscuridad de un Daeva, arrancado y separado de su cadáver, y luego cosida a la carne de quien le asesino, donde se fusionó con su cuerpo más allá de un sudario físico viviente.

El sudario da poderes a su usuario más de sombras y oscuridad que pueden aprovecharse para una variedad de usos y debido a su naturaleza como parte de su cuerpo, él puede hacer que asuma cualquier forma que considere que es más práctico.

Puede cambiar su forma lo que ya no cubre todo su cuerpo, haciendo que parezca una simple capucha, como una bufanda que fluye o envolverlo alrededor de sólo una parte de él. Sin embargo, un área alrededor de sus hombros y el cuello siempre serán parcialmente cubiertos, ya que era donde originalmente injerta el sudario de su piel. Usando el poder de la cubierta permite al Asesino de sombras en sentido transverso a una distancia limitada.

Mientras él está tocando o dentro de una sombra, que puede hundirse en ella con el fin de salir de otra sombra. Esto incluye su propia sombra. Sin embargo, ya que esta dislocación en el espacio utilizando sombras como medio se acerca el reino de la verdadera magia, la distancia máxima que puede cubrir es de unos 200 metros de una inmersión.

El costo de Prana será mayor cuanto mayor sea la distancia que desea transversal, y un aumento por los usos repetidos. A través de un efecto similar a una Esfera de Realidad interna, la cubierta también permite almacenar un número ilimitado cerca de las armas y brebajes de su propia creación en ella ocultos.

En tanto que el manto está intacto, él tiene libre acceso a estos y puede sacarlos en cualquier momento como si estuvieran en su persona sin ser gravado, también podía usar venenos que el mano creaba para causar efectos de estado debilitante sobre los enemigos, o fármacos para aumentar su propio estado.

Naruto exhalo largamente mientras cerraba los ojos, satisfecho con su apariencia, dejando que el sombrero tapara su vista mientras se dormía.

Sus oídos se movieron levemente al escuchar unos muy leves pasos rápidos, abriendo un ojo para ver atreves de las 16 ranuras la niña que los había saludado caminar con un objeto entre sus pequeñas manos.

—Etto… Guerrero-san— murmuro ella acercándose tímidamente al pelirrojo dormido.

—¿Hm?— después de un largo silencio, se limito a responder de la forma más suave que pudiera.

La pequeña extendió sus manos, una daga corta en una funda roja estaba extendida hacía él, Naruto alzo una ceja, curioso—Mi… mi familia tiene esta daga desde que mi abuelito era joven, según él, se la dio un hombre muy raro de cabello gris y siempre con los ojos cerrados— le conto ella, sin mirarlo, el pelirrojo agarro cuidadosamente la daga.

La funda estaba hecha de un cuero negro con artes hechas de oro, una correa en la parte delantera y posterior para ser atada a la cintura. El mango estaba hecho de madera roja con la base hecha de oro, con un filo de la mejor calidad y una inscripción en ella—¿Qué… qué significan esas palabras?— pregunto, estaban en un idioma que el no entendía.

La pequeña castaña le sonrió brillante, una sonrisa inocente y de admiración—Significan "Héroe"

A la mañana siguiente, montándose en su caballo Dédalos, el Okami se limito a despedirse con la mano después de darles las gracias por la daga, la cual se aseguro de guardar en su espacio dimensional para mantenerla segura.

—Te ves callado— dijo Issei cabalgando a su lado al ver la expresión ilegible en el rostro de su hermano.

Naruto hizo una mueca mientras agarraba la daga—Simplemente no entiendo porque me lo dieron a mi, ni siquiera me conocen.

—Supongo que porque te ves como un héroe— le dijo Kakashi a su lado, haciendo al Okami soltar una risa sarcástica con una mueca sin emoción.

—"Héroe"— murmuro mirando la daga en su mano, mientras los caballos se perdían en la distancia—. Espero verlos algún día.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cinco días pasaron en los que cabalgaron desde el País del Rayo de regreso al País del Fuego, sin embargo, mientras que normalmente tendrían que cruzar los países de la nieve y del arroz para ir allí, lo único que se necesito fue llegar hasta la costa del país y pasar en barco por toda la bahía Haran (Es decir, el terreno marino que divide el País del Fuego y del Rayo)

En contraste, la gente de Konoha vivia sus días como cualquier otro, escuchando rumores acerca de como el hijo menor de los Namikaze había salido del hospital y volvió a entrenar arduamente.

Izumo y Kotetsu, los eternos guardianes de la entrada a la aldea, solo podían quedarse aburridos esperando que algo pasase, pues lo único que podían escuchar y ver era una moderada lluvia que dejaba una sensación casi arrulladora.

Kotetsu fue el primero en levantarse cuando noto algo raro acercándose a la distancia—Oye, Oye… ¡Izumo despierta!— le dijo a su compañero moviéndolo repetidamente.

—Cinco minutos más mama— murmuro gruñonamente el pelinegro, pero de repente, se despertó, y a los dos se les helo la sangre al ver lo que solo podía ser descrito como una cosa hecha de oscuridad… ¿cargando un caballo?

Una voz en la lluvia de repente les hizo reaccionar—Se que Onii-chan es fuerte… pero esto es ridículo— murmuro la voz de Mito cubierta por la lluvia mientras llegaban en sus caballos.

—Y se supone que el que debe llevarle es el caballo, no al revés— declaro Kakashi con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Efectivamente, Naruto en un manto de oscuridad cargaba a su caballo Dédalos, mientras que a su lado, Issei le imitaba. Parecía más que nada que estaban compitiendo.

—¡Vas muy lento hermanito!— le grito Naruto con sus pisadas quedando marcadas en el suelo mientras estaban apunto de llegar, sintiendo las gotas de agua caerle por la cara mientras mantenía una sonrisa desafiante.

El pelinegro a su lado le sonreía con burla, antes de que un brillo azulado la cubriera—¡Za Hando!— dijo en una exclamación antes de que un ser azul apareciera enfrente de él y con un movimiento de su mano fuera como si borrase el espacio, y apareciese en la entrada de la aldea.

—…¡Hijo de…!— le gruño Naruto antes de dejar que Dédalos volviese a caminar, su caballo y el de Issei se miraban sumamente mareados—. ¡Dijimos que sin poderes!

—No, dijiste que sin usar tu "súper velocidad" me podrías ganar cargando caballos, yo nunca acorde nada.

—¡Serás bastardo!— gruñó el pelirrojo con molestia—. ¡¿Y esa mierda que es?!

—Este, mi buen hermano de un solo Bisshamonten, es The Hand, cuya habilidad especial es borrar todo lo que toca, incluido borrar el espacio mismo— declaro Issei haciendo una pose que The Hand imito.

El pelirrojo parpadeo levemente, pensativo—…Diablos, con Uyuu podría haber hecho eso— la espada de la destrucción podía destruirlo todo, dependiendo de la imaginación del usuario. Así que… podría haber hecho lo mismo.

—Por cierto, ¿Quitas tu la lluvia?— pregunto Issei alzando una mano, dejando que el agua llenase su mano.

Con un encogimiento de hombros, el Okami alzo una mano, y todas las nubes negras se dispersaron al instante, dejando el cielo azul y normal.

Y mientras los ninjas de Konoha se quedaban boquiabiertos, los dos hermanos caminaron como si nada.

—Solo usaste ese "The Hand" porque sabías que te iba ganando.

—De hecho; si usaba también mi super velocidad te hubiera ganado.

—¿Tu también tienes una de esas?— pregunto interesado el Okami.

—Yup Yup—respondió el pelinegro aún cargando a su caballo con una sonrisa.

Naruto de repente se rasco el cuello levemente, mirando a las personas a su alrededor, que le lanzaban miradas interrogantes y asombradas.

 _¿Ese es el hijo de Yondaime-sama?_

 _¿Es él? ¿No dicen que venció a todos los Gennin de su generación y herederos de clanes?_

 _Yo oí que apenas logro ganarles a todos y quedo herido después de eso._

 _Aun así, es asombroso que sea el hijo de Minato Namikaze. Sin duda es muy fuerte._

 _Si, ¡un digno hijo del Yondaime!_

Había esperado palabras y murmullos de desprecio, recibiendo a cambio ovaciones y palabras de admiración.

Y solo le hacía sentir más ira.

—Heee~— escuchó a Issei soltar una risa seca—. Por más mundos que visite; estos bastardos no cambian para nada.

Incluso si no era capaz de entender de lo que hablaba Issei, estaba de acuerdo con él...

¿Qué derecho tenían esos bastardos para llamarle un "digno heredero"? Cuando años antes le habían dejado casi muerto entre murmuras de desprecio.

Lo que más le enfurecía no era solo su hipocresía al "admirarle" sino que le llamaban hijo de Minato.

—Déjalos ser Aniki—le recomendó el menor de ambos mirándole—. Podría ser peor.

—¿Cómo podría serlo?

—Podrías haber sido el blanco de su desprecio e ira por la mayoría de tu infancia, luego en la academia te habrían entorpecido tu rendimiento, estarías más debilucho y serías el saco de boxeo de la Haruno, Hatake sería tu sensei y solo te habría enseñado el caminar en los árboles, tendrías una relación casi homoerótica con Sasuke Uchiha, evangelizarias a cada enemigo que te enfrentaras, irías a un viaje pendejo con tu padrino que pudo haberse hecho cargo de ti desde que tus malditos padres murieron pero no lo hizo porque es un cobarde de mierda que no sabe asumir ni una jodida responsabilidad, llorarías por la muerte de un mono anciano que no hizo nada por ti en 12 años de tu vida, tu casi novio Uchiha escaparía y le harías la promesa al tablón de recuperarla y como tú no quieres romper promesas la quieres cumplirla y todos creerían que eres gay—aspiró y continuó—Tú pendejo padrino te daría su clan de invocación y te enseñaría meramente el Rasengan, intentarías controlar al Kyubi pero te saldría mal mientras seguías buscando a tu casi novio, vuelves a tú aldea que sigue siendo la misma mierda de toda la vida, entre peleas con un grupo de pendejos el "líder" mataría a tu padrino y vas a entrenar el Senjutsu con los sapos que no servirá de mucho que digamos con lo que viene, el líder ataca Konoha y la destruye pero ¡hey! Llegas, le partes la madre y los de la aldea te consideran un héroe como si no hubiera pasado nada de NADA. Danzō se hace Hokage, Sasuke lo mata, te peleas con tu novio a lo que parecía más una pelea de gatas, empieza la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, te enteras que quien tiene la culpa de todo es el supuesto alumno muerto de tu padre, Obito, que a su vez es controlado por Madara Uchiha. Despiertan al Jūbi no sin antes de haber entablado una relación con el Kyubi y hacerte amigo del Hachibi, te partes la madre, el emo de Sasuke vuelve, Madara revive, Madara los mata y se vuelve el Jinchuriki del Shinju, el Rikudo Sennin les da de su chakra generando el mayor Power Up del culo de tu mundo, la madre del Sabio revive y resulta que una especie de mierda negra era la causante de todo lo que pasó. Prácticamente toda la guerra se llevó a cabo el día de tu cumpleaños, los Hokages anteriores reviven y Madara se los coje antes del resucitar a la vieja del Rikudo, la guerra termina pero tu novio entra en plan de que lo sabe todo y se agarran a putazos de nuevo generando que pierdan un brazo. Kakashi se vuelve Hokage, le perdonan todo a Sasuke, Sakura cree que Sasuke le ama de verdad, te haces novio de la Hyuga mayor tras una mierda que pasó en la luna. Te vuelves Hokage y tu vida va en picada: tu esposa pierde las tetas y el culo, tu hijo es una copia de Sasuke todo rebelde y cree que tú tuviste una vida mejor, tu hija menor nadie la soporta y para remate, Konohamaru es más padre para tu hijo que tú mismo. De hecho; hasta Sasuke es mejor padre y hasta el bastardo de tu hijo invocaba serpientes y no sapos...Ni Judas era tan traidor...

—…¿Qué… chingados… me acabas de contar?— pregunto el pelirrojo viendo a su hermano con una expresión descolocada.

—Tú mundo no es único, Aniki—respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa—Los mundos como este provienen de un mundo principal conocido como "Mundo Alpha"; de él salen ciertas ramificaciones que son otros mundos. Lo que te acabo de contar es la historia del Mundo Alpha.

Naruto le miro, parpadeando un poco—Eso lo se… es solo que… wow, la historia que iba a tener en verdad suena mierda— dijo con una cara disgustada, sintiendo ahora una confusión que aumentaba su ira.

Su cuerpo temblaba levemente mientras trataba de entrar a la Torre Hokage, por alguna razón, se le hacía demasiado difícil caminar mientras sabía que iba a volver a ver al Yondaime.

No lo entendía.

Era una sensación que conocía bien.

Era la ira pura, una ira que antes había sido capaz de controlar cuando estaba cerca de su antigua familia, pero ahora parecía incapaz de incluso eso. Se llevo la mano a la cara y se froto los ojos, sus pupilas empezaban a temblar de forma radicalmente antinatural, y peor era el como sentía que con cada paso que se acercaba más a la oficina del Hokage, la ira empezaba a subir desde el rincón más recóndito de su mente.

Kushina le miro preocupada, poniendo ambas manos sobre su hombro derecha—¿Estas bien, Naru…?

— **E** s **t** o **y** b **i** e **n** — mascullo el pelirrojo soltándose de su agarre, exhalando pausadamente, casi como soltando vapor, llegando al frente cuando Kakashi abría la puerta.

—¡Yo! Sensei… Oh, Sandaime sama— saludo el peliplata al ver como en vez de Minato, quien estaba presente eran Tsunade y Hiruzen.

Los dos se giraron a verlos, sorprendidos—¿Volvieron tan pronto?— pregunto el Sarutobi, pues la misión se suponía que tardaría dos semanas en total.

El Hatake asintió de forma solemne—Tuvimos algo de ayuda con una amiga que Naruto tenía en Kumo.

Apenas escucho su nombre, los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron al recordar la razón de su relación con Amira—Si, una amiga que me… no me habían presentado antes.

Su voz destilaba una leve sensación de enojo, Kushina se giro a verle, pues sintió por unos instantes la mirada del Okami en su cuello—¿Dónde están Mina-kun y Jiraiya?— pregunto con algo de nerviosismo, podía ver las extremidades de Naruto temblando, pero sabía que si trataba de acercarse de nuevo, iba a recibir un golpe.

—Ahh, Menma despertó antes de tiempo, y le dijo a Minato que quería seguir con su entrenamiento, solo que esta vez iba a ser más riguroso, y se fueron al monte Myōboku.

Issei se giro para ver a su hermano mayor, quien parecía tratar de controlarse de matar a todos en la sala, pero no parecía como si desease matarlos, parecía que **necesitaba** matarlos, o iba a sufrir una aneurisma.

Tosió levemente en su mano, llamando la atención de todos—Si me disculpan; me llevaré a mi hermano a otro lado—. dijo, tomando el brazo de Naruto con algo de fuerza.

—Lo siento mocoso; pero tienen que rendir cuentas de su misión— Tsunade frunció el ceño viendo al pelinegro. Tenía algo contra él y eso se debía al daño que le dejo a Menma.

No es como si el otro mocoso le importara algo; desde que se volvió un dolor en el culo dejó de ser tan "cariñosa" con él. Pero su moral como médico le hizo tener que atenderlo en el ataque que recibió.

Con los dientes apretados, hablo por fin—¿Me puedo ir?

Sonó más como una petición, vacilante y nerviosa, la cara roja ante la presión de sangre y el pelo lentamente erizándose, el sudor bajaba de su frente con lentitud tapado por su pelo.

Su expresión nerviosa era poco entendible por los presentes, salvo por el menor de los hijos de Izanagi haciéndolo suspirar—Aniki; puedes irte, yo me quedaré aquí a rendir declaración por ti.

Antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta, el pelirrojo había desaparecido del lugar como si nunca hubiera estado allí, es más, ni siquiera los más refinados notaron cuando estaba parado enfrente de ellos con una expresión apunto de un colapso nervioso, y cuando simplemente… ya no estaba.

—Yare Yare...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En las afueras de la aldea, más en concreto, justo en uno de los ríos que tenía en conexión con el País de las Olas, una figura de cabello rojo cayo rendido en el suelo al considerar que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

Inhalaba y exhalaba de forma rápida y pesada, apunto de hiperventilarse, el sudor perlaba su cara al recordar el simple esfuerzo que se le hacía estar en el mismo cuarto con tantas personas que… despreciaba.

Era casi un deseo primordial que había en lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Sus instintos se lo susurraban, arrancarles el cuello a todos, nunca los tendría tan cerca, y podría usar sus cadáveres como cebo para atraer al Yondaime y a su hijo.

Allí se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a pasar algo raro.

Ya ni siquiera llamaba a Minato y Menma por sus nombres.

Era extraño...pero tan natural...

Antes había sido capaz de pensar con la mínima calma que podía, antes era capaz de idear donde y cuando golpear en el orgullo de sus antiguos hermanos y en las emociones generales del Yondaime y Kushina, pero ahora, tenía simplemente ganas de matarlos, y que le parecía de hecho lo más deseable.

No seguir ese deseo primordial fue como no respirar, sentía que iba a llegar a su limite.

—¿Qué me esta pasando?

— **Es tú sangre demoníaca** — la voz de Orochi resonó en su cabeza, haciéndole sudar frío—. **Como sabes; las emociones negativas son el principal impulso de cualquier ser vivo, y más aún si ese ser vivo a mantenido ocultas todas esas emociones dentro suyo** — Naruto miró sus manos patidifuso—. **Naruto; eras un niño abusado tanto físico como mentalmente hablando, guardaste tus emociones a la espera de que tus progenitores te aceptaran pero nunca lo hicieron. Para tu mala fortuna, ahora tienes la sangre del Dios de los Demonios recorriendo tu cuerpo y aura, su esencia prácticamente se alimenta de los sentimientos negativos y tú, mi querido, estás lleno de ellos.**

—¿Él es así...?

— **¿Yamata? No, no tiene razón de estar enojado con alguien** — respondió con un tono divertido— **. Te lo pondré así; ¿sabes que tus hermanos mayores usan avatares?**

—Si.. Su poder es tan grande que si usaran sus formas verdaderas ocasionaría estragos en quienes los vieran— recordó que Izanagi le dijo que si alguien mirase a Susano'o en su forma real; le pasarían dos cosas: sería ionizado o su cuerpo entraría en un estado casi frenético por las ansias de lucha que albergaría de un instante para otro.

— **Algo parecido está haciendo la esencia de Yamata con tu cuerpo. El asunto es, cariño, que entre mil caras, mil mentiras, todas ellas verdaderas. Los engaños que nos mantenemos para nosotros mismos inevitablemente se convierten en realidad, entonces la pregunta es ¿en cuál te has convertido tu? ¿La mascota de Izanagi, o la mascota de padre, Yamata?** — pregunto ella, el Ojiazul podía sentir la voz de ella en su oído.

—¡Yo no soy… La mascota de nadie!— rugió rasgando el suelo hasta que la roca se partiese, enterrando sus rodillas en el suelo.

Y pudo sentir, como la lengua viperina de la mujer lamía las marcas en sus mejillas— **Respuesta correcta.**

Entonces el pelirrojo se arrastró lentamente en dirección al río y giró, dejándose caer, su espalda chocó pesadamente contra el suelo y su cabeza quedó ligeramente en posición de la orilla, el agua pasando levemente por su cabeza mientras respiraba algo agitado, buscando calmarse.

—Carajo— murmuro llevándose las manos a la cabeza, que martillaba a un ritmo demencial en la parte más profunda de su cerebro—. ¡Carajo!— gruño enojado consigo mismo, no había esperado tantos años vengarse de la forma más dolorosa de sus llamados padres y hermanos para que por un desliz terminara dejándolos con una muerte rápida.

Se quedo allí, dejando que el sonido del agua calmase sus groserías.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—…A Aniki no le va a gustar esto— murmuro Issei viendo como las 'Servants' invocadas por su hermano mayor habían dejado la mansión.

Se tomó la frente y se puso en puntillas, analizando la situación.

Solo quedo hacer una cosa.

Inflo el pecho y soltó un poderoso grito—¡TENIAN QUE SER MUJEEEEEEREEEEEEEEES!

—¡Hey! Eso es ofensivo, yo sigo siendo hombre— declaro un hombre pelirrojo de piel oscura y musculoso como un gigante, ataviado en una armadura de cuero romana… o griega.

—...—la ceja de Issei tembló en una especie de tic nervioso mientras que en su mente empezaba a contar números primos.

No funcionó.

—Medea— la renombrada maga griega giro su cabeza al ser llamada por el pelinegro, quien parecía demasiado calmo para el bien de cualquier persona—¿Por qué putas esta Iskandar el conquistador aquí?— pregunto con rectitud y suavidad.

—Tamamo-san y yo lo invocamos para que nos ayudase a conseguir personal— la peliazul se encogió de hombros sin más.

Nuevamente, Issei miro a la antigua mansión de su hermano—A Aniki no le va a gustar esto— declaro una vez más, y como si fuese llamado, el pelirrojo se teletransporto allí.

—¿No me a gustar queEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Sus pelos se erizaron y sus ojos por poco se salen de sus cuencas.

Empezó a mirar a Medea, luego a Issei, luego Iskandar, luego regreso a Issei, luego a Medea, luego a su hogar, luego a Issei, luego a Medea, luego a Iskandar, y finalmente... de nuevo a Medea.

—¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... ¿¡Por qué!?— pregunto desesperado.

—Yo recién llego— respondió el gigante de cabellos rojos alzando los hombros.

—La escandalosa de al lado tiene la culpa— respondió señalando a Medea.

—¡Eres hijo de un Dios! ¡Se supone que debes de tener un lugar como tal para vivir!— exclamó la bruja con una sonrisa, como si hubiera hecho un buen trabajo.

—Estás mintiendo— refutó Issei planamente, antes de mirar a su hermano mayor—. Aniki; has invocado prácticamente a niñas mantenidas, que si bien varias lucharon por su país, vivieron cómodamente por un tiempo.

El pelirrojo de ojos azules miro el Castillo –si, Castillo con mayúsculas– y si su casa de antes era de al menos 120 km, la cosa monstruosa que veía enfrente suyo era de… miles de kilómetros.

Era de tal tamaño que las numerosas torres poco les faltaban para tocar los cielos, hecho en su totalidad de un material que conocía con demasiada exactitud por el costo que tenía –turmalina blanca– con hermosos jardines colgantes, cientos de hermosos ventanales que tenían imágenes de ellos –ósea Naruto e Issei– peleando contra demonios y seres aterradores junto a sus "confiables" Servants liderando la batalla.

Eso… era la parte de arriba de ese castillo.

—Obviaré la pregunta de porque esas estatuas están posando fabulosamente.

—Que bueno, no hay razón de preguntar cosas obvias.

—PERO… lo que si quiero saber es ¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS HACEN TODOS ESOS AQUÍ!?— grito hasta que se le fue el aire de los pulmones, viendo a cientos, sino es que miles de familias e incluso Shinobi de otras naciones, que vaya a saber como entraron en las afueras de Konoha sin ser detectados, pululando por dicho lugar como si fuese una ciudad.

—¡Son las familias que viven en tu nuevo reino!—exclamo Iskandar con prácticamente está cara ": D"

—¡¿Reino?!

—No me chinges; falta que le hayan puesto "Lobonia" o "Wolfinia"

En algún lado del Omniverso; varios albinos que no hicieron nada malo se sintieron ofendidos.

Naruto se llevo las manos a la cara, viendo la oda al absurdísimo humano que se unía atreves de la historia, su Noryokugan iba por todos los lugares usando su visión de rayos x para ver prácticamente los lugares recreacionales de las mujeres que invoco.

Dicho de forma simple, cada una de sus Servants prácticamente habían usado una especie de Magia Espacial para terminar haciendo que el interior fuese más grande que el exterior… ¡los motivos le eludían!

Una región entera donde Tamamo y Okita tenían todo tipo de cosas japonés y shinto a su disposición, podía ver colecciones de cientos de espadas, miles de armaduras samurái, niños y niñas siendo entrenados en esgrima y magia, Okita vomitando sangre.

Una región griega, con templos y casas dentro del castillo, donde estaba un mercado enorme con comida y lugares para complacer deseos terrenales –habían burdeles en ese lugar, DEMASIADOS– con un auditorio donde podía ver a Nero cantar baladas.

No quería ni empezar a hablar de la región babilónica.

—¿K…Kraken tiene una región entera bajo el agua?— pregunto Issei parpadeando al ver un mapa en la entrada con las indicaciones de todo el lugar.

—Yo simplemente… ¿Qué se supone que hare con esto? Apenas necesito un espacio de dos por dos metros para dormir— declaro el pelirrojo exasperado, sentándose en un banco hecho de granito pulido en la entrada del castillo.

Ahora tenía que usar la vista telescópica del Noryokugan para ser capaz de ver en donde está el muro que estaba a la distancia a lo lejos del castillo.

Medea rápidamente aclaro su garganta—Simple, deseas tomar control de las naciones elementales, ¿no es así?

—¿…Cómo lo sabes?

—Oí de parte de Issei-san tu deseo de traerle paz a este mundo, sin embargo, no eres del tipo que pelearía con todo el mundo solo para eso, sabiendo que los conflictos pueden empezar de nuevo, así que simplemente los reunirás entre si al tomar control de ellos, como lo haría un verdadero emperador.

El Okami frunció el ceño, viendo la juguetona sonrisa de Medea—Lo curioso es que… se que prácticamente solo estas haciendo esto para hacer cosas sin nada de mi consentimiento.. pero continua.

—Veras, no solo pusimos un poco de nuestros… gustos en el lugar, también lo hicimos autosuficiente. Hicimos que hubiera reformas de toda la tecnología en las tierras del viento y del fuego, según la información de los demás países, inventaste los submarinos y jets de combate.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De donde demonios sacaron esos!?

—No quieres saber— declaro Medea antes de que Naruto solo… se rindiese, y de forma depresiva caminase dentro de la fortaleza.

También estaba que murmuraba cosas como "Hubiera invocado a algún otro Servant con modestia" o "Ya ni se donde esta mi casa en todo esto"

La peliazul inclino su cabeza a un lado—…¿Estará bien?

Issei inhalo lentamente, para dar una respuesta concisa—…No.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** ஜ ۩۞۩ ஜ **_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En una húmeda cueva, el enmascarado Tobi dejo descansar su mascara en una mesa, justo en el instante en que leía el informe de Nagato acerca de como fueron capaces de terminar atrapando al Seis Colas, el cual fue completamente abrumado por los caminos de Pain.

Bien, ahora tenían en total tres de las nueve bestias con cola. El cuatro colas, el seis colas y el cinco colas.

Habían atacado del cuatro al seis por pura casualidad, y actualmente habían dejado tanto a Kiri como a Iwa sin ninguna bestia.

Sin embargo, ahora tendría que ser más al azar, ya que si se observaba un patrón al instante el resto de las naciones resguardarían sus Jinchūrikis. Más importante, Pain había estado bastante ruidoso acerca de conseguir saber donde se encontraba el contenedor del Kyūbi.

—Me pregunto que dirás tu cuando nos encontremos de nuevo— murmuro para si mismo en la oscuridad, viendo la mascara que había sido su cara por años.

Alguien que conociese a Obito, el hombre debajo de la mascara, pensaría que estaba hablando de Rin, o de Kakashi, o su Sensei Minato.

Pero quien estaba detrás de la mascara no era Obito, al menos, ya no.

Miro su cara con la mitad llena de cicatrices eternas, marcas que con los años nunca desaparecerían.

No se había quitado esa mascara en años, y había sido su rostro, el que estaba debajo de la mascara solo fue conocido por dos personas.

Kisame y…

 _Por los informes de Zetsu, estuvo en Kumo hace unas semanas, viajo bastante rápido._ Pensó Tobi, los Akatsuki también habían escuchado de él, aunque no lo sabían.

Kakuzu había estado buscándolo por la recompensa que tenía sobre su cabeza.

Sin embargo, bien podía hacer lo mismo que Madara había hecho por él ahora que sabía que no era un debilucho, siempre lo supo, pero sin duda con la información actual, él sobresalía de todo parámetro que hubiera pensado.

No iba a mentirse a si mismo. Tenía cosas de las que arrepentirse.

Pelear contra su maestro no fue una de ellas.

Si, pudo haberlo matado, de hecho, los sucesos en esa noche del 10 de Octubre parecían haber ido a favor por completo de Minato Namikaze.

Algo que le dejo descolocado fue el Jutsu que uso su antiguo sensei y que, en los siguientes años, supo que era un Kinjutsu asesino creado a partir de Jutsus malditos de los Uzumaki.

Personas como Orochimaru habían estado investigando cosas relacionadas al dios de la muerte para saber acerca de como logro Minato sobrevivir ese día.

En fin, sabía bien quienes eran los poseedores de cada mitad del zorro, y aun más importante, sabía bien que su maestro tuvo 3 hijos ese día, 4 si se contaba a la que tuvo 10 años después.

Había conocido a ese niño en especifico.

Un niño que como él, fue menospreciado por todos, no, despreciado era una mejor palabra para lo que tuvo que pasar.

Él lo llamo "Espiral" cuando era pequeño.

—Naruto Uzumaki… no, Naruto Okami— murmuro Tobi cambiando su atuendo al típico manto negro con nubes rojas—. Nadie se sorprendería si alguien con una vida como la suya se uniera a un grupo criminal, y que busca cazar a los mismos que le hicieron vivir así.

Bueno, tenía que presentarse ahora como nuevo miembro de Akatsuki, además de indicarle a Pain sobre un nuevo miembro potencial.

Hablando de Nagato, tenía que buscar una forma de deshacerse de los papeles bomba que Konan había puesto en Ame, sería un problema cuando fuese a buscar el Rinnegan.

Eso… junto a encargarse de Zetsu.

Oh bueno, le tocaba hacer equipo con Deidara, tenía que practicar su voz de Kohai idiota.

—¡Ejem, mucho gusto en conocerle Deidara-senpai!— hablo Tobi a la nada mientras se ponía la mascara


End file.
